Written in the stars by Lissa Bryan
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é o rei de uma raça em extinção, seu planeta é assolado por uma guerra civil. Bella é raptada para tornar-se sua noiva. De estudante universitária a Raínha... Ela pode aprender a amar este homem estranho e ajudar a salvar o seu povo?
1. Sinopse - Written in the stars

Written in the stars - Escrito nas Estrelas

**Autor (a):** Lissa Bryan

**Tradutoras:** Sweetie **&** Valerie Swan **&** Maiara Casagrande

**Beta:** Fran Masen

**Gênero**: Romance/ Ficção cientifica/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Edward é o rei de uma raça em extinção, seu planeta é assolado por uma guerra civil. Bella é raptada para tornar-se sua noiva. De estudante universitária a Raínha... Ela pode aprender a amar este homem estranho e ajudar a salvar o seu povo?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de Lissa Bryan, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

**Obs.** _Os 11 primeiros capitulos foram traduzidos pela Sweetie, os proximos pela Valerie Swan e Maiara Casagrande.  
_

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. 1 - When I'm Gone

_Traduzido por Sweetie_**  
**

**Capítulo 1 - When I'm Gone – Quando eu for embora**

Bella arrumou o cobertor no topo da colina, debaixo de uma árvore e verificou seus suprimentos.

Um bilhete de suicídio selada dentro de um saco plástico com uma pedra dentro para evitar que voe. Confirmado.

Uma pistola, carregada. Confirmado.

Um telefone celular. Confirmado.

Uma sacola vazia. Confirmado.

Ela sentou-se no cobertor e encostou-se no tronco da árvore para observar o pôr do sol sobre o Puget Sound pela última vez. A beleza daquele momento sempre consolou sua alma. Ela levantou os joelhos até o queixo e os abraçou, tremendo ligeiramente no ar úmido e frio. O sol pintou as nuvens no horizonte de um vermelho ardente, com um pouco de roxo. Fechando os olhos, ela saboreou o som das ondas e os gritos das gaivotas, o cheiro da brisa do mar. Aqui foi onde ela havia sido sempre mais feliz. Parecia certo que devesse terminar aqui.

Pela última vez, ela foi até outra lista na sua cabeça, certificando-se de não ter deixado nada sem ser feito. Ela limpou seu apartamento para que seus pais não tivessem que fazê-lo. Ela falou para eles que iria se mudar para um lugar melhor quando o semestre acabasse o que, ela supôs ser tecnicamente verdade. Com essa desculpa ela conseguiu dar seus pertences para a caridade em vez de guardá-los em um depósito, deixando alguns pertences para seus pais guardarem. Seu gato havia sido dado para a Sra. Cope no final do corredor, ela sabia que ele teria uma boa casa lá.

Todos os seus aparelhos foram desligados e suas contas pagas. Sair da universidade tinha sido o último passo, livrando-se das últimas despesas. Ela não queria sobrecarregar seus pais com contas depois que ela fosse embora, ela já os havia feito passarem por muito. Tinha até alguns dólares deixados em sua conta bancária para pagar sua cremação direta sem serviços especificados no seu testamento. Ela não queria fazer seus pais passarem pela dor e as despesas de um funeral que ninguém a além deles iria comparecer.

Já era tempo. O sol havia deslizado no horizonte, a última fita brilhante de laranja desapareceu atrás das ondas. Bella pegou a mochila e a arma. Algo chamou sua atenção e ela olhou de volta para a linha das árvores. O ar parecia brilhar como uma miragem no alto verão e então uma porta apareceu. O queixo de Bella caiu. Sua mente saltou para "O Show de Truman" e, por um instante bizarro, ela se perguntou se o mundo em volta dela tinha sido um cenário o tempo todo.

Uma mulher saiu da porta, os olhos varrendo em torno do local até que pousaram em Bella. – Ah, bom - disse ela. – Nós chegamos a tempo - Ela levantou a mão, segurando algo parecido com um pequeno controle remoto. Ela apontou para Bella e o mundo ficou preto.

Bella se esforçou para abrir os olhos. Ela sentiu como se suas pálpebras estivessem coladas e sua boca estava seca como papel. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, como se ela tivesse bebido muito na noite anterior, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor em total perplexidade. Aquele não era seu quarto. Paredes pintadas de branco, piso marrom coberto pelo que parecia ser linóleo e uma cama muito estreita com lençóis brancos.

A parede se abriu, embora Bella não pudesse ver o contorno da porta. Uma mulher entrou e de repente Bella lembrou-se de estar no parque e ver esta mulher abrir uma porta no ar. Bella sentiu uma negação impotente que aflige quase todo mundo que vê o impossível, querendo mais do que tudo uma explicação que colocasse tudo em seu mundo novamente no lugar certo.

- Olá Bella – disse a mulher, seu tom alegre e amigável, mas o tom soou falso, como uma aeromoça forçada a fingir um sorriso tantas vezes que nenhum sorriso parecia genuíno. Ela usava uma túnica cinza prateada que se dividia abaixo da cintura para revelar sua calça escura. Seu cabelo era quase da mesma cor dos de Bella, um rico mogno marrom, os olhos quase da mesma cor. Ela parecia familiar, mas Bella não conseguia identificar da onde. – Eu sou Lauren. Não fique em pânico, está bem? Você está a salvo e ninguém irá machucá-la.

- Onde eu estou? – Bella perguntou.

Lauren se sentou aos pés da cama de Bella e Bella se afastou, abraçando os joelhos com força. A reação de Bella não afetou o sorriso de Lauren. – Essa sempre é a parte difícil. Bella, eu fui enviada para trazê-la para sua nova casa em outro planeta.

Bella esperou – Qual é a piada?

- Não é uma piada. Você é o par perfeito para o Imperador dos Nove Planetas Federativos e você será a Imperatriz.

Bella a encarou – Sim, está bem. Ha ha. Deixe-me sair daqui, eu quero sair daqui.

O sorriso de Lauren não vacilou em nenhum segundo. Ele parecia mais firmemente colado em seu lugar. – Você não pode sair.

- Você não pode me trancar aqui contra a minha vontade. Isso é sequestro. – Bella deu tapinhas na lateral do seu corpo procurando seu telefone celular que normalmente ela carregava em seu bolso, mas ela não tinha bolsos. Ela não estava usando as roupas que usava no parque. Ela estava usando uma versão cor de vinho da túnica que a outra mulher usava, embora a dela estivesse coberta por bordados elaborados e pedras vermelhas e negras enquadradas em seu decote. Ela começou a inspecionar-se a sério e encontrou um bando de pedras como uma tiara de joias em seu cabelo e um novo anel em seu dedo médio direito. – O que é tudo isso? – ela exigiu.

- Algumas de suas novas joias – Lauren disse a ela.

- Olha, isso não é engraçado – Bella acusou – Eu quero minhas roupas de volta e não quero participar da sua brincadeira estúpida em um programa de televisão ou qualquer coisa que você esteja fazendo. Eu quero sair daqui. Agora – ela gritou a última palavra quando Lauren não se moveu para soltá-la.

Lauren tirou um pequeno, e gordo tablet de seu bolso e apertou na tela. Uma imagem apareceu no ar em cima dele, uma imagem de uma galáxia em espiral que girava lentamente. Bella passou sua mão por ela e olhou em volta, procurando qualquer explicação alternativa possível, mas ela sabia os episódios de Star Trek de trás para frente, a tecnologia para projetar hologramas simplesmente não existia, especialmente para sólidas e belas imagens como estas. - Esta é a Via Láctea, - disse Lauren. Ela tocou o tablet e a imagem ampliou-se para mostrar as múltiplas galáxias dentro de um universo maior. Lauren tocou em um ponto no holograma e ampliou em outra galáxia. -... E esta é a galáxia Forx, bilhões de anos-luz de distância da Terra.

- Como isso é possível? – Bella perguntou – Mesmo que nós viajássemos a velocidade da luz, demoraríamos bilhões de anos para chegarmos.

- Bem, acontece que Einstein estava certo quando disse que quando você se aproxima da velocidade da luz, sua massa torna-se infinitamente maior. Então, para mover-se entre grandes distâncias, você precisa dobrar o espaço, assim... – Lauren tocou na tela do tablet e mostrou a Bella um visual do universo dobrando-se como uma folha de papel, levando as duas amplamente espaçadas galáxias uma para o lado da outra. Isso parecia muito com aquelas coisas de outras dimensões da Teoria das Cordas que tinham tornado as aulas de astronomia de Bella tão difíceis - E o tempo, também - Lauren concluiu.

- Eu me movi ao longo do tempo, também? – a dor de cabeça de Bella estava ficando pior a cada minuto. Realmente, se essas pessoas (seja lá quem for "eles") queriam que ela acreditasse nessa história, eles deveriam ter feito os detalhes mais críveis.

- Perto de três mil anos – Lauren disse a ela.

Bella revirou os olhos. Lauren parecia um pouco irritada, mas o seu sorriso continuava no lugar. - Os zombadores são sempre piores que os chorões - disse ela. - Você vai ver que eu estou dizendo a verdade em breve. Meu trabalho é dar-lhe uma breve introdução, para tentar ajudar-lhe na transição. Eles acham que é mais fácil para as mulheres ver primeiro outro humano.

- Eu quero ver um alienígena então – Bella a desafiou.

Lauren deu de ombros - Ok, se você realmente quer. - Ela apertou um botão no teclado e alguns momentos mais tarde alguém... Não, algo entrou no quarto e Bella tentou abafar um grito. Era enorme, de quase três metros de altura e magrelo, com membros longos e de aparência delicada e carregava em uma das mãos um longo pedaço de madeira. Completamente sem pelos, a pele azul era suave como um ovo. Sem nariz ou ouvidos perturbando a forma perfeitamente oval de sua cabeça. Pequenas fendas onde seu nariz deveria estar abriam e fechavam com cada respiração. Sua boca era uma barra sem lábios. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, observando-a com olhos pacientes e triangulares.

Bella tentou manter a calma, para controlar sua respiração, para não recuar, para não tremer. Ela falhou miseravelmente em todos os quatro. Hollywood poderia fazer algumas coisas incríveis com maquiagem, mas esta criatura simplesmente não podia ser falsa.

- Essa é a Tanya – Lauren disse – Ela é sua guarda-costas.

A criatura era do sexo feminino? Seu peito nu era completamente plano, sem mamilos. Ela usava um par de calças com as pernas tão cheias que parecia uma saia e abaixo deles, ela tinha um par de pés como de pato e nus. Bella se obrigou a esticar a mão. – Pr-prazer em c-conhecê-la.

Tanya se inclinou sobre a mão de Bella, sua testa quase tocando a parte de trás da mesma. - Saudações, Alpha Prima, - ela disse, sua voz soando como se ela surgisse de um poço profundo. Bella viu um flash de dentes pontiagudos, triangulares. - Estou honrada em atendê-la.

- Você pode ir agora, Tanya – Lauren disse – Eu irei chamá-la quando ela estiver pronta.

Tanya partiu, movendo-se graciosamente como um navio através da água.

- Agora você acredita em mim? - Lauren disse, com uma pitada de sarcasmo revestindo suas palavras.

Horrivelmente, Bella estava começando a acreditar. – Como... P-por quê? – ela estava tremendo violentamente, sentindo como se fosse desmaiar.

- Respire fundo – Lauren ordenou – Vamos lá, Bella. Respire fundo.

Bella fez o que ela mandou. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu que seu batimento cardíaco estava em um ritmo mais lento, quase normal. - Por que eu? – ela disse. - De toda a galáxia, por que eu, Bella Swan? Por que o Imperador não se casa com uma mulher de seu próprio planeta?

- Porque não há mulheres em Volterra - disse Lauren. - Séculos atrás, as mulheres de sua raça começaram a desaparecer. Ninguém jamais pode encontrar uma razão para isso. Para sobreviver, eles começaram a vasculhar planetas próximos por mulheres que estavam perto o suficiente e com a genética parecida para cruzar com eles. Conforme o tempo passou, eles começaram a incluir cada vez mais planetas em sua busca. A Terra está em seu radar a apenas a algumas centenas de anos. Em algum momento, um arqueólogo desenterrou seus ossos ou algo assim e seu DNA foi inserido em um computador. Quando você surgiu como uma combinação, fui enviada de volta para você.

- E se eu já fosse casada?

Lauren sacudiu a cabeça. - Você não teria sido inserida no banco de dados se você tivesse sido casada ou se você tivesse filhos. Os Volturi não têm noção do divórcio. Uma vez que você é casado, você está sempre casado, mesmo se você viver separadamente.

A mente de Bella foi sem querer a Mike, mas o pensamento dele já não doía como antes. Se ele não tivesse rompido o noivado deles, ela nunca teria sido sequestrada. Mais uma coisa que ele havia fodido na sua vida.

- O Imperador... Ele não se parece com Tanya, não é? - Bella perguntou.

Lauren sacudiu a cabeça. - Não, ela é Dynali, eles não são geneticamente compatíveis. Aqui, eu vou te mostrar como o Imperador é. – Ela tocou no tablet e a imagem de um homem piscou no ar.

- Ele parece humano - Bella disse, aliviada. O homem da imagem girando no ar à sua frente tinha o cabelo marrom-vermelho enferrujado e pele pálida, mais pálida ainda que a dela.

Lauren assentiu, e tocou no tablet rapidamente para que a imagem desaparecesse. - Eles são muito semelhantes. Algumas pequenas diferenças.

- Isso é muito estranho - Bella sussurrou. - Eu não posso... - sua cabeça rodou novamente.

- Seu nome é Edward, - Lauren continuou, como se Bella não estivesse desmoronando em sua frente.

- Edward? O nome do rei alienígena é Edward? - Bella estava a pouca distância do riso histérico de rachar e finalmente acabar no hospício que tinha sido uma possibilidade ameaçadora por toda a sua vida. Talvez ela estivesse em um manicômio e isso tudo fosse uma fantasia bizarra.

- Bem, claro que o seu nome não é realmente Edward, mas o seu implante tradutor escolhe o equivalente mais próximo em Inglês.

- Espere, nós pulamos alguma coisa? Que chip tradutor?

- Ele não fala Inglês e você não fala Volturi. Isso é um problema quando você tem vários planetas com múltiplas culturas na mesma Federação. O chip é como um desses implantes que traduz o som em impulsos elétricos que são lidos por seu cérebro. Ele ouve o que a pessoa está dizendo e instantaneamente traduz para o seu cérebro para que você possa compreendê-los. Quando você responde, seus chips traduzem a mesma coisa para eles. Eles são algo que são instalados no nascimento nesta galáxia. Você pode chamá-lo de Edward e ele vai ouvir o seu verdadeiro nome em sua cabeça.

Bella estendeu a mão e tocou os ouvidos, em volta da cabeça e não sentiu nada incomum. Lauren interpretou seu gesto corretamente. - Sim, você teve uma cirurgia no cérebro para implantar o chip, e para corrigir algumas coisinhas. A tecnologia médica deles é tão avançada que eles podem fazer isso sem deixar cicatrizes depois.

- Que pequenas coisas? - Bella perguntou. Uma raça que poderia construir uma nave espacial que, poderia literalmente, dobrar o espaço em torno dela tinha que ser incrivelmente avançada, mas a ideia de alguém mexer em torno de seu cérebro era muito desconcertante. Sua cabeça já estava muito fodida como era.

- Você tinha alguns... Er... Fios cruzados, digamos assim. Seu cérebro não produzia os produtos químicos certos, razão pela qual você lutou com a depressão sua vida toda.

- E você pode corrigir isso, simples assim? - Bella ficou surpresa. Ela pensou nas inúmeras drogas que tinham sido dadas a ela, algumas das quais tiveram efeitos colaterais piores do que a doença que elas deveriam tratar, sempre em busca daquele remédio mágico, ou combinação de ambos, o que a faria como qualquer outra pessoa. E agora, ela foi supostamente curada, algo que sua mente simplesmente não estava preparada para lidar ainda. Ela não sabia como era viver a vida normalmente, e por incrível que pareça, era quase um conceito assustador. Ela sabia quem "Bella Deprimida" era. Ela nunca tinha conhecido a "Bella Normal" e não sabia como ela era.

- Eles podem corrigir um monte de coisas - disse Lauren - Incluindo as pequenas falhas em seu código genético. Você não terá mais a mesma idade de um ser humano normal. Você vai ter a mesma longevidade de um Volturi, que é de cerca de 400 anos, e você não está suscetível a coisas como o câncer.

- Por favor - Bella disse, sua mente alcançando um ponto de sobre carga, incapaz de processar a informação que já tinha sido dada. - Só me deixe ir. Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Você não pode voltar - disse Lauren. - É impossível. Você sabe todos os filmes de viagem no tempo em que os personagens têm de evitar encontrar a si mesmos? Bem, é um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Você teria que chegar exatamente no momento que você partiu, porque você não pode existir em dois fluxos de tempo distintos. Nós não temos a capacidade de ser tão precisos assim. Nossos saltos normalmente nos faz pousar dentro de dois ou três dias a contar da data alvo. Esta foi a minha segunda tentativa. Na primeira vez, cheguei logo após seu funeral.

- Funeral - Bella repetiu suavemente. Seus pais devem ter desconsiderado seus desejos, o que fazia sentido, uma vez que Lauren havia mencionado seu DNA ter sido recuperado a partir de ossos. - O que meus pais vão achar que aconteceu comigo agora?

- Eles vão pensar que seu corpo deve ter caído no mar e ter sido levado, para nunca mais ser recuperado. Isso é o que os artigos de jornal vão dizer, de qualquer maneira.

- Mas isso não faz sentido - Bella gritou. - Se eu estou aqui, não há corpo para os arqueólogos descobrirem.

- Não tem de ser a partir de ossos - disse Lauren. - Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa com o seu DNA nele que poderia ser definitivamente ligado a você. Nós encontramos uma mulher, porque sua mãe tinha salvado seu primeiro dente de bebê e ele acabou em um museu.

- O que acontece se eu me recusar a casar com o Imperador? - Bella perguntou. - Eu posso recusar, né?

Lauren deu de ombros. - Isso é com você, mas a maioria das mulheres acaba por ser incapaz de recusar no final. Homens Volturi podem ser muito charmosos e persuasivos. Assim que ele se encontrar com você, ele vai pensar que ele está apaixonado e ele vai fazer tudo o que pode para conquistá-la. Mas se você recusar ele, você vai voltar para o banco de dados para ver se você combina com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Você tem um companheiro?

Os olhos de Lauren brilharam e seu rosto enrijeceu. - Meu companheiro morreu, então eu voltei para o banco de dados. Mas provavelmente será um longo período de tempo, se algum dia, eu voltar a ser combinada com mais alguém.

- Por quê?

Ela viu a mandíbula Lauren apertar. - Eu não sou uma grande prioridade. Você, por outro lado, seria. Mas não se engane, mesmo se você se recusar com qualquer combinação que eles encontrarem, você ainda vai permanecer em Volterra para o resto de sua vida. Não há volta. Isso é impossível. Por favor, se você não acredita em nada que eu lhe digo, acredite nisso. Eu não quero que você tenha falsas esperanças. Você não pode voltar ao seu fluxo de tempo e a Terra hoje não é um lugar que você gostaria de visitar.

- Quanto tempo levaremos para chegar ao planeta do Imperador?

- Bem, na realidade. Nós já estamos lá.

Tempo para evitar outro ataque de ansiedade. Lauren estava ficando realmente irritada com ela, seu sorriso esticando mais e mais. Ela puxou uma Bella protestando em pé, e abriu a porta. Bella não queria passar por aquela porta. Aqui, pelo menos, parecia seguro. Lá fora, ela não tinha ideia do que ela iria ver. Lauren a empurrou completamente. - Vamos, Bella, eu estou cansada e eu quero ir para casa.

- Onde estão os meus sapatos? - Bella perguntou. O piso era liso e tão quente como pele, mas certamente ela não deveria andar descalço.

- Você não precisa de nenhum - foi tudo que Lauren disse.

Bella hesitou na moldura da porta, ainda relutante em sair para o desconhecido. Lauren revirou os olhos. - Você está perfeitamente segura, eu garanto. Mulheres são praticamente sagradas na cultura deles.

Ela foi impelida para o que parecia ser um corredor com paredes de pedra e um teto tão alto que desapareceu nas sombras. Bella não podia dizer de onde a luz que iluminava estava vindo. Tanya, a mulher azul, levantou de onde estava ajoelhada ao lado da porta, passando para o lado de Bella. Sua guarda-costas. - Não tenha medo pequena Rainha - disse ela. - Eu vou te proteger.

Lauren levou-as a uma porta, que tinha um esquema que Bella podia ver, um alívio depois de ter estado em um quarto onde ela não tinha certeza de onde as saídas eram. Era desconcertante por ter o que parecia ser uma parede sólida de repente abrir, mas não ter ideia de como abri-la ela mesma. A porta era redonda, como uma porta Hobbit, mas muito alta. Se as portas e corredores e a altura de sua guarda-costas eram qualquer indicação, essas eram pessoas extremamente altas.

- Uma última coisa - disse Lauren, parando com a mão na maçaneta. - Quando você sorrir certifique-se de manter os dentes cobertos. Mostrar os dentes é considerado uma ameaça.

Bella nunca se sentiu menos propicia a sorrir em sua vida, mas ela levou as palavras em consideração. Lauren girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu para dentro.

O quarto era pequeno, com as paredes de pedra, as mesmas do corredor e a mesma fonte de luz escondida. Os móveis eram escassos e tinha o ar de uma sala de espera. Um pequeno grupo de homens estava sentado em almofadas no chão. Todos eles levantaram. Lauren deu um forte empurrão em Bella e ela tropeçou pela porta. Lauren não seguir. Ela fechou a porta atrás de Bella, deixando-a sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Bella reconheceu o que era para ser seu novo marido, ladeado à esquerda e à direita por dois outros homens. O Imperador caminhou lentamente em direção a Bella como se tentasse evitar assustá-la e parou bem na frente dela. Ela teve que esticar o pescoço para olhar para ele. Ela tinha 1,65m, a altura média de uma mulher, mas ao lado deste homem, ela sentiu-se minúscula. O topo de sua cabeça mal chegou ao centro de peito dele.

Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou, e os outros dois homens copiaram seu movimento. – Saudações - ele disse suavemente. De perto, ela podia ver as diferenças entre a espécie dele e a sua. Seu nariz era mais plano, um pouco mais largo e os olhos cor de âmbar tinham uma pupila em forma de diamante, com nenhum branco em torno da íris visível.

Quando ele falou, ela viu flashes de presas.

Ela tremia, tentando lembrar como falar. – O-ol-Olá - ela gaguejou.

Ele estava a estudando com grande interesse, especialmente o seu longo cabelo castanho. Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la e ela recuou ao ver sua mão. Ele tinha apenas quatro dedos, como os personagens de "Os Simpsons", e cada dedo tinha uma garra.

- Edward, pare. Você está a assustando. - Uma mulher abriu caminho através do grupo para ficar entre Bella e o Imperador. Ela era pequena, com cabelo escuro espetado em torno de sua pequena cabeça.

- Afaste-se - ela disse ao Imperador. Ele resmungou baixinho, na verdade, rosnou, mas a mulher manteve sua posição. Ela sorriu para Bella, cuidando para manter os dentes cobertos por seus lábios e estendeu a mão. - Eu sou Alice - ela disse. Bella tomou sua mão na dela, o prazer de ver cinco dedos. - Eu sei que nós vamos ser grandes amigas!

Ela apontou para o homem à esquerda, um com o cabelo amarelo. Não loiro, como um ser humano, mas um amarelo como um giz de cera, com os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar. Ele tinha muitas cicatrizes no rosto, braços e peito, visíveis em torno dos coletes abertos, que todos os homens usavam. Bella sentiu imediatamente uma afinidade para com ele como fazia com todas as criaturas feridas. - Esse é Jasper, meu companheiro - Alice anunciou. - O outro é Emmett, irmão mais novo de Edward.

Edward avançou um pouco mais e Bella viu um flash com o canto do olho. Ela olhou, e choque atingiu-a como um soco no estômago. Ele tinha uma cauda e que dançava sinuosamente por trás de sua cabeça, a ponta agraciada com o cabelo da mesma cor da cabeça dele.

O homem para o qual ela tinha sido sequestrada de seu planeta para se unir tinha uma cauda. Ter uma cauda não era uma "pequena diferença".

Bella tentou respirar, mas parecia que todo o oxigênio foi sugado da sala. Ela ouviu Alice gritar, sua visão encolheu para pontinhos e depois piscou como uma vela apagando.

Edward, Imperador dos Nove Planetas Federados, pegou sua pequena noiva quando ela desmaiou. Ele foi avisado que isso poderia acontecer, mas ele ainda estava um pouco magoado e profundamente preocupado. Ela estava com medo dele e repelido pelas suas características, tão diferente das dela.

Ele levou seu pequeno corpo até a área de estar, colocando-a sobre um dos travesseiros. Alice estava quase frenética, batendo nas pálidas bochechas de cera de Bella - Alice, deixe-a - ordenou. - Ela vai acordar quando ela estiver pronta.

Jasper pegou seus ombros e afastou-a gentilmente. Alice parecia quase tão preocupada quanto ele se sentia, ele tinha aprendido a ler as expressões faciais dos humanos com ela.

O desmaio de Bella lhe deu tempo para estudá-la sem fazê-la ficar nervosa. Uma de suas mãos estava perto de seu rosto e ele estudou com curiosidade. Essas minúsculas e inúteis garras! Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente empurrou o lábio dela para cima para poder ver seus dentes e viu que eles eram tão lisos e sem graça como os que Alice tinha. Era uma coisa boa que Bella tinha Tanya para protegê-la, porque ela era praticamente indefesa.

Ele inalou novamente, respirando seu aroma delicioso e seu coração bateu em resposta. Não havia dúvida de que ela era aquela destinada para ele. Levaria tempo, mas ela se acostumaria com ele e suas diferenças, e viria a amá-lo como ele a amava.

As emoções tinham o apanhado desprevenido com sua intensidade. Ternura, desejo, proteção, emoções que nunca tinham feito sentido antes. Era como se o mundo estivesse sem cor e de repente seus olhos foram cercados por ela. Ele queria abraçá-la e girar em círculos alegres. Ele queria rosnar para Jasper e Emmett, seu melhor amigo e seu irmão, e ordená-los para ir para longe de sua noiva, para abraçá-la e mantê-la a salvo e somente para ele.

Ele a tinha encontrado, finalmente. Ele esperou tanto tempo, com ciúmes de outros casais e sua felicidade, o desejo de ter alguém para amar. E agora ela estava aqui e era mais do que ele poderia ter sonhado.

Ela começou a se mexer e ele sentou-se rapidamente, não querendo assustá-la por estar pairando sobre ela quando ela abrisse os olhos. Ele olhou para Emmett e desta vez ele rosnou. Emmett estava olhando para ela com a mesma expressão estupefata que ele devia estar usando. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: Oh, não. Seu segundo foi: MINHA!

Bella abriu os olhos e imediatamente quis fechá-los novamente. Não tinha sido um pesadelo ou uma alucinação. Seus olhos seguiram Alice, um pouco de normalidade. -Está tudo bem, Bella? - ela perguntou.

Bella soltou uma risada sarcástica e Edward pulou, assustado com a emissão do som estranho de sua noiva.

- Está tudo bem - Alice o acalmou. - É o som divertido, lembra? - Ele acenou com a cabeça, uma pitada de confusão em seus olhos, porque ele não podia determinar o que Bella achava que era engraçado.

Bella sentou-se, com a mão na testa. - Eu não me sinto muito bem - ela murmurou.

- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu? - Alice perguntou.

Bella não conseguia se lembrar. Alguns dias atrás, talvez? Alimentos tinham ficado desinteressantes.

- Venha - Alice disse, estendendo-lhe a mão e ajudou Bella a se levantar. - Você precisa comer alguma coisa e seu povo está esperando para ver você.

Bella apertou a mão de Alice como uma tábua de salvação. - O que eu faço? Eu não sei agir como uma rainha.

- Basta ser você mesma - Alice disse com firmeza.

Isso não foi muito útil. Apenas "ser ela mesma" levou a uma infância miserável, condenada ao ostracismo e provocada por seus colegas, e na faculdade, sua tranquilidade e sua timidez tinham a levada a ser considerada como distante.

Ela deixou Alice levá-la de volta para o corredor de pedra, Tanya e os homens seguindo atrás. Ela abriu a porta e Bella congelou, seu coração pulando em sua garganta. Havia centenas de... Seres na sala, sentados em almofadas ao redor das mesas baixas e todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar para ela. Bella queria se retirar, mas Edward e os outros dois homens estavam atrás dela, bloqueando sua rota de fuga. O lugar tinha ficado silencioso.

Sem aviso, Edward pegou Bella e segurou-a no ar. - Alpha Prima Bella - ele anunciou.

Bella arregalou os olhos e agarrou nas mãos que a seguravam no alto por sua caixa torácica. A sala irrompeu em ruído, punhos martelando em mesas e seu nome sendo gritado.

Quando ele a colocou em pé de novo, Bella olhou afiada para Alice. - O que é um Alpha Prima? - perguntou a ela.

Alice apontou para uma mesa vazia e eles se sentaram nas almofadas ao redor. Parecia que o Imperador comia com seus plebeus. Alice afastou-se com Bella para onde elas poderiam conversar em sussurros. - Alpha Prima é a sua classificação - Alice disse a ela. - Se você concordar em se casar com Edward, então você estará Imperatriz. Há Alfas, Betas e drones. Alfas são os mais fortes, o mais dominante.

- Eu não sou forte, nem dominante - Bella disse, confusa.

Alice sorriu. - Você vai ser. Que eu sei.

Bella não tinha ideia de como responder a uma declaração como essa, e ela foi salva de ter que responder por um homem que trouxe uma bacia de água em um suporte curto. - Alpha Prima, posso lavar suas mãos? - perguntou ele. Ele era Volturi, mas ele era muito menor que os outros, aproximando-se do tamanho de um grande macho humano.

- Sim, com certeza. - Bella estendeu as mãos na frente dela e ele mergulhou-as na tigela, tomando cuidado para não picar ela com suas garras. Elas haviam sido cortadas curtas, mas Bella imaginava que poderiam provavelmente ainda fazer algum dano.

A água tinha um leve aroma, semelhante ao de sândalo. Ele esfregou cada dedo e usou um pequeno pincel em suas unhas antes tendendo para as palmas das mãos e as costas das mãos, e quando ele estava satisfeito, ele secou-as com uma toalha de pano incrivelmente macia.

- Obrigado - disse Bella automaticamente e a sala ficou em silêncio de novo. Bella corou, certa de que devia ter cometido um gafe terrível.

Alice sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eles estão apenas surpresos, isso é tudo. A maioria das pessoas não se incomoda de agradecer drones.

Bella não poderia imaginar não agradecer alguém que fez algo por ela, não importa qual fosse a sua classe, mas foi desconfortável para ela se destacar. O homem curvou-se profundamente. Um prato foi trazido a ele e ele o pôs em sua frente com outro arco. Quando ele se virou, Bella viu que seu rabo era curto, não chegando até a parte de trás de seus joelhos.

Ela mencionou a cauda mais curta para Alice.

- Alphas geralmente têm as mais longas caudas. É um motivo de orgulho para eles. Se perder uma luta, o vencedor muitas vezes corta a cauda como um prêmio, então a cauda mais longa, mais tempo eles estão sem perder. Elogiar a cauda de um homem é como elogiar sua virilidade.

Ela observou como os drones circulavam pela sala, entregando pratos para as pessoas que mal os notavam, assumindo de imediato, uma atitude subserviente, sempre que alguém falava com eles. - Drones são escravos ou algo assim?

Alice balançou a cabeça, e Bella ficou horrorizada. - Mas isso é errado. Não posso ter escravos à minha espera.

- Bem, não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso esta noite - disse Alice, de forma sensata o suficiente, então fez um gesto para o prato de Bella. - Coma.

- Mas o resto da mesa não foi servido.

- Eles não vão ser até que você comece a comer. Todo mundo está esperando por você.

Bella corou de novo e considerou o prato na frente dela. Não havia nenhum tipo de utensílios. Ela olhou para Alice, que fez um movimento de beliscar com os dedos. A comida era em forma de pequenos quadrados, como pequenos Hot Pockets. Bella pegou um e colocou-o na boca. Ela mordeu e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Era delicioso, o que quer que fosse. Era carne, leve e saborosa com uma textura como a de frango e algum tipo de vegetal, com um molho cremoso. Ela não podia dizer que já tinha experimentado um sabor parecido com isso, mas era bom.

Mais drones chegaram com tigelas de água e pratos que foram colocados diante dos outros depois que suas mãos e garras haviam sido satisfatoriamente limpas. Uma bandeja que Bella presumiu ser de condimentos foi colocada no centro da mesa. Jasper colocou uma colher de uma pasta azul no lado do prato. Nos pratos dos homens, havia apenas pedaços de carne cozida, cortadas em pequenos quadrados que eram pegos delicadamente com as pontas de suas garras, Jasper ocasionalmente mergulhando na pasta azul.

- Estritamente carnívoros - Alice sussurrou - Legumes podem deixá-los realmente doentes se eles tentaram comê-los. Não podem digeri-los.

Os olhos de Edward ficavam cravados em Bella, assim como os olhos de Emmett. Foi difícil para ela comer sob análise. Ela tentou usar as pontas de suas unhas como eles fizeram. Ela ia ter que parar de roê-las e deixá-las crescerem, se ela não quisesse parecer rude.

- A sua comida está satisfatória, Bella? - Edward perguntou. Bella pulou um pouco.

- Oh, sim, está tudo bem. Está muito saborosa, obrigada. - Bella disse.

Ela olhou para seus colegas de jantar. Parecia que a vida inteligente no universo tinha tomado um padrão semelhante em todos os lugares. Todas as criaturas eram basicamente humanoides aproximadamente com quatro membros, dois olhos, uma cabeça, mas parecia haver infinitas variações no tamanho e cor dessas características. Havia uma criatura bebendo um líquido em uma tigela com o que Bella pensou ser um canudo, mas depois percebeu que era sua língua.

Quando o jantar terminou, as mãos foram novamente lavadas e os pratos retirados pelos drones. Bella fez questão de agradecer o drone que serviu ela e o olhar encantado que ele lhe deu foi a sua recompensa.

Edward se levantou e a sala ficou em silêncio. - Eu pretendo cortejar Bella - ele disse, e olhou em volta com expectativa e pareceu satisfeito com a falta de resposta.

- Eu desafiarei - disse Emmett. Ele levantou-se.

Edward parecia chateado. Houve alguns arquejos pela sala e Alice, a seu lado, fechou os olhos com uma pequena careta. - Eu estava com medo de que isso fosse acontecer - ela sussurrou.

- O que? O que está acontecendo? - Bella sussurrou freneticamente.

- Eles vão lutar para ver quem tem o direito de cortejá-la primeiro.

- Por 'cortejar', você quer dizer namorar?

Alice assentiu. - Eu acho que ele e Edward têm partes iguais o suficiente no DNA para que você seja compatível para Emmett também.

- Eu escolho estacas - Emmett declarou.

Alice soltou a respiração que estava segurando. - Lutar com estacas em vez de mão-a-mão com garras e dentes significa que é menos provável que qualquer um deles seja gravemente ferido.

- Alice, eles lutam apenas até que um deles seja derrubado ou algo assim, certo? Não é até a morte ou alguma desse tipo? – A ansiedade de Bella estava aumentando. Ela não tinha estado ali por mais do que um par de horas e ela já estava separando a família de seu noivo ao meio.

Alice hesitou. - Eles lutam até que um deles se renda. O vencedor pode decidir o que acontece em seguida.

As mesas no final oposto da sala foram puxadas para trás para dar espaço aos combatentes, e aos dois homens foram levados longos, postes de madeira espessa.

Eles se curvaram um sobre o outro e assumiram uma posição de combate. Emmett fez o primeiro movimento e trouxe sua lança para baixo, balançando no ar na cabeça de Edward. Edward girou para fora do caminho, batendo em Emmett no lado com sua lança, em seguida, balançando-a em torno por um momento para derrubá-lo sobre os ombros de Emmett. Emmett tropeçou, mas não caiu, girando na direção de seu irmão, imediatamente tendo que saltar para o lado para evitar um golpe da estaca de Edward, apontado para seu estômago. Parecia que Emmett tinha mais força, mas Edward era mais rápido e mais ágil. Edward o manteve tonto, nunca dando a ele a chance de recuperar seu equilíbrio. Emmett balançou desesperadamente sua lança na cabeça de Edward e Edward se abaixou, girando para atacar Emmett na parte de trás dos joelhos, fazendo-o cair no chão. Edward colocou sua estaca na garganta de Emmett.

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Emmett considerou suas opções.

- Rendimento - Emmett disse.

Edward estendeu sua lança no ar antes de curvar-se em direção ao seu irmão. Bella pensou que ele estava inclinando-se para ajudar Emmett a se colocar em pé, mas Edward atacou com suas garras e cortou a cauda de Emmett, cortando-a fora de uma vez. Ele levou a coisa ainda se contorcendo no ar através da sala e parou na frente de Bella. Ele ajoelhou-se e estendeu-a para ela, de cabeça baixa.

- Pegue-a, pegue-a - Alice insistiu. - Bella, você tem que pegá-la.

Bella desejou que ela não tivesse comido a versão alienígena de Hot Pockets. Seu estômago estava revirando. Ela estendeu a mão e fechou-a em torno da cauda cortada. Era surpreendentemente pesado, espesso e viscoso com músculo.

A sala aplaudiu.

Bella viu Emmett sendo cuidado por quem ela supôs ser um médico, apontando uma caixa no coto sangrando de Emmett.

Ela olhou para a cauda em sua mão. Ela sempre pensou que não era possível desmaiar estando sentada.

Ela estava errada.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: É Bed and Breakfast acabou, mas ja começamos com uma nova e super diferente**

**Edward aliem, ou melhor Alienward \o/**

**Então explicações, vcs viram que os cap são enormeeees, então por enquanto vai ser um cap por semana, toda segunda feira.  
**

**Quando eu tiver mais cap, e senti que vcs realmente gostam e vão participar, vão ser dois cap por semana, mas por enquanto é um e toda a Segunda-feira Ok.  
**

**Beijocas e divirtam-se  
**


	3. 2 - Gifts

_Traduzido por Sweetie_**  
**

**Capítulo 2 – **_**Gifts - **_**Presentes**

Bella estava ficando mal do coração de acordar em lugares estranhos.

Ela estava deitada em uma espécie de grande, circular, depressão em formato de tigela - que foi forrado com almofadas em uma ampla gama de tamanhos, cores e tecidos. Ela rolou sobre seu estômago e espiou sobre a borda. Edward estava sentado no chão, com as costas contra a parede, do outro lado da sala e ele estava olhando para ela. Bella se abaixou rapidamente.

- Bella, eu não vou te machucar. Você não precisa me temer.

Sua voz soou tão triste que ela espiou novamente.

- Você está perfeitamente segura. Veja, Tanya está aqui. – Bella seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu Tanya, que estava ajoelhada em silêncio no canto, seu apoio colocado no topo de suas coxas. Ela poderia ter sido confundida com uma estátua de tão imóvel que ela estava.

Bella olhou ao redor do resto do quarto. As paredes eram de pedra, polida e esculpida com símbolos indecifráveis ao redor do topo, e várias portas redondas que levam a lugares desconhecidos. Não havia muito na forma de móveis, alguns troncos como objetos e, estranhamente o suficiente, uma poltrona reclinável La-Z-Boy que ainda tinha as etiquetas. Uma mesa baixa, como as que ela tinha visto no jantar estava no canto, com almofadas a rodeando. O quarto tinha a mesma fonte oculta de iluminação como os outros lugares que ela tinha visto. Sem janelas. Ela percebeu que não tinha visto nenhuma desde que chegou.

- Eu tenho um presente para você - Edward disse seu tom suave e persuasivo.

Oh, Deus, por favor, não deixe que seja outra cauda cortada.

- E Emmett está bem? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, ele está bem. - Edward parecia envergonhado. - Eu sinto muito se eu lhe dei uma má impressão depois do jantar. É que para o meu povo, a cauda de um adversário derrotado é um presente honrado.

Ela havia desmaiado como uma heroína vitoriana em um romance gótico na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Que ótima maneira de se apresentar. Poderia muito bem fazer uma idiota de si mesma dentro das primeiras horas para que eles soubessem logo de cara com o que estavam lidando. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Bella, olhe para mim - disse Edward. Ela obedeceu, mas foi difícil encontrar seus olhos. - Ninguém pensa mal de você.

Ela não acreditava nele, mas ele foi gentil ao tentar. Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você gostaria de ver seu presente?

- Sim, por favor - disse ela educadamente.

- Alice disse que você gosta de ler.

- Sim, eu gosto - Bella respondeu. Ela se perguntou como Alice tinha descoberto isso, e que tipo de ficção que ela iria encontrar neste mundo.

Ele estendeu um comprimido e preto tablet. Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro de prazer, reconhecendo como um e-reader. - Há muitos livros neste computador. Pedi a Lauren para preenchê-lo para você com livros do seu tempo.

Bella se mexeu na borda para sair da depressão, mas tropeçou em um travesseiro. Surpreendentemente, ele estava lá a tempo de pegá-la antes que ela pudesse cair e bater no chão. Ele a apoiou em pé e estendeu o e-reader. Depois que ela pegou, ele recuou, retomando seu lugar no chão.

Bella respirou fundo e foi sentar-se ao lado dele. Ele parecia encantado por sua iniciativa, a sua cauda sacudindo no chão onde ela estava ao lado dele. Ela já estava ficando melhor em ler sua linguagem corporal.

- Obrigado por isso - Bella ligou o e-reader. - Foi um presente muito atencioso. - E Deus Todo-Poderoso, se era! O dispositivo tinha dezenas de milhares de livros, que iam desde os clássicos que ela amava, a séries completas de suas autoras contemporâneos favoritas, livros que não haviam sido publicados ainda (em seu tempo, de qualquer maneira. Supôs que eles agora seriam considerados como "literatura antiga"). Ela poderia ter passado horas navegando através dele, mas ela sabia que seria rude. Obrigou-se a desligá-lo e colocá-lo de lado.

- Estou feliz que você gosta - disse Edward. - Alice disse que você deve ter um puff para poder ler.

- Alice estava certa. Eles são lugares confortáveis para se ler.

Sua apreciação parecia encorajá-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. - Eu tenho muitos presentes para você. Comecei a comprar presentes para minha futura noiva quando eu era jovem. Sempre tentei imaginar como você seria e eu acho que a realidade ultrapassa de longe meus sonhos.

- Edward, por favor, não me coloque em um pedestal - alertou.

Ele parecia muito confuso. - Por que você acha que eu iria querer fazer você ficar em uma viga de apoio?

Ok, então ela tinha que ter cuidado com as expressões idiomáticas e figuras de linguagem, porque, obviamente, elas não se traduzem bem. - Deixe-me tentar novamente. O que eu quis dizer foi para você não pensar tão bem de mim. Eu não sei como ser uma imperatriz. Tenho tanto medo que eu vou fazer alguma coisa errada, que eu vou ofender alguém, porque eu não sei as regras da sua cultura.

- Você não entende. O fato de que você se importa te faz uma ótima imperatriz.

Ela tinha certeza de que havia muito mais do que isso, mas ela apreciava seus esforços para fazê-la se sentir melhor. – Como era a última imperatriz?

A mandíbula de Edward se apertou. - Ela não se importava.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Parecia que ela tinha tocado em um assunto sensível. – A Imperatriz era sua mãe?

- Era. - Sua voz era baixa e rouca.

Bella decidiu não forçar ainda mais. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele como um gesto de conforto, mas a surpresa nos olhos dele a fez a afastar rapidamente. - Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não - ele disse rapidamente. - Eu estava simplesmente surpreso. Eu não achei que você me tocaria de boa vontade. Estou ciente de que minha aparência é... Diferente para você.

O rosto de Bella ruborizou. Ela havia sido tão óbvia? Ela tinha ferido os sentimentos dele?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela com curiosidade. - Por que a seu rosto faz isso? Alice não tem essa capacidade.

- É... Hum... Não é uma habilidade. É uma resposta involuntária, quando me sinto envergonhada - Discutindo a fazia ainda ficar mais vermelha.

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela e cheirou. - Eu gosto. Você cheira bem.

Foi à última declaração a propósito de nada, ou os dois estavam relacionados? Ela não tinha certeza se queria saber.

- Você não tem motivo para se envergonhar - disse ele. - Você está indo muito bem, embora eu deva parecer muito estranho para você.

Bella começou a dizer que Tanya foi à criatura mais estranha que ela tinha encontrado e, em seguida, lembrou-se de que a mulher estava sentada na sala. Ainda silenciosa e imóvel como estava, era fácil esquecer que ela estava lá.

- Eu espero não parecer ser rude - Bella respondeu.

- Você tem um coração muito gentil, não é? Você é o primeiro terráqueo abduzido que eu conheci que está mais preocupado com os sentimentos daqueles que a capturaram do que consigo mesma.

Bella não sabia como responder a isso. Colocado dessa maneira soou um pouco louco, mas se Lauren tinha dito a verdade, ela estava presa aqui permanentemente e não seria uma boa ideia começar com o pé errado ofendendo as pessoas.

Edward passou a mão nas costas da mão de Bella. Bella colocou a mão sobre a mão dele novamente. Sua pele era tão fresca e suave. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, olhando para suas mãos.

Bella fez a pergunta que havia pairado no fundo de sua mente. - Por que não há quaisquer janelas? Eu não vi nada do mundo lá fora.

- Nosso mundo é frio - explicou. – Fomos construídos para suportar o frio, mas os que não são daqui, não se saem tão bem. Por isso nós construímos esta cidade subterrânea, para que nossas mulheres e jovens se sintam mais confortáveis.

Ela imaginou o mundo gelado de Hoth de Star Wars. - Quão frio é?

- A temperatura média é de cerca de 117 graus.

Que era ou um erro de tradução ou seu chip não fez a matemática de conversão. Ele viu a expressão confusa que ela usava e ambos pensavam sobre como chegar a um quadro comum de referência.

Foi Bella, que falou primeiro. - É sempre frio o suficiente para que a água congele?

- Não, é verão agora, as nossas estações trabalham como as horas - Ele se levantou e foi para um tronco para recuperar um bloco eletrônico e tocou alguns botões. Fotos apareceram, vegetação, animais e alguns que até pareciam ser uma combinação dos dois. Seu mundo não parece tão diferente da Terra. Bella descobriu que a maioria de sua precipitação caia como neve, o ano todo, mas no verão, a neve derretia quando o sol nascia. Seu planeta tinha uma quantidade de vida selvagem tão ampla quanto o seu, mas devido à atmosfera rica em oxigênio, a maioria deles era muito maior do que os que seriam encontrados na Terra. Sua gravidade também era mais forte, o que poderia explicar porque ela se sentia tão cansada desde que chegou ali. Edward assegurou-lhe que ela iria se acostumar com isso.

- Alguém mora na superfície?

- Oh, sim, claro. Aqueles que não têm companheiras, às vezes preferem. Pode ser difícil de assistir a felicidade dos outros, desejando pelo que eles tem. - ele olhou ao redor. - Eu comecei a construir esta toca quando eles começarão a busca por minha companheira. Eu não terminei, só coloquei o puff porque Alice disse que você iria querer. Eu achei que minha noiva iria gostar de decorá-lo. Gostaria de ver o resto?

Bella acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava em pé rapidamente, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Depois que ela levantou, ele não soltou a mão dela e Bella não tentou se afastar. Eles caminharam, de mãos dadas para a porta na parede da esquerda. Ele girou a maçaneta e as luzes se acenderam na sala aparentemente sem Edward ter que bater um interruptor ou controlá-los de qualquer forma. Era uma pequena casa de banho, um vaso sanitário e uma pia, mas sem chuveiro ou banheira.

- Eu coloquei isso para você - disse ele. - Alice fez Jasper instalar um em seus aposentos e ela disse que você iria gostar de um pra você também.

Bella agradeceu, mas se perguntou como ela deveria se banhar.

Ele estendeu a mão e deu descarga, observando o redemoinho de água no vaso, como se fascinado pela coisa. - Os seres humanos - disse ele, balançando a cabeça em diversão. - As únicas criaturas na galáxia Forx que querem eliminar dentro da água.

A curiosidade de Bella foi despertada e ela queria perguntar como os Volturi faziam, mas decidiu que era provavelmente uma pergunta melhor deixada sem perguntar.

Ele a levou até a porta seguinte, que acabou por ser um enorme armário, cheia de roupas cuidadosamente dobradas e empilhados nas prateleiras. - Esse lado é seu - disse ele. - Alice comprou roupas para você. Se você não gostar delas...

Bella balançou a cabeça. De espanto. Como Alice sabia essas coisas? - Tenho certeza que o que Alice escolheu vai ficar bom. Uau... Nunca tive tantas roupas na minha vida.

- É bom para a economia - Edward explicou. – Qualquer coisa que a rainha use torna-se moda, e os fabricantes de vestuário obtém mais clientes.

Ele abriu uma gaveta e Bella engasgou. Estava cheia de joias em todas as cores do arco-íris, colares, pulseiras, tiaras, todos eles piscando na luz. - Estas são as joias da Imperatriz. Suas joias pessoais serão armazenadas na gaveta debaixo. - Bella nunca tinha possuído qualquer joia além de uma pulseira de prata, e o pequeno anel de noivado que Mike lhe dera. Agora ela tinha uma gaveta cheia de pedras preciosas que fariam o diamante Hope parecer com um prêmio de uma máquina de doces.

E isso era tudo o que havia no quarto de Edward. Aparentemente, o Imperador dos Nove Planetas Federados tinha um palácio do tamanho de um pequeno apartamento. - Você gostou? - ele perguntou, parecendo tímido e esperançoso.

- É adorável - Bella disse, sorrindo, lembrando-se a tempo de manter os dentes cobertos. Ele parecia encantado com a resposta dela, sacudindo o rabo no ar, com os olhos brilhando.

Eles retomaram seus assentos no chão. Bella apontou para as gravações que decoraram o entorno superior da parede, ainda incerta se elas eram apenas decorativas ou se eram uma forma de escrita. - O que está esculpida na parede?

- Um poema de amor, um dos meus favoritos. - A ponta de sua cauda se contorcia sob sua perna e Bella se perguntou se isso era sua maneira de corar.

- Você pode lê-lo para mim? - perguntou ela.

- Oh! Quando minha senhora vem, e eu com amor a contemplo,

Eu a coloco em meu coração que bate e em meus braços a envolvo;

Meu coração está cheio de alegria divina

Porque eu sou dela e ela é minha.

Oh! Quando seus abraços macios me completarem, amor.

As fragrâncias de seus aromas me perfumam com sua doçura;

E quando seus lábios são pressionados com os meus,

Eu me torno embriagado e não precisa de vinho.

- Se você não gostar dele, podemos tê-lo coberto - ele ofereceu rapidamente, confundindo o silêncio dela com desaprovação.

- Eu acho que é bonito - Bella disse, sua voz um pouco trêmula. Ela sabia o que era ansiar por amor.

- Eu estive esperando minha vida toda por você - ele disse suavemente. - Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Posso cortejar você, Bella?

Ela piscou. Ela descobriu que ela realmente gostava desse homem, mesmo sem conhecê-lo tão bem, e um com origens traumáticas para isso. Mas ele era tão doce e sincero. Mesmo cortando a cauda de seu irmão tinha sido algo que ele tinha feito em um esforço para agradá-la. Apenas levaria algum tempo para conhecer um ao outro e aprender as manias um do outro. - Sim, Edward.

Seus olhos brilhavam, sua cauda dançava no ar ao lado de sua cabeça. - É muito tarde. Devemos dormir agora.

Bella olhou em volta. - Onde?

- No meu ninho. - Ele apontou para a depressão no chão onde tinha despertado.

- Eu... Hum... Eu não tenho tanta certeza...

Ele parecia entender porque ela estava hesitante. - Bella, eu não estou autorizado a tocá-la dessa forma. Nós ainda não somos um casal - Seus olhos suavizaram um pouco. - Eu sei que o seu mundo não era tão respeitoso com as mulheres ou tradições como o nosso. Com o tempo, vou ganhar a sua confiança, mas por agora, você tem Tanya para protegê-la.

Cruz credo, ela tinha esquecido que Tanya estava no quarto de novo. - Onde Tanya dorme?

- Onde ela está.

Bella começou a se opor, mas então percebeu que por tudo que ela sabia, a espécie de Tanya podia dormir confortavelmente na posição vertical. E só Deus sabe, mas ela não ia convidá-la para a cama com eles.

- Você disse que eu poderia cortejá-la - disse Edward. – Dormir abraçado no ninho durante o sono é parte do cortejo. Promove a ligação.

- Tudo bem, eu acho - Bella concordou. Ela nunca tinha realmente dormido na mesma cama com ninguém. Mike sempre ia embora, o que provavelmente devia ter sido um sinal de que algo estava errado, mas ela tinha estado tão apaixonada, cega por suas emoções e esperanças.

Edward apertou um botão na parede e um homem entrou, ajoelhando-se aos pés de Edward, sua cabeça se curvou. Um drone, a julgar pelo comprimento de sua cauda e seu tamanho menor. Ele ainda era grande para Bella, com ombros largos e braços musculosos tão grandes quanto sua coxa, mas ao lado de Edward, ele parecia atrofiado. - Pegue para Prima Alpha algumas roupas de dormir - ele ordenou.

O homem correu para o armário.

- Edward, eu poderia ter feito isso - Bella protestou.

Ele parecia um pouco confuso. - Mas, nós temos um drone...

Bella tentou novamente. - Eu não estou acostumada com as pessoas fazendo as coisas para mim. Eu não me importo em andar alguns metros para pegar a minha própria camisola.

A cauda de Edward abaixou. - É por isso que temos um drone. Você não tem mais que fazer as coisas por si mesma.

Ela não ia ganhar esta noite, Bella viu. - Qual é o nome dele?

Agora Edward parecia muito confuso. - Eu não sei. Isso importa?

- Você não sabe? Há quanto tempo você é o dono dele?

A cauda de Edward envolveu uma de suas pernas. - Eu não tenho certeza. Uma década, talvez.

- E você nunca perguntou o nome dele?

- Eu sinto muito - disse ele, mas obviamente não tinha certeza do por que estava se desculpando.

O homem voltou e ajoelhou-se diante de Bella, segurando suas roupas. Bella pegou e agradeceu-lhe. - Qual é seu nome?

- Jacob, Alpha Prima - ele disse suavemente, seus olhos fixos no chão.

- Obrigada, Jacob - Bella disse.

- Você pode ir - Edward disse a ele. Ele ainda olhou para Bella com olhos preocupados.

Ela levantou as roupas. - Eu estou indo me trocar - Ela entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pelo menos Jacob não tinha a tarefa de ter que vesti-la, também. Ela puxou a túnica pela cabeça e tirou as calças. Sem calcinha. Ah, droga. Essa era uma situação que tinha de ser corrigida rapidamente. Ela fez uma nota mental para pedir a Alice da próxima vez que a visse.

O material era incrivelmente suave, fazendo-a lembrar da camurça. As roupas eram simples e soltas, bem como uma roupa de hospital, em uma cor rosa suave. Bella geralmente preferia cores escuras, mas ela teve que admitir que era uma cor bonita. Ela deixou suas roupas dobradas sobre o balcão em torno da pia, sem saber onde estava o cesto de roupa suja, nem se a túnica poderia ser lavada, considerando a faixa de joias no decote.

Ela voltou para o quarto principal. Ela viu que Edward tinha trocado de roupa também e agora usava apenas um par de calças soltas no mesmo material como os pijamas de Bella. Seu peito era lindamente musculoso e ela notou com um pouco de choque que ele não tinha mamilos, assim como Tanya.

Ele estava esperando por ela na beira do ninho, como ele chamava. Ela deu um passo para dentro da pilha de travesseiros e se posicionou rigidamente, de costas. Edward aninhou-se ao lado dela, movendo alguns travesseiros de um jeito ou de outro até que ele se sentiu confortável e então ele puxou o corpo de Bella contra a seu, moldando seu corpo ao dela. Ele estalou os dedos e a iluminação na sala reduziu-se para uma penumbra, parecida com o crepúsculo, o suficiente para que se ela acordasse, seria capaz de ver onde estava, mas não o suficiente para perturbar seu sono.

Ela teve que admitir, tê-lo abraçado com ela era bom. Sua família nunca fui muito afetuosa. Ela provavelmente poderia contar em uma mão quantas vezes seus pais a tinham abraçado desde a infância. Ela descobriu que havia algo de reconfortante em um simples abraço. Sua orelha estava tão perto de seu peito que ela podia ouvir as batidas suaves do coração dele. Ele aconchegou o rosto no oco entre o ombro e o pescoço dela e, a respiração dele suavemente fazia cócegas em sua orelha.

Um barulho suave e baixo... Nossa, ele estava ronronando? Ele estava! O som era baixo, macio, embalando... Quando ela adormeceu, Bella pensou que era provavelmente uma boa coisa que ela gostava de gatos.

- Bella.

- Rrmmph.

- Bella.

Bella gemeu e pegou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça. Algo fez cócegas em seu nariz. Ela tentou virar o rosto de lado e ele a seguiu. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que a ponta da cauda de Edward tinha deslizado sob o travesseiro e estava brincando com seu nariz. Ela puxou o travesseiro longe e viu Edward sentado ao lado dela, com os olhos brilhando brincalhões. Ele parecia tão brincalhão que sua irritação se dissipou. Ela sorriu para ele. - É hora de levantar?

- Sim, é - disse Alice, atrás dela. Bella se virou e viu Alice de pé na beira do ninho, batendo o pé com impaciência. Ela sorriu para Bella, cuidando para não mostrar nenhum dente. – Vocês dois parecem confortáveis - disse Alice. Bella corou e soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

Edward congelou, sua cauda animada no ar. - O que foi isso?

- O que?

- O pequeno som que você fez. Foi... bonito.

Bella agora estava vermelha como uma beterraba. - Às vezes eu rio quando estou nervosa ou envergonhada.

- Vamos, Bella. Quero ir tomar um banho. - Alice estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de Bella para arrastá-la para fora do ninho de travesseiros.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver comigo? - Bella resmungou.

- Você vai ver. Vamos. Há café onde estamos indo.

Bella se animou e voluntariamente seguiu Alice, se havia uma xícara de café a ser tomado. Ela fez uma parada rápida no banheiro, grata ao encontrar um rolo de papel higiênico em um eixo preso à parede ao lado do vaso sanitário. Ela imaginou que devem ter de importar coisas como café e banheiros para os terráqueos. Bella imaginou um gigante comboio de caminhões semi-galácticos, cada um com uma etiqueta: "papel higiênico", "romances" e "Chocolate" e riu para si mesma.

Tanya ainda estava no mesmo lugar que ela tinha estado na noite passada. Ela levantou-se quando Bella saiu pela porta, seguindo-as, uma silenciosa sombra azul. Bella se perguntou se ela tinha dormido. Ela não tinha visto essa mulher comer ou beber nada, também.

No entanto, foi uma longa caminhada a ser feita primeira coisa na manhã, pelos corredores tortos e com muitas voltas. Bella nunca seria capaz de encontrar o caminho de volta. Ela sempre teve um fraco senso de direção. Uma vez, ela tinha tido a experiência humilhante de se perder em sua própria escola e teve um ataque de pânico. Um professor teve que levá-la de volta, uma Bella chorando e tremendo se arrastando por corredores repletos de crianças que riam e caçoavam.

Bella empurrou a memória distante. Tudo isso se foi agora. Ninguém aqui sabia sobre essas coisas. Ela percebeu com um choque que todas as crianças estavam mortas agora. Seus pais, todos que ela tinha conhecido, há muito tempo.

Era desconcertante. Bella olhou para cima e viu que Alice estava longe agora. Bella correu mais rápido para alcançar e notou que os pés de Alice estavam nus também, exceto pelos anéis de ouro que ela usava nos dedos. Ela não tinha colocado nenhum no armário de Bella, também.

- Alice, onde posso conseguir alguns sapatos?

Alice balançou a cabeça. - As mulheres de nossa classe social não podem usá-los. Se seus pés ficam frios, diz ao Edward para ligar o aquecedor no chão.

- E se eu tiver que ir lá fora? - Bella perguntou.

- Edward vai levar você.

Ela tinha que estar brincando.

- Não, eu estou falando sério - disse Alice, como se tivesse lido a mente de Bella. - As mulheres de status elevado não usam sapatos para mostrar que eles são mimados e não tem que ir para as ruas ásperas para trabalhar. E se a situação exigir por algum motivo que, você tenha que andar sobre o cascalho ou algo assim, seu companheiro é quem deve carregá-la.

Ela abriu uma porta e vapor subiu para fora. Era uma sala grande, lado a lado com vários grandes piscinas de água fumegante onde estavam mulheres se banhando. Ao longo da parede, uma corrente de água quente caia em um duto como uma cachoeira, o seu escoamento coletava-se nas piscinas. Uma mulher nua estava embaixo dele, lavando o cabelo.

Tanya tomou sua posição ao lado da porta, ajoelhando-se em silêncio.

Alice caminhou até uma linha de estacas seguravam roupas femininas e se despiu. - Vamos, Bella - ela disse. - O último é um ovo podre.

Bella agarrou suas roupas como se elas pudessem pular de seu corpo por vontade própria. - Alice, eu não fico muito confortável nua na frente das pessoas.

- Oh - disse Alice. - Vamos lá, são apenas meninas. Ninguém vai olhar para você. Vamos, senhorita modéstia. Você quer que o café, não é?

Bella se despiria por café, ela decidiu. Ela tirou a roupa rapidamente e as pendurou no cabide ao lado de Alice.

- Bonitos seios - disse Alice, olhando de soslaio. Bella riu.

Eles foram em direção a uma das piscinas e uma mulher com cabelos ruivos e, sardas no rosto as viu. Ela pulou para fora da piscina, nua como o dia em que ela nasceu e caminhou até Bella, oferecendo a mão. - Oi, eu sou...

_THWACK_!

Tanya estava ao lado de Bella, e balançava seu equipamento para cima e para baixo como uma espada entre Bella e a mulher desconhecida. Ela pulou e soltou um grito de alarme um pouco alto.

- Você não tem permissão para se aproximar da Prima Alpha - Tanya disse.

- Uh, sim... Tudo bem. - A mulher correu para longe, pegou suas roupas e esquivou-se para fora da sala, ainda totalmente nua.

Tanya sentou-se de joelhos novamente, parecendo tão serena como uma freira em oração.

- Vamos, Bella - Alice disse. Bella a seguiu para uma das piscinas. Ela mergulhou um dedo do pé e suspirou de prazer, submergindo-se. Estava perfeito, como afundando em uma banheira de hidromassagem. Havia uma saliência para sentar. Bella empoleirou-se sobre ele e deitou a cabeça para trás.

- Esta é a vida, né? Alice disse.

- Mmm. É uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Sim, é verdade. Aqueles Volturi não sabem o que estão perdendo.

- O que, eles não tomam banho?

- Não em água. Eles odeiam se molhar. Eles tomam banho de poeira, se você puder acreditar.

Bella considerou. Deve ser por isso que Edward cheirava tão bem, como madeiras e especiarias.

- Eu vejo que você permitiu que Edward a cortejasse - disse Alice. Ela entregou Bella algo como um saco de rede, cheio de pedaços de sabão com cheiro doce.

- Sim - Bella corou e esperava que Alice achasse que fosse pelo calor.

- Eu sabia que você não seria capaz de resistir a ele - Alice cantou. Ela sorriu para o rubor de Bella. - Não se envergonhe. Eu sabia que vocês dois se dariam bem uma vez que você tivesse um pouco de tempo para conversar e conhecer um ao outro. Ele é um grande homem. Se você tomá-lo como companheiro, ele fará qualquer coisa para fazer você feliz.

- Ele parece ficar realmente preocupado quando ele acha que eu estou chateada - Bella disse a ela. - Na noite passada, eu estava um pouco surpresa por ele ter chamado um escravo para vir me buscar um pijama quando eles estavam a apenas, tipo, dez metros de distância de mim. Tenho que admitir, eu fiquei chocada quando ele não soube o nome de seu escravo.

- Bella, você tem que ter cuidado com isso - Alice avisou. - Eles podem ficar muito sentidos se parecer que a sua companheira presta muita atenção aos seus drones.

- O que, como se nós fossemos ter casos com eles, ou algo assim?

- Algumas mulheres têm - Alice disse, baixando a voz. - Mas eu acho que é realmente tudo sobre ciúme. Alphas ressentem drones por sua liberdade sexual.

- Ok, de volta, eu devo ter perdido alguma coisa. Drones são escravos. Como eles têm mais liberdade no quarto do que os machos Alpha?

- É a maneira como eles são feitos - explicou Alice. - Alphas só podem ter relações sexuais com suas companheiras. Qualquer outra mulher simplesmente não cheira bem para eles e eles literalmente não pode ficar excitados. Essa é uma das vantagens de ter um Alpha para companheiro. Eles são fisicamente incapazes de trair.

- Isso quer dizer que Edward é virgem? - Bella deixou escapar.

- Sim - Alice fez um gesto para Bella se inclinar para frente e começou a esfregar suas costas. - Mas isso não significa que ele é completamente inexperiente.

Bella ficou sem palavras por um momento e a pergunta óbvia surgiu em sua cabeça, mas ela decidiu por não perguntá-la. – E os Betas?

- Betas podem ter relações sexuais com outras mulheres, mas eles não podem engravidar ninguém a não ser suas companheiras. A maioria deles tende a não se desviar por causa da questão cheiro. Drones, por outro lado, podem ter relações sexuais com todos. Talvez eles tenham um menor sentido do olfato ou algo assim, mas drones são inférteis e não é autorizado dar a eles uma companheira.

Bella ficou horrorizada. - Isso é terrível! E se eles se apaixonarem?

Alice balançou a cabeça. - É a lei. Bella, essas pessoas estão à beira de desaparecer porque não podem encontrar parceiros suficientes e rápido o suficiente para se reproduzir e recompor a população. As mulheres são um recurso precioso para eles. Eles não vão deixar uma mulher se unir com alguém que nunca poderá dar filhos a ela.

Bella entendeu a razão para isso, mas ainda parecia triste. - Será que eles realmente têm um computador gigante cheio de perfis de DNAs de pessoas?

- Não é apenas um grande computador, mas muitos. Há um prédio gigante na superfície que não tem nada, além de processadores de computador. Mesmo com um computador tão grande, é preciso tempo para filtrar através de trilhões de perfis de DNA no banco de dados para encontrar alguém compatível. Às vezes, leva anos. Os Alfas têm prioridade, especialmente Primes Alpha, a família real.

- O que acontece se eles não acharem alguém que corresponde ou se eles não gostarem um do outro? - Lauren tinha dito a ela que Edward pensaria que ele estava apaixonado por ela. E se ela tivesse sido uma pessoa horrível?

- Os machos estão pré-dispostos a achar a sua companheira atraente, é claro, e eles estão dispostos a trabalhar duro para tentar agradar sua companheira e fazê-la feliz. Às vezes, simplesmente não dá certo, mas eles não têm noção de divórcio. Assim como na Terra, as mulheres às vezes acasalam para obter segurança financeira e status social.

Alice se levantou, a água pingando de sua leve forma. - Vamos, Bella. Estou ficando enrugada. Vamos tomar café da manhã.

- O café - Bella lembrou.

Elas se secaram com toalhas macias. O cabelo de Alice espetado em todas as direções depois que ela o enxugou, o que era praticamente normal para ela. Bella, no entanto, precisava de uma escova que Alice teve que pedir emprestado de outra mulher. Elas estavam com os pijamas que tinham usado para os banhos. A roupa lembrou Bella de outra pergunta. - Alice, Edward disse que você sabia que eu gostaria de ler e que você comprou minhas roupas. Como você sabe essas coisas?

Alice pensou por um momento. - Bella, você acredita em Deus?

- Bem, hum... Acho que sim - Bella disse. Era um tema que ela tendia a evitar discutir, porque as pessoas às vezes ficavam chateadas se ela não respondesse da forma que eles queriam.

- Bem, eu acredito. Ele me envia visões de coisas no futuro, coisas que podem acontecer e as coisas que vão acontecer.

- Isso é... Uau.

Alice sorriu. - Eu aposto que você não acredita em mim.

- Hum, Alice, eu... Er - Bella disse, eloquente como sempre sob pressão.

- Está tudo bem - Alice assegurou. - A maioria das pessoas não acredita em mim. No início.

Alice a levou para a sala de jantar onde tinham comido na noite passada. Quando eles entraram, todos os ocupantes da sala levantaram-se e, em seguida, ajoelharam-se. Eles ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo. Bella se inclinou para sussurrar para Alice - Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa?

- Diga-lhes para levantar - disse Alice, como se fosse óbvio.

- Por favor, levantem - Bella disse, levantando a voz para que assim sua voz fosse levada a todos os cantos da sala. Ela sentiu-se uma idiota.

Edward e Jasper já estavam sentados à mesa que tinha usado na noite anterior. Tanya silenciosamente tomou uma posição na parede. Bella se sentou na almofada ao lado de Edward e olhou para seu prato com curiosidade. - O que é isso? - Parecia quase como uma espécie de fruta, redonda e alaranjada, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma uva, mas Alice tinha dito a ela que eles não podiam digerir vegetais.

- Ovos Ordna - Edward disse. - Você gostaria de um?

Vivendo aqui ia exigir flexibilidade em sua dieta. Ela teria que aprender a experimentar coisas novas, mesmo que não parecessem apetitosas. - Sim, obrigado - disse ela. Ele pegou um dos ovos, delicadamente beliscando-o entre suas garras afiadas e trouxe-o até a boca dela. Bella não esperava que ele a alimentasse, mas que inferno. Ela abriu a boca e ele deixou o ovo cair sobre sua língua.

Ela mordeu e ele explodiu dentro de sua boca. Ela mastigou, não gostando muito da textura, mas o sabor era bom.

- Gostaria de outro? - perguntou ele.

- Não, obrigado. Que é um ordna, afinal?

Alice foi quem respondeu. - É um réptil, é parecido com um jacaré.

Bella estava feliz que ela tinha experimentado o ovo antes de saber disso.

Depois que as mãos de Bella e Alice tinham sido lavadas por um drone, Alice lhe disse o que eles queriam para o pequeno almoço. - Fatias fritas de kakunar, frutas Vima e café, por favor. - Em poucos minutos, os pratos foram trazidos para eles, mas Bella estava mais ansiosa para o café do que comida. Ela praticamente inalou seu primeiro copo. Ter um drone à disposição de sua mesa era como ter o seu próprio garçom. Toda vez que ela tomava um gole do café e colocava a xícara na mesa, o drone a reabastecia.

Kakunar acabou por ser muito parecido com bacon. Bella mastigava alegremente sobre as tiras, intercalando-o com pedaços de frutas, que tinham um sabor doce e amargo e a textura como um kiwi. Ela ouviu a conversa de Edward com Jasper com crescente preocupação. Do que ela reuniu (a conversa teve muitas palavras para as quais não havia equivalentes em Inglês) tinha havido uma batalha e as forças do Império haviam tido grandes perdas.

- Alice, o que é isso? - Bella perguntou. - Existe algum tipo de guerra acontecendo?

Alice assentiu. - A rebelião. Começou durante o tempo de pais dele e os rebeldes não acreditam que Edward vai governar de forma diferente do que eles fizeram.

- O campo de batalha é perto? Estamos em perigo?

Alice virou seu copo de café nas mãos. - Há sempre um elemento de perigo, é por isso que você tem Tanya para protegê-la, mas não, as batalhas não estão ocorrendo nas proximidades. A rebelião não se espalhou para fora do planeta La Push. - Bella ouviu o não-dito _ainda_ no tom de voz de Alice.

- Saudações, Alpha Prima.

Bella olhou para aquela voz profunda e viu Emmett. Ele não parecia bem. Sua pele estava pálida e tinha olheiras sob seus olhos. - Posso me sentar?

Bella olhou para Edward, que assentiu com a cabeça e Emmett pegou a almofada vazia à sua esquerda. Ela viu que ele estremeceu quando ele se sentou, o toco de sua cauda raspando o chão. Parecia curado, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele ainda tinha de ser cuidadoso.

- Como você está se saindo? - Emmett perguntou. Ele nem sequer olhou para o drone que apareceu para lavar suas mãos.

- Muito bem, obrigado - Bella disse educadamente. - Todo mundo tem sido muito gentil comigo.

Emmett abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando Edward o cortou. - Bella, se você tiver acabado de comer, nós deveríamos ir. Temos um dia ocupado.

- Sim, eu terminei - Bella levantou com Edward e a sala os espelhou. Bella se perguntou por que tinham que ficar em pé antes de se ajoelhar, o que parecia meio bobo, uma vez que já estavam no chão. Ela sorriu e disse a Alice um rápido adeus, seguindo Edward para o corredor, Tanya, a sombra azul em silêncio, seguindo.

- O que faremos hoje? - perguntou ela.

Edward pegou a mão dela. - Eu vou te mostrar o meu mundo.

Bella sorriu. Nenhuma garota poderia resistir a uma oferta como essa.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oiee povo pervoooo**

**adorando ver todos comentando \o/  
**

**Ah sobre a pergunta da cauda kkk, tipo que eu saiba num cresce mais não. Mas a do Emmett vai crescer ta rsrs.  
**

**Ai ninas amando os coments, essa fic é diva vcs vão amar ela eu vou ver com as tradutoras e a nossa beta se da pra postar dois cap por semana ****ok  
**

**Aviso vcs no grupo no face \o/****  
**


	4. 3 - O, Brave New World

_Traduzido por Sweetie_**  
**

**Capítulo 3 - O, Brave New World – O, Corajoso Novo Mundo**

Edward levou Bella de volta para o apartamento antes de saírem para que ela pudesse mudar de roupa. Ele usou o botão para chamar Jacob e ordenou-lhe que encontrasse roupas mais quentes para Bella e Bella mal podia conter sua excitação. Ela estava indo ver a superfície!

A túnica azul escura e as grossas leggings correspondentes que Jacob trouxe eram feitas de algum tipo de lã, macio e pesado era tão quente quanto um casaco. As leggings tinham meias anexadas, como um par de pijamas de pézinhos. Bella estava suando quando Edward terminou de envolve-la em xales, echarpes, um chapéu de pele grossa e luvas, por cima das quais foi uma capa pesada também forrada de pele. Nem ele nem Tanya tinham que colocar qualquer roupa extra, além de um par de sandálias e Bella os invejava.

Jacob ainda estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado deles. Assim que ele tinha Bella empacotada a seu agrado, Edward foi para um dos baús e pegou o que parecia ser uma guia e uma coleira de metal sólido de prata com símbolos gravados. Edward colocou a coleira em volta do pescoço de Jacob, e anexou a guia, e enrolou a ponta em torno de seu pulso.

- Edward! - Bella engasgou, chocada.

- O que? Estou trazendo ele para levar nossos pacotes caso façamos qualquer compra. Você se opõe em trazê-lo junto?

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você está fazendo-o usar uma coleira e uma guia como um cão?

Ela podia dizer que Edward estava tentando descobrir o que exatamente ela achou ser tão desagradável e estava falhando. - Eu não sei o que um "cão" é - disse ele, hesitante.

- Apenas os animais usam coleiras e guias no meu mundo - Bella disse. - Ele não é um animal de estimação, ele é uma pessoa.

- Ele tem de usar a coleira, se nós o levarmos para fora - Edward argumentou. - É a lei.

Bella fechou os olhos e contou até dez. - Você pode, por favor, retirar a guia?

Edward tirou, e disse a Jacob severamente - Fique conosco. Não se afaste.

- Sim, Imperador - disse Jacob. Quando Edward se virou, Jacob deu a Bella um pequeno sorriso.

Eles foram até um lance de escadas de pedra esculpida. Bella estava ofegante e cansada pelo tempo que ela levou para subiu um terço do caminho, ela não tinha certeza se era devido à gravidade elevada, ou por ter mais camadas do que um burrito. Edward percebeu que ela estava desfalecendo e a levantou a carregando como se ela não pesasse nada.

A sala que eles entraram depois de atingir o topo da escada era algo como uma estação de metrô. Aparentemente, o imperador dos nove planetas utilizava o transporte público. Eles esperaram na plataforma e não demorou muito para que um veículo chegasse, não o longo carro conectado a outro como um trem do tipo que Bella esperava, mas um único veículo retangular que se movia silenciosamente em seu trilho. Não tinha motorista e nem assentos no seu interior. Em vez disso, havia uma plataforma ligeiramente elevada de almofadas no centro. Edward suavemente depositou Bella sobre as almofadas e se sentou ao lado dela, puxando para cima as pernas ao estilo indiano. Jacob ficou no chão, ajoelhado ao lado de Tanya.

Houve um suave carrilhão e o veículo começou a se mover, deslizando silenciosamente através de um longo túnel negro, antes de emergir para a luz brilhante. Bella quicava no alto das almofadas, tão animada como uma criança, tentando ver em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam se aproximando de uma cidade à frente, movendo-se através de campos e prados. As plantas eram enormes. Bella tinha visto fósseis de megaflora da Terra antiga, mas ver as coisas como aquelas na vida real era surpreendente. Folhas que ela poderia ter usado como um barco, as flores mais alto do que ela. Eles passaram por um grupo de árvores e Bella só poderia ficar boquiaberta. Eles eram enormes, tornando as sequóias da Califórnia palitos de fósforo. Bella esticou o pescoço tão alto quanto pôde, mas não conseguiu ver o alto delas. Em um ponto, o trem passou através de uma árvore, o túnel foi perfurado na parte inferior do tronco enorme.

Um inseto enorme do tamanho de um gato pousou na janela e Bella recuou com um gritinho. Ok, isso era perturbador, mas ela supos que se você tinha plantas enormes e animais enormes, você terá enormes insetos para ir junto com eles. De repente, ela se sentiu mais capaz de apreciar a cidade subterrânea.

Fazendas espalhadas no campo, a maioria deles possuiam criação de animais em vez de plantações. Bella ficou encantado com as casas circulares, cada uma tampada por um telhado cónico. Os animais mais comuns que ela viu nas pastagens eram herbívoros de pescoço longo do tamanho de elefantes que Edward disse a ela serem chamados kurra. Eles tinham um temperamento calmo, ele disse, e seu longo cabelo desgrenhado foi tecido em pano barato, durável. Ele indicou as roupas que Jacob usava como um exemplo.

O trem diminuiu quando eles entraram na cidade. Embora as ruas fossem maiores, ela não viu nenhum outro tipo de veículos além de alguns pequenos vagões puxados por drones. O trem parou em uma pequena plataforma onde um punhado de pessoas esperava.

- Ah, aqui estamos - Edward anunciou, pegando Bella e saindo, quando as portas se abriram, Tanya e Jacob os seguiam em silêncio. Estava mais frio do lado de fora do que Bella esperava, um pouco acima de zero, com um vento forte. Edward com os braços nus e descalços, não parecia notar o frio, nem Tanya, que só usava aquelas calças soltas.

- Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de visitar o mercado - disse Edward.

Bella olhou ao redor com curiosidade. Era um mercado ao ar livre, bem como o que ela tinha visto em filmes de viagem do Oriente Médio. A área fervilhava com as pessoas, fazendo compras nas barracas. Ela reconheceu alguns dos tipos de alienígenas que ela viu na sala de jantar, mas outros, que ela nunca tinha visto antes e não podia deixar de olhar. Parecia haver uma variação infinita de cores de pele e cabelo, a principal coisa que tinham em comum era o seu tamanho.

Tinha um alto azul Dynali aqui e ali, todos tinham cabelo. Bella olhou para a cabeça careca de Tanya e se perguntou se era uma escolha de moda ou se ela tinha perdido o cabelo devido a alguma doença.

Havia muitas pessoas reconheceram o Imperador e sua nova noiva, mas eles foram mantidos à distância pelo bordão rápido que Tanya balançava. Aqui no aberto, as pessoas não se ajoelhavam, quando o viram, eles inclinaram suas cabeças até que ele tinha passado. Todos permaneceram a uma distância respeitosa, mas olhavam para Bella com curiosidade. Vários documentos eram balançados para ele, petições, Jacob os coletou enquanto Edward prometeu a cada pessoa que ele iria ler e considerá-los.

Edward caminhou lentamente para que Bella pudesse dar uma boa olhada para os itens à venda em cada baia. Ele leu em voz alta as placas para ela e explicou os itens que ela nunca tinha visto.

- O que é isso? - Bella perguntou, apontando para um item que ele tinha pulado.

- Isso é um extensor de cauda - disse ele, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. - Garante aumentar o comprimento e a grossura da sua cauda, ou seu dinheiro devolvido - ele leu.

Bella escondeu um sorriso. Ela supos que os homens eram todos iguais, não importa em que planeta eles estivessem.

Eles encontraram uma mesa que vendia itens importados da Terra e Bella pediu a Edward para lhe comprar uma escova de cabelo e uma escova de dentes. Este último o fez ficar curioso, porque seu povo limpava os dentes mastigando tiras de couro. Eles não tinham fendas nos dentes para o alimento ficar preso no meio como os humanos tinham. Bella explicou, cavidades e dentistas, e ele achou a ideia de uma pessoa cujo único trabalho era raspar os dentes de outras pessoas muito divertida.

Para pagar suas compras, ele inseriu uma coisa que parecia um pen drive em uma entrada na mesa do fornecedor. Um painel deslizou de volta para revelar um ecrã táctil em que ele pressionou o polegar, segurando-o até que o dispositivo apitou. O vendedor curvou-se e agradeceu. Quando eles se afastaram, o vendedor foi imediatamente cercado por pessoas exigindo saber o que o Prima Alpha tinha comprado, agarrando escovas de cabelo e escovas de dente próprias. Bella tinha suposto isso, isso só provou que Edward estava certo sobre o poder da celebridade dela na economia.

Ela viu muitos drones na multidão, todos eles usando coleiras, alguns deles com guias sendo seguradas por seus proprietários. O sangue de Bella fervia, mas ela não disse nada. Ela não estava preparada, porém, para o leilão drone. - Eu não posso ver isso - disse ela a Edward, virando o rosto para longe da visão lamentável de um grupo de drones sentado em uma gaiola construída com estacas enviezadas para dentro, trazidos um por um para serem vendidos para a solicitante multidão. Ela viu uma mulher abertamente acariciar o drone que estava no palco, olhando de soslaio e brincando com seus amigos sobre os seus atributos e potencial para agradar uma mulher. Eles caminharam em silêncio e Bella prometeu a si mesma que iria encontrar uma maneira de acabar com essa barbárie.

Viraram a esquina e desceram a próxima linha de barracas. Um deles era ocupado por uma criatura que tinha uma cabeça como um Doberman com orelhas longas e flexíveis. É Anubis! Bella pensava, e se perguntou se era possível que criaturas como essas tivessem visitado a Terra em algum momento no passado, inspirando os antigos egípcios a adorá-los como deuses.

A tenda tinha gaiolas contendo dezenas das criaturas mais adoráveis que Bella tinha visto na sua vida. Menor do que seu punho, eles pareciam muito com bebês peludos com seus olhos enormes e mãos como patas. Eles tinham pelo que era escuro, meio marrom com roxo e caudas peludas.

Bella gritou. - Edward, pare aqui. Quero olhar para eles. - Ela sorriu para o proprietário da tenda com cabeça de cão. - Será que eles mordem?

- Não, Alpha, eles não mordem. - A resposta veio de um drone ajoelhado no chão ao lado da tenda, o colarinho acorrentado a um dos suportes. Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Por favor, perdoe-me por responder sem ser solicitado, mas meu senhor não pode falar como vocês. - Seu proprietário olhou para ele com uma expressão de afeto e o acariciou a cabeça.

- Eles são chamados de zorbe - Edward disse a ela. - Eles vivem em nossas florestas.

Bella enfiou um dedo através de uma das gaiolas para acariciar o pequeno animal, tão suave como uma penugem. Ele envolveu suas pequenas mãos em torno do dedo dela, cheirou com o nariz rosa minúsculo, e Bella arrulhou para ele. O proprietário abriu a porta de sua gaiola e removeu a pequena criatura, e entregou a Bella. Ele subiu sua capa para acariciar seu pescoço, escondendo-se em seu cabelo. Bella riu e a cauda de Edward se moveu no ar de prazer com o som.

- Oh, Edward, eles são tão doces! - ela elogiou.

- Eles são deliciosos - Edward concordou. - Escolha alguns bem gordos e nós vamos tê-los para o jantar hoje à noite.

Bella engasgou em horror. - Você comê-os?

A cauda de Edward se curvou. - Você está brava comigo de novo.

- Não... é que... Eles são tão bonitinhos - Bella sabia que ela estava sendo boba. Era realmente tão diferente de comer uma vaca ou um porco? Mas o pensamento dessas coisas adoráveis acabarem na panela de ensopado de alguém hoje à noite a fez querer chorar.

Edward suspirou. Ele colocou seu chip de dinheiro na entrada e disse: - Todos eles - O proprietário arrancou-os fora de suas gaiolas, um por um, deixando-os em um saco de pano grande. Edward entregou a Jacob. - Vá liberar estes na linha das árvores - ele ordenou.

Bella jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward. - Obrigado, Edward! Isso foi muito atencioso da sua parte!

Ele olhou nos olhos brilhantes dela. - Tudo para fazer você feliz - disse ele.

- Posso ficar com esse? - Bella perguntou, retirando o zorbe que estava escalando sua orelha.

- Se você gosta - Edward pegou uma das gaiolas e colocou a pequena criatura dentro. Eles esperaram Jacob voltar com o saco vazio e, em seguida, ele entregou a gaiola para Jacob transportar.

Edward tocou a bochecha de Bella com a mão e franziu a testa. – Você está gelada.

- Eu estou bem - argumentou Bella, não querendo deixar um lugar tão interessante.

Edward se dirigiu para longe do mercado. - Temos que te levar para dentro para que você possa se aquecer.

Cada um dos edifícios que eles passavam tinha o mesmo desenho do chão circular como as casas de fazenda, rodeado por uma extensão de gramíneas e plantas decorativas. Eles aparentemente tinham uma aversão por centros urbanos lotados. Ela pensou em cidades do interior na Terra, os edifícios bem grudados, nem uma lâmina de grama á vista, o lixo, o graffiti. O único lixo que ela viu nas ruas aqui eram folhas.

Depois de uma distância de alguns quarteirões, Edward virou em um edifício redondo que estava no canto. - Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de ver isso - disse ele, parando em um pequeno vestíbulo. - É uma de nossas bibliotecas - Ele colocou ela em pé e abriu o segundo conjunto de portas.

Um Volturi sentado em uma mesa baixa ao lado da porta, disse: - Senhor, você terá que deixar o seu drone aqui.- Edward se virou para ele e o homem engasgou, caindo de joelhos. - Perdoe-me, por favor, Imperador. Eu não reconheci o senhor. É claro que o senhor pode levar seu drone lá dentro.

Edward não se perturbou. - Não se preocupe. Regras são as mesmas para todos, mesmo um Imperador. - Ele apontou para um ponto da mesa. - Jacob, fique lá.

- Por que drones não podem entrar na biblioteca? - Bella perguntou. Parecia que toda em parte que ela virava, havia um outro exemplo de desigualdade na sociedade. Ela sabia que não deveria julgá-los pelos padrões americanos, mas tudo dentro dela se opunha à idéia de escravidão.

- Principalmente para diminuir o tráfego - Edward respondeu, colocando Bella em pé para que ela pudesse explorar. - No horário de pico, pode ser muito lotado aqui. Não há nenhuma razão para que drones tenham que ficar aqui dentro. A maioria deles não sabe ler.

O centro da sala estava ocupado por mesas baixas e largas com telas de computador embutido. Nas paredes, havia filas de escaninhos etiquetadas, contendo pilhas de pergaminhos.

- A maioria dos nossos livros de hoje são eletrônicos, - disse Edward a Bella - mas há algumas pessoas que preferem o formato original. Este piso é para livros Volturi - Ele tirou um rolo fora do escaninho e o abriu. Bella timidamente tocou e descobriu que ele era um tipo de tecido fino, não papel.

- Algum deles foi traduzido para o inglês? - perguntou ela.

- Principalmente os clássicos, acredito - Edward respondeu, recolocando o livro na estante.

- Você pode pedir para colocarem algum deles no meu leitor? - ela perguntou e pode perceber que ele estava contente que ela queria ler a literatura de sua cultura.

No segundo andar, havia prateleiras que continham livros de outros mundos, incluindo livros da Terra. Bella arrancou um livro da estante, uma coleção de National Geographic de fotografia. - Você pode retirar este? - Ela queria compartilhar um pouco de seu mundo com Edward.

De volta à mesa, o bibliotecário Volturi scaneou um lugar no livro que parecia um código QR, e Edward inseriu seu chip dinheiro no entrada. Ele passou o livro para Jacob de carregar e se dirigiram de volta para a rua.

- Perdoe-me, Alpha Prima - Tanya disse.

Bella saltou de surpresa ao ouvir aquela voz, profunda ecoando. - Sim, Tanya?

- Eu gostaria de visitar o Templo, se eu puder - disse ela.

- Certamente. Eu gostaria de ver isso também - Ela estava curiosa sobre a religião deles.

O templo era apenas a dois edifícios de onde eles estavam na rua. Do lado de fora, não parecia diferente de qualquer outra estrutura. No interior, era iluminada por uma clarabóia, a piscina de luz caia sobre uma mesa no centro, que continha uma tigela de metal grande nela, na qual um pequeno fogo queimava. Na mesa ao lado, eram pedaços de papel e que parecia ser giz de cera.

Nas paredes havia estátuas e altares de tipos diferentes. Um punhado de fiéis estavam espalhados ao redor deles, alguns rezando com as mãos estendidas diante deles, outros ajoelhados e uma mulher parecia estar fazendo um sacrifício de seu próprio sangue, cortando a palma da mão aberta e deixando escorrer para o fogo sobre o altar.

- Este não é apenas para uma religião, não é? - Bella perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa.

- É um templo onde todos podem vir e adorar em seu próprio caminho - disse Edward. - A liberdade religiosa é um direito garantido a todos os cidadãos da Federação.

- Que altar pertence a sua religião?

Edward levou-a até a estátua de uma mulher gorda que parecia ser Volturi, já que ela tinha um rabo e garras. - Esta é a mãe de todos - disse ele e deu ao ídolo um arco respeitoso.

- Edward! Que surpresa maravilhosa. - Um homem Volturi em um longo manto azul claro se aproximou e ajoelhou-se diante deles. Ele era a única pessoa além de si mesma e Emmett que usou o nome dado de Edward, em vez de seu título. Ele era muito bonito, quase tão bonito quanto Edward, em sua opinião, com o cabelo louro claro e características acinzentadas. - É esta a Prima Alpha?

Edward disse a ele para levantar. - Bella, esse é Carlisle. Ele é meu... - Edward pensou em como explicar isso. - Ele fica no lugar de meu pai.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. - Nós humanos o chamamos de padrinho. Você tem uma madrinha também?

Carlisle olhos brilharam. - Minha companheira amada, Esme. Ela é uma terráqueo também.

Os dois homens entrelaçados suas caudas enquanto conversavam, Bella supos ser um gesto de carinho. Eles caíram em uma discussão sobre a rebelião, Edward pedindo opinião de Carlisle sobre um tratado proposto. Bella se desculpou, muito mais interessada em explorar o templo. Ela afastou-se, estudando as várias estátuas e seus altares. O templo era quente, muito quente para vestir tantas camadas como ela estava. Ela tirou o manto e Jacob estava instantaneamente ao seu lado para tirar isso dela. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento e continuou sua exploração. Na parede oposta, ela encontrou um altar cristão, uma grande Bíblia aberta em sua superfície e uma grande cruz tendo um Cristo sofredor. Ela parou diante da imagem familiar por um longo momento.

- É esse o seu Deus? - Edward perguntou, se reunindo a ela depois de dizer seu adeus para Carlisle.

- Aparentemente - Bella disse. - Eu acho que a melhor maneira de colocá-lo é dizer que ele é o Deus do meu povo, mas eu nunca fui muito observadora.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Edward considerado a imagem com horror. Ela supôs que a imagem de um homem morrendo, agonizante parecia estranha em comparação com os ícones deles, deuses rechonchudos e alegre de abundância, deuses de aparência gentil de uma mãe, e deuses guerreiros ferozes.

Bella tentou destilar o conto complexo até algumas frases, atingindo os pontos importantes de Adão e Eva, da Árvore do Conhecimento e do conceito de pecado original, pelo qual o sacrifício tinha que ser feito.

- O seu Deus teve que descer à Terra como um homem humano para que os humanos pudessem matá-lo, para pagar o mal que o deus colocou dentro deles? - A voz de Edward era cuidadosa, mas ela poderia dizer que ele achou isso extremamente bizarro.

- Bem, Deus não colocou o mal dentro dos humanos. Ele veio das primeiros pessoas que comeram da árvore que Deus havia dito para que não tocassem.

- Se ele não queria que eles tocassem, por que ele não colocou em um lugar onde eles não poderiam alcançar? Era um truque?

- Algo assim - Bella respondeu.

Eles caminharam ao redor para olhar para os outros altares, Edward dando um breve resumo de cada religião que era adorado lá. Bella se perguntou se ele estava tendo dificculdade para resumir como ela teve. Eles pararam atrás de Tanya, que ainda estava orando em seu altar. Atrás, estava uma imagem um pouco confusa de uma mulher aparentemente dando à luz à um oceano. Tanya terminou suas orações e deu beijo na superfície do altar. Ela viu a curiosidade de Bella e parecia contente por isso.

- Esta é a Senhora das Águas, Alpha Prima. Como a água sustenta a vida, de modo que ela sustenta todas as coisas vivas. Eu fui dedicada a ela quando criança e agora eu sirvo como um de seus sacerdotes - Foi o mais que Bella tinha ouvido Tanya dizer, o que deve ser um testemunho de quão importante a sua fé era para ela.

- Por favor, não se ofenda se a minha pergunta é rude, mas você não tem uma escolha?

- Se eu não tivesse uma afinidade para o serviço, eu poderia ter deixado quando adulta - Tanya respondeu, parecendo imperturbada pela pergunta de Bella. - Meu talento estava nas artes marciais, e assim fui treinada para proteger. É uma grande honra para servir alguém como você, Alpha Prima. Tomei votos perante a Senhora que eu iria protegê-la com minha própria vida. Ao servir aqueles importantes para o bem-estar do nosso povo, servimos a Senhora.

Edward colocou a capa de Bella nos ombros dela. - Nós temos que voltar para casa agora, Bella. Nosso tempo é curto. - Eles se dirigiram para a porta e Edward parou na mesa no centro, que continha a taça de chamas. - Escreva a sua oração, Bella, e coloque-a no fogo. - Ela observou como Edward escreveu uma série de símbolos e depois derrubou o papel nas chamas.

Bella pensou por um momento e depois escreveu. _Por favor, me ajude a ser uma boa Imperatriz_. Ela dobrou o pedaço de papel e jogou-o nas chamas. Uma baforada de fumaça roxa subiu do pote com a chama. A cauda de Edward pulou. - Sua oração agradou a Mãe - disse ele. Bella era de uma inclinação mais cética. Ela imaginou que os sacerdotes provavelmente tratavam algumas das tiras de papel com um produto químico para fazer a fumaça aparecer de vez em quando, mas ela não estava prestes a expressar essas dúvidas quando Edward parecia tão feliz por ela.

Jacob se aproximou do altar. Ele não podia escrever, então ele segurou o papel perto dos lábios e sussurrou para ele, o jogando nas chamas.

Na parte de trás, Edward apontou para um grande edifício na esquina de uma rua que se expandia para a esquerda. - Essa foi a minha escola - disse ele. - Foi onde aprendi a lutar, como governar, e como agradar as mulheres.

Bella pensou ser um erro de tradução, mas decidiu não pedir elaboração. Alice tinha dito que ele era virgem, mas não sem experiência. Isso deixou um monte de possibilidades. Bella descobriu, para sua surpresa, que o pensamento de Edward com outra mulher a fez queimar com ciúme. Ela empurrou o pensamento para longe rapidamente.

Eles subiram no trem de um carro de volta para a cidade subterrânea e parou em seu quarto para que Bella pudesse trocar de roupa novamente. Edward disse que tinha uma reunião do Conselho e ele gostaria que ela assistisse com ele. Deve ter sido importante, porque a túnica verde que Jacob trouxe era forrada na gola com pedras verdes no decote e punhos, e ele também trouxe um conjunto de jóias da Imperatriz. Bella penteou o cabelo e empurrou-o para trás com a tiara. Ela teve que admitir, eles eram muito bonitos.

Ela voltou para o quarto a tempo de assistir Edward remover suas sandálias com um suspiro de prazer, balançando seus pés descalços no ar. Ela percebeu pela primeira vez que os pés dele tinham versões menores das garras de suas mãos. Seus próprios pés descalços novamente, uma situação que ela não achava tão agradável quanto Edward parecia achar. Ele tinha mudado de roupa, bem como ela, agora vestindo um colete branco bordado e calças soltas bege. Ele até fez uma tentativa de domar seu cabelo marrom enferrujado, mas como sempre, foi um exercício de futilidade.

Jacob foi encarregado de guardar todos os envoltórios de Bella e conseguir comida o novo zorbe animal de estimação dela. Bella não podia resistir em dar-lhe um pouco de carinho antes que eles saissem.

Pelos corredores sinuosos eles andavam, Bella ficou completamente perdida novamente e, finalmente, chegaram a um grande conjunto de portas. Ele acenou para Tanya e ela avançou e bateu três vezes na porta com sua "espada". As portas se abriram, seguradas por um drone de cada lado. Bella reprimiu um pequeno suspiro ao ver quantas pessoas estavam sentadas lá dentro. - O Imperador dos Nove e a Prima Alpha - Tanya falou.

Havia um estrado no centro da sala, com duas almofadas fofas em cima dele. Cercando o estrado havia fileiras e mais fileiras de pessoas em círculos concêntricos e parecia que todos os olhos estavam sobre ela. Bella engoliu. Quando Edward tinha dito "Conselho", ela esperava uns conselheiros mais íntimos em uma pequena reunião. Esta era uma audiência com um tribunal. Ansiedade tomou conta de sua barriga. E se ela fizesse algo errado? Ela queria correr para trás de Edward e se esconder. Ela se forçou a ficar parada e em pé. Ela não podia envergonhar Edward parecendo fraca ou covarde. O que a rainha Elizabeth I iria fazer? Bella tinha lido a biografia dela a poucos meses atrás e que sempre a admirou. Elizabeth Tudor marcharia lá como se ela fosse dona do lugar. E ela só foi rainha de meia ilha. Bella ia ser a imperatriz dos nove planetas. A cauda de Edward acariciou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, agradecida pelo pequeno conforto.

Eles tomaram seus lugares no palco, Tanya ajoelhada por trás deles. Sua serenidade habitual tinha ido embora e ela parecia tensa e tensionada como um fio amarrado. Seus olhos continuamente escaneavam a audiência para qualquer sinal de movimento suspeito.

Quando Edward falou, sua voz era calma, mas firme, sendo levada a todos - A questão diante de nós hoje é o tratado proposto com Por Tangeles. Eles concordam em deixar de fornecer aos rebeldes se conseguirmos reduzir as tarifas sobre bens de seu comércio.

- E à falir nossos próprios comerciantes no processo! - alguém falou. Havia algumas vozes que resoaram em acordo.

- Eu digo para atingi-los com sanções comerciais por abastecimento dos rebeldes em primeiro lugar!

- Com que fundamento? - Edward perguntou. - Eles não são nossos assuntos. Nós não temos autoridade para dizer a um planeta soberano com quem ele pode negociar. Eles se aproximaram de nós com essa ideia do tratado como cortesia.

E assim foi, ponto e contra ponto.

Edward se virou para Bella. - O que você acha?

Bella gaguejou um pouco. - E-eu-uh - Ela endureceu sua espinha. Pense no que a rainha Elizabeth faria. Ele parecia genuinamente interessado em sua opinião. - Talvez você possa negociar as tarifas a serem reduzidas em apenas certos itens, coisas que nossos comerciantes não se especializam, onde terá menor impacto econômico possível sobre o nosso próprio povo.

Edward afagou-lhe a perna. - Uma idéia excelente. Vou falar com o embaixador. Alguém tem algo que deseja adicionar?

Bella se surpreendeu ao ser perguntada sobre a sua opinião, especialmente desde que ela não estava bem versado nas questões enfrentadas pela Federação, mas Edward parecia sentir que sua opinião era importante. Era óbvio que ele esperava que ela fosse uma governante, não apenas um acessório bonito, alguém que participou da fita de corte de cerimônias e bailes de caridade retidos. Era uma responsabilidade enorme e Bella estava, francamente, apavorada. Quantas vezes ela criticou os políticos por ser fora-de-toque, por não se importar ou ter previsão suficiente para perceber como as suas decisões afetariam seus eleitores?

Apesar de suas diferenças, parecia que tinha pessoas em toda parte com as mesmas necessidades fundamentais, vontades e desejos. Ela poderia fazer isso. Levaria tempo para aprender sobre suas leis e sociedade, mas ela sabia que podia fazê-lo. Porque ela se importava, como Edward havia dito.

Quando a reunião foi suspensa, Tanya voou para o lado de Bella e ficou tão apertado ao seu lado como um irmão gêmeo conjunto. Ela não parecia estar preocupada quando eles estavam no mercado. Bella se perguntou o que Tanya sabia que ela não sabia.

Alguns homens ficaram para falar com Edward. Edward cumprimentou um deles, um homem que tinha sido bastante vocal em favor de sanções contra os Por Tangeles.

- Aro - disse Edward. - É bom ver você. Sulpicia como esta? Ela já teve seu bebê?

Os ombros de Aro cairam. Quando ele falou, sua voz era tão baixa que Bella mal podia ouvi-lo. - Sulpicia está bem quanto se poderia esperar, Imperador. O bebê era... O bebê era um drone.

Edward baixou a cabeça. - Eu sinto muito - Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Aro para confortá-lo como se o homem tivesse dito que seu filho havia morrido.

- Bella.

Ela virou-se em direção ao som da voz. - Emmett! - ela disse. - Oi, como vai você?

- Bem - ele respondeu. Seus olhos viajaram sobre sua forma e permanecia em seus lábios. - Eu não tive a chance de falar com você muito no café da manhã. - Houve um lampejo de ressentimento em seus olhos.

- Hum... Edward e eu tivemos um dia agitado - disse ela.

- Eu queria cortejá-la - Emmett disse, em voz baixa. - Agora, eu nunca vou ter a chance. Você vai se apaixonar por ele e tomá-lo como seu companheiro. Todo mundo ama Edward. Mas se eu tivesse uma chance.

- Emmett - a voz de Edward era fria.

Emmett congelou, mas seus olhos, aqueles olhos dolorosamente tristes, ficaram em Bella.

- Eu preciso falar com você - Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram quando seu irmão não se moveu. - Agora, Emmett.

Edward chamou-o suficientemente longe para que Bella não pudesse ouvir a conversa. Edward estava com raiva, Emmett contido e triste. O comportamento de Emmett virou imploratório e o de Edward firme com a recusa.

- Perdão, Alpha Prima?

Bella desviou os olhos com relutância dos dois irmãos. - Sim, Tanya?

- Você precisa de minha presença hoje?

Bella sabia o que ela estava perguntando: será que Bella confiava em Edward o suficiente para dormir no ninho com ele sem Tanya como acompanhante? Bella pensou sobre isso, apenas por um momento. - Não, eu não preciso de você. Confio nele.

Tanya acenou com a cabeça. - Ele é um bom homem, Alpha Prima. Ele daria um bom companheiro para você.

Bella estava começando a acreditar nisso ela mesma.

Emmett saiu do recinto, deprimido, sem falar com Bella novamente. Edward voltou para o lado dela. - Eu sinto muito por isso - disse ele.

- Eu sinto muito por ele - Bella disse suavemente. Lauren disse que Edward iria pensar que ele estava apaixonado por ela, porque a natureza é concebida dessa forma. O sentimento poderia não ser o que Bella consideraria amor real, mas era óbvio que Emmett estava sofrendo.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta para seus quartos, Bella perguntou a Edward, - O que vai acontecer com o bebê de Aro?

- Em casos como este, o bebê é normalmente dado a uma creche drone onde será criado e treinado pela equipe.

- Mas isso é terrível. Eles não querem manter o bebê só porque ele era um drone?

- Bella, é algo que a maioria das famílias acha vergonhoso. Muito poucos vão manter e criar um drone, pois é nada mais do que uma lembrança constante de seu fracasso.

- É algo que pode acontecer a qualquer um?

Edward considerou. - Isso é o que a ciência médica nos diz que, qualquer gravidez alfa tem uma chance em 20-de produzir um drone, e os números são maiores para Betas, mas é mais propenso em algumas linhas da família do que os outras. Minha família nunca produziu um drone. - Sua voz tinha uma ponta de orgulho. - Se há muitos drones nascidos de uma linhagem, seus homens são descartados para cuidar da lista de espera por companheiros.

Bella sentiu um arrepio de medo. O que aconteceria se o seu filho fosse um drone? Edward seria obrigado a dá-lo? Bella não achava que ela poderia suportar isso. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de si mesma e seguiu pelo corredor. No entanto, uma outra questão que ela não iria perguntar por medo da resposta.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow conhecemos muito do mundo do Ed em  
**

**Eu adoro a Tania nessa fic, ela bizarra, mas muito leal a Bella  
**

**E o jacob da dó dele, ser um drone nesse mundo num é facil em.  
**

**Agora quanto a EMmett pra quem perguntou, não é que ele ama a Bella, é mais o negocio de DNA compativel e bla, bla, não me peçam pra explicar u.u kkk vcs vão ver no decorrer da historia.  
**

**Ninas eu to amandoo os coments, são divasticos, muitas ninas do nyah \o/ eu sabia que minhas leitoras divas iam vir. E mega feliz com as ninas que ja leram a fic e tão relendo e comentando  
**

**obrrgada ninas, segunda posto de novo \o/  
**

**beijocas fuii  
**


	5. 4 - The Darkest Secret

Traduzido por Sweetie**  
**

**Capítulo 4 - The Darkest Secret – O Segredo Mais Sombrio**

_Uma semana depois_

- Bella, levante-se!

Bella nadou do sono. Ela levantou-se, olhando para Alice. Ela e Edward tinham ficado até muito tarde jogando um jogo estranhamente viciante que foi um pouco como damas e era jogado em uma placa marcadora, e ela estava cansada.

- Vamos lá, vamos lá - Alice exclamou. Ela bateu palmas e pulou. - Vamos!

- Eu te odeio - Bella murmurou. - Ninguém deve ser tão enérgica de manhã. Ninguém.

O ninho era tão macio e quente e ela estava tão confortável enrolada contra o peito de Edward, ouvindo seu ronronar suave. Ele tinha sido semi-acordado quando Alice entrou, acariciando o cabelo de Bella. (Ele era fascinado pelo cabelo dela. Cabelo Volturi cresce apenas cerca de um centímetro de comprimento, e as mulheres mais modernas da Terra não tinham cabelo que atingisse a cintura).

Bella estava feliz. Era tão estranho depois de uma vida de luta contra a depressão, anos de miséria que culminaram em sua decisão de acabar com ela apenas para escapar da dor. Anos de sentir-se indesejada, mal amada, rejeitada por seus pais, que não podiam lidar com uma filha que tinha um arquivo de saúde mental de mais de cinco centímetros de espessura, rejeitada por Mike, que tinha atualizado para uma mais bonita, uma mulher mais "normal" o mais rápido possível. Uma parte dela não parava de pensar que tinha de haver uma pegadinha, ou que o tapete seria puxado de debaixo dela a qualquer momento, e uma parte dela se lembrou das palavras de Lauren sobre Edward pensando que ele estava apaixonado, impulsionado pela urgência biológica. Fazia mais sentido para a parte de auto-denegrinte dela. Por que mais um homem tão bonito amaria uma criatura simplesmente banal, como ela? Ela poderia mais facilmente acreditar que era a bruxaria de seus feromônios que seus duvidosos encantos pessoais.

Esta última semana foi a melhor da sua vida. Aqui, ela foi querida. Aqui, ela foi respeitada. Aqui, ela era uma princesa mimada que tinha um homem bonito que abertamente a adorava. (Aparentemente, ninguém jamais disse que aos Volturi que os homens não deveriam gostar de carinhos. Ele não era tímido sobre isso em público, também).

Todos os dias, Edward a impressionava novamente com sua doçura, sua consideração, sua firme determinação de fazer o que fosse preciso para fazê-la feliz aqui. Ele adorava dar-lhe os presentes que ele havia coletado desde que era um menino, seus olhos brilhando como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Seu entusiasmo era mais divertido do que os presentes em si. Bella particularmente não se preocupava com roupas ou joias, mas para ele, ela elogiava sobre a beleza deles. Porque eles eram lindos. A beleza residia no fato de que Edward tinha pensando nela e esperado agradá-la antes mesmo que ele a conhecesse.

Ele a levou para um novo destino todo dia, excursões prazerosas e que também a familiarizavam com a forma como a sociedade deles funcionava para que ela fosse capaz de ajudá-lo a governar efetivamente. Toda noite, Bella estudava, ela era muito mais diligente do que tinha sido na faculdade. Mesmo assistindo a tela principal, (a versão da televisão deles, que funcionava de forma semelhante ao YouTube), ela estava absorvendo informações sobre a sua cultura, as suas regras e tabus.

Educação cívica nunca tinha sido seu ponto forte e era uma área de luta para ela agora, enquanto tentava aprender a estrutura de seu governo. Cada um dos planetas tinha um presidente, que estava sentado no Conselho do Imperador, eleito pelos líderes das muitas nações do seu planeta, seja eleito ou monárquico. Essa parte foi bastante simples, mas dentro da Federação, havia centenas de departamentos, cada um supervisionando um aspecto da governança, com uma hierarquia complexa. Foi desconcertante tentar manter tudo em linha reta em sua cabeça.

A Federação teve extensas redes de segurança social, o que significava que não havia fome e nem falta moradia, mas administrar esses programas em nove planetas diferentes, cada um com múltiplas culturas, era um desafio incrível, como também era administrar a justiça entre os povos que tinham diferentes definições de "crime". As nações tinham praticamente permissão para administrar sua própria justiça como quisessem, com a exceção de uma lei universal: quem prejudicar uma mulher será condenado à morte. Entretanto, uma vez que todos os cidadãos da Federação tinham o direito de recorrer para o Imperador, Edward passava um bom tempo estudando nove diferentes e complexos códigos legais.

Edward tinha um escritório não muito longe da câmara do Conselho. Uma mesa foi trazida para Bella, colocada em frente à dele para que assim ele pudesse olhar para cima de seu trabalho a qualquer momento e vê-la e era ali que eles passavam a maior parte dos fins de tarde, trabalhando em conjunto para governar o império dele. Bella sentiu-se humilde pela confiança que Edward tinha nela para tomar decisões para o reino dele sem que ela pedisse sua opinião, embora no início ela estivesse muito nervosa para fazê-lo, pedindo-lhe a opinião dele sobre as decisões que ela tomou, até que ele disse a ela, sem rodeios, que não era necessário.

O padrinho de Edward, Carlisle, era um visitante frequente e muitas vezes ele trouxe sua companheira Esme, junto com ele. Carlisle era Sacerdote chefe da religião Volturi (Esme era uma católica devota; Bella frequentemente se perguntava como isso funcionava), mas sabia mais sobre governar do que Bella seria capaz de aprender algum dia. Ele era uma fonte de conselhos para Bella e para Edward. Foi a ele que ela colocou a questão uma tarde, sobre a possibilidade de acabar com a escravidão drone e conceder a eles plenos direitos como cidadãos.

- Bella - ele disse suavemente. - Você está falando sobre a mudança de um sistema que já existe há centenas de milhares de anos. Eu sei por que te perturba. Minha companheira tem opiniões semelhantes. Ela se recusou a nos deixar comprar um drone. Mas você não será capaz de mudá-lo de um dia para o outro. Sem alterações drásticas, as alterações devem ser feitas de forma gradual.

Mas ela iria mudá-lo, Bella se prometeu. De alguma forma, ela iria encontrar um caminho.

Como todas as manhãs, Bella finalmente se rendeu ao entusiasmo de Alice e saiu do ninho. Ela marchou atrás de Alice para as banheiras, não realmente se sentindo acordada até que ela afundou na água quente. Como de costume, a presença carrancuda de Tanya tinha concedido a elas sua própria piscina privada. Bella deu um pequeno sorriso de desculpas a uma mulher grávida que, obviamente, foi mantida a distância.

A barriga inchada da mulher a lembrou de algo. - Hum, Alice, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... Pessoal.

- Claro Bella. Qual o problema?

- Eu não sei que data é na Terra agora... Eu quero dizer, que data seria no meu tempo. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu acho que minha menstruação já deveria ter vindo.

- Oh, isso - disse Alice. Ela estava flutuando a barra de sabão ao redor como um pequeno barco. - Você não vai tê-las mais.

Bella se assustou. – É?

- Sim. Tia Me está permanentemente em férias graças a uma mexidinha com o DNA. Os cientistas deles decidiram que era uma "falha" em nossa constituição física e que seria melhor para nós se nossos corpos mantivessem e reabsorvessem nossos forros uterinos em vez de lança-los fora.

- Como eu poderia saber se eu estivesse grávida?

- Confie em mim: você saberá.

- Alguma vez você já esteve grávida, Alice? - Bella perguntou.

Alice deixou cair o sabão na borda da piscina com um estrondo. - Estou pronta para sair agora.

Abrir a boca, inserir pé. - Deus, Alice, me desculpe - Bella disse rapidamente. - Eu não queria chateá-la.

- Você não fez nada. É que... É que... - E sem aviso, Alice começou a chorar.

Bella jogou os braços ao redor de Alice e embalou-a enquanto ela chorava em grandes soluços ofegantes que falavam de uma dor profundamente enterrada que Bella tinha insensivelmente desenterrado com sua pergunta impensada. - Eu sinto muito, sinto muito - Bella sussurrou. - Por favor, não chore. Eu sinto muito.

- Não é você - Alice soluçou.

As outras mulheres estavam abertamente olhando. Bella olhou para Tanya e levantou as sobrancelhas na direção dela. Tanya estava de pé em um instante, enxotando-as como uma pastora, cutucando os lentos com sua "espada." Nuas, as mulheres que protestavam foram conduzidas para o corredor, Tanya jogando as roupas atrás delas. Ela fechou a porta atrás da última mulher e sentou-se em frente a ela, segurando-a fechada às suas costas. Bella murmurou um silencioso "obrigado" para ela.

O choro de Alice diminuiu para soluços. Bella disse-lhe novamente que ela sentia muito e Alice balançou a cabeça. - Realmente, não é você. Eu me senti tão culpada... Deixei isso engarrafado tanto tempo dentro de mim, mas eu não aguento mais.

- O que é que é?

Alice tremeu e novas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. - Deus está me punindo, Bella. Eu-eu fiz uma coisa terrível.

- Você, Alice? Você é uma das pessoas mais amáveis que conheço. Por que Deus iria castigá-la?

- Bella, se eu te falar isso, eu preciso que você jure que nunca vai contar uma palavra disto a ninguém. Estou confiando em você.

- Eu juro.

Alice respirou fundo. - Ainda esta manhã, Jasper tentou novamente convencer-me a ver um médico de fertilidade. Ele não consegue entender por que eu não estou ficando grávida. A maioria das mulheres da Terra é só um Volturi olhar em sua direção e elas engravidam, mas Jasper e eu tentamos por três anos. Eu, eu menti para ele, Bella. Disse-lhe que não iria ver um médico porque é contra minha religião, mas isso não é a verdadeira razão.

Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, com a voz baixa e abafada. Mesmo com o silêncio ecoando da sala, onde o único som era o fluxo constante da cachoeira chuveiro, Bella se esforçou para ouvi-la.

- É porque eu tenho medo do que eles vão encontrar - Alice sussurrou enquanto ela torcia o anel em seu dedo, com os olhos colados a ele. - Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, fiquei grávida. Meu namorado não queria ter nada a ver com aquilo e, bem, vamos apenas dizer que minha situação familiar não era exatamente de apoio. Se meu pai soubesse que eu era sexualmente ativa, ele teria me jogado para fora de casa. Eu senti que não tinha escolha. Fiz um aborto e houve... Complicações.

Bella fechou os olhos.

- Se os Volturi soubessem que eu tinha estado grávida, nunca teriam me trazido para cá. Aos olhos deles, uma gravidez significa que a mulher já está comprometida. Eu não disse nada quando soube das regras deles, porque eu não queria ser mandada de volta para a minha vida horrível na Terra. Então eu conheci Jasper e ele é tão maravilhoso, Bella. Que eu me apaixonei por ele. Eu queria contar a ele. Ainda quero contar a ele, mas se Jasper soubesse que eu estive grávida, ele iria pensar que o nosso compromisso foi nulo. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Eu não posso.

Bella a abraçou de novo, porque ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

- Cerca de seis meses atrás, eu finalmente fiquei grávida e Jasper estava nas nuvens. Ele estava tão feliz... - A voz de Alice quebrou. - Mas eu perdi o bebê. Minhas entranhas estão todas desarrumadas. Isso é quando eu sabia que Deus estava me punindo pelo que eu fiz. Meus pecados vão me destruir, vão me custar tudo.

- Alice, você precisa dizer a verdade a Jasper. Tenho certeza de que deve haver formas de lidar com...

Alice cortou. - Bella, eu já vi o que acontece quando eu conto a Jasper!

Bella olhou para ela, pensativa. - Você tem certeza de que é uma visão, ou poderia ser apenas sua mente brincando com seus maiores medos?

Alice piscou. - Eu-eu não tenho certeza.

- Alice, você tem que dizer a ele. Você sabe que ele deve estar se preocupando com você. Esses caras são muito sensíveis. Tenho certeza de que Jasper pode perceber que alguma coisa está te incomodando. Confie nele, Alice. Ele ama você. Eu posso ver toda vez que ele te olha.

Alice deu um sorriso aguado. - Se é algo parecido com a maneira que Edward olha para você, deve ser alguma coisa.

Bella balançou a cabeça. - Eu não tenho certeza se Edward realmente me ama, Alice. Lauren me contou como os Volturi acham que eles estão apaixonados por seus companheiros, mas é apenas como seus corpos reagem a uma combinação compatível.

Alice olhou para ela. – Mas que monte de merda de cavalo!

- O que você quer dizer?

- Bella, Lauren não explicou isso direito. Um macho Volturi vai se sentir muito atraído por sua companheira e possessivo dela. Isso é mais a natureza. Mas o amor? Isso vem do coração, Bella. Ele não é automático e não pode ser forçado, Edward te ama, pela mesma razão que você o ama: porque seus corações falam um com o outro.

Bella sentiu as próprias lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e rolarem por suas bochechas. - Sério?

- Oh, Bella, querida - Alice agarrou em um abraço feroz. - Eu não tinha ideia do que você pensou que os sentimentos de Edward por você não eram reais. Não era de se imaginar... - Alice parou de falar.

Era como se uma carga enorme tivesse sido tirada de seu coração. Bella soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

Por que Lauren lhe disse isso? Não fazia sentido. Lauren tinha tido um companheiro, ela devia saber...

- Será que... Você vai estar comigo quando eu disser a Jasper? - Alice sussurrou.

- Isso realmente parece que deve ser um momento particular de você dois - Bella disse com cautela, mas quando Alice começou a olhar em pânico novamente, ela acrescentou - Mas, se você precisar de mim, eu vou estar lá por você. Isso é o que os amigos fazem.

- Eu nunca tive uma amiga como você, Bella - Alice disse suavemente. Elas se abraçaram novamente.

- Edward me disse que ele vai caçar esta noite, por isso, se você vir me buscar depois do jantar, eu vou com você para falar com Jasper.

Alice assentiu. - Se eu não fizer isso agora, eu vou amarelar.

Bella sorriu. - Quer que eu te abrigue a contar?

Mas Alice não levou como uma piada. - Se eu vacilar, sim, eu quero.

No jantar daquela noite, Edward se levantou e anunciou para a sala, - Estou indo caçar esta noite.

Ao redor da sala, sorrisos floresceram, punhos bateram na mesa e algumas vozes brindaram. Aparentemente, o Imperador caçando era mais importante do que Bella pensava. Todo mundo parecia encantado, exceto por Emmett, cujo rosto era como uma nuvem de tempestade.

Edward acompanhou Bella de volta para seus aposentos e acariciou seu nariz sob o queixo dela, um de seus gestos de afeto favoritos. - Eu vou voltar em breve.

- Se eu não estiver aqui quando você voltar, eu estarei com Alice e Jasper - ela disse a ele. Eles não tinham ido ao jantar e Bella estava preocupada.

Ele parecia desapontado, sua cauda caída. - Você tem de ir?

Bella estava começando a se sentir mal com isso. - Sinto muito, mas Alice precisa de mim. Eu acho que não devo demorar. Provavelmente vou chegar em casa antes de você.

- Tudo bem - disse ele, parecendo como se um pouco do ar tivesse sido tirado de seus pulmões.

Bella o abraçou. - Tenha cuidado.

- Eu terei. - Ele acariciou o rosto dela, um olhar estranho, sonhador em seus olhos e então partiu. Bella se acomodou para ler até que Alice viesse. Ela só avançou cinco páginas quando Jacob entrou no quarto e ajoelhou-se próximo à sua cadeira. - Alpha Prima, eu peço desculpas, mas Lady Alice chegou.

Alice não disse uma palavra enquanto Bella a seguia pelos corredores, Tanya seguindo como sempre. O rostinho de Alice estava definido em uma expressão sinistra e determinado. Sendo esta a primeira vez que ela tinha sido aos aposentos de Alice, Bella deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, vendo o toque de Alice na decoração peculiar. Jasper já estava sentado à mesa, um olhar confuso em seu rosto e sua cauda dobrada como um periscópio. Bella moveu uma almofada e sentou-se ao lado de Alice, que agarrou a mão dela e segurou-a em um aperto de morte.

- Jasper, há algo que eu preciso te dizer.

Ele esperou. Quando ela não falou, ele persuadiu - Vá em frente.

- Eu-eu estive g-grávida antes... Antes de eu v-vir para cá. - As lágrimas derramadas de seus olhos, escorrendo direto para o chão, seguindo seu olhar. Ela não podia olhar para ele.

- Eu entendo - disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

Alice deu uma olhada rápida, confusa para o rosto dele. - Eu m-menti para você - ela confessou, tremendo violentamente e esmagando a mão de Bella na sua. Bella ficou maravilhada que essas pequenas mãos tivessem uma força tão grande. Espantada e seriamente desconfortável. - Eu menti quando disse que era contra a minha religião ver um médico de fertilidade. Eu não queria que o médico descobrisse o meu segredo. Eu fiz um... Eu fiz - Alice havia parado, tentando pensar em como explicar aborto a alguém para quem o conceito era completamente estranho. Bella nem sequer achou que eles tinham uma palavra para isso.

- Ela teve o feto retirado por um médico - Bella disse - Mas algo deu errado e seus órgãos reprodutores foram danificados - Alice lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido e esperou, tremendo como uma folha, pela acusação de Jasper.

- Eu entendo - Jasper disse. - Podemos ir jantar agora? Estou com fome.

- O-o que? - Alice estourou. - É tudo o que você tem a dizer?

Jasper inclinou a cabeça. - Estou triste que você mentiu para mim e que você não confia em mim o suficiente para me dizer a verdade. Você deve prometer que nunca mais mentir para mim de novo.

- Oh, Jasper, eu prometo! - Alice engasgou. - Estava me matando. Mas e o nosso casamento? Minha gravidez não significa... - sua voz sumiu. Ela era incapaz de falar em voz alta o seu maior medo.

Jasper considerou. - Isso foi cerca de três mil anos atrás por nossas contas. Se você estava comprometida com este homem, ele está morto há muito tempo e agora eu reivindico a sua viúva.

- Mas eles nunca teriam me levado, se eles soubessem e...

Jasper a cortou pressionando suavemente as pontas de seus dedos contra os lábios dela. - Alice, você é bicuda se você acha que eu iria permitir que nos separassem.

- 'Biruta' - Alice chorou. - Você quer dizer 'biruta'.

- Você é meu destino - Jasper disse, acariciando o cabelo curto e preto de Alice. - Não me importa o caminho que você viajou antes de você chegar aqui. Apenas que você chegou até aqui.

Alice soltou a pobre esmagada mão de Bella, e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jasper.

Nenhum deles notou quando ela saiu do quarto, de volta para o corredor, enxugando as lágrimas felizes.

Ela teve de contar com Tanya para levá-las de volta, admitindo para si mesma que ela teria se perdido totalmente. Talvez, se todos esses corredores não fossem exatamente iguais, ou se ela pudesse ler os símbolos nas placas ao lado das portas ela iria -.

Um homem virou o corredor no caminho delas e Bella exclamou - Emmett!

- Bella - Ele congelou em seu caminho - Bella...

Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Tanya deu um passo ameaçador para frente e ele afastou a mão de volta sem tocá-la. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou no meu caminho de volta para casa depois de visitar Alice e Jasper - disse ela.

- Eu vou acompanhá-la - disse ele, e tão desconfortável quanto ela estava, ela não podia recusar.

Ele só foi alguns passos antes de parar, forçando Bella a parar com ele. - Bella, eu tenho que te dizer... Eu tenho que te dizer que eu te amo.

- Não, Emmett - disse ela, balançando a cabeça.

- É verdade - insistiu ele - Eu tenho te admirado está semana que passou e você é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher, tudo que eu sempre admirei e tudo o que eu podia ter sonhado. Se eu tivesse sido selecionado em vez de Edward...

- Emmett, não - Bella disse, tão suavemente quanto pode. – Sempre foi para ser Edward e eu. Eu o amo, Emmett. Você precisa parar com isso. Você vai ter a sua própria companheira algum dia...

- Não, eu não vou - disse ele sem rodeios. - Você é para mim, Bella. Acho que eu soube no momento em que a vi. Vou pedir o status de enlutado.

- Oh, Emmett, não... - Aqueles que se nomeavam como enlutados eram retirados dos bancos de dados da pesquisa de companheiros. Isso significava que eles tinham encontrado o seu companheiro e o perdido e não poderia haver outro que ocupasse o seu lugar. - Por favor, não faça isso. Sei que há alguém lá fora destinado para você. E quando você encontrá-la, você vai amá-la com todo o coração. Você vai ver.

Emmett não respondeu. Ele se afastou, movendo-se como um homem velho, apoiando a mão contra a parede como suporte.

Jacob abriu a porta antes que Bella e Tanya a tivessem alcançado. Bella se perguntou como ele sabia que elas estavam se aproximando. O som de seus passos, talvez? - Saudações, Alpha Prima - disse ele, de joelhos.

- Edward já chegou em casa? - perguntou ela, ansiosa pelo conforto e segurança dos braços dele.

- Não, Alpha Prima. Posso pegar alguma coisa a senhora?

- Eu adoraria uma xícara de chá, por favor, Jacob.

Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira, notando que, mesmo depois de apenas uma semana aqui, era estranho se sentar em uma cadeira e não em almofadas no chão. Jacob voltou rapidamente com o chá solicitado, algo que ela adorava, mas que apenas de vez em quando ela se dava ao luxo. Saquinhos de chá eram tão caros como vinhos finos na Terra. Ela supôs que os custos de importação que vinham de ter que dobrar o espaço e tempo para chegar ao destino eram, provavelmente, bastante altos. Jacob se ajoelhou e segurou o copo para ela e ela aceitou, tomando a bebida quente. Perfeito, como sempre, com dois açúcares. Ela só teve que mostrar a ele uma vez e ele fez perfeitamente todas às vezes depois disso. Ela agradeceu e sentou-se na cadeira.

Seu quarto parecia tão vazio e sem vida sem Edward. Ela supôs que ela deveria usar esse tempo para estudar ou para assistir a tela principal, para fazer algo produtivo, mas tudo o que ela tinha vontade de fazer era olhar para o chão, perdida em pensamentos, enquanto bebia seu chá.

Ela estava se preparando para dormir quando ouviu o retorno Edward, chamando seu nome. Ela lavou a escova de dente rapidamente e correu para fora do banheiro, apenas para parar em seu caminho tão de repente que ela derrapou. Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

Edward estava coberto de sangue e sobre o seu ombro, ele tinha um animal morto, que parecia um hipopótamo bebê com pelo loiro desgrenhado. Edward o deixou cair aos pés dela e Bella recuou ao ver seus cegos olhos abertos e boca aberta. A coisa tinha dentes como um tigre dente de sabre. - O que é isso?

- É um gragent - Edward disse, orgulhoso. - Eles são muito fortes, muito difíceis de matar. - Ele esperou, olhando para ela com expectativa.

- Hum, vamos... Comê-lo? - Bella perguntou timidamente.

O rosto de Edward caiu e sua cauda caída como uma flor sem água. - Não, eles têm gosto ruim. Jacob retire-o.

Na noite seguinte, Edward foi caçar de novo, e desta vez voltou carregando um cadáver do tamanho de um pônei, algo que parecia que vinha de Jurassic Park, que tinha escamas e garras nos pés que pareciam de aves no final de seus membros longos. Ele tinha um corte sangrando sobre um ombro e o que parecia ser o início de um olho roxo. Ele rejeitou suas preocupações sobre seus ferimentos e insistiu que sua atenção permanecesse em sua matança. - Este é um tarnek – disse a ela. – Eles são lutadores muito rápidos e cruéis.

- Entendo - Bella disse, tão perplexa quanto na noite anterior. Era esta a versão dele de um show de Steve Irwin?

Ele teve que arrastar a captura da noite seguinte, que mal cabia através da porta. Golpeado e ferido, coberto de arranhões e com galhos em seu cabelo, ele soltou a coisa aos pés dela. Bella ouviu como Edward ia listando seus atributos de combate e encarou o rastro de sangue que havia sido deixado no chão, grata por ter Jacob para limpar. Seja qual for a resposta que ele estava procurando, ela aparentemente não estava dando porque quando ele pediu a Jacob para remover o cadáver, um olhar de determinação endureceu o seu rosto, mesmo quando a sua cauda caiu no chão.

Bella contou toda a história para Alice quando iam às banheiras na manhã seguinte, a primeira vez que tinha visto ela desde a confissão dela. Alice aparentemente estava... Ocupada nos últimos dias, porque ela brilhava de felicidade, mas se movia meio rígida.

Enquanto ensaboava seu cabelo, Bella disse: - Eu estou com medo do próximo não caber dentro da casa e só Deus sabe o que Jacob está fazendo com os corpos. Fico imaginando um Rob Zombie zoológico.

Alice riu até as lágrimas derramarem por suas bochechas. - Ah, Bella, eu sinto muito. Estive tão preocupado com Jasper que eu não expliquei o que ele está fazendo. Ele está propondo, menina boba.

- Propondo? - Bella repetiu, com a voz fraca.

- Sim. Ele está mostrando que é um caçador muito bom e como ele vai mantê-la provida.

- Eu sei como ele é rico - Bella disse - Eu não me preocupo em passar fome.

Alice jogou água nela. - Esso não é o ponto. Para uma garota tão inteligente, com certeza você pode ser lenta em certas ocasiões. É parte do ritual de acasalamento deles.

O coração de Bella estava batendo em seu peito. Suor eclodiu em suas têmporas e ela teve que colocar a cabeça no azulejo frio ao redor da piscina por um momento até que sua cabeça parou de rodar. Propondo? Propondo? PROPONDO!

- Oh, meu Deus - Bella ofegou - Alice, como eu digo "sim"?

- Diga a ele que ele é um caçador bom e que você vai aceitá-lo como seu companheiro.

Bella pulou para fora da piscina. - Tanya, por favor, pegue minhas roupas - ela chamou, secando-se tão rápido com a toalha que foi um milagre que sua pele não pegou fogo.

- Bella, seu cabelo ainda está cheio de shampoo! - Alice a chamou.

Bella rosnou de frustração e pulou de volta na água, molhando a cabeça e esfregando furiosamente seu cabelo embaixo d'água. Ficaria tudo emaranhado, mas ela não se importava. (Além disso, Edward gostava de escovar, sem machucar e removendo emaranhados com as pontas de suas garras destras.) Ela colocou suas roupas sem se secar novamente e correu para o corredor.

- Alpha Prima, você está indo pelo caminho errado - Tanya gritou. Bella girou e correu em direção a ela e elas chegaram de volta ao apartamento em tempo recorde.

Edward ainda estava no ninho, deitado entre as almofadas, a imagem do desânimo enquanto ele desenhava círculos em uma das fronhas com as costas da sua garra. Bella correu pelo chão e pulou, Edward mal tendo tempo para virar antes que ela pousasse em cima dele. Ela montou seus quadris, inclinando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, tocando suas testas. - Você é um excelente e habilidoso caçador - Bella anunciou. - Eu quero você para ser o meu companheiro.

* * *

N/Paulinha: olha só ninS postando na nite no meu tablet q não é facil, só pq amo vcs em kkkk

respondo perguntas ou duvidas noproximo capitulo que vem na quinta ok

bjsds e amandooo os coments


	6. 5 - Two Souls, Joined as One

Traduzido por Sweetie

**Capítulo 5 - Two Souls, Joined as One – Duas Almas, Unidas Como Uma.? ?**

Bella estava em seu banheiro, nua como o dia em que nasceu, enquanto Alice pintava meticulosos desenhos em seu corpo com tinta comestível.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso?

- É uma tradição - explicou Alice. - Eles têm que lamber cada pedacinho da tinta antes de descer para o Tab-A, parte Slot-B.

Bella riu. - Você sabe, eu acho que nunca ouvi chamarem disso. Você tem a alma de um verdadeiro poeta, Alice.

- Morda-me. Ah, sim, isso me lembra...

Bella olhou-a com cautela. - Têm mordidas envolvidas? - Ela tinha visto os dentes de Edward, longos e super afiados.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe você vai adorar - Alice assegurou.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza...

- Eu tenho - Alice disse sem rodeios. - Nossos corpos reagem aos fluidos deles como se fosse heroína pura.

- Você quer dizer... Uh... Tudo?

- Eles não são humanos, por isso vai ser diferente do que você está acostumada, mas confie em mim quando eu digo que vai ser a experiência mais incrivelmente orgasmica de sua vida.

- Eu nunca tive um orgasmo - confessou Bella.

- Nunca? Nem mesmo, você sabe, você se satisfazendo?

Bella balançou a cabeça, seu rosto cor de rosa.

- Pobrezinha de você - disse Alice. - Ninguém me preparou antes de eu me casar com Jasper. A primeira vez que eu o vi nu, eu gritei e disse: "Você não vai me tocar com essa coisa!" Ele teve de me perseguir ao redor da quarto, porque ele podia ver que eu estava chateada e, claro, a natureza deles é tentar confortar suas companheiras e ele queria me segurar. Deus, eu me senti tão mal por machucá-lo daquele jeito.

- É... É realmente tão ruim assim?

- Não - Alice disse com firmeza. - É apenas diferente, mas pode ser um choque se você não está esperando. Favor não se preocupe ok? Edward te ama e ele nunca faria nada para machucá-la.

- Estou muito nervosa - confessou Bella. - Meu último namorado, ele disse... Bem... Ele disse que eu não era boa de cama.

- Se você nunca teve um orgasmo, eu posso garantir que era ele quem era ruim - disse Alice. - Bella, pare. Eu posso ver que você está se preocupando sem nenhuma razão. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Basta fazer o que você sentir que é bom e nada vai dar errado. Edward sabe dar um prazer a uma mulher.

- Ok, você tem que esclarecer isso. Um tempo atrás você disse que ele não era inexperiente, e ele me mostrou a escola dele e ele disse algo sobre aprender a agradar as mulheres lá. Eles realmente, tipo, são treinados sexualmente?

- Sim, é parte do processo de educação deles, na verdade. Assim que atingem a maturidade, eles começam a aprender as habilidades sexuais que eles precisam para agradar sua companheira.

- Mas se ele é virgem, como...?

- Use sua imaginação, avoada. Dedos, língua...

- Oh! – Considerando que Mike tinha raramente feito qualquer um dos dois, ela não pensou em outras opções além da penetração. Bella ficou vermelha, o rubor estendendo-se para o peito. - Como é que eles, um, praticam?

- As mulheres fazem fila em volta da quadra. Viúvas, principalmente, mas algumas mulheres compromissadas fogem para ir à escola.

- Viúvas? Como Lauren?

- Oh, sim - Alice disse secamente. - Lauren é uma visitante frequente.

Bella imaginou Lauren se contorcendo em uma cama com Edward dando prazer a ela e sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Olha, eles são caras grandes, e eu quero dizer que eles são grandes _em tudo_. É importante que eles saibam como excitar a sua companheira de modo que tudo ocorra... Você sabe... Sem problemas.

Oh, Jesus. Essa tinha sido uma das queixas de Mike. Ela tinha que usar lubrificante, mas não era como se ela pudesse ir até à farmácia na esquina e comprar um agora.

Alice pousou o pincel e segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos. - Olhe em meus olhos, Bella - ela ordenou. - Você é uma mulher normal, jovem e saudável que tem um homem que faria qualquer coisa para agradá-la. Esqueça seu estúpido ex-namorado.

- Edward nunca sequer me beijou - Bella admitiu.

- Eles não beijam. Não na boca, de qualquer maneira. Jasper faz isso porque ele sabe que eu gosto, mas ele acha um pouco nojento. Se você decidir tentar com o Edward, eu vou te avisar... Atente para os dentes - Alice deu um passo para trás e examinou seu trabalho de forma crítica. – Pronto, terminei.

Bella queria ter um espelho para poder ver todo o efeito. Seu corpo foi decorado com pinturas de videiras e flores, fluindo ao redor de seus seios e até seus quadris. Borboletas pequenas e pássaros estavam espalhados aqui e ali. - Alice, está lindo.

- Obrigada. Vamos esperar alguns minutos para ter certeza que está seco e, em seguida, colocaremos sua túnica.

Edward tinha comprado a túnica para ela na noite passada, ela era azul clara, coberta de bordados e pedras brancas que brilhavam de verdade. Bella nunca tinha visto nada assim. - Edward, estas não são, tipo, radioativas, são?

Ele não entendeu o termo e Bella tinha que tentar explicar a fissão nuclear e radioatividade sem nem ela mesma ter um grande conhecimento de como os átomos eram divididos, mas ele finalmente pegou a essência do que ela estava dizendo e assegurou-lhe que não eram prejudiciais. - As pedras são importadas de La Push. Eles reagem ao argônio em nossa atmosfera. Isso é o que faz com que brilhe - Ele tocou uma das pedras e seus olhos eram melancólicos. - No entanto, acho que não será mais importado por um tempo. As minas têm estado vazias desde que a rebelião começou.

Quando Bella tinha pousado em cima de Edward e lhe disse que queria ele como seu companheiro, ele pulou de pé, levantando-a em seus braços, e soltou um rugido de alegria, girando-a no ar, sua cauda enroscando em torno do braço dela. Ele tinha contatado Carlisle imediatamente, querendo ter a cerimônia de compromisso ali mesmo, mas Carlisle insistiu que seria necessário Edward dar-lhe uma chance de se preparar e Edward tinha que arranjar para Bella uma roupa adequada para a cerimônia. Ele também apontou que o povo de Edward gostaria de estar lá, então Edward cedeu, mas disse que só iria atrasar até a noite seguinte.

Alice enfiou a túnica pela cabeça de Bella, ambas cuidado da pintura e Bella puxou as calças que combinavam. A túnica era sem mangas e decotado, mostrando uma boa parte das artes de Alice. Mais das pedras brilhantes foram empilhados nos braços dela, no pescoço e no topo de sua cabeça em uma alta, tiara de renda. Alice montou um 'babyliss' usando uma vela grande e um par de pinças de metal. Ela enrolou a parte de trás do cabelo de Bella em grandes cachos macios. - Meu reino por um spray de cabelo - ela murmurou.

Alice já estava vestida com seu traje para o casamento: uma túnica em brilhante laranja fluorescente, e Bella achava que Alice era provavelmente a única criatura na galáxia Forx que poderia usar essa cor e ficar bonita. Alice disse algo vago sobre o usar a tinta em si mesma como uma pequena surpresa para Jasper, então Bella saiu do banheiro sozinha.

Edward estava andando para fora do quarto e ele parou quando a viu, aparentemente impressionado. - Bella, você está linda.

Ela olhou para o homem que seria seu marido em apenas algumas horas, com o coração nos olhos. - Eu te amo, Edward.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. - Eu sei.

Ela o cutucou gentilmente - Você deveria dizer isso de volta.

Ele parecia confuso. - Por quê? Você já sabe que eu te amo.

Ela sorriu. - Porque eu gosto de ouvir.

Ele envolveu-a em seus braços, sua cauda enrolou-se por trás das costas dela para descansar sobre o ombro. - Eu te amo, Bella, e se te faz feliz ouvir aquelas palavras, eu vou te dizer a cada dia, a cada hora, para o resto de nossas vidas.

Lágrimas de alegria brotaram nos olhos de Bella e derramaram por suas bochechas.

Edward engasgou. - Alice! Alice venha depressa! Bella está vazando!

A conversa sobre "lágrimas de felicidade" versus "lágrimas tristes" continuou ("Como é que eu sei qual é qual?"), Mesmo enquanto eles caminhavam para onde a cerimônia estava sendo realizada. Era em uma parte da cidade subterrânea onde Bella nunca tinha ido. Escadas os levaram ainda mais no subterrâneo para uma caverna natural enorme, tão majestoso como uma catedral. Enormes estalactites penduradas no teto, iluminados por aquela misteriosa luz escondida, que Bella não tinha desvendado a origem ainda.

O coração de Bella bateu quando viu o tamanho da audiência. Havia facilmente mil pessoas sentadas em almofadas ao redor do estrado onde a cerimônia seria realizada. Carlisle já estava sobre ele a espera, sua companheira, Esme, sentada na primeira fila. Carlisle estava usando traje de sacerdote azul, a mesma cor que a túnica de Bella.

Bella e Edward caminharam em direção a ele pelo largo corredor central, com Alice e Jasper bem atrás deles. Milhares de olhos a observavam. Bella quase podia senti-los, o peso do olhar deles sobre a pele, fazendo-a formigar.

- Eu gostaria de tomar esta mulher como minha companheira - Edward disse, a acústica natural da voz dele sendo carregada para os lugares mais distantes do salão.

Carlisle se virou para Bella. - Você considera ele?

- Eu considero - A voz de Bella era suave, mas firme.

Carlisle gesticulou para as almofadas e eles se ajoelharam. - Você vai prover para ela? – perguntou a Edward.

- Eu vou.

- Você vai protegê-la?

- Eu vou – a cauda de Edward furtivamente entrou sob a bainha da túnica de Bella e se enrolou em seu tornozelo.

- Você vai estimá-la e os filhos dela acima de tudo, até mesmo de sua própria vida?

- Eu vou.

- Você jura isso diante da Deusa, ela, que mantém a sua alma imortal?- Eu juro.

Carlisle se virou para Bella. - Você aceita as promessas deste homem?

- Eu aceito - a visão de Bella estava borrada de lágrimas.

- Segure a mão dele.

Bella e Edward juntaram as mãos, dobraram os cotovelos para mantê-los para cima. Carlisle envolveu suas mãos unidas com uma corda azul clara, tecendo sobre e sob e em torno de seus pulsos em um padrão complicado. Na mão livre de Edward ele colocou uma tigela, que Edward levantou para os lábios de Bella. Ela bebeu, saboreando o vinho doce e com sabor de fruta. Em seguida, Edward a alimentou com um pequeno pedaço de carne de uma placa de ouro pequena, e por fim colocou um manto sobre os ombros dela, um pouco sem jeito com apenas uma mão livre para realizar a tarefa.

- Quem será testemunha para esta união?

- Nós seremos - Alice e Jasper falaram juntos. Carlisle falou primeiro para Jasper.

- Se Edward cair na batalha, você proverá para a companheira dele como você provê para o sua própria?

- Sim - Jasper disse.

- E se Bella morresse, você cuidaria dos filhos dela como você cuidaria dos seus? - Esta foi dirigida a Alice, que respondeu que ela faria.

Carlisle colocou a mão sobre as mãos atadas de Edward e Bella. - Agora vocês não vão sentir nenhuma tempestade, porque um será o abrigo para o outro. Agora vocês não vão sentir frio, porque um vai aquecer o outro. Agora não haverá solidão, para um será companheiro para o outro. Agora vocês são duas pessoas, mas há apenas uma vida diante de vocês. Que a beleza e o amor cerque-os tanto na viagem à frente e através de todos os anos. Que a felicidade acompanhe vocês e seus dias juntos sejam bons e duradouros.

Ele levantou a voz para que ecoasse pela caverna. - Eis: duas almas, unidas como uma só.

A caverna ecoou com palmas, batidas de pés, vozes festejando e gritos de bênçãos. Edward e Bella se levantaram de suas almofadas e Edward levantou-a, segurando suas mãos amarradas tão alto quanto o braço de Bella permitiria.

Eles foram cercados por pessoas querendo cumprimentá-los. Alice tinha avisado para esperar isso. Ela estava muito assustada na sua cerimônia de compromisso, sendo cercada por uma multidão de estranhos, cada um falando palavras amáveis, mas bloqueando seu caminho a cada virada. Ninguém tinha pensado em informá-la da tradição alegre dos convidados em torno da noiva e do noivo, tentando impedi-los de sair parando em seu caminho e recitando bênçãos, as quais o noivo era obrigado a parar e ouvir, e dar a resposta tradicional - Como as vontades da Deusa.

Todos eles sabiam que Tanya iria enlouquecer com tantas pessoas aproximando-se de sua incumbência, por isso Edward e Jasper haviam elaborado um plano de fuga. Havia uma passagem para fora da caverna atrás do estrado, bem escondido. Enquanto a multidão empurrava para frente, eles recuaram e Tanya bloqueou o caminho atrás deles com seu bastão. Bella tinha uma visão dela gritando: - Vocês não passarão! - como um grande Gandalf azul e riu. Edward inclinou a cabeça e acariciou seu pescoço, como sempre encantado pelo som.

Eles fugiram pelo corredor, mas os convidados circulavam em volta, saindo da entrada principal, cortando o seu acesso para a escada. - Pássaro ferido - Jasper sussurrou e Alice caiu dramaticamente no chão, gemendo e segurando o tornozelo. Como previsto, os convidados imediatamente cercaram ela em questão de segundos, tentando fazer com que ela tirasse as mãos do tornozelo para que eles pudessem dar uma olhada no seu suposto ferimento. Edward se lançou para trás deles, dando os passos de três em três.

- Hey! - alguém gritou em indignação e Bella ouviu o bater de pé atrás deles. Edward foi rápido, correndo com muita de vontade, Bella segurou-se no peito dele como uma bola de futebol. Os convidados, privados de sua diversão e não tendo um porte tão atlético como seu Alpha Prime, cairam para trás, ofegante em esforço. Bella e Edward já tinham fugido.

Só depois que ele fechou a porta de seus aposentos atrás deles é que ele colocou Bella em pé. – Minha companheira - ele sussurrou. Ele traçou a parte de trás de seus dedos sobre o rosto dela. - Venha, vamos jantar - Ele usou uma garra para cortar a corda azul clara, liberando as mãos. Ele a colocou em um de seus baús, pressionando a corda no peito por um momento antes de guardá-la.

Ele levou-a para sua mesa raramente usada, que já havia sido arrumada com uma refeição, cortesia de Jacob. Bella tinha estado muito nervosa para comer esta manhã e agora ela estava morrendo de fome. Eles lavaram as mãos na taça fornecida e Bella foi ansiosamente para seu prato.

- Não - Edward disse. – Me deixe te alimentar. É meu privilégio cuidar da minha companheira - Ele pegou um pedaço de comida com as pontas de suas garras e Bella aceitou. Ela mordeu com entusiasmo. - Isso é delicioso.

Mordida após a mordida ele trouxe comida para os lábios dela até que ela se recusou a mais, seu estômago estava deliciosamente cheio. Ela pegou um pedaço de comida e declarou: - Agora é a minha vez de cuidar do meu companheiro.

A cauda de Edward pulou em diversão. Ele abriu a boca, levando à boca o alimento e o dedo dela, dando-lhe um beliscão brincalhão. Quando ela riu, ele se lançou sobre ela, batendo as costas contra a almofada, rosnando. - Você não está com fome? - perguntou ela.

- Muito - disse ele. - E você parece deliciosa. - Ele a pegou, caminhando para o seu ninho, colocando-a delicadamente no meio das almofadas. Ela olhou ao redor surpresa, porque todas as capas de travesseiro tinham sido trocadas por um material preto aveludado. Edward pegou uma das mãos dela, beijando o caminho até seu pulso a uma pequena borboleta pintada. Sua língua saiu para lamber e ela ofegou. Quente e delicioso, enviando um raio de eletricidade através dela. – Por que todo esse preto? - perguntou ela.

- É de um famoso poema de amor - Edward disse entre beijos e lambidas, trabalhando o seu caminho até o antebraço dela. - _Na escuridão, eu te abraço/deitada sobre o céu preto_... Tenho uma fantasia de ver sua pele branca contra o preto. - Ele começou a subir a partir de seu cotovelo, beijando, lambendo, sugando a pele e Bella se ouviu gemer baixinho. Como poderia o toque de seus lábios em uma localização tão inócuo, enviar relâmpagos por suas veias? Ele começou a subir pelo outro lado e Bella se contorcia impotente. - Por favor, oh, por favor - ela sussurrou, sem nem mesmo saber o que ela estava pedindo.

- Qualquer coisa - ele ofereceu, enterrando seus lábios no vale entre os seios dela, mordiscando a pequena flor pintada ali. Quando ela tinha sumido, pareceu conceder a ele permissão para abrir o primeiro botão da túnica dela. Ele ronronou enquanto ele começou seu caminho para baixo, separando as duas partes do vestuário, seus olhos banqueteando-se com os tesouros revelados. As vinhas o levaram a parte inferior do seio dela. Ele seguiu a trilha de volta para o umbigo dela, e a estimulação da língua dele lá fez o corpo dela arcar para cima. - Jesus Cristo!

- Quem? - Edward parou, com os olhos brilhando sob a luz fraca.

- Um nome de Deus - disse Bella. - Por favor, não pare.

Seu rosto relaxou e ele voltou para o seu trabalho, sem prestar atenção às contorções e ofegos dela. As garras dele se prenderam nos lados da calça dela e ela ouviu o barulho de pano sendo rasgado, mas isso era longe, distante, sem importância. O tecido do próprio universo poderia ter sido rasgado em dois e ela não teria se importado. A língua dele estava nas coxas dela e o ronronar dele parecia estar fazendo algo no interior dela resultando no total derretimento e nada mais importava.

- Você cheira tão bem - ele rosnou.

Ele ia-?

Oh, Jesus...

Ela tinha ouvido falar disso antes, é claro, mas ela nunca tinha imaginado a intimidade incrível, chocante do ato. A língua áspera dele nas partes macias dela criou uma tensão estranha, enrolando dentro dela e aumentou, aumentou para depois estourar magnificamente em ondas de prazer pulsando. A cabeça dela estava zumbindo. Ela estava flutuando. Ela estava voando. Ela estava se afogando em um rio de sensações construídas a alturas impossíveis até o ponto onde ela pensou que morreria das mesmas, e as explosões só levaram a novas alturas onde tudo começou de novo.

O corpo gelado e nu de Edward cobriu a dela. Um fragmento de pensamento - ela tinha estado preocupada com alguma coisa? Não importava agora. Oh, Deus... A cabeça dela caiu para trás e ela se sentiu esticando em torno dele. Ele se moveu tão lentamente, penosamente, dolorosamente lento. As unhas dela cavaram nos músculos duros das costas deles. Ela tentou empurrar os quadris para forçá-lo a se mover mais rápido, mas ele prendeu-os nas almofadas com as mãos. Suor tinha quebrado na testa dele e seus músculos tremiam sob os dedos dela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça ao lado da dela, a respiração áspera dele no ouvido dela. - Ah, Bella... Deusa do céu, eu não tinha ideia. - Ele gemeu, suas feições repletas de tensão. Seus quadris estavam grudados contra os dela e ele parou, ofegante. Bella sentiu uma dor distante dentro de si, uma pontada de pequeno porte que desapareceu rapidamente sob um novo tsunami de sensações. Os quadris dele estavam perfeitamente parados ainda, mas ela podia sentir o movimento de ondas rítmicas pulsando dentro de si. A intensidade era quase assustadora. Ela sentiu os dentes dele afundarem na junção entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, e sentiu como se seu corpo pudesse simplesmente sair voando, se ele não a ajudasse a se segurar, o peso do corpo dele, a única coisa que a impedia de estourar o teto.

- Edward - os olhos dela se abriram de espanto quando outra onda a atingiu e então ela se foi, sua mente em curto-circuito, simplesmente flutuando em um mar de fundição de felicidade.

Pouco a pouco, ela voltou lentamente a si, o pensamento coerente e movimentos impossíveis de alcançar. Edward ronronou ao lado dela, acariciando-a, acariciando seu cabelo, seu rosto, seu corpo. - Eu amo você - disse ele.

Ela queria responder na mesma moeda, mas tudo o que podia fazer era dar-lhe um sorriso lânguido, antes de cair em uma piscina aquecida de sono.

Bella poderia ter contado em uma mão o número de vezes que ela deixou o ninho ao longo dos próximos dias. Edward também. Eles eram verdadeiros viciados, incapazes de erguerem-se e se afastarem por mais tempo do que levaria para correr ao banheiro ou para pegar um pedaço de comida, deixada por Jacob, para levar de volta para o ninho para compartilhar. Foi somente quando Alice deslizou uma nota debaixo da porta que dizia: "MANDE BELLA PRA FORA OU EU VOU ENTRAR!" que eles relutantemente admitiram existir um mundo lá fora para o qual eles provavelmente deveriam retornar.

Bella mancou pelo corredor para os banheiros com Tanya – que estava lançando sorrisos divertidos – do seu lado. Sim, talvez eles tenham exagerado um pouco, porque todos os músculos do corpo dela (inclusive os que ela nem sabia que tinha) estavam doendo.

Alice já estava na piscina de banho "delas" quando Bella arrastou-se pela porta. Ela silenciosamente apontou para um copo de água e um frasco de comprimidos sentados na borda, e Bella agradecida tomou alguns. Ela se abaixou dentro da água, estremecendo um pouco.

- Eu estava ficando preocupada que vocês dois iriam morrer de fome lá dentro - disse Alice. - Graças a Deus Jacob lembrou-se de alimentar o seu zorbe.

Ah, jesus. Ela era uma dona de animal de estimação muito irresponsável. Bella bateu a mão na testa.

- Mas eu não te tirei da cama para falar sobre sua vida sexual. Tenho que te contar uma coisa. - Alice respirou fundo. – Eu estou grávida!

Bella gritou tão alto que Tanya automaticamente saltou em pé, balançando seu bastão e olhando ao redor da sala, procurando pelo perigo invisível.

- Desculpe, desculpe - Bella disse, tanto para Tanya quanto para as mulheres assustadas que tinham se afastado de volta assim que o bastão começou a voar. Tanya lhe lançou um olhar descontente e acomodou-se de novo no chão.

- Oh, Alice, estou tão feliz por você - Bella disse.

Alice sorriu tão amplamente, que foi impossível esconder os dentes. - Você estava certa, Bella. O médico foi capaz de me arrumar rapidinho. Só um pouco de tecido cicatrizado, ele disse. - Estou tão feliz! Alice saltou na água. Bella viu de relance a barriga dela e ofegou em choque.

Não havia chance que Alice pudesse estar tão grávida. Parecia que ela já tinha quatro ou cinco meses e seu estômago havia estado tão plano como uma tábua apenas alguns dias atrás. Bella olhou para ela, horrorizada, pensando que devia haver algo terrivelmente errado.

As mãos de Alice acariciaram sua barriga. - Está tudo bem, Bella. Os bebês deles crescem muito rápido e a gravidez dura cerca de quatro meses.

Bella relaxou. - Uau, isso é uma vantagem.

Alice olhou-a de perto. - Como você se sente esta manhã?

- Bem. Por quê?

- Por nada - Alice disse alegremente.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella descobriu porque ela tinha perguntado. Ela acordou como ela sempre acordava, enrolada no peito de Edward, mas era muito cedo. Ele ainda estava dormindo profundamente, então não tinha sido o seu grunhido ronronado que tinha suavemente a acordado. O que tinha - Ugh! Náusea a atingiu como um soco e ela saiu do ninho, correndo para o banheiro. Ela quase não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Edward estava bem atrás dela, ele sempre acordava se ela deixava o ninho.

- Bella, o que é? - perguntou ele.

Ela o respondeu vomitando novamente, levantando impotente até que seu estômago estava completamente vazio e, em seguida, um pouco mais para garantir. Ele avançou e pegou o cabelo dela, tirando-o do caminho e gentilmente esfregando as costas dela.

Parecia ter passado. Ele relutantemente a deixou e foi buscar um copo de água. Ela pegou-o agradecida e levou a boca, então tomou um pequeno gole e, cara, aquilo foi um erro. Voltou e tentou trazer amigos.

- Estou chamando o médico - disse Edward.

Ela não estava com disposição para discutir. Ela apertou a descarga do banheiro e arrastou-se instável em pé. Ela podia ouvir a voz dele enquanto ele falava com unidade na parede. Ela tentou fazer o caminho de volta para o ninho apenas para ter os joelhos parando de funcionar no meio caminho. - Bella! - Edward estava do outro lado do quarto em um instante, pegando-a antes de ela bater no chão. – Foda-me - ela suspirou.

Edward estava hesitante. - Eu não acho que agora é um bom momento...

Bella fechou os olhos. - É uma expressão, Edward.

- Oh, entendi. - Edward acenou com a cabeça e ela podia dizer que ele não tinha ideia de que diabos ela estava falando. Ele colocou um par de calças e ajudou Bella em suas roupas de dormir.

Ela tinha visto o médico uma vez antes, quando ele trabalhava no toco de Emmett após o descaudamento ou amputação ou o que quer que fosse chamado. - Não está se sentindo bem, Imperatriz? - perguntou ele. - Seu companheiro me disse que você vomitou várias vezes.

- Eu acho que eu virei de dentro para fora em um certo ponto - Bella lamentou.

- Poderia ter sido algo que ela comeu? - Edward perguntou. Ele estava torcendo a ponta de sua cauda em ansiedade.

- Possivelmente - disse o médico, brincando com seu pequeno controle remoto.

- Nossa como você é útil - Bella reclamou. Ela ficou imediatamente arrependida - Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Fique quieta, por favor - Ele correu o dispositivo sobre o corpo dela, planando cerca de um centímetro acima da superfície. Edward rosnou baixinho, obviamente tomando ofensa pelas mãos de outro homem estar tão perto do corpo dela. - Vou precisar de uma amostra de sangue - disse ele.

Bella empurrou para cima a manga e cerrou o punho. O médico lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, pegou sua mão e espetou seu dedo.

- Ai!

Edward rosnou e pulou na frente dela, sua cauda chicoteando o ar.

- Tudo pronto - o médico assegurou-lhes, afastando-se de Edward. O aparelho apitou e ele disse: - Ah, ai está - Ele olhou para as leituras e sorriu para eles. - Você está com um filho, Imperatriz.

- Grávida? - Bella estava pasma.

- Sim, de apenas alguns dias, mas o suficiente para levar a química do seu corpo à loucura. - Ele começou a oferecer sugestões de como combater a náusea: pedaços de pão mantidos perto do ninho para comer antes de se levantar, indicações sobre a sua dieta... Ela estava feliz por Edward estar prestando atenção, porque ela não estava.

Sua mão pressionou contra seu abdômen. Um bebê. Em casa, ela pensou que as crianças não seriam uma possibilidade, mesmo que ela adorasse crianças. Ela não queria passar pra frente seus problemas mentais e Mike se recusou terminantemente a sequer considerar a ideia de adoção.

Um bebê.

Um bebê!

Ela jogou os braços em volta de Edward. – Lágrimas de felicidade - alertou ele e soluçou contra seu peito. Ela o escutou dizer alguma coisa para o médico e a porta fechar. Edward a pegou e os deito no ninho, aconchegando-se em Bella, ronronando, acariciando suas costas enquanto ela chorava. - Eu amo você - disse ele. - Eu te amo.

* * *

N/Paulinha: Ownt un baby que rapido em, Alienwad n dorme no ponto kkkkr

e o que acharam da pervisse, sexo volturi é qente kkkku

Tb não engulo a Lauren tem cara de que não presta

não se preocupem com o Emm jaja ele toma jeito kkk

ow quantos babys estão pkr vir em, só alegria pra Jazz e o nosso Ed super fofo

amando os coments e nos vemos segunda


	7. 6 – Quickening

**Traduzido por Sweetie  
**

**Capítulo 6 – Quickening – Apressando**

Alice apareceu no horário de sempre para andar com Bella para os banhos e encontrou Bella ainda no ninho, enrolada com a cabeça no colo de Edward enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Vamos, Bella - Alice persuadiu.

- Não posso... Morrendo... - Bella gemeu.

Alice gritou tão alto que fez Edward saltar. - Bella, você está grávida!

- Ou isso ou eu de repente desenvolvi bulimia - Bella disse. – Pode ir sem mim, Alice. Que eu não me sinto bem para ir às banheiras hoje.

- Não, venha - Alice insistiu. - Você precisa.

- Você está dizendo que estou fedendo?

- Seu cheiro mudou - Edward observou.

Alice revirou os olhos. - Não, eu não estou dizendo que você fede. Estou dizendo que você precisa se levantar e vir para os banhos comigo para que possamos conversar. Vamos lá, vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu prometo.

Não havia dúvida de que ela, de fato, precisa conversar com Alice sobre o que esperar, mas meu Deus era difícil sair do seu lugar confortável. Bella se levantou para uma posição sentada e depois tentou ficar em pé. Alice impacientemente agarrou o braço de Bella para ajudá-la e Edward rosnou para ela.

Alice bateu no nariz dele. - Não seja rude.

O olhar de choque total no rosto de Edward deixou Bella em histeria, rindo tanto que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Alice estava certa, ela já se sentia melhor.

Edward caminhou com elas para os banhos. Se Tanya sentiu-se insultada pela implicação de que Bella precisava de outro protetor além dela, ela não disse nada. Ele carregava as roupas de Bella e escova de cabelo como se fosse um fardo muito perigoso para ela suportar.

Alice começou a abrir a porta para os banhos, mas rapidamente fechou-a quando se tornou evidente que Edward pretendia seguir elas lá dentro - Você não pode entrar aqui! - gritou ela, escandalizada.

- Por que não?

- Porque há cerca de 20 mulheres nuas lá dentro.

Edward parecia desconcertado. - Então? Não tenho nenhum interesse em olhar para elas.

Bella interrompeu. - Edward, ela está certa. Você não pode entrar, porque vai fazer as mulheres desconfortáveis por ter um homem lá dentro. Por que você não vai para o escritório? Alice vai me levar para lá quando terminar.

- Eu vou sentar aqui e esperar por você - Edward disse, apontando para um ponto perto da porta.

- Não, vá para o escritório e tente trabalhar - Bella insistiu. - Nós tiramos um monte de folga esta semana.

Tanya resolveu a questão pisando entre eles e balançando seu bastão para Edward. - Faça como a Imperatriz comandou - disse ela em um tom que não permitiu nenhum argumento.

Bella estava rindo baixinho para si mesma quando ela entrou pela porta. Ela parou em seu caminho quando viu a mulher que estava perto da cachoeira, enrolada em uma toalha, esperando a sua vez.

- Olá, Lauren - disse ela.

- Bella - Lauren respondeu logo. - Você está parecendo... Bem.

- Eu estou bem, obrigado. - A voz de Bella era estritamente educada. Ela tinha a sensação de que Lauren não gostava dela, mas ela não poderia pensar em uma razão para isso.

Lauren apenas olhou para ela por um momento e se afastou. - Bem, prazer em vê-la novamente - disse Bella sem jeito para as costas dela.

Alice e Bella estavam na piscina favorita delas, que já havia sido desocupada no momento em que chegaram. As mulheres estavam apertadas como sardinhas nas piscinas restantes, todas elas olhando para a barriga ainda plana da Imperatriz. Bella era a destinatária de muitos sorrisos e desejos de felicidade gritados do outro lado do banheiro, e ela tentou sorrir de volta para elas graciosamente, mas sua cabeça estava rodando de volta e ela se sentia enjoada.

- Vamos, Bella - Alice persuadiu. – Pode pular.

- As mulheres grávidas não deveriam evitar banheiras de água quente? - Bella perguntou.

- Não é _tão_ quente. Eu verifiquei a temperatura. Nós estamos bem.

Bella relaxou na água com um suspiro. - Você estava certa. Esta sensação é maravilhosa.

- Você não parece tão bem - disse Alice.

- Eu não consigo manter nada no estômago - Bella confessou. - Nem mesmo goles pequenos de água.

- Eu vou pedir a Esme para enviar mais alguns de seu chá especial. Ele me ajudou.

Bella colocou as mãos sobre o abdômen. - Eu não posso acreditar que engravidamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu engravidei cerca de uma semana antes de você - Alice observou - Então, eu provavelmente vou dar à luz primeiro. A questão é que você tem que estar preparada para o que vai acontecer. - Ela parou por um momento e considerou como proceder. - Bella, você já percebeu que Edward não tem mamilos, certo?

- Sim, eu queria te perguntar sobre isso.

- E você notou que ele não tem umbigo?

- Sim...

- Ok, então o que é que isso quer dizer?

Bella pensou por um momento e balançou a cabeça. - Eu não tenho certeza de onde você quer chegar.

- Eles não são mamíferos, Bella.

A mandíbula de Bella caiu. Ela não podia acreditar que ela não tinha colocado dois e dois juntos. - Como é possível eles serem geneticamente compatíveis conosco, então?

- Seu bebê vai ser quase 100% Volturi. Ele pode ter alguns traços seus como a cor do cabelo, mas o DNA Volturi prevalece o lado humano. Olhe pelo lado positivo. Sem amamentação.

- Com aqueles dentes, acho que eu deveria ser grata.

- Esse é o espírito! - Alice disse alegremente.

- Então, o que vai acontecer quando eu der à luz? Não é como se eu fosse botar um ovo ou algo assim, certo? - Bella brincou.

Alice não riu.

- Oh, vamos lá. Você está brincando, certo?

- Bem, não é realmente um ovo - Alice disse. - Mas o bebê não terminou de crescer quando ele deixa seu corpo. Eles estão em um saco de incubação chamado _durice_. Os pais terminam a incubação do bebê.

Bella não disse nada. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta.

- Muito em breve, Edward vai começar a construir o ninho de incubação dele. Jasper já começou o seu, eles vão ficar lá um mês, mantendo o bebê aquecido e seguro, bebês são extremamente vulneráveis enquanto eles estão no _durice_... O menor buraco no saco pode matá-los. E, infelizmente, há uma longa história de infanticídio, especialmente bebês reais. Para proteger os seus filhos, os homens não deixam o ninho. - Alice fez uma pausa. - E ainda mais triste, ele provavelmente vai proteger o bebê de você, Bella. Houve uma mulher da Terra, uma das primeiras que eles trouxeram para cá, que ficou horrorizada com a coisa toda e esmagou o _durice_ e o filho dela. Desde então, os homens tem sido um pouco cuidadosos em deixar suas companheiras perto do _durice_ até que tenham certeza de que as mulheres não vão prejudicá-lo.

Bella deitou a cabeça contra a borda do azulejo frio envolta da banheira. - Isso é um pouco demais, Alice.

- Pare - Alice comandou. - Respire fundo, Bella. Isto não é tão estranho quanto você pensa. Bebês humanos estão em uma placenta que protege e nutre eles. O _durice_ não é muito diferente. Seu bebê só vai ainda estar dentro da placenta quando ele nascer, e Edward vai cuidar dele até que ele esteja pronto para sair do _durice_.

Bella ainda não disse nada. Alice acariciou seu ombro. - Está tudo bem, Bella. Você vai entender isso. Dê um pouco de tempo, ok?

Mais tarde, Alice caminhou com ela até o escritório que ela e Edward compartilham. Ele se levantou de sua mesa quando elas abriram a porta e abraçou Bella suavemente. - Você está bem? - perguntou ele.

Ela deu-lhe um breve sorriso. - Só estou tentando... entender tudo.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. - Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e estendeu a mão para ela, a palma para cima. No meio da palma de sua mão dois anéis simples de ouro, um grande e um pequeno. - Jasper me disse que casais da Terra usam anéis de ouro para simbolizar a união deles. Pensei que você iria gostar se os usássemos.

Bella explodiu em lágrimas.

Edward fez ruídos tranquilizadores e esfregou as costas dela enquanto ela soluçava contra seu peito. - Lágrimas de felicidade? - perguntou ele.

- Mais ou menos - disse Bella. - Mais como confusa e - com medo – e – um - pouco- assustada – mas – apaixonada - por- um- homem – maravilhoso - e - atencioso lágrimas.

- Não tenha medo - Edward sussurrou. - Eu estou aqui com você.

Bella sorriu para ele, as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. - E isso faz tudo valer a pena.

Edward fez o anúncio para o seu reino mais tarde naquela manhã e declarou feriado. A galáxia explodiu em comemoração. Edward ligou a tela principal e mostrou os vídeos das festas que ocorriam por toda a galáxia com um sentimento de admiração. Na Terra, ela recusou serviços funerários porque ela sabia que ninguém iria. Agora, havia bilhões de pessoas comemorando por causa de sua gravidez. Havia tantos vídeos de pessoas que ofereciam seus parabéns que provavelmente levaria até que o bebê nascesse para vê-los todos.

Ela passou a manhã na cama com Edward, que normalmente era algo que ela gostava muito, mas hoje ela estava infeliz. Edward estava preocupado porque ela não tinha comido nada, mas cada vez que ela tentava, seu estômago se revoltava. Só de pensar nos alimentos fez a náusea voltar a atingi-la como uma tonelada de tijolos. Tropeçando, ela correu para o banheiro, náuseas e ânsia de vômito. Não havia mais nada, tudo que ela havia consumido desde ontem tinha sido instantaneamente rejeitado. Edward segurou o cabelo dela até que tivesse acabado e depois a levou de volta para o ninho. Ele tinha acabado de se deitar entre os travesseiros quando Jacob entrou

Ele aproximou-se deles para ajoelhar-se, mas Edward rosnou ameaçadoramente para Jacob que caiu de joelhos onde estava, seu olhar firmemente fixado ao piso. - Por favor, perdoe a intromissão, Imperador e Imperatriz, mas Esme está aqui para ver Bella.

- Mande-a entrar - disse Edward. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Bella, acariciando-lhe suavemente.

- Olá, Bella querida - ela disse. - Alice me disse que você está passando por um mal bocado. - Esme estava carregando um bule grande. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do ninho e derramou um copo de líquido quente nele. - Beba isso - ela instruiu.

- Eu não posso Esme. Eu não consigo manter nada no estômago.

- Confie em mim, querida - ela disse - Isso vai ajudar.

Bella arrastou-se para uma posição mais reta com esforço e aceitou o copo. Ela torceu o nariz um pouco e Esme riu. - Eu sei, tem um cheiro terrível.

Bella tomou um gole cauteloso. Era doce com um pouco de ardência, como um chá doce fresco fabricado no sul. Bella esperou, segurando o copo com cuidado para que ela pudesse largá-lo, se ela tivesse que correr para o banheiro. Mas nada aconteceu. Ela tomou outro gole. E depois outro, e em pouco tempo, ela tinha terminado o copo inteiro. - Uau, Esme, obrigada - Bella disse. - O que é isso?

- Raiz Meithnil. Cresce selvagem em Kebi.

- Como você soube sobre isso?

Edward e Esme enrijeceram. Eles trocaram um olhar. Esme disse - Eu tive meus próprios filhos, Bella.

Ela não ofereceu mais nada e Bella não queria se intrometer. Foi só depois que ela saiu, deixando para trás o bule de chá e prometendo trazer mais na manhã seguinte, que Bella perguntou a Edward - O que aconteceu com os filhos dela? Ela nunca mencionou. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela e Carlisle tinham filhos.

- Seu filho mais velho, James, foi uma vez o meu melhor amigo - Edward disse baixinho. - Ele é um dos líderes dos rebeldes agora, junto com seus dois irmãos mais novos.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

- James matou meus pais. - Edward levantou-se em pé. - Por favor, Bella, A-Ainda é um assunto doloroso. Eu prometo que vou te contar sobre isso um dia desses, mas... Não agora, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia o que era ter "assuntos dolorosos".

Ela acordou no meio da noite com um som de arranhado. Ela apoiou-se cautelosamente e viu Edward de joelhos perto da parede, escavando, arremessando pedaços de rocha para trás dele. - O que você está fazendo? - perguntou ela.

- Construindo - respondeu ele, jogando pequenos pedaços de rocha para trás dele, enquanto suas mãos se ocupadas arranhando a pedra.

Era assim que construções eram feitas aqui? Quando ele disse que tinha construído esta toca, ele tinha aparentemente dito literalmente, que tinha sido ele quem escavou a rocha com suas garras sem proteção. Ela pegou um dos pedaços de rocha próximos e arranhou-o com sua unha e descobriu ser tão suave quanto arenito, mas ainda assim, ele tinha que estar usando suas garras até o fim.

Ela caiu de volta ao sono, aquele som de arranhado infiltrando seus sonhos.

Na parte da manhã, Bella foi chacoalhada acordada pela mão cruel da náusea. Ela chegou ao banheiro a tempo, Edward atrás dela. Foi um acabamento fotográfico. Quando a luta terminou, Bella ficou caída sobre o vaso sanitário, tão fraca quanto um gatinho.

- Eu vou levar você de volta para o ninho, - Edward lhe trouxe a última dose do chá de Esme e Bella cuidadosamente bebeu.

- Não, provavelmente é melhor eu ficar aqui - disse Bella. - Pelos próximos quatro meses.

- Você pode não ficar doente o tempo todo - sugeriu ele.

Bella foi capaz de rir fracamente. - Eu amo o seu otimismo.

Ele pegou-a e delicadamente e a depositou entre os travesseiros. Bella sentiu um movimento brusco em sua barriga que não tinha nada a ver com a náusea. Ela prendeu a respiração, não tendo certeza de realmente ter sentido. Então! Lá estava ele de novo. Ela ofegou e segurou a mão de Edward e colocou-a sobre o seu abdome. Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo se concentrar e depois aquele empurrãozinho aconteceu de novo. Os olhos de Edward lentamente subiram para o rosto de Bella, grandes com admiração. Ambos esperaram, sem fôlego, mas o bebê não se moveu de novo.

Edward se inclinou e beijou o abdômen um pouco inchado dela, então ele deitou ao seu lado e apenas a abraçou por um tempo, ambos em silêncio e espantados, aproveitando o momento.

Um tempo depois, ele voltou para o buraco na parede e começou a cavar novamente com vigor renovado, enquanto Bella cochilava. No meio da manhã, ele tinha o ninho quase concluído. Ele permitiu que Jacob levasse embora os escombros, mas não para chegar perto do orifício de entrada em si, que ele escondeu arrastando a cadeira de Bella na frente.

Durante a próxima semana, os presentes chegaram de toda a galáxia, tantos que o quarto deles começou a parecer como um armazém e era difícil encontrar um caminho livre para andar. (Edward gostou dessa parte, ele foi capaz de acumular presentes em torno da cadeira para continuar a esconder a entrada do seu ninho). Jacob trotou para lá e para cá dos Correios tantas vezes que Bella perdeu a conta. Bella não tinha permissão para abrir os pacotes, caso um deles contivesse algo perigoso e uma vez que nem ela nem Jacob podiam ler os cartões que vinham com os presentes, Edward contratou funcionários para abrir os pacotes e enviar cartões de agradecimento em seu nome. Às vezes, era bom ser o rei.

Jacob tinha acabado de entregar o último dos presentes do dia quando Aro apareceu na porta deles. - Imperador, o novo projeto do tratado com Por Tangeles foi finalizado. O Conselho se reuniu para que possamos discutir o assunto.

Edward deu um tapa na testa. - Eu tinha esquecido. - Ele olhou para Bella, seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

- Edward, vá em frente - Bella insistiu. - Eu vou ficar bem sozinha por um tempo. Tanya está na porta.

Edward não parecia convencido. Sua cauda dançava de um lado para o outro em indecisão.

- Eu vou ligar para Alice e pedir para que ela venha fazer uma visita - Bella sugeriu.

Edward pareceu se decidir. - Eu vou chamar Alice. - Ele virou-se para Jacob. - Sente-se aqui, naquele lugar. Não se mova daquele local. Não chegue mais perto da Imperatriz. Você vai correr para me chamar se ela fica doente ou precisar de alguma coisa.

- Edward, eu vou ficar bem - Bella riu. - Vá em frente, seu grande super-protetor.

Edward acariciou o rosto dela. - Eu me preocupo - disse Edward. - Sempre que você está fora da minha vista, eu me preocupo. Você e meu filho são tão vulneráveis agora e eu tenho muitos inimigos.

- Estou segura aqui na toca com Tanya guardando a porta - Bella assegurou. - E Jacob está aqui também. Você não vai estar longe, Edward.

Edward suspirou. Ele acariciou o pescoço dela e depois seguiu Aro para fora da porta. Ela podia ouvi-lo no corredor, dando ordens para Tanya, como se ela precisava de mais instruções sobre como manter a Imperatriz segura. Bella riu. Ele teria sorte se ela não batesse nele com seu bastão.

Jacob foi para sua posição na parede, como ordenado. Bella riu. - Você não vai realmente ficar aí até que Alice chegue aqui, não é?

- Eu tenho que obedecer às ordens que me foram dadas - disse Jacob. - O Imperador nunca me bateu, mas eu não quero testar sua paciência, especialmente no que diz respeito a você e seu bebê.

- Todos os pais Volturi são assim? - Bella quis dizer isso como uma piada exasperada, mas os olhos de Jacob ficaram tristes. - Não, Imperatriz, nem todos.

Bella estava curiosa. - Onde estão seus pais, Jacob?

- Minha mãe está em Fenix. Ela e meu pai se separaram quando eu nasci. Eram Alfas, e meu pai ficou humilhado por ser pai de um drone. Ele queria se livrar de mim em silêncio, mas a minha mãe se recusou. Ele tentou forçá-la e ela fugiu comigo para Fenix, onde eu cresci. Eu era um _rogue_.

- O que é rogue? O que significa isso?

- Eu não tinha dono, apenas minha mãe e ela não me registrou por medo que meu pai fosse nos encontrar. Um dia, houve uma invasão na fazenda onde eu trabalhava e fui capturado e levado para os leilões. Eu não vejo a minha mãe desde então.

- Oh, Jacob, isso é horrível.

- Eu espero que ela tenha voltado para o meu pai - disse Jacob, sua voz soando distante, quase desapegada. - Ele sempre foi bom para ela até que eu nasci, e eu odeio pensar em minha mãe lutando para sobreviver sozinha. Se ela não voltou para ele, talvez ela tenha ido ficar com as testemunhas dela. Agora que eu não estou mais lá, ela não precisa se esconder.

- Suas o quê?

- As testemunhas de seu casamento. Os seus são Lady Alice e Lord Jasper. Pelas nossas leis, um companheiro pode pedir às suas testemunhas por santuário na toca dele, usando a promessa dele de cuidar dela como se fosse a própria companheira dele.

- Sua mãe sabe onde você está?

Jacob olhou para o chão. - Eu duvido. Tenho certeza que ela sabe que eu fui capturado pelos apanhadores de _rogue_, mas ninguém pensaria em informá-la sobre o paradeiro de um _drone_.

- Eu vou tentar encontrá-la - Bella prometeu.

Jacob inclinou a cabeça, confusão em seus olhos. - Por quê?

- Porque é terrível o que aconteceu com você, e é terrível que sua mãe perdeu o filho e nunca soube onde ele acabou.

Ele estava desnorteado. - Por que você se importa? Eu sou apenas um _drone_.

- Jacob, de onde eu venho, a escravidão é considerada uma coisa má e cada pessoa deve ser supostamente igual.

Jacob balançou a cabeça. Ele estava pegando maneirismos humanos dela. - Isso parece impossível.

- Bem, eu não vou dizer que nossos ideais são a nossa realidade. Ainda há pessoas que não são tratados de forma igual, mas a nossa sociedade está sempre tentando melhorar.

- Você foi sequestrada longe de sua família, assim como eu - Jacob disse sem rodeios. - Sua mãe nunca soube onde você acabou também.

- Eu duvido que ela se importasse - Bella respondeu.

- Ooooooi - Alice chamou. - Bella, onde está você?

- Em algum lugar ao norte do monte de mordedores - Bella respondeu, levantando-se e acenando o braço. Alice a viu e navegou pelas pilhas enormes de suprimentos para bebê.

- Agora que Alice esta aqui, eu devo voltar aos meus deveres - disse Jacob. Ele levantou-se e olhou para ela. - Obrigado, Imperatriz.

- Por quê?

Jacob deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. - Por ser tão boa para mim. Nunca fui tratado assim por um Alpha.

- Bem, isso é errado - Bella disse com firmeza. Ele balançou a cabeça e desapareceu em torno de uma pilha de caixas de fralda.

Alice apareceu em torno de uma pilha de roupas. - Aí está você. Isto é incrível. O que você vai fazer com toda essa merda? - Alice ficou maravilhada.

- Eu vou manter o que eu preciso e depois doar a maior parte para as creches de _drone_ - Bella disse.

- Ah, Bella, isto é tão doce.

- Não, é uma declaração - Bella respondeu. - Você leu sobre Eleanor Roosevelt, certo?

- Não era ela que era lésbica?

- Bem, talvez, quem sabe? De qualquer forma, ela desceu para o Alabama para visitar os Tuskegee Airmen. O exército foi segregado naqueles dias e eles não deixavam os Afro-americanos serem pilotos de caça.

- Eu vi esse filme - disse Alice de repente. - Tinha o cara que interpretou Théo em The Cosby Show.

- Ah, bom, então você sabe do que estou falando. Ela foi lá e montou em um avião com um desses pilotos negros nos controles. Após o voo longo, ela tirou uma foto com ele e pediu que a imagem fosse revelada imediatamente para que ela pudesse levá-la de volta com ela para Washington. Foi aquela foto que ajudou a convencer tanto os políticos e ao povo americano que Afro-americanos poderiam realmente ser pilotos. Se não houvesse pessoas como Eleanor Roosevelt, a luta pelos direitos civis, provavelmente teriam levado muito mais tempo para acontecer.

- É isso que você quer? - Alice perguntou. - Direitos civis para _drones_?

- Você é a pessoa que acredita em Deus, Alice. E as pessoas que acreditam em Deus geralmente também acreditam que tudo acontece por uma razão. Bem, e se a minha razão era acabar com a escravidão e a opressão nesta galáxia?

- Eu posso entender isso, mas eu acho que a sua vida seria muito mais simples se você escolhesse uma "causa" boa, segura e fácil como a "luta dos sem moradia".

- Não há qualquer falta de moradia.

- Vê? Fácil.

Bella acordou de um sonho sobre seus pais, chorando. Talvez ter discutido sobre os pais com Jacob esta manhã tenha os arrastado para sua mente.

- Bella, qual o problema? - A voz de Edward era suave e sonolenta no escuro.

- Eu tive um sonho ruim - disse ela. - Está tudo bem. Volte a dormir.

- Se você teve um sonho ruim, você deve deixá-lo sair ou ele vai voltar para você de novo - Edward avisou.

Bella quase riu e então percebeu que era sério. Ela supôs que sua própria cultura tinha superstições e contos da carochinha em grande quantidade, então quem era ela para rir dele?

- Eu sonhei com meus pais - disse Bella. No escuro, deitada ao lado do homem que amava, as palavras saíram com facilidade, sem dor. - Eu nunca lhe disse muito sobre eles. Sempre foi um hábito esconder como era a minha vida familiar para mim, e eu acho que era porque eu acreditava que eu merecia a forma como eu era tratada, e se eu contasse às pessoas sobre isso, eles iriam ver o porquê.

- Meus pais nunca foram abusivos, mas eles nunca foram amorosos, e eles não eram nenhum um pouco tímido em me dizer que decepção que eu era para eles, eles eram socialites... Eu era estranha e reclusa, minha mãe era uma professora, considerada por muitos como brilhante, eu ia mal na escola, meu pai era atlético, e eu era desajeitada. Ambos eram atraentes... E eu era simples. Ambos eram bem sucedidos e eu era um fracasso em tudo o que eu tentava.

Bella soltou uma risada sem graça. - Você sabe, eles até me culparam pelo que aconteceu com Mike. Eles o amavam, porque ele era filho de um senador, alguém de status, e assim estando com ele era uma maneira que eu poderia ganhar pelo menos um pouco da aprovação deles. Eu era tão carente de afeto que eu fiz tudo o que ele queria e tudo o que ele tinha de fazer agora e depois era me jogar alguns pedaços de carinho fingido e eu o deixaria andar em cima de mim. Agora que olho para trás, vejo que eu escolhi um homem que me tratou exatamente como meus pais tratavam.

- Foi o meu primeiro ano de faculdade, que também foi meu _último_ ano. Eu só durei dois semestres. Eu tinha um minúsculo apartamento perto do campus. Eu voltei da aula mais cedo por causa de uma dor no estômago e o peguei na minha cama com outra garota. Ele tinha levado garotas lá por meses, enquanto eu estava na escola. Ele ainda vivia com seus pais e não podia levá-las lá, e talvez houvesse algum tipo de emoção proibida em transar na merda da cama de sua noiva. Peguei o meu anel de noivado e joguei em cima dele. Ele me disse para ficar com ele, que ele só comprou a porcaria mais barata para que assim eu o deixasse entrar em minhas calças, mas que nem isso valia o preço que ele pagou no anel na loja de penhores.

Edward enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e puxou o corpo dela próximo ao seu. Ela não tinha certeza se o conforto era para ela ou para ele.

- Quando eu disse à minha mãe o que tinha visto, ela ficou tentando me convencer de que eu estava exagerando ou meus olhos tinham me enganado. Quando eu não mudei a minha história, ela ficou com raiva e me disse que se ele estava traindo, a culpa era minha por não fazê-lo feliz o suficiente para permanecer fiel, e que eu deveria ir pedir desculpas e implorar para que ele me aceitasse de volta, porque eu não iria conseguir nada melhor. Eu realmente não podia acreditar que ela tinha dito aquilo. Durante anos, eu tinha inventado desculpas para as coisas cruéis que ela dizia ou fazia, que ela não quis dizer aquilo, ou eu devia ter interpretado mal ou que a culpa era minha por deixá-la tão louca. Desta vez eu não inventei nenhuma desculpa. Eu vi pelo que era: minha mãe não me amava e nunca iria amar, mas isso foi algo que eu culpei a mim mesma. Eu achei que havia algo de errado comigo que me fez ser impossível de amar. Foi quando eu decidi que eu queria morrer, para escapar. Eu não podia ver minha vida ficando nem um pouco melhor.

Edward fez um som suave de protesto. Bella acariciou suas costas. - Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse alguém como você, ou felicidade como esta. Mas eu estou com medo, Edward. Eu não sei como ser mãe e estou com medo de que eu vou fazer meu filho se sentir como eu me sentia.

- Você nunca, nunca iria fazer isso - Edward disse com ferocidade surpreendente. - Bella, você é a pessoa mais amorosa que eu conheço e o que é mais, você sempre tenta fazer as pessoas ao seu redor felizes. Você sabe como isso é especial? Como você é única e preciosa? Seus pais eram tolos ignorantes. Eles receberam um tesouro e, em vez de segurá-la na luz onde ela poderia brilhar, eles desprezaram e tentaram afogar a luz com a sua própria sombra. Você disse que eles não eram abusivos com você, mas você está errada, Bella. Esse tipo de abuso não deixa cicatrizes no corpo. Ele deixa cicatrizes ocultas que às vezes são mais profundas, o tipo de cicatrizes que nunca cicatrizam.

Ele acariciou seu pescoço. - Seus pais são muito parecidos com os meus em alguns aspectos. Os meus eram distraídos, nunca abertamente cruéis, mas certamente negligentes. Eles tiveram Emmett e eu, porque eles deveriam ter filhos, não porque eles quiseram. Eles trataram a Federação com o mesmo nível de indiferença e é por isso que ainda estamos lutando contra uma rebelião hoje. - Ele inclinou-se e olhou nos olhos dela. - Aqui está a verdade, Bella: podemos ser o tipo de pais que queremos ser, não estamos condenados a repetir os erros de nossos pais. Nossos filhos saberão que são amados...

- Edward - Bella sussurrou, dando voz a um de seus maiores medos. - E se o nosso bebê for um drone?

Edward balançou a cabeça. - Nunca houve um drone em minha linha.

- Sim, mas e se? - Bella insistiu. - Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, não pode?

Edward pegou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela. - Se o nosso bebê for um drone, vamos amá-lo do mesmo jeito. Juro para você.

Bella soltou a respiração que ela estava segurando e segurou a mão dele com ela com um soluço de alívio. - Eu te amo, eu te amo - ela sussurrou.

- Eu amo você - ele respondeu.

E foi tão maravilhoso ser capaz de acreditar. Ela virou-se e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas não se distanciou. - Fique aí - ela sussurrou. - Não se mova. - Ela começou a beijar seu pescoço e para baixo.

- Por quanto tempo? - respondeu asperamente.

Bella chegou ao topo do seu peito. - Até eu disser. - Ela seguiu a clavícula para seu braço e ficou encantada ao descobrir que ele reagia à boca dela da mesma forma que ela reagiu a dele em sua noite de núpcias. Quando sua língua tocou a dobra do cotovelo, ele reagiu violentamente, ofegante algo que o chip dela não se ofereceu para traduzir. Ela seguiu sua caixa torácica, contando-os com os lábios.

- Você sabia que você tem 20 pares de costelas? - Bella perguntou, pontuando cada palavra com uma lambida ou beijo.

- Não - ele engasgou. - Eu nunca contei.

- Isso é oito a mais do que um humano.

- Se você quiser, eu dou elas para você. Só... por favor...

- Por favor, o quê? - Bella perguntou agradavelmente. Ela continuou em seu caminho para os ossos do quadril dele e, em seguida, fez seu caminho para a parte interna.

Foi provavelmente uma boa coisa que não o tinha visto completamente nu até depois que eles fizeram sexo algumas vezes e ela sabia que não havia nada a temer. Ele era enorme, claro, tão grande quanto a circunferência do pulso dela, e por tanto ele não poderia caber todo dentro dela, mas era a forma que o fazia tão diferente de um macho humano. Seu comprimento era coberto com anéis de músculo e a ponta era pontuda. Quando eles se uniam, eles eram presos juntos e, em vez de estocar como um macho humano, esses anéis de músculo pulsavam e contraiam em ondas rítmicas, acariciando as paredes dela, deixando-a louca de prazer. A ponta se projetava em sua cérvice, investigando a sua abertura, a maneira da natureza de assegurar que a semente dele chegasse ao ventre dela. (Essa foi a pequena dor que Bella sentiu a primeira vez que ele juntou-se a ela.)

Não havia maneira de ela ser capaz de encaixar ele em sua boca, então ela traçou um desses anéis com a língua, lambendo o líquido que vazava da ponta. A droga nos fluidos dele lhe deu uma excitação quase instantânea, aparentemente ainda mais poderosa quando ingerido oralmente. - Oh, uau - ela sussurrou.

Desta vez, Edward se afastou, delicadamente pegando a cabeça dela com as mãos.

- Não, Bella, por favor, não faça isso.

- Por que não? Os caras adoram isso. - Mike certamente adorava. Ele prendia a cabeça dela com as mãos e estocava brutalmente na boca dela, machucando o fundo da garganta dela. Ela empurrou o pensamento para longe rapidamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Me incomoda te ver tão servil.

A cabeça de Bella flutuava e suas palavras soavam como se viessem de longe. Bella franziu a testa em confusão. - Edward, você faz comigo o tempo todo.

- Isso é diferente - argumentou.

Ela sorriu e acariciou seu rosto. Homem doce. - Edward, eu quero fazer isso por você. Eu quero te dar prazer.

- Você faz isso. Você sempre faz. Só não assim, por favor. – Ele a rolou de costas.

- Minha vez - ele disse, os olhos brilhantes sob a luz fraca, e quando sua língua áspera alcançou os mamilos dela, Bella tinha esquecido o que era que estavam discutindo.

Edward a acordou na manhã seguinte com uma xícara de chá de Esme. Ela bebeu rapidamente na esperança de evitar a náusea de tomar conta.

- Eu tenho que ir por alguns minutos - disse Edward. - Eu não vou demorar, mas devo assinar o tratado em frente ao Conselho.

Bella sorriu sonolenta. Ela ouviu a porta fechar atrás dele. Ela acordou novamente um pouco depois, náusea agitando em sua barriga. Ela estendeu a mão para o bule e o encontrou vazio. Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios e correu para o banheiro, mas um travesseiro prendeu entre seus pés e ela tropeçou com um grito de surpresa.

Jacob a pegou antes que ela caísse no chão. Ela vomitou impotente no chão, Jacob a segurando firme.

- Sinto mui...

Um rugido sacudiu o quarto. Ambos viraram suas cabeças para o lado para ver um Edward totalmente enfurecido de pé na porta, seus dentes arreganhados em um grunhido. Antes de Bella pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward havia carregado Jacob, jogando longe de Bella, e dilacerando-o com suas garras. Sangue espirrando em um arco, salpicando os presentes do bebê que estavam perto.

Jacob caiu no chão como uma boneca de pano jogada por uma criança indiferente, sangue jorrando da ferida horrível na garganta, seus intestinos aparecendo pelos três cortes profundos em seu estômago.

- Oh, não! Oh, meu Deus! Edward chame um médico! - Bella apertou sua mão sobre o corte na garganta de Jacob. _Manter a pressão sobre a ferida_.

Edward parecia estar em choque. - Eu sinto muito.

- Chame a porcaria de um médico! - Bella gritou.

- Eu-eu sinto muito. - A cauda dele estava enrolada firmemente em torno de sua perna.

Jacob encontrou os olhos de Bella e com um último balbuciar afogado, ele morreu. Bella nunca tinha visto alguém morrer antes, mas ela reconheceu instantaneamente pelo que era. O corpo dele se acalmou e os olhos ficaram encarando cegamente. Jacob tinha partido.

Bella se abaixou, caindo de bunda, sentada na poça de vermelho. - Você o matou.

- Bella, por favor... Eu sinto muito.

- Você o matou! - Bella chorou. - Como você pôde Edward? Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus - Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sem se importar que ela estivesse manchando-se com o sangue de Jacob.

- Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso - Edward disse fracamente. - É só que... aconteceu. - Ele deu um passo para frente e se curvou para pegá-la.

Bella bateu nas mãos dele. - Não me toque - ela gritou.

A cor desapareceu do rosto dele.

Ela saltou em pé e correu, passando uma Tanya assustada que estava ajoelhada no corredor do lado de fora da porta deles. Ela passou correndo por residentes nos corredores que engasgaram ao ver sua Imperatriz coberta de sangue, sendo perseguido por um guarda-costas Dynali e seu companheiro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bella não teve problemas com as direções. Ela chegou à porta de Alice e bateu nela com força.

Jasper foi quem abriu. Seu queixo caiu com a visão dela.

- Santuário - Bella disse.

Ele deu um passo para o lado e ela correu para Alice, que soltou um gritinho.

- Não é meu - Bella disse a ela rapidamente.

Jasper estava discutindo com Edward. - Ela pediu santuário. Pelas nossas leis, eu tenho que dar. Fiquei como sua testemunha, Edward. Jurei cuidar dela como se fosse minha própria companheira. Eu não posso deixar você entrar. Você é mais forte do que eu, então eu sei que você poderia me eliminar e passar por cima do meu corpo, mas eu tenho que confiar que a nossa amizade vai te parar.

- Bella! Edward gritou sobre o ombro de Jasper. Jasper deu alguns passos para trás e fechou a porta.

- Jesus Cristo. - Alice sussurrou. - Bella, o que aconteceu?

-Ele matou Jacob. Bella disse. – Eu quase caí e Jacob me segurou. Edward viu e ele apenas... ele apenas... - Bella não conseguia mais falar, soluços chacoalhavam seu corpo.

- Isso tudo é por causa de um _drone_? Jasper perguntou. – Ele vai conseguir outro para você.

- Sensível como sempre, Jasper, - Alice falou para ele, puxando Bella para seus braços, segurando ela enquanto ela chorava.

* * *

N/Paulinha:

ola ninas postando rapidinho q hj num to nos meus melhores dias hehe

espero q gostem dos cap e quinta to aki novo

Fran nossa beta pediu

pra dizer que perdoa o Ed e quer marar os pais da Bella e o Mike e to com ela o/


	8. 7 – Repentance

_Traduzido por Sweetie_

**Capítulo 7 – Repentance – Arrependimento**

Alice esperou até que a tempestade de lágrimas de Bella tinha passado. Ela falou baixinho para Jasper e ele trouxe um pano molhado, o qual Alice usou para limpar o sangue seco do rosto e das mãos de Bella, e depois lhe trouxe uma xícara do chá de Esme. Bella aceitou o copo, mas não bebeu. Em vez disso, ela olhou para o fundo do copo silenciosamente. Sua mente continuava repetindo o olhar de terror impotente nos olhos de Jacob antes de morrer.

- Bella, você tem que ir para casa - Alice disse suavemente. - Pobre Edward, ele está sentado do lado de fora no corredor. Ele se sente horrível.

Bella não disse nada.

- Você é uma mulher adulta, Bella - Alice repreendeu. - E os adultos não fogem de seus problemas.

- Alice, quando seu marido mata alguém na frente de você, eu arriscaria dizer que a maioria das pessoas iria colocar correr na categoria "boa ideia".

Alice apertou uma das mãos de Bella. - Você não pode ter medo dele, Bella. Você sabe que ele nunca faria mal a você.

Bella puxou a mão. Ela virou o copo nas mãos, olhando cegamente para ele. - Não, eu não tenho medo dele. Não de verdade.

- Olha, Bella, eu sei que você já passou por uma situação traumatizante hoje, mas você tem que lembrar que _Edward não é humano_. Você não pode julgá-lo pelos padrões humanos.

- Matar as pessoas não é normalmente desaprovado nesta sociedade?

- Matar pessoas, sim, mas Jacob não era uma pessoa para eles. - Alice levantou a mão para parar Bella antes que ela pudesse falar. - Sim, Bella, eu sei. Eu sou do mesmo país que você, mesmo período de tempo e tudo mais. Eu _concordo _com você que Jacob era uma pessoa. Mas eu sou um terráqueo americano. Você realmente vai culpar um Volturi homem por não se prender às sensibilidades americanas modernas?

- Carlisle está aqui - Jasper disse, com praticamente o mesmo tom que Custer teria usado para observar o aparecimento de tropas de apoio. Ele tinha um vídeo de notícias ao vivo em sua tela principal e viu Carlisle se aproximando. Ele se levantou para deixá-lo entrar.

- Vamos sair e dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade para conversar - Alice sugeriu.

Jasper balançou a cabeça. - É meu dever para ficar e protegê-la. - Ele não disse de quem, mas não precisava. Ele abriu a porta para permitir a entrada de Carlisle, que usava suas vestes de sacerdote azul clara, a sua cauda um ponto de exclamação de preocupação. - Bella, você está bem?

- Sim, tudo bem - Bella disse automaticamente, mesmo que ela se sentisse muito distante de 'bem'. - Edward o chamou?

- Não, nós vimos os vídeos de notícias - Carlisle disse a ela, sentando-se no chão em frente de Bella, seus olhos brilhando com preocupação. - A mídia é selvagem com a especulação. Você foi visto fugindo da toca do seu companheiro coberta de sangue, e Edward se recusa a fazer uma declaração, as pessoas estão migrando para os templos para rezar... Eles acham que você pode estar perdendo o bebê. O corpo de um drone foi removido de sua toca. Outros estão especulando que você estava tendo um caso e Edward pegou você.

Bella cobriu os olhos com uma mão. - Oh, não...

- Você não parou para pensar - Carlisle disse. - As pessoas veem você avidamente. Começa uma mania fashion quando você compra uma fronha para o seu ninho. Claro que eles estariam interessados em saber que você tinha deixado o seu novo companheiro.

- Eu não deixei Edward! - Bella protestou.

Carlisle olhou incisivamente.

- Na verdade não... Quer dizer, eu reagi correndo...

- Edward pensa que você o deixou - disse Carlisle e Bella gemeu. - Você pediu santuário, que não é algo feito de ânimo leve. Ele está sofrendo, louco de preocupação. Se você queria puni-lo, você não poderia ter escolhido algo mais cruel.

Bella foi pega de surpresa. - Eu não estava, eu não quis dizer...

- Você não pensou como um Volturi, e ele não pensou como um humano - Carlisle disse suavemente. - Bella, tenha misericórdia dele, por favor. Ele agiu com o instinto muito forte para proteger sua companheira, sua companheira grávida. Você é tão preciosa para ele.

- Eu avisei - Alice interrompeu. Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e ela se calou.

- Você deve ir até ele - Carlisle insistiu. - Edward está em tormento e eu não sei quanto tempo mais ele vai ser capaz de suportar ficar separado de você. Se ele forçar a porta, Jasper terá o dever de tentar impedi-lo e ele poderia ser ferido. Fale com ele Bella.

- Por favor - Alice acrescentou. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu companheiro, seu pequeno rosto enrugado de preocupação.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se levantou. Se ela estivesse ou não pronta, ela não podia permitir que Jasper fosse colocado em qualquer tipo de perigo, especialmente depois que ele a tinha recebido em sua casa. - Obrigada, Jasper, por me dar santuário.

Ele balançou a cabeça, um gesto que ele tinha, obviamente, pego de Alice. - É apenas como eu deveria ter feito. Fiz uma promessa e eu não tomo isso com leviandade.

- Eu ainda sou grata por isso - Bella disse. - Alice, Carlisle, obrigado a ambos, também.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Edward sentou-se no chão do corredor do lado de fora do quarto de Jasper e Alice, com a cabeça em suas mãos, sem fazer ideia de como consertar essa situação. Ele sofreu perdas em sua vida, mas a dor nunca tinha sido tão grande quanto ter uma parede entre ele e seu amor, além da soleira de uma porta que ele não podia atravessar. Se ele respirasse fundo, ele podia sentir o cheiro tênue e persistente de seu perfume, e se ele ouvisse atentamente, ele podia ocasionalmente ouvir sua voz, embora ele não pudesse entender as palavras. Ele se esticou na direção do som.

No final do corredor alguns passos, uma multidão se espiava. Quando eles chegaram muito perto, tirando fotos, fazendo perguntas, ele rosnou para eles e eles recuaram apenas para rastejar lentamente para perto novamente. Tanya não ajudava. Ela guardava a porta e só a porta, seu dever e lealdade com Bella. Ela cuidadosamente ignorava Edward.

Como ele tinha feito a vida toda de Edward, Carlisle entrou em cena para salvar o dia. Ele trouxe com ele um contingente de guardas do palácio, agora usados para a segurança geral na cidade subterrânea desde que Edward escolheu viver de maneira simples (ele nunca tinha mostrado o palácio para Bella, porque seus excessos o perturbavam). Esme seguia atrás, levando uma cesta de alimentos em seus braços. Era assim que Esme sempre reagia a qualquer crise, grande ou pequena, ela alimentava aqueles afetados.

Ao comando de Carlisle, os guardas ligaram os braços e marcharam para frente, empurrando a multidão para trás, ordenando-os a regressar às suas casas ou enfrentar a prisão. Houve várias reclamações indignadas e Edward estava certo de que os rebeldes iriam usar isso nos vídeos de suas propagandas, mas ele não conseguia se importar. O corredor agora estava vazio e silencioso.

Esme ajoelhou-se ao lado de Edward e puxou-o para um abraço. - Oh, Edward - ela disse com tristeza, acariciando seu cabelo. - O que você fez?

Edward não respondeu. Ele colocou a cabeça no ombro dela por um momento, absorvendo um pouco de conforto. Ele observou, com inveja, como Carlisle esgueirou-se para dentro. - Ele vai falar com ela - Esme sussurrou. - Deixe que ela se acalme. Bella ama você, Edward. Ela te ama muito. Ela só está confusa e chateada agora.

Edward torceu para que ela estivesse certa. Bella parecia tão chocada, tão horrorizada com o que ele tinha feito e pior, ela se recusou a deixá-lo confortá-la. Seus braços doíam por sua companheira, o instinto de confortar tão forte quanto o de proteger. Ele sentou-se e puxou seu cabelo em frustração.

Esme chegou-se suavemente para desemaranhar os dedos dele. - Eu só vi você fazer isso uma vez antes - pensou. Os olhos deles se encontraram. Ela não precisava elaborar.

Bella saiu no corredor. Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram Edward e o encontrou sentado a seus pés, ao lado do batente da porta, com os olhos ansiosos, dor evidente em suas feições tensas. Esme estava acariciando suas costas, com uma expressão de amor compassivo.

- Bella - ele sussurrou, saltando em pé.

- Vamos para casa - disse Bella. Tanya, no lado oposto da moldura da porta, também se levantou e ficou em silêncio, com o rosto impassível. Bella queria abraçá-la, mas não tinha certeza quão bem recebida seria. Tanya estava se tornando uma firme constante em sua vida, sempre lá, não importava a situação.

- Eu posso... Posso te abraçar? - Edward perguntou, sua voz hesitante, cheia de saudade. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele agradeceu a puxando para seus braços, erguendo-a do chão para que ele pudesse enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu-o estremecer. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e fechou os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. Me desculpe...

- Eu sei - disse ela.

Ele a carregou de volta para sua toca e Tanya carregou a cesta que Esme insistiu que eles levassem. Outra multidão estava esperando do lado de fora de sua porta e eles se dispersaram quando Edward rosnou. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si com firmeza e soltou o fecho para travá-la.

Os olhos de Bella foram atraídos para o local onde Jacob havia morrido. A poça de sangue havia sumido, o piso de cerâmica brilhava inocentemente, e os presentes que haviam sido atingidos pelo spray vermelho haviam sido removidos. O pensamento do sangue fez seu estômago revirar. Edward colocou-a em pé e ela correu para o banheiro.

Quando saiu alguns minutos depois, ela olhou ao redor por Edward. Ele não a tinha seguido para segurar seu cabelo como ele sempre fazia.

Ele estava atrás de uma pilha de presentes. Seu torso estava torcido, olhando por sobre o ombro, o braço se movendo para trás e para frente. Bella deu a volta para o outro lado e engasgou com choque quando viu o sangue. - Edward! - Ela correu para frente e agarrou seu braço. - Pare! O que você está fazendo? - ela engasgou. Em sua mão direita havia uma faca. Na esquerda, ele segurava a cauda, o qual ele estava serrando com a lâmina. - Oh, Jesus - Bella respirou. Ela correu para o dispositivo na parede e apertou o botão de emergência, e abriu a porta e gritou para Tanya, - Edward precisa de um médico!

Ela pegou um cobertor de bebê das pilhas e puxou o tecido freneticamente.

- O que você está tentando fazer? - Edward perguntou, seu tom de voz tão suave e calmo.

- Rasgue isso - Ela empurrou o pano em suas mãos. Ele rasgou-o facilmente. Ela arrancou uma tira longa e envolveu-o em torno da ferida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Cristo, Edward, por que você estava cortando seu rabo?

- Eu ia o oferecer a você - ele disse calmamente.

As lágrimas dela derramaram em suas bochechas. Ele estava punindo a si mesmo. Ao dar seu rabo, ele estava dando a ela seu orgulho, humilhando-se diante de todo seu reino.

- Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que iria mostrar-lhe o quanto estou triste - disse ele. Ele balançou em seus pés. Bella correu para o seu lado para tentar apoiá-lo, mas não poderia suportar o seu peso. Ele deslizou lentamente para baixo para uma posição ajoelhada no chão, com o rosto pálido e de cera. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e começou a ir atendê-la, mas ele pegou a mão dela - Por favor, não me deixe. Eu não posso suportar.

- Entre! - gritou ela. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. - Eu não vou deixar - prometeu ela.

O médico, o mesmo homem que havia diagnosticado a gravidez de Bella e curado o coto de Emmett teceu o seu caminho entre as pilhas de presentes do bebê. Bella se abaixou e tirou o curativo improvisado e depois recuou na frente de Edward para evitar ficar muito próxima do médico.

- Pela Deusa, homem. O que você fez?

- Prendi ele em uma porta - Edward mentiu.

Bella podia dizer que o médico não acreditou nele, mas ele não disse nada enquanto definia marcações em seu dispositivo e apontava para a ferida. Bella assistiu em nauseante fascinação como a carne se unia novamente debaixo do feixe do dispositivo. Ele alertou Edward que haveria ainda uma boa dose de desconforto e deixou um pequeno frasco de comprimidos, o que Edward tentou declinar, mas Bella insistiu para ele tomar. Ela balançou duas pílulas fora em sua mão e as segurou para ele com um brilho teimoso em seus olhos. Ele engoliu obedientemente.

Depois que o médico saiu, Bella guiou Edward ao ninho. Ele ainda estava instável, tropeçando, balançando em seus pés. Ela deitou-se com um suspiro e ele se arrastou para o lado dela, envolvendo o corpo dela com seu corpo grande. Sua pobre, ferida cauda enrolaram ao redor do braço dela. - Você pode me perdoar? - perguntou ele. - Quando eu o vi segurando você, minha mente ficou em branco e meus instintos assumiram. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para pensar antes - ele cortou as últimas palavras, olhando para ela com olhos desesperados.

- Jacob está morto por causa de mim - Bella disse, seu tom aborrecido. - Se eu não tivesse sido tão desajeitada, se eu tivesse visto onde eu estava indo...

- Misericordiosa Deusa, Bella! Por favor, não se culpe.

- E eu sinto muito, eu te machuquei deixando-o - Bella continuou. - Eu nunca quis te causar dor e eu não entendia completamente o significado daquilo. Eu não estava pensando claramente.

- Eu mereci isso - Edward disse. – Eu a assustei e eu matei o- Eu matei Jacob. - Ele se corrigiu no meio da frase. - Eu sei que você pensava nele como um amigo.

Ela respirou fundo. - Edward, quando eu comecei a ajudá-lo a reinar, você me disse para seguir meu coração, que confiava em mim porque sabia que eu queria as coisas certas, para ajudar as pessoas, para tornar a vida do nosso povo melhor. Isso ainda é o que é mais importante para mim, mas eu quero que inclua todo o nosso povo. - Ela parou por um momento. - Edward, eu quero liberar os _drones_.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. - Eu sei. Você quis isso a partir do momento que você chegou aqui - Ele afastou o cabelo dela das têmporas e colocou-o atrás das orelhas. Sua voz se suavizou, tendo uma qualidade de sonho quando as pílulas começaram a fazer efeito. As pupilas em forma de diamante dele começaram a encolher em pequenos pontos. - Bella, isso é uma grande mudança para a Federação e que terá de ser feito com cuidado para evitar uma guerra, como no seu planeta.

Ela ficou surpresa. - Eu não sabia que você conhecia qualquer história da Terra.

- Algumas. Estudamos as diferentes formas de governos, seus pontos positivos e negativos. Eu me lembro de ficar até tarde da noite debatendo com Jam- ele parou. - Eu nunca falei sobre isso.

- Você não tem que falar agora se você não quiser.

Ele aninhou o rosto no pescoço dela e sua respiração fazia cócegas enquanto ele falava. Foi um pouco difícil de seguir, porque ele divagava pela tangente, mas ela pegou a essência geral do assunto. - James era o meu melhor amigo, mais perto de mim do que meu próprio irmão. Carlisle era o melhor amigo de meu pai, apesar do quão diferente eles eram, e ele e Esme foram testemunhas da união dos meus pais. James nasceu dois dias depois de mim e com os nossos pais sendo tão próximos, nós crescemos juntos.

- Eu já lhe disse que meus pais foram negligentes. Carlisle e Esme entraram em cena e assumiram os deveres de pais e meus pais ficaram felizes em deixá-los fazer isso. Deu-lhes a sua liberdade de volta. Carlisle e Esme tiveram mais dois filhos, Caio e Felix. Eles idolatravam seu irmão mais velho e sempre se ressentiram de mim por ocupar a maior parte do tempo e atenção dele.

- James foi sempre mais rebelde do que eu era, mas ele podia convencer um peixe a sair da água - Ele olhou para o rosto de Bella, para ver se ela entendia o idioma e continuou. - Carlisle era um pai para nós dois, o único a nos disciplinar quando éramos pegos em nossas travessuras e brincadeiras, o que comprou presentes para mim no Dia da Troca, e foi ele que teve que me contar sobre a traição de James.

Edward suspirou e se mexeu um pouco, deixando Bella mais confortável contra seu peito. - Eu me pergunto se os historiadores ainda vão se lembrar de como a rebelião começou - disse ele. - Foi tão inócuo no começo. Lapush é principalmente um planeta agrícola, com a mineração sendo a sua maior indústria. A maioria delas são minas de recursos, como os minerais que usamos para geração de energia e outros, que não são tributados. Alguém que possui uma mina de recursos vende os materiais diretamente para o governo, pagos por isso pelos impostos e os recursos então são distribuídos conforme a necessidade para as diferentes partes da Federação.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. Uma das primeiras questões que ela tinha tratado como Imperatriz foi o proprietário de uma mina que pediu uma isenção temporária dos impostos por causa de um desmoronamento que teve de ser reparado. Bella tinha concedido.

- De alguma forma, glowstones, como os da sua túnica de casamento, foram classificadas como um recurso, embora sua finalidade seja estritamente ornamental. Só posso imaginar que deve ter sido uma falha de computador que nunca foi vista, e os proprietários de minas certamente nunca ofereceram a informação. Quem sabe quanto tempo a situação teria continuado se minha mãe não tivesse sido tão mesquinha.

- O que quer dizer, mesquinha? - Bella perguntou.

- Um dos proprietários de mina tinha uma companheira que minha mãe não gostava e assim ela fez algumas pesquisas a fundo para ver se conseguia encontrar alguma coisa para usar contra ela. Ela encontrou a falha no sistema de impostos e ordenou que fosse consertado.

"Nós temos um velho ditado: _Uma avalanche é iniciada com o movimento de uma única pedra_. Os proprietários fecharam as minas, o que deixou todos os trabalhadores sem emprego. Eles pensaram que o clamor público forçaria os meus pais a rescindir os impostos... As minas eram os principais empregadores em muitas aldeias, de modo que não havia salário para ser gasto nas lojas e mercados, eles também fecharam. E assim fizeram as empresas de navegação que transportavam os minerais. E continuou se espalhando: aos fornecedores que venderam mercadorias para as lojas, os agricultores que criavam a comida. Uma economia inteira, quase derrubada por uma mulher que guardava rancor, contra ricos proprietários de minas que se recusaram a pagar impostos sobre os seus lucros maciços. Os proprietários de minas disseram às pessoas para culpar o governo, alegando que os impostos que os tinham levado à falência. As pessoas acreditaram neles e os protestos começaram. E, como mais e mais pessoas foram deixadas sem trabalho, os protestos cresceram. Meus pais ignoraram completamente, tanto os protestos e a situação das pessoas.

- James e eu ainda estávamos na escola e os protestos foram discutidos em nossas aulas de governo. James sempre foi interessado em filosofia e política. Ele viu os excessos e indiferença dos meus pais, mas em vez de culpá-los pelo estilo de vida deles, ele culpou o próprio sistema monárquico. Na opinião dele, era inerentemente errado ter um governante hereditário de uma galáxia que consistia de tantos planetas diferentes. Ele queria largar da escola e se juntar aos manifestantes, mas Carlisle não deixava.

- Então, um dia, ele parou de falar sobre política completamente. Fiquei aliviado porque achei que estava distanciando James e eu. Algumas das nossas trocas foram bastante aquecidas. Ele entrou no programa de treinamento para ser um guarda do palácio, em vez de ficar em estudo político comigo. Eu tinha a esperança de torná-lo um dos meus Conselheiros um dia. Carlisle e Esme estavam decepcionados também, mas eles disseram que James tinha o direito de escolher o seu próprio destino.

Edward parou por um longo momento, tão longo que Bella pensou que ele devia ter adormecido, mas então ele falou novamente, sua voz tensa. - Carlisle veio buscar Emmett e eu da aula uma tarde. Foi ele quem que nos contou que os nossos pais estavam mortos. Eles estavam participando de uma festa em uma das luas de Volterra. Emmett e eu deveríamos ter ido, mas eu tinha um teste naquela tarde e decidi no último minuto ficar para trás, uma decisão que salvou a minha vida, e a de Emmett, que decidiu ficar e me fazer companhia. A nave deles foi destruída por uma bomba, plantada por James. Eu não conseguia acreditar a principio, mas Carlisle me disse que James tinha enviado um vídeo. Ele disse que a única coisa que ele lamentava era que Emmett e eu não estávamos no voo também, e ele não tinha sido capaz de destruir a monarquia de uma só vez.

- Oh, Edward - Bella disse suavemente. Ela podia ouvir a dor na voz dele.

- James juntou-se aos manifestantes como ele queria e com tal "ataque contra a opressão" creditado a ele, ele rapidamente ascendeu nas fileiras da liderança. Não era mais apenas um protesto. Ele transformou em uma rebelião aberta e ele foi esperto o suficiente para esconder seus "soldados" entre a população civil. Eu poderia destruir um exército. Eu não posso destruir uma cidade cheia de mulheres e crianças.

Edward olhou para ela solenemente. - Perder James foi mais difícil do que perder meus pais, tão terrível quanto parece. Eles eram figuras distantes em minha vida, mais interessados em viajar para o último lugar da moda do que em seus filhos. Perder James foi a pior dor que eu já senti até esta tarde, quando você e eu fomos separados por uma porta eu não podia abrir.

- Edward, eu sinto muito - Bella sussurrou.

- Não peça desculpas para mim - disse Edward. - Eu merecia. Ainda mereço. Bella, se você vai ficar comigo, eu juro que vou gastar cada segundo do resto da minha vida tentando compensar você por isso. Eu te amo.

- Ah, Edward, eu também te amo.

Ele a beijou, pressionando os lábios nos dela, meio experimental. Bella fez um sonzinho feliz para que ele soubesse que ela gostou e apertou os braços ao redor dele. Ela cautelosamente enfiou a língua para fora e deu uma pequena lambida no lábio dele. Ele afastou-se surpreso, puxando sua cabeça para trás por um momento, mas voltou quase que imediatamente. Ela fez de novo e, desta vez, ele devolveu o gesto, sua língua áspera traçando o lábio superior dela.

Ele os rolou de forma que ele estava descansando em cima dela, apoiando seu peso em seus cotovelos. Seus lábios deixaram os dela para viajar para sua garganta, suas mãos deslizando para os botões de sua túnica. Ele congelou lá por um instante, pedindo permissão para continuar. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, arqueando com um pequeno suspiro quando ele deu-lhe um beliscão no pescoço.

Foi lento. Foi doce. Foi poderoso. Edward tomou seu tempo na viagem para baixo no corpo dela, fazendo desvios para visitar as atrações especiais, agora já familiarizado com os pontos que a faziam se contorcer de prazer. Ele chegou ao seu destino e, aparentemente, decidiu montar um acampamento, passando horas mantendo a em cima de uma onda de prazer. Não foi até que Bella exigiu que, ele lentamente empurrou o seu caminho para dentro dela e Bella colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, mordendo seu ombro em felicidade gritada.

Depois disso, ela estava exausta demais para fazer muito mais do que dar-lhe um sorriso sonolento antes que ela caísse em um sono escuro, sem sonhos.

De manhã, os montes de presentes foram finalmente retirados. Um exército de drones os embalou em grandes caixas e levou-os da toca, finalmente. Bella armazenou o que ela queria manter em um dos baús, o mesmo baú em que Edward tinha mantido a coleira de Jacob. Não estava mais ali, a bandeja em que havia sido armazenada vazia. Mesmo na morte, Jacob não podia sair sem estar devidamente etiquetado. Ela perguntou Edward o que aconteceria com o corpo de Jacob.

- Ele vai ser queimado - Edward disse, e de seu tom de voz, Bella supunha que ele não estava falando de uma cremação respeitosa. Não haveria nada para dar a sua mãe se Bella conseguisse localizá-la, sem um túmulo que ela pudesse visitar.

Edward tinha aquele olhar ansioso no rosto e estava torcendo o fim de sua cauda. Bella fechou o baú e foi para os braços dele, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. - Edward, eu te perdoo, mas eu ainda estou triste com o que aconteceu. Vou sentir falta do Jacob.

- Devo conseguir outro drone? Edward perguntou timidamente. - Precisamos de alguém para limpar para nós.

- Eu não sei se isso- Bella parou. Ambos se viraram, olhando para a porta. Houve uma comoção no corredor, a voz de uma mulher gritando. Ambos correram para a porta, Edward abriu uma fresta. Tanya ficou na frente da porta, seu bastão pronto. Edward podia ver por sobre a cabeça dela, mas Bella tinha que espreitar em torno da caixa torácica dela.

- Eu conheço os meus direitos constitucionais! - a mulher gritou. - Se eu não estiver presa, você não tem direito de deter-me. Quero um advogado e eu quero a porra do meu telefonema!

- Você não está mais no Kansas, docinho - Lauren respondeu, e ela pareceu exasperada.

- Então, entre em contato com o consulado! Sob a Convenção de Genebra-

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Bella exigiu. Ela se apertou para passar por Tanya e deu sua primeira boa olhada na mulher em questão. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, muito alta e escultural. Com seus cachos loiros e maquiagem dramática, ela parecia uma garota popular dos anos 50.

Um homem que Bella não tinha conhecido correu para frente, parando quando Tanya enfiou a ponta do seu bastão em seu caminho. - Minhas desculpas, Imperatriz - disse ele apressadamente. - Houve um mau funcionamento e não sabíamos o que fazer. Ela nos viu!

- Quem viu o que? - Bella perguntou. - Comece desde o início.

- Lauren foi enviada para pegar um companheiro da Terra. Houve um mau funcionamento na camuflagem do saltador e esta mulher nos viu. Nós não sabíamos o que fazer, então a trouxemos junto;

- Saltador? - Bella repetiu.

- É disso que eles chamam a máquina que transporta pessoas dobrando o espaço - Edward respondeu.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus - a mulher disse, revirando os olhos. - Bem, eu não dou a mínima para o que deu errado com o que. Eu quero ir para casa e eu quero ir agora.

Bella caminhou até ela e estendeu a mão. - Bella Swan, a Imperatriz dos Nove.

A mulher pegou e apertou-lhe a mão brevemente. - Rosalie Hale, Muito Chateada. Que diabos é esse lugar?

- Você está outro planeta - Bella disse. E você não pode ir para casa. Sinto muito. - Bella teve uma súbita pontada de compaixão por Lauren. Este realmente era um trabalho difícil.

- Olhe, senhora - Rosalie disse, agarrando o braço de Bella. Grande erro. Tanya trouxe seu bastão para baixo, batendo no braço de Rosalie, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward rosnou. Para crédito de Tanya, ela não bateu em Rosalie muito forte. Ela poderia ter quebrado o braço de Rosalie com um movimento do pulso dela, mas em vez disso, ela deu um tapa afiado que passou seu ponto de vista.

Rosalie balançou seu braço. - Que merda, Smurfette? Você realmente me acertou com esse maldito pau?

- Eles ficam um pouco frios sempre que alguém me toca sem minha permissão, - Bella disse. - Rosalie, olhe ao seu redor. Você tem visto mulheres azuis grandes ou caras com presas e caudas passeando pela Terra ultimamente? Eu sei que é difícil de aceitar. Eu passei por isso também. Mas você realmente está em um planeta distante e não há volta.

Rosalie olhou para Bella como se tivesse crescido duas cabeças nela.

Bella se virou para Edward. - Eu acho que nós resolvemos o problema de conseguirmos ou não um novo _drone_.

Edward olhou espantado. Ele se aproximou de Bella. - Eu não gosto dela - ele sussurrou. - Ela é malvada.

- Ela está com medo - disse Bella. - Dê-lhe uma chance - Ela se virou para falar com Lauren e as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Lauren estava olhando para ela, com os olhos negros e cheios de malícia. Bella se virou, abalada.

Rosalie foi colocada no quarto de Jacob no fim do corredor. Edward torceu o rabo novamente, mas Bella disse que eles dariam um bom exemplo para o seu povo com a contratação de alguém em vez de comprar um drone.

Rosalie tinha um olhar confuso em seus olhos, mas ela se recuperou quando Bella explicou suas novas funções. - Eu não sou a droga de uma empregada - disse ela.

- É isso ou a piscina de companheiros - Bella advertiu.

Rosalie fez uma careta. -Estou realmente esperando que não seja tão ruim quanto parece.

Bella explicou os bancos de dados de DNA e hábitos de acasalamento dos Volturi com tão breve detalhes quando ela conseguiu.

- Isso não vai funcionar para mim - Rosalie disse finalmente.

- Eles são muito persuasivos - Bella respondeu, seu tom seco.

- Não, eu estou dizendo que não posso casar ou unir ou o que você quiser chamar isso com qualquer um desses caras. Eu sou lésbica.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: NInas minha beta apareceu e ja ta betadinho o cap**

**Ow eu sei que o que o ed fez foi errado, mas deu dó dele, tadinho do meu alienward *.***

**Ow Rosie apareceu, e é lesbica kkkkkk**

**O que será que rola quando Emmett ver ela?**

**Na segunda a gente descobre ne**


	9. 8 – Vitamins

_Traduzido por Sweetie**  
**_

**Capítulo 8 – Vitamins – Vitaminas**

- Eu não deveria estar indo a um médico para ultrassom e outras coisas? - Bella perguntou. Ela e Alice estavam em sua piscina de banho regular, observando Rosalie "fazendo novas amigas", conversando com as meninas atraentes.

- Não há necessidade - disse Alice. - Os tipos de defeitos congênitos que o ultrassom procura não afetam os Volturi.

- E quanto a vitaminas pré-natal?

Alice olhou para Bella criticamente. - Agora que você mencionou, nós provavelmente deveríamos pegar para você alguns suplementos de ferro e cálcio. Você ainda parece com um pouco de fome.

- Eu baixei para uma ou duas sessões de vômitos por dia - Bella disse. - Eu acho que eu deveria conceder Esme a versão Volturi da Medalha de Honra do Congresso para o chá dela.

- Bem, pelo amor de Deus, não diga a ela que você acha que precisa de mais vitaminas - Alice avisou. - Eu cometi esse erro e ela me deu essa pasta horrível e insistiu para que eu coma. O gosto da coisa era como se tivesse sido feito da palmilha de botas usadas.

Do outro lado da sala, Rosalie riu de algo que foi dito a ela por um dos banhistas, a bonita mulher ruiva que Tanya tinha repelido na primeira manhã que Bella veio para os banhos.

- Como a loira está funcionando para você? - Alice perguntou.

- Muito bem. Mas é mandona demais. Ela é quase pior do que a Tanya quando se trata de segurança. Fomos ao mercado no outro dia para comprar os travesseiros para o ninho de incubação do Edward e ela não queria sequer me deixar chegar perto de qualquer uma das tendas. Caso um dos comerciantes tivesse uma arma ou algo assim, eu acho.

- Eu ouvi no vídeo notícia que as pessoas estão tentando fazer os saltadores trazerem de volta mais "humanos de estimação".

- Ah, bom senhor - Bella gemeu. - Os coletores de _zorbe_ ainda estão com raiva de mim por arruinar o mercado para a carne _zorbe_ agora que todos estão mantendo-os como animais de estimação. Eu não preciso da União dos Operadores de Salto me mandando mensagens de ódio, também. - Bella mergulhou sob a água para molhar o cabelo.

- Você sabe o que eu quero? - Alice disse de repente. - Um cheeseburger do McDonald.

- Eu quero picles - Bella disse morosamente. - Eu tinha um desejo terrível por eles ontem à noite. Juro por Deus, eu quase chorei quando percebi que não teria nenhum aqui por causa da dieta não vegetal deles. - Ela passou o shampoo em seu cabelo.

- Os Volturi acham que se você tem um desejo por um alimento durante a gravidez, isso significa que seu corpo precisa de algum tipo de vitamina encontrada nessa comida.

- Bem, eu devo ter escorbuto ou algo desse tipo para querer eles tanto assim. Eu disse a Edward sobre isso e, claro, ele não tinha ideia do que era um picles. Então, eu tentei explicar e ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. _Você quer um vegetal embebido em água salgada?_ Ah, merda... Falar sobre isso me fez querer eles de novo.

- Eu queria sorvete na semana passada. Jasper fez um pouco para mim. Estava muito bom.

- Eu não quero sorvete - Bella fez beicinho - Eu quero picles.

- Talvez pudéssemos pedir a Lauren para pegar alguns para você em sua próxima viagem - Alice sugeriu.

Bella balançou a cabeça. - Uh, que tal não. Você devia ter visto o olhar dela para mim na noite em que trouxeram Rose. Ela provavelmente iria colocar arsênico na jarra.

- Ela parece ter um ódio por você, por alguma razão - Alice observou.

- Qualquer que seja. Nunca fiz nada para ela. - Bella mergulhou novamente sob a superfície para enxaguar. Ela subiu e esfregou a água de seus olhos. - Agora outro assunto, o que você está fazendo para prevenir as estrias?

- Rezando, principalmente - disse Alice. - Mas Jasper amaaaaaaaaa esfregar loção na minha barriga.

- Não preciso imaginar isso.

Rose aproximou-se e caiu na piscina delas, criando uma onda tão grande que inundou Alice, que lançou um olhar raivoso para ela. Rose suspirou feliz. - Eu estou amando esse lugar. Sério, vocês terem me sequestrando foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

- Fico feliz que você esteja feliz - Bella disse. Ela ficou animada ao saber ontem que Rose tinha sido levado da Terra no ano de 2236, mas Rose não era muito aficionada por história e ela não foi capaz de responder a muitas das perguntas de Bella, como quem havia vencido a próxima eleição ou qualquer uma das campanhas militares, mas o que ela contou a Bella sobre a vida em seus tempos fez Bella ficar determinada a não deixar a Federação cometer os mesmos erros.

- Rose, há quanto tempo você sabe que é gay?

Rose começou a ensaboar seus prodigiosos seios. - Eu acho que sempre soube que era diferente, mas não foi até que as meninas da minha idade começaram a ficar interessadas em meninos e eu não que eu percebi.

- Como sua família se sentiu sobre isso? - Bella perguntou.

- Era só eu e meu pai. Minha mãe nos abandonou quando eu era criança - a voz de Rose era firme, mas seu tom de voz tinha uma pitada de dor a muito reprimida. - Quando eu contei para ele no colegial, ele ficou realmente alegre com isso. Ele não teria que se preocupar que se aproveitassem de mim ou engravidada por algum garoto. Naturalmente, eu acho que ele pensou que eu iria mudar e lhe dar netos um dia. - Rose ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Ele morreu na última primavera. Ataque cardíaco. Pelo menos ele nunca vai ter que saber sobre o meu desaparecimento.

- Você deixou para trás uma namorada na Terra?

Rose balançou a cabeça. - Ninguém especial. Eu estava ocupada com o trabalho e não sou de namorar muito.

Estômago de Bella grunhiu alto o suficiente para que tanto Rose quanto Alice tivessem escutado.

- Eu acho que é a nossa deixa para ir tomar café da manhã - disse Alice. Elas saíram da piscina e se vestiram rapidamente. Alice e Rose estavam conversando sobre moda Volterra (Alice finalmente tinha alguém para falar que estava interessado no assunto), quando elas viraram a esquina e encontraram com Emmett no corredor. Bella disse olá educadamente, mas Emmett não notou que ela estava lá. Seus olhos estavam fixos com intensidade em Rose, que começou a caminhar por ele e deu um grito indignada quando ele a agarrou pela cintura.

- Que porra é essa? - Rose retrucou. – Me solte!

Emmett se inclinou e inalou profundamente.

- Oh, ick, você acabou de me cheirar? - Rose empurrou seu peito.

Alice foi em direção a eles. – Emmett, solte ela.

Emmett rosnou para ela. Alice levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e fugiu para trás de Tanya, que tinha seu bastão no ponto para proteger Bella. Rose, pelo que parecia, estava por conta.

Rose bateu com o punho na mandíbula de Emmett. Emmett rosnou de novo a pegou, atirando-a sobre seu ombro.

- Me coloque no chão, seu grande boi idiota! - Rose gritou, batendo com os punhos nas costas, como ele marchou pelo corredor, acenando sua cauda. - Bella! Faça alguma coisa! Você não é a rainha?

- Eu não acho que ele vai me ouvir agora - Bella disse, confusa.

- SOCORRO! - Rose gritou. - Eu estou sendo sequestrada! - Uma pequena multidão de pessoas em direção ao fundo do corredor parou para assistir. - Que porra é essa? Isso é algum tipo de Kitty Genovese*? Alguém me ajude!

- Eu acho que Emmett pensa que você é a companheira dele - Alice disse a ela.

- Eu não posso ser sua companheira! Eu não sou sua companheira, seu idiota! Eu gosto de garotas!

- Eu gosto de meninas também - Emmett disse. - Então nós temos pelo menos uma coisa em comum.

- ARGH! Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão _parados aí_!

Alice chamou - Não se preocupe, Rose! Ele não vai te machucar.

- Foda-se, baixinha! - Rose berrou quando Emmett virou a esquina e desapareceu de vista.

Bella balançou a cabeça. – Mas ela é...

- Sim - Alice sorriu. - Isso vai ser bom.

Rosalie não voltou para o quarto de Bella e Edward naquela noite, nem na próxima. Emmett aparentemente apareceu ontem à noite no salão de jantar antes de Bella e Edward chegarem e anunciou a toda a gente que ele estava cortejando Rose, uma declaração para qual não houve nenhuma objeção a ser feita. Edward ficou encantado por seu irmão e parecia despreocupado com o fato de que Rose era gay. - Ele vai convencê-la.

- Isso é tão sexista! - Bella respondeu. – _'Oh, ela só é lésbica porque ela não encontrou o homem certo'._

- Não - Edward disse - Ela não tinha encontrado Emmett.

Eles estavam sentados à mesa em sua toca e Edward estava comendo de forma constante, limpando a mesa de comida, consumindo quantidades surpreendentes. De acordo com Alice, Edward estava tentando engordar uns kilos, porque ele não iria comer enquanto estivesse incubando o bebê deles. Ele iria sobreviver de suas reservas de gordura em um estado semi-hibernativo, seu corpo fechando quase todas as suas funções vitais.

- Eu preciso voltar ao mercado hoje - disse Edward. Quando eles tinham ido da última vez, ele só tinha escolhido dois travesseiros. Ele tinha criticamente afofado, cutucado, pressionado todos os travesseiros nas bancas do mercado e agonizou sobre tipos de tecido. Ele tinha deixado Bella louca.

- Eu não posso ir junto - disse ela, tentando soar como se ela se arrependesse. - Eu tenho um monte de trabalho. - Ambos estavam tentando terminar que podiam antes que o bebê chegasse, mas parecia que quanto mais eles faziam, mais havia para fazer.

Bella também ainda estava tentando combater o dano que ambos se referiam como "o incidente Jacob." Quando ela fugiu, ela não tinha parado para pensar sobre como seria visto pelo público. Edward estava irritado com as críticas, especialmente de pessoas que comparavam Bella com a mãe dele, dizendo que eles tinham agora outra Imperatriz fraca e volúvel, uma que podia ser também uma adúltera. A explicação de Edward de que ele havia matado Jacob porque ele tinha _"ameaçado minha companheira"_ só piorou as coisas, porque agora as pessoas estavam especulando que Jacob tinha sido um rebelde plantado e o Imperador tinha sido cego demais para ver. - Às vezes, a liberdade de expressão realmente é uma porcaria - Bella tinha dito.

- Por favor - Edward disse. Ele se inclinou e acariciou o pescoço dela. - Eu não quero ir sem você.

Bella suspirou. - Tudo bem. - Ela não gostava de estar separada dele também.

Ele jogou fora o resto da comida, enquanto Bella trocou de roupa. Deixada à sua própria sorte, ela teria usado a coisa mais confortável em seu armário, mas as pessoas tiravam fotos dela onde quer que fosse e faziam críticas sobre sua aparência. Edward estava certo quando ele disse a ela que qualquer coisa que ela usasse seria a mania de amanhã, então ela tentava ser tão consciente quanto possível em suas escolhas. Ela tinha encontrado um designer que não usava nenhum trabalho drone e explicou sua escolha como sendo apoio a um designer que fornecia empregos bem remunerados para os cidadãos da Federação. Ela estava esperando que o conceito pudesse pegar.

Como de costume, ela teve que aguentar o embrulhamento de Edward antes que eles pudessem ir para fora. Em algum lugar, ele tinha ouvido dizer que os seres humanos ficaram doentes se eles se resfriassem e Bella não conseguiu convencê-lo de que várias camadas de xales, echarpes e capas não eram necessárias. Mas ela suportou sem protestar muito, porque ela sabia que era resultado do amor.

Ele pegou-a em seus braços e eles se dirigiram ao fundo do corredor, Tanya atrás deles, a cauda de Edward enrolada no tornozelo de Bella. A mente de Edward já estava aparentemente nas compras, porque ele começou a discutir os méritos de vários materiais de enchimento. - Oh, olha lá, Rose e Emmett - Bella disse em alívio, os vendo saírem dos aposentos de Emmett.

- Oi, Bella - Rosalie falou. Emmett seguiu enquanto ela caminhou até Edward e Bella. - Meu captor me deixou sair da cela um pouquinho. - Esta última parte foi dito sem rancor, Bella observou.

- Saudações, Emmett - Edward disse, e seu tom era mais quente do que Bella tinha o ouvido usar com seu irmão desde a sua chegada. Bella adivinhou que desde que Emmett estava cortejando Rose, Edward já não o via como um rival ou ameaça.

- Nós vamos às compras - Bella anunciou - Por que você não vem com a gente para o mercado?

Nenhum dos dois homens pareceu entusiasmados com a ideia, mas Rose aceitou. - O que você vão comprar?

- Travesseiros - Edward disse, com um tom frio, mas educado.

- De novo? - disse Rose.

Bella sentiu Edward enrijecer e ela sabia que ele estava irritado. Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada para mantê-lo em silêncio, e viu Lauren correndo pelo corredor em direção a eles, com os olhos fixos no chão. Edward se afastou para deixá-la passar, sempre o cavalheiro. Bella franziu o nariz quando ela sentiu o cheiro dela. Lauren fedia. Ela cheirava como se ela não tomasse banho há semanas. Emmett se afastou também, mas Lauren bateu contra ele e tropeçou. Emmett a pegou automaticamente e a endireitou. Lauren agarrou-se nos braços dele, olhando para o seu rosto com expectativa, mas Emmett parecia já ter esquecido que ela existia, os olhos grudados em Rose, que estava alongando, os braços levantados e as costas arqueadas. Ele afastou-se abruptamente e desta vez Lauren se desequilibrou de verdade.

Emmett se curvou e pegou Rose em seus braços. Ela deu um grito de surpresa. - Coloque-me no chão. Eu posso caminhar. Eu tenho _sapatos_. - Bella tinha insistido para que Edward conseguisse um par para ela, embora Edward tenha ficado um pouco perturbado, porque Rose obviamente não era uma mulher de baixo status, mesmo se ela estivesse servindo atualmente como drone deles.

- Minha companheira não tem que andar - Emmett disse.

- Voltamos para isso de novo? - Rose respondeu, e era evidente que este era um argumento recorrente. Ele ocorreu de novo enquanto eles caminhavam até a estação de trem, na verdade, mas Bella tinha um pouco de esperança a favor de Emmett pelo fato de que o tom de Rosalie era brincalhão e ela tinha um sorriso persistente em seus lábios.

- Tem certeza de que quer trazê-los? - Edward murmurou. Bella não respondeu. Ela estava olhando por cima do ombro de Edward para Lauren, que ainda estava no mesmo local, com o rosto pálido e furioso.

- Eu não achei que eu fosse gostar tanto dele - disse Rose. Bella e ela estavam sentadas em um banco improvisado ao lado de barraca de um comerciante, observando Edward cutucando travesseiros. Emmett estava ao lado dele e parecia estar interessado na seleção criteriosa que Edward estava explicando a ele. Ou talvez ele só estivesse gostando de ser capaz de passar o tempo com seu irmão novamente.

O comerciante era um cara interessante, um Kebian, uma das pessoas com os longos tubos-línguas que Bella tinha visto em sua primeira refeição na sala de jantar. Como na Terra, a maioria dos planetas tinha um arco-íris de tons de pele adequados às suas regiões de clima diferentes e Kebians variavam de rosa claro ao roxo profundo deste homem. Seus olhos eram de um bonito e brilhante azul que Bella nunca tinha visto, uma cor quase elétrica em sua intensidade.

O comerciante tinha feito este banco usando uma placa apoiada sobre dois baldes, quando Edward começou a ter problemas tentando conciliar diferentes amostras de mercadoria e Bella ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não poderia colocá-la de pé, porque o chão estava molhado. Edward tinha agradecido e colocado Bella no banco, beijou-a na testa e voltou para o mundo cativante de travesseiros. Tanya estava atrás deles em silêncio como sempre, seus olhos procurando incessantemente na multidão por qualquer comportamento suspeito. Bella fez uma nota mental para falar com ela esta noite sobre Lauren.

- Ele é tão doce - Rose continuou. - Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele e, eu não estou falando da coisa cauda, também.

- É a cultura deles - Bella disse com um encolher de ombros. – Na nossa eles ensinam os homens a não exibir abertamente suas emoções. Na deles eles ensinam os homens que suas companheiras devem ser adoradas e mimadas.

- Todos eles gostam de aconchegar tanto? Quero dizer, quando estamos no apartamento, Emmett não me solta. Ele está sempre me segurando ou aconchegou-se contra mim. Quero dizer... É bom, mas você sabe os homens não são normalmente... E o ronronar! Me assustou demais a primeira vez que ouvi. - Rose parou por um momento e então mordeu suas unhas, um gesto surpreendentemente tímido de uma mulher tão confiante, ousada. - Ele diz que quer se casar comigo.

Edward pôs o travesseiro que estava examinando no balcão e se aproximou para verificar a sua companheira. - Bella, você está com frio? - Ele tocou seu rosto para verificar a temperatura.

- Eu estou bem - Bella assegurou-lhe e ele voltou para a tenda.

Rose balançou a cabeça... - Eu estou tão confusa agora, é como se fosse parte da minha identidade, você sabe, algo que me separou dos outros eu era _Rose a Lésbica_. As coisas não mudaram muito desde que você saiu da Terra. Homofobia ainda está vivo e bem. Sempre fui hiper-consciente da minha sexualidade quando falava com outras mulheres, cuidando para não mostrar abertamente a minha atração para não ofender, sempre buscando essas dicazinhas secretas que usamos para identificar uns aos outros. - Rose olhou pensativa. Ela observou Emmett enquanto ele levantou dois travesseiros para Edward comparar. - Agora, é como se eu não tenho certeza de quem eu sou. _Rose a Lésbica Que Também Se Sente Atraída Por Homens_ é alguém novo.

- Não homens - Bella disse, emprestando a explicação de Edward - apenas Emmett.

- Hmm. Eu não tinha pensado nisso dessa forma - Rosalie disse. Ela ainda estava pensativa, mas ela parecia ser consolada por essa ideia.

Edward estava sonhando, revivendo uma das últimas noites que ele e James tinha gasto debatendo política no quarto de Edward. James tinha trazido uma garrafa de vinho para eles para compartilhar (foi a última vez que Edward bebeu). Ele podia lembrar o gosto, doce e azedo em sua língua...

_- Eu estou a dizer que é impossível para um único governante atender a todos os interesses do povo de nove planetas diferentes - disse James. - Um país, talvez. Um planeta, improvável. Nove planetas, impossível._

_- Se o governante olhar cada aspecto, corretamente. Mas no nosso caso, o Imperador e a Imperatriz dirigem a política geral, para a qual os planetas e países se adaptam como acharem melhor. Não há exigência de que todos os países e planetas adote um código uniforme de lei ou cultura._

_- Você sabe que isso pode ser alterada se o atual governante tivesse um capricho de fazê-lo - disse James, servindo-se de outra taça. - É por isso que uma monarquia hereditária é uma má ideia. Todo mundo só tem que esperar e rezar para que o próximo governante tenha os interesses do povo no coração. Você sabe que seus pais não têm._

_Edward ignorou. - O que você preferiria? - Edward tinha perguntado. - Democracia? Porque isso funcionou tão bem para o planeta Terra. - Eles estavam estudando a história da Terra aquela semana em sala de aula, um planeta que quase perfeitamente ilustrava a loucura da miopia, pois as pessoas lá tinham permitido que a sua infraestrutura desmoronasse ao seu redor, que sua sociedade se transformasse em pobreza e crime, enquanto eles desperdiçaram seus recursos e permitiam que sua indústria envenenasse o ar, o solo e a água do seu planeta, tudo em troca de ganhos em curto prazo._

_- Pelo menos eles controlavam seus próprios destinos - disse James._

_- Que sentido faz ter um homem que nunca estudou economia dirigir a política econômica? - Edward argumentou. - Não deveriam aqueles que entendem as questões serem os únicos a decidir o que é melhor para o reino?A história da Terra demonstra que é fácil convencer as pessoas a votar contra seus próprios interesses._

_- Eles devem ter o direito à autodeterminação, mesmo que façam as escolhas erradas._

_- Mas aqui é onde o conceito cai por terra: uma pessoa só é capaz de determinar o seu destino se a maioria dos outros está de acordo com eles. Tomemos por exemplo o que aconteceu com os problemas de energia da Terra. Seus governos, com algumas exceções, não investiram em redes de transporte público, mesmo quando se tornou óbvio que a sua fonte de combustível era finito e diminuindo rapidamente, mesmo quando o consumo aumentou exponencialmente. Foi só quando o combustível se tornou muito caro para o consumidor médio que eles começaram a construir o que eles deveriam ter feito o tempo todo, e isso levou décadas. As pessoas votaram contra os impostos para pagar por ela, mesmo que fosse algo que necessário, e depois culpou o governo pela rede ser muito limitada, muito lotada, muito suja. Agora, considere um indivíduo que queria investir em uma rede de transporte. Exatamente que autodeterminação que este sistema dispunha quando a maioria discordou? Um homem em uma democracia não é "livre", ele é governado por seus companheiros. E não vejo nenhuma diferença fundamental entre ser governado por um monarca versus ser governado por um milhão de cidadãos._

_- Você não entende, e talvez você seja incapaz de compreender, considerando que você foi programado desde o nascimento de que você tem o direito dado pela Deusa para governar a vida dos outros. Você não pode aceitar o conceito de liberdade, porque é contrário aos seus próprios interesses. _

_- Você realmente vai argumentar que a Terra não tem uma classe dominante? Você, por acaso, lembra-se daquela tabela de genealogia naquele livro que mostrou como os presidentes e políticos foram aparentados por sangue ou casamento através dos tempos? Quantos filhos assumiram o cargo depois de seus pais? Vimos o padrão em muitos países que não têm uma monarquia, mas eram governados por uma oligarquia e os resultados não foram muito diferentes. _

_- A liberdade era a diferença. As pessoas podem ter sido governadas, mas elas escolheram seus governantes._

_- A partir de candidatos pré-selecionados. Eles não elegeram espontaneamente um fazendeiro de kurra ou um varredor de rua. Eles escolheram de membros da classe dominante. Você se sentiria "livre" se você tivesse de escolher entre Emmett ou eu como o próximo governante? Será que o sua situação seria diferente depois de fazer essa escolha? _

_- Quando cada pessoa tem a liberdade de..._

_Edward o cortou. - Mas você não está falando sobre cada pessoa, não é? Você não está incluindo os drones._

_- Isso é diferente! - James protestou. - Eles são inferiores, essencialmente desiguais. Eles não saberiam o que fazer com o direito ao voto se eles o tivessem._

_- Eles não deveriam ter o direito de fazer seus próprios erros? - Edward perguntou inocentemente._

_James bateu sua taça sobre a mesa e se levantou. - Eu não quero discutir mais esta questão._

Edward acordou de repente. Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram sua companheira para garantir que ela estava a salvo e depois relaxou. Bella estava enrolada em seu peito e ela estava balbuciando algo sobre picles.

Edward passou a mão em seu rosto e olhou para o teto escuro. Tinha sido ele quem afastou James, fazendo-o sentir que não tinha escolha a não ser tentar destruir a monarquia, já que Edward não se curvava? Ele concordou com James em muitas das reformas necessárias na Federação, e havia instituído algumas delas tão logo ele assumiu o trono, mas ele não poderia concordar que a própria monarquia era essencialmente errada. Mas ele nunca tinha sido capaz de convencer James que ele queria o melhor para a Federação. E agora seu povo estava pagando o preço.

Ele olhou de volta para a sua bela companheira, a mulher que carregava seu filho. Que tipo de reino que ele iria herdar? Dilacerado pela guerra, lentamente morrendo por falta de parceiros compatíveis... Edward afundou sob uma onda de desespero. Ele tinha que fazer algo para deixar a Federação melhor do que era quando ele tinha herdado.

Talvez Bella estivesse certa. Talvez a Deusa houvesse enviado ela para mudar sua sociedade e torná-la melhor para todos os seus cidadãos, não apenas os Alfas e Betas.

Talvez tudo o que ele tinha que fazer como líder era encontrar a coragem para seguir.

- Alice, que data é? - Bella perguntou abruptamente.

Alice pescava na parte inferior da piscina de banho pelo sabão que ela tinha derrubado. - 13 Herron segundo.

- Eu sei o que todas essas palavras significam individualmente, mas eles não fazem sentido juntos. Que data seria na Terra?

- Eu não sei. Por quê?

- Eu estou perdendo a noção do tempo. Era final de abril quando fui levada da Terra. Eu não tenho ideia qual data seria agora.

- A única data que eu estou interessada é quanto tempo eu tenho até o bebê sair - disse Alice. - Eu juro, o passatempo favorito desse garoto é chutar o meu fígado.

- Eu estou mais gorda do que você - disse Bella. Sua barriga era facilmente um terço maior do que a Alice, e Alice estava mais avançada em sua gravidez, embora não por muito.

- Sim, eu notei. Faz eu me sentir melhor.

- Você se parece com uma bola de golfe sobre pernas - Rosalie disse a ela.

Hoje foi a cerimônia de união de Rosalie. Emmett levou mais de dois meses, e um desfile de animais mortos, mas ele finalmente a convenceu.

- Então, decidiu que não é lésbica afinal? - Alice tinha dito quando Rosalie tinha contado a elas.

- Não, eu ainda sou lésbica - Rosalie disse. - Eu só adicionei alguma Vitamina Em a minha dieta - Ela balançou as sobrancelhas.

- Eca! - Alice disse, enrugando o nariz.

A cerimônia de Rosalie não foi muito menor do que a de Bella. Emmett ainda era herdeiro do Imperador, afinal de contas, e todo mundo sabia que Edward e Bella iriam comparecer. Bella entrou cambaleando pelo corredor para o seu lugar no palanque como testemunhas de Rose. Rose tinha crescido em Edward, uma vez que ele se acostumou com sua ousadia, e maneiras francas e agora ele gostava muito da nova companheira de seu irmão.

Carlisle oficializou. Bella esperou impacientemente para a cerimônia terminar, porque ela tinha uma dor de estômago. Ela tinha começado esta manhã e tinha piorado continuamente durante o dia. Bella não disse nada para Edward, porque ela sabia que ele provavelmente insistiria que ela ficasse em casa e perdesse o casamento. Neste ponto, Bella quase desejava que ela tivesse. Cólicas estavam enrolando seu estômago. Bella mordeu o lábio e rezou para não ter que desculpar-se no meio dos votos e correr para o banheiro. Assim que Carlisle os pronunciou como sendo duas almas unidas como uma, Bella correu fora do tablado, seguida por Edward e Tanya.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou, seus passos longos tornando mais fácil para ele manter-se com ela. Ele olhou-a preocupada. Bella sentiu um brilho de suor em seu rosto e sabia que tinha que estar tão pálida quanto papel. - Meu estômago dói muito - disse ela. - Eu quero ir para casa. - Ela tropeçou e inclinou-se quando uma cólica a atingiu, segurando um gemido.

Edward pegou-a e saiu correndo para a toca deles. - Eu vou chamar o médico - disse ele, colocando-a em seu ninho. Bella não discutiu. As cólicas eram ferozes. Ela poderia dizer pelo rosto de Edward que ele estava preocupado de que fosse mais do que uma dor de estômago. Ela não deveria ter o bebê por mais algumas semanas.

- Bella? - Era a voz de Alice. Como ela tinha chego aqui? Tudo parecia vago e distante, como se ela estivesse em um sonho. - Bella, escute, o médico está aqui. Você está tendo o bebê.

- Muito cedo? - Bella sussurrou, agarrando a mão de Alice.

Alice balançou a cabeça. – Você está adiantada, mas tudo deve ficar bem. Vamos, Bella. Você precisa se levantar agora.

Bella tentou sentar-se, mas caiu fracamente enquanto outra dor tomou conta dela. Ela sabia que o parto não seria nenhum piquenique, mas essa porra doía. Ela sentiu os braços de Edward ao seu redor. Ele tirou as calças dela com uma mão (Bella estava longe demais para se incomodar com modéstia) e levou-a até uma cadeira de aparência estranha que tinha um assento recortado e apoios de pés ligeiramente elevados. Ele depositou-a na cadeira e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Alice ocupou o outro lado. Ambos apertaram suas mãos.

- Bella, não prenda a respiração - disse Alice.

Ela não tinha percebido que estava fazendo isso. – Podem me dar uma injeção ou algo assim? - perguntou ela, chupando o fôlego com um assobio quando outra dor atingiu seu corpo. - Peridural, heroína, qualquer coisa?

- Tarde demais - disse Alice. - Você está quase terminando.

Bella gritou na próxima contração, a mais poderosa de todas. Edward soltou um lamurio suave, sua cauda envolvendo em torno da perna dela, inclinando sua cabeça na dela. Houve um rápido deslizamento e Bella sentiu algo escorregar de seu corpo. Ela gritou de surpresa. O médico pegou e levada para fora antes que Bella pudesse ver. - O que ele está fazendo? - Bella chorou.

- Ele está pesando o bebê e verificando o _durice_ - Alice acalmou. - Está tudo bem, Bella, eu prometo.

Se tudo estava bem, por que ela ainda estava com cólicas? Bella gemeu quando a próxima onda a atingiu. O rosto do médico apareceu em sua linha de visão. - Gêmeos! - disse. - É por isso que ela adiantou.

Bella suspirou de alívio quando ela sentiu o segundo deslizamento. As cólicas aliviaram imediatamente. – Gêmeos - ela sussurrou. _Gêmeos_! Sua visão clareou e ela viu Edward segurando duas trouxinhas embrulhadas em cobertores que eram do tamanho de bolas de futebol, rosnando para quem chegasse muito perto. - Por favor, deixe-me vê-los - Bella implorou.

Ela podia ver a luta no rosto de Edward. Ele confiava nela, mas seus instintos gritavam para ele proteger seus filhos, até mesmo de sua mãe. Ele se aproximou dela, mantendo um ou dois cautelosos passos atrás, e afastou a borda do cobertor para que Bella pudesse ver.

Ela supôs que se ela não tivesse sido preparada para isso, ela poderia ter se assustado, mas ao contrário daquela mulher da Terra anos atrás, ela nunca poderia ferir seus bebês. O _durice_ era cor de carne, um roteiro de veias em sua superfície. Ele flexionava e esticava quando o bebê dentro se movia. Edward recobriu, examinando o rosto dela ansiosamente. Tudo o que ele encontrou lá deve tê-lo tranquilizado porque ele se inclinou para beijar sua testa. - Eu te amo, Bella.

- E eu amo você - respondeu Bella. A cauda dele balançou com a indecisão por um momento, e então ele se escondeu atrás da cadeira dela e desapareceu em seu ninho de incubação.

* * *

**N/B: Olá pessoal, se alguém tiver curiosidade para saber sobre o que a Rose estava gritando, olhem aqui, é pouca informação, mas era o que tinha em português e explica a referência dela a essa mulher, é só remover os espaços: pt. wikipedia wiki/ Kitty_Genovese**

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaa minhas pervinhas vcs ficaram bem chocadas com a morte do jacob ne**

**EU tambem fiquei, mas como a maioria eu entendo o Ed, os Volturi são guiados muito pelo instinto, embora eles tenham toda essa tecnologia, eles ainda são meio homens das cavernas se vcs repararem, e pra esse tipo de homem, não se toca no que é seu ou ja era kkk.**

**Enfim amando os coments e o carinho, agora vamos pra esse capitulo, Rose lesbica está causando no mundo dos volturi em kkk principalmente com o Emmett hehe**

**Acho que alguém vai esquecer rapidinho das garotas hehe**

**Ow casamento de Rose e Emm, Bella colocou o o ovo e é gemeos, cap cheio de emoções kkk**

**bora comentar q o proximo vem quinta pervinhas**


	10. 9 – Incubation

_Traduzido por Sweetie_

**Capítulo 9 – Incubation – Incubação**

Bella estava tentando dormir, mas acabou olhando para o teto escuro. Seu corpo caiu com a exaustão física, mas ela simplesmente não podia se acostumar a não ter Edward no ninho com ela. Ela sentia falta do som de seu ronronar, seu batimento cardíaco abaixo da orelha dela. Ela sentia falta da sensação de sua cauda enrolada no braço ou no tornozelo dela, como se mesmo dormindo, ele não pudesse suportar se afastar dela. Ela sentia falta de seu calor e seu cheiro.

Esta foi apenas a sua terceira noite sem ele e ela já estava imensamente infeliz. Como ela poderia suportar ficar sem ele por um mês inteiro? Um pensamento terrível ocorreu-lhe_: quanto tempo dura um mês Volturi?_ Ela sabia que um dos anos deles era equivalente a quatro anos da Terra, então será que um mês Volturi seria quatro vezes mais longo? _Oh, Deus..._

Bella socou um travesseiro e saiu do ninho. Ela se retorceu por trás da cadeira e enfiou a cabeça na passagem para o ninho de incubação. - Edward? - Ela disse suavemente. - Edward?

Ela se arrastou para dentro e ouviu um rosnado suave. – Sou eu, Edward, é a Bella. - Ela facilitou seu caminho para dentro lentamente. - Estou chegando, está bem?

Ela encontrou-o deitado de lado, os dois _durices_ colocados contra seu estômago, seu rabo enrolado em torno deles. Seus olhos se encontraram, mesmo quando ele soltou um grunhido involuntário. Ele olhou para ela, e seus olhos abriram e fecharam em câmara lenta, piscando sonolentos.

Ela se apertou por trás dele, encaixando-se contra suas costas. - Posso ficar aqui com você? - perguntou ela.

- Bella... - Ela podia ouvir a angústia em sua voz.

- Edward, você sabe que eu nunca faria mal a nossos bebês.

- Eu sei - disse ele, mesmo assim colocando uma mão protetora sobre eles. Bella percebeu que suas garras haviam sido cobertas com pontas de borracha, destinadas a evitar uma picada acidental nos _durices_, mas suaves o suficiente para que suas garras as rasgassem se ele tivesse que usá-las. A aliança de ouro na mão esquerda brilhava na luz baixa.

- Vamos dormir - sugeriu ela - e nós vamos falar sobre isso de manhã.

Ele não respondeu. Ele empurrou os _durices_ mais perto de seu peito e como Bella se aconchegou a ele, ele começou a ronronar. Bella suspirou feliz, confortada pelo seu calor, seu cheiro. Não demorou muito para que ela adormecesse.

O rosto dele foi a primeira coisa que ela viu quando abriu os olhos. Ele se virado para ela, os _durices_ colocados sobre um travesseiro entre o corpo dele e o dela. Ele colocou as mãos em volta deles enquanto ela assistia, ele fez carinho em cada um.

Ela lentamente chegou para tocar um deles.

Edward rosnou, e imediatamente olhou envergonhado. - Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não posso evitar.

- Está tudo bem - Bella disse. Seus dedos acariciaram o lado de um deles e ela ficou surpresa com o quão suave e quente era. - Edward, por favor, eu posso dormir aqui com você? Nosso ninho está tão vazio.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Bella ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome. - É Alice - ela disse. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu. Alice olhou chocada quando Bella apareceu de trás da cadeira.

- Jesus Cristo, Bella, você está louca? Que diabos você estava fazendo lá? - Alice suspirou, o rosto branco como leite.

- Dormindo - Bella respondeu. - Alice, sente-se, parece que você vai desmaiar. - Ela ajudou Alice a se sentar na poltrona.

- Mãe de Deus, Bella, você tem sorte que ele não te matou!

- Edward nunca me machucaria - Bella protestou.

- Ele não iria querer, Bella. Mas você não entende o quão poderoso os instintos deles são neste momento, e eles nunca estão completamente acordados uma vez que entram em hibernação. Jasper me advertiu para nunca nem mesmo ir perto de seu ninho. O que você fez foi extremamente perigoso. Edward não falou com você sobre isso?

- Edward nunca iria me machucar - Bella repetiu teimosamente.

- Você não tem qualquer tipo de instinto de autopreservação, não é? - Alice balançou a cabeça com espanto e tentou outra abordagem. - Bella, por favor, não entre lá. Você sabe como ele se sentiria mal se te machucasse por acidente?

- Eu entendo - Bella disse. - Vamos, vamos tomar um banho.

Alice fez uma careta. - Você não vai me prometer, não é?

- Eu não gosto de fazer promessas que eu não tenho certeza se posso manter - Bella respondeu. - Mas eu prometo que vou ter cuidado. - Bella recolheu suas roupas para o dia e sua escova de cabelo, observando com uma pontada de tristeza que Edward não iria escovar seus cabelos pelo resto do mês. O que lembrou ela... - Alice, quanto tempo é um mês?

- Trinta dias - disse Alice, como se estivesse falando com uma criança muito pequena.

Bella se absteve de bater nela, porque era provavelmente errado bater numa mulher grávida. - Eu sei quanto tempo _nossos_ meses são, espertinha. Eu quis dizer quanto tempo é um mês Volturi? Quantos dias Edward vai permanecer nesse ninho?

- Todo mês Volturi é de 20 dias, e há 73 meses em um ano. Quanto ao tempo que Edward vai permanecer lá, poderia ser de 28 a 40 dias. Isso varia de bebê para bebê. Gêmeos são muitas vezes menores quando deixam o corpo de sua mãe, assim poderia ser em direção a parte alta da estimativa.

Bella gemeu interiormente. Mais 37 noites sem dormir apareciam diante dela.

Eles se dirigiram para o corredor, Tanya levantando-se com aquela graça incrível dela. Alice parou em seu caminho. - Tanya, você sabia que Bella se arrastou para o ninho de incubação na noite passada?

- Eu não sabia, eu estava guardando a porta - Tanya disse. Ela deu a Bella um olhar que disse que ela não ia ficar pra fora esta noite.

- Dedo-duro... - Bella murmurou.

Rose já estava em sua piscina de banho quando Bella e Alice entraram. Bella afundou na água e colocou a cabeça para trás contra o azulejo. - Você está horrível - disse Rose. - Maternidade não combina com você?

- Dormir _sozinha_ é que não combina comigo - Bella respondeu. Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu um olho para olhar para Rose. - E como você está dormindo?

Rose realmente corou, o que Bella não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto. - Eu... Hum... Sim...

Alice riu. – Muita vitamina Emm? Tenho que te dizer, eu _não_ vi isso acontecendo.

- Que psíquica você é - disse Bella. - Você nem sequer me disse que eu estava esperando gêmeos.

Alice balançou a cabeça. - Eu não sabia.

- Você sabia que eu estava grávida, no entanto, não foi? Naquela manhã em que nos encontramos aqui depois da minha... Hum... Lua de mel.

- Sim, eu sabia. - Alice olhou para fora em algum ponto distante. - Eu tive um sonho na noite anterior. Você e eu estávamos em uma grande sala, cheia de névoa cinzenta, e havia um bebê brincando no chão, sobre um cobertor, mas eu não conseguia vê-lo. Essa foi a parte estranha. Toda vez que eu tentei olhar para o bebê, tudo o que eu vi foi a névoa cinza. Olhei para você e você disse: _"Meu bebê vai governar a galáxia."._

- Nada mais? - Bella perguntou, desapontada.

Alice balançou a cabeça. - Deus só me mostra o que Ele quer que eu veja, Bella. Acho que é baseado em uma necessidade de saber e estou grata pelas previsões que tenho. Tenho que confiar que o que acontece é o Seu plano e que Ele vai me mostrar o suficiente para que eu chegue aonde eu preciso.

- Bem, eu acho que todos vocês são loucos - Rose anunciou. - Yeesh, deuses e visões... Vocês duas não estão realmente falando sério, estão?

- Sério o suficiente para saber que Alice foi capaz de me comprar roupas no meu tamanho, antes mesmo de eu ser identificada como compatível para Edward - Bella disse.

- Chute de sorte - disse Rose, mas parecia menos certa do que antes.

- Eu acho que vou entrar em trabalho de parto em breve - disse Alice.

- Outra visão, baixinha?

- Não. Eu apenas senti a primeira dor.

Bella gritou tão alto que todas as cabeças na sala viraram em direção a elas. Ela e Rose ajudaram Alice da banheira e a vestiram o mais rápido que puderam. Elas só tinham ido a uma curta distância do corredor quando Alice de repente congelou, balançando como uma árvore com ventos fortes. - Eu não acho que eu posso andar muito mais - ela disse em uma voz pequena e então seus olhos viraram para trás quando ela desmaiou. Bella jogou os braços ao redor de Alice em um abraço de urso para tentar impedi-la de cair no chão, mas cambaleou sob seu peso. Rose marchou, pegou Alice nos braços como se ela não pesasse mais que uma boneca.

- Uau, você se exercita ou algo assim? - Bella perguntou.

- Eu costumava ir para a academia três vezes por semana - disse Rose, trotando pelo corredor. Eles vieram até uma encruzilhada e Rose desacelerou. - Qual o caminho? - ela perguntou a Bella.

Bella arregalou os olhos em pânico. - Eu não sei!

- Ei, pequena fadinha - Rose balançou Alice em seus braços. - Acorde. A Magellan* ali já desistiu.

- Uh? - Alice disse. - O quê?

- Alice, nós precisamos de instruções - Bella disse. - Oh, espere! Ali está Jasper! - Ele tinha acabado de entrar no corredor. Seus olhos encontraram Rose, e viu o pequeno corpo em seus braços e rosnou, sua cauda chicoteando no ar. Ele correu pelo corredor em direção a ela.

Rose murmurou, - Oh, foda-se. - Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, como se para achar um lugar para depositar Alice com segurança e como se outro pudesse se materializar a tempo para que ela saísse do caminho e a impedisse de ter que enfrentar cerca de 140 quilos de Volturi enfurecido.

Bella pulou na frente de Rose, e, claro, Tanya teve que pular na frente de Bella, seu bastão preparado em diagonal na frente de seu corpo. Jasper parou em frente a ela, um grunhido rasgando de sua garganta enquanto seus olhos buscavam uma maneira de contorná-la. Bella espiou pelo lado de Tanya. - Jasper! Jasper, está tudo bem. Alice apenas desmaiou, tá bom? Ela está bem! Bem, não bem... ela está em trabalho de parto, mas não é culpa de Rose.

Bella percebeu que sua colocação estava causando um impasse e saiu do caminho para que Tanya deixasse Jasper passar. Ele agarrou Alice dos braços de Rose e saiu correndo em direção a sua toca, as três mulheres o seguiram. Ele bateu o botão de emergência dentro da porta e sentou-se no chão, segurando Alice no colo. Os olhos dele saíram de seu rosto por um momento, quando ele procurou Bella. - Será que você pode pegar uma toalha úmida, por favor?

Bella foi para o banheiro e molhou uma toalha de mão. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha entrado no banheiro de Alice, então ela roubou alguns segundos para olhar ao redor e admirar as borboletas que Alice havia pintado nas paredes.

O médico deve ter adivinhado qual seria a natureza da emergência, porque tinha trazido sua cadeira de parto com ele e estava ocupadamente a arrumando quando Bella voltou com a toalha. Alice estava acordada, olhando em volta enquanto ela compreendia o cenário ao seu redor. - Aqui está - Bella disse, entregando a Jasper a toalha. Ele gentilmente banhou o rosto de Alice, alisando o cabelo para trás. A expressão em seus olhos fez Bella sentir vontade de chorar. Ela sentia tanta falta de Edward.

Não demorou muito antes de terem Alice empoleirada na cadeira. Bella e Jasper ambos tomaram uma mão enquanto Rose pegou um lugar no chão na frente dela, e começou a contar histórias deliciosamente indecentes de suas conquistas na faculdade. A boca de Jasper estava aberta, o pano que ele estava limpando o rosto de Alice pendendo de sua mão frouxa. Alice estava tão absorta que nem sequer parecia notou as contrações. Ela deu um grito assustado e o _durice_ escorregou de seu corpo nas mãos em espera do médico. Como se um interruptor em seu cérebro houvesse sido invertida, Jasper arrancou-o dele, rosnando, afastando-se com ele apertado contra o peito.

- Hum, Jasper, você quer... Você sabe... Vamos limpar isso um pouco antes? - Rosalie perguntou. Jasper nem parecia ouvi-la. Ele retirou-se para o armário e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Bella estava cansada a hora que deixou os aposentos de Alice, mas ela ainda precisava se dirigir ao escritório. Havia uma pilha de trabalho esperando por ela. Quando ela se aproximou da porta, ela viu algo escrito em uma das placas de nomeação. Ela perguntou se Tanya poderia ler para ela. - Jenks, Imperatriz. Ele deve estar esperando agora.

Bella bateu-se na testa. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que ela pediu para ele parar por hoje. Ela esperava como o inferno ela não estava terrivelmente atrasada.

Jenks se levantou de sua almofada na frente da mesa de Bella quando ela entrou. Ele se curvou. - Imperatriz.

- Olá, Jenks. Lamento ter feito você esperar - Ela se sentou em sua almofada no lado oposto da mesa. - O que você encontrou?

Jenks era um Volturi jovem que parecia ter acabado de sair da adolescência. Ele era pagem do Conselho, os seus deveres de trabalho englobavam tarefas como pesquisa, investigação, elaboração de relatórios e atuando como assistente geral. As perguntas discretas de Bella tinham descoberto o seu nome e ela o colocou para trabalhar.

- Muito pouco ainda, Imperatriz - disse ele se desculpando. – Os nascimentos de _drones_ raramente são registrados, como você sabe.

- Jacob disse que sua mãe e seu pai eram Alphas e sua mãe fugiu após Jacob nascer. Certamente não pode ser que muitos dos companheiros Alpha desapareçam.

- A rebelião... - Jenks começou, e suspirou. - Eu prometo a você que eu estou tentando encontrá-la, a partir de todos os ângulos possíveis. Eu não vou desistir até que eu o faço.

- Obrigado - Bella disse. – Se tive algo que você precise, deixe-me saber.

Depois que ele saiu, Bella se enterrou na papelada, a grande maioria deles eram parte da rotina entorpecente de administração, o monótono dia-a-dia do trabalho duro que compunham a maior parte das funções de governante. Ela atacou a pilha severamente. Não era como ela tivesse nada melhor para fazer esta noite. Ou pelas próximas 37 noites.

Ela olhou para cima quando a porta se abriu e viu Tanya com uma bandeja de comida que ela colocou ao lado de Bella. – Obrigado - Bella disse, emocionada - Você vai compartilhar isso comigo?

Tanya curvou a cabeça. - Obrigado, Imperatriz, mas não, eu não estou com fome.

Bella arrancou um pedaço de carne do prato e colocou-o na boca. - Você sabe, eu acho que nunca vi você comer. Ou beber. Ou dormir, para começo de conversa.

- Eu garanto a você que eu faço todas essas coisas - disse Tanya. - Só as faço quando você não necessita de minha proteção, como quando você está com o Imperador.

- Você sempre faz um trabalho tão bom em me proteger - Bella disse. - Obrigado.

Tanya levantou. - Todos nós temos os nossos propósitos. Você protege aqueles que eu amo por governar sabiamente a Federação e eu vou tentar te proteger. Termine o seu jantar antes que esfrie. - E com isso, Tanya voltou para o corredor para retomar seu posto ao lado da porta.

Bella continuou a trabalhar até que seus olhos embaçaram do esforço e ela estava quase cochilando em sua cadeira. Ela colocou o último arquivo de lado e levantou-se, esticando-se para retirar as tensões fora de seus músculos. A esperança dela era que ela tinha ficado tão cansada que seria capaz de adormecer com facilidade, mas uma vez em casa no ninho, ela encontrou-se olhando para o teto novamente. _Maldição_.

Ela saiu do ninho indo atrás de Edward como tinha feito na última noite. Ela estava certa de que ele nunca a machucaria. Ela caminhou em direção à poltrona e gritou quando viu uma figura empoleirada em cima. Tanya bateu um dedo em seu bastão.

- Eu... Uh... - Bella disse eloquentemente.

- Eu não posso deixar você ir lá, Imperatriz - Tanya disse.

- Ele não vai me machucar - Bella insistiu.

- Provavelmente não - Tanya concordou. - Mas há uma chance de que ele vá e é uma chance que eu não posso deixar acontecer.

Bella se perguntou como a situação iria correr caso ela dissesse que não era da sua conta, e ela concluiu: nada boa. Droga.

- Volte para o seu ninho, Imperatriz, - Tanya disse, em um tom que não admitia discussão.

Resmungando, Bella obedeceu. Grande vadia azul e mandona.

Ela não aguentava mais isso. Ela estava tão exausta, tudo o que ela queria fazer era chorar. Bella se arrastava atrás de Rose pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Alice, a intenção delas era de visitar ela um pouco, antes de ir para os banhos. Elas acharam Alice parecendo tão miserável quanto Bella, sentada ao lado da porta do armário.

- Ele... Ele rosnou para mim - disse ela, e começou a chorar. - Eu não posso nem ir para pegar minhas roupas.

- Foda-se - disse Rose, abrindo a porta do armário. – O que você quer, querida?

- A r-os-rosa - Alice soluçou.

Rose pegou a túnica que Alice queria e Bella ouviu Jasper rosnar do ninho que tinha cavado na parede no fundo do armário. – Que seja, idiota - Rose vociferou. - Venha aqui e diga isso.

Ela saiu do armário e bateu a porta atrás de si. – Aqui está. - Ela entregou a túnica para Alice.

- Edward rosnou para mim também - Bella disse a Alice. - Ele disse que eles não conseguem evitar.

- Eu sei - o lábio de Alice tremeu - Mas ele ainda feriu meus sentimentos.

- Venha com a gente para os banhos - Rose sugeriu. - Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Alice assentiu. - Eu acho que eu vou.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Alice disse - O que você acha sobre o nome "Riley"?

- Não é esse o coiote do desenho animado que ficava tentando soltar bigornas na cabeça do Papa-léguas? - Rose perguntou.

Bella riu. - Não, esso é _Wile E. Wile E_. Coiote.

- E você, Bella? Você tem alguma ideia de nome para seus filhos?

- Eu acho que Edward gostaria de nomear um deles de Carlisle. - Ela queria nomear um deles de Edward, mas não achou que ele concordaria com isso e provavelmente iria querer usar o nome de um antepassado ilustre. Deus, ela sentia falta dele. Ela desejava que pudessem falar sobre isso, até brigar sobre isso. Qualquer coisa para ouvir sua voz.

Naquela noite, ela gritou com Tanya por se recusar a permitir que ela rastejasse para o ninho de Edward. Tanya não vacilou. Bella se arrependeu quase imediatamente e pediu desculpas e foi para seu grande e vazio ninho. A noite parecia um deserto sem água que ela tinha que atravessar sozinha, sem nada para saciar sua sede.

Na noite seguinte, ela gritou e gritou, chorou e tentou passar a força por Tanya, que manteve seu bastão sobre a abertura e não importava o quanto Bella puxasse, ela não podia movê-lo o suficiente para permitir que ela se esquivasse completamente. E então ela chorou de novo, porque ela se sentia horrível pela maneira como ela estava tratando a mulher que só queria protegê-la, mantê-la segura.

Todo dia era tão cinzento quanto o próximo. Bella se obrigou a ir com a maré, indo do ninho, para os banhos, para seu escritório e de volta. Ela assinou papéis e comeu o que Tanya trouxe, os dois mecanicamente. Ela olhou nos olhos de Alice e reconheceu uma companheira sofredora, mas não havia nenhum conforto que qualquer uma pudesse oferecer.

Bella tentou dizer a si mesma que estava sendo ridícula, que as mulheres de todo o universo conseguiam enviar seus maridos em viagens, como soldados, como marinheiros, como viajantes do espaço e conseguiam manterem-se juntos. Ela se chamava de fraca, ela repreendeu-se e tentou forçar uma força que ela não sentia. Ou pelo menos fingir convincente o suficiente para que os outros não a olhassem com pena em seus olhos. Ela era uma imperatriz, pelo amor de Deus, não uma adolescente doente de amor. Bem, ela, na verdade, era um adolescente e estava doente de amor, mas esse não era o ponto.

Iria ser o mês mais longo de sua vida, mas ela teria que sobreviver a ele. Ela teria que ser produtiva e governar, enquanto ele estava fora da comissão. Ela iria mostrar a Federação que ela era digna de sua posição. Ela iria deixar Edward orgulhoso dela. E todos os dias ela disse a si mesma: "Eu posso fazer isso mais um dia". Porque não havia outra escolha.

- Bella?

Ela estava sonhando que Edward estava ao seu lado, com a mão acariciando seu rosto.

- Bella?

- Eu te amo - disse ela. - Eu sinto sua falta.

- Bella, acorda.

Não é um sonho. Bella sentou-se abruptamente, quase rachando a testa em seu nariz. - Edward? Oh, Edward! - Ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e plantou beijos por todo seu rosto - Você saiu?

- Os bebês - seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. - Eles estão em eclosão!

- Oh! Chame Alice! Chame Rose! Chame Esme! - Bella se levantou, tropeçando para fora do ninho. - Onde está a Tanya?

- Fazendo as chamadas - disse Edward. Ele puxou-a para a mesa de jantar, que ele tinha coberto com travesseiros. Ambos os _durices_ aninhados em cima deles. - Vê aqui? - Edward apontou para um lugar. Bella olhou de perto e viu uma pequena garra do tamanho de um gatinho cutucando um pequeno buraco. Enquanto ela o observava, ele foi retirado e depois apareceu novamente, puxando para o buraco, ampliando-o um pouco. Bella prendeu a respiração. Eles se sentaram ao lado da mesa, Bella no colo de Edward.

Ela ouviu a porta se abrindo e Esme e Carlisle foram introduzidos por Tanya. Esme imediatamente agarrou Bella em um abraço, pulando um pouco de emoção. - Oh, minha querida - ela sussurrou, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. - Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois. - Carlisle, também abraçou Bella, o que a surpreendeu, e ela ficou ainda mais surpresa quando Edward permitiu. Na mão, Carlisle tinha um leitor de DNA, que seria usado nos bebês imediatamente após saírem do _durice_ para assegurar que não era um _drone_.

Estabeleceram-se em pontos ao redor da mesa para assistir. O outro _durice_ estava balançando um pouco e enquanto todos eles assistiam, uma rachadura apareceu em seu topo. Suspiros suaves de emoção. Esme pegou a mão de Bella e apertou.

- Bella, eu estou aqui - disse Alice, dando um beijo na bochecha de Bella. - É tão injusto! - ela disse, mas sem raiva. - Você deu à luz primeiro e agora você vai ver o seu filho primeiro, também. - Ela sentou-se sobre uma almofada do outro lado da mesa deles.

- Tanya - Bella chamou. - Venha até aqui - Ela bateu em uma almofada. - Você deveria estar aqui na mesa com o resto da família. - Pela primeira vez desde que Bella tinha conhecido ela, o rosto de Tanya mostrou emoção de surpresa e alegria. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Ela veio e sentou-se onde Bella tinha indicado. Ela e Bella trocaram um sorriso e viraram juntas para assistir os bebês.

O buraco com a garra cutucando ampliou um pouco mais, e um dedo pequeno trabalhou seu caminho para fora. Como se o esforço fosse cansativo, ele escorregou para dentro. Pequenos gemidos de decepção.

Rosalie e Emmett se espremeram atrás de Edward e Bella, inclinando-se sobre seus ombros. A porta continuou a abrir, mas as pessoas que vieram depois foram mantidos a uma distância respeitosa da mesa, presentes na ocasião memorável, mas não invadindo o espaço dos amigos e familiares.

O _durice_ do lado esquerdo, o com o dedo cutucando, balançou violentamente e um braço roliço foi empurrado para fora. Esme gritou com deleite, pressionando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios. Edward acariciou o pescoço de Bella e Bella colocou as mãos sobre os braços que a abraçavam a ele, apertando. Um ombro minúsculo emergiu. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o _durice_ à direita rachava ainda mais, um pezinho gordinho empurrando para o ar.

Com um grande suspiro, o bebê do lado esquerdo empurrou sua cabeça e ombros através da abertura que havia criado e todos ao redor da mesa gritaram ao mesmo tempo, uma expressão de alegria inarticulada. O cabelo em sua cabeça era o castanho avermelhado de Edward. Os olhos cor de âmbar dourado com suas pupilas triangulares piscaram e tentaram se concentrar. Ao ver tantos rostos estranhos, pela primeira vez, o bebê agitou suas pequenas mãos com garras a eles e deu um pequeno - Rawr! - que era mais um chiado do que um rugido.

Os olhos de Bella foram atraídos para o segundo _durice_, que tinha se rachado completamente agora e aberto, e outra pequena cabeça apareceu, esta coberta com o cabelo marrom escuro de Bella. Ambos os bebês sentaram-se, um pouco trêmulos, e olharam ao seu redor com expressões idênticas de perplexidade neste estranho mundo novo.

Edward pegou o bebê com o cabelo enferrujado, seu primogênito, e segurou-o no alto, os pedaços do _durice _se afastando de suas pernas e quadris. A sala ficou em silêncio de repente, como se o som tivesse sido cortado com uma faca. Rostos caíram... Descrença, choque... Horror.

- Qual o problema? - Bella gritou. De costas, o bebê parecia absolutamente perfeito, até o rabinho dando chicotadas no ar.

- O pênis do bebê está faltando - Emmett deixou escapar.

- Não está faltando - Carlisle disse. Seus olhos encontraram os de Bella, sua expressão mudando lentamente para a de admiração. - É UMA MENINA!

Olhos se voltaram para o bebê moreno ainda em cima da mesa, que rolou para fora do _durice_, sua genitália masculina era óbvia. Edward baixou lentamente o bebê menina e colocou-a sobre os travesseiros. Ela encontrou seu irmão, caiu de lado, e começou a mastigar feliz a cauda dele. O menino soltou um grito indignado que iria ter divertido o quarto inteiro, mas todos olhavam em silêncio, incapazes de processar o que estavam vendo.

O rosto de Edward estava branco e imóvel. Ele olhou para Bella, seus olhos cheios de dor. - Não pode ser meu - disse ele.

* * *

**N/B: *Magellan foi um explorador espanhol e é uma marca de sistema de GPS. Em filmes, o termo Magellan é usado para caçoar de um personagem que está claramente perdido.**

_**"Ei Magellan, você sabe para onde nós estamos indo? Eu acho que você deveria ter feito a volta na forth street." (tradução minha, Fran, kkk). **_**Fonte Urban Dictionary**

**Alguém mais quer bater no Edward? \o/**

**N/Paulinha: Minhas pervinhas, mamãe aki ta nos dias tenebrosos kkkkk**

**Enfim, postando rapidinho, agora preciso dizer Meu deusoooo, não sei o que to mais chocada com a priemira menina volturi ou com o alienward Oo**

**Bora comentar que libero um spoiler no finds pra vcss**

**PS. Não batam no Edward ele ta em choque, ok talvez um tapa tire ele do choque kkkk**


	11. 10 – Miracles

_Traduzido por Sweetie_

**Capítulo 10 – Miracles – Milagres**

A multidão engasgou com a declaração de Edward.

- Oh, não, você não fez isso - disse Rose, seu tom indignado. Ela saltou em pé. Emmett agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para baixo e colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela se acalmou um pouco, mas seus olhos estavam atirando ameaças de morte em Edward.

Bella tentou manter a calma, mas seus olhos ardiam e ela tinha dificuldade em engolir através do nó em sua garganta. Seja _uma Rainha. Não chore. Não faça uma cena. Rainhas são calmas, dignas. Elas não sufocam seus maridos com uma almofada, não importa o quanto elas estejam tentadas._ As palavras de Edward machucaram, mas ela entendeu sua surpresa, sua confusão. Claro que ele não podia acreditar que ele era o pai da única menina Volturi em séculos. Ele estava vendo uma impossibilidade diante de seus olhos.

- Carlisle, você tem o seu leitor de DNA pronto? - Bella perguntou, sua voz surpreendentemente calma.

Carlisle olhou para sua mão e parecia vagamente surpreso que ele o estava segurando. - Sim, sim, eu tenho.

- Por favor, use-o.

Carlisle tomou a mão da menina e espetou o dedo. Ela deu um pequeno chiado e bateu suas pequenas garras para ele e, em seguida, enfiou seu dedinho machucado na boca. A máquina apitou. - Ela é Alpha Volturi - ele anunciou. Um farfalhar de suspiros e sussurros veio da parte de trás da sala.

- Pode dizer se Edward é o pai? - Bella continuou. Ela manteve as costas retas e o queixo elevado.

- Eu-um, sim. Sim, pode. Edward?

Edward não respondeu. Ele parecia congelado em estado de choque. Carlisle pegou a mão de Edward e picou seu dedo. Em poucos segundos, a máquina soou. - Edward, ela é sua - Carlisle disse, suavemente.

Edward piscou para ele. - Como isso é possível?

Bella falou. - Carlisle? Eu quero que você declare isso um milagre.

Agora foi a vez de Carlisle a piscar. - Bella?

- Vá. Anuncie-o ao povo - Bella disse com firmeza. - E eu quero que você diga a eles que é um milagre.

- Sim, sim... Um milagre - disse ele, distraído, ainda olhando para a menina. - Eu tenho que dizer a eles.

Ela se levantou. - Por favor, todos... Obrigado por estarem aqui conosco, mas agora gostaríamos da nossa privacidade.

Tanya começou a pastorear as pessoas porta afora, até mesmo Alice e Rose. Alice protestou, preocupada que Edward e Bella precisassem de alguém para ajudar a suavizar as coisas, mas Tanya foi inflexível. Quando Rose passou por Bella, ela sussurrou - Se você não chutar a bunda dele, eu vou. - Ela empurrou Alice para o corredor e fechou a porta atrás deles.

Edward tinha recuperado um pouco de sua cor, mas ele ainda parecia em estado de choque. Bella sentou-se na almofada ao lado dele. - Eu queria que você não tivesse dito isso - disse ela, a voz com uma suave repreensão.

Edward se encolheu. - Deusa acima, Bella... Eu sinto muito. - As implicações de suas palavras foram afundando e ele parecia envergonhado. Sua cauda se contorceu debaixo de sua perna.

Ela não respondeu. Ela se levantou e foi até o baú onde os itens de bebê foram armazenados e pegou duas túnicas pequenas. Uma delas tinha sido feita por Esme, seu amor evidente em sua atenção aos detalhes. Não havia fraldas; o treinamento de banheiro começaria imediatamente, porque as crianças tinham o instinto de não eliminar onde eles não podiam enterrar seus resíduos. Ela puxou uma sobre a cabeça de seu filho, colocando seus braços através dos buracos gentilmente. Enquanto ela vestia sua irmã, ele puxou o tecido com suas garras minúsculas como se ele estivesse infeliz com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Uma vez que Bella os deitou de volta, eles rolaram para encarar um ao outro. A menina tinha a ponta de sua cauda em sua boca. Ela mordeu-a e soltou um grito assustado. Ela puxou-a para fora de sua boca e olhou para ela malignamente.

- Bella, por favor - Edward implorou. - Eu sinto muito.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu sei. Mas o seu pedido de desculpas não tira a dor. - Bella pegou a menina e a abraçou, descansando sua bochecha contra o topo da cabeça do bebê.

- Eu não estava pensando - disse ele.

- Tudo isso é dolorosamente óbvio.

- É só... Parecia impossível... Ainda parece impossível, mesmo que eu esteja olhando diretamente para ela. É realmente um milagre, Bella?

O bebê agarrou um pedaço de cabelo de Bella em seu punho gordinho e puxou. - Isso é tão bom quanto qualquer outra explicação.

Edward se ajoelhou diante dela, de cabeça baixa. - Por favor, perdoe-me por minhas palavras impensadas e cruéis. Eu sei que você nunca iria me trair.

Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo. - Eu te perdoo, Edward, mas vai ser difícil de esquecer.

Ele passou os braços em torno dela, levantando-a do chão em seus braços. Ele levou-a para o seu ninho e colocou-a delicadamente entre os travesseiros. Bella equilibrando sua filha em cima de sua barriga, traçando cada dedo minúsculo com os seus, impressionada com a perfeição da criança. Edward tirou o bebê do travesseiro em cima da mesa e parou em seu baú por um momento para pegar uma pequena caixa. Ele deitou no ninho ao lado de Bella e pegou a mão do bebê mergulhando cada garra em um buraco na caixa. Eles surgiram revestidos com borracha macia. Ele fez isso para ambos os bebês, cobrindo as garras dos dedos das mãos e dos pés, para que assim eles não arranhassem um ao outro.

Reunidos em travesseiros entre os pais, os bebês rolavam como filhotes, lutando e fazendo aqueles rugidos grunhidos adoráveis. O coração de Bella doía com amor, pronto para explodir. _Seus filhos_. Ela era mãe. Ansiedade torceu seu estômago. Ela não sabia nada sobre a criação de bebês, especialmente bebês Volturi. E se ela estragasse tudo? E se as crianças fossem prejudicadas por sua ignorância?

- Eles são tão bonitos - Edward disse, sua voz suave com admiração. - Obrigado, Bella. Obrigada por me dar esses lindos bebês.

Lágrimas fluíram novamente. - Edward, eu-

- Está tudo bem - disse ele. - Eu entendo.

O menino começou a engatinhar para fora e Edward pegou com sua cauda, levantando o bebê e estatelando-o de volta no travesseiro ao lado de sua irmã. O menino pegou a cauda de seu pai em suas mãos e mastigou ele como uma espiga de milho.

- Ai! - Edward afastou o rabo. - Sem morder - disse ele. O menino piscou para ele, seus olhos âmbar enormes em seu pequeno rosto.

- Como vamos chama-los? - Bella perguntou.

- Eu quero chamar meu filho de Carlisle - Edward respondeu. – Você se opõe?

Bella acariciou a cabeça de seu filho, alisando o cabelo suave. - É um bom nome - Bella disse. - E é adequado para o lugar que ele tem tido em sua vida e em seu coração.

- E a menina? - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu nem mesmo me lembro de qualquer nome de mulheres Volturi, exceto o da minha mãe. - Ele fez cócegas na barriga da menina e ela brincando chutou seus pequenos pés para ele. - Talvez a Deusa tenha perdoado qualquer pecado que a tenha feito tomar nossas mulheres de nós. - Ele parou por um momento. - Eu acho que eu gostaria de chamá-la de Nessie - disse ele.

O chip tradutor dela pareceu aceitar esse nome como foi dito, não oferecendo uma tradução ou um equivalente em Inglês. - Por que Nessie? - Ela considerou contar a ele sobre o monstro do lago Ness e decidiu contra.

- Isso significa Amanhecer - disse ele. - E isso é o que ela é, o primeiro sinal da aurora no horizonte. Um novo dia para o nosso povo e a Federação. Ela é o meu primogênito, Bella. Ela será Imperatriz depois que nós nos formos.

- Oh, eu pensei que só os meninos...

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Sempre foi o primeiro a nascer, do sexo masculino ou feminino. Nós apenas não tivemos uma fêmea por tanto tempo... - Ele acariciou as costas de seus dedos sobre o cabelo enferrujado de sua filha. - Esta pequena cabeça um dia vai usar uma coroa.

- Precisamos mostrar eles para as pessoas - Bella disse. - Todo mundo vai estar morrendo de vontade de ver a menina Volturi nascida em séculos.

- _Morrendo_? - Edward olhou alarmado.

- É uma expressão, Edward. Isso significa que eles estarão muito ansiosos.

- Ah - Edward disse, e acenou com a cabeça como se fizesse sentido. Pequeno Carlisle tentou rastejar para longe novamente e Edward o pegou envolvendo sua cauda em torno do tornozelo do garoto. Carlisle puxou a perna algumas vezes, esticando o pescoço para ver qual era o impedimento. Ele não conseguia libertar-se puxando a perna, então ele se sentou para refletir sobre este problema. Ele cutucou a cauda com os dedos e, quando isso não teve resultados, ele tentou se curvar e mordê-la, mas ele não era ágil o suficiente e caiu de lado. Nessie viu uma oportunidade e tomou-a, saltando sobre seu irmão com um pequeno grunhido agudo.

- Ela vai ser uma imperatriz feroz - Edward disse, o orgulho em seu tom. - Amanhã, Bella. Amanhã vamos mostrar eles para as pessoas, mas por agora, quero manter a minha família para mim.

Edward foi até a cozinha para fazer a comida para seus bebês. (Ele não confiava em mais ninguém para fazê-lo.) Alice deve ter se escondido no corredor, à espera de uma oportunidade, porque ela chegou apenas momentos depois que ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Você tem que ver os vídeos de notícias - Alice disse, virando na tela principal. Ela selecionou um vídeo e Bella engasgou. Parecia que ela tinha visto fotos do dia da V-E*, depois que a Segunda Guerra Mundial terminou. Milhares de pessoas estavam lotando as ruas, bebendo vinho, abraçando, gritando, dançando. O vídeo mudou para uma imagem de um portão, a base do qual estava empilhado grossamente com flores, frutas, garrafas de vinho, e presentes de bebê. Parecia com os portões de Buckingham, após a morte da princesa Diana.

- Aquele prédio é o antigo palácio - disse Alice. - Eles estão deixando seus tributos lá já que eles não podem vir aqui.

Bella olhou para a tela. - O que é aquilo amarrado ao portão? - Pareciam pedaços de papel amarrados em torno das barras com fitas.

- Orações - disse Alice.

Bella franziu a testa. Que estranho. O vídeo mudou de novo, desta vez mostrando o interior do Templo. Bella viu Carlisle, de pé no centro da sala, sobre uma mesa para que ele pudesse ser visto por toda a sala. Ela não podia distinguir o que ele estava dizendo; quem quer que estivesse filmando estava muito para trás na sala lotada, mas ela ouviu os arquejos, gritos, aplausos e viu as pessoas caindo de joelhos, como uma onda de dominós.

- Como alto sacerdote, suas palavras carregam muito peso - disse Alice, desnecessariamente.

- Alice! - Tanya chamou da porta.

Alice se levantou e perguntou. - O que foi?

- Um mensageiro; Jasper enviou para você, seu _durice_ esta chocando.

Alice gritou e saiu correndo. Bella quase começou a segui-la, mas em seguida lembrou que tinha dois bebês em seu ninho, ambos dormindo, suas caudas entrelaçadas.

- Vá - disse Tanya. - Eu vou cuidar dos pequenos.

Bella deu-lhe um abraço rápido e perseguiu Alice. Jasper estava sentado à mesa, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Ele beijou sua companheira e cruzou os braços em torno dela. – Ele está saindo do ovo rápido - disse Jasper, e Bella podia ver que ele estava certo. O _durice_ estava dividido no centro e um braço estava balançando no ar.

Rose derrapou no batente da porta, ofegante. - Eu cheguei a tempo? - Ela foi seguida por dois sacerdotes em suas vestes azuis claras, um dos quais que segurava um leitor de DNA. Ele estava falando em tons baixos e rápidos sobre como usá-lo, então Bella supôs que o jovem sacerdote devia ser um estagiário.

- Bem a tempo - disse Bella. O ombro do bebê apareceu, seguido por sua cabeça, coberta de cabelo preto curto. Rose suspirou, colocando o braço em torno do ombro de Bella. Elas sorriram uma para a outra, ambas felizes por Alice, ambas ansiosas para ver o novo bebê.

Jasper levantou o bebê para fora do _durice_ e soltou um grito estranho e estrangulado. Ele quase derrubou o bebê. Alice se lançou para frente e cobriu as mãos dele com as suas para apoiá-lo.

- Puta merda - disse Rose suavemente. - Outra menina.

O jovem sacerdote fez um som estranho, quase um gemido, e saiu pela porta.

Jasper olhou para a criança por um momento e em seguida, entregou-a a sua companheira. Ele caminhou até Bella e caiu de joelhos, abaixando a cabeça no chão. – Obrigado - disse ele. - Obrigado! - Ele tocou a testa na barra da túnica de Bella.

- Jasper, o que... - Ela se afastou. - Por favor, não faça isso. O que está acontecendo?

- Você é uma encarnação da deusa - disse ele, com os olhos âmbar brilhando para ela com algo desconfortavelmente perto de adoração. O sacerdote, cujos olhos estavam em choque, caiu de joelhos na frente dela e tocou a testa na barra de sua túnica como Jasper tinha feito. E, para seu horror, começou a rezar para ela.

Bella se afastou, saindo do quarto para o corredor. Rose veio atrás dela. - Onde está o Tanya? - perguntou ela, suas palavras tensas pela urgência em sua voz.

- Em casa com os meus bebês.

- Ah, merda - disse Rose. – Parece que eles já estão sabendo. - Ela empurrou o queixo na direção do corredor à esquerda. Bella se virou para olhar e um ofego escapou de sua garganta. Havia uma multidão de pessoas se aproximando, seus rostos estranhos. Tantas pessoas, ombro a ombro, abrangendo a largura do corredor, que ela não conseguia ver o fim do grupo.

- Eu vou segurá-los se você quiser correr deles - disse Rose, com o rosto sombrio.

- Não, eu não posso correr - Bella disse. Este era o seu povo, afinal de contas. E rainhas não fogem. Elas se mantêm firmes e com a cabeça erguida. Ela respirou fundo, estremecendo.

O corredor estava repleto de pessoas. Eles cercaram Bella e Rose, de joelhos em uma ampliação do círculo ao seu redor. Mãos chegando para tocar a bainha de Bella. Ela ouviu as orações murmurantes, soluços, - Abençoe-me, pequena Deusa - uma mulher em sua frente implorou, com as mãos segurando a túnica de Bella. Tantas mãos alcançando a túnica que elas começaram a brigar por espaço, empurrando um ao outro fora do caminho.

- Isso pode ficar feio, rápido - Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Abençoe-os e vamos dar o fora daqui.

- Eu não sei como para abençoar alguém - Bella sussurrou de volta.

- Cristo, basta fazer alguma coisa - Rose exigiu.

- Eu-eu peço que as bênçãos da Deusa estejam com vocês - Bella disse, estendendo-lhe a mão sobre a cabeça do grupo.

- E é isso pessoal. Estão todos abençoados para fora - Rose se abaixou e colocou seu antebraço sob os joelhos de Bella e uma volta de seu ombro. Ela a levantou quase tão facilmente quanto ela tinha feito com Alice e marcharam para frente. A multidão se afastou para ela, as pessoas correndo em seus joelhos. Mãos passando nos pés de Bella, puxando a saia da túnica que pendia para baixo na frente de pernas de Rose. Rose pegou velocidade e Bella espiou por cima do ombro, observando o grupo, os quais a olhavam de volta. Ninguém as seguiu. Eles permaneceram em seus joelhos, as mãos estendidas.

- Bem, isso foi fodidamente estranho - disse Rose. Ela colocou Bella de volta em pé. - Vamos levá-la para casa.

Bella seguiu pelo corredor. Mais pessoas se ajoelharam quando ela passava suas faces reverentes e respeitosas. - Eu não gosto disso - Bella murmurou para Rose. Ela ansiava por Edward. Seu estômago doía de ansiedade e seu coração batia tão rápido que ela sentiu que ia desmaiar. _Respire fundo. Mantenha a calma._

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, chegaram à toca de Edward e Bella. Rose fechou a porta atrás delas e deixou cair a barra através dela, trancando-as dentro

Edward estava sentado no ninho com um prato na mão, que continha pequenos pedaços de carne. Enquanto ela o observava, ele pegou um pedaço entre a ponta de sua garra e depositou-o na boca aberta de Nessie. Ambos os bebês esticavam o pescoço para ele, suas bocas escancaradas esperançosas como passarinhos, suas pequenas mãos batendo em excitação. - Não, você já comeu um - Edward disse a Nessie. - O próximo é para o seu irmão - Nessie fechou a boca e mastigou, uma sugestão de um beicinho em seus lábios. Ele olhou para Bella, sua cauda balançando alegremente. - Você viu o bebê de Alice? - perguntou ele.

- Sim - Bella disse através de um nó na garganta.

- Era uma menina - Rose disse sem rodeios. - E agora os nativos estão adorando Bella.

Edward sentou-se, o prato caindo de sua mão, os pedaços de carne de espalhamento sobre os travesseiros. Nessie e Carlisle murmuraram e tentaram pegar a comida, mas o seu controle motor não estava bem preparado para a tarefa.

Edward não parecia saber sobre o que ficar chocado primeiro. - Outra menina? Eles estão adorando você? - ele repetiu.

- Um deles me chamou de pequena Deusa - Bella disse.

Edward passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, fazendo-o ficar em pé ainda mais loucamente do que o habitual. - Temos que falar com Carlisle.

- Eu o traria aqui se eu fosse você, assim você não terá que nadar através dessa multidão – Rose sugeriu.

- Você acha que foi algo que ele disse? - Edward pediu Bella.

- Eu não acho que isso importa - Bella respondeu. - Jasper me chamou de a encarnação da Deusa e tudo que ele ouviu de Carlisle foi o que ele disse antes que eu lhe dissesse para ir anunciar o nascimento de Nessie.

Edward fechou os olhos.

- Estou prestes a passar a minha cota de revelações chocantes para o dia, - Bella disse. Ela se sentia tão cansada. Ela só queria se enroscar com Edward e seus bebês e fingir que o mundo tinha sumido.

- Eu estou indo para casa pegar Emmett - disse Rose. – Nós precisamos do músculo. Tanya não será capaz de afastar todos eles a menos que ela comece a rachar crânios e eu acho que você não quer isso.

- Sim, boa ideia, obrigado - Edward disse, parecendo atordoado.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui até as coisas se acalmarem. - Rose deu um breve sorriso e depois saiu, abrindo caminho através do grupo que tinha se amontoado do lado de fora da porta.

Quando ela e Emmett voltaram, Bella e Edward estavam assistindo a vídeos na tela principal, cada um com um bebê dormindo em seu colo. Os gêmeos tinham suas caudas entrelaçadas novamente, envolto entre seus pais. Rose e Emmett sentaram-se atrás deles, suas mãos entrelaçadas.

O vídeo foi de reações por toda a galáxia. Celebrações espontâneas estavam acontecendo em todos os lugares, os líderes dos países e planetas estavam enviando seus parabéns, e, em daí-

Edward respirou fundo, seu rosto pálido. - É James - disse ele.

Bella estava impressionada com quão comum James era. Depois de ouvir tanto sobre ele, e a maneira como ele tinha ferido Edward e assumiu a rebelião, ela esperava que ele fosse... diferente. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro, curto e um rosto agradável. Altura média, estrutura física média, o tipo de homem que uma testemunha de um crime teria problemas em descrever porque nenhum detalhe se destacou. Ele era... _comum_.

Ele falou para a câmera, seu lábio um pouco curvado como se o assunto do bebê de Edward fosse de mau gosto. – Se eu acho que foi um milagre? Bem, eu ouvi o que está sendo dito, mas eu não tenho nenhuma prova de que esta tal menina realmente existe. Carlisle é próximo do Imperador, ele diria o que quer que o Imperador lhe dissesse para dizer.

- Mas ele fez um teste de DNA na frente de testemunhas! - alguém longe da câmera, disse.

- Será que fez? Alguém realmente viu os resultados, ou apenas o que Carlisle disse que eles eram? Pelo que sabemos, esta é uma fraude elaborada para aumentar o apoio para um reinado que está morrendo. Seu desespero é muito triste.

- Mas há pessoas que viram o bebê, pessoas que não têm nenhuma razão para mentir.

James deu de ombros. - Eles viram um bebê. A pobre criança poderia ter sido cirurgicamente alterada, ou talvez a mulher da Terra já estivesse grávida antes de chegar. Há uma centena de explicações que não envolvem "milagres" - Ele zombou da última palavra. - Pergunte-se porque a Deusa apoia um regime opressivo. É claramente do lado da liberdade que ela suporta, caso contrário, não estaríamos onde estamos agora, prestes a assumir o governo deste planeta.

A entrevista terminou, a imagem mudou para as celebrações no parque na frente do palácio. Edward desligou. - Temos que mostrar Nessie para as pessoas.

- Mas como? Como poderíamos fazê-lo e mantê-la segura? Essas multidões... Você não viu a forma como agarraram a Bella.

- Nós poderíamos colocá-la atrás de uma janela - Emmett sugeriu. - Construir uma grande sala e colocar em uma parede de vidro, onde as pessoas podiam passar ali e vê-la. Deixar ela nua lá para que todos pudessem ver que ela é uma menina.

Bella estremeceu, pensando das quíntuplas Dionne. - Eu não quero colocar minha filha em um zoológico.

- O que é um jardim zoológico? - Edward perguntou.

- É um lugar onde as pessoas da Terra mantêm animais selvagens atrás de paredes de vidro, de modo que as pessoas podem vir e olhar para eles. Eu não quero fazer isso com a Nessie, especialmente nua. Isso é assustador, estranho e repulsivo - Ela acrescentou as últimas palavras quando viu que eles não entendiam.

- Por quê? - Emmett perguntou. - O que é estranho ou repugnante em olhar para um bebê pelado?

Bella esfregou a testa. - Você tem os pedófilos em sua cultura?

Aparentemente, não. Ambos olharam confusos. Bella deu-lhes uma explicação curta e concisa. Ambos reagiram com horror e indignação. Emmett começou a fomentar planos para ir a Terra resgatar os bebês. - Eles não os têm em casa, como nós - Emmett disse. - Eles vão todos para um cuspe de cavalo. Rose me disse. Tudo o que temos a fazer é conseguir um saltador lá fora, recolher todos os bebês lá, colocá-los dentro do saltador e vamos embora.

- Emmett - Bella disse tão delicadamente quanto podia - podemos voltar ao assunto?

- Ah, sim - Emmett coçou o queixo. – E que tal uma reunião do Grande Conselho? Todos os membros do conselho, além de presidentes planetários e governantes das nações, se eles quiserem vir. Eles podiam ver Nessie e informar a seu povo que ela é real.

- Essa é uma excelente ideia - disse Edward e Emmett abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado com o elogio.

Edward usou a sua cauda para pegar seu bloco eletrônico de uma mesa próxima. Ele fez algumas anotações. - Devemos fazer um teste de DNA na frente deles. Vamos testar Bella e um drone para que as pessoas saibam que o dispositivo está funcionando corretamente e ter alguém escolhido aleatoriamente para operá-lo.

Bom, eles tinham um plano. - Estou cansada - Bella disse, esticando-se tanto quanto podia sem acordar Nessie. - Vamos fazer uma cama para Emmett e Rose para que todos possam descansar um pouco - Ela estava esperando ansiosamente pelo que prometia ser sua primeira noite de bom sono em um mês.

Edward e Emmett buscaram travesseiros extras do armário e organizaram cuidadosamente, com o tipo de precisão mais frequentemente vista em neurocirurgia. Emmett engatinhava em círculos em cima dele antes de deitar e pronunciá-lo adequado. Rose, entretida, se dirigiu para o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Bella seguiu, esperando para fora. – Como você está se sente, afinal? - Rose perguntou, suas palavras distorcidas ao redor da escova e da boca cheia de espuma.

- Eu estou bem - Bella disse. Ela estava um pouco surpresa com o fato. A antiga Bella, a Bella da Terra, teria quebrado sob a tensão de tanto estresse muito antes de agora e teria se escondido em seu quarto, dormindo tanto quanto possível para evitar a vida.

- Eu não acho que ir aos banhos amanhã é uma boa ideia - disse Rose. - Nós provavelmente deveríamos evitar por um tempo.

- Não - Bella disse. - Eu não vou me entocar aqui, como se nós tivéssemos algo a esconder. Estamos mantendo nossa mesma rotina.

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia - disse Rose, cuspindo. - Mas eu vou junto com o que você decidir.

- Obrigado, Rose - Bella disse suavemente. - Você é uma verdadeira amiga.

Rose deu de ombros, mas Bella podia ver um pouco de blush nas maçãs do rosto. - Merda interessante acontece quando você está por perto.

- Os chineses têm uma maldição: Que você viva em tempos interessantes.

Rose encontrou seus olhos, seu rosto acalmando em seriedade. - Bella, eu estou começando a acreditar na nossa pequena psíquica, e talvez até mesmo acreditando um pouco naquela Deusa deles. Algo está acontecendo, Bella. Alguma coisa grande.

Bella olhou para seu companheiro, que estava gentilmente colocando seu filho sobre um travesseiro em seu ninho. - Eu sei.

Bella estava sentada em sua cadeira, que estava estacionada no estrado na caverna enorme onde ela e Edward tiveram sua cerimônia de acasalamento. Nessie estava deitado em seu colo, batendo no cabelo de Bella. Bella tinha perdido a discussão sobre nudez, Edward insistindo que era necessário provar o primeiro elemento de sua alegação: que ela era uma fêmea. A cadeira tinha sido ideia de Emmett, para deixar Bella mais confortável durante a "exposição", como Bella chamou. Emmett pegou a coisa enorme e empoleirou no ombro, levando-a até a caverna tão facilmente como se fosse uma cadeira de jardim de plástico.

Ele e Edward estavam de cada lado dela, Rosalie atrás da cadeira segurando Carlisle, Tanya ajoelhada na frente. Seu bastão em pé ao seu lado, posicionado prontamente e Tanya estava tão tensa quanto uma prostituta na igreja. Bella não estava exatamente relaxada. Ela queria pegar seu bebê e sair correndo em disparada.

Esta manhã tinha fornecido muitas revelações sobre bebês Volturi. Quando pequeno Carlisle começou a arranhar os travesseiros com suas garras de dedo do pé, Edward tinha sonolentamente pegado-o e uma Nessie ainda cochilando e se dirigiu para a porta, bocejando.

Bella levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele. - Aonde você vai? - perguntou ela.

- Carlisle precisa ir lá fora - disse Edward. - Vou levar Nessie também. Ela deve também precisar ir.

- O que você vai lá fora fazer? Está frio e eles estão usando apenas essas túnicas.

- Nós temos uma área aquecida para os bebês - disse ele. - Bella, eu não acho que ele pode esperar muito mais tempo se o contorcer é qualquer indicação.

- Ah. AH! - Bella finalmente percebeu por que eles estavam indo lá fora. E então ela agradeceu a quaisquer deuses que pudessem ser que ela não tinha gêmeos que precisassem de fraldas.

Quando Edward voltou, ele se banhou ambos os bebês esfregando-os com pó fino. Bella enfiou um dedo no recipiente e descobriu que parecia como um fino pó de talco, sedoso. Emmett estava junto, filmando o que aparentemente era uma ocasião importante na vida de uma criança, Primeiro banho do bebê. Ele e Rose lhes deram presentes: para Edward, uma panela de banho muito bem esculpida em madeira, e para Bella, uma escova macia com uma alça feita de algum tipo de metal preto que ela nunca tinha visto antes. A escova foi usada depois que os bebês haviam sido banhados com o pó para remover quaisquer vestígios de que a partir de sua pele. Edward mostrou-lhe como fazer.

- Onde você aprendeu a cuidar de bebês? - Bella perguntou.

- Na escola - Edward disse. - Os voluntários traziam-nos bebês para que pudéssemos praticar cuidando deles.

Eles alimentaram os bebês o café da manhã, pequenos pedaços de carne que Edward tinha selecionado da cozinha e preparado enquanto Bella vestia os bebês nas melhores túnicas dos presentes que eles tinham ganhado. O de Nessie era um vestido vermelho escuro aveludado, o pescoço adornado com joias. Carlisle usava amarelo (que Edward disse ser a cor de um homem), com uma túnica trabalhada de um tecido metálico que Edward disse que ser extremamente caro. Parecia ser duro e arranhado, mas parecia seda contra as mãos de Bella quando ela tentou enfiar pequenos braços balançando através dos buracos.

Cada um pegou um bebê e sentaram-se com o prato entre eles. Bella nunca conseguiu deixar as unhas crescerem, por isso foi com os dedos suaves entregar a comida entre os dentes afiados. Carlisle a mordeu e quando ela disse: - Ai! - ele pareceu envergonhado, sua pequena cauda caindo. Era incrível o quão bem os bebês podiam comunicar o que estavam sentindo e o quanto eles já pareciam entender sobre o seu novo mundo. Bella o acalmou acariciando sua bochecha e depois empregou o método de jogar o pedaço dentro da boca dele de uma curta distância.

Depois, Edward deitou os bebês para um cochilo e Bella foi para os banhos com Rose. Eles estavam extremamente lotados esta manhã, mas a sua piscina de banho costumeira ainda estava esperando vaga para elas. - Eu gostaria que Alice estivesse aqui - disse Bella. Alice ainda estava escondida com Jasper e seu novo bebê, Bella os invejava. Tanya ficou perto da piscina delas o tempo todo que elas estavam se lavando em vez de se ajoelhar em seu lugar habitual ao longo da parede. Várias mulheres fizeram como que para se aproximar, mas recuaram quando Tanya se aproximou, seu bastão na mão. Elas se lavavam rapidamente, sem ficar muito tempo de molho para elas hoje, e escaparam dos olhares e cochichos, o mais rapidamente possível.

Agora, eles estavam um quadro vivo enquanto o Conselho e os políticos se enfileiravam, olhando para o bebê como se fosse algum tipo de estranheza médica em exibição. Nessie rolou de bruços, o rabo balançando, olhando com a mesma curiosidade para as pessoas que passavam.

- Vire ela - um dos presidentes ordenou.

- Cuidado com a porcaria do tom seu merda - Rose vociferou. -Você está falando com a Imperatriz dos Nove.

- Por favor, Imperatriz, - disse o homem, educado demais - será que você poderia virar a sua filha?

Rangendo os dentes, Bella o fez. Ele estudou Nessie por um momento e então caminhou sem mais comentários.

- Infeliz - Rose murmurou.

Quando o último político tinha passado, Edward deu um passo adiante. - Será um entre vocês pode testar este dispositivo? - Ele levantou o leitor de DNA.

- Eu testo. - Era o homem que havia tão rudemente exigido que Nessie fosse virada. Ele furou o dedo de Bella não muito suavemente e, em seguida, leu a tela. – Humana - disse ele. O drone de Emmett, Seth, foi testado em seguida. - Drone Volturi.

Ele se aproximou de Nessie e Bella sentiu o desejo de rosnar. Suas mãos apertaram os braços da cadeira. Nessie arrulhou para o homem. Ele pegou um de seus braços balançando e espetou o dedo.

Nessie o mordeu.

Bella se esforçou para não rir, ela realmente fez, mas foi demais. Aquele rosnado adorável e depois: CHOMP! Ela virou o riso em um acesso de tosse, o que provavelmente não convenceu ninguém.

Ele amaldiçoou e apertou sua mão, olhando para a tela do dispositivo. - Alpha Volturi - disse ele lentamente. O dispositivo foi passado de mão em mão entre eles.

- Algum de vocês agora duvida que ela é minha filha? - Edward exigiu. - Que ela é a primeira fêmea Volturi nascida que há memória?

Silêncio.

- Algum de vocês quer desafiar seu direito ao trono dos Nove?

Silêncio.

- Então é isso - Edward disse simplesmente. Ele olhou para Bella, o amor brilhando em seus olhos. - Vamos para casa.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Nuss que violência contra o alienward pervaiada kkk ele num fez por mal, foi o choque**

**E não tem nenhum drone baby, Ness e Carlisle babys são Volturi.**

**Bella é a encarnação da deusa?**

**Vish as coisas tão doidas kkkk**

**Amando essa fic, e perdoem o Ed ele não fez por mal, muitas pessoas pensariam o mesmo, afinal seculos sem uma mulher e Ness é a primeira**

**Bora comentar e ver o que rola, se der posto um spoiler no grupo no meio da semana, mas quinta tem cap \o/**


	12. 11 – Adjustments

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Onze** – **Adjustments **_- __**Ajustes**_

...

- Bella! - Edward gritou, atirando para baixo uma pilha de papéis na frente dela. - Que merda que você fez?

Bella se encolheu. Os papéis espalharam-se e ela tentou recolhê-los, - Eu não sei. Eu sinto muito, Edward.

- Eu não posso acreditar! - ele gritou. - Você arruinou tudo! Você destruiu a Federação, sua vadia estúpida.

- Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito! Eu não queria, - Bella balbuciou.

-_Eu sinto muito, eu não queria_, - ele zombou com uma voz estridente. - Sua vadia estúpida, você nunca vai ser uma imperatriz. Nunca!

- Por favor, Edward, - ela chorou. - Eu sinto muito. Vou me esforçar mais.

- Tarde demais, - ele cuspiu, e marchou para fora, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Bella sentou no ninho com um grito estrangulado, com o coração batendo. Isso acordou Edward e ele levantou rapidamente, agachando em posição de combate, os olhos se movendo enquanto ele procurava pela fonte de angústia de sua companheira.

- Eu sinto muito, - Bella disse, achando sua voz. - Eu tive um pesadelo. - _Apenas um pesadelo graças a Deus._

Edward relaxou e voltou para o ninho. Ele colocou seus braços em torno de Bella, cheirando o seu pescoço. - Você cheira a medo, - ele disse suavemente. - Conte-me sobre ele para que ele não te assombre.

Bella balançou a cabeça. - Talvez de manhã. - Ela não estava pronta para revelar um dos medos profundos que permaneciam em um canto secreto de seu coração. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que Mike costumava dizer a ela, o tipo de coisa que ela costumava pensar que merecia. Ela se sentia quase culpada por imaginá-las saindo da boca de Edward. Ele podia não entender, e ele podia se magoar por ela ter pensado que ele fosse capaz de tratá-la daquele tipo. Ter um homem sensível era trabalho duro, ela refletiu.

Ela verificou os bebês, que estavam ao lado deles, dormindo profundamente. Nessie tinha o fim de sua cauda dentro da boca e estava roendo-a feliz. Pequeno Carlisle estava esparramado, com os braços e pernas abertos, se contorcendo enquanto ele sonhava. Conforme Bella assistia, a ponta de sua cauda bateu levemente no travesseiro ao lado dele e ela sorriu. Ela olhou para cima e viu que Rose e Emmett ainda estavam dormindo, o corpo enorme de Emmett enrolando em volta de Rose, a perna dela jogada sobre a coxa dele.

- Nós não devemos deixá-la mastigar sua cauda, - Edward disse, puxando a cauda de Nessie de sua boca. - De acordo com Esme, eu fiz a mesma coisa quando eu era um bebê e eu na realidade mordi a ponta fora uma noite. Esme diz que quase teve um taque do coração.

- _Ataque do coração_, - Bella o corrigiu. - Pobre Esme.

- Pobre Esme? Que tal "pobre Edward?", - ele brincou.

- Ele voltou a crescer, - Bella disse, fingindo indiferença.

Edward fez cócegas nela, utilizando a cauda em questão. Ele descobriu que a toque em determinadas áreas do corpo dela a fazia emitir compulsivamente aquele som borbulhante, "a risadinha", que ele tanto gostava.

- Pare, pare, - Bella implorou, com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos. Eles congelaram por um longo momento, o corpo dele posicionado sobre o dela. Ela viu a mudança de expressão dele, seus olhos ficaram escuros e meio fechados. Ele baixou o rosto para o pescoço dela, beijando, mordiscando, seus dedos deslizando sob a túnica de dormir dela.

- Edward, não podemos, - Bella sussurrou. - Emmett e Rose estão bem ali.

- Eles fazem isso também, - Edward assegurou. - Emmett me disse que ele realmente gosta, e Rosalie -

Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele. - Eu realmente não quero essa imagem na minha cabeça, ok? Além disso, os bebês estão do nosso lado!

- Eles estão dormindo. - Edward beliscou seu lóbulo da orelha e ela estremeceu.

Bella fechou os olhos. - Na minha cultura, as pessoas não devem fazer isso com seus filhos no quarto.

- Sério? - Ele retomou seu beijo, acrescentando lambidas aqui e ali. Sua língua áspera lhe deu arrepios. "Como é que eles fazem mais bebês, então?"

- As crianças têm seus próprios quartos, - Bella conseguiu ofegar.

- Isso soa muito solitário, - comentou Edward. Ele começou a tirar a túnica dela e Bella colocou a mão sobre a dele. "Não, Edward."

Ele suspirou e caiu para trás contra os travesseiros. - Eu vejo que vou ter que trabalhar na construção de outro quarto sala.

Foi a primeira vez que ela o recusou. - Eu sinto muito. - Ela se sentia horrível. Uma ponta de medo perfurou seu coração. Mike sempre ficava tão irritado quando ela dizia não.

Edward se aconchegou contra ela. - Graças a Deusa que o seu povo não se opôs a ficar abraçadinho. Vou construir um ninho para os bebês amanhã.

Quando ela acordou de manhã, ele estava passando pela porta com ambos os bebês em seus braços. Ele colocou-os no ninho com Bella. Ambos estavam tremendo e se contorciam para perto dela para se enterrarem nos travesseiros perto de seu calor. - Edward, eles estão congelamento, - Bella disse, alarmada. Tudo o que ela podia ver era o pequeno Carlisle e a ponta de sua cauda e estava vibrando.

- Eu sei. Eles estavam fazendo a limpeza do solo utilizado na área dos bebês e tivemos que ir para outro lugar.

- Precisamos fazer alguns casaquinhos para eles, então. Não pode ser saudável para eles ficarem com tanto frio.

- Volturis são fortes, - Edward respondeu. - Eles-

Rose sentou-se com um gemido. - Vocês com certeza são animados de manhã. - Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, o tirando de seu rosto e olhou feio para eles.

Emmett sentou-se e se espreguiçou. - O que tem para o café? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Você está sempre morrendo de fome, - Rose murmurou.

Emmett aninhou-se em seu pescoço. - É preciso muita energia para conseguir acompanhar você, - disse ele. Rose resmungou, mas ela escondeu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou ir fazer comida, - Edward anunciou. Ele abriu a porta e Bella viu dezenas de rostos lá fora, no corredor, olhando ansiosamente para o quarto. Bella gemeu e tentou se esconder.

- Você tirou os bebês no meio dessa multidão? - Rose perguntou.

Edward piscou, e balançou a porta parcialmente fechada. - Que escolha eu tenho? Tanya manteve-os para fora do meu caminho.

- Talvez pudéssemos fazer uma pequena caixa de detritos para as crianças, - Rose sugeriu.

Edward torceu o nariz quando ela descreveu o termo desconhecido. - Isso é nojento.

- Talvez. Mas é _seguro_.

"Vou pensar sobre isso", Edward disse, sua voz relutante, e depois partiu para a cozinha.

- Você não pode ficar aqui, - Rose disse a Bella. - Essa multidão estão te mantendo encurralada. Não há outra saída aqui e nenhuma maneira de proteger o corredor com apenas Tanya. Além disso, parece que área dos bebês toalete é a céu aberto, e não tem guardas, exceto por Edward. Ele é o mais durão pelo que eu ouvi, mas ele é apenas _um_ durão.

Houve uma batida na porta e Alice a abriu. Ela segurava seu bebê em seus braços e parecia assustada. - Isso foi como correr um desafio, - disse ela uma vez que tinha a porta fechada seguramente atrás dela. - Todo mundo estava tentando tocar meu bebê como se ser uma garota fosse contagioso. Se Tanya não tivesse forçado o seu caminho para me escoltar até a porta, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

- Onde está Jasper?

- No Templo, - Alice disse. - Orando. Orando para _você_, Bella. Ele queria vir. Nós discutimos sobre isso, na verdade. - Ela mordeu o lábio, lágrimas tremendo em seus cílios. - Eu sinto muito Bella, não é você. Mas vai ser muito difícil assistir meu marido literalmente adorando outra mulher.

Bella gemeu. - Temos que acabar com isso de alguma forma, e logo. Eu não sou deusa.

-Bem, parece que você tem o trabalho de ser queira ou não, - Rosalie disse. - Eu digo, siga o fluxo_._ Pense em toda a merda que você pode fazer agora que você tem as pessoas pensando que você é divina.

- Rose, eu não posso manipular as pessoas como essas, - Bella protestou.

Rose revirou os olhos. - Menina, você realmente não foi feita para ser um político.

- Eu não quero ser um _político_. Quero ser uma Imperatriz. Há uma diferença. - Ela mudou de assunto. - Alice, eu posso segurar sua filha?

Alice cuidadosamente transferiu seu bebê para os braços de Bella como se ela fosse feita de vidro e algodão doce. - O nome dela é Vitória, depois de outra rainha valente e poderosa, pois eu sabia que você provavelmente não iria me deixar dar a ela o seu nome.

- Ela é linda, - disse Bella. O cabelo preto de Victoria estava saindo em todas as direções, como o de sua mãe e ela usava uma túnica que combinava com a de Alice.

- Jasper dificilmente deixa-me segurá-la, - disse Alice e havia uma nota ácida em sua voz. – Ele a alimenta, dá banho, carrega-a com ele para todos os lugares.

- Novos pais às vezes são assim, - Rose disse, sua voz surpreendentemente suave. - Não se preocupe, baixinha. Você ainda é a coisa mais importante para ele.

- Obrigada, - Alice disse suavemente.

- Vamos apresentá-la a Nessie e Carlisle. - Bella colocou Victoria para dentro do ninho com seus bebês. Ambos pareciam muito interessados nesta recém-chegada e começaram a rastejar em direção a ela. Pequeno Carlisle havia alcançado Victoria primeiro. De repente, todo o seu corpo congelou e ele a cheirou. Ele agarrou-a com força e rosnou para a irmã que se aproximava. Nessie estava tão surpresa pelo show de ferocidade de seu irmão que ela caiu sentada de novo, piscando, seu lábio inferior curvando em um beicinho. Pequeno Carlisle aninhou Victoria assim como seu pai gostava de fazer a sua mãe. Victoria murmurou e acariciou-o.

- Que _diabos_? - Rose falou.

- Isso não pode ser. - Bella balançou a cabeça. - De jeito nenhum.

Carlisle afagou a cabeça de Victoria, aparentemente fascinado com a maneira como seu cabelo levantava de volta depois de ser escovado para baixo. Nessie estava com ciúmes por ter perdido a atenção do seu irmão e puxou o rabo dele. Ele rosnou para ela e voltou sua atenção para Victoria, que estava brincando com os dedos dos pés.

- Não é possível, é? Quero dizer, eles começam a busca por uma companheira quando os machos estão maduros. - Alice estava balançando a cabeça. - Eu nunca ouvi falar de ligação de crianças.

- Carlisle está chegando, - disse Bella. - Ele deve ser capaz de nos dizer.

Emmett abriu a porta e apoiou seu comunicador no topo da moldura da porta. Quando voltou para dentro, ele ligou a tela principal e configurou-a para exibir uma transmissão ao vivo do corredor, usando a câmera do comunicador. Bella ficou silenciosamente horrorizada com a imagem que ele mostrou. Havia tantas pessoas, parados como zumbis, esperando a porta abrir. Ela podia ver o bastão de Tanya no canto da tela, preparado.

- Por que Edward não voltou ainda? - Bella disse com preocupação.

- Eu sei. Eu estou _morrendo de fome_, - Emmett disse.

"Ele não deveria estar demorado tanto." Bella ficou preocupada.

"Acalme-se, Bella. Não fique ansiosa quando você não sabe se alguma coisa está errada." Rose disse, prática como sempre.

- Ei, o nosso _feed_ já tem mais de 500 espectadores e quase um mil 'Curtir', - Emmett anunciou.

Rosalie bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça. - Por que você fez isso um _feed_ aberto, idiota?

Emmett piscou para ela, sua cauda caindo no chão. - Eu não pensei...

"Sim, você nunca pensa", Rosalie respondeu, mas ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e encostou o rosto na cabeça dele. - Faça-o "privado", Emmett.

- Alguém está vindo! - Alice apontou para a parte superior da tela. Era Carlisle, e Tanya começou a limpar o caminho. Havia tantas pessoas e apenas um caminho estreito foi deixado no centro. Emmett se levantou e abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás de Carlisle e soltando a barra no lugar para fechá-la.

Carlisle entrou, segurando um prato de comida. Emmett ansiosamente o tomou dele. - Emmett, você poderia alimentar os bebês antes que a comida esfrie? - Alice perguntou.

- Claro, - respondeu Emmett, servindo-se de um pedaço antes de se sentar no ninho com os bebês ansiosos, todos eles saltando sobre os travesseiros com bocas abertas.

Carlisle sentou-se em uma almofada no chão com um longo suspiro. - Há algumas questões, - disse ele.

- Realmente, não diga? - Rose disse, seu tom de voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Carlisle fingiu que não a ouviu. - Edward está em seu escritório. Ele me mandou aqui para trazer a comida e dizer-lhe o que aconteceu. Os rebeldes capturaram a cidade capital de Lapush, e mais importante, o seu porto espacial. Eles estão agora efetivamente no controle do planeta. – Ele pegou o dispositivo de comando e mudou o _feed_ da tela principal. Era uma cena ao ar livre, edifícios em chamas enviando colunas de fumaça negra no ar. Escombros cobriam as ruas. Um contingente de soldados, cada um usando um pano branco amarrado em torno de seu braço, marcharam pela rua em direção à câmera. As pessoas fugiam da frente deles, gritando. Os soldados estavam armados com estilingues, a arma preferida dos Volturi, e eles derrubaram o povo enquanto eles corriam, os corpos deixados na rua onde eles caíam. Mulheres, crianças... nenhum foi poupado.

Alice se virou para Bella horrorizada com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Bella olhou para ela, incapaz de falar.

- Se eles têm um porto espacial, eles podem estar aqui em uma questão de horas, - disse Rose. - Essa é a gota d'água, Bella. Você tem que se deslocar para um local mais seguro.

- Quando Edward estiver de volta...

- Você precisa ir até ele, Bella, - Alice insistiu. - Ele vai precisar de sua ajuda.

- Você está certa. - Bella começou a ficar em pé e foi interrompida por Carlisle. - Espere apenas mais alguns minutos, Bella. Há algumas coisas que você precisa ver. - Ele mudou o _feed_ para uma imagem de James, sendo entrevistado em frente ao palácio presidencial, que agora erguia uma bandeira branca simples, o símbolo dos rebeldes.

- A deusa nos deu a vitória, - disse James. - Esta data será marcada como um ponto de virada na história. Todos vocês vão se lembrar, serão capazes de contar a seus netos que vocês estavam aqui quando a independência de Lapush foi finalmente conquistada.

Alguém perguntou algo a ele que o dispositivo de gravação não pegou. James parecia irritado. - Eu não quero falar sobre a dita imperatriz. Ela não é Deusa. Ela nada mais é que uma prostituta humana. Mesmo o seu próprio companheiro negou publicamente a paternidade de seu filho.

Bella fechou os olhos. _Ah, Edward..._

- Quem sabe o que eles fizeram, mas a criança não é natural. Isso só mostra a profundeza da depravação dessas pessoas, nossos chamados governantes. Felizmente, eu sei que o povo Volturi é muito inteligente para cair nas suas mentiras.

Alguém fez outra pergunta e Bella pensou ter ouvido o nome de Alice. James inclinou a cabeça. - Se _há_ outra menina, isso só prova que a Imperatriz não é nada de especial, que ela não gerou um milagre.

- Ele certamente tem suas bases cobertas, - Rose disse severamente. "_Não há nenhuma menina, mas se houver, não é nada especial."_

Bella tinha encontrado pessoas como James na Terra, pessoas que nunca deixavam fatos ficar no caminho de suas opiniões, pessoas que acreditavam em loucas teorias da conspiração e afins, e ela nunca tinha entendido essa mentalidade. Olhando agora, reconhecendo pelo que era, ela _ainda_ não conseguia entender.

Ela olhou para o ninho com os bebês, que agora dormiam em uma pilha confusa, com a barriga cheia. Bebês que não existiam, de acordo com alguns. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, porque eles não _queriam_ acreditar e nenhuma prova, iria fazê-los mudar de ideia.

- Há algo mais, - Carlisle disse, mudando o _feed_ novamente. Desta vez, eles estavam olhando para o interior de um templo. As pessoas se sentaram no chão, com as cabeças inclinadas. Um sacerdote com vestes azuis claras estava atrás do grupo. (Adoradores Volturis nunca ficavam de frente para o pregador, porque sentiam que a visão do sacerdote que estava falando iria distraí-los das palavras.)

- Este é um momento perigoso, - disse o sacerdote. - Um tempo _perigoso_. Heresia tem crescido em nosso meio. Nosso povo blasfema adorando uma mulher humana, uma espécie que a Deusa amaldiçoou e rejeitou por seus maus caminhos. Supremo Sacerdote Carlisle já não pode ser confiável, pois ele está tentando levar-nos a idolatria. Temos que manter nossa fé _pura_, tirar essas noções malignas do nosso meio. Nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados enquanto os nossos irmãos e irmãs são seduzidos a adorar uma abominação.

Carlisle parou o vídeo. - Eles se identificam como os puristas, - disse ele. - E o movimento está crescendo a cada hora.

- O que eu posso fazer? - Bella perguntou, tentando lutar contra uma maré crescente de desespero.

- Eu não sei, - Carlisle disse. A pior resposta possível. Edward procurava por ele para respostas e, aparentemente, nesta situação, ele não tinha nada para oferecer.

Bella suspirou. - Carlisle, antes de eu ir, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. É possível que crianças se liguem aos seus companheiros?

Carlisle olhou para ela. - Bella, você está dizendo que-

- Pequeno Carlisle parece estar ligado a Victoria. Isso é possível?

Carlisle falou lentamente. - Eu não tenho certeza, Bella. Em algumas das velhas histórias... Mas eu pensei que elas eram apenas lendas.

- Veja. - Alice se abaixou para o ninho e puxou Victoria fora do emaranhado de bebês. Pequeno Carlisle acordou imediatamente e emitiu um pequeno rugido estridente. Ele agarrou Victoria e segurou firmemente, agarrando-se a ela como um macaco-aranha. Victoria, por sua vez, gritou como um demônio, tentando fugir para fora do alcance de Alice. Sua angústia foi demais para Alice lidar e ela colocou Victoria de volta sobre os travesseiros. Pequeno Carlisle examinou-a como se procurasse por ferimentos e chiou para Alice antes de envolver-se em torno de sua minúscula companheira.

O Carlisle mais velho olhou por um momento, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele puxou seu leitor de DNA de seu bolso. - Eu não testei Pequeno Carlisle ainda. Isso escapou de minha mente durante toda a comoção sobre Nessie. Vou colocar ele no computador, e eu estou quase certo de que os resultados serão de que eles são um par. Ele puxou a mão de pequeno Carlisle para longe de Victoria e furou o dedo. Victoria chiou e pequeno Carlisle mordeu o dispositivo. O Carlisle mais velho tentou gentilmente desprende-lo, mas ele não quis liberar. Ele levantou o leitor, com o bebê pendurado, até que pequeno Carlisle soltou e caiu de volta sobre os travesseiros.

O aparelho tocou. - Eles são um par.

Bella suspirou. - Alice, você e eu temos alguns planos para fazer, mas eu preciso ir ver Edward.

- Emmett e eu iremos com você, - disse Rose. Emmett colocou a bandeja de comida que ninguém mais queria, e que ele estava limpando durante a discussão e seguiu sua companheira e sua Imperatriz para a porta. Ele tomou o dispositivo controlador de Carlisle e mudou de volta para o vídeo do corredor, estudando a imagem cuidadosamente enquanto ele mastigava o último pedaço.

- O que me lembra, - Carlisle disse. - Rosalie não foi inserida no sistema, também.

Rose balançou a cabeça. – Lauren me disse que eles fizeram todos os tipos de testes com meu DNA, enquanto eu estava na nave.

- Mudanças gerais, quase como uma vacinação. Você nunca foi inserida no computador. Normalmente, isso é feito da maneira oposta: O DNA é introduzido e em seguida o companheiro é localizado, você foi trazido aqui sem ser parte de uma pesquisa de companheiro. - Ele gesticulou para ela se aproximar e estendeu o leitor. - Só uma formalidade.

Rose suspirou e estendeu a mão. Carlisle espetou o dedo. Em apenas um momento, a máquina soou, mas foi um sinal sonoro diferente do que Bella tinha escutado. - O que? O que é isso?

Carlisle olhou fixamente para a tela. - Rosalie é... Ela é parenta sua, Bella. Não próxima, uma descendente, várias gerações distantes, mas não há dúvida de que ela é da sua família.

- Uma descendente? Eu nunca tive filhos na Terra.

- Você tinha irmãos ou irmãs?

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Carlisle considerou. - Eu vou verificar os arquivos para ver se há quaisquer registros de genealogia de sua linhagem, mas mesmo que não eu descubra a conexão, não há dúvida de que ela é da sua família.

Bella esfregou a testa. - Bem, isso explica muita coisa.

- Como o quê? - Rosalie exigiu.

"Eu estava combinado com Emmett ou Edward," Bella disse. "Se você compartilha o meu DNA, isso explica porque Emmett te reconheceu imediatamente como um par para ele."

Rosalie olhos se estreitaram. - Você está me dizendo que ele só me queria, porque eu tinha parentesco com você?

- Não, - Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente. - Ele foi _atraído_ para você por causa da genética, mas ele te ama pelo que você é.

Emmett ofereceu, - Eu queria transar com você assim que eu te vi, mas eu não te amei até depois que começamos a namorar.

Bella tinha uma dor de cabeça. - Ok, essa conversa é pra outra hora. Isto é complexo demais para começarmos agora. Vamos conversar mais tarde, Rose, mas agora eu preciso ir até Edward.

- Para trás, - Rose comandou. Ela levantou a barra e abriu a porta um pouco. - Tanya, limpe o caminho, - ela falou. Em um momento, ela abriu para ver se já era seguro.

- _Rose! Feche a porta_! - Alice gritou. Rose, felizmente, obedeceu de imediato, e houve um baque pesado quando algo bateu na porta. Rose a abriu e olhou para a grande pedra em seus pés. - Boa chamada, baixinha, - disse ela. Ela examinou a multidão em frente a ela, seu maxilar travado em raiva.

- Quem atirou a maldita pedra em mim? - ela exigiu. Quando ninguém respondeu, seus olhos se estreitaram. - Tudo bem, eu estou saindo e eu vou chutar a bunda de todos no meu caminho até que o processo de eliminação me mostre o certo. E-

- Não, Rose, - Bella disse.

Rose olhou raivosa. Ela apontou o dedo para a multidão. - Seus merdas deram _sorte_, - disse ela, e fechou a porta de novo. Emmett rapidamente foi até o armário e Bella ouviu batidas e barulho. Ele surgiu com um comprido item de madeira, em forma de uma pá de slim, que tinha um final curvo. Bella olhou com curiosidade. - O que é isso?

- É um bastão de _tatchy_, - disse ele. - Edward costumava jogar quando estávamos na escola. - Ele girou o bastão. - Perfeito para fazer cabeças caírem. Eu deveria saber. A minha foi rachado algumas vezes.

- É difícil de acreditar, - Rosalie disse e Emmett balançou a cauda em diversão.

- Vamos.

Eles saíram para o corredor, Rose e Emmett acompanhando Bella. Tanya deu um passo em frente, seu bastão seguro firmemente. O coração de Bella estava martelando. Rostos ávidos a rodeavam e uma floresta de mãos estendidas em sua direção, batidas para longe com impaciência por Rosalie. Alguém agarrou a túnica de Bella e ela parou com um solavanco. - Ore por mim, abençoada - a mulher pediu, esfregando a barriga grande de grávida.

- Eu vou, - Bella disse, engolindo em seco. - Vou rezar por todos vocês. Só, por favor... nos deixem passar.

A multidão recuou um pouco. As mãos eram como o escovar de gramas longas em um prado, mas eles não eram mais impedidos. Alguém pressionou um pedaço de papel em sua mão, uma oração por um parente doente. Um menino ofereceu-lhe uma flor. Bella pegou e colocou a mão em sua cabeça por um momento. Até o momento em que chegaram escritório de Edward, seus braços estavam cheios de oferendas. Ela os deixou em sua mesa com um grunhido. Edward não disse nada, simplesmente apontou para a sua própria pilha.

O escritório estava agitado. Os membros do Conselho, mensageiros, e secretários corriam para dentro e para fora, todo mundo correndo. Edward estava organizando evacuação para os leais ainda em Lapush. Eles já não podiam pousar ou decolar do porto espacial, então Edward teve de enviar naves de pequeno porte, que poderia pousar em clareiras. Era de enlouquecer tentar manter-se com a localização dos grupos, quais naves estavam disponíveis e quem estava tomando qual rota.

- Imperador? - um homem escutando um comunicador o chamou. - Nossas naves estão sendo atingidos por fogo inimigo.

Edward xingou, uma palavra não traduzida por seu chip. - Não retornar o fogo. Tire-os de lá.

O rosto do homem caiu. - Nós... nós perdemos o nave.

- Quantos? - Edward perguntou, a voz áspera.

- Cerca de 200 passageiros civis e uma tripulação de 15.

Edward inclinou a cabeça.

- Outra, sendo atingida! Eles querem saber se eles devem se envolver.

- Os passageiros?

- É pesado.

- Existe mais alguém nesse setor?

- Não.

- Capacidade de salto?

- Nenhuma.

Edward xingou novamente. - Diga a eles para fazer o que tiverem que fazer. Não correr riscos, não examinar se os inimigo fugirem. Chame-lo. Tire todos de lá, _agora_.

- Mas ainda há civis à espera de transporte!

Bella podia ver que Edward estava agonizado por isso. - Salvamos tantos quanto podíamos. Leve-os para casa.

Ele sentou-se pesadamente atrás de sua mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados em sua superfície e as mãos enterradas em seu cabelo. - Salvamos tantos quanto podíamos, - ele repetiu suavemente. Bella se ajoelhou ao lado dele, esfregando suas costas. Ele virou os olhos atormentados para ela. - Não podemos perder essas naves. - Ele gemeu. - Eu estou deixando as pessoas morrerem por causa de _naves_.

- Sem essas naves ainda _mais_ pessoas vão morrer, - disse Bella.

Ele puxou-a para seus braços, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Ela sentiu-o estremecer.

- Lauren veio aqui mais cedo, - disse ele de repente.

- Lauren? Por quê?

- Ela disse que tinha informações importantes então a equipe a deixou passar. Ela me disse, em uma sala cheia de pessoas, que ela tinha visto você sair furtivamente do quarto de Jacob à noite.

O coração de Bella deu um passeio de elevador rápido para a boca do estômago. - Edward, Deus, eu nunca-

- Eu sei, - ele disse suavemente. - Eu confio em você completamente. E, além disso, a porta de Jacob tinha um alarme de monitoramento. Caso abrisse à noite, eu ia ser informado através do meu comunicador. - Ele pegou a mão dela na sua, esfregando círculos na parte de trás com o polegar.

- Por que ela diria uma coisa dessas? - Bella balançou a cabeça em confusão.

- Eu não sei, é por isso que eu ter ela observada.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. - Boa ideia.

- Bella, nós precisamos levar você e os bebês daqui. Aqui não é mais seguro.

- Isso é o que Rose disse esta manhã. - Deus, tinha sido apenas esta manhã? Parecia que tinha sido anos atrás.

- Vamos para o palácio temporariamente, até que eu possa encontrar algo mais adequado.

Bella se levantou. - Eu vou fazer as malas.

- Bella... obrigado, - Edward disse, beijando a mão que ele ainda segurava. Ela acariciou seu rosto e deu um beijo em sua testa. - Eu te amo, - disse ela. - volte depressa para casa e para mim.

Tanya, Emmett e Rose estavam esperando por ela no corredor. Assim que ela os viu, ela percebeu que não lhe tinha dito a ele nada sobre os bebês serem companheiros, ou sobre Carlisle e os vídeos que ele havia mostrado a ela. Ela esfregou a testa novamente. Ela acrescentou a sua longa lista mental. Bella seguiu atrás de Tanya e estoicamente repetiu sua viagem através da floresta de mãos.

Para a surpresa de Bella, Tanya seguiu-os para dentro em vez de tomar a sua posição habitual pra fora da porta. - Imperatriz, posso falar com você?

- Claro. - Bella olhou para Rose e Emmett e eles partiram para verificar os bebês.

Tanya estava hesitante e Bella ficou alarmado. Não era um olhar que ela estava acostumada a ver no rosto de Tanya. - Eu tenho que me desculpar com você. Ontem, eu cometi um erro. Eu cometi esse erro porque me importo com você, e isso é muito perigoso para uma pessoa na minha posição. Quando o bebê de Alice foi chocado, eu a deixei ir sozinha com ela, enquanto eu fiquei com as crianças.

- Isso não foi um erro, - Bella argumentou. - Foi tudo bem. Eu estava com Alice e Rose se juntou a nós em no ninho dela.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha conhecido ela, Bella viu Tanya quase rir. - Lady Alice não podia protegê-la de um _zorbe_, - disse ela. - Por favor, Imperatriz, escute-me. Eu iria deixá-la fazer coisas como sua amiga que eu nunca iria deixá-la fazer a sua guardiã. Você tem um coração carinhoso, então você quer construir um relacionamento com todos ao seu redor. - Ela fez uma pausa, e tristeza cruzou seu rosto. - Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga, Imperatriz, mas isso significa que você precisaria de um novo protetor. Se você quiser que eu fique com você, por favor, me ajude a manter minha distância.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. Tanya deu-lhe um breve sorriso, seus dentes parecidos com os de um tubarão aparecendo por um momento. E então a simpatia desapareceu em uma expressão impassível. Bella entrou.

Alice tinha tirado o _zorbe _de Bella da gaiola e os bebês estavam fascinados por ele, acariciando a pele macia e deixando-o subir em todos eles. - Foi tudo bem enquanto eu estava fora?

- Tudo bem, - disse Alice. - Nessie parece menos ciumenta agora, e- Nessie, NÃO!

Alice agarrou os pés de trás do _zorbe_ que se contorcia e puxou-o para fora da boca de Nessie. - Não é para comer, - Alice disse severamente.

Riso borbulhou dentro de Bella e ela deixou sair, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Havia uma nota de histeria, mas Bella tinha que liberar a tensão de alguma forma. Em um minuto, ela se acalmou e se tornou uma imperatriz novamente, mas apenas por um momento ela queria ser a Bella.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow Bella a deusa, kkk tadinha da Bella, ta dificil em**

**Ownt Baby Carlisle se apaixonou por Baby Victoria, num é fofo *.***

**Ow as coisas estão se complicando**

**Lauren aprontando**

**James fudendo com o mundo**

**O que vem agora?**

**Bora comentar ninas**

**Desculpem por não ter postado spoilers, mas meu pc quebrou e é um note em casa pra 5 pessoas, ai as vezes eu nem consigo mexer no note ¬¬**

**Enfim se der esse finds dou spoiler**

**beijocas e até segunda**


	13. 12 - The Palace and the Hut

_Traduzido por __Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo 12 - The Palace and the Hut - O Palácio e a Cabana**

..

Era difícil deixar a toca.

Enquanto Rose terminava de se vestir no banheiro, Bella ficou na porta, olhando ao redor da sala vazia pelo que seria provavelmente a última vez. Ela sabia que Edward e Rose estavam certos: não era mais seguro ou prático viver ali, mas ela iria sentir falta. Essas paredes tinham testemunhado a época mais feliz de sua vida. Aqui foi onde seus bebês tinham nascido. Ela contemplou o poema esculpido na pedra em volta no topo das paredes e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Rose estava murmurando e xingando. Ela escancarou a porta do banheiro, puxando sua túnica. "Esse povo consegue construir uma nave espacial que dobra o espaço e o tempo, mas não conseguem fazer uma túnica que sirva nos seios". Ela examinou a face de Bella. "Ei, você está bem?"

"Sim," Bella mentiu e limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Eu... Eu só irei sentir falta desse lugar, só isso."

Rose afagou seu ombro. "Você e Edward serão felizes não importa onde vivam."

Bella forçou um sorriso amarelo. "Você está certa. Vamos."

Ela pisou fora do quarto e se virou para ver enquanto Rose fechava a porta atrás dela, roubando um último olhar. Tanya estava esperando por elas do lado de fora e conduziu-as pelos corredores e na subida pela escada até a superfície, mas ao invés da plataforma do metrô, elas estavam em um grande pátio aberto. Ainda estava escuro, as estrelas como lascas de gelo no céu frio e limpo. O vento chicoteou pelas pedras de pavimento e Bella estremeceu apesar das camadas de roupa que Edward colocou nela antes de levar a última mala. Eles viraram a esquina e Bella viu o veículo deles pela primeira vez. Era um vagão parecido com uma caixa em cima de duas rodas e os eixos da frente eram puxados por -

"Aqueles são drones?" Bella arfou para os homens que estavam segurando o cabo no eixo duplo à sua frente. Apoios pendiam dos eixos assim o vagão continuaria reto quando parado.

Edward e Emmett estavam ajudando a levantar as caixas até a área de carga no topo do vagão. Edward avistou sua companheira e abriu a porta para ela. Bella parou por um momento, porque parecia errado usar pessoas como cavalos. "Entre, Bella, estamos deixando o calor sair." Bella se rendeu. Edward ofereceu sua mão e ela a tomou, subindo para o interior luxuoso, forrado com pano azul escuro. Um braseiro pendurado no teto, aquecia a cabine. Ao redor havia plataformas acolchoadas para sentar. Bella sentou, colocando seu pé embaixo dela. No lado oposto, Alice já estava sentada perto de Jasper, que deslizou de seu assento e se ajoelhou na frente de Bella. "Jasper, pare." Bella implorou enquanto ele pressionava a barra da túnica dela em sua testa.

Ele a olhou com olhos cheios de adoração.

"Sim, Jasper, pare." Alice disse, sua voz fria. Bella lhe deu um olhar de desculpas e Alice tentou mandar um sorriso de volta, mas seu rosto estava branco e tenso. Os bebês engatinharam até ela, olhando para fora da janela. Nessie agarrou uma das cortinas e olhou para cima, obviamente considerando se valia a pena as escalar. Bella a pegou e a sentou em seu colo, mantendo seus olhos longe de Jasper. Ela podia sentir seu olhar e isso a fez corar em desconforto.

Edward entrou no vagão, seguido por Rose e Emmett. O vagão começou a avançar com uma pequena sacudida. Bella tentou não pensar sobre o que o estava puxando. Edward tirou Bella do assento e a colocou em seu colo, abaixando-se para aconchegar seu rosto no cabelo dela. Nessie escalou sua mãe e ficou em seu ombro, agarrando seu cabelo para equilibrar-se, e colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto de seu pai. Edward ronronou e Nessie se aconchegou no pescoço dele com seu próprio ronronar estridente.

Bella olhou para fora da janela curiosamente. Eles passaram por uma fileira de pequenas construções, com estruturas circulares, mas essas sobressaíram porque eram idênticas em tamanho e aparência. Pequenas, limpas e bem arrumadas, cada uma tinha um pequeno canteiro de flores na frente. "O que são essas construções?"

"São casas de caridade" Edward disse "Elas são para aqueles que não podem comprar uma casa própria."

Bella pensou nos tantos sem-tetos que povoavam as ruas das grandes cidades. "Todos? E o que acontece se não houver casas suficientes?"

"Então nós construímos mais." Edward disse, sua voz cuidadosamente educada, mas ele obviamente pensou que foi uma pergunta boba. "Elas estão em todos os bairros." Ele apontou uma casa no fim da rua. "Lauren mora ali." ele disse.

UGH. Lauren. Esse era um assunto desagradável. "Por que ela mora numa casa de caridade? Ela tem um trabalho."

Edward deu de ombros, um gesto humano que ele pegou de Bella. Ele não sabia e obviamente não se importava.

"Eu ouvi o que ela disse sobre Bella." Rose rosnou. "Minha pergunta é por que a vadia continua respirando."

Bella respondeu. "Pelo que iríamos executá-la, Rose? Por falar mal da Imperatriz? Por ficar me encarando nos corredores?"

"Aquilo foi calúnia." Rose respondeu. "Ela atacou sua reputação abertamente."

"Meu Deus, Rose, você nunca leu os tabloides na Terra? Isso é o que as pessoas fazem com celebridades."

Rose bufou. "Se você não pode fazer nada sobre isso, eu posso. Ela é alguém que precisa desesperadamente de um chute na bunda e eu sou a pessoa que vai dá-lo."

"Você não pode sair por aí batendo em todos que falam mal da Bella." Edward disse.

"Eu posso tentar. Você pode me prender depois se precisar, Edward. Bella, eu espero que você pague a fiança ou qualquer coisa que eles façam aqui."

"Não, Rose."

Rosalie se sentou, resmungando.

O Palácio ficava na cidade, próximo ao complexo do Templo onde Esme e Carlisle moravam. Como as outras construções, tinha formato circular com vários anexos que aparentemente eram dispostos aleatoriamente. Edward tinha lhe contado que o palácio também era usado para escritórios do governo, justificando seu grande tamanho, mas ele estava desconfortável com a ostentação do prédio. Ele era equipado com dois contingentes, um de guardas e vinte drones que cozinhavam, limpavam e mantinham o palácio.

Os portões abriram para eles, os guardas afastando a multidão para que eles pudessem passar. Apesar de ser cedo, um grande grupo de pessoas se apertava nas grades, deixando presentes, atando preces nas grades e esperando um vislumbre de Bella. Um padre em uma bata azul clara ficou na borda da multidão, exortando-os a se arrependerem de seu pecado de idolatria. Ele tinha algumas pessoas ajoelhas à sua volta, mas a maior parte da multidão os ignorava.

Alguém gritou e apontou para o vagão e a multidão o cercou, suas mãos pressionadas contra as janelas. O vagão balançava enquanto eles se empurravam para ele, as pessoas na frente eram exprimidas pelo peso daquelas que estavam atrás e avidamente se pressionavam para frente, não percebendo a aflição deles. Gritos e pedidos tomavam conta ar do frio, abafados um pouco pelas janelas. Bella podia ver Tanya, rudemente afastando as pessoas, tentando ajudar os guardas que estavam empurrando a multidão para trás para que o vagão pudesse passar pelos portões, mas todo lugar que ela esvaziava era rapidamente ocupado por outra pessoa.

"Isto é ridículo." Bella disse. "Alguém vai acabar se machucando." Ela levantou do colo de Edward e abriu a porta.

"Bella, não!" Edward chamou, pegando seu braço para puxá-la de volta. Bella levantou uma mão para impedi-lo. A multidão ficou em silêncio quando a viram. Alguns ajoelharam.

"Todo mundo, por favor, se afaste do vagão. Eu não quero ver vocês se machucarem." E milagrosamente, eles se afastaram. "Obrigada. Benção a todos."

"_Prostituta_" um homem gritou. "_Prostituta_ idólatra!" Ele se empurrou pela multidão, seus olhos loucos com ódio. Houve choros de protesto e choque na multidão e subitamente, ele caiu no chão quando uma pedra foi jogada e atingiu sua cabeça. Bella não parou para pensar. Ela pulou do vagão e correu até ele, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. Ela podia ouvir Edward gritando seu nome. Tanya estava a seu lado no mesmo instante, criando um amplo circulo envolta deles com seu bastão. Os drones abandonaram o vagão e se forçaram seu caminho pela multidão, rodeando o circulo criado por Tanya. Eles não empurraram ninguém, apenas ficaram imóveis, segurando a multidão com seus corpos.

Ela levantou do chão a cabeça do homem e arfou com o sangue. "Ele está ferido! Chamem um médico, e rápido!" Ela se dirigiu à multidão. "Alguém tem um pouco de água?" Uma garrafa foi entregue a ela e ela derrubou um pouco sobre a cabeça ferida do homem para limpar o sangue. Alguém lhe entregou um pano e ela pressionou gentilmente no ferimento na cabeça dele.

O homem estava recuperando os sentidos, seus olhos olharam em volta, parando em Bella. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e tentou dizer alguma coisa. "Acalma-se." Bella disse a ele. "O médico já está vindo."

"Bella" Edward a puxou para seus braços e voltou para o vagão, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dele. Seus olhos brilharam em fúria. Ela nunca o tinha visto bravo, especialmente com ela. Ela se encolheu. "Me desculpe" ela sussurrou.

Ele a puxou para seus braços, abraçando ela apertado. Suas mãos passaram por seus braços, suas costas, seu peito como se procurasse por ferimentos. "Por que você fez isso, Bella? Você podia ter se machucado!"

"Me desculpa." Bella disse novamente. Ela se lembrou do sonho da outra noite e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Podia ter sido ruim, mas não se comparava ao quão horrível era sentir sua verdadeira raiva. Ela sentiu ele estremecer.

"Ela não pode evitar." Jasper disse "A Deusa é compassiva.".

Edward não disse nada, mas seus braços se estreitaram um pouco mais em volta dela.

* * *

Bella estava quase congelando.

Ela encarou o pequeno painel eletrônico na parede o qual Edward tinha dito que controlava a temperatura do quarto. Cada botão possuía um símbolo que ela não conseguia entender, e ela tentou lembrar qual era o botão que Edward disse para apertar para aquecer o quarto. Na Terra, botões e sinais geralmente tinham símbolos com setas para que até analfabetos pudessem usá-los, mas se os Volturi tinham símbolos "universais" como aqueles, Bella ainda não podia reconhecê-los. Eles também não usavam azul para frio e vermelho para quente como ela poderia esperar. Havia um botão cinza e um amarelo lado a lado.

Assim que o vagão parou, Edward a tinha pego em seus braços e a carregado para o palácio. Bella gritou seus agradecimentos aos _drones_ por sobre o ombro dele. Ela quase não conseguiu ver nada do interior já que ele foi rapidamente para o novo quarto deles. Ele a depositou ali, e fez um tour com ela pelos aposentos, antes de lhe dizer firmemente para ficar lá, que ele voltaria logo. Parte dela não gostou de receber ordens como aquela, mas a ansiedade a fez humildemente aceitar. Ele continuava bravo com ela, mas ele a beijou na testa e disse que a amava antes de sair do quarto.

O novo ninho quarto deles era maior do que a toca inteira que eles tinham deixado esta manhã. Estes eram os quartos do Imperador e da Imperatriz, que anteriormente eram ocupados pelos pais de Edward. Ele não gostava de ficar nesses quartos, mas era a tradição e ele não queria que parecesse que ele estava desrespeitando a memórias de seus pais.

Alice e Jasper estavam instalados nos quartos que eram conectados por um grande closet, que eles decidiram transformar num quarto para os bebês desde que Victória e o Pequeno Carlisle se negavam a comer ou dormir longe um do outro e Nessie não queria ficar separada de seu gêmeo. Um pequeno ninho com lados de madeira já tinha sido colocado no quarto, forrado com novos travesseiros e os bebês estavam enrolados dentro dele, num emaranhado de pernas e caudas. Rose estava com o trabalho de babá enquanto Emmett estava fora com Edward, checando com os Ministros de vários departamentos governamentais. Eles trouxeram uma poltrona e ela estava sentada, lendo, seus pés apoiados na parede.

A mãe de Edward aparentemente tinha um gosto por itens da Terra, o que Edward disse que era provavelmente por serem mais caros, então o quarto estava lotado com uma superabundância de móveis humanos. Bella já tinha se acostumado com a simplicidade da toca de Edward e estar rodeada por todas essas coisas estava fazendo ela se sentir um pouco claustrofóbica. Ela tinha pedido à Alice e Rose, quando elas tinham passado por seu quarto, para pegarem algumas coisas para seus quartos e esvaziar um pouco o seu próprio, e Bella tinha dado a ideia de colocar um laço colorido em cada peça que elas quisessem para ficar mais fácil para os drones que iriam fazer a mudança.

Ela tinha gostado da estante contra a parede, ao lado do termostato que ela estava olhando tão desesperançosa. Ela tinha dezenas de livros de bolso em várias línguas da Terra, sua finalidade aparentemente decorativa já que todos tinham aquela brochura perfeitamente lisa e faziam aquele estalado de quando o livro é aberto pela primeira vez quando Bella os abriu.

Uma grande cama com quatro postes estava embaixo das janelas, ladeada por uma cômoda alta e três guarda-roupas, nenhum deles combinavam. Bella tinha deitado na cama por um momento, e se sentiu estranhamente desconfortável na sua superfície plana. Ela e Edward definitivamente usariam o ninho que estava no canto do quarto, e que já estava forrado com os travesseiros que trouxeram da toca. Ela tinha mencionado a Edward que ela queria se livrar da cama, mas os olhos dele ficaram escuros e predatórios e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Deixe-a". Isso a fez estremecer de prazer e imaginar qual eram os planos dele.

Havia uma penteadeira com espelho e, estranhamente, uma grande televisão quadrada dos anos 70 que não estava ligada a nada. O cabo de força estava deitado próximo à TV, a tomada deitada em cima de um pequeno prato ornamental. Bella ficou intrigada por isso durante um tempo. Por que a mãe de Edward iria querer um item inútil como aquele? Nem Alice e nem Rose queriam, é claro, então ela estava mandando para o depósito.

No centro do quarto, dois sofás totalmente diferentes estavam de frente um pro outro com uma mesinha de café no centro. Bella gostou da disposição dos móveis e podia imaginar ela e Edward desfrutando conversas com Alice, Rose e Emmett ali. (Ela não incluiu Jasper em sua imagem mental. Ele estava começando a assustá-la.) Ela também podia imaginar alguns modos criativos que Edward poderia colocar os móveis em uso e teve que forçar o pensamento, e a chama de excitação que a tomou, para fora de sua mente. Ela não queria deixar os drones do palácio desconfortáveis.

As pobres criaturas. Ela certamente podia ter empatia com eles. As mulheres na Terra sempre tiveram que viver com o medo da possibilidade do abuso sexual e avanços indesejados. Aqui, as mesas estavam viradas e eram os drones que mantinham seus olhos baixos, tentavam não chamar atenção e andavam em grupos. Por causa de seu status de escravos, eles não podiam recusar ou usar defesa pessoal.

"Imperatriz?"

Bella pulou.

Era um guarda do palácio, identificável pelo seu uniforme vermelho escuro. "Desculpe-me por surpreendê-la, mas os drones estão aqui com seus pertences."

"Oh, Deus. Por favor, mande-os entrar."

Quatro drones entraram, cada um segurando um baú ou uma caixa. Um deles carregava a poltrona de Bella. "Vocês poderiam retirar os móveis com laços, por favor? Os azuis vão para o quarto de Lady Alice e os verdes vão para Lady Rosalie."

Ela ouviu os sussurros e viu a troca de olhares entre eles. Bella esperava não estar insultando ninguém por remover os móveis, mas ela não poderia viver em quartos que pareciam uma loja lotada de segunda mão.

Um dos drones se aproximou e ajoelhou. "Sim?"

"Imperatriz, eu imploro o seu perdão, mas você poderia dizer qual é o azul e qual é o verde, por favor?" Ele levantou as mãos abertas, um laço em cada, mas os dois eram azuis.

"Você não consegue ver a diferença?" Bella perguntou.

"Não, Imperatriz, por favor, aceite minhas desculpas."

Bella tocou o laço de um abajur. "Este é verde. Os que você está segurando são ambos azuis. Você realmente não consegue ver a diferença? Nenhum de vocês?"

Ele pareceu muito desconfortável. "Desculpe-me, Imperatriz." Ele ficou meio estrábico. "Lado a lado, um parece mais brilhante que o outro." ele ofereceu esperançosamente.

"Está tudo bem." ela assegurou a eles. "Eu não estou brava com vocês. Eu só não sabia que a visão de vocês para cores era diferente da dos humanos. Tem alguma outra cor que vocês têm dificuldade de distinguir?"

Ele parecia não saber como responder. Bella se repreendeu mentalmente. Foi uma pergunta idiota. Como ele iria saber? "Não importa." Ela pegou na mesa um objeto de escrever, uma caneta marrom clara. Ela andou pelo quarto e escreveu a letra "A" nos laços das coisas selecionadas por Alice. "Todos esses vão para Lady Alice." ela disse. Com aquilo como guia, eles esvaziaram o quarto rapidamente das coisas indesejadas. Bella agradeceu e eles a reverenciaram.

Bella se deixou cair em sua poltrona com um suspiro. "Você é uma idiota." ela disse a si mesma. É claro que o pobre rapaz não sabia se tinha problemas com qualquer outra cor! Ela esperava não ter feito ele se sentir mal ou preocupado que ela estivesse brava com ele.

"Eles te amam, Imperatriz."

Bella pulou tão alto que quase caiu da poltrona. "Jesus, Tanya. Você quase me matou de susto."

Tanya estava ajoelhada no canto do quarto. Bella se perguntou a quanto tempo ela estava ali.

"Alguns ouvem muitas coisas quando estão em silêncio e imóveis."

Tanya continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado e Bella soube que ela estava certa. Muitas vezes, ela tinha esquecido completamente que Tanya estava no quarto. "Os drones te amam. Jacob falou muito sobre você a eles,"

"Mas eu não fiz nada." Bella protestou.

"Eu quero lhe contar uma história das nossas Escrituras da Dama das Águas." Tanya disse. "A Dama estava caminhando um dia pela margem de um rio. Ela encontrou um jovem rapaz que era orgulhoso e descuidado. Ele estava jogando pedras na água enquanto ela passava. Ela disse a ele. _'Você vê aquelas ondulações, como elas desvanecem rapidamente? É assim que os dias da sua vida são, eles se vão rapidamente.'_ O jovem caiu de joelhos em tristeza e ela colocou sua mão nele em compaixão, porque ela podia sentir o arrependimento dele pelo modo vazio que ele estava gastando seus dias. _'Mas o que você não viu foi o que aconteceu debaixo das águas, a semente que caiu de uma planta quando sua pedra caiu, que assustou um peixe, o qual foi pego por um pássaro que agora poderá alimentar seus filhotes.' Seus dias podem ter sido limitados, mas você não pode ver sempre as ondulações de suas ações, como outros serão afetados e mudados por elas, e mudarão os outros por sua vez. Sua imortalidade mora nisso.'._"

"Eu não entendo." Bella disse. "Que ondulações que eu causei que poderia mudar a vida dos outros? Certamente tem muitas coisas que eu quero fazer, mas eu ainda nem comecei."

"Você é gentil, pequena Imperatriz. Você é gentil com todos porque esse é o seu jeito, e você não sabe como uma simples gentileza sua significa para os outros. Você atira as pedras na água, como aquele jovem fez, e nunca se da conta do quanto suas ações têm impacto na vida dos outros." Ela inclinou sua cabeça e o único movimento que Bella pôde ver foi o abrir e fechar de suas narinas enquanto ela respirava. "Um dia, Bella, suas gentilezas serão sua salvação."

"Salvação do que?"

Mas Tanya não respondeu. Ela retomou sua posição na porta e ficou imóvel.

* * *

"Bella?"

Bella levantou o olhar para Edward, que estava na porta. Ela olhou para o canto e viu que Tanya não estava. Eles estavam sozinhos, sozinhos pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha dado à luz. Seus olhos entre abertos nos dela, abrasadores, predatórios. Sua cauda se movia hipnoticamente. Bella derrubou a túnica que estava dobrando e sentiu sua pulsação acelerar.

Ele se agachou, seus músculos se retesando como os de um gato do mato e pulou. Bella se abaixou e ele passou por sobre sua cabeça, aterrissando na cama atrás dela. Bella engasgou e saiu correndo, mas ele era mais rápido, pulando e aterrissando no canto do guarda-roupa na frente dela, um joelho dobrado pra cima e o outro apoiado ao seu lado.

Excitação se misturou com um pouco de medo. Ela não estava realmente com medo dele, é claro, mas algo bem profundo no seu instinto primitivo reagiu ao predador primal, e faminto gritando _corra, corra_, e algo perverso e selvagem dentro dela disse para fazê-lo, o fazer perseguir ela. Ele rosnou, um som baixo, mais suave do que seu verdadeiro rosnado, quase... um ronronar.

Ele pulou e ela abaixou novamente, saindo do caminho e se protegendo atrás de um dos sofás. Ele pousou em cima das costas do outro sofá, perfeitamente equilibrado no topo, seus olhos reluzentes enquanto a observava, sua cauda se remexendo, esperando. Ela se virou e começou a correr para o canto do quarto. Ele correu e a pegou, seu corpo envolvendo o dela, a jogando no ninho. Ele segurou sua cabeça e usou o outro braço para amortecer a queda, sempre cuidadoso com ela, mesmo num momento como esse. Seus dentes se afundaram em seu pescoço onde se junta com os ombros e ela soltou um grito sufocado. A droga na saliva dele derreteu seus ossos e ela se sentiu mole em seus braços, seu corpo cantando em prazer. Ele colocou uma almofada embaixo do quadril dela e usou suas garras para retirar sua legging, puxando-a até suas coxas. Ela sentiu a respiração dele atrás de suas coxas e gemeu em antecipação. Suas mãos apertaram os quadris dela e sua língua áspera na suavidade dela a estava fazendo vir impotente de novo e de novo... ela não conseguia nem gritar. Ele a manteve no auge mesmo quando ele lentamente deslizou nela.

"Deusa, eu posso sentir você apertando ao meu redor." ele gritou.

Bella não conseguia falar. Ela tinha perdido completamente a habilidade de falar e se mover. O prazer era tão intenso que ela achou que iria enlouquecer, mas, oh, iria ser uma loucura gloriosa. Edward gemeu, suas garras se afundaram em um travesseiro e o rasgou como se fosse papel. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, apoiado em seus cotovelos, seus lábios a milímetros do ouvido dela. "Eu te amo." ele sussurrou. "Eu não sei se te disse isso hoje."

Bella não sabia também, por que sua mente estava em branco. A ponta da cauda dele cutucou e fez cócegas nela em um lugar que ela nunca tinha sido tocada e ela explodiu.

Mais tarde, ela deitou ao seu lado, fraca e exausta. Ele ronronou suavemente, acariciando o cabelo dela, seu rosto enterrado no cabelo dela. O poema de Blake passou por sua cabeça.

_Quando as estrelas jogam suas lanças, _

_E regam o céu com suas lágrimas, _

_Ele sorriu ao ver seu trabalho? _

_Ele quem fez o Cordeiro fez a ti? _

_Tigre! Tigre! Que flamejas. _

_Nas florestas da noite _

_Que mão ou olho imortal _

_Atreve-se enquadrar sua temerosa simetria? _

O quarto em que eles se encontraram para o jantar naquela noite era muito maior do que o da cidade subterrânea, mas as mesas tinham espaço suficiente entre elas para ter privacidade, cada uma separada por um treliça densamente coberta por algum tipo de videira com um caule lenhoso tão grosso quanto um dedo de Bella.

Para o deleite de Bella, Esme e Carlisle andaram de sua casa próximo ao complexo do Templo para jantar com eles. Esme estava extasiada por ter "seu filho" morando perto e ela tinha trazido de presente de boas vindas a eles um prato com biscoitos de chocolate. Bella quase gritou de felicidade ao vê-los. _Estou dando um mau exemplo para as crianças_ ela pensou enquanto devorava um, _estragando meu jantar_. Mas ela não podia evitar. Este era o primeiro chocolate que ela via em meses. Ela quase não pode reunir bondade suficiente para dar alguns a Alice e Rose. _Devo deixar um para Edward. Devo deixar um para Edward. Bem, talvez metade de um para Edward. _

Edward ainda não conseguia confiar em ninguém para preparar a comida para seus bebês, então ele foi para cozinha fazer ele mesmo. Ele voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com comida suficiente para todos eles que ele colocou no centro da mesa. Esme estava encantada que Bella tinha devorado os biscoitos, mas Bella podia dizer que ela estava incomodada com alguma coisa.

"Nada que deva ser discutido durante o jantar, querida." ela disse quando Bella perguntou a ela.

Eles todos se retiraram para os quartos do Imperador e da Imperatriz depois do jantar, Jasper carregando Victoria e Pequeno Carlisle (ninguém podia carregar apenas um deles para que não fossem submetidos a gritos indignados), Edward carregando Nessie, que estava mastigando sua cauda de novo. O Carlisle mais velho tinha mantido uma conversa leve e prazerosa durante o jantar, mas agora sua face era severa. Eles tomaram lugares nos sofás, enquanto Edward decidiu sentar no chão na frente de Bella, e colocou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros. Ele traçou a pele do tornozelo dela abaixo da barra de sua calça, o que fez ser difícil pra ela manter a mente na conversa. Nessie caiu no sono no colo de Bella quase assim que ela deitou, sua cauda ainda em sua boca.

"Os Puristas estão se juntando aos rebeldes," Carlisle disse. "James prometeu apoio e ele está fingindo ter sofrido algum tipo de conversão. Ele agora está dizendo que a igreja da Deusa tem que ser limpa de heresia. Pior, ele está revogando a liberdade de religião em Lapush. Apenas as igrejas da Deusa são permitidas, a versão dele de igreja da Deusa. Eu assisti a um vídeo esta manhã de tropas Volturi marchando pra os templos e destruindo os 'ídolos' de outras fés."

"Isso é tudo culpa minha." Bella sussurrou.

"Não, não é." Carlisle disse firmemente. "A culpa é de James. Eu nunca pensei que eu viveria para ver o dia em que meu próprio filho destruiria a Federação e sua própria fé para ganhos pessoais."

"Eu não entendo." Esme chorou, secando seus olhos com um lenço. "Aqueles vídeos de soldados... todas aquelas pessoas que eles mataram, até mesmo crianças! Como eles puderam fazer tal coisa?"

Bella considerou. "Esme, em que ano você viveu na Terra?"

"Era 1947." Esme respondeu.

"Então você se lembra de coisas como as bombas incendiárias de Dresden e Hiroshima, certo? Quantas mulheres e crianças morreram naquelas cidades, queimadas vivas naquele inferno em Dresden ou vaporizadas quando as nuvens cogumelos assolaram Hiroshima e Nagasaki? Algumas das nossas próprias tropas estavam em um acampamento de prisioneiros em Hiroshima. Nós tivemos que fazer isso para acabar a guerra, para salvar as vidas de milhares de militares americanos, mas não há duvida que matamos inocentes também. Eu imagino que James vê o que está fazendo do mesmo jeito, como um mal necessário."

"E as tropas? Como eles podem olhar nos olhos de uma criança assustada e matá-la?"

"Desumanização. Eles não são pessoas para eles, eles são o inimigo." A voz de Bella era séria.

"James foi criado para saber o certo e o errado. A Deusa comanda-"

"Esme, as tropas nazistas que mataram milhões de pessoas inocentes, homens, mulheres, e crianças, usavam fivelas no cinto que dizia _Deus Está Conosco_."

"James é um hipócrita infeliz." Rose disse. "Pregando sobre liberdade enquanto mata quem não concorda com ele."

"No nosso caso, nós realmente temos a Deusa do nosso lado." Jasper ofereceu. Ele inclinou sua cabeça na direção de Bella.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Jasper, eu não sou Deusa. Eu não sei como aconteceu de eu e Alice termos meninas, mas isso não foi algo que eu tenha feito."

Jasper pareceu não se importar com suas palavras. "Você não precisaria necessariamente saber que você é a Deusa."

Bella se virou para Carlisle. "Isto não pode prosseguir. Eu não posso deixar as pessoas me venerarem. Isso é errado."

"Como você sabe isso, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou. "Jasper está certo. Você pode não saber de sua origem divina. Isso, também, poderia ser parte do plano da Deusa. As coisas irão acontecer do modo que devem ser. Não confunda as pessoas emitindo declarações. Isso irá ficar claro quando for a hora de nós sabermos."

Bella bateu em sua testa. "Carlisle, eu não sei o quanto você sabe das histórias da Terra, mas milhões de pessoas foram mortas em guerras religiosas. Eu não quero ver o mesmo acontecer aqui. Vocês tinham tolerância e respeito pela fé dos outros antes de eu chegar. Nós temos que restaurar isso de algum jeito." Ela se virou para Alice, "Você vê alguma coisa? Algo que poderia nos ajudar?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "É tudo um confusão de imagens, como se o futuro não estivesse decidido."

Bella respirou fundo. "Nós precisamos de seguranças nos Templos para ter certeza que não haverá destruição dos altares aqui."

Edward passou suas mãos por seus cabelos. "Bella, eu não tenho tropas disponíveis para isso."

"Merda." Bella pensou. "Não tem jeito de aumentar as tropas? Vocês têm algo como um alistamento?"

"Eu realmente sinto um brisa gelada por aqui*." Emmett disse.

Bella fechou os olhos. "Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Um alistamento é quando você recruta soldados, escolhendo homens por sorteio e fazendo com que eles ajam militarmente."

Emmett a encarou, boquiaberto. "O planeta de onde você veio parece um lugar horrível, muito horrível."

Bella respirou fundo. "Eu tenho uma ideia..."

* * *

**A/B: *Nem em inglês entendi o porquê dele dizer isso, deve ter algo a ver com tradução do chip dela para o dele, suponho eu, já que a palavra em inglês para alistamento não tem nenhum sentido parecido com ar ou brisa!**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk**

**Adoro como a Rose defende a Bella. Adoro as Rose decididas e que são amigas de verdade *.* e essa é meu tipo de Rose \o/**

**Jasper ta irritando, o povo todo ta irritando com essa historia de deusa ¬¬**

**Ow as coisas estão se complicando, o que será que Bella vai fazer agora?**

**Borá ler e comentar, eu ainda não sei quando eu posto aki de novo, talvez no sábado, mas eu preciso ver com a fran antes.**

**Eu vou estar avisando pelo grupo ok.**

**Bjsss**


	14. 13 – Emancipation

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Treze – ****Emancipation-****Libertação**

...

Bella puxou um pedaço de papel do bolso e leu em voz alta: "_Todos os_ _drones dos planetas da Federação atualmente em rebelião são daqui para frente, e para sempre, livres. Qualquer drone que tomar as armas em defesa da Federação será concedida integralmente os plenos direitos e privilégios da cidadania"._

Houve um longo silêncio. Emmett foi o primeiro a falar. "Nós não podemos torná-los cidadãos plenos. Isso significa que eles têm um direito de ser inserido no banco de dados de pesquisa companheiro."

"Estar inserido no banco de dados nunca foi garantido como um direito de cidadania", Edward corrigiu. "É estritamente para um Volturi fértil. Nós não incluímos cidadãos de outras raças ou dos Volturi que são velhos demais para se reproduzir."

"E sobre o direito de voto?"

"Eu acredito fortemente no sufrágio universal," Bella disse, "Mas eu acho que depende se o país em que eles vivem é uma monarquia ou uma democracia."

"Sufrágio?" Emmett disse, piscando. "Você quer dizer que você quer espalhar o sofrimento igualmente entre todos?"

Bella ponderou se o chip tradutor de Emmett teve um mau funcionamento ou se era o cérebro dele. "Não, o sufrágio significa "permitir". Você pode ter visto sendo usado naquela estátua de Jesus que está na frente do hospital infantil: _deixai_ _os pequeninos vir a mim._"

"Oh!" Emmett disse. "Isso faz esta citação ter _muito_ mais sentido agora."

Carlisle esfregou o queixo, pensativo. "Bella, quais são as suas intenções emitindo este anúncio?"

"Para começar a libertar os drones, obviamente, mas eu pensei que eles poderiam nos ajudar a reprimir a rebelião se eles lutarem com a gente. Os rebeldes se achariam lutando em duas frentes: tanto as forças da Federação e os drones de dentro de seu território."

"Então, eles são a bucha de canhão", disse Rose.

"O que? Não! Deus, não! Isso não é o que eu quis dizer."

"Isso é o que você está fazendo", respondeu Rose. "Pense nisso, B. Você está dizendo a essas pessoas desarmadas para se levantarem contra seus opressores. O que você _acha _que vai acontecer? E mesmo se eles consigam vencer uma luta, para onde eles iriam? Como eles viveriam? Não é como se eles pudessem conseguir empregos."

"A oferta de serviço para a cidadania estendem-se para os outros oito planetas? E se os proprietários dos drones quiserem detê-los?" Esme perguntou.

Bella jogou as mãos para cima, impotente. "Eu-eu não tenho certeza. Existem alguns detalhes a serem trabalhados." Ela esfregou as têmporas. "Uhmm. Acho que preciso de um drinque."

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de água", Jasper ofereceu, ansioso para poder servir.

Bella riu. "Eu quis dizer algo alcoólico, e era uma piada."

"Eu posso pegar um pouco de vinho, se quiser."

Bella não tinha tomado nenhum tipo de vinho desde que chegou em Volterra. Edward não bebia e então nunca havia vinho por perto para ela poder provar. "Sim, eu gostaria de um copo de vinho", disse ela. Por que não?

Alice falou depois que seu companheiro virou-se, "Sim, obrigado por perguntar se eu gostaria de um pouco também."

Ele virou-se e deu-lhe um olhar perplexo. "Mas eu _não_ perguntei a você."

Rose bufou. "Esse é o ponto, idiota. Cristo, esses caras são tão literais."

"Basta ir pegar a bebida de Bella. Eu não quero de qualquer maneira", disse Alice, sentando-se em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços com um acesso de raiva.

"Então por que você estava com raiva?" Jasper perguntou.

"Vá de uma vez!" ela gritou.

"Alice, eu não acho que ele entende o que ele fez de errado," Bella disse suavemente. "Talvez você devesse explicar-"

"E talvez _você_ devesse calar a boca."

Edward rosnou para Alice, e, simultaneamente, Rose retrucou: "Cuidado!" Alice olhou horrorizada e bateu a mão sobre sua boca.

Bella sentiu como Alice tivesse a esbofeteado. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria..." Ela parou, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Oh, Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso."

"Eu sei," Bella disse. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma das mãos de Alice na sua.

Jasper voltou com o copo de vinho, que era alto como um copo estilo Collins, não um cálice de vinho. Ela ficaria bêbada se ela bebesse a coisa toda. Ela agradeceu educadamente e tomou um gole. _Uau_! Este negócio era delicioso. Muito melhor do que o vinho que seus pais costumavam oferecer em jantares. Aquele era seco e azedo com um gosto forte de álcool, supostamente chique, mas Bella sempre secretamente pensou que era horrível e se perguntou quantas pessoas o bebiam e apenas fingiam gostar dele, a fim de parecer ter gosto sofisticado. Ela gostou deste vinho. Ele era leve e doce e picante, mais como um suco. Ela não podia nem sentir o álcool. Ela tomou um grande gole.

"Bella, como vamos proteger os drones libertos?" Esme perguntou. "Eu não quero vê-los abusados e maltratados como os escravos foram após a guerra civil em nosso mundo."

"Nós também precisamos considerar o que o súbito afluxo de trabalhadores faria com o mercado de trabalho", Edward disse. Ele estava fazendo anotações em seu bloco eletrônico. "Eu acho que nós poderíamos esperar que isto vá reduzir os salários, pelo menos no curto prazo."

Oferta e demanda. Bella considerou e veio com uma sugestão. "Talvez pudéssemos diminuir a idade da aposentadoria ou algo para compensar isso?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Isso vale a pena olhar. Vou falar com o Ministro das Finanças amanhã."

"O que isso vai fazer com os fundos de pensão?" Emmett perguntou.

Bella suspirou. Parecia tão simples para ela primeiro. _Libertar os escravos. E todos nós vivemos felizes para sempre. O fim._ Ela lembrou-se da história que Tanya tinha contado hoje sobre as ondulações na lagoa. Ela teve que começar a pensar nesse sentido, considerando as consequências de suas ações, porque o que ela fez teria ondulação através de uma sociedade inteira, potencialmente afetando bilhões de pessoas. Ela tomou outro gole do vinho.

"Primeiro, a respeito de proteção, não podemos oferecer nada em Lapush, não até retomarmos o controle do planeta. Em segundo lugar, os drones devem ser incluídos automaticamente em coisas como as leis de salário mínimo, certo? Muitos dos abusos que os afro-americanos sofreram em nosso país foram por coisas que já eram ilegais, mas ninguém iria cumprir a lei para eles. Temos que deixar claro que cumprir a lei _será cumprida_."

"As pessoas vão ficar putos se seus drones fugirem para serem soldados", disse Rose. "Você tem que pensar em uma maneira de ressarcir os proprietários se vamos incentivar a sua valiosa propriedade a escapar."

Bella nunca tinha notado que a voz de Rose tinha uma estranha qualidade de eco nela. Ela tomou outro gole e bateu na borda do copo. O som era enorme. Bella olhou em volta, mas ninguém mais pareceu notar.

"Talvez alguma forma de cortes de impostos em média ao longo de alguns anos", disse Edward e foi a coisa mais engraçada que Bella tinha ouvido. Ela bufou. Ele parecia tão _sério_. Ela caiu em gargalhadas, rindo ainda mais forte ainda por causa dos olhares que todos lhe deram. E, ainda mais engraçado, eles não pareciam notar que as cores de suas roupas estavam derretendo em sua pele.

Edward pegou o copo dela e cheirou. "Jasper! Você deu _lysca a ela_!"

Jasper assentiu. "Eu achei que ela merecia o melhor."

Edward ficou de pé e correu até a parede, batendo o botão de emergência. "Os seres humanos não podem beber _lysca_".

"Você não sabe disso?" Emmett perguntou a Jasper. "Está no manual _Cuidado e Alimentando seres humanos_." Emmett enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e puxou sua cópia fortemente desgastada. "Você não leu?"

Jasper estava começando a olhar em pânico. A cauda ricocheteava rapidamente no ar. Bella ficou surpresa com a visão, porque parecia que Jasper tinha uma centena de caudas abertas em um leque como um pavão. O rosto de Edward entrou em sua linha de visão. Ele estava dizendo algo para ela, mas sua voz era muito lenta para ela entender. Ele parecia tão triste e com medo e ela se perguntou por quê. "Você tem olhos tão bonitos", disse ela. "Nessie tem os seus olhos."

"Bella! Bella!" Sua voz ecoou de milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Bella sentou-se, olhando em volta, confusa. Ela estava deitada em um campo quente e ensolarado. Borboletas dançavam na grama alta e ela podia ouvir o som de um riacho ecoando nas proximidades. Ela olhou ao redor e viu... _ela mesma_... sentada sob uma árvore, lendo um livro. Bella se levantou e caminhou até ficar na sombra da árvore. A outra Bella olhou para cima e sorriu. "Oi, Isabella!"

"Quem é você?" Bella perguntou, e então quase riu da natureza existencial de fazer essa pergunta de sua imagem no espelho.

"Eu sou chamada de um monte de coisas", disse a mulher. "Eu mesmo estou sendo chamado de _você_ no momento, por isso o visual. Venha aqui e sente-se por um momento, eu gostaria de falar com você."

Bella afundou na grama. "Você é... você é a Deusa?"

A outra Bella deu de ombros. "Pode ser. Também poderia ser uma invenção da sua imaginação super ativa. A parte divertida é que _você nunca vai saber com certeza_, de uma forma ou de outra. Como a maioria dos seres humanos, se você gosta do que eu tenho a dizer, você vai chamá-la de uma "visão" e se você não gostar do que eu tenho a dizer, você achar que é um sonho louco."

Uma linha daquele poema de *William Blake que ela estava pensando antes ressurgiu em sua mente. _Ele quem fez o Cordeiro fez a ti? _

_***William Blake (Londres, 28 de novembro de 1757 — Londres, 12 de agosto de 1827) foi um poeta, tipógrafo e pintor inglês.**_

A outra Bella riu como se tivesse ouvido o pensamento. "Você teria preferido que eu aparecesse como um homem com uma longa barba branca?" Ela tirou uma maçã fora da sacola ao lado dela e ofereceu a Bella, segurou nas palmas de suas mãos. "Quer uma?"

Quando um deus oferece-lhe uma maçã, é melhor aceitá-la. Bella aceitou e agradeceu a outra Bella, mordendo a pele fresca da maçã. Era delicioso, doce e fria.

"Você tem um longo e difícil caminho pela frente, Isabella." A outra Bella poliu sua própria maçã em sua camisa e mordeu-a com prazer. "Mmm. Adoro essas coisas. Não as tem em Volterra." Ela deu outra mordida e falou enquanto mastigava. "Você tem que confiar em seu homem"

"Eu confio nele."

"Não inteiramente. E um pouco de fé em si mesma não faria mal, também."

Bella pegou na pele de sua maçã e não disse nada.

"O seu coração está no lugar certo. Você quer o que é certo e bom, mas essas coisas nunca vêm facilmente. Muitas vezes, elas têm um preço terrível. Você está disposta a pagar?"

Bella estremeceu apesar do dia quente de verão. Era fácil ter sonhos e ideais, mas sofrer por eles você mesma? Ela estava disposta a concordar em se sacrificar pela liberdade dos drones, mesmo sem saber o que ela teria de suportar?

"Sim", ela disse.

A outra Bella sorriu. "Boa menina", disse ela com a boca cheia de maçã. "Pode ir agora." Ela balançou a mão e Bella foi voando, girando, caindo. Ela aterrissou em seu próprio corpo com um suspiro trêmulo.

"Bella, oh graças a Deus", Alice chorou.

Ela olhou para cima e viu o rosto de Edward sobre ela, com os olhos cheios de preocupação e amor. Sua cabeça estava em um travesseiro em seu colo. Nessie estava empoleirada em seu ombro, olhando sua mãe enquanto ela mastigava nervosamente sua cauda. Em torno do sofá estava Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Emmett, cada um olhando para ela com expressões de consternação.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?" Bella perguntou, empurrando-se para uma posição sentada.

"Você não estava desmaiada", disse Alice. "Você só ficou dura e começou a balbuciar loucuras sobre maçãs."

"Você estava viajando _bolas_", Rosalie disse.

"O médico está aqui", Jasper anunciou, torcendo o rabo entre as mãos.

"Bom", Edward respondeu. "Saia".

"Edward, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia."

"Saia". Edward apontou para a porta.

Jasper lançou um olhar desesperado para Bella e, em seguida, saiu da sala, os ombros curvados e sua cauda arrastando no chão.

Alice não pareceu perceber que ele tinha ido embora. Ela abraçou Bella fortemente. "Nós estávamos tão preocupados!"

Bella abriu a boca para responder e o vinho escolheu aquele momento para abandonar o navio. Esme rapidamente pegou uma lata de lixo e Alice saiu correndo para buscar uma toalha molhada. Bella vomitou repetidas vezes e isso trouxe de volta memórias desagradáveis das primeiras semanas de sua gravidez. Quando o vomito finalmente passou, ela deitou, fraca e trêmula. Rosalie ordenou que Emmett se virasse de costas e ajudou Bella a vestir uma túnica limpa. Irônico, já que Rose provavelmente tinha mais interesse no corpo nu de Bella do que Emmett tinha.

O médico _scanneou_ Bella e anunciou a como saudável. Ele olhou para o copo sobre a mesa, metade do seu conteúdo inexistente, e disse simplesmente que foi uma coisa boa ela ter parado onde ela parou. Ele deu-lhe alguns comprimidos da cor de giz para engoliu e disse que iriam absorver eventuais sobras em seu sistema.

"Obrigado, Dr. -" Bella parou abruptamente, envergonhada por nunca ter aprendido o nome dele, apesar do número de vezes que ele tratou dela.

"Eu que estou muito feliz de poder ajudar, Imperatriz". Ele curvou-se e saiu, com muito tato ignorando o fato de que ela cortou a frase.

Edward perguntou a Alice se ela cuidaria das crianças e levou Bella para seu ninho. Ele subiu com ela, envolvendo seu corpo em torno dela como se ele tivesse medo dela escorregar de suas mãos a qualquer momento. Ela ouviu o abrir e fechar da porta quando os outros saíram.

"Edward, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..." A voz de Bella era suave e hesitante, ela descreveu o que tinha visto.

Ele pensou sobre isso por um longo momento. "Você acha que foi real, Bella? Você acha que a Deusa realmente falou com você?"

"Eu acho que é mais provável que tenha sido apenas o meu subconsciente me dizendo o que eu precisava ouvir. De qualquer forma, ela ajudou a tomar a minha decisão. Eu quero fazer isso. Quero deixar os drones de Lapush livres, e recrutarei drones para o nosso exército. Acho que é a coisa certa a fazer."

Edward beijou sua testa. "Então nós vamos fazer isso."

* * *

Pela manhã, eles se reuniram com Felix, o ministro das Finanças, que foi o primeiro nerd Volturi que Bella tinha visto. Ele era magro ao ponto de emaciação e sua pobre cauda era quase careca pela forma que ele nervosamente puxava os cabelos dela. Ela se perguntou se ele sofria com o mesmo daltonismo que os drones porque a túnica marrom que ele usava com calças azuis entraram em um confronto terrível.

Quando Edward disse-lhe a ideia de Bella para libertar os drones e a sugestão de um desconto de imposto para reembolsar os proprietários dos drones, Felix suspirou e jogou sua caneta. Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto falava. "Imperador, eu simplesmente não tenho os fundos. Qualquer redução na receita neste momento seria catastrófica quando ainda não nos recuperamos da perda de Lapush. Nós já estamos lutando para pagar as nossas obrigações, e mais ainda para as coisas que precisamos para lutarmos esta guerra. Precisamos de navios, mas construí-los levaria muito tempo, e os comerciantes não estão dispostos a vender-nos os deles a um preço decente. Eu continuo dizendo a eles que eles não terão nenhum negócio de qualquer maneira se a Federação desmoronar, mas ou eles não acreditam em mim ou não se importam. Precisamos de armas. Precisamos de suprimentos para as poucas tropas que temos. Nós simplesmente não podemos."

Edward interrompeu. "Estamos suspendendo pesquisas de companheiro pelo tempo de duração da guerra."

Os olhos de Felix se arregalaram. Uma grande parte do seu orçamento foi amarrada nas pesquisas de companheiros. A energia que tinha de ser gasto, a fim de dobrar o espaço era enorme, assim como a energia que precisava para executar os computadores. (Esta necessidade de grandes quantidades de energia era o motivo pelo qual os Volturi não usavam o transporte terrestre motorizado.) Adicione a isso a grande equipe necessária para executar o sistema e fazer as recuperações e o custo foi de quase 20% do orçamento anual.

"Perdoe-me, o Imperador, mas nossa espécie pode se dar ao luxo de fazer isso?"

"Não _haverá_ uma espécie se James ganhar esta guerra", disse Edward.

Com a súbita liquidez no orçamento, Felix e Edward foram capazes de chegar a um consenso aceitável. Os proprietários dos drones seriam compensados se os seus drones saíssem para servir no exército tendo o valor de seu drones reduzido de suas obrigações fiscais, durante um período de cinco anos. Eles discutiram a ideia de Bella em relação à redução da idade da aposentadoria, mas finalmente decidiram adiar até que eles soubessem que tipo de efeito os drones teria sobre a economia. Afinal de contas, Felix observou, mais pessoas sendo pagas significaria mais dinheiro a ser gasto nas lojas, criando mais empregos.

Antes de saírem, Edward se virou para Bella e perguntou se ele poderia emprestar dinheiro dela para comprar navios. "Que dinheiro?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Os cofres pessoais da imperatriz," Edward explicou. "Eu não vou ser capaz de pagar de imediato, mas-"

"Espere, você tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar navios todo esse tempo e você não _usou_?" Ela se sentiu vontade de bater na cabeça dele. Ela aconselhou seu eu interior a ter paciência, ele não pensa como um terráqueo, e afinal de contas o que parecia ser o "senso comum" para ela, por vezes, não cruzou a mente dele.

"É _o seu_ dinheiro, Bella. Não posso gastá-lo sem a sua permissão."

"Você deveria ter me perguntado antes sobre isso", Bella repreendeu. "Use-o. Eu não preciso disso. Certamente não _dessa_ quantia."

"Está acumulando desde a morte de minha mãe." Edward parecia um pouco desconfortável. "Bella, se algo acontecer comigo, quero que você e as crianças estejam seguras."

"Não fale assim. Nada vai acontecer com você." Ela disse com firmeza, como se ela pudesse fazê-lo assim por pura força de vontade. "Além disso, eu poderia vender um colar e ser capaz de nos sustentar por anos do valor."

Foi a coisa errada a se dizer. O fim da cauda dele caiu, tristemente. "Você iria vender os presentes que eu te dei?"

"Só se fosse absolutamente necessário, para o bem das crianças," Bella assegurou-lhe e ele pareceu um pouco apaziguado.

Eles passaram o resto do dia na "hora da família", abraçados no ninho, brincando com os bebês. Edward disse que iria reservar tempo para isso era muito importante, mas pelo que ela sabia dos pais dele, ela duvidou que tivesse sido dado muito desse tempo para ele quando criança. Mas ambos estavam determinados a não repetir os erros de seus pais. Nessie e pequeno Carlisle e até Victoria saberiam que eram amados.

Os bebês estavam próximos de andar, dando passos cautelosos enquanto se apoiavam em objetos fixos para se equilibrarem, o que espantou Bella, já que cada um deles tinha apenas o tamanho de um rolo de papel toalha. Edward disse que os chips tradutores deles seriam instalados logo que os centros de línguas de seus cérebros se tornassem mais maduros. O primeiro ano de vida de um bebê Volturi era um de rápido desenvolvimento. No final do primeiro ano, eles eram quase tão mentalmente adeptos quanto um terráqueo de cerca de cinco anos, embora seus corpos ainda fossem pequenos.

Edward estava com Nessie na ponta de seus braços, mergulhando com ela como um avião enquanto ela gritava de alegria. Pequeno Carlisle e Victoria estavam abraçados em cima do estômago de Bella. Ela perguntou o que eles iam fazer quando chegasse a hora deles serem enviados para a escola. Nessie certamente se beneficiaria das lições de governo e habilidades de combate pessoal, mas Bella duvidava que ela gostaria das aulas de "agradar as mulheres" e se ela tivesse a natureza possessiva dos outros Volturi, ela provavelmente não gostaria que pequeno Carlisle fizesse essas aulas.*

"Eu tive uma oferta do rei de Por Tangeles," Edward disse. "Eu acredito que eu já sei o que a sua resposta vai ser, mas eu pensei que eu deveria discutir isso com você primeiro."

"Qual foi a oferta?"

"Ele quer que Nessie seja companheira de seu filho, unindo nossos reinos sob o domínio deles."

"Mas ela é Volturi," Bella protestou. "Ela não pode se casar com ninguém que não seja seu par."

"Ele não se importa se Nessie _ama_ seu filho," Edward disse calmamente. "A felicidade não é sua principal motivação."

"Será que eles ao menos seriam compatíveis?" Bella perguntou. "Será que ela seria capaz de ter filhos com ele sem eles serem companheiros de verdade?" Homens Volturi Alpha só podiam ser excitados por sua companheira e ela assumiu que as fêmeas seriam do mesmo jeito, mas, novamente, a excitação não era necessária para uma mulher para que ela pudesse engravidar. Bella estremeceu com o pensamento de sua filha sendo forçada a se submeter a um homem que nunca seria capaz de agradá-la, que nunca será capaz de fazê-la feliz.

"Algumas mulheres Por Tangeles já acasalaram com Volturis, mas não muitas delas. Eu não sei se Nessie seria capaz de engravidar ou não. Há velhas histórias de princesas sendo capturadas e forçadas a casar, mas não tenho nenhuma ideia se esses casamentos resultaram em crianças." Edward trouxe sua filha para descansar em seu peito e colocou os braços ao redor dela. Nessie ronronou e bocejou, encolhendo-se para um cochilo. "Ele se ofereceu para nos apoiar contra os rebeldes. O reino dele é muito rico, acostumado com guerra. Eles têm navios, armas, soldados, e ele nos dariam todas essas coisas, se concordássemos com a união."

Bella fechou os olhos. Ela entendeu a tensão na voz dele agora. Se eles se unissem com Por Tangeles, a guerra poderia acabar rapidamente. Milhares de vidas seriam salvas.

"Se fosse eu que tivesse que sacrificar minha felicidade pessoal pelo meu reino, para o meu povo, eu iria," Edward disse baixinho. "Iria me matar, mas eu iria fazê-lo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com a Nessie. Eu não posso vender sua vida assim."

"Nós estamos lutando para acabar com a escravidão," Bella concordou. "Nós não podemos fazê-lo por concordar em vender nossa filha em cativeiro."

"Eu estou tentando ter fé", disse Edward. "Eu estou tentando confiar que a Deusa vai nos ajudar."

Bella não estava esperando a intervenção divina, mas ela não disse isso para Edward.

Eles pularam quando houve uma batida em sua porta. Edward gemeu e se levantou, colocando Nessie que estava cochilando sobre os travesseiros ao lado de Bella. Ele foi atender a porta, resmungando. Algumas palavras flutuaram de volta para Bella, "... melhor ser _importante_... "

Alice estava do outro lado da porta, as lágrimas listrando seu rosto. "Eu sei que vocês dois não foram minhas testemunhas, mas eu posso ter santuário aqui?"

Edward estava surpreso, mas ele deu um passo para trás para permitir que ela entrasse.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella gritou, sentando-se e desalojando os bebês que caíram sobre os travesseiros. "Você deixou Jasper?"

Alice chorou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Bella se aproximou e abraçou-a, esfregando círculos suaves em suas costas e murmurando bobagens suaves até que Alice se acalmou o suficiente para falar.

"Nós tivemos uma briga terrível", disse Alice, e soluçou, enxugando o rosto com o lenço que Edward ofereceu. "Tudo começou quando eu lhe disse que estava cansada do jeito que ele trata Victoria quando ela e pequeno Carlisle estão conosco. Ele não me deixa alimentá-la ou dar-lhe banho ou até mesmo levá-la para fora para passear. Ele nem sequer me deixa a segurar muito frequentemente. Ele disse que ela era um presente da deusa e que, se ela não estivesse bem cuidada, a Deusa poderia levá-la de volta. E eu disse: _Você não confia em mim para cuidar dela corretamente_? E ele não respondeu!"

"Sinto muito," Bella disse suavemente. "Mas muitos pais novos..."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Obrigado por tentar, mas vai mais profundo do que isso. Então discutimos sobre _você_, Bella. Sinto muito sobre isso, mas não pude evitar. Sei que ele não tem, tipo sentimentos _românticos_ por você, mas eu simplesmente não posso suportar a maneira como ele segue você como um cachorrinho, pendurado em cada palavra sua. Eu não posso ... eu não posso viver assim." Alice começou a chorar novamente.

Houve outra batida e Bella chamou a atenção de Edward e empurrou o queixo em direção à porta. Era Jasper, claro, e Tanya levantou da sua posição de joelhos ao lado da porta para ficar atrás dele, suas mãos preparadas em torno de seu bastão que estava preparado. O comportamento doentio de Jasper fez Bella sentir quase pena dele. Edward, aparentemente, estava muito menos solidário. "Não, você não pode entrar aqui, Alice tem santuário. Bella e Alice podem não ser relacionadas pelo sangue, mas são irmãs de coração, o que significa que a minha casa sempre irá protegê-la em seu momento de necessidade."

"Alice, por favor," Jasper chamou esticando sua cabeça em torno do ombro de Edward para procurar por sua companheira no quarto. "Por favor, deixe-me tentar consertar as coisas. Eu sinto muito se eu te machuquei."

Alice levantou o queixo. "Não, Jasper. Eu lhe disse como eu estava me sentindo e você me ignorou. Portanto, considero este _a minha _Proclamação de Liberdade."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: ****Omg Jasper endoideceu, e pobrezinha da Alice ta perdidinha e triste.**

**Rose é uma protetora da Bella em kkkkkkkkkkk, acho que pior que a Tânia e o Edward juntos u.u**

**Jazz quase mata a Bella que loucura. Pobre Jazz cada dia se afundando mais.**

**OMg Alice pediu santuário Oo e agora?**

**Proclamação de Liberada? Será que os volturi sabe o que é isso kkkkk**

**O que será que rola em seguida?**

**Agora que as festas acabou, espero que tenha tido um natal e um ano novo divoooos, enfim as postagens voltam ao normal ok**

**Bora comentar povo pervo, amando os coments, e Lissa a autora diz que Le seus coments e adora eles também.**

**Bjss e fuii**


	15. 14 - Forevermore Free

_Traduzido por Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo 14 - Forevermore Free - Para sempre livre**

Alice passou a noite em um dos sofás. Bella achava que ela não tinha dormido muito porque Bella acordou várias vezes durante a noite e todas as vezes ouviu Alice chorando. Bella deitou de volta no ninho após verificar os bebês e Edward estendeu a mão e arrastou-a contra seu corpo com um grunhido de satisfação. Ela não podia imaginar a dor que ela sentiria se estivesse separada dele. Pobre Alice tinha que estar no inferno.

Rose chegou antes do café da manhã para levar Alice e Bella para os banhos do palácio, Tanya arrastando-as, suspeitando de qualquer pessoa que passasse por elas nos corredores. Rose já tinha localizado os banhos, porque, como ela disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada, ela tinha um instinto infalível para encontrar garotas nuas.

"Rose," Alice repreendeu, "é melhor você não deixar Emmett ouvir você dizer isso!"

Rose deu de ombros. "Ele é muito ciumento em torno dos homens, mas uma mulher? Ele pode até topar isso. E você? Interessada em ter um pouco de diversão Baixinha?"

"Rose!" Alice ficou chocada, mas depois percebeu que Rose estava brincando com ela, tentando animá-la. "Desculpe, mas você não é meu tipo."

A sala de banhos era perto e fácil de encontrar, necessitando apenas virar outro corredor. Bella só pode ficar boquiaberta quando viu o interior. Ele foi decorado para parecer um harém com piso em mármore, divãs espalhados entre as piscinas, vasos de plantas exuberantes e fontes ornamentais que funcionavam como chuveiros. As paredes de mosaico, decorados com imagens de flores, ecoavam os salpicos e risos dos banhistas.

A sala ficou em silêncio quando as ocupantes viram que a Imperatriz tinha entrado. Bella sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno, mas foi um longo tempo antes de uma conversa normal ser retomada. Por causa das inúmeras piscinas, não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar uma vazia. Elas colocaram suas roupas em um divã próximo e afundaram-se na água quente com suspiros simultâneas de alegria. Tanya se ajoelhou junto à borda da piscina, seu bastão colocado em suas coxas. Bella não conseguia entender por que Tanya não pulava na piscina com elas, certamente, não impediria a sua capacidade de proteger Bella. Mas Tanya tinha firmemente recusado todos os convites para se juntar a elas.

"O que estava acontecendo com as crianças esta manhã?" Rose perguntou. "Eu podia ouvi-los berrando enquanto eu vinha pelo corredor."

"Edward estava cortando as garras de seus dedos do pé," Bella disse. "E os bebês não gostaram. Edward disse que até que eles aprendam a andar, as garras dos seus dedos do pé tem que ser cortadas muito curtas, porque causa dor se elas são grandes o suficiente para pressionar contra o chão. Eles não vão pisar com os seus pés, se dói, e eles não vão aprender a andar tão rápido. Uma vez que eles possam andar por aí por si próprios, a fricção contra o piso de pedra vai manter as suas unhas de ficarem muito longas."

"O que me lembra," Alice disse abruptamente. "Eles deveriam estar recebendo seus implantes de chips na próxima semana. Eles vão aprender a falar mais fácil uma vez que estiverem ouvindo a mesma língua de todos."

"Bebês parecem muita manutenção", Rose disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Estou surpreso que você não está tendo um ainda," Bella confessou.

"Emmett e eu decidimos adiar por um tempo. Eu não sou exatamente o tipo maternal."

"Rose, você seria uma mãe maravilhosa", Bella insistiu.

Rose deu de ombros novamente, mas um pouco de rubor apareceu em suas bochechas. Rose odiava quando alguma coisa a fazia parecer "suave" ou sentimental. Bella sabia o que era ter medo de ser vulnerável e por isso ela não se intrometeu.

"Eu não sabia que os Volturi tinham controle de natalidade." Bella disse.

"Os homens não têm de ejacular, a fim de ter um orgasmo", disse Rose e Bella corou mais vermelho com cada palavra. "É por isso que cada mulher aqui não tem 10 mil crianças."

Bem, isso explicava. Bella tinha notado que o sexo com Edward tinha sido um pouco menos... bagunçado desde que ela teve os gêmeos.

"Você pensaria que com sua espécie morrendo as pessoas iriam _querer_ter mais filhos", comentou Alice.

"Sério?" Rose disse. "Você viu as famílias da Terra decidirem não ter filhos por causa da pressão sobre os recursos da Terra que tentavam sustentar a sete bilhões de pessoas? As pessoas não pensam sobre o bem da espécie quando se trata de algo como ter filhos. Eles pensam sobre o que eles querem, mesmo que pregar em voz alta sobre o que os outros devem fazer." Rose mergulhou de volta na banheira para molhar o cabelo e começou a lavar vigorosamente. Bella se maravilhou. Se ela esfregasse o cabelo em cima de sua cabeça assim, ela nunca conseguiria desfazer os emaranhados. "E você, Bella? Você e Edward discutiram sobre ter mais filhos?"

Bella adorava ser mãe, mas talvez eles devessem esperar até que as coisas estivessem mais... resolvidas. "Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda", disse ela.

"Você está transando com ele, não é? E você não pensa sobre controle de natalidade? Se você estivesse dormindo com um humano, seria uma maneira segura de encontrar-se com uma gravidez não planejada. Bem irresponsável da sua parte, oh grande Imperatriz da Galáxia".

Bella corou. "Eu não pensei... Quer dizer, eu não perguntei..."

"Se você está com vergonha de discutir o controle de natalidade com o seu parceiro, você é muito imatura para ter relações sexuais", disse Rose, com a voz tão rude e dolorosa como uma pedra atirada. "O que? Vai me dizer que você foi 'levada pelo momento' e não quer parar e discutir aspectos práticos? Você é uma adulta, Bella. Adultos tomam as responsabilidades por si mesmos."

Bella estava vermelha. "Por que você está falando comigo sobre isso?"

"Porque eu me importo com você", respondeu Rose e mergulhou para enxaguar. "Um pouco de autorreflexão nunca machucou ninguém. Você pode ser a imperatriz dos Nove, garota, mas você ainda tem que crescer um pouco."

Ferida, Bella saiu da piscina e se secou rapidamente. Não faça beicinho. Rainhas não fazem beicinho. E você sabe que ela está certa. Rose colocou a mão no ombro dela e Bella sorriu para ela. Seus métodos podiam ser duros, mas ela sabia que Rose falou por amor.

Jasper estava esperando por elas do lado de fora quando elas deixaram os banhos. Tanya se colocou entre Bella e Jasper, seus olhos se estreitaram. Esta foi a segunda vez que ela tinha feito algo parecido e Bella se perguntou se Tanya pensava que Jasper podia ser perigoso.

Alice tentou continuar a andar como se ela não o tivesse visto, mas ele não permitiria isso. Ele pulou em seu caminho. "Alice". Ele estava horrível, seus olhos sombrios sobre as olheiras, o rosto pálido e tenso.

"Vá embora, Jasper", disse ela. "Eu não quero falar com você agora."

"Alice, por favor," respondeu asperamente. "Perder você está me matando."

"Bem, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me tratar como se eu não importasse", Alice retrucou. Ela tentou dar um passo em volta dele e ele jogou o braço para bloqueá-la.

Rose o derrubou e apontou um dedo em seu rosto. "Dê o fora ou eu vou te machucar, Jasper."

Jasper deixou cair o braço. Ele se virou para Bella, seus olhos desesperados. "Ajude-me, por favor!"

"Eu não posso," Bella disse. "Este é um problema que você mesmo criou, e você tem que descobrir como corrigi-lo."

"Alice, me diga o que eu preciso fazer!" ele pediu, mas Alice foi embora, a cabeça mantida firmemente alta apesar das lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos.

"O que você vê no futuro para você e Jasper?" Bella correu para alcançar o avanço rápido de Alice.

Alice deixou correr as lágrimas. "Nada. Eu não consigo ver nada. É como se houvesse uma parede preta bloqueando a minha visão. E isso me assusta."

* * *

As câmaras do Conselho no palácio ficaram em silêncio quando o Imperador dos Nove se levantou de seu assento e se aproximou da beira do estrado. A especulação corria alto quanto a razão desta Grande Reunião do Conselho ser chamada e o salão estava lotado a plena capacidade com os membros do Conselho, políticos e curiosos. Centenas de lentes de câmeras focadas nele.

Havia aqueles que estavam certos de que o Imperador estava prestes a anunciar a união de sua filha com o Príncipe de Por Tangeles e os políticos entre eles tinham se esforçado para fazer aberturas amigáveis com os membros do conselho de Por Tangeles, enviando presentes caros para aqueles que tinham influência com o rei. Outros achavam que o Imperador ia anunciar um aumento de impostos, porque as dificuldades financeiras da Federação eram bem conhecidas. Grupos de oposição fiscais já tinham preparados discursos contraditórios e um estava ocupado organizando um protesto.

Nenhum deles estava preparado para o que o Imperador disse.

"Por minha autoridade como Imperador dos Nove, é ordenado que pesquisas para companheiros sejam suspensas até que a rebelião termine."

O protocolo foi quebrado. Havia ofegos altos, gritos de choque e alguns gritos de indignação. Edward continuou como se ele não tivesse ouvido nada.

"Por minha autoridade como Imperador dos Nove, todos os drones sobre planetas que estão em um estado de rebelião contra a Federação são daqui, e para sempre, livres. Além disso, qualquer drone que pegar em armas em defesa da Federação será concedido cidadania plena com todos os direitos e privilégios".

Nenhuma das gravações foi capaz de capturar as duas últimas palavras da declaração do Imperador. O pandemônio havia estourado e sua voz abafada pelo barulho de alguns regozijos e o som de pés batendo, mas eles mal podiam ser ouvidos.

Edward se virou para Bella e estendeu a mão para ela. Bella se levantou e tomou-a, seus olhos olhando cegamente para o tumulto. "Assim seja", Edward disse baixinho, apertando sua mão.

"Assim seja", Bella ecoou. Seu coração estava batendo forte, mas com a sua mão na dele, ela poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Ela ergueu o queixo e deixou que o barulho pulasse sobre ela.

* * *

"O que posso dizer?" James respondeu à pergunta que estava sendo feita por um dos repórteres que o cercava. "Aquela puta humana está determinada a destruir o próprio tecido da nossa sociedade. O que ela não contava é com a lealdade de nossos drones. Eles fazem parte de nossa família e eles nos amam. Então, não, não temam qualquer revolta e desconsiderem quaisquer rumores que vocês ouvirem sobre drones fugindo em massa, isso são mentiras plantadas pela Federação para minar a confiança de vocês." Ele disse as palavras 'fugindo em massa', com sarcasmo profundo como se a ideia dos drones fugindo de bom grado da sua escravidão era demasiado ridícula para sequer considerar.

"Você realmente tem de ficar impressionado com um cara que pode mentir tão bem", disse Rose, desligando a tela. "Bombas poderiam estar voando e navios explodindo no fundo e ele estar lá dizendo, com uma cara séria, 'Nada para ver aqui, pessoal. Circulando'".

Bella, Esme e Rose estavam nas salas de armazenamento do palácio, arrumando algumas caixas de roupa do pai de Edward para levar para o centro de refugiados. Bella não queria ver os vídeos mais. Raramente eles eram positivos estes dias, mas Rose insistiu para permanecer atualizada e levava a tela visual portátil em todos os lugares, até mesmo para os banhos.

Era difícil acreditar que tinha passado uma semana desde que eles tinham emitido a Proclamação. Parecia um longo dia sem fim. Bella e Edward estavam exaustos, tirando algumas horas de sono onde pudessem. Eles pareciam sempre estar brincando depega-pega, com outra crise iniciando antes que a última houvesse sido totalmente resolvida.

Drones estavam vindo de toda a galáxia, escapando de seus donos e se afastavam em navios e do planeta esperando chegar a Volterra. Uma estrada de ferro subterrânea meio que havia surgido para ajudar na fuga dos drones, embora os detalhes fossem sombrios. Uma coisa era clara: ela estava sendo financiado por alguém com um monte de dinheiro.

Histórias horríveis estavam circulando. Até Edward emitir outra proclamação dois dias atrás, não era ilegal bater ou matar um drone e muitos que tentaram escapar encontraram destinos terríveis. Caçadores de recompensas e apanhadores-de-drones multiplicaram com o aumento repentino no negócio. Alguns dos drones mais altos cortaram suas caudas, na esperança de "passar" como Betas com identidades falsas adquiridas de fontes questionáveis.

O processamento de todos os recém-chegados era um trabalho enorme. Edward tinha transferido muitas das pessoas que trabalharam nas bases de dados da pesquisa sobre os companheiros para o registro das tropas de drones novos, de modo que haveria tão poucas pessoas sem trabalho quanto possível. Para a surpresa de Bella, eles também tiveram um bom número de voluntários. Embora não tivesse havido um movimento de abolição ativa, parecia que tinha havido uma corrente de oposição à escravidão dos drones.

Suprimentos eram escassos. Muitos dos drones vieram somente com as roupas do corpo, com fome e com medo da morte se o Imperador e a Imperatriz não mantivessem suas promessas. Bella tinha usado alguns dos seus fundos de Imperatriz para comprar um antigo hotel para dar aos drones um lugar para viver até que eles pudessem ser transferidos para campos de treinamento, que, é claro, levantou a questão de quem iria treiná-los. Edward persuadiu alguns de seus professores de combate a sair da aposentadoria para que pudessem conceber um novo programa de treinamento que transformaria os drones em soldados adequados. Drones que tinham experiência em segurança ou guarda-costas encontraram-se promovidos para oficiais nas novas unidades.

Dois planetas, Kebi e Fenix, tinham apressadamente alterado suas constituições, proibindo a entrada de drones para o serviço militar ou viver como homens livres em seu planeta. Edward suspirou em frustração quando ele ouviu isso. "Um gesto simbólico que não irá fazer nada, a não ser custar o dinheiro das pessoas que eles mal podem pagar. Os tribunais inter-planetários vão derrubá-los, porque as leis de um planeta não podem contradizer a lei da Federação. Eles vão lutar por isso no tribunal, é claro, e arrastar pelo maior tempo possível, mas a decisão do tribunal já é uma conclusão já tomada. O que eu não entendo é por que eles fariam isso."

"Os políticos por trás disso vão ficar com o crédito por tentar pelos seus constituintes que se opõem à emancipação, mesmo se os tribunais os derrubarem" Bella disse. "Se for algo parecido com o que eu vi no meu planeta, eles irão então condenar os tribunais".

Agora, esta tarde, Bella estava procurando nos armazéns do palácio por qualquer coisa que poderia ser usado para ajudar os drones carentes. Parecia que nenhum membro da família real nunca jogava nada fora e prometia ser um longo processo.

Esme fez um som baixo, sufocado e Bella foi ver o que havia causado. Esme estava ajoelhada na frente de uma caixa, tinha nas mãos um pequeno pedaço de tecido. Enquanto Bella se aproximava, ela podia ver que era uma pequena túnica. "Isto era de Edward," Esme disse, com a voz trêmula. "Eu fiz isso para ele quando ele era um bebê."

Bella se ajoelhou ao lado dela e colocou os braços ao redor de Esme, que agora tinha lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas. Ela apertou Bella forte e deitou a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Esme, o que há de errado? Por que você está chorando?"

"Eu quero ter outro filho", desabafou Esme. "Carlisle não vai sequer pensar na ideia."

"Por que não?"

Esme sentou-se e esfregou a pequena túnica com seus polegares. "Ele acha que nós fizemos algo terrivelmente errado ao criar nossos filhos para que eles ficassem desse jeito."

"Isso é besteira", disse Rose. "Você praticamente criou Edward, não é? E olha como ele ficou."

Esme balançou a cabeça. "Talvez Carlisle esteja certo. Nós mimamos James, talvez tenhamos poupado muito ele ou não o disciplinamos como se deveria. Ele era tão doce quando era pequeno. É difícil acreditar que" Ela cortou a frase, seus olhos na túnica de bebê. "Seus irmãos sempre admiravam ele, o adoravam. Mas eu nunca teria sonhado que iriam seguir James em algo como isso."

"Esme, não é culpa sua," Bella insistiu.

"Os três têm seus comunicadores programados para rejeitar quaisquer cartas de mim." Esme colocou a pequena túnica de volta na caixa, colocando-a ternamente em cima de outras roupas antes dela fechar a tampa. "Eu ainda os amo, Bella."

"Claro que sim. Você é a mãe deles", disse Rose. "Quer que eu fale com Carlisle?"

"Não!" Esme ficou alarmado. "Ele ficaria chateado, eu tenho certeza, se ele souber que eu estava falando com você sobre tais... assuntos íntimos".

O Communicator de Rose tocou e ela olhou para ele. "Alice diz que há algo que temos de ver."

_ Ah, não, o que é agora,_ Bella pensou e preparou-se para um ataque enquanto Rose virava para ela a tela e selecionava o vídeo.

O homem que apareceu na tela parecia familiar, mas Bella não poderia lembrar-se de onde, mas quando ele continuou a falar, ela percebeu com um choque que era o homem que tinha sido atingido pela rocha na manhã de sua mudança para o palácio.

"Eu estava errado. Tão errado. Se ela não é a Deusa, ela é certamente um presente enviado a nós por Ela. A Imperatriz correu pelo chão áspero para me ajudar quando eu não tinha feito nada senão insultá-la, arriscou sua própria segurança em uma multidão que poderia tê-la machucado. Com suas próprias mãos, ela cuidava de mim até que a ajuda pode ser localizada. Eu estou muito envergonhado de como eu a tratei."

"Ele é apresentador de um popular programa de entrevistas", disse Rose "Tê-lo do nosso lado pode ser muito benéfico para a causa. Bom trabalho, B. Talvez você devesse dar-lhe uma entrevista ou algo assim."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não saberia o que dizer."

Eles terminaram de reunir as roupas e Rosalie e Bella partiram para o campo de refugiados. Algumas de suas próprias roupas estavam nas malas que Rose e os drones do palácio carregavam. (Bella ficou chocada quando nenhum deles optou por deixar o seu serviço para entrar para o exército.) Um punhado de mulheres vieram com alguns dos drones. Algumas eram viúvas que tinham se apaixonado pelos drones que as serviam. Algumas tinham deixado para trás maridos, uma situação que exigiu que Bella transferisse alguns dos guardas do palácio para o acampamento drone.

Quando eles chegaram ao campo de refugiados, Bella foi cercada. Tanya não tinha exagerado quando disse que os drones amavam Bella. Alguns deles usavam ainda imagens dela fixadas as suas roupas. Todos queriam tocá-la, o que Bella tentou suportar estoicamente, mesmo que ela odiasse ter mãos de estranhos sobre ela. Tanya foi surpreendentemente gentil quando ela moveu a multidão poucos metros para trás da Imperatriz.

Ela e Rose começaram a passar as roupas. Um homem e uma mulher se ajoelharam na frente dela e Bella automaticamente estendeu a túnica de uma mulher para ela. Bella ficou surpresa ao reconhecê-la: a mulher de cabelo ruivo que tentou se apresentar a Bella nos banhos só para ter Tanya batendo seu bastão para bloquear seu caminho.

"Não, Imperatriz, obrigada. Nós não precisamos de roupas", disse o homem. Ele e a mulher juntaram as mãos, olhando nervosamente um para o outro. "Viemos até a senhora para pedir que você realize nossa cerimônia de casamento."

"Casamento?" Bella repetiu. Drones não poderiam ter companheira - _Ou poderiam?_ Se eles tivessem os mesmos direitos que os outros cidadãos...

"Eu-eu não tenho certeza de que posso", disse Bella. "Eu não sou uma sacerdote."

O homem curvou-se mais, tocando sua testa na barra da túnica de Bella. "Você é uma encarnação viva da Deusa. Você é a única que combina as almas dos companheiros que se encontram".

"Eu ... hum ... não posso responder agora," Bella disse. "Eu vou estar de volta aqui amanhã e eu vou te dizer, então."

Na volta pra casa, Rose tinha uma aparência sombria "O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando", disse Rose. "Você está pensando que eles não podem casar. A lei não permite isso. Você realmente vai negar-lhes o direito do casamento, B? Eu acho que você entende porque eu me identifico com isso. Você pode justificar não gastar recursos preciosos para sair e encontrar uma parceira compatível para eles, porque eles são inférteis, mas eles devem ter os mesmos direitos que todos os outros malditos quando se trata de se casar com a pessoa que amam."

"Eu preciso discutir isso com Edward."

"Não, você não precisa", disse Rose, sua voz afiada. "Você é a Imperatriz e você tem a mesma porra de poderes legislativos que ele tem."

"Seja como for, eu não posso fazer alguma coisa neste momento sem falar com ele. Nós somos parceiros, Rose, e a opinião dele é importante para mim."

"Então, toda a sua conversa sobre o direito de liberdade e igualdade foi apenas besteira." Rose olhou para Bella, os braços cruzados sobre os amplos seios. "Se você não fizer isso, Bella, você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que você fosse."

Bella queria procurar Edward logo que chegou ao palácio, mas ela foi ver os bebês primeiro. Alice estava de babá hoje. Rose partiu para seus próprios aposentos, ainda irritada, a julgar pela forma como ela andou pelo corredor.

Bella encontrou os bebês já colocados para seu cochilo da tarde, quando ela entrou no quarto do ninho. A cabeça de Victoria estava deitada na barriga do Pequeno Carlisle e Nessie estava calmamente brincando com os dedos dos pés. Ela soltou um arrulhar encantada quando viu sua mãe e estendeu os braços no gesto universal dos filhos para serem pegos. Bella se inclinou sobre o ninho e deu-lhe um beijo e um carinho, mas deixou-a onde estava. Sua própria programação podia ser agitada e irregular estes dias, mas ela queria dar às crianças a estabilidade da rotina.

Alice estava deitada no sofá, apática e abatida. Ela tinha perdido peso durante a última semana, um motivo de preocupação em alguém tão pequeno. Ela não estava comendo nem dormindo bem. Seu rosto estava pálido e abatido e não havia dúvida de que ela estava tão miserável sem Jasper quanto ele estava sem ela. Alice estava dormindo em uma cama no quarto dos bebês, e Jasper dormia no chão do aposento deles na porta de ligação, a ponta de sua cauda cutucando por baixo da porta, como se estivesse desesperado para fazer qualquer coisa para estar mais perto de sua companheira.

"Isso não pode continuar", disse Bella. "Levante-se, Alice. Você precisa falar com Jasper e resolver isso. Você não está fazendo nada além de ficar no sofá o dia todo, lamentando pela sua vida. Você quer ficar com ele, não é?"

"Sim", Alice sussurrou. "Mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas eu não posso viver como nós estávamos, Bella."

"Você não pode viver assim também. Eu vou encontrá-lo."

Ele não estava longe. Ele estava sentado na porta de ligação e parecia que não tinha se movido daquele local havia dias. Sua túnica estava amassada e enrugada e seu cabelo esticado descontroladamente sobre a sua cabeça, exceto no local plano onde ele apertou contra a porta a cada noite, enquanto dormia, seu corpo instintivamente se esforçando para ouvir Alice respirar.

"Alice, venha aqui", Bella ordenou.

Alice obedeceu, a cabeça abaixada. Ela arrastou com ela o cobertor que ela estava usando no sofá como se desse a ela alguma segurança. Os olhos de Jasper vagavam sobre ela, bebendo a visão dela como um homem sedento no deserto. Alice simplesmente ficou ali, com os olhos presos no chão. Foi um pouco antes de ele se ajoelhar a seus pés e falar.

"Eu quero pedir perdão. Tive tempo mais do que suficiente para considerar as minhas ações e a forma como eu te tratei, mais do que tempo suficiente para compreender porque é que eu perdi você. Estou apenas pedindo, por favor, Alice, deixe-me ficar na periferia da sua vida. Deixe-me vê-la, mesmo que apenas de longe. Deixe-me ver a minha filha. Dói respirar sem o seu cheiro no ar."

Alice começou a chorar e fez o que ela queria: ela correu para os braços dele. Jasper envolveu seu corpo minúsculo com o seu próprio, estremecendo.

Bella sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dela quando ela saiu.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oiee pervinha, voltando aos cronogramas normais, acabou as ferias kkkkkkkkk**

**Posts toda segunda e quinta \o/**

**Agora ao cap, sabia que a alice não ia aguentar muito tempo longe do Jazz, kkkkkk, mas pelo menos esperemos que ele aprendeu a lição u.u**

**Ow Bella levando uma bronca da Rosie, mas não é o momento para ter mais bebês, não com o nojento do James destilando veneno e com certeza planejando aprontar com nosso casal favorito.**

**Ain tadinha da Esme, alguem mais quer espancar James, por fazer a pobre Esme tão triste?**

**Ow a libertação dos drones não está tão bem, mas ja era de se esperar ne.**

**Logico que os drones iam querer casar ne, e com certeza a Rose se indentifica por ser lesbica, ou ex-lesbica kkk**

**Vamos ver como essa situação vai acabar, na quinta feira**

**ENtão bora comentar povo pervo**

**bjss e fuii**


	16. 15 - Meet the Empress

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Quinze - **_**Meet the Empress - Conheça a Imperatriz**_

_..._

Como Alice estava "de certa forma ocupada", Bella ficou com as crianças. Ela enviou uma mensagem para o comunicador de Edward que ela gostaria de falar com ele, quando ele teve um momento de sobra e depois se deixou cair com um suspiro ao lado de seus bebês. Ela gentilmente puxou a cauda de Nessie para fora da boca dela e fez uma nota mental para dizer a Edward que a colocação do chip nas crianças seria de manhã. Ela deve ter cochilado, porque ela acordou quando Edward deitou atrás dela, acariciando seu pescoço. Bella estendeu a mão e sentiu os travesseiros vazios.

"Eles estão com Alice e Jasper", Edward disse, antes que ela pudesse perguntar.

"E está tudo bem com Alice e Jasper?"

"Eles pareciam estar muito concentrados na conversa e Alice não estava vazando, o que eu tomei como um bom sinal."

_"Chorando_, lembra?" Bella o corrigiu, escondendo o sorriso.

"Recebi sua mensagem. Lamento que tenha demorado tanto tempo para eu voltar. Havia formulários de requisição, reuniões com ministros..." ele suspirou. "Se houvesse dois de mim, ainda não teria tempo suficiente no dia para fazer tudo isso."

"Eu preciso passar mais tempo no escritório," Bella refletiu. Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

Edward deu uma mordidinha na sua orelha e arrepios se formaram em sua pele. "Não, Bella, eu preciso de você fazendo o que você está fazendo. Preciso de alguém em quem eu possa confiar relatando as condições para mim, e cuidando do nosso povo."

"Edward, você sabe que alguns dos drones trouxeram mulheres com eles quando escaparam de seus planetas de origem. Eu fui solicitada a realizar uma cerimônia de união de um casal hoje."

A respiração de Edward prendeu em sua garganta. "Oh", ele disse.

"Sim, _Oh_ está certo", respondeu Bella. "Edward, eu não sabia o que dizer. Se eles são cidadãos com direito pleno, é lógico que eles devem ter o direito de ter um companheiro, assim como todos os outros."

"As pessoas vão ficar muito desconfortáveis com a ideia", disse Edward. "Na verdade, eu estou um pouco desconfortável com isso."

É claro que ele estava. Menos de um ano atrás, ele havia matado um drone por se atrever a colocar as mãos em sua companheira. Bella ainda não tinha certeza se Edward os via como sendo totalmente _pessoas_, mas ele estava tentando.

"Eu lhes disse que lhes daria uma resposta amanhã."

"Eles não podem ter filhos," Edward meditou.

"Ser casado não é apenas sobre ter filhos. É também sobre _isto_." Ela indicou as mãos unidas, o ninho em torno deles, a conversa.

"Eu sei. Eu estava sentindo pena deles. Pequeno Carlisle e Nessie trouxeram alegria para minha vida que nunca imaginei."

"Para mim também," Bella disse. A maternidade era maravilhosa, mas ter bebês tão adoráveis que não choravam ou sujavam fraldas era incrível.

"E muitas pessoas irão opor-se se uma mulher fértil for retirada do banco de dados."

"E que tal inseminação artificial? Vocês têm alguma coisa assim?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Eu acho que o meu tradutor cometeu um erro."

Bella estava feliz que ela estava de costas para ele para que ele não visse seu rubor estilo fogo de motor de tão vermelho, quando ela explicasse o processo.

"Deusa, Bella, o seu mundo era um lugar estranho. Seus homens podem se autoestimular?"

Oh, Deus, isso era _não_ uma conversa que ela pensou em ter algum dia com ele. Certamente, Betas, que não eram tão ligados ao cheiro, como Alfas, seriam capazes de... "Sim, eles podem.".

"Eu suponho que é compreensível, então, porque eles não valorizam o sexo como nós."

Bella decidiu que era hora de trazê-los de volta ao tópico. "O que devo fazer sobre o pedido do casal?".

Ele suspirou e rolou de costas, arrastando-a com ele. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. "Você está certa. Nós prometemos-lhes os direitos de um cidadão em troca da defesa da Federação. Nós não podemos fazer uma exceção a esses direitos e proibi-los de ter companheiros. Isto não vai ser uma decisão popular, no entanto.".

"Os direitos não devem ser dependentes de um concurso de popularidade," Bella disse.

"No entanto, eu não tenho certeza que você deve realizar a cerimônia. Vou enviar uma mensagem para Carlisle e pedir-lhe para vir para o café da manhã, para que possamos discutir o assunto."

"O que vamos fazer com as mulheres que fugiram de seus maridos com seus drones? Eu sei que os Volturi não tem qualquer tipo de divórcio, mas, bem... talvez devêssemos."

"Você disse '_nós_'." Edward disse.

Ela o olhou fixamente.

"Você incluiu-se como Volturi," Edward explicou. "Isso me deixa feliz."

E então ele fez uma coisa extraordinária.

Ele sorriu.

Claro, estava torto, os músculos faciais não acostumados a serem puxado naquelas direções, mas fez seu coração pular ao vê-lo. "Edward! Você está _sorrindo_!"

"Eu tenho praticado", ele admitiu, com uma ponta de orgulho na voz.

Ela beijou seus lábios levemente. "Você tem um sorriso muito bonito", elogiou.

"Eu gosto quando você sorri, também", disse Edward. "Ele faz os seus olhos brilharem e buracos aparecerem em seu rosto."

"_Covinhas_", Bella disse. "É assim que nós as chamamos".

Ele beijou as duas bochechas. "Eu gosto delas. Mas, quanto a sua declaração sobre o divórcio, eu não posso aceitar isso. A união combina as almas das duas pessoas. Isso não pode ser desfeito por qualquer ação mortal."

"Na minha cultura, tínhamos casamento religioso e o casamento secular."

"Bella, eu não posso mudar a união. Ela foi criada pela própria Deusa."

Ela respirou fundo. "Talvez o governo e a religião não devessem se misturar."

Ele pareceu confuso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Nem todo mundo acredita na tua religião, Edward, mas as leis da Federação são baseadas em cima dela."

Aquele olhar perplexo ainda não tinha deixado o rosto dele. "Nossas leis impõem o que é certo"

"Por _sua_ definição, talvez," Bella disse. "Outros podem sentir de forma diferente, mas eles têm que viver de acordo com as regras da sua fé."

"Nós temos a liberdade de religião, Bella."

"Não, inteiramente não. Se suas instituições seculares são baseadas em sua religião."

"No que mais eles poderiam basear-se, que não seja a nossa cultura?"

Oh, Deus... Provavelmente, seria necessário uma semana para ela explicar o humanismo, e as obras de Locke, Hobbs e Rousseau, e o conceito do Contrato Social. Ela ia ter que adiar esta discussão em particular. "Oh, eu quase esqueci." Bella mudou de assunto e disse a ele sobre o homem que ela havia resgatado e seu vídeo pedindo desculpas a ela.

"Seu nome é Alec," Edward disse. "Eu descobri quem ele era pelos vídeos discutindo o mais recente escândalo da Imperatriz depois que aconteceu. Talvez devêssemos marcar uma entrevista."

"Isso é o que Rosalie disse, mas eu não... Quer dizer, eu não posso..."

"Você pode," ele disse suavemente. "Você pode fazer qualquer coisa, Bella. Qualquer um que pode enfrentar os rugidos de um Grande Conselho indignado pode lidar com um falante."

_Falante._ Isso era um bom nome para eles. Seu rosto estava vermelho de novo. "Eu não acho que-" ela começou.

Ele colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela. "Eu sei. Você é tímida. Mas pode ser bom para o povo conhecer a Imperatriz deles."

Bella suspirou. Ele concordou em permitir que os drones casassem, embora o deixasse desconfortável. Certamente ela poderia fazer isso por ele. Consenso. "Tudo bem, se você acha que é uma boa ideia."

Ele sorriu para ela novamente e seu coração acelerou. Os olhos dele escureceram. "Gostaria de ouvir outra boa ideia?" ele perguntou, sua voz sedosa e sedutora.

Cara, e como!

* * *

Foi Rose quem sugeriu que Bella devia vestir branco para a entrevista. "Isso faz você parecer jovem e inocente", Rose explicou.

"Para _você,_ talvez," Bella disse com uma risada. "Por tudo que você sabe, eles veem o branco como uma cor ousada e sexy."

Rose tinha aparecido antes que Alice chegasse para ir para os banhos, surpreendentemente humilde e contida, e pediu a Bella para perdoá-la por suas palavras duras de ontem. Bella disse que ela já tinha. Ela sabia que Rose estava preocupada que Bella fosse tomar o caminho mais fácil, e que pudesse comprometer seu compromisso com os direitos dos drones como tantos políticos na Terra tinham comprometido e não conseguiram manter as promessas sobre questões controversas. Foi difícil para Rose confiar.

"Vire a cabeça para cima", Rose comandou.

Alice franziu o cenho. "Eu ainda acho que ela deve usar as joias. Ela é da realeza, não uma mãe suburbana."

"Muito perturbador", disse Rose. "Gente, sério, confiem em mim. Eu estava em Relações Públicas. Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Ela puxou o cabelo de Bella para trás e prendeu-o atrás de sua cabeça, e então aplicou a maquiagem de Bella com um toque leve, hábil.

Edward não gostou. Ele olhou para o rosto dela com curiosidade e, então, esfregou o dedo na bochecha, examinando a mancha de maquiagem em seu dedo. "Por que você tem a pintura em seu rosto?"

Rose retocou de leve o local que ele havia tocado. "Sem isso, ela vai ser iluminada sob as luzes e seu rosto ficará todo brilhante."

"Seus lábios não são normalmente desta cor", disse Edward. "É enganoso pintar ela de cores diferentes do que ela realmente é." Ele inclinou a cabeça, a testa franzida. "O que você fez com as pálpebras dela?"

"Edward, _por favor,_ apenas confie em mim, ok?" Rose respondeu.

Eles tinham condições para esta entrevista. Ele seria realizado no Palácio e Edward e Tanya compareciam. (Edward ainda não confiava totalmente em Alec, apesar de sua aparente conversão). Não haveria nenhuma pergunta sobre religião, ou milagres, ou o endeusamento de Bella.

Esta manhã, eles haviam levado os bebês para ter seus chips tradutores instalados. Mesmo que o médico prometesse que era indolor e que não havia perigo, Bella estava um nó de ansiedade. Ela segurou cada bebê, por sua vez no colo (Alice não conseguiu assistir), enquanto o médico apertou um objeto parecido com uma arma em suas cabeças injetando assim o chip, curando o tecido quase instantaneamente. Depois disso, as crianças dormiram profundamente, e Edward estava se divertindo por Bella ter que verificar a cabeça deles várias vezes para assegurar que eles estavam bem.

No café da manhã, Bella e Edward tinham tomado uma decisão, e Carlisle concordou: Bella não poderia realizar a cerimônia. Se ela fizesse isso, seria como declarar de uma forma muito pública que ela tinha a autoridade da Deusa e era uma declaração que eles não podiam fazer. Em vez disso, Alto Sacerdote Carlisle iria realizar a cerimônia e Bella iria servir como testemunha. A noiva de cabelo ruivo, Kate, chorou de alegria quando Bella disse a ela, de forma alguma decepcionada por ter a versão Volturi do Papa realizando sua cerimônia de casamento e com a Imperatriz dos Nove como sua testemunha.

Imediatamente após a entrevista, Alec e seu cinegrafista iriam seguir Bella para o Templo, onde Carlisle iria realizar a primeira cerimônia de casamento drone. Era uma importante ocasião, a história sendo criada e Bella se sentiu orgulhosa de ser parte disso. Não importava o que acontecesse com a rebelião, ela seria capaz de ter conforto em saber que ela tinha feito a coisa certa.

Bella se acovardou quando chegaram à porta da sala onde Alec estava montando os equipamentos com sua equipe de filmagem. "Eu mudei de ideia. Não quero fazer isso."

"Você vai", disse Rose, e empurrou-a sem piedade através da porta.

Alec e seu cinegrafista ajoelharam-se e curvaram-se profundamente. A voz de Bella tremeu quando ela mandou-os levantar e seus joelhos tremeram quando ela sentou-se em uma almofada ao lado da pequena mesa. As luzes eram cegantes, e sentar sob elas era tão quente quanto escorregar na piscina nos banhos, mas não tão relaxante. Uma xícara de café tinha sido colocada sobre a mesa à sua frente, e Bella respirou seu aroma quente e rico. Ela pegou a xícara e Edward estava lá antes que ela pudesse tomar um gole. Ele colocou a mão sobre ela. "Não até que ele seja provado", disse ele.

Um dos drones do palácio pegou a xícara e derramou um pouco do líquido quente na palma da sua mão e sorveu-o. Quando ele não caiu morto por causa de veneno, Edward devolveu a xícara para Bella, que bebeu com um suspiro de prazer. Ela estava muito desconfortável em ter provadores, com o conhecimento de que alguém poderia morrer por causa de veneno que seria para ela, mas reduzia um pouco da ansiedade de Edward sobre sua segurança.

Alec sentou-se sobre a almofada, do outro lado da mesa. "Imperatriz, muito obrigado por ter concordado em falar comigo", disse ele, como se a abertura não tivesse sido feito por Edward. "Antes de começar, devo pedir o seu perdão pelos nomes terríveis dos quais eu a chamei."

"Está esquecido," Bella disse. "Estou feliz que você não foi gravemente ferido por aquela pedra."

"Aquela pedra foi uma bênção, e eu sou grato à pessoa que a lançou. Sem ela, eu nunca teria tido a honra de conhecê-la."

Bella corou. "Isto é muito amável da sua parte."

Alec inclinou a cabeça. "Eu imagino que você precise de algumas palavras amáveis agora. Você tem enfrentado uma série de críticas."

"É compreensível. Edward e eu estamos fazendo grandes mudanças na sociedade Volturi e eu tenho certeza que as pessoas estão com medo por isso. Mudança nunca é fácil, especialmente em grande escala."

"Seu mundo teve uma guerra quando seus drones foram libertados, não foi?"

"Nós nunca tivemos _drones_," Bella disse. "Tivemos escravos, mas eles não eram como os drones Volturi. A única diferença física era a cor de sua pele."

"O que tinha de errado com a pele deles?"

"Não tinha nada de _errado_. Sua pele era marrom, mais escura do que as pessoas que os escravizaram. Os proprietários de escravos eram da minha cor."

"Eles foram escravizados porque eram pessoas marrons?"

"Mais ou menos."

Alec claramente pensou que aquilo era loucura, mas ele foi educado o suficiente para não comentar. "Seu planeta teve que lutar uma guerra civil para libertá-los, está correto?"

"Não o planeta, apenas minha nação." Bella considerou explicar que a guerra civil não era apenas sobre a escravidão, mas explicar todos os fatores envolvidos levaria horas.

"O que aconteceu com os dr- com os _escravos_ depois da guerra?"

"Foi ruim para eles", disse Bella. "As pessoas foram muito cruéis. Meu país não impôs leis para protegê-los como a Federação vai fazer." Bella pensou que para Lincoln foi mais fácil. Lincoln não estava tentando ganhar a igualdade para os escravos, apenas um fim ao sistema de escravidão.

"Você está preocupada com sua perda de popularidade?"

"Eu estou preocupada que o meu povo está descontente, mas, novamente, eu entendo o porquê. Estas são grandes mudanças. No entanto, penso que com o tempo as pessoas vão ver que era o melhor."

"Você acredita que a escravidão seja um mau moral?"

_Gelo fino_, ela se alertou. "Fui criada para acreditar que ninguém deve possuir uma outra pessoa, que todos devem ter os mesmos direitos e determinar o seu próprio destino", Bella disse com cuidado.

"Você está ciente de que outro bebê menina chocou esta manhã?"

Bella congelou, chocado com a sua brusca mudança de tema e pela notícia em si. "Não, eu não sabia."

"A mulher está alegando que você colocou as mãos sobre ela e a abençoou uma semana antes de ela dar à luz."

Ela deveria saber que um repórter tentaria esgueirar-se nas questões que ele desejava perguntar. Até então, ela tinha quase esquecido que estava sendo entrevistado. "O sexo de seu bebê já estava determinado antes de ela me conhecer."

Alec não parecia satisfeito com a resposta, mas aceitou-a e seguiu em frente. "O exército que você está levantando é para a proteção da Federação ou invasão de Lapush?"

"Lapush é _parte_ da Federação, apesar de estar sendo afirmado o contrário".

"James disse algumas coisas muito duras sobre você, Imperatriz."

"Eu poderia estar incomodada se eu me importava com a opinião dele," Bella respondeu. "Por que eu deveria estar preocupada com a opinião de um homem que mata inocentes para seu próprio progresso?"

"Ele alega que os vídeos foram encenados pela Federação." Alec disse isso não como argumento, mas para oferecer-lhe a informação.

Bella bufou. "Sim, e de acordo com as alegações dele, os drones de Lapush não deixaram seus proprietários, então o centro de refugiados deve estar vazio. Acho que um monte de Volturi nesta cidade poderia testemunhar de forma diferente."

"O presidente de Kebian está prometendo ficar na porta do Templo para impedir a cerimônia de união drone hoje."

Como é que a notícia do casamento drone se espalhou tão rápido? "Que bom que há duas portas, então."

A cauda de Alec pulou em diversão. "Obrigado, Imperatriz, por falar comigo hoje."

Bella inclinou a cabeça para ele educadamente. "E obrigado por me ter em seu programa."

Isso tinha sido muito mais fácil do que ela esperava. Bella se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até onde Edward e Tanya estavam. Ela se derreteu em seus braços, colocando a cabeça dela contra ele. Juntos, eles caminharam a curta distância até o Templo, Edward e Bella de mãos dadas. Eles entraram pela porta lateral. Bella esperava que o presidente de Kebian não estivesse muito desapontado por ter sido roubado do seu lugar sob os holofotes.

Carlisle os esperava no altar, a noiva e o noivo já ajoelhados em frente a ele. Kate deu a Bella um sorriso feliz, animado e um pequeno aceno.

A rotunda do templo estava lotada com drones. Quando Bella e Edward entraram, todos eles caíram de joelhos, como um campo de trigo curvando-se com um vento forte. Em um ambiente com um grupo tão grande como este, a etiqueta não exigia que eles todos se ajoelhassem, que eles tenham escolhido fazer isso foi uma homenagem comovente. A voz de Bella rachou quando ela disse a eles para levantarem.

A cerimônia começou, a voz de Carlisle subindo e descendo na cadência familiar do votos. Edward apertou a mão de Bella e falou em silêncio "Eu aceito", nas horas apropriados, como se estivesse comprometendo-se para ela novamente. Lágrimas tremiam pelos cílios de Bella.

Assim que Carlisle pronunciou-os como duas almas, unidos como um só, a sala explodiu em aplausos, urros e barulho de pés. Ninguém tentou impedir o casal com a tradicional parada enquanto corriam pelo corredor central para as portas, quase derrubando o surpreso presidente de Kebian. Bella não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco quando eles passaram por ele. Algumas das amigas de Kate alinhadas nos degraus do templo jogaram grãos no novo casal. Kate riu e sacudiu a cabeça, seu cabelo brilhando como uma moeda de um centavo nova à luz do sol.

Na base dos degraus, os manifestantes estavam apenas começando a se reunir, e ficaram moles como velas sem vento quando eles viram que era tarde demais. Bella disse um silencioso agradecimento a quem tinha os informado mal quanto ao horário. Drones se alinharam nos degraus, impedindo-os de ver, enquanto Kate e seu companheiro passavam correndo.

Enquanto ela observava o casal, Bella sentiu seu espírito se elevar. Ela teria que lembrar isso em seus dias mais escuros, que ainda há um grande apoio lá fora, mesmo se as vozes furiosas fossem mais altas.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oiee pervinha, to morrida, era pra ter postado antes, mas só agora consegui entrar aki**

**Ow casamento realmente correndo, que divooooooooo**

**Como será que a entrevista da bella será aceita pelo James?**

**Com certeza ele vai dizer algo, o cara adora aparecer ¬¬**

**Deixa eu ir**

**bjsss e nos vemos segunda.**


	17. 16 - Winning Hearts and Minds

_Traduzido por __Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo 16 - Winning Hearts and Minds - Ganhando Corações e Mentes**

Quando Bella voltou dos banhos na manhã seguinte, ela encontrou Edward no ninho, lendo um livro para os bebês. Pequeno Carlisle e Victoria deitados juntos na curva de seu braço, enquanto Nessie sentou em seu estômago, seguindo seu dedo com os olhos enquanto ele traçava as palavras sob as imagens coloridas. "Vamos caçar amanhã, bebê e eu, e vamos matar muuuuuuuitos animais! Nós vamos matar um kakunar; eles são muito saborosos! E vamos matar uma árvore cheia de zorbe para fazer um guisado!"

"Meu Deus, Edward, isso é horrível!" Bella explodiu, meio horrorizada meio rindo.

"O que?", perguntou ele. Nessie estava chateada porque ele tinha parado de ler e tentou usar as mãos em seu rosto para virar a cabeça de volta para o livro.

"É terrivelmente... sangrento, você não acha?"

"Era o meu livro favorito quando criança", disse ele na defensiva. Nessie bateu-lhe na cabeça com seu pequeno punho. Edward usou a sua cauda para levantá-la e deixá-la sobre os travesseiros no lado mais distante do ninho. Nessie fez beicinho por um momento e depois engatinhou de volta. "Esme e Carlisle devem ter lido isso para mim milhares de vezes. Carlisle até mesmo fazia o som do animal para mim, mas eu não sou muito bom nisso."

Bella se rendeu. Os contos de fada originais dos Grimm eram terrivelmente sangrentos, também. Ela supôs que as crianças sobreviveriam a esta bizarra Volturi Ah, os animais que você vai matar.

"A ma mã, mã" Nessie disse, tornando-se desesperada por uma solução para a situação da não-leitura.

Bella soltou um gritinho. "Ela acabou de dizer mamãe! Você ouviu isso?"

Edward acariciou sua filha. "Boa menina. Olhe o quão feliz você fez a sua mãe."

Bella pulou para o ninho e pegou Nessie em um abraço. "Você pode dizer isso de novo, Nessie?"

"Om ma ma," Nessie ofereceu.

Bella gritou e apertou-lhe. "Você é uma boa menina, Nessie! Tão inteligente! Você pode dizer, 'papai'? PAAA paai?"

"Pa pa pa," Nessie gritou, batendo palmas, balançando o rabo de alegria. Ela gostava desse jogo. Estes sons lhe rendiam abraços.

Pequeno Carlisle cutucou seu pai e colocou a mão sobre o estômago. "Os bebês precisam de seu café da manhã," Edward disse, colocando uma Nessie protestando debaixo do braço e ficando de pé. Nessie ficou mole e fez uma careta. "Vamos para a sala de jantar?"

Bella realmente não queria. Edward percebeu a hesitação dela. "O que foi?"

Bella puxou um travesseiro em seu colo e seguiu padrão do tecido com o dedo. "Quando entramos nos banhos esta manhã, todas as mulheres Kebian se levantaram e saíram." Rose tentou consolá-la. _"Quem se importa com o que os __idiotas__ língua de tubo pensam?",_ mas Bella tinha ficado magoada. Uma pequena parte dela sempre seria aquela triste, solitária e rejeitada da escola, que estava desesperada para que as pessoas gostassem dela, que se refugiou no mundo da fantasia dos livros. Logicamente, ela sabia que todos gostarem dela era uma impossibilidade, mas ainda não parou seus sentimentos de serem magoados.

"Você tem que mostrar a eles que eles não podem derrotá-la," disse Edward suavemente. "Você não pode se esconder por medo da rejeição."

Bella pensou que soava como um plano muito bom. Ela vinha fazendo isso toda a sua vida antes de vir para cá. Mas sua voz interior a repreendeu, _está na hora de crescer, Bella, e agir como uma rainha._

Ela endireitou os ombros. "Você está certo. Vamos."

A sala de jantar ficou em silêncio quando eles entraram. Bella fingiu não perceber enquanto se dirigiam para uma mesa ocupada por Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper. Rose e Emmett pareciam completamente não incomodados com o silêncio da sala enquanto Emmett alimentava Rose de seu próprio prato, uma cena tão sensual que fez Bella corar quando ela tomou seu lugar em uma almofada vazia.

O drone que veio para lavar suas mãos foi um dos que ajudou a mudar os móveis dos quartos da Imperatriz. Bella o cumprimentou e conversou enquanto ele trabalhava. Edward não rosnou, mas ele chegou mais perto de Bella e enrolou o rabo em volta da cintura dela. Uma pequena mesa foi trazida e colocada na frente dos bebês, que estavam aprendendo a se alimentar.

"Amante de drone!" alguém proferiu, claramente no silêncio da sala. Agora, Edward rosnou, os olhos procurando o culpado.

Bella fingiu que não tinha ouvido e agradeceu o drone educadamente.

Edward geralmente partia para a cozinha para cozinhar para os bebês, mas desta vez, ele permaneceu exatamente ao lado de Bella e fez um pedido para a sua refeição. Os olhos de Bella ficaram presos à mesa. A tensão era insuportável, o silêncio gritando em seus ouvidos.

Rose falou. "Emmett, nos ofereceram dois bilhetes para um jogo tatchy esta semana. Como é jogado?"

Emmett felizmente se lançou em um monólogo detalhado sobre as complexidades do tatchy e as virtudes de miríade de seu time favorito. Os olhos de Bella estavam vidrados. Esportes a entediavam, mas pelo menos isso era melhor do que o silêncio doloroso. Enquanto ele continuava falando, outros começaram a retomar suas conversas e em pouco tempo, a sala estava de volta ao normal.

O café da manhã chegou e um drone provou cada prato, colocando a comida na palma da mão antes de comer. Bella tinha percebido quando o drone tinha provado seu café ontem. Ela se perguntou se isso era apenas de boas maneiras, ou se havia outro significado para isto.

Edward provou novamente a comida dos bebês ele mesmo antes de colocar o prato sobre a pequena mesa na frente deles. Os três bebês compartilhavam a mesma almofada e eles saltaram ansiosos quando cheiraram a comida. Eles tentaram agarrar os pequenos pedaços de carne em suas mãos gordinhas e encher suas bocas, mas a coordenação deles ainda estava do lado 'duvidoso'. Metade dos pedaços nunca chegava à boca, caindo em seu colo, ou caindo para fora da almofada no chão. Bella tinha pena do drone que teria que limpar depois que eles saíssem. Os bebês, é claro, não viam nenhum problema em comer do chão, e Bella teve que detê-los, tendo que pegar suas caudas, puxando para impedir que mergulhassem embaixo da mesa para recuperar seus pedaços de comida perdidos.

Pequeno Carlisle deixou cair um pedaço de carne na frente de sua túnica e se contorcia tentando desalojá-lo. Tanya deslizou seus dedos longos dentro e rapidamente recuperou-o para ele. Assim que ela ergueu o pedaço ele comeu direto de seus dedos, bicando-o como um pássaro. Tanya fez um gorgolejo - uma pequena versão de uma risada, Bella percebeu com um sentimento de admiração.

"Pa!" Pequeno Carlisle disse.

"Eu não, pequeno príncipe," Tanya disse, e apontou para Edward. "Esse é o seu Pa".

"Pa," Pequeno Carlisle concordou e ofereceu a seu pai um pedaço de carne que ele recuperou do chão ao lado da almofada. Edward pegou com graciosos agradecimentos, colocando-o ao lado de seu prato, assim que Pequeno Carlisle olhou para longe.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci!" Emmett disse a Edward. "Aquela mulher Lauren, que você estava mantendo observada? Ela foi demitida da equipe de salto ontem."

Edward e Bella ficaram alertas imediatamente a menção de seu nome. "Por quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Ela fez um salto em uma viagem não autorizada para a Terra do século 21. Quando questionaram ela sobre isso, ela disse que, com as recuperações de companheiro interrompidas, ela estava com medo que ela nunca teria a chance de ver a Terra novamente."

"Eles podem dizer pelo login do saltador onde ela realmente foi?"

"Sim, eu perguntei, e parece que realmente era o seu destino."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho minhas dúvidas de que a nostalgia era a sua principal motivação." Mas o que poderia ser? Não havia dúvida na mente de Bella que a mulher estava tramando algo. Ela tinha o desejo de ignorar os direitos de Lauren como cidadã e mandar os guardas atrás dela, ter sua casa revistada e talvez até bater nela um pouco até que confesse.

Ela olhou para Alice, para ver se ela tinha qualquer visão e descobriu que Alice não estava escutando. Ela e Jasper estavam envolvidos em uma conversa tranquila. Era a primeira vez que Bella tinha estado perto de Jasper desde que Alice e ele se reconciliaram e ela notou uma diferença em seu comportamento imediatamente. Enquanto ele ainda estava muito respeitoso para com Bella, ele não dedicava para ela cada palavra e não houve mais daqueles olhares apaixonados que a tinham deixado tão desconfortável. Sua atenção estava em Alice, onde deveria estar. Bella poderia dizer que eles ainda não estavam completamente de volta para o que eles eram antes de Jasper se convencer de que Bella era uma deusa, mas eles estavam fazendo progresso.

Depois do almoço, ela foi com Edward para o seu escritório. Apesar do que ele disse sobre a necessidade dela trabalhar com as pessoas, ela sabia que ele precisava de sua ajuda. Ela encontrou Jenks no corredor do lado de fora, esperando por eles.

"Jenks! Que surpresa agradável." Bella levou-o para dentro e ofereceu-lhe uma almofada em sua mesa.

"Você já achou alguma coisa?"

"Eu achei", Jenks parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Eu descobri quem a mãe de Jacob era. Eu não a localizei ainda, mas agora que temos um nome, é apenas uma questão de tempo."

"Isso é maravilhoso. Quem era ela?"

"O nome dela é Didyme, companheira de Marcus. Ele era o presidente do país de Senna no planeta Ailezme na época, mas desde que Didyme foi embora, sua carreira se desvaneceu. Tenho poucos detalhes além do que Jacob disse a você, porque Marcus tentou manter o incidente quieto para evitar quaisquer repercussões políticas. Ela deu à luz a criança drone e seu marido exigiu que ela mandasse-o para uma creche. Ele anunciou que a criança havia morrido, esperando que ela cumprisse seus desejos. Ao invés disso, ela fugiu com a criança para Fenix. Os registros não são muito bons, mas sabemos que Jacob foi capturado em algum lugar na região Kachiri, por isso estou limitando minha busca para essa área."

"Kachiri é um país?" Bella perguntou. Seu coração se afundou. Procurando em um país inteiro por uma mulher tentando se esconder ainda era um trabalho enorme.

"Sim, um pequeno, não densamente povoado. Vou encontrá-la, Imperatriz. Prometo."

"Obrigada, Jenks."

Após Jenks sair, Edward levantou os olhos dos papéis que estava assinando. '' Existe alguma coisa na qual eu possa te ajudar, Bella?"

Ela foi tocada que ele se ofereceu. "Não, eu acho que Jenks está fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu só preciso dar-lhe tempo."

Ela rabiscou a sua assinatura através do primeiro dos formulários em sua mesa. A maior parte dos documentos do governo eram computadorizados e poderiam ser impressos numa grande variedade de línguas. Os funcionários do palácio imprimiam todos os documentos dela em Inglês e deixavam os em pilhas arrumadas sobre a mesa de acordo com a prioridade. Edward pegou o documento depois que ela o colocou de lado. "Sua assinatura não parece com escrita", ele ficou maravilhado. "Apenas uma linha de curvas irregulares."

Ela suspirou. "Eu realmente devo aprender a falar e ler Volturi." Sua escrita parecia com apenas pontos e glifos para ela.

"Eu vou te ensinar junto com os bebês," Edward ofereceu. Ele ensinou-a a escrever seu nome em Volturi para que ela pudesse assinar coisas, como tratados e legislações importantes. Parecia uma boa ideia aprender junto com as crianças, que começariam pelo simples. (Crianças Volturi não começam a escola em uma determinada idade. Eles começavam quando eles conseguiam ler e escrever.) Ela perguntou-se se ela seria capaz de aprender por reconhecimento de palavras somente ou se eles tinham um sistema de fonética.

Houve uma batida na porta e um dos funcionários colocou a cabeça para dentro. "Alec está aqui para vê-la Imperatriz".

"Mande-o entrar"

Alec entrou, carregando uma tela visual portátil. Ele curvou-se para Edward e para ela antes de se instalar na mesa de Bella. "Eu terminei a história e desejava que você visse antes de eu torná-la pública."

Bella apreciou a cortesia. Eles não tinham feito isso uma condição para a entrevista porque Bella tinha insistido que isso implicaria uma falta de confiança e, além disso, eles não poderiam fazer nada, mesmo se eles não gostassem do que ele fez com a entrevista.

Ele tinha feito um belo trabalho de edição, tecendo em outros pedaços da filmagem. Quando Bella falou sobre os drones refugiados, Alec tinha mudado a imagem para mostrar o acampamento, e em algum lugar tinha encontrado um vídeo de Bella passando a roupa e ajudando a cozinhar na cozinha comunitária. O camera man tinha um talento para a elaboração de imagens poderosas. A cerimônia de união foi tão bonita que as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Todos aqueles rostos cheios de esperança regozijando-se no momento histórico. As lágrimas derramadas pelo seu rosto quando a câmera focou em Edward quando ele repetiu seus votos para Bella, e a ternura em seu olhar.

Em seguida foi uma pequena entrevista com a mulher que tinha dado à luz a mais recente menina. Bella a reconheceu como a mulher grávida no salão e que tinha pedido a Bella para abençoá-la enquanto acariciava a barriga inchada.

"Nenhum dos meus filhos viveu depois do nascimento", disse a mulher em voz baixa. "Eu procurei a Deusa por um milagre e pedi-lhe para me abençoar. Ela brilhava com uma luz branca suave e em sua presença senti a maior paz e alegria que eu já conheci. Quando ela me abençoou, eu senti uma estranha sensação de calor espalhar-se através de mim e eu sabia que ela havia concedido a minha oração." Ela levantou uma pequena Volturi, cuja cauda estava chicoteando de indignação por ter sido segurada na frente das câmeras. "Esta é minha filha, Bella."

Alec contou a sua própria história depois, como ele se juntou aos puristas em indignação com o que parecia estar acontecendo em sua igreja e ele tinha acreditado em James quando ele disse que Bella tinha dado à luz aos filhos de alguém que não era o Imperador. Alec não teve uma epifania religiosa quando Bella se ajoelhou ao lado dele e cuidadosamente limpou a ferida, mas ele tinha sido tocado por sua compaixão, tocado de que ela tivesse corrido através de uma multidão, com os pés descalços no chão gelado e áspero, para ajudar alguém que tinha acabado de gritar insultos para ela. Ele acabou repetindo sua declaração de que se ela não era uma Deusa, ela certamente foi um presente Dela.

"É o melhor trabalho que eu já fiz", disse Alec quando o vídeo terminou em uma imagem de Bella e Edward em um abraço nos degraus do templo, a cauda dele enrolada na perna dela enquanto ele a segurava.

"Está incrível", disse Bella. "Você deve estar muito orgulhoso."

"Eu tinha um bom material," Alec respondeu. "Obrigado, Imperatriz, por me dar esta oportunidade."

Quando o vídeo foi ao vivo, os servidores caíram. Restaurado, eles caíram novamente. Mesmo quando a energia dos computadores da pesquisa para se encontrar companheiros foi utilizada, os servidores simplesmente não conseguiam lidar com o volume de tráfego.

James deu uma resposta, é claro, afirmando que o nascimento de outra menina provava que não era algo feito por Bella, mas sim que a Deusa tinha tirado a maldição sobre os Volturi porque eles estavam abandonando as correntes da opressão. Bella se perguntou como ele poderia usar terminologia daquele tipo e na próxima conversa falar sobre a afronta que era a Federação ter libertado os drones. James proibiu o vídeo de ser mostrado em Lapush, dizendo que o acasalamento drone que fora filmado era uma blasfêmia, mas ele era como o rei Canuto, em vão tentando comandar as marés.

Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett e o Carlisle mais velho estavam no quarto do ninho de Bella e Edward. Carlisle disse-lhes sobre a proibição e Alice bufou. "A vida com certeza é ótima na Zona de liberdade de expressão de James."

"Ele diz que a liberdade de expressão não inclui discurso blasfemoso, ou discurso antigovernamental ou falsidades e a entrevista de Bella cai sob todos os três." Isto veio de Emmett, que estava tentando em vão atualizar a seção de comentários na página do vídeo.

"Seu pedido está sendo totalmente ignorado", Carlisle disse. "Medidores de tráfego indicam que mais de dois bilhões de acessos vieram só de Lapush."

_"Você não pode parar o sinal, Mal,"_ Bella citou. Alice, que pegou a referência, riu, mas Bella então teve que explicar a uns perplexos Rosalie, Carlisle e Edward.

"Mas esta 'Serenidade' não é uma história verdadeira? O vídeo era falso?" Edward perguntou.

"Nós tínhamos vídeos de ficção," Bella explicou. "Nós os chamávamos de 'filmes', a partir do termo figuras em movimento. Eles foram usados para contar histórias para divertir e entreter, não para informar. Assim como romances, mas em filme."

"Que confuso! Como as pessoas sabiam quais eram verdadeiros e quais eram falsos?"

"Nós tínhamos uma palavra diferente para os reais. Nós os chamamos de 'documentários'," Bella disse. "Os filmes eram mais populares do que os documentários".

"Talvez seja uma indicação de nossa cultura", Rosalie pensou. "Que nós preferimos fantasia a verdade."

"Algumas pessoas aqui parecem preferir, também," Bella disse, apontando para a imagem de James na tela.

* * *

"A situação está se deteriorando rápido em Kebi", Jasper disse a Bella e Edward no café da manhã na manhã seguinte. "Ontem à noite, um de seus senadores introduziu a legislação de secessão".

Edward parecia chocado. "Isso é traição! Como foi recebido?"

"Eles não a rejeitaram imediatamente, se é isso que você quer dizer," Jasper disse, seu tom sombrio. "Eu tinha pensado que o vídeo de Bella..."

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Não é apenas a questão dos drone, Jasper. Este é apenas o pretexto. Eles estão infelizes com a Federação desde o reinado de meu pai. Talvez ressentimento começa a ser um hábito depois de algumas décadas."

"Os patrocinadores do projeto de lei estão dizendo que não querem se juntar aos rebeldes, mas eles não querem ser parte da Federação por mais tempo."

"Eu não acredito nisso", Edward respondeu. "Eu acho que eles estão apenas tentando usá-lo como alavanca na esperança de que eu vou me comprometer com as queixas deles. Na visão deles, eu vou estar me aproximando em uma posição enfraquecida." Ele suspirou. "No entanto, eu tenho que ir e me encontrar com os líderes do Senado de Kebian. Temos que parar esse absurdo antes que se espalhe e outros planetas pensem que podem chanta me jar, também."

"Você quer dizer _chantagear_", disse Bella. "Eu vou com você."

"É muito perigoso." Isso foi dito por Edward e Jasper simultaneamente.

"Se é muito perigoso para _mim_, é muito perigoso para _você_."

"Bella, meus pais... Se algo acontecer, eu não gostaria que nossos filhos perdessem a nós dois."

"Meu lugar é ao seu lado," Bella argumentou. "Eu estou firmando o meu pé sobre isso, Edward."

Ele olhou para o chão e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em perplexidade. "Os dois estão para baixo."

_Expressões idiomáticas, sua idiota,_ Bella se repreendeu. "Eu quero dizer que eu não vou mudar a minha opinião sobre isso. Irei com você, ou você não vai." Bella endireitou os ombros e olhou para ele, sua mandíbula definida em linhas teimosas.

Edward levantou as mãos. "Tudo bem, Bella. Você ganhou. Saímos de manhã."

Quando Edward tinha dito 'manhã', Bella não tinha percebido que ele quis dizer _"tão cedo que ainda estava escuro lá fora."._ Ela se sentou, bocejando, meio lamentando sua insistência em ir. Ela saiu do ninho e se vestiu com roupas quentes. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Edward tinha pegado uma xícara de café para ela. Ela olhou para ele em adoração. "Eu te amo".

Ela e Edward pararam no quarto dos bebês antes de saírem e deram a cada um deles um beijo, incluindo Victoria, a quem Edward já via como sua nora. Carlisle tinha a cauda de Vitória apertada em seu punho gordinho, e Nessie tinha adormecido com seu rosto para baixo e seu traseiro no ar. Bella gentilmente a moveu para uma posição mais confortável. Era tão difícil deixá-los, mas mais difícil ainda era ficar sem Edward.

Os bebês seriam cuidados por Alice enquanto Edward e Bella fossem ficar fora. Bella tinha os deixado na noite passada, chocada com o que encontrou no quarto do ninho de Alice. "Que porra é essa?", ela deixou escapar. Era uma gaiola de metal com um piso acolchoado. A menos que Alice tivesse se tornado domadora de leões em seu tempo livre ou Jasper tinha um lado que ela nunca tinha suspeitado, não fazia sentido Alice ter uma coisa dessas em sua casa.

"É o novo cercadinho dos bebês", disse Alice.

"Isso não é um cercadinho. Isso é uma gaiola."

"Bebês Volturi podem escalar, Bella", Alice disse. "Realmente, é para a própria segurança deles."

Bella sentiu como se devesse pegar para cada criança um copo de lata e uma gaita. Ela sabia que Alice não poderia sentar e observá-los cada momento do dia. Alice não tinha um drone em casa. Ela fazia a sua própria limpeza e lavanderia, e Jasper estava fora trabalhando nos negócios do governo. Ela precisava ser capaz de trabalhar sem se preocupar com o que os bebês estavam aprontando. Ainda assim, era uma gaiola e simplesmente não parecia certo.

Edward, Bella e Tanya pegaram o trem para a cidade, Bella meio cochilando quando ela se inclinou contra Edward. Ele não ajudou na situação ronronando e acariciando seus cabelos. Eles chegaram na frente de um edifício enorme e Edward pegou-a para levá-la para dentro, segurando a mochila contendo suas bagagens sobre o ombro. Mesmo nessa hora da manhã, o aeroporto espacial estava ocupado. Em alguns aspectos, era como um aeroporto na Terra, com balcões e telões com textos que provavelmente detalhavam a chegada e a partida de voos diferentes. O que o tornou tão interessante foi a variedade de criaturas na sala. Embora a vida no universo seguisse um padrão semelhante, parecia haver infinitas variações nas características.

Edward verificou um dos telões e desceu de um amplo salão para um hangar enorme onde uma nave estava esperando. Bella estava ansiosa para ver como era uma verdadeira nave espacial, pensando em todos os projetos fantásticos que ela tinha visto na televisão e no cinema. Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada ao descobrir que ela parecia um foguete, achatada de um lado, terminando em asas curtas. Fazia sentido, é claro, a nave teria que carregar combustível suficiente para romper a atmosfera, e depois ter asas para a viagem de volta para baixo, mas ela esperava algo um pouco... mais interessante.

Enquanto Edward carregou Bella até a prancha na nave espacial. O estômago de Bella agitou de ansiedade. Ela nunca tinha estado em um avião, muito menos para o espaço. (Ela estava inconsciente na ida para Volterra, então isso não contava.) Agora a realidade do que ela insistiu em fazer bateu nela e ela encontrou-se ficando muito, muito nervosa.

Quando ela tinha imaginado, ela tinha pensado em algo como Star Trek, com um interior espaçoso decorado onde eles iriam sentar em cadeiras confortáveis, bebendo drinks, talvez, observando o cenário de enormes janelas. A realidade era mais como a estação espacial Mir, apertado e utilitária. Edward teve de se curvar para passar o corredor, baixo e estreito. Equipamentos, fios, e interruptores os rodeavam. Havia uma fila de assentos de graduais tamanhos contra a parede, cada um com um cinto de contenção. Os assentos de tamanho humano tinham cintos, que mantinham o passageiro imobilizado. Até mesmo com a cabeça presa no lugar. A respiração de Bella acelerou um pouco. Voar era ruim o suficiente, mas tendo que estar imóvel? Ela se forçou a se acalmar. Agora não seria a hora de ter um ataque de pânico.

"É necessário", Edward disse a ela, percebendo sua aflição. "As forças de gravidade durante a decolagem são incríveis e você poderia ser ferida se você se mexesse."

Tanya silenciosamente ajoelhou-se em um cantinho ao lado de Bella, uma simples cinta de fixação através de seus quadris. "Por que Tanya não tem que usar o cinto de segurança?" Bella choramingou.

"Dynali são muito mais fortes do que os humanos, Bella. As forças da gravidade não vão incomodá-la." Edward sentou-se ao lado dela e prendeu suas restrições sobre o peito. Um toque de sino soou e a porta fechou-se com um silvo pneumático. Bella engoliu. Eles pareciam ser os únicos passageiros, já que nenhum dos outros assentos foi ocupado.

A nave havia sido revisada e a manutenção verificou com muito cuidado, e tinha sido guardada por uma equipe de drones até a chegada deles para garantir que não houvesse adulteração. Bella assegurou-se que provavelmente era mais seguro do que a maioria dos voos comerciais na Terra, mas isso não ajudava a sensação de frio e eletricidade em seu estômago.

Os motores ligaram e um pequeno estremecimento passou pela nave. Ela rolou para frente, para fora do hangar para a plataforma de lançamento. Bella podia ouvir os motores barulhentos enquanto aceleravam ao fogo. Seu coração bateu rapidamente e sua boca estava seca como papel. A cauda de Edward enrolada em seu tornozelo e ele apertou a mão dela na sua, desenhando pequenos círculos na parte de trás com o polegar.

Houve uma série de sinais sonoros e no quinto, os motores dispararam com um rugido ensurdecedor. A nave inteira se abalou e sacudiu. Bella assistiu Tanya com assombro como ela balançava com o movimento da nave para ficar na posição vertical, tão perfeitamente equilibrado quanto um surfista. E então Bella pode sentir a decolagem. Ela bateu contra o assento, uma força gigante e invisível pressionando-a para baixo. Ela tentou levantar uma de suas mãos contra os braços e não tinha a força. Tanya parecia completamente imperturbável por ela.

E então, de repente, o barulho parou. O ronco dos motores ajustados para um leve zumbido. Edward clicou para abrir partes do cinto de Bella para que ela pudesse mover a cabeça e os braços. Ela relaxou um pouco. "Você não vai querer levantar-se", disse a ela. "Se você não está acostumada a ausência de peso, pode ser desorientador."

"Eu gostaria que houvesse uma janela," Bella disse. Edward alcançou entre eles e empurrou para cima um painel. Abaixo dele havia uma escotilha minúscula. Bella olhou para fora na escuridão vazia, os minúsculos pontos de estrelas como alfinetes. Quando a nave inclinou, a esfera azul e branca de Volterra encheu a escotilha e Bella ficou chocada pelo quão grande era.

"Kebi é assim?", perguntou ela.

"Não. Sua água e solo são vermelhos por causa da quantidade de ferro na mesma."

Como Marte, Bella pensou, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar por que Marte era vermelho.

O voo foi de apenas três horas de duração. Edward trabalhou em seu comunicador enquanto Bella lia seu e-book. Ela começou a desejar que não tivesse bebido o café, porque não parecia ter um banheiro a bordo da navw, mas mesmo se tivesse, ela não tinha certeza se queria descobrir como as pessoas iam para o banheiro em gravidade zero.

No momento em que Edward a apertou novamente em seus cintos para pouso, a situação foi se tornando urgente. Talvez houvesse algum lugar que ela pudesse parar no porto espacial. A nave começou a sacudir de novo quando ele entrou na atmosfera e Bella cerrou os dentes. Ela olhou para fora da escotilha e quase gritou quando viu as chamas. "Edward, olhe!"

"Está tudo bem," Edward a acalmou. "Isso sempre acontece quando estamos entrando na atmosfera. Não se preocupe. A nave está bem blindada."

A nave baixou-se na pista de pouso com apenas um solavanco. Bella espiou pela escotilha e quase choramingou. Um grande contingente de pessoas esperava para cumprimentá-los com presentes e flores (e provavelmente longos discursos). Sua bexiga doía. Ela tentou não se contorcer, tentou pensar em outra coisa.

Kebi era mais quente que Volterra, mais próximo ao sol. Bella sentiu o suor em suas têmporas e não sabia se era do calor ou a pressão de ter que ir com tanta urgência. Os políticos ajoelharam-se e os cumprimentaram, deram introduções e falaram longamente sobre como eles estavam felizes por hospedar o Imperador e a Imperatriz. Quando o último homem terminou de falar, ele ofereceu um pacote embrulhado para Bella. Seus olhos lacrimejavam quando ela aceitou, o que ele interpretou como a Imperatriz ter se sentido tão tocada por seu discurso de boas-vindas que ela chorou, e ele ficou encantado. Ela nunca teve a chance de perguntar por um banheiro antes de serem levados em veículos em direção ao palácio real, onde eles iriam ficar.

Este era um aspecto que as garotas nunca pensam quando fantasiam sobre ser princesa: ter de sorrir, ser gentil e ouvir pacientemente os enormes discursos quando a bexiga estava prestes a estourar. Ela viu Edward olhar para ela com curiosidade algumas vezes. Tão sensível como Volturi eram aos humores de suas companheiras, ele poderia dizer que algo a estava incomodando.

Ela nunca soube como ela conseguiu sobreviver ao desfile. O vagão em que eles estavam foi levado lentamente pelas ruas, onde multidões de cidadãos aplaudindo os assistiram passar. Bella sentiu-se um pouco confortada por esta prova que nem todo mundo em Kebi os odiava, mas sua mente estava principalmente em seu desconforto, mesmo quando ela sorriu e acenou. _Tenho que fazer xixi... tenho que fazer xixi... tenho que fazer xixi..._

O vagão foi parado na frente de um pódio, onde ainda outro discurso foi lido para eles. Edward agradeceu o orador graciosamente enquanto Bella mordeu o lábio e tentou disfarçadamente limpar a água de seus olhos. _Tenho que fazer xixi... tenho que fazer xixi... tenho que fazer xixi..._

Oh, isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Eles passaram por uma fonte. Bella quase riu com a crueldade do universo. Finalmente, finalmente, eles foram levados para seus quartos. Bella correu pelas salas, abrindo as portas até encontrar a sala de banho. Ela correu para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentou-se com um suspiro.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Tudo bem!" ela chamou. _Vá embora. Eu não posso fazer xixi com você em pé aí!_

"Você tem certeza? Você parecia incomodada por alguma coisa desde que deixou a nave."

"Eu vou falar sobre isso quando eu sair, tudo bem?"

Houve uma pausa. "Tudo bem." E o ouviu sair. _Ah, graças a Deus._ Esta foi uma das muito poucas circunstâncias em que ela estava feliz por não ter Edward ao redor.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain momentos família do alienward são tãooo fofos. Suspirando aki kkkk.**

**Aff tadinha da Bella**

**Ow as coisas tão tensas pra Bella, tadinha, fazer a coisa certa é difícil as vezes ¬¬.**

**Lauren ta aprontando alguma, sinto nos meus ossos kkkkkkkkkk**

**Alguém mais quer matar James, esse cara é um encosto.**

**Ow kkkkkkkk Bella querendo fazer xixi é ótimo**

**Como será que vai ser essa visita a Kebi?**

**Bora comentar pra saber.**


	18. 17 - What Happens on Kebi

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Dezessete - **_**What Happens on Kebi - **__**O que acontece em Kebi**_

...

Há poucas palavras no idioma Inglês que são tão horríveis como estas: _Isso não era um lavabo._

"Oh, meu Deus. Eu sinto muito", Bella balbuciou pela décima vez. "O quarto estava escuro. Achei que era um banheiro."

Seu primeiro indício de que algo estava errado foi que não havia papel higiênico em lugar algum. E então ela percebeu que não havia nada para apertar para dar descarga. E _então_ ela percebeu que a bacia continha roupas de alguém. Essa última descoberta veio quando um drone entrou no quarto, com uma braçada de roupa suja e gritou por encontrar Bella empoleirado na bacia com suas calças em torno de seus tornozelos. Bella gritou, apressadamente puxando sua calça, seu rosto uma chama brilhante.

Jessica, a primeira-dama a quem pertencia a roupa, felizmente achou engraçado, e assegurou Bella que ela não era a primeira mulher da Terra a cometer esse erro.

Enquanto Bella assistiu o drone de Jessica tristemente lavar novamente a roupa (Jessica não quis saber de Bella lavando ela mesma), que ele havia colocado de molho antes de Bella chegar, Jessica mostrou como funcionava. Tinha um dreno na parte inferior, e uma corrente de suspensão a partir do teto. Quando puxado, um bocal saiu do teto e chuviscava um pouco de água que podia ser utilizado para o banho ou lavagem de roupa.

Kebi era um planeta deserto, e seus habitantes eram muito cuidadosos com a água. O pouco que se permitia para higiene era recolhido e reciclado. Os banheiros, que Jessica levou Bella para conhecer, eram essencialmente caixas cheias de sujeira. Após o uso, uma alavanca despejava um pouco de terra sobre os resíduos. Eles eram limpos por drones que pegavam o solo para usar nos campos para fertilizar as plantações. Bella se perguntou se Edward iria usar um desses, e se sim, talvez ela devesse instalar um em casa para uso dele e dos bebês.

Jessica foi muito simpática e agradável, e tão adorável quanto um filhote de cocker spaniel. Seu rosto era coberto de sardas e tinha grandes olhos castanhos espreitados por debaixo de cachos loiros avermelhados. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas alta chegavam a sua testa, dando-lhe um olhar de surpresa perpétua.

Bella tinha sido preparada para hostilidade então o comportamento acolhedor de Jessica a pegou de surpresa. O marido dela, afinal de contas, tinha estado na porta do Templo, e as senhoras Kebian que viviam no palácio tinha tomado suas atitudes dele. Jessica nem sequer mencionou política enquanto ela conversava, levando Bella para uma sala ao lado com um par de divãs, uma mesa pequena entre eles. Como em todos os cômodos que Bella tinha visto até agora, as paredes foram revestidas com um material de estuque e o piso era de pedra lisa e fria. Cada sala possuía um teto alto em forma de cúpula para ajudar a mantê-lo fresco e grandes janelas abertas através do qual a brisa quente era lançada, envolvendo as cortinas de gaze em uma dança constante.

Bella se sentou no divã que Jessica ofereceu e Tanya se ajoelhou na cabeceira dele, em silêncio como sempre. Até agora, Jessica ainda não tinha reconhecido sua existência, o que Bella achou um pouco estranho. A maioria das pessoas ficava curiosa sobre Tanya porque não era comum ver um sacerdote Dynali com um humano.

Pratos de frutas estavam sobre a mesa e Jessica trouxe o dela e colocou sobre seu estômago enquanto ela comia. "Onde está Edward?" Bella perguntou. Ela pegou o seu próprio prato e provou um dos frutos pequenos, depois de esperar para ver como Jessica comia, para garantir que não precisava descascar ou tirar caroço antes do consumo.

"Com o meu companheiro, provavelmente", Jessica disse com desdém, aparentemente desinteressada no paradeiro de ambos os homens. "Então, de que período de tempo você é?"

"Era 2011 quando eu deixei a Terra." A fruta era deliciosa, fresca, fria. Por ter estado tão desconfortável quando precisou de um banheiro mais cedo, Bella não tinha percebido como ela estava com fome.

Jessica começou uma série de perguntas rápidas sobre a vida na Terra do século 21. Ela tinha uma TV com uma caixa eletrônica que continha milhares de filmes e programas de televisão da Terra, uma tecnologia que ainda não havia sido disponibilizada no tempo de Bella, mas faz sentido se você pensar em iPods e similares.

No decorrer da conversa, Jessica revelou que ela tinha sido criada em Volterra. "Como isso aconteceu?" Bella não tinha visto crianças humanas desde a sua chegada, e nem machos humanos, pensando bem.

"Minha mãe foi uma das primeiras mulheres da Terra a serem pegas pelos Volturi como companheira. Eles não tinham pensado em todas as regras ainda, e ela era uma viúva com duas crianças. Eles esperavam que fossemos crescer e nos tornar parceiras adequadas também. Eles levaram minha mãe da corte de Eleanor de Aquitânia. Pense no choque cultural pra ela, hein? "

Eleanor de Aquitâni ... Jessica fez quase 800 de idade, por conta da Terra, 200 em anos Volturi... Mas espere, havia também os 3.000 anos eles saltaram para a frente no tempo, de modo que ela não devia calcular a idade de Jessica usando o século 21 como base. Bella estava muito confusa, mas ela achava que seria provavelmente tão rude perguntar a idade de uma mulher aqui quanto tinha sido na Terra. "Deve ter sido solitário para você quando uma criança", comentou ela.

"Não, minha irmã e eu não éramos as únicas crianças humanas. Havia seis de nós antes que eles decidissem não mais levar as mulheres que tivessem filhos. A mãe de Edward era uma delas."

Bella se inclinou para frente, ansiosa. Ela raramente perguntava a Edward alguma coisa sobre seus pais porque ela sabia que era um assunto doloroso para ele. "Como ela era?"

"Difícil de se dar bem", Jessica confessou. "Ela descobriu que ela era companheira para o Imperador muito nova e ficou meio arrogante. Ela esperava que o resto de nós crianças a obedecêssemos como se ela já fosse a imperatriz. Minha mãe me disse que eu _tinha_ de fazer amizade com ela porque iria beneficiar a nossa família quando ela se tornasse imperatriz ".

Um grito cortou o ar e Bella saltou. "O que foi isso?"

"Meu drone, provavelmente", disse Jessica, descascando um pedaço de fruta.

"Ele está ferido?"

Jessica deu uma risadinha. "Se ele não está agora, ele _vai_ estar."

Bella olhou para ela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele está sendo chicoteado", Jessica deu de ombros e colocou a fruta em sua boca. "Ele não deveria ter deixado minha roupa daquele jeito."

"Pare com isso!" Bella engasgou. "Você tem que parar com isso _agora_! O que você está fazendo é ilegal."

Os olhos de Jessica se estreitaram. "Não de acordo com a nossa lei. Passamos por uma emenda constitucional que diz que a Federação não tem nada a dizer sobre o status de nossos drones."

"A lei da Federação é superior à lei planetária", Bella exclamou.

Jessica deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Isso é para os tribunais resolverem, não é? Mas essa decisão não virá a tempo de me impedir de ter o meu drone punido por me desobedecer e deixar minha roupa sem cuidado."

O sangue de Bella ferveu e ela teve que lutar contra o impulso poderoso de socar Jessica bem no seu bonito rosto de cachorrinho. "Leve-me para o meu companheiro", ela ordenou.

Jessica deu de ombros. "Eu não sei onde ele está agora."

"Então me leve para os meus aposentos." Bella bateu o prato sobre a mesa. "Parece que eu perdi o apetite."

Kebians não dormiam em ninhos. Suas camas eram estrados suspensos no teto, sem cobertores ou travesseiros. Além dos estrados e um baú em que Edward já havia guardado a bagagem deles, o quarto era desprovido de móveis. Bella sentou-se no chão em frente do baú, os joelhos encolhidos junto ao peito, e chorou. Ela sentiu, mais do que ouviu retorno Edward. Ele colocou os braços em volta dela e Bella enterrou o rosto em seu peito, estremecendo. Ele sussurrou coisas calmas e suaves para ela.

"Ela é um monstro", disse Bella. "É _minha_ culpa, não dele."

"Bella, você não pode esperar que todos, de repente, vejam os drones como você vê." Edward afastou os cabelos do rosto cheio de lágrimas dela. "Nós podemos aprovar leis, mas não podemos legislar as perspectivas das pessoas. Isso é algo que tem que vir com o tempo. O seu povo aceitou imediatamente os ex-escravos como iguais?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Levou mais de uma centena de anos para conseguir os direitos civis e a luta pela igualdade ainda estava em curso quando Bella deixou a Terra.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de escapar do jantar naquela noite. Bella considerou brevemente alegar que estava doente, mas ela não podia. Mais desagradável que pudesse ser, ela tinha que cumprir o seu dever. Ela se vestiu com a túnica glowstone que ela usou para sua cerimônia de casamento. A luz emitida das pedras diminuiu na atmosfera Kebian, mas ainda era encantadora. Ela e Edward seguiram o drone que chegou para levá-los para a sala de jantar.

O Presidente Kebian e Jessica já estavam sentados à mesa no estrado. Como Volterra, funcionários do governo e suas esposas viviam no palácio, o que era considerado uma honra, e um espaço muito contestado quando se tornava disponível. Eles ocupavam duas fileiras de mesas alinhadas com um corredor largo central entre elas, e as pessoas curiosas sentadas olharam enquanto Bella e Edward passaram. Quando chegaram ao palanque, o presidente falava. "Eis", disse ele, sua voz alta e em expansão. "O Imperador e a Imperatriz dos Nove".

Todo mundo se levantou e, em seguida, ajoelharam-se, abaixaram a cabeça, mesmo alguns que pareciam relutantes ou ressentidos. "Levantem-se", ela e Edward disseram juntos.

O Presidente sentou quando eles o fizeram, aparentemente desinteressado em aproveitar esta oportunidade para fazer um discurso. Bella o olhou com curiosidade. Ela se lembrava dele quando passava na saída do templo após o casamento drone, mas ela não tinha dado uma boa olhada nele naquele momento. Ele era alto, não tão alto quanto Edward, mas maior do que um homem humano e estranhamente irregular. Sua pele era de um vermelho brilhante, reluzente. Bella achava que ele parecia um saco de maçãs.

Tanya agiu como provadora deles, apesar da relutância de Bella. O presidente pareceu ofendido, mas Edward insistiu. Assim como os drones em casa em Volterra, Tanya colocou a comida na palma da mão antes de comer, mas ao contrário dos drones, ela podia comer legumes, embora Bella poderia ter obtido um pequeno vicioso prazer em fazer Jessica prová-los para ela.

Bella só mexeu na sua comida, ouvindo como Edward e o presidente se esforçaram para ter uma conversa educada. Bella nunca tinha sido de conversa fiada, então ela não conseguia pensar em nada para contribuir. Bella sabia que o nome do presidente era Efraim, mas ele nunca lhes deu permissão para usá-lo, então eles foram forçados a se referir a ele por seu título, tornando a conversa mais pomposa e formal.

Kebians utilizavam coisas pequenas, pinças únicas como talheres. Bella estava se perguntando se ela poderia usar alguns em casa sem causar ofensa ou fazer as pessoas pensarem que ela tinha maus modos quando ela pegou a essência do que o presidente estava dizendo. Suas pinças caíram em seu prato com um barulho. O Presidente, ao que parece, gostava de combate de drones e tinha acabado de convidar Edward e Bella para um ataque na noite seguinte. Bella não ouviu a resposta de Edward sobre o bater de sua pressão arterial elevada.

A refeição tediosa finalmente terminou, mas em vez de levantar para sair, o presidente bateu palmas. Um grupo de mulheres Kebian trotou para o corredor central, vestidas com túnicas diáfanas idênticas, dispostas em fileiras pela cor da pele delas, do rosa claro ao roxo escuro. Um pequeno grupo de músicos se reuniu no canto e começou a tocar, batendo tambores sobrepostos por flautas e assobios. A mulher começou a se contorcer em uma coreografia de dança, sensual, lançando pedaços de suas roupas como impulso e dançou.

Edward olhou por um longo momento e depois se inclinou para sussurrar para Bella, "Se você dançasse daquele jeito, seria sexy".

Deus, como ela amava esse homem. "Talvez quando chegar a casa, eu tente."

Ela sentiu a cauda de Edward envolver seu tornozelo. "Eu vou cobrar isso de você", ele avisou e ela corou.

A dança terminou com as mulheres seminuas esparramadas no chão, em um padrão sunburst*. Os Kebianos acariciaram suas mesas, um tamborilar suave elogiando o ato. O presidente levantou-se, e as pessoas começaram a sair da sala. "Devemos continuar a nossa discussão", disse a Edward. "Meu gabinete está montado no meu escritório." Ele virou-se para um drone e ordenou: "Por favor escolte o Imperador para o meu escritório. Vou levar a Imperatriz a seus aposentos."

_***A Sunburst é um desenho ou figura comumente usado em ornamentos arquitetônicos e padrões de projeto. É constituída por raios ou "vigas" que irradiam para fora a partir de um disco central em forma de raios de sol.**_

"A Imperatriz deve participar da reunião", disse Edward, seus olhos se estreitaram e sua cauda chicoteando em irritação.

O presidente sorriu condescendente. "O meu povo não está acostumado a uma mulher se ocupando com tais assuntos. Seria melhor se ela se retirasse para seus aposentos."

"Está tudo bem, Edward," Bella disse. Ela estava enojada com toda essa situação. Não valia a pena potencialmente causar uma ofensa e torná-la pior. "Você pode informar-me mais tarde."

A cauda de Edward balançou por um momento de indecisão. "Tudo bem. Vejo você em breve." Ele beijou sua testa e seguiu o drone para fora da sala de jantar.

Tanya levantou e Bella fez uma oração de gratidão por tê-la seguindo. O presidente ofereceu a Bella seu braço. Ela não queria tocá-lo, mas ela cerrou os dentes e aceitou educadamente. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, fazendo-a estremecer interiormente. "Uma coisa tão pequena para causar tanta controvérsia", ele murmurou.

"Eu só estou tentando fazer o que eu sinto que é certo", disse Bella. Ela teve que correr para manter-se com seus passos largos.

"Você tem cabelo lindo", ele elogiou. Bella lançou um olhar para o seu rosto e olhou para longe rapidamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de luxúria e seus lábios estavam enrolados em um pequeno sorriso cruel.

"Obrigado", ela murmurou, com os olhos colados ao chão. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o dele.

Eles pararam em frente da porta de Bella e Edward. "Você tem tido tanta dificuldade ultimamente com a rebelião, e agora meu planeta está considerando a secessão." Sua voz era baixa quando ele tentou evitar ser ouvido por Tanya. "Eu poderia ser... _persuadido_ a rejeitar a proposta do Senado."

Sua mão afastou o cabelo de Bella e ela virou a cabeça para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que o bastão de Tanya chicoteou na frente do rosto dele, parando um fio de cabelo fora de seu nariz. "Não é permitido tocar a Imperatriz," Tanya rosnou. Bella se escondeu atrás dela, sua pele pinicando.

"Desculpe, mas eu não sou muito persuasiva," Bella disse. "Boa noite, presidente". Abriu a porta e correu para dentro, escondendo-se atrás até que Tanya tivesse entrado.

"Jesus! Que asqueroso!" Bella murmurou e estremeceu em desgosto. Ela sentia como se precisasse de um banho agora, e ela realmente queria lavar seu cabelo. Ela debateu se devia ou não dizer a Edward, porque a situação já estava tensa o suficiente sem tê-lo enfurecido acima de tudo, mas ela sabia que era uma má ideia manter segredos dele.

Bella teve de saltar para subir em cima do estrado, braços esforçando-se para fazer subir o seu peso até que ela pudesse balançar uma perna para se puxar até que se deitou. Ela olhou para o teto, que possuía pinturas maravilhosas de animais estranhos rendidos. Se perguntou se eram reais ou mitológicos. Ela decidiu que não queria ficar por tempo suficiente para descobrir. Ela queria sair deste planeta horrível e longe de seus líderes desagradáveis.

Não demorou muito para que Edward retornasse. Sua cauda estava caída em desânimo e ele parecia cansado. "Estou começando a sentir que esta viagem foi um desperdício de tempo", disse ele com um suspiro, afundando-se ao lado dela. "Não era negociações tanto quanto eles me presentearem com uma lista de exigências. Eles querem a carga tributária deles reduzida em 20%, porque eles dizem que não deveriam ter que subsidiar pesquisas para companheiras Volturi, ou a compensação por drones que escaparam, o que é imoral na opinião deles. Eles exigem que eles não só sejam isentos das leis novas dos drones, mas que Volterra forneça a eles força de segurança no porto espacial para que eles possam garantir que nenhum drone seja capaz de escapar do planeta."

"Absurdo," Bella disse. "Você acha que eles fizeram intencionalmente suas demandas ser coisas que eles sabiam que você iria rejeitar?"

"Parece provável." Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa," Bella disse. "O presidente ... hum ... ele me fez uma _proposta._"

"O que?" A voz de Edward estava quieta.

"Ele basicamente disse que se eu tivesse relações sexuais com ele, ele iria rejeitar a proposta de secessão".

Edward ficou de pé, um rosnado feroz rasgando de sua garganta, assassinato em seus olhos. Ele marchou para a porta. Bella agarrou seu rabo, agarrando-se ao estrado balançando. "Edward, não!"

"Aquele filho de uma lula gigante!" ele rosnou. "Como ele se atreve? Bella, solte a minha cauda".

"Não, Edward. Você só vai piorar as coisas. Vamos apenas ir para casa, ok? Por favor, por favor?" Seus olhos insistiam com ele. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. "Talvez ele tenha feito isso porque ele quer que você ataque, dê a ele uma desculpa para causar todos os tipos de problemas. Talvez tenha sido seu plano o tempo todo. Jessica estava me tentando sobre o abuso dela sobre drone e Efraim iria tentar enfurecer você por me _propor aquilo_."

Edward congelou e ela podia ver as engrenagens entrando no lugar enquanto ele considerou. Ela deixou cair sua cauda. "Sim, Bella, você provavelmente está certa." Ele segurou seu rosto na palma da mão, acariciando seu polegar sobre a bochecha dela. "O que eu faria sem você?"

"Você sabe o que isso significa?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Que eles são suicidas?" Edward respondeu severamente.

"Não", a confiança de Bella cresceu com cada palavra. "Eles estão com medo. Eles não acham que têm o apoio necessário para a secessão, então eles estavam tentando fazer você e eu perder a paciência, a fim de fazer-nos ficar mal."

"Minha companheira não só é bondosa e bonita, ela também é inteligente. Eu realmente sou o mais afortunado dos homens." Ele beijou seus lábios suavemente. "Você nasceu para governar, Bella."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigado. O que você acha de sair daqui e parar de jogar esses jogos estúpidos?"

"Podemos", disse Edward. "Eles não estão interessados em uma negociação razoável. Talvez eles sejam uma vez que eles percebam que não somos intimidados por suas ameaças." Edward tirou seu comunicador e bateu alguns botões. (Bella queria um, mas até agora a tecnologia não tinha sido adaptado para uso em Inglês). "Eu já ordenei para a nave ser abastecida e arrumada para a decolagem, logo que possível, mas provavelmente será pelo menos uma hora antes que ela esteja pronta."

"Por favor, podemos esperar no porto espacial?" Bella perguntou, não querendo passar mais tempo aqui do que o absolutamente necessário.

"Isso soa como uma boa ideia," disse Edward. Ele abriu o baú ao pé do estrado e alcançou para pegar a sua bolsa. Ele congelou, até mesmo o rabo imóvel. "Bella? Fique no estrado. Não se mova."

"O que? O que é?"

"É um _kirshi_", disse ele. Ele lentamente se levantou e se afastou até que chegou à janela. Ele deu as cortinas um puxão forte e tirou a vara. Ele se aproximou do baú com cautela, esperando por sua chance antes de atacar, balançando a vara para baixo com uma pancada forte!

"Você conseguiu?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim". Edward jogou a vara da cortina.

Bella desceu do estrado e olhou para o chão. Ela viu uma coisa achatada, mutilado do tamanho de um rato, mas não podia ver nenhum detalhe. Ele certamente não parecia algo que deixaria Edward tão alarmado. "O que é um kirshi, afinal?", perguntou ela.

"Um pequeno réptil. Eles têm um ferrão que é mortal para os seres humanos."

"Ainda bem que não temos em Volterra," Bella disse com um tremor.

"Eles não são nativos deste planeta também", Edward disse, sua voz sombria.

"Você acha que...?"

"Eu não sei", disse ele. "Parece ser estatisticamente improvável que um kirshi estaria neste planeta e acabar em um baú usado por um dos poucos humanos aqui."

Ele verificou sua bolsa antes de balança-la em seu ombro. Eles pararam na porta para informar Tanya sobre a mudança de planos, e ela realmente sorriu, seguindo-os pelo corredor com um pouco de salto em seus passos. Eles encontraram Jessica no corredor em seu caminho para as portas do palácio. "Espere! Aonde vocês vão?"

"Casa", Edward disse, nem mesmo parando em seu passo.

Jessica não parecia surpresa, mas ela parecia preocupada. Ela andou de costas na frente deles, suas mãos estendidas na frente dela, tentando convencê-los a parar. "Não partam. Ainda não. Fiquem essa noite."

"Não."

Jessica agarrou o braço de Edward. Ele olhou para a mão em sua pessoa e deu-lhe um olhar tão assustador que ela deixou cair como se tivesse queimado ela. "Só por hoje", ela implorou. "Por favor? Bella, eu sinto muito ter te chateado batendo no meu drone. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Favor, fique apenas até amanhã."

"Não." Eles saíram pelas portas da frente do palácio, deixando-a ali, com o rosto caído e algo como o medo em seus olhos.

"Eu me pergunto o que foi isso?" Bella disse enquanto Edward pegou-a. Ele se estabeleceu seu peso confortavelmente em seus braços.

"Nada de bom, eu imagino." Ele olhou em volta, reunindo seus pertences. "Tanya, por favor, chame uma carroça para nós?"

Tanya enfiou os dedos na boca e soltou um estranho, assobio estridente. Ele trouxe todos os animais na distância de audição correndo em sua direção, a partir da gorda, peludo criatura semelhante a um São Bernardo que puxava as carroças, até aves e urbana vida selvagem. Eles logo estavam no meio de um círculo em ampliação de animais grandes e pequenos, como o início de algum tipo de musical bizarro da Disney em que as criaturas fariam um vestido ou construiriam uma casa ou algo assim.

Caraca, Tyolet da lenda do rei Artur, Bella pensou, balançando a cabeça. Tanya nunca deixou de surpreender ela.

"Você aí!" Tanya acenou com o bastão para um homem que estava com raiva puxando as rédeas, tentando, em vão, fazer a criatura puxando sua carroça voltar para a estrada. O animal correu até a Tanya, ignorando completamente as outras criaturas em seu caminho, que tiveram que dispersar para evitar serem esmagados por seus planos, pés como de elefante. Tanya habilmente contornou-o quando a criatura tentou lhe lamber com sua língua enorme. "A sua carroça é de aluguel?"

"É, quando meu _Gurdon_ está cooperando", disse ele.

"Eu acho que ele vai obedecê-lo agora", disse Tanya. "Leve-nos ao porto espacial."

Bella não tinha certeza se ela tinha dito a última parte para o homem ou para a criatura parecida com um cão enorme. Uma vez que tinham subido a bordo, ele partiu em direção ao porto espacial sem ser dirigido pelo motorista. Quando eles chegaram, Edward apertou um punhado de moedas nas mãos do homem confuso. Tanya deu um tapinha no animal e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Bella lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro de Edward. Ela lamentou que a sua primeira experiência fora do mundo tenha sido tão decepcionante. O porto espacial era localizado na orla da cidade e ela podia ver passado o deserto inabitado, seu solo vermelho-tijolo batido por ventos quentes, esqueletos secos de árvores mortas apontando para o céu azul brilhante. Havia uma beleza selvagem e assustadora para ela. Bella admirava os Kebianos não só por conseguirem sobreviver, mas por prosperar neste lugar implacável. Ela esperava que um dia ela tivesse uma chance de voltar e explorá-lo corretamente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkk melhor parte do cap, Bella fazendo xixi nas roupas aiai u.u**  
**AAArg alguem quer bater nessa Jessica, ela é DUMAL u.u vadia, machucando o drone aff**  
**Que nojooo o saco de maças tentando seduzir a Bella kkkkkkk, sorte que tania estava junto**  
**Nuss pegando pesado agora, tentativa de assassinato, odiei esse povo kebi u.u**

**Ow o que foi isso, pq Jessica parecia desesperada para eles ficarem?**

**Saberemos no aproximo, bora comentar que descobrimos segunda \o**


	19. 18 - God Hates a Coward

_Traduzido por __Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo Dezoito - God Hates a Coward - Deus Odeia Covardes**

Carlisle estava esperando por eles na base espacial quando sua nave pousou. (Bella tinha sido esperta desta vez e não bebeu nada antes do voo de volta). Edward pegou-a quando ele saiu da nave para o** ganglplank**. Bella respirou profundamente o ar Volturi e pensou _eu estou em casa_. Quando ela tinha começado a amar este planeta como seu próprio? Ela não tinha certeza, mas ela sentia agora, uma conexão profunda e poderosa com este mundo e seu povo.

"Estou feliz por vocês estarem em casa", Carlisle disse. Sua cauda e a de Edward se enrolaram, a versão Volturi de um abraço masculino. "Eu me preocupei com a segurança de vocês."

"E eu acho que você estava certo de se preocupar." Edward contou a ele sobre o kirshi, e um suave grunhido retumbou da garganta de Carlisle.

"A primeira-dama estava tão desesperada para nós ficarmos até de manhã, eu tenho certeza que eles tinham algo planejado para nós durante a noite," Bella disse.

"Eles ameaçaram sua companheira", Carlisle disse a Edward. "Você teria estado dentro de seus direitos em matar os dois."

Edward fez cócegas no pescoço de Bella com a ponta de sua cauda. "Viu? Eu não sou o único que pensa dessa maneira."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda acho que eles só queriam nos provocar."

"E provavelmente você está certa", Carlisle disse, levando-os a sua carruagem. Ele tinha um motorista, então eles mudaram para temas seguros para consumo público. Bella disse a Carlisle sobre a beleza desolada de Kebi, lutando para encontrar as palavras para explicar como tinha afetado ela, e ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Algumas pessoas ficaram desconcertadas com o vazio duro enquanto outras foram inspiradas. "Na minha juventude, eu passei um tempo lá, esperando por uma visão da Deusa para me dizer o que devia fazer com a minha vida. Eu estava meio morto quando voltei à civilização, mas eu ainda amo o deserto vazio daquele planeta."

"Eu não vi nenhum campo," Bella disse. "Mas alguém me disse... hum... como eles os fertilizam, então eu sei que eles cultivam em algum lugar."

"De baixo da terra", Carlisle explicou. "O planeta está cheio de sistemas de cavernas enormes deixadas por vulcões extintos. Lá em baixo, a taxa de evaporação é muito menor, e eles podem controlar as pragas que atacam cada planta que luta pela sobrevivência através do solo na superfície. Algumas culturas devem ser cultivadas em solo, mas outras são capazes de crescer em sistema hidropônico, o que economiza espaço. Eles lutam com o cultivo de alimentos suficiente para a sua população, e tem que importar mais e mais a cada ano, especialmente porque seu povo desenvolveu um gosto por carne, mas existem poucos animais adequados."

_Uma galinha em cada panela_, Bella pensou. Parecia que outras culturas também associavam comer carne com a prosperidade.

Quando eles chegaram ao palácio, Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam esperando por eles. Alice pulou de alegria até que Edward colocou Bella em pé e, em seguida, Alice a agarrou em um abraço. Bella pensou em um terrier esperando na porta, saltando de alegria ao ver o retorno de seu proprietário, e teve que esconder um sorriso.

"Onde estão os bebês?" Eles caminharam em direção aos seus aposentos, todos se dividiram em duplas para discussão.

"Cochilando em seu ninho. Eu não conseguia fazer Nessie e Pequeno Carlisle dormir noite passada, então Jasper sugeriu que eu colocasse alguns dos seus travesseiros no ninho deles para que eles pudessem sentir o seu cheiro. Funcionou! Assim, parecia o melhor lugar para colocá-los para o cochilo deles."

Bella andou na ponta dos pés para o seu ninho e olhou para baixo, para os bebês, todos embolados em uma pilha, a forma como eles pareciam preferir dormir. Eles pareciam tão calmos... Bella se perguntou de repente, que tipo de galáxia que ela deixaria a eles. Será que a guerra já teria acabado quando eles estivessem crescidos?

Eles todos se sentaram em almofadas ao redor da mesa. Todo mundo tinha notícias; alguém poderia pensar que eles tinham estado fora semanas, em vez de apenas um dia. Foi Carlisle quem falou primeiro. "Eu acho que Bella estava certa sobre Efraim e Jessica querendo provocá-los em um incidente. Eles tomaram uma postura linha-dura que não é popular com as pessoas, e eles provavelmente sentiram que precisavam de algo para ajudar a reforçar a sua posição. Eu estive observando os vídeos de Kebi e o apoio para o movimento de secessão parece baixo, principalmente puxando ao longo das linhas econômicas."

"Por que seria isso?" Bella perguntou.

"Os ricos estariam ótimos, como sempre estão, mas para o Kebian mediano, a secessão seria um desastre. Sem subsídios do governo, eles seriam incapazes de manter suas plantas de dessalinização subterrâneas e fazendas hidropônicas. Os preços dos alimentos aumentariam drasticamente. Antes que entrassem para a Federação, a vida dos pobres era muito difícil, e agora seria ainda pior. Naquela época, a população era menor, antes que entrassem na Federação, porque os homens na cultura deles são proibidos de casar, a menos que eles possam oferecer a fêmea uma casa própria e uma promessa de sustento constante. Agora, mais pessoas podem se casar e seus números têm aumentado a ponto de o ambiente natural do seu planeta simplesmente não poder sustentá-los sem suplementos artificiais. Se Kebi deixar a Federação, os pobres morrerão de fome."

"Mas, como sempre, é o rico que tem o poder e dirige a política," Bella concluiu. "A maioria das nações em Kebi são monarquias, certo? Então, os reis e rainhas são os que elegem o presidente planetário?"

"Sim, e, a julgar pelos vídeos que eu assisti esta tarde, Efraim não é muito popular entre as pessoas comuns."

"Essas plantas de dessalinização, é onde eles conseguem a maior parte do sal que exportam, correto?"

"Correto", Carlisle disse. "E é isso que faz com que o planeta deles tenha uma constante, ainda que modesta, renda. A Federação paga para manter as usinas em funcionamento, para proporcionar as pessoas a água fresca que necessitam. As plantas são caras para manter; só o combustível custa muito mais do que eles ganham com a produção de sal. "

"Eles não têm outras fontes de renda?"

"Algumas minerações, uma pequena quantidade de indústria, mas não é um planeta rico. Os políticos e vídeos de conversa que os apoiam estão pegando suas dicas de Lapush. Eles estão dizendo às pessoas que Kebi está sofrendo por causa da carga tributária, sobretudo os impostos de importação, mas a maioria das pessoas nunca pagam os impostos, porque eles são apenas cobrados sobre bens não essenciais, de luxo."

"Eu diria que o chocolate é essencial", disse Alice.

A cauda de Edward sacudiu em diversão. "Vou levar isso até o Conselho."

"O que eles possivelmente esperam ganhar com a independência?" Bella perguntou. "Eu não entendo isso."

Carlisle suspirou. "Poder. Controle. Riqueza. Eles veem os impostos da Federação como o dinheiro que poderia estar em seus bolsos, dinheiro que poderiam gastar como quiserem em vez de ter a Federação tomando essas decisões. Talvez eles não compreendam totalmente o que aconteceria com sua economia, se eles deixassem a Federação, ou talvez eles não acreditem, ou talvez eles simplesmente não se importem."

Rose bufou. "É claro que você não entende isso, Bella. Você não pensa dessa maneira."

Bella sentiu como se estivesse arrancando os cabelos em frustração. "O que podemos fazer para acabar com este absurdo?"

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você tem certeza que quer acabar? Kebi parece ser mais um dreno na Federação, em vez de um ativo."

"Esse é nosso povo", Edward respondeu. "Eles têm sido parte da Federação por mais de mil anos. Nós não podemos simplesmente abandoná-los. E, honestamente, eu não acho que há muitos, mesmo entre as classes altas e classes políticas, que realmente querem secessão. Eles estão apenas usando como alavanca em um momento em que eles acham que a Federação está enfraquecida."

Bella bateu seus dedos sobre a mesa. "Daí as tentativas de provocação. Eu gostaria de ter tido Jessica presa por bater naquele drone."

"Você não poderia", Carlisle disse. "As forças de segurança deles fazem votos de defender as leis de seu país ou seu planeta. Normalmente, isso não é um problema porque a lei planetária é sob a égide da lei da Federação, mas nessas circunstâncias, não teriam causas legais para prendê-la, devido à emenda constitucional que passou." Ele ergueu a mão quando Bella parecia que estava prestes a intervir. "Sim, Bella, a lei não se manterá diante de um desafio no tribunal, mas até que seja anulada, é a lei do país. Se você tivesse prendido ela, qualquer advogado teria tirado ela da cadeia até a hora do jantar e você estaria diante de um incidente diplomático que poderia ter dado a eles algumas das oportunidades para se elevar que eles estavam procurando tão desesperadamente."

Bella suspirou. "Eu sei. Estou falando por frustração. Eu realmente gostaria de poder livrar-me de ambos e conseguir para Kebi os governantes de que necessita. Eca, que casal estranho que eles eram. Eu quase senti pena de Jessica ter aquele parceiro terrível."

"Não", respondeu Carlisle. "Salve a sua pena para quem merece. Ela foi combinada com um homem Volturi que a adorava, mas ele era um Beta, um funcionário de baixo nível. Ela escolheu se unir a Efraim em vez disso porque ela queria ser uma primeira-dama. Ele queria ela, porque ele pensou que seria uma honra ter uma companheira humana. Não há amor entre eles, mas ela fez suas escolhas. Agora ela tem que viver com elas. "

"Eles têm filhos? Eu nunca vi nenhum."

"Não, eles não são geneticamente compatíveis. Efraim é pai de um herdeiro com uma concubina Kebian".

Bella se surpreendeu que eles tivessem deixado uma mulher fértil "ser desperdiçada" com um homem que não poderia dar filhos a ela, dada a sua posição sobre as mulheres se unirem com drones. Mas, então, lembrou-se de que Lauren tinha dito a ela no saltador. Bella poderia ter recusado se unir com um Volturi. Eles não teriam a forçado.

"Eu digo que você pode chamar o blefe deles", disse Rose. "Emmett me disse que o Imperador tem o poder de forçar uma votação imediata em qualquer pedaço de legislação pendente. E se isso falhar, você pode selá-lo por um período de cinco anos."

"Isso é verdade", Edward concordou. "Bella, o que você acha?"

"O Senado é eleito pelo voto popular, que pode ser a nossa graça salvadora", Bella pensou, batendo os dedos na mesa, distraidamente. "Mas e se forçar um voto os deixar em pânico?"

"Deus odeia um covarde, e fortuna favorece os corajosos", declarou Rose.

"Vamos fazê-lo. Vamos forçar o voto. Depois, eles não vão ter nada contra nós."

Usando o comunicador de Emmett, que tinha uma câmera melhor do que o de Edward, eles filmaram um curto vídeo de Bella e Edward sentados lado a lado. "Por nossa autoridade como Imperador e a Imperatriz dos Nove nós chamamos por uma votação imediata sobre a legislação de secessão pendente no Senado Kebian".

Emmett bateu na tela do comunicador. "Enviado", disse ele.

"Jasper, como está o-" Bella foi cortada quando uma enorme explosão soou à distância. "Que diabos foi isso?"

Outra explosão. Gritos fracos. Bella correu para a janela. "Oh meu Deus, Edward! O acampamento drone está queimando." Ela abaixou-se instintivamente quando uma nave espacial rugiu alto, descendo a rua pelo acampamento, lançando um míssil que bateu na rua cheia de pessoas fugindo, criando uma bola de fogo terrível. Bella ofegou e segurou a mão sobre sua boca. Ela estava feliz pelo momento que ela estava longe o suficiente para não ver a carnificina.

Edward pegou sua espada de um baú e prendeu-a na cintura. Tanya puxou um bastão muito parecido com a dela do armário e entregou para ele sem dizer uma palavra. "Leve as crianças e vão para o porão", ele comandou Bella. Ele estava socando botões em seu comunicador rapidamente.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu vou com você."

"Não, você não vai," Edward respondeu. "Não é seguro. Por favor, Bella, eu não vou ser capaz de manter a minha mente na luta a menos que eu saiba que você está segura." Ele olhou para cima. "Tanya?"

"O Imperador está certo", Tanya disse, sua voz estranhamente calma. "Você tem que ficar aqui, onde nós podemos proteger as crianças."

Bella gemeu, mas Tanya estava certa. Eles tinham que proteger os bebês.

Edward estava falando rapidamente em seu comunicador. "Nós estamos sob ataque! Lance tudo o que tem, agora. Se voa, quero-o no ar."

Outra explosão, desta vez em outra direção.

Rose correu para a janela no lado oposto da sala e disse: "Ah, merda. Esse foi o porto espacial."

Emmett e Jasper correram através do corredor de ligação para o apartamento de Jasper e Alice. Bella podia vê-los ir diretamente a uma tapeçaria pendurada na parede. Jasper empurrou-a para o lado e introduziu um código e a parede se abriu para revelar um esconderijo de armas. Ele e Emmett carregaram-se com elas, e Emmett trouxe espadas para Alice, Rose e Bella.

"Emmett, eu não sei como usar isso," Bella disse. Ela mal conseguia segurá-la com uma mão, muito menos balançar ela.

Emmett apontou para a ponta. "Isso é a ponta perigoso."

"Isso não é hora para brincadeiras. Eu não posso lutar com espadas."

"É melhor do que nad-"

A explosão derrubou todos eles. Bella perdeu o controle sobre sua espada que foi ruidosamente pelo chão. Ela ouviu os gritos de medo dos bebês e rolou pelo chão, para dentro do ninho e os pequenos a cercaram. Ela os segurou em seus braços e agarrou um travesseiro para protegê-los. "Ma!" Nessie gritou, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Bella.

Outra explosão. Pedaços de gesso caíram do teto e as luzes piscaram.

"Essa foi a ala dos escritórios", Jasper disse. "Eles estão bombardeando o palácio."

Emmett parecia atordoado. "O palácio? Mas este lugar é cheio de mulheres e crianças. Quem faz uma coisa dessas?"

"Você pode perguntar a eles quando encontrá-los", Jasper respondeu. "O porão não será seguro o suficiente. Temos que tirar as companheiras e os bebês daqui."

"Vão para a cidade subterrânea. Vocês estarão seguras lá." Edward a beijou nos lábios e deu-lhe um aperto breve. "Eu te amo. Vá!"

Alice agarrou o braço de Bella. "Eu sei o caminho. Vamos, Bella!"

Bella saiu do ninho, os três bebês em seus braços, ainda segurando um travesseiro sobre eles. "Vou levar Carlisle e Victoria," Alice ofereceu. "Dê-me um daqueles travesseiros."

Bella odiava deixar seu filho fora de seus braços, mas ela sabia que Alice queria segurar sua filha. Instintos de uma mãe, de segurar e proteger, para abrigar seus filhos com sua própria carne, se tudo o mais falhasse.

Bella pegou uma última visão de Edward enquanto ele, Jasper e Emmett corriam para o corredor, fazendo barulho com armas, guerreiros em seu caminho para a batalha. _Oh, Deus, por favor, não deixe que seja minha última visão dele._

"Por aqui", disse Alice, levando-as na direção oposta. Rose correu ao seu lado, um bastão em suas mãos e uma espada balançando em seu quadril, captando a luz a cada passo. Tanya guardava suas costas.

Não demorou muitas voltas para Bella ficar desorientada. "Para onde vamos?" Bella perguntou, sua respiração queimando em sua garganta. Ela realmente precisava fazer mais exercícios. Rose nem parecia sem fôlego.

"Há um túnel subterrâneo que nos levará para fora perto do Templo", Alice falou por cima do ombro.

Bella não ouviu a explosão seguinte. De repente, ela se viu deitada de costas contra a parede, o travesseiro ainda apertado sobre Nessie. O rosto manchado de sujeira de Rose estava acima dela e Bella viu o movimento de seus lábios, mas não ouvi nada além do zumbido alto em seus ouvidos. Ela caiu vertiginosamente, quando tentou sentar-se. Rose a agarrou e segurou-a até que ela estava firme. Fumaça e poeira encheram o ar, tornando difícil ver, difícil de respirar. O som foi retornando gradualmente. "encontrar Alice e Tanya."

Bella verificou Nessie, que estava ilesa, tremendo sob o travesseiro contra o peito de sua mãe. "Car", Nessie choramingou. "Car!"

_Levante-se, Bella! Levante-se!_ Ela forçou seus membros a se moverem e levantou-se do chão coberto de detritos, Rose pairando no caso de ela perder o equilíbrio. "Alice!" A palavra saiu em um ruído baixo. Ela tossiu e sugou mais poeira. "Alice onde está você? Tanya?"

"Estou aqui," disse Alice de sua esquerda. Bella subiu pelos escombros e encontrou Alice deitada embaixo de uma porta caída, o travesseiro e os bebês abaixo dela. Rose e Bella levantaram a porta surpreendentemente pesada e Alice rastejou para fora. Bella instintivamente checou as crianças, que estavam tremendo e chorando, mas ilesos. "Tanya? Tanya?"

Tanya nadou para fora da fumaça e poeira, mancando, um corte pingando na cabeça. "Eu estou aqui, Imperatriz".

Alice arrancou um pedaço de sua túnica e gesticulou para Tanya se abaixar. Ela colocou o pano em toda a ferida, amarrando a faixa com um nó atrás da cabeça de Tanya para segurá-la no lugar. "Vamos lá, temos que chegar ao túnel."

Elas escolheram o seu caminho através dos escombros e viraram em um canto, apenas para encontrar o corredor bloqueado por um desabamento. "Merda!" Alice desabafou.

"Conhece uma maneira de contornar?" Rose perguntou a ela, tão calma como se estivessem passeando por um shopping center.

Outra explosão. Todas elas se abaixaram, Bella e Alice cobrindo os bebês que seguravam. O corredor chacoalhou, mas nada caiu.

"Vamos tentar este caminho. Talvez possamos dobrar de volta." Elas correram para o corredor e fizeram uma curva na direção correta, logo que puderam. Alice parou em uma encruzilhada, com os olhos passando rapidamente para trás e para frente enquanto ela examinava os três corredores que tinham que escolher. "Eu não sei qual o caminho", ela confessou. "Eu nunca estive aqui."

"Por aqui," Bella disse, indo para a direita.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu não sei, mas temos que nos manter em movimento," Bella disse. A porta estava pendurada fora de suas dobradiças e Bella viu uma escada. "Ali!" Ela passou pela porta e Alice seguiu logo atrás dela. "Eu não sei se..."

WHAM! Ambas bateram contra a grade pela força da explosão. O chão abaixo delas balançou como um navio atingido por uma onda gigantesca, e a escada ficou tão negra quanto a noite. Bella sentiu em volta por Alice. "Onde você está?"

"Aqui". Alice gemeu e deslizou para perto de Bella. "Jesus, isso realmente doeu".

"Você está bem?" Os olhos de Bella estavam se ajustando à escuridão, mas havia uma luzinha preciosa. Os Volturi não acreditavam em luzes de emergência? Outra coisa que ela fez uma nota mental para corrigir.

"Minhas costelas," Alice engasgou. "Dói para respirar."

"Dê-me os bebês," Bella disse. Ela pegou as duas crianças agitadas de Alice. "Car!" Nessie disse, e abraçou o irmão. "Nee!" Carlisle respondeu, apertando-a com tanta força que Nessie gritou.

"Você pode andar?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu acho que sim. Onde estão Rose e Tanya?"

"Eu não sei." Bella se levantou e sentiu seu caminho em torno da escada, sentindo cada passo por medo de cair pelas escadas.

Alice de repente riu.

"O que é engraçado?"

"Eu posso ver você por causa de suas glowstones", disse Alice.

Bella olhou para baixo e viu os pontos brancos. Ela sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento que sua túnica de casamento estivesse arruinada, mas as glowstones podiam vir a ser úteis. Seus olhos tinham se ajustado o suficiente para ver que o entulho bloqueava a porta. Bella gritou e ouviu a resposta fraca de Rose, do outro lado. "Desça para o nível do porão", Rose gritou. "Nós vamos encontrá-las lá."

Bella se sentiu quase nua sem Tanya ao seu lado. Ela arrancou a saia de sua túnica e usou para ligar as costelas de Alice e lhe disse em tom leve que não revelou o medo gelado que a agarrava que agora ela seria capaz de encontrar Alice no escuro, também.

Elas cuidadosamente fizeram seu caminho descendo as escadas, Alice com a mão no ombro de Bella. Na parte inferior, Bella viu um feixe suave de luz debaixo de uma porta. "Eu acho que nós estamos lá", disse ela. Ela apertou as mãos contra a porta e não sentiu calor, então ela abriu uma fresta da porta e olhou para fora. A sala, ampla e escura que viu parecia estar vazia de qualquer coisa, a não ser engradados e caixas, empilhadas ao acaso. Ela não sentiu cheiro de fumaça ou viu alguma luz laranja que poderia indicar chamas. Abriu-a amplamente e ela e Alice entraram.

"Vamos procurar por outra escada," Bella sugeriu. "É provável que seja onde encontraremos Rose e Tanya."

O quarto estava tão tranquilo que a respiração delas soou alta e áspera. Elas andaram através dos espaços deixados entre as caixas, mas era como um labirinto. Com o pobre sentido de direção de Bella, elas andaram em círculos algumas vezes. Elas tiveram que parar várias vezes para dar um descanso a Alice. Ela estava tossindo constantemente e começou a soltar partículas de sangue. Bella mentiu e disse a ela que costelas quebradas muitas vezes faziam isso apenas para aliviar o pânico que torcia a feição de Alice.

Elas alcançaram o lado oposto da sala e não encontraram nenhuma escada, mas o que elas realmente encontraram fez o coração de Bella acelerar. "É a cápsula de escape", disse ela. Era pequeno, não muito maior do que os carros de bate-bate que Bella se lembrava de um passeio ao parque de diversões, quando era uma criança. Ele tinha um fundo plano e pequenas asinhas. Ele estava assentado sobre uma faixa que iria lançá-lo através de um túnel escavado através da parede do porão. Edward tinha mencionado uma vez que seus pais haviam o instalado e graças a ele, ela sabia como funcionava.

Ela pegou uma lona de uma caixa que estava perto, estendeu-o no chão e depositou os bebês nele. Ela foi para o bloco eletrônico na parede e colocou o código que Edward tinha dado a ela, espantada que ela lembrasse, apertando os dedos nos botões corretos antes que sua mente pudesse até mesmo traduzir os símbolos nas teclas. A cápsula abriu com um silvo, suas luzes piscando e seu motor acelerando enquanto ele aquecia.

Houve um estrondo enquanto o andar acima delas desabou sobre o lado da sala onde elas entraram, enviando detritos em chamas para o piso do porão. Fumaça as rodeou e os bebês no chão tossiram um pouco.

"Alice, entre", disse Bella.

"O que? Eu?"

"Sim, você. Na cápsula só cabe uma pessoa. Entre e eu vou entregar-lhe os bebês."

E então ela percebeu, enviando a respiração para fora de seus pulmões. _Alice sonhou com isso_, pensou ela, o sonho que ela tinha tido antes de Bella ter descoberto que estava grávida. Só que era fumaça, não névoa cinzenta, que ela tinha visto. Arrepios passaram pelos braços de Bella.

"Alice", Bella disse, recitando sua linha. "Meu bebê vai governar a galáxia, mas só se você levá-la para a segurança. Pegue as crianças e vá."

Entendimento e choque passaram pelos olhos de Alice. "Bella..." ela sussurrou.

"Talvez você tenha sonhado isso porque isso era o que você deveria fazer por mim." Bella tentou sorrir, mas estava torto.

Lágrimas trilharam a sujeira no rosto de Alice. "Mas e você?"

"Tem outra cápsula na outra parede," Bella mentiu. "Apenas vá! Leve os bebês daqui, por favor!" De repente, ela entendeu o que Edward sentiu quando ele pediu-lhe para correr para a cidade subterrânea, o desespero horrível para salvar os que você ama.

Ela empurrou Alice para a cápsula e levantou-a para dentro dela. Alice começou a apertar as restrições enquanto Bella pegava os bebês, lona e tudo, beijando cada um antes que ela os colocasse no colo de Alice e os cobriu com um travesseiro. Então, ela puxou a capota para baixo e estalou-a fechada. Ela deu um passo para trás, dando um pequeno aceno a Alice, esperando que Alice não pudesse ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, e apertou o botão de lançamento com a palma de sua mão. A cápsula disparou na pista tão rápido que pareceu simplesmente desaparecer.

A cápsula foi projetada para voar no piloto automático até o porto espacial em órbita sobre Volterra. Ele era tão pequeno e rápido que esperançosamente poderia evitar a detecção pelas naves inimigas. Bella só poderia rezar. Ela se permitiu um momento de terror sem esperança, de tristeza, de desânimo antes de limpar as lágrimas do rosto com as palmas das mãos e ficar de pé reta para enfrentar o que o destino a esperava.

Ela levantou o bastão e a espada que Alice tinha removido quando ela se sentou para descansar. Ela tentou, primeiro, subir a trilha que a cápsula tinha usado, mas era muito íngreme e ela continuou deslizando de volta para o fundo. Vento gelado era sugado através do túnel pelo fogo faminto, esbofeteando-a enquanto ela lutava para manter o equilíbrio. _Eu nunca vou conseguir subir isso_. _Estou desperdiçando tempo precioso._ Ela decidiu ir no sentido horário e procurar o lado oposto da sala por uma saída, porque se ela não saísse dali, ela estaria em apuros. As caixas onde o piso havia cedido estavam queimando ardentemente e a fumaça estava engrossando.

"Olá."

Bella saltou. Ela havia encontrado uma escada e um homem estava sobre ela, um homem com a pele cinza e grandes olhos, um Por Tangelo, pelo olhar dele. "Se não é a Imperatriz dos Nove... e toooootalmente sozinha."

"Fique longe de mim," Bella disse. Ela puxou a espada da bainha e agitou para ele. Ele riu.

"Você mal consegue levantar essa coisa", disse ele. Ele esfregou as mãos de alegria. "Oh, a recompensa que os rebeldes irão pagar para você..."

"Tudo o que eles oferecerem, eu vou te pagar em dobro", disse Bella. "Então, por favor, me deixe ir."

"Desculpe, mas você nã-" Ele parou no meio da palavra, e olhou para baixo confuso. Sua barriga de repente tinha uma espada saindo dela, a lâmina manchada de sangue. Ele olhou para Bella, e a expressão perplexa nunca deixando seu rosto e, em seguida, caiu para pousar com um baque. Rose estava atrás dele. Ela puxou a espada de seu corpo e disse: "Bem, não fique aí parada, idiota. Mova-se!"

Bella correu para ela. "Oh, Rose, eu estou tão contente de vê-la!"

"Eu aposto". Rose olhou para o corpo a seus pés e deu um chute no homem. "Onde estão Alice e as crianças?"

"Seguros", Bella disse. "Graças a Deus. _Seguros_."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: OMGG foram atacados?**

**James dumal u.u**

**Nuss nem muito a dizer sobre esse cap, ou ficaria só xingando o James.**

**Próximos capítulos são tensos pelo jeito**

**Então borá comentar que o tempo passa rápido, eu soube u.u**


	20. 19 - This is the Way the World Ends

_Traduzido by Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Dezenove - **_**This is the Way the World Ends - É assim que o mundo acaba**_

...

Bella seguiu Rose até a escada para o próximo andar. "Onde está Tanya?"

"Se separou. Mantenha sua voz baixa."

"Por quê? O que está-"

Rose colocou a mão sobre a boca de Bella e pressionou suas costas contra a parede da escada. Bella ouviu os sons de dezenas de botas pisando, o retinir de armas, o ranger do couro. "Primeiro andar está livre, capitão", uma voz masculina chamou.

Bella parou de respirar. Seu coração batia tão forte, ela tinha certeza de que iria ouvir.

"Verifique o segundo andar. Eles não podem ter ido muito longe."

Rose tirou a mão da boca de Bella e pressionou um dedo contra seus lábios, avisando-a para permanecer em silêncio. Ela andou na ponta dos pés até a porta parcialmente aberta e se agachou para olhar através do espaço, a mão sobre sua espada. Por um longo momento, ela estava imóvel, e então fez um gesto Bella para ir para frente. Ela abriu a porta e ambas se arrastaram para o corredor. A fumaça era espessa ali e Bella puxou o decote de sua túnica sobre a boca e o nariz, respirando através do pano. Ajudou, mas só um pouco.

Rose levantou a mão para Bella parar na frente de uma porta parcialmente fechada. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, "Nós atravessando as cozinhas. Há uma porta para o exterior bem atrás. Se nos separarmos, eu quero que você fuja para o Templo e não _pare_ de correr até você ver Carlisle. Não importa o que. Entendeu?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Bom". Rose beijou a bochecha dela e empurrou a porta e correu para dentro, Bella apenas um instante atrás dela. Elas estavam em uma sala de armazenamento, sob filas de prateleiras que carregam panelas e tigelas. Rose lentamente tirou a espada, a mão dela colocando a bainha de modo que não raspasse. Ela fez sinal para Bella se esconder e Bella abaixou-se atrás de um grande saco de pano, puxando os joelhos até o queixo. As dobradiças rangeram quando Rose abriu a porta, parando quando era grande o suficiente para deslizar seu corpo completamente.

O silêncio tocou nos ouvidos de Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar seu coração. Em sua garganta ela sentia como se tivesse bebido um copo de areia. Ela tentou manter sua mente em branco, para não usar esse tempo para se preocupar com os bebês, e Edward, e Alice (_Oh Deus, será que ela se machucou muito?_) e Tanya e Jasper e Emmett. Os nomes deles se repetiram através de sua mente em uma ladainha interminável de apreensão. _Por_ _favor, Deus, por favor_, _por favor_... pensou ela, incapaz de formar uma oração coerente.

Ela notou de repente que seus pés doíam e olhou para baixo para vê-los cobertos de cortes e arranhões do chão coberto entulho espalhado. Ela ainda não tinha sentido os ferimentos até este minuto, quando ela teve muito tempo para pensar. Ela tirou uma lasca de madeira, estremecendo.

A mão de Rose escorregou pelo buraco na porta e ela apontou para Bella. Bella foi na ponta dos pés para fora, deslizando através da abertura para a cozinha, silenciosa e vazia. O ataque veio no meio dos preparativos para a refeição do meio-dia e tigelas de alimentos foram salpicados através do chão. No fogão, uma panela estava fervendo e Bella automaticamente alcançou para desligar a chama quando eles passaram, só que ela não tinha certeza de como funcionava os controles. O palácio estava queimando ao redor dela e lá estava ela, tentando desligar o fogão. _Cristo, eu estou tendo um colapso_, ela pensou.

"Rose".

Ambas as mulheres pularam e giraram para encarar a fonte da voz que tinham ouvido. Rose baixou a espada com um suspiro de alívio. "Emmett," ela engasgou. "Jesus Cristo, você nos quase nos matou de susto!" Ela o agarrou e deu um beijo rápido e duro em seus lábios, acariciando sua nuca.

A cauda de Emmett enrolou em volta da cintura dela. "Você não podem sair por esse lado", Emmett disse, apontando para a porta. "É uma armadilha. Eles estão observando do outro lado do jardim."

"Porra!" Rose retrucou. "Bem, eu estou totalmente sem ideias."

"Há uma velha linha de sub-trem debaixo do palácio. Ele nunca foi concluído, e a maioria das pessoas não sabe que está lá. Vamos lá, é por aqui."

"Onde está Edward?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza", Emmett disse, mas da forma como os olhos dele viraram para longe dos dela e sua cauda se abaixou fora de vista, ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Onde quer que Edward estivesse não era um bom lugar para estar. Ela empurrou a ansiedade de lado. Ela não podia se preocupar agora, ela iria perder o pouco foco que ela tinha.

Para um homem tão grande, Emmett se movia com graça silenciosa. Ele os levou até a primeira cozinha até o arco que levava para outra. Ele fez sinal para elas pararem e enfiou a cabeça pela porta. Ele acenou para elas e elas seguiram-

_KLANG_! Alguém bateu uma panela na cabeça de Emmett e ele caiu como uma pedra.

"Em!" Rose se jogou ao lado de seu companheiro, puxando sua cabeça para cima em seu colo. Ela olhou para o homem que entrou pela porta com ódio torcendo suas feições. "Você é _um filho da puta... morto..._!" ela avisou.

Bella tinha visto um monte de estrangeiros estranhos desde que chegou a Volterra, mas nunca uma criatura como esta. Sua cabeça parecia uma de tartaruga, seus olhos minúsculos vesgos enquanto olhava entre Rose e Bella. Sua mão era palmípede e nela, ele segurava uma caixa fina preta que ele apontou para Bella.

"Gistonian", Rose disse, sacudindo os olhos para Bella.

Gistonians não faziam parte da Federação, porque suas nações estavam em um estado de guerra quase permanente um com o outro. Edward tinha dito a Bella que ele supunha que era apenas parte da natureza Gistonian: eles lutavam por dinheiro, eles lutavam por companheiros, eles lutavam por status, eles lutavam por território e no meio tempo, eles lutavam apenas por diversão. Sua pele era dura e coriácea e eram incrivelmente fortes, mas a sua fraqueza era que eles tinham uma visão muito pobre. Se alguém ficasse imóvel, poderia quase desaparecer de um Gistonian.

"Qual de vocês é a Imperatriz?" , ele perguntou, seu bico clicando enquanto ele falava.

Rose se levantou. "Eu sou", disse ela.

Bella ofegou: "Não, Ro-"

Rose deu um tapa no rosto de Bella, e o Gistonian riu. "Cala a boca, garota."

O Gistonian tirou um par de algemas da bolsa em seu ombro e colocou-os em torno dos pulsos de Rose. "Você gostaria de trazer a sua serva?" ele perguntou educadamente.

"Não, ela é mais problema do que vale", Rose respondeu.

Gistonian olhou para Bella com o cálculo de avaliação.

"Ela não está totalmente treinada ainda", Rose disse a ele. "Ela suja tudo."

Os Gistonians eram estranhamente meticulosos para uma espécie tão violenta. Ele recuou em aversão e agarrou os punhos de Rose, arrastando-a atrás dele para fora da sala. Rose olhou atentamente para Bella e falou sem som "Corra!" antes de deixar cair o seu olhar de volta à forma imóvel de Emmett. Seus olhos se agarraram a ele, até que ela foi arrancada pela porta e foi embora.

Bella ignorou o último comando de Rose e se ajoelhou ao lado de Emmett, batendo em suas bochechas. "Emmett! Emmett, acorda! Rose precisa de você!"

Ele abriu os olhos com esforço. "R-Rose?"

"Um Gistonian a levou! Emmett, vamos lá, você tem que se levantar."

Emmett gemeu e levantou-se do chão, balançando e caindo de volta para o chão antes que tivesse levantado totalmente. Ah, por que isto não poderia ser como nos filmes em que alguém que tinha acabado de ser nocauteado levantava com apenas uma careta e voltava à ação? "Emmett! Levante-se! _Agora_!" Bella ordenou, tão severamente quanto podia.

Com muito esforço, ele colocou-se em uma posição sentada. Bella pegou uma toalha de um balcão próximo e usou para limpar o sangue escorrendo pela testa dele. "Rose?" ele repetiu.

"Depressa, Emmett, temos que salvá-la."

Lentamente, com um esforço sobre-humano, Emmett colocou-se primeiro de joelhos, e depois em pé. Ele balançou de forma alarmante, e Bella tentou firmá-lo, mas era como tentar apoiar uma árvore com um palito. Emmett deu um passo arrastado para frente e, em seguida, outro. O coração de Bella saltou. Eles poderiam fazê-lo depois de tudo!

Os joelhos de Emmett balançaram como um potro recém-nascido e, ele lutou para permanecer em pé.

"Emmett, por favor, venha!" Bella implorou. Ela poderia ver o reflexo de chamas laranja sobre a superfície da porta de madeira. "Nós temos que sair daqui! Rose precisa de sua ajuda! Edward precisa de você e eu preciso de você!"

"Rose..." Lentamente, os joelhos dele começaram a dobrar e ele começou a afundar em direção ao chão. Bella jogou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e tentou com todas as forças mantê-lo em pé. Suando, respirando forte, ela segurou firme, sabendo que se ele caísse desta vez, ela não seria capaz de levantá-lo de volta, mas centímetro por centímetro, ele inexoravelmente deslizou de seu alcance. Ela implorou, ela balbuciou, ela ainda tentou esbofeteá-lo, mas nada diminuiu a sua descida. Os joelhos dele bateram no azulejo e ele gemeu.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella. "Por favor, Emmett... não desista. Por favor, não desista."

Ele piscou e tentou equilibrar-se, mas a gravidade foi mais forte. Ele conseguiu colocar os braços para se segurar e ele balançou lá por um longo momento, em suas mãos e joelhos, antes de cair no chão, rolando de costas. Bella soluçou e se sentou ao lado dele, suas próprias pernas fracas com desespero.

"Bella..." ele sussurrou. "Bella, você... tem que ir."

"Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui", disse ela. Ela olhou para cima e viu que o reflexo das chamas era mais brilhante, mais próximo.

"Você... tem que... Ed... Edward-"

Bella tomou sua mão na dela e não disse nada.

"Rose", ele sussurrou. "Minha Rose..."

"Ela vai ficar bem, Emmett. Você sabe disso. Rose é forte. Se qualquer coisa, eu sinto pena dos Gistonians".

"Estou feliz... em não ganhar você", Emmett disse. "Fed... Federa... ção precisava mais... de você."

"Oh, Emmett", sua voz rachada. "Por favor, tente, _por favor_."

"Vá... Vá, Bella. Saia... daqui."

"Não. Eu não posso deixá-lo assim."

"Terminado... de qualquer maneira", disse ele, fechando os olhos. "Vá em frente... Me promet- prometa..."

"Qualquer coisa," Bella soluçou.

"Rose... você..."

Bella não sabia como ela encontrou a força para manter a voz firme. "Vou trazer ela de volta, Emmett. Juro para quaisquer deuses. Vou trazer ela de volta nem que se eu tiver que rasgar toda a galáxia em pedaços estrela por estrela."

"Obrigado..."

Ela esperou, mas ele não terminou. Um soluço trêmulo escapou de seus lábios. Ela colocou a mão de Emmett no peito dele e se inclinou para beijar sua testa, suas lágrimas espirrando para baixo nas bochechas paradas dele. Ela demorou apenas mais um momento, depois se levantou, pegando sua espada. Ela não tinha ideia para onde ir, mas ela não podia ficar aqui. Ela tinha apenas a escolha de ir para o fogo ou de sair pela porta que Emmett tinha advertido que era uma armadilha. Queimar até a morte ou ser capturada. Nenhuma opção era atraente.

Perto de um item que parecia um liquidificador enorme, seu olho avistou uma pequena porta na ponta de uma sala de armazenamento, vassouras e esfregões inclinando contra ela de forma negligente. Ela foi até ela e girou a maçaneta. Nada. Bloqueado. Impaciente, ela atacou com um pé e chutou, chocando-se quando realmente funcionou e a porta se abriu. Adrenalina, talvez. Ar frio e úmido correu para fora, não contaminado pela fumaça. Escuridão abriu-se diante dela ameaçando a engolir e o estômago de Bella se apertou com medo. De repente, lembrou-se de ver uma lâmpada a óleo na despensa, sua chama protegida por uma chaminé de vidro. Ela correu para dentro e pegou-a, acendendo o pavio no fogão.

Ela recolocou a chaminé com mãos trêmulas e segurou-a na escuridão além da pequena porta. A escadaria, grosseiramente esculpida na rocha. Bella engoliu, endireitando seus pequenos ombros. Ela não tinha escolha. Ela puxou a pequena porta se fechou atrás dela e desceu lentamente.

As escadas eram mais altas e mais espaçadas do que escadas humanos, feitas para seres muito mais altos do que Bella. A descida parecia interminável e o ar ficou mais frio e mais úmido cada passo que ela tomava para baixo. A pedra estava fria contra seus pés descalços, escorregadias com a umidade. Não havia corrimão. Bella apoiou a mão contra o lado do túnel e andou com cuidado, movendo-se mais lentamente do que provavelmente era estritamente necessário, mas se ela caísse e se machucasse, ela poderia nunca ser encontrada aqui. Ela teve uma visão pesadelo dela deitada quebrada no pé da escada, vendo a chama crescer flamejante em variados tons enquanto o óleo acabava, abandonando-a a uma escuridão sem fim. Ela iria enlouquecer muito antes que a morte, finalmente, misericordiosamente viesse.

Seu pé mergulhou em água fria e Bella gritou, quase deixando a lâmpada cair. Ela firmou-se, ofegante, tremendo com o pico de adrenalina, segurando a lâmpada tão forte que foi um milagre ela não quebrá-la. Ela se forçou a descer mais. A água subiu para suas panturrilhas. Ela desceu novamente e veio até seus joelhos. Outro passo e foi até as coxas. Qual a profundidade que teria? Ela não conseguiria nadar, mantendo a lâmpada no alto. Ela encontrou o fundo com a água na altura do peito. Ela tentou não pensar no que poderia estar nadando em suas profundezas. Ela tentou tranquilizar-se que, certamente, Emmett não teria intenção de levar Rose e Bella por este caminho se houvesse criaturas perigosas aqui. Mas e se ele não soubesse que o túnel estava inundado?

_Vamos, Bella. Um pé em frente ao outro_. Obrigou-se a ir em frente, tremendo de medo e do frio. Quanto tempo que ela tinha antes que a hipotermia acontecesse? Será que o seu próprio corpo seria o que finalmente a derrotaria, em vez de os rebeldes?

_É assim que o mundo acaba_

_É assim que o mundo acaba_

_É assim que o mundo acaba_

_Não com um estrondo, com um suspiro._

_***(Poema de T.S. Elliot – The Hollow Man)**_

O poema se repetiu em sua mente, mais e mais, seus passos combinando sua cadência. De acordo com o modo como mantras funcionavam, provavelmente nunca seria imortalizado em um cartaz inspirado, mas a manteve indo.

A borda de uma pequena pedra corria ao longo do lado do túnel, logo acima da linha de água. Bella se agarrou a ela, avançando seu caminho junto. Ela ouviu um deslizar e clique de garras minúsculas em pedra. _Eu não vou olhar_, ela prometeu a si mesma. _Isso não importa se eu não olhar._

A água aprofundou novamente e desta vez, foi até o queixo. Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e balançava junto, seus braços doendo de segurar a lâmpada acima da cabeça. Algo roçou sua perna e Bella congelou. Ela insistiu para si mesma que era apenas o tecido de suas calças e se obrigou a seguir em frente.

Mais à frente, o túnel se abriu. Bella parou na porta, olhando para a esquerda e para a direita, na medida em que a luz da lâmpada permitia. Esta deve ter sido destinada para o túnel de trem. Qual o caminho que ela deveria ir? Ambos os sentidos parecia igualmente desagradáveis. Ela deu um passo para frente e caiu da borda, afundando a cabeça debaixo de água. Ela se debateu para trás, recuperando o equilíbrio. Graças a Deus ela não deixou a lâmpada cair. Oh, graças a Deus ela não deixou a lâmpada cair.

Havia uma mancha de sombra na parede oposta, que poderia ser outra porta. Mas ela teria que nadar para chegar lá. Bella considerou suas opções. Ela tirou a túnica, cuidadosamente mudou a lâmpada de mão em mão no processo e usou os dentes para arrancar uma das mangas. Ela abriu um buraco na costura grande o suficiente para caber o pescoço da lâmpada através dele e amarrou-o em cima de sua cabeça, amarrando as extremidades da manga sob o queixo. Ela colocou os pedaços de sua túnica de casamento de volta, precisando o pouco de calor que fornecia e afundou na água.

Ela nunca tinha sido uma grande nadadora. Quando criança, a água tinha a assustado, especialmente água, como lagos e lagoas onde ela não podia ver o que se escondia por baixo. Seu pai, que adorava nadar, finalmente, impaciente, jogou-a em um lago para forçá-la a aprender. Ela tinha aprendido o estilo cãozinho suficiente, mas ela nunca tinha perdido o medo de se afogar. Ela espalhou água no seu caminho desajeitadamente através da parede oposta e descobriu que a sombra que ela tinha visto era, de fato, uma porta. Seu espírito se animou ainda que ela tivesse que ir pulando ao longo do caminho antes que a água se tornasse rasa o suficiente para ela ficar de pé.

Ela ouviu um _splash_ atrás dela e congelou, seu coração pulando em sua garganta. _Apenas ignore_. _Apenas_ _ignore._ A água já tinha recuado até a cintura e alguns passos depois, foi até as coxas. Escadas levantaram-se na frente dela. Bella enviou uma oração de gratidão.

Outro _splash_.

Bella apressou o passo, andando devagar através da água, correndo para as escadas. Ela se forçou a subir lentamente. Ela tinha que ser cuidadosa.

_"Eu posso veeeeeer você_." Uma voz zombadora flutuava na escuridão.

Bella soltou um grito curto, involuntário, sua voz ecoando a pedra, voltando para trás para ela de novo e de novo. Atenção que se dane. Ela subiu as escadas tão rápido quanto suas pernas exaustas permitiriam.

"_Você deixou um rastro para mim,_" o homem assobiou. _"Suas pegadas de sangue."_ Uma risada cortou a escuridão atrás dela.

_Ele está apenas tentando assustar você_, _para te fazer desajeitada com pânico_, ela disse a si mesma.

E estava funcionando.

O espirro foi constante agora com seu perseguidor abandonado cautela pela velocidade. "_Estou bem atrás de você."_

Bella choramingou. Parecia um daqueles pesadelos onde ela tentava correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam a demanda frenética de sua mente por pressa. Ela podia ouvir respirações ofegantes atrás dela, o barilho molhado de suas botas nos degraus de pedra.

Uma mão agarrou seu braço e Bella reagiu sem pensar. Ela quebrou a lâmpada em seu rosto. Ele explodiu em uma bola de fogo em miniatura, que envolveu a cabeça do homem e os ombros se espalhando até o peito. O homem gritou, batendo as chamas. Bella não esperou para ver como ele se saiu. Ela subiu as escadas com cada grama de esforço que o terror e adrenalina poderiam proporcionar. Atrás dela, o homem ainda gritava, a luz laranja saltando das paredes de pedra, juntamente com os ecos. Ela caiu uma vez, tropeçando em seus próprios pés dormentes, mas levantou-se quase instantaneamente, seus pés deslizando e lutando por tração sobre a pedra, úmida viscosa. Ela podia ver uma faixa de luz branca à frente. Tinha que ser uma porta. Seu coração batendo parecia que iria explodir por causa do esforço e sua respiração era uma marcação com fogo em sua garganta.

A porta não se abriu. Bella gritou de frustração, batendo seu ombro contra ela com toda a força de seu corpo exausto. Ela abriu alguns centímetros e Bella podia ver gavinhas das videiras em torno de sua moldura. Ela bateu de novo e de novo, ganhando uma polegada ou mais de cada vez. Ela tentou se espremer através do buraco e ficou presa. Os gritos atrás dela foram cortados tão abruptamente como se uma tomada tivesse sido puxada. Ela se encolheu e se apertou. Apenas outra polegada. Oh, Deus, se ela tivesse apenas outra polegada...

Uma mão agarrou-a, puxando-a de volta para o túnel. Bella se agarrou a moldura da porta, chutando loucamente. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de carne queimada e cabelo queimado e seu estômago revirou. A mão dele pegou a luz e ela quase vomitou com a visão dele. Mesmo queimado, ele ainda era mais forte do que ela. Bella pegou a única chance que teve e largou a moldura da porta. Ela cravou as unhas naquela pele queimada e rasgou-a. Ele gritou e recuou dando-lhe o momento em que ela precisava. Ela provavelmente deixou metade de sua própria pele para trás, mas ela se arrastou através da pequena abertura, caindo com um baque no chão do lado de fora. Ela se mexeu o mais rápido que pôde, com os pés cavando buracos no solo frio e úmido. A porta parecia que tinha sido esquecida, coberta de trepadeiras, pedras enormes em sua base, tendo caído da parede acima.

O braço queimado do homem acenou fora da porta, em busca de Bella. Ele tentou passar através da abertura atrás dela, mas a porta não se mexeu mais.

Bella capotou e saltou em pé, mas caiu novamente quando toda a força saiu de seus membros com a visão na frente dela.

A cidade era uma ruína de fumaça, um emaranhado de escombros enegrecidos. Ela se empurrou de novamente em pé e virou em um círculo, não tendo ideia de onde estava. Não havia pontos de referência. Ela não podia nem dizer onde as ruas tinham estado. Ela deveria ser capaz de ver o Templo, o túnel parecia interminável, mas ele não era tão longe. _Carlisle e Esme!_ Oh, Deus, o que aconteceu com eles?

Que tipos de armas tinham feito isso? Espaçonaves Volturi estavam armadas com projéteis para explodir asteroides e proteger as suas naves de pirataria, mas isso era algo diferente. Edward tinha dito a ela que os Volturi não tinham armas nucleares, mas ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada que pudesse causar esse tipo de devastação. Será que ela estava absorvendo a radiação, agora, essencialmente, sendo cozida de dentro para fora? Ela empurrou esse pensamento para longe também. Se ela estava, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Ela precisava se mexer. Ela não podia ficar aqui. O Burning Man*, como ela pensava nele, foi incapaz de passar pela porta, mas ele iria eventualmente dar a volta e ela não tinha certeza se havia outra saída através do próprio túnel do trem. Ela estremeceu com o vento gelado, e suas roupas molhadas endureceram com gelo em volta dela, queimando sua pele onde quer que esfregassem, seu cabelo congelou em pontas afiadas que estalavam quando ela virava a cabeça.

_*__**Homem-Queimado**_

Ela caminhou sem rumo, subindo por cima de pedaços de entulho, evitando os pontos quentes, e com fumaça para que ela não queimasse os pés. Havia corpos enredados nos escombros, inteiros e em pedaços. Bella ofegou cada vez que via um. Ela pisou em uma mão por acidente e gritou quando ela se moveu. A mulher a quem pertencia gemeu. _viva!_ Bella escavou os escombros, jogando de lado pedras e pedaços de madeira. A mulher era humana, gravemente ferida pelo que parecia, parcialmente coberta pelo corpo de seu companheiro Volturi. Bella levantou a forma imóvel de cima dela. "Você vai ficar bem, completamente bem," Bella balbuciou.

"Deusa?" a mulher sussurrou.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Bella, e ela deu à mulher o único conforto que podia oferecer. "Sim, filha, eu estou aqui." Ela afastou o cabelo dos olhos da mulher.

"Não dói mais."

Bella sorriu. "Eu estou contente."

"Meu bebê..."

"Seguro", Bella mentiu.

A mulher suspirou, seus olhos indo para seu companheiro. Ela tentou levar a uma mão para ele, mas ela caiu fracamente. Bella ajudou, colocando a mão mole da mulher sobre o peito imóvel de seu companheiro. A mulher olhou para Bella. "Seus pés", ela sussurrou.

Bella olhou para sua carne rasgada e mutilada. "Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem."

"Tome... tome seus... sapatos."

"De seu companheiro?" Bella perguntou a ela com surpresa, mas a mulher não respondeu. Ela olhava cegamente para o céu. Bella estendeu a mão e fechou-lhe as pálpebras. Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Ela ouviu um gemido suave e rapidamente olhou em volta para a fonte. _Lá!_ Ela viu a ponta de um minúsculo rabo de fora. Ela cavou rapidamente, mas com cuidado e encontrou um bebê Volturi, enrolado em um cobertor, em uma pequena bolsa deixada nos escombros. Ela puxou-o para fora e ele grunhiu para ela.

"Shh," Bella acalmou. "Está tudo bem, bebê. Você está seguro agora." Ela verificou-o rapidamente, mas não viu nenhum ferimento visível. Isso não queria dizer que ele não estava ferido, ele poderia ter danos internos. Ela tinha que conseguir assistência médica para ele o mais rápido possível. Ela colocou o cobertor em torno de seus próprios ombros, cobrindo o bebê e ela mesma. Ela respirou fundo e aceitou a oferta da mulher, puxando os sapatos do companheiro dela dos pés dele. Parecia tão errado, mas ela tinha que fazer isso. As botas eram muito grandes para ela, mas elas ofereceriam pelo menos uma pequena quantidade de proteção das ruínas irregulares. Ela usou tiras de pano arrancados de suas roupas para amarrá-las firmemente em torno de seus tornozelos para manter as botas no lugar.

Ela tropeçou através das ruínas, o bebê apertado contra seu peito. Seu pequeno corpo ajudou a esquentar o dela, lançando uma quantidade surpreendente de calor. "Você está com febre, bebê?", perguntou ela. O bebê, é claro, não respondeu. Ele havia ficado aterrorizado com os barulhos horrivelmente altos e do frio, horrível e brilhante do mundo exterior, onde ele tinha estado apenas um par de vezes em sua curta vida. Agora, ele ouviu uma voz feminina e as fêmeas sempre significaram calor e conforto. Ele adormeceu, ouvindo o som de seu coração, assim como de sua mãe, embora o cheiro dela fosse diferente, não era desagradável. No momento, tudo estava certo em seu pequeno mundo.

Bella encontrou uma mulher sentada silenciosamente em uma pequena pilha de pedras, as roupas rasgadas, o rosto uma bagunça de sangue. Ela olhou para Bella em leve curiosidade. "É este o inferno?", perguntou ela.

"Não, não haveria bebês aqui se estivéssemos no inferno." Bella mudou o cobertor de lado e mostrou o bebê para ela. A mulher olhou por um longo momento. "Seu?"

"Não, eu o encontrei. Seus pais estão mortos."

"Meu bebê morreu." Ela recitou este fato tão desinteressadamente quanto se fosse a hora e a data. "Ele está ali." Ela apontou para uma pilha e certamente, Bella viu uma mãozinha de fora. Ela apertou o bebê em seus braços convulsivamente, fazendo-o gemer.

"Eu posso pegar esse?" A mulher apontou para o bebê que Bella segurava.

"Eu ... uh ... Eu vou tentar encontrar o resto da família dele."

"Ok". A mulher voltou a olhar para longe.

Bella se arrastou para frente. Ela não sentia mais frio, e ela sabia que era um sinal de que a hipotermia a tinha em seu insensível poder, frio. Ela focou em sua missão atual, para levar esse bebê para a segurança, onde quer que possa ser encontrada. Ela iria apenas continuar caminhando até que ela encontrasse.

"Bella! Bella!" alguém gritou seu nome. Bella olhou freneticamente para a fonte, apavorada, que pudesse ser o _Burning Man_. Ela viu uma cabeça de cabelo amarelo brilhante balançando enquanto corria através dos escombros. "Jasper!" ela chamou. "Jasper, eu estou aqui."

Lágrimas de alegria e alívio escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela jogou os braços ao redor dele assim que ele chegou ao seu lado. "Onde está Edward?", perguntou ela.

"Eu não sei", confessou Jasper. "Onde está Alice?"

"No espaço exterior." Bella riu histericamente ao ver a expressão no rosto dele. "Eu mandei-a em uma cápsula de escape com os bebês."

Jasper relaxou. Ele olhou para o bebê em seus braços. "Quem é esse?"

"Eu não sei. Encontrei-o."

"Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital, então. Vamos." Jasper começou a levá-la através dos escombros. Bella cambaleou atrás dele, seus pés quase saindo nas botas muito grandes.

"Hospital?"

"Carlisle montou uma barraca médica no que sobrou do Templo."

Bella estava atordoada. "Eles bombardearam o _Templo_?"

"Eles têm muito a responder," Jasper disse severamente.

"Esme está bem?"

"Ela está bem. Ela está cuidando dos feridos. Você sabe onde os outros estão?"

"Rose foi levada por um Gistonian, que achava que ela era a Imperatriz. Emmett está... Emmett está..." Ela não podia dizer isso.

"Emmett está bem", Jasper disse. "Nós o encontramos quando nossas tropas liberaram o complexo do palácio."

Bella estava pasma. Ela teve que repetir. "Ele está vivo? Sério?"

Jasper estendeu a mão para ajudar Bella sobre uma área particularmente difícil. "Sim, no hospital com uma mãe de uma dor de cabeça, mas excelente."

"Será que ele lembra o que aconteceu com Rose?"

"Não," Jasper disse. "Ele está perguntando por ela. Nós tivemos que algemá-lo em sua cama para impedi-lo de sair para procurá-la."

"E Tanya?"

"Eu não a vi."

Bella mordeu o lábio, e marchou atrás dele. Um pensamento ocorreu-lhe que iluminou seu espírito um pouco. O hospital era onde Edward e Tanya pensariam em procurar por ela, porque eles sabiam que ela estaria onde quer que ela pudesse ajudar mais seu povo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain to cansada e esse cap é tão triste.**

**Não sabemos do Ed**

**Rose foi levada **

**Alice e os bebês estão seguros espero né**

**Tania sumiu tb**

**Espero que o proximo seja melhor ne, vou tentar no finds postar um spoiler pra vcs, isso se eu conseguir pegar no PC kkk**

**Ou eu falo pra fran passar pra vcs lá no grupo ok**

**beijocas e aproveitem o cap**


	21. 20 - A Kingdom of Ash and Snow

_Traduzido por Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo 20 - A Kingdom of Ash and Snow - Um Reino de Cinzas e Neve**

Bella tentou acompanhar os passos largos de Jasper, mas ela simplesmente não podia forçar as pernas cansadas e tremulas mais rápido. Exaustão e as botas muito grandes a deixavam desajeitada. Ela tropeçou e teria caído sobre os escombros irregulares se Jasper não tivesse virado e habilmente a pegado. Ele a pegou em seus braços e levou-a.

Eles encontraram mais sobreviventes quanto mais se aproximavam do centro da cidade. A cidade parecia o cenário de um filme de apocalipse zumbi, salpicado de maltrapilhos, pessoas ensanguentadas cobertas de poeira que deixava a pele deles cinza, suas expressões em branco com choque ou cabisbaixo com tristeza. Todos estavam atordoados, alguns vagando em círculos como se pensassem que se encontrassem o ponto certo, eles poderiam voltar por algum tipo de fenda dimensional e encontrar o seu mundo certo novamente, do outro lado. Outros viram Bella e correram até ela, cheios de perguntas sobre o ataque, questões que Bella não podia responder. Eles caminharam atrás de Jasper e Bella, e Bella sentiu como o Flautista do Apocalipse.

Eles encontraram um pequeno grupo de pessoas, cavando com urgência através dos escombros. "Jasper, me coloque no chão", Bella disse e correu para ajudar. Havia um pequeno espaço vazio abaixo dos escombros, o que provavelmente tinha sido um porão. O rosto aterrorizado de uma jovem brilhava na escuridão. "Por favor, depressa!" gritou ela, segurando seu bebê apertado contra o peito e olhando ansiosamente a água que aumentava rapidamente em torno dela a partir de um buraco. "Eu não sei nadar", ela falou. _Não que ela fosse ser capaz de fazê-lo com um bebê nos braços_, Bella pensou severamente.

Foi um processo lento. Os pedaços de escombros sobre o porão eram enormes. Eles lutaram para limpar até mesmo um pequeno buraco do tamanho de uma pessoa. Um dos homens deitou-se sobre seu estômago e esticou os braços no buraco. A mulher pulou, esticando os braços tão alto quanto podia, mas não chegou nem perto de pegar a mão dele.

"Me abaixem." Bella ordenou, entregando a criança que ela segurava para outra mulher e colocando seu cobertor de lado. "Segurem em meus tornozelos."

"Não, Bella," Jasper disse.

"Jasper, eu sou a única pessoa pequena o suficiente para caber."

"Bella, Edward vai me bater se eu permitir que você se arrisque."

"Não é perigoso", Bella argumentou. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Sua cauda balançava na indecisão.

Bella bateu o pé infantilmente. "Eu sou a Imperatriz. O que eu digo vai!" Ela deitou-se e foi se torcendo através do buraco antes que ele pudesse argumentar mais. Jasper pegou um de seus tornozelos e outro homem pegou o outro e eles lentamente baixaram Bella para a mulher apavorada. O cabelo de Bella ficou pendurado em torno de seu rosto, cegando-a. Ela prendeu o melhor que podia e amarrou-o com um nó atrás do pescoço, colocando a ponta dele nas costas da túnica.

Quase... Quase... Bella estendeu os braços. "Dê-me o bebê", disse ela. A mulher entregou-o, apesar de seus gritos de protesto. Era como tentar segurar um gatinho zangado. O bebê aterrorizado se contorcia, arranhando e mordendo o estranho levando-o de sua mãe.

"Me puxem!" Bella chamou.

"Não!" a mulher fez um movimento desesperado e agarrou o braço de Bella. "Não me deixe aqui!"

"Eu não vou, eu prometo", disse Bella. "Eu vou voltar. Me deixe ir, está bem?"

A mulher ainda se agarrou a ela, o medo dominando a lógica.

"Ouça-me. Qual é o seu nome?"

"B-Bree," ela chorou.

"Bree, eu sou uma imperatriz," Bella disse. "Imperatrizes não podem quebrar suas promessas."

A mulher soltou com relutância e Bella foi puxada para trás, para a superfície. Ela entregou o bebê e se abaixou de volta através do buraco. Eles baixaram-na novamente e Bella enroscou seus braços através da mulher, apertando as mãos por trás de seus ombros. A água já tinha subido para o pescoço da mulher e seu rosto estava torcido com pânico. "Segure-se em mim," Bella ordenou, mas ela provavelmente não precisava dizer isso a ela. A mulher agarrou-se a ela como um carrapicho.

"Puxe!" Bella gritou para os homens acima.

Eles o fizeram. Nada aconteceu.

"Eu estou presa!" a mulher chorou.

_Agora você nos diz_. "Puxem mais!" Bella gritou. Ela sentia-se como um elástico, sendo esticado demais. O sangue subiu à cabeça fazendo seu rosto corar e pulsar. Bella sentiu uma de suas botas escorregar e elas caíram alguns centímetros. A mulher gritou no ouvido de Bella. "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem," Bella assegurou. Ela sentiu uma mão apertar seu pé descalço, tão forte que as garras cravaram em sua sola. "Eles nos têm." Só um pouco mais...

Com um grito de dor, a mulher ficou livre e as duas foram levadas para a superfície.

No pouco tempo que Bella tinha ficado no buraco, mais pessoas se reuniram ao redor, pairando ansiosamente. Bree estava chorando, agarrando a perna sangrando. Alguém entregou o bebê de volta para ela e Bree o agarrou com tanta força que ele gritou.

Bella se dirigiu à multidão: "Por favor, alguém pode levá-la? Eu não acho que ela pode andar". Um homem aproximou-se e levantou Bree em seus braços. Bella deu seu cobertor para a mulher que estava encharcada e tremendo.

Uma mulher passou o bebê que Bella estava carregando de volta para ela. "Ele não parou de berrar", disse ela, mas assim que Bella o pegou, ele se acalmou, olhando para ela com olhos solenes, preocupados. Ela era a única segurança que ele tinha neste terrível mundo novo.

Jasper levantou Bella em seus braços novamente, rosnando baixinho quando mais pessoas pressionavam para se aproximar. Eles estavam com medo e confusos e precisavam de direção. Bella acenou com a cabeça para uma pilha de escombros. "Jasper, me coloque lá em cima."

Bella subiu no topo da pilha e Jasper pairava ansiosamente abaixo, para que ela não caísse. Ele estava tomando seus deveres de Testemunha a sério. Isso fez Bella sentir-se melhor, porque se Jasper temia o que Edward diria, ele obviamente tinha fé que Edward iria voltar.

A multidão circulava sem propósito, alguns focados em Bella, alguns focados na mulher que tinha sido resgatada, e outros tão pasmos e sem rumo que eles não pareciam perceber ninguém que estava por perto.

"Todo mundo, ouça!" Jasper chamou. Ninguém parecia ouvi-lo.

Bella segurou as mãos em volta da boca e gritou: "Volturi! Ouçam as palavras de sua Imperatriz."

Cabeças viraram em sua direção. Joelhos dobrados, cabeças inclinadas. Bella foi tocada por sua obediência, embora fosse desnecessária.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda", continuou ela, mantendo sua voz tão alta quanto possível. "O lord Jasper e eu estamos indo para o hospital. Há feridos aqui, e vamos provavelmente encontrar mais ao longo do caminho. Eu preciso que vocês os ajudem; carregá-los se for preciso. Todos vocês que não estão feridos serão necessários para ajudar no hospital. Sigam-me".

"Quem fez isso?" uma mulher gritou. "Foram os rebeldes?"

"Eu acho que sim," Bella disse e houve gritos de raiva. "Eu _acho_ que sim, mas eu não tenho certeza. Nós não saberemos até investigarmos. Mas eu juro para vocês que quem fez isso vai pagar."

"Eu digo para transformarmos Lapush em cinzas!" alguém gritou.

"Destruir eles!"

"Matem todos ele! Traidores, monstros assassinos!"

Será que os Volturi viam todas as pessoas de Lapushi como inimigos agora? Será que eles tinham mudado, na mente dos Volturi, de companheiros cidadãos em território ocupado e conquistado pelos rebeldes, para participantes dispostos? Havia sede de sangue nos olhos deles. Eles queriam atacar, para queimar as cidades como a deles havia sido queimada, para fazer o povo de Lapush sofrer como eles sofreram.

"Vocês desejam criar mais disso?" Bella estendeu as mãos para indicar a devastação à sua volta. Havia alguns gritos de acordo e ela balançou a cabeça. "Vocês querem mais crianças crescendo sem os pais, para aquelas crianças sofrerem porque _vocês_ sofreram? As crianças que não ordenaram o ataque, nem pilotaram as naves... As crianças que iriam, por sua vez, crescer odiando _seus_ filhos pelos pecados que os pais deles cometeram?"

A multidão ficou em silêncio. Flocos de neve dançavam ao vento, misturando-se com as cinzas.

"Se vocês querem guerra, então é _isso_ que vocês querem. Vocês querem que suas mulheres gritem de dor quando seus filhos estiverem inertes em seus braços. Vocês desejam que suas casas queimem e suas cidades reduzidas a cinzas. Porque se vocês retaliarem com mais do mesmo, isso não irá terminar ali. Eu vi no meu próprio planeta de novo e de novo. Vocês vão criar um ciclo de violência que continuará até que ninguém mesmo se lembre de como era a vida em um tempo sem guerra." Bella olhou em volta para o público, alguns dos quais tiveram a graça de olhar envergonhado. Um fragmento de uma música flutuou por sua mente: É o mesmo velho tema/desde 1916...

"Somos monstros como eles?" ela exigiu. "É assim que vocês chamam as pessoas que fizeram isso. Nós revidamos o mal fazendo o mal? Podemos criar mais vítimas em nome da "justiça" quando é realmente apenas vingança?"

Bella pulou fora da pilha, nojo e raiva queimando em seu estômago. "Vamos. Precisamos ir ao hospital. Eles precisam de nossa ajuda."

Jasper levantou-a em seus braços novamente e foi para o hospital. A multidão seguiu obedientemente ela, pegando mais sobreviventes enquanto viajavam. Perto do centro da cidade, eles encontraram um pequeno grupo de tropas drones, cada um com uma faixa de cores da Federação amarrada em torno de seu braço. O drone na liderança levantou a mão para deter seus soldados.

"Imperatriz, o que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou ele. "Nós ainda estamos encontrando focos de tropas inimigas. Não é seguro."

Bella estendeu a mão automaticamente e ele educadamente se curvou sob ela, cheio de etiqueta em meio às ruínas do seu mundo. "Chame-me de Bella. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Peter, Imperatriz Bella. Eu sou sargento dessa esquadra."

"Então, isso foi uma tentativa de invasão em larga escala, sargento? Eu encontrei algumas tropas no palácio."

"Eu não acho que foi uma invasão, Imperatriz. Após o bombardeio ser executado, eles soltaram os pelotões de soldados, mas eles eram pequenos grupos que pareciam destinados a determinados locais ou pessoas...".

_Oh, Deus, por favor, permita que Edward esteja bem_, ela orou. "Por favor, você já viu o Imperador?"

"Eu vi, uma vez, durante a batalha perto do porto espacial."

Bella agarrou seu braço. "Estava tudo bem com ele?"

"Quando eu o vi, sim."

Bela liberou a respiração que ela estava segurando e soprou em uma névoa cinza em torno de seu rosto. "O acampamento drone... Houve muitos sobreviventes?"

Os soldados trocaram olhares. "Muitas das tropas estavam fora para exercícios de treinamento, mas as mulheres... os voluntários que estavam ajudando-nos..."

Ele não precisou terminar. Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. "Por favor, podem nos escoltar até o hospital?"

"Com prazer, Imperatriz."

Eles começaram a passar por feridos deitados em estrados, cobertores ou até mesmo no chão gelado. Bella, a princípio, pensou que eles deviam ter sido abandonados e então percebeu, com um sentimento de choque frio que isso fazia parte do hospital. Na medida em que os olhos podiam ver, um campo de feridos esticado, gemendo, tremendo, pedindo ajuda, um campo de braços acenando e formas se contorcendo. Bella forçou Jasper a colocá-la no chão. Se pudesse dar algum conforto com apenas um toque ou uma bênção, ela tinha que fazê-lo. Mãos escovaram seus tornozelos. "Eu vou te trazer um médico", ela se manteve prometendo.

A neve caía mais sério agora e Bella morreu de pena das mulheres humanas que não podiam suportar o frio tão bem quanto os Volturi. Ela passou por um pequeno grupo deles, amontoados sob uma cortina rasgada para se aquecer. Quantas delas morreriam de hipotermia antes que pudessem receber atendimento médico, antes que pudessem ser transferidas para um abrigo?

"Por que Carlisle não os colocou na cidade subterrânea?" Bella perguntou a Jasper, que ficou tão perto dela quanto um irmão gêmeo siamês. "Há muito espaço lá em baixo e todos poderiam ficar aquecidos."

"Se foi, Bella", Jasper disse. "Eles atingiram as entradas diretamente. Nós não sabemos se há sobreviventes no interior ou não."

Bella soltou um pequeno choro de dor. A cidade subterrânea tinha sido bombardeada porque os rebeldes sabiam que a família real provavelmente tentaria fugir para lá? Será que todas as mortes que certamente resultaram disso, culpa dela? Outro pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. "Jasper, Edward sabe que eu nunca cheguei lá?"

Jasper hesitou. "Eu não sei."

"Você tem que ir encontrá-lo!"

"Não," Jasper era firme. "Meu dever é proteger você."

"Droga, Jasper, isso é uma ordem."

Jasper não se comoveu. "Você não pode ordenar que eu vá contra meu voto."

Bella rosnou em frustração, mas eles chegaram às ruínas do Templo e ela animou-se com o pensamento de que ela poderia ser capaz de contatar Edward de lá.

Uma das paredes do templo ainda estava de pé, com parte do segundo andar se projetando para fora, fazendo um abrigo bruto em que Carlisle havia estabelecido seu hospital, embora houvesse se expandido muito além do templo. Eles o encontraram lá, seu manto azul claro esfarrapado e manchado com sangue, enquanto ele passava de cama em cama, oferecendo o conforto que ele poderia até que pudessem ser vistos por um médico.

Ele olhou para cima e viu Bella e Jasper. "A Imperatriz", Carlisle disse, como se pensasse em voz alta para si mesmo. "Bom, muito bom."

"Eu trouxe pessoas para ajudar", Bella ofereceu, apontando para seu grupo.

"Bom, muito bom", Carlisle repetiu. Ele usava o mesmo olhar confuso que os outros sobreviventes que Bella reuniu. Por um momento, Bella se desesperou. Ela tinha a esperança de ir até Carlisle para conseguir orientação, mas parecia que ela estava sozinha.

Ele moveu-se para a cama ao lado, verificando o pulso da pessoa deitada sobre ela. "Este está morto", disse ele.

"Onde você está colocando os que morreram?" Bella perguntou.

Carlisle apontou. Bella respirou fundo e apertou a mão sobre os lábios. Havia uma enorme pilha de corpos nas ruínas das escadas do templo. Homens, mulheres, crianças, humanos e Volturi, tudo em um monte quebrado. Ela reconheceu o homem com cara de cachorro que costumava ficar no estande de zorbe no mercado. Lágrimas tremeram em seus cílios.

_Tudo bem, Bella. Pense. O que a rainha Elizabeth faria?_ Bella endireitou os ombros e dirigiu-se a seu pequeno bando. "Todos, por favor, espalhem-se e verifiquem as pessoas. Se estiverem mortos, os movam de lado para que outra pessoa ferida possa usar a cama."

"Imperatriz", uma voz suave feminina falou atrás dela.

Bella girou. "Oh, Tanya, oh graças a Deus você está bem!" Ela abraçou a forma alta e azul firmemente com um braço, o outro ainda segurando o bebê que ela tinha encontrado.

"Eu sinto muito que eu perdi você", disse Tanya, ajoelhando-se e curvando a cabeça. "Eu falhei com você."

"Tanya, por favor, não pense assim. Você não poderia conter o desmoronamento. Você fez o que podia."

Alguém gritou. "Rebeldes! Rebeldes!"

Bella seguiu os dedos apontando e viu um grupo de cerca de 20 homens, todos com braçadeiras brancas, correndo em direção ao hospital, suas espadas desembainhadas. Bella gritou quando um deles começou a cortar as pessoas deitadas no chão. Ela se lançou em direção a eles, mas Tanya a deteve. "Eu vou cuidar disso", disse ela. "Fique aqui".

Tanya girou se bastão e quatro lâminas afiadas e curvas apareceram, correndo ao longo dos lados. Ela trotou para os rebeldes, suas longas pernas comendo a distância. Ela lançou-se a partir de uma pequena pilha de escombros e atacou.

Se Bella não tivesse visto isso, ela nunca teria acreditado. Tanya girou com graça letal, seu bastão voando enquanto ela se abaixou esfaqueado e cortando. Corpos voaram e sangue pulverizou o ar. Bella se lembrou da cena de Kill Bill, onde Uma Thurman matou o quarto cheio de ninjas, mas esta era a realidade, mesmo que sua mente estivesse tendo dificuldade em digerir e acreditar no que estava vendo. Dentro de meros momentos, não havia nenhum ainda de pé. Tanya se inclinou e pegou um deles pela frente de sua camisa e arrastou-o para Bella, jogando o homem a seus pés. "Eu deixei um vivo para ser interrogado," Tanya disse. Ela, então, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Bella, a imagem da paz e serenidade. Bella não podia fazer nada, mas ficar de boca aberta.

Jasper se inclinou para examinar o prisioneiro. "Ele está ferido."

"Ele vai viver por muitas horas ainda sem atenção médica", Tanya assegurou.

Bella não achava que queria ver isso. "Onde está o Emmett? Eu preciso falar com ele."

Tanya levantou. "Eu vou te mostrar. Ele está acorrentado à parede, Imperatriz. Ele deve permanecer imóvel e permitir que o seu corpo se cure, mas ele quer encontrar sua companheira."

Como Tanya disse, Bella encontrou Emmett sentado à base da parede, uma pequena corrente ligada a um pilar conduzindo a uma braçadeira presa ao redor de seu pulso. Ele parecia tão agitado que Bella estava surpresa que ele não tivesse puxado tudo abaixo como Sansão. "Bella!" ele saltou em pé. "Onde está minha Rosalie?"

"Você não se lembra de nada?"

Emmett passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, um gesto tão parecido com o de seu irmão que o coração dela doeu. "Eu estava na cozinha do palácio com você e Rose, mas isso é tudo que eu me lembro."

Bella engoliu. "Emmett, Rosalie foi levada por um Gistonian".

Emmett caiu no chão e disse: "Não", com uma voz muito fraca.

"Ela se sacrificou para me salvar," Bella disse. "Ela disse-lhe que ela era a imperatriz e ele a levou em vez de mim."

"Não, não, não..."

"Eu sinto muito", disse Bella. Derramando lágrimas pelo rosto. "Eu tentei impedi-la."

"Ele vai matá-la", Emmett sussurrou. "Quando ele descobrir que ela não é a Imperatriz, ele vai matá-la."

"Não, ele não vai", Bella argumentou. "Ela é uma amiga da Imperatriz. Ele vai segurá-la por resgate."

Emmett pegou a corrente e puxou, apoiando os pés contra o pilar. A seção de pedra ao qual estava ligado, na verdade, deslizou uma polegada mais ou menos.

"Não, Emmett, pare," Bella chorou. "Você vai trazer a parede abaixo sobre as pobres pessoas feridas, pare!"

"Deixe-me ir!"

"Emmett, ouça. Precisamos encontrar Edward e formar um plano. Eu jurei pra você que eu vou encontrá-la e eu estava falando sério. Vamos trazer Rose de volta mesmo que eu tenha que procurar cada centímetro da galáxia eu mesma."

Emmett rosnou e soltou a corrente. "Por favor, Bella, por favor. Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu não posso, eu preciso dela."

"Eu sei, eu sei," Bella o acalmou. Foi difícil olhar para o seu rosto, a agonia em seus olhos. "Mas você não será bom para ela, se você não se deixar curar antes de iniciar a procura."

"Beba isso," Tanya ordenou, entregando-lhe um copo pequeno. Emmett obedeceu sem contestar, bebendo o conteúdo de um gole só. "Rose", ele sussurrou. "Rose..." suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ele caiu contra o pilar. O copo caiu de seus dedos moles. Tanya pegou.

"O que foi isso?"

"Uma medicação para dormir inventada por Esme," Tanya disse.

"Você pode me levar até ela, por favor?"

Esme estava na parte de trás do templo, usando um altar quebrado como uma mesa. Uma penca de plantas e ervas estavam sobre ele e ela estava ocupada moendo folhas e raízes com um almofariz e um pilão. "Bella", ela chorou quando ela olhou para cima e viu as duas mulheres andando por entre as camas em direção a ela. Ela deixou cair o pilão e correu para abraçar Bella e beijar sua bochecha. "Você está a salvo!" Ela olhou para o bebê que Bella ainda carregava. "Quem é esse?"

Bella explicou como ela o encontrou e os olhos de Esme se encheram com compaixão. "Coitadinho. Há tantos novos órfãos hoje." Ela levou Bella até uma caixa de madeira, forrada com toalhas, em que meia dúzia de bebês e crianças estavam sentadas e amontoadas para se aquecer. Bella tentou colocar lá dentro o bebê que ela segurava, mas ele gritou tão pateticamente que ela teve que pegá-lo no colo novamente. Sinceramente, ela não se importava de carregá-lo. Isso lhe dava um pouco de conforto.

"Você está fazendo medicamentos, pelo que vejo."

Esme suspirou e pegou o pilão para retomar a moagem. "Eles são o melhor que eu posso fazer. Nós recebemos mensagens de outros planetas nos oferecendo suprimentos, mas não podemos trazê-los aqui. A grade de comunicação está fora de operação e eles tiveram que enviar mensageiros até mesmo para oferecer sua assistência. As naves têm que pousar longe da cidade e as estradas estão bloqueadas com destroços. Nós precisamos de antibióticos, demais... cobertores, bandagens... tantas coisas."

A tecnologia Volturi permitiu a eles costurar a pele e consertar ossos quebrados, mas as infecções eram outro assunto. Micro-organismos sofriam mutações, assim como faziam na Terra, tornando-se resistentes aos medicamentos destinados a lutar contra eles.

"Quantos médicos temos?"

"Dois".

Bella engasgou. Ela olhou de volta para o campo cheio de feridos. Mesmo que só levasse ao médico um minuto para usar seu mecanismo de cura em cada paciente, ele levaria dias para chegar a todos eles. As pessoas iriam morrer enquanto esperavam. A mente de Bella trabalhou rapidamente. "Nós precisamos de uma melhor organização."

Ela se virou para Tanya. "Você pode levantar-me?"

Tanya levantou Bella facilmente e a ajudou no equilíbrio em uma viga que se projetava da parede. Bella voltou a pensar em Edward perguntando por que ele colocaria ela em uma "viga de apoio" e um fantasma de um sorriso tocou seus lábios.

"Todo mundo!" gritou ela. "Por favor, posso ter a atenção de vocês? Preciso de voluntários. Precisamos de uma área limpa para que as naves de abastecimento possam pousar. Precisamos reorganizar os feridos, movendo os casos mais graves para o templo."

"Precisamos de alguém para fotografar os corpos e pegar uma amostra de DNA para que eles possam ser queimados", Jasper disse calmamente. "Vou organizar uma equipe. Nós não podemos deixá-los lá."

Bella sabia. Eles não podiam enterrar todos. Eles não tinham equipamentos móveis pesados para o solo e cavar todas aquelas sepulturas seria uma tarefa hercúlea que não poderia ser concluída antes de os corpos começarem a decair.

"Por favor," Bella chamou. "Por favor, se vocês puderem, se vocês forem capazes, há muito que precisa ser feito."

E, milagrosamente, as pessoas fizeram. Bella ainda era nova o suficiente neste negócio de Imperatriz para se surpreender quando as pessoas obedeceram. Alguns se separaram para ir marcar e desmarcar uma zona de aterrissagem. A praça em frente ao templo era a melhor escolha. Porque tinha sido um espaço aberto, longe de edifícios, estava apenas levemente coberto de detritos. Outros começaram a pegar camas e mover as pessoas menos gravemente feridas para trás. Aqueles que podiam andar, se levantaram e mancaram de volta para os arredores para dar espaço para os mais gravemente ferido.

A briga estourou a algumas fileiras de distância, vozes elevadas em gritos. Bella saltou de seu posto para ver qual era o problema. "Mova aquele drone de volta para onde você o encontrou!" um homem brigou.

"Ele está muito ferido!"

"E daí? Ele é um drone. Ele não deveria nem estar aqui. Eles deveriam ter seu próprio hospital. Alphas e Betas somente!"

Bella queria bater nele. Ela andou até ele e cutucou-o no peito com o dedo. "Você vê a braçadeira que ele está usando?"

O homem caiu de joelhos quando ele reconheceu a pequena figura de túnica glowstone esfarrapada, segurando um bebê, assim como os carregadores de macas.

"Bella, pare", Jasper disse rapidamente. Ele tentou segurar Bella e levantar ela para movê-la para longe do conflito.

"Tire. Sua mão.", Bella disse friamente. Jasper se afastou e ajoelhou-se em deferência automática ao toque de autoridade na voz da Imperatriz. "Eu disse, você vê a braçadeira?" Bella repetiu.

"Sim, Imperatriz".

"Isso significa que ele é um soldado. Um soldado lutando por sua liberdade. Se você não pode apreciar a ironia de um escravo lutando para mantê-lo livre, tenha certeza que eu posso!"

"É culpa deles," o homem cuspiu. "Tudo isso".

"Não, não é! Ao contrário, é minha-" Jasper colocou a mão sobre a boca de Bella e arrastou-a para trás. Seus olhos dispararam punhais para ele e ela lutou para puxar a mão.

"Não, Bella", ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que é a sua natureza lançar-se sobre a espada para salvar os outros, mas, neste caso, você não quer que o ódio e a raiva sejam direcionados a você. Vou levá-lo comigo para a equipe dos corpos. Por favor... agora não é o momento."

Bella respirou fundo. "Você está certo. Vá em frente, continue. Vou ajudar Esme."

"Bella?"

Ela ouviu! A voz que ela desejava ouvir mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela virou-se e lá estava ele, um pouco desgastado, mas vivo, inteiro, _seguro_.

"Oh, Edward, Edward!" Ela se jogou nos braços dele e ele pegou-a enchendo-a de beijos em seu rosto.

"Bella, Bella", ele murmurou, e abaixou o rosto para o pescoço dela, cheirando, seu ronronar vibrando contra seu peito, a cauda enrolou na perna dela. Ela explodiu em lágrimas, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, apertando-o, beijando-o. O bebê em seus braços gritou em protesto quando ele foi esmagado contra o peito de Edward.

Edward olhou para a criança e seus olhos se arregalaram em aflição. "Bella, esse não é nosso bebê."

Ela riu através das lágrimas. "Sim, eu sei. Os nossos estão com Alice. Encontrei este aqui e não posso colocá-lo no chão, porque ele chora toda vez que tento."

Edward deu seu sorriso torto. "Minha Bella..."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Não sei vocês, mas prendi a respiração o cap todo, só soltando agora kkkkkkkkk**

**Edward ta bem \o/ uhuuhuh**

**Agora o Emmett, ain tadinho.**

**Arg eu quero matar o James, tanta destruição e tudo por que ele não aceita seu lugar u.u**

**nojento**

**AGora deixa eu ir**

**Desculpa não postar ontem, eu to fazendo minha irmã ir dormir cedo, aulas começam semana que vem ¬¬**

**Sobre o Spoiler, bem, vcs ainda ficariam na curiosidade, pois esse cap foi tão tenso quanto o outro e no grupo ninguém pediu, então achei que ninguém queria.**

**Bora comentar, que nos vemos na quinta **

**fuiii**


	22. 21 - High Treason

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Vinte e Um __****-**_**High Treason **_-_**Alta Traição **_

...

Dentro de algumas horas, a ajuda começou a chegar de outras cidades. A comunicação era lenta e hesitante, porque a grade ainda estava fora do ar e os mensageiros tiveram que ser enviados com mensagens, mas não houve outros relatos de ataques em outras cidades. Quando Edward anunciou esta notícia para a multidão no Templo, aplausos irromperam. No centro da cidade destruída, parecia que o mundo inteiro tinha sido reduzido a cinzas. Saber que havia lugares a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância que ainda estavam normais, ainda o mundo que eles conheciam e compreendiam, foi uma boa notícia, mas fez a devastação à volta deles parecer muito mais terrível. Aqueles que podiam se mexer começaram a fizeram o seu caminho para fora da cidade lentamente, em direção aos campos de refugiados que haviam sido criados para eles.

As cidades vizinhas enviaram pesados equipamentos de locomoção para as periferias e começaram a cavar seu caminho, abrindo estradas enquanto eles iam, mas foi um processo lento. Os primeiros suprimentos chegaram de nave após o pátio do Templo ter sido limpo e a imagem de uma plataforma ter sido apressadamente pintado em sua superfície para que as embarcações em órbita tivessem a confirmação visual de que era seguro pousar, como as comunicações ainda não tinham sido restabelecidas.

Menos de uma hora depois, a primeira nave tocou o chão, uma nave de carga carregada com mercadorias. O coração de Bella tinha saltado de alegria ao ver as caixas de suprimentos carregados para fora, mas afundou de novo quando viu o pouco que era em comparação com a necessidade. Eles aprenderam a lição rapidamente sobre o descarregamento das caixas perto da frente do templo. Várias pessoas foram pisoteadas e cruéis, sangrentas lutas irromperam entre os homens Volturi tentando garantir um cobertor para suas companheiras tremendo.

Bella subiu em cima de um engradado e gritou, _"PAREM!"_

Todo mundo congelou no lugar.

"Para trás! Você está pisando em pessoas."

Eles se moveram para trás tão rapidamente ao seu comando que as pessoas na parte de trás do grupo foram pisoteadas também. Bella bateu com a mão na testa. "Todo mundo, apenas... por favor, fiquem parados, mas não se caso você estiver pisando _em alguém_, ok? Nós vamos fazer isso de forma ordenada sem _nenhuma briga_! Homens com companheiras humanas, ou outras espécies igualmente afetadas pelo frio, formem uma linha aqui..."

"Nunca deixa de me surpreender como eles ouvem você", Edward disse, levantando Bella de cima do engradado uma vez que a distribuição tinha sido pacificamente resumida. "Venha, vamos para a nave. Podemos usar o comunicador deles para entrar em contato com a estação espacial."

"Nós podemos? Vamos, vamos!" Ela puxou a mão dele impacientemente, tentando forçá-lo a correr.

O capitão recebeu-os a bordo pessoalmente. A cabine de sua nave era um pouco mais espaçosa que a que Bella e Edward tinham tomado para Kebi, mas não muito. O capitão levou-os até a cabine e enviou uma saudação na frequência da estação espacial.

"Este é o Imperador e a Imperatriz chamando da nave freteira carga _Volvo_. Você está escutando?"

A voz estalou nos alto-falantes. "Afirmativo, _carga Volvo_. Continue com a mensagem".

"Estamos em busca de informações sobre uma mulher humana chamada Alice e três bebês Volturi, que chegaram em uma nave de escape. Está ouvindo?"

Bella prendeu a respiração. Ela jurou que seu batimento cardíaco mesmo parado enquanto esperava a resposta.

"Bem, quem iria imaginar", disse a voz, quebrando protocolo de rádio. "Nós pensamos que ela estava delirando quando ela disse que era a melhor amiga da Imperatriz, e dois dos bebês eram o príncipe e a princesa."

Bella não pôde se conter. Ela explodiu, "Estão todos bem? Todos eles?"

"A mulher tinha alguns ferimentos muito graves. Ela ainda está na enfermaria, mas deve se recuperar. Os bebês estão bem."

Bella deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo e jogou os braços ao redor de Edward. Ele estava tremendo também. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. "Temos que ir dizer a Jasper," Bella disse. "Ele vai ficar tão aliviado."

"Eu preciso organizar o transporte o mais rápido possível, capitão", disse Edward. "Eu quero meus bebês em casa. Enquanto isso, por favor, envie ordens para que Alice e as crianças tenham segurança constante."

Ele olhou para o menino minúsculo que Bella ainda segurava. Ele estava dormindo, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dela. "E precisamos descobrir a quem esse garotinho pertence. Bella, você acha que poderia encontrar novamente o lugar onde você o achou?"

Bella considerou. "Talvez. Não era longe da porta para os túneis." Ela ainda não tinha contado a Edward a história do Burning Man, simplesmente porque ela não queria reviver aquilo. Ainda não. Ela queria deleitar-se na alegria de seu companheiro ter voltado para ela por apenas um pouco mais de tempo antes de ter que voltar a temas difíceis. "Jasper pode ser capaz de mostrar-lhe onde ele me encontrou. Entre esses dois locais, nós devemos ser capazes de delimitar." Não havia muito tempo para adiar. Se esperassem muito tempo, os corpos poderiam ser recolhidos e queimados pelas equipes que trabalhavam em círculos cada vez maiores.

Edward traçou o braço nu de Bella com a ponta do dedo. "Precisamos pegar roupas mais quentes pra você antes de irmos. Capitão, será que alguém da sua tripulação emprestaria alguma coisa quente para a Imperatriz?"

Bella acabou em um traje acolchoado da tripulação da nave espacial, um macacão peça única com zíper no centro. Eles rolaram as barras e mangas da roupa para ela múltiplas vezes. Alguém ofereceu uma capa grossa quente e outra pessoa ofereceu um par de botas que pareciam ser o tamanho dela. Bella cruzou sua panturrilha sobre o joelho para calçá-las, estremecendo quando o movimento abriu um de seus cortes. Edward fungou, sentindo o cheiro alarmante de sangue fresco, e soltou um grunhido suave quando ele descobriu a fonte. Ela olhou em direção ao som e seguiu o olhar dele para as solas dos seus pés. Ela desejou não ter feito isso.

_Olá de novo, Bella_! disse a dor. _Você tinha esquecido tudo sobre mim, mas felizmente Edward lembrou que eu ainda estava aqui! Agora você pode se concentrar em mim novamente._

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece", ela disse a Edward. Não era uma mentira. Era _pior_.

Ele puxou-a em seus braços tão rápido que ela deixou cair suas botas novas. "O qu-?"

"Temos de levá-la a um médico imediatamente!"

"Edward, eles estão lidando com pessoas esmagadas por toneladas de escombros e queimadas no fogo. Eles não têm tempo para lidar com alguns arranhões!"

"Você está _ferida_!"

Oh, Deus, ela precisava acalmá-lo, porque parecia que ele estava prestes a entrar em pânico.

"Desculpe-me..." Foi o membro da tripulação que havia doado as botas. Ela era uma minúscula Por Tangelo com o cabelo prateado, seu tamanho indicando que ela era ainda bem jovem, já que Por Tangelos cresciam ao longo de toda a sua vida. "Nós temos um médico na nave. Ela ainda está embalando os seus materiais para se juntar aos outros médicos na superfície."

"Leve-nos até ela," Edward implorou, e pelo tom da sua voz, alguém poderia pensar que Bella estava às portas da morte.

A médica também era uma Por Tangelo, mais alta do que Edward, o que provavelmente a colocava no seu segundo século. Ela fez tsk tsk ao ver os pés de Bella, passando neles um desinfetante que ardeu brutalmente e em seguida, usando uma das pequenas caixas pretas para selar os cortes. Edward estremeceu mais do que Bella, pressionando sua testa na dela como se estivesse tentando absorver a dor.

"Eu me lembro quando tínhamos que fazer pontos em ferimentos como este", disse ela. "Nos 'velhos tempos', quando eu me tornei uma médica."

"Ponto?" Edward repetido. "Como pano de costura?"

"Sim, como pano de costura", a médica sorriu levemente. "Os tempos certamente mudaram. Tudo feito, Imperatriz. Você deve tentar permanecer fora deles pelo resto do dia, de preferência dois dias, para deixá-los terminar de curar."

"Ela vai," Edward disse com firmeza e Bella gemeu interiormente. Ela teria sorte se ele a deixasse andar novamente este _mês_.

Jasper ainda estava "entrevistando" o prisioneiro rebelde, então Edward e Bella saíram com Tanya e Carlisle para procurar as ruínas da casa do bebê. A clareza de Carlisle tinha voltado, felizmente, e como ele conhecia tantas pessoas em sua posição como Sumo Sacerdote, era possível que ele fosse capaz de identificar imediatamente os pais do bebê, sem que eles tivessem que cavar em torno de escombros em busca de pistas adicionais.

Eles encontraram a porta que Bella tinha usado para deixar os túneis com bastante facilidade. Edward sabia exatamente onde estava, já que ele e James costumavam brincar lá quando crianças, usando a "passagem secreta" como um atalho entre suas casas e uma maneira de invadir a cozinha para lanches sem serem detectados. Bella tentou imaginar alguém indo para lá por vontade própria, mesmo os meninos aventureiros, mas falhou.

"Qual o caminho que você pegou a partir daqui?" Edward perguntou.

"Uh... para frente."

Cauda de Edward balançou no ar divertidamente. "Para frente?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Mais ou menos."

"Eu acho que eu deveria começar a prender uma etiqueta na sua roupa que informa às pessoas aonde retornar caso você esteja perdida."

Bella bateu levemente no ombro dele.

"É bem fácil de seguir as tuas pistas", comentou Carlisle. "Olha". Ele apontou para várias pedras planas que continham pegadas de sangue.

Edward estremeceu.

"O que é foi?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu estou pensando em como deve ter sido para você", disse ele.

"Por favor, não", disse ela. "Eu estou bem. Nós dois estamos bem, e estamos juntos novamente. Vamos focar nisso."

"Eu os encontrei", Carlisle chamou. Quando Edward se aproximou, Bella pode confirmar que era, realmente, os pais do bebê. Carlisle rolou os corpos endurecidos, face para cima.

Edward quase deixou Bella cair. Ele colocou os braços de volta no lugar antes que ela pudesse realmente cair, seus traços cinza com o choque. Carlisle sentou-se pesadamente ao lado do corpo. "Santa Mãe".

"O que? O que é?" Bella perguntou.

"Esse é Caius... irmão mais novo de James," disse Edward. "Mas o que ele está fazendo _aqui_ e onde ele conseguiu uma companheira humana?"

Carlisle se inclinou sobre seu filho e com ternura escovou o cabelo para fora da testa dele. "Não pode ter sido os rebeldes que nos atacaram", Carlisle disse, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Caius. "James nunca teria permitido que seu irmão se machucasse."

Edward não disse nada, mas Bella podia dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que ele pensava que James era capaz de qualquer coisa a este ponto.

Carlisle se agachou e gentilmente levantou Caius em seus braços, voltando para o Templo.

"Isso vai ser muito difícil para Esme," Edward disse em um tom baixo.

Bella olhou para o pequeno bebê dormindo que ela carregava. A viagem tinha sido bem sucedida neste aspecto e o bebê já tinha uma identidade: neto de Carlisle e Esme.

Quando eles se aproximaram do Templo, o sargento drone que Bella conheceu mais cedo caminhou até eles, um pedaço de metal torto em suas mãos. "Imperatriz, encontramos isso em uma das cápsulas detonadas usada no ataque. Me disseram que era um símbolo da Terra e que você poderia ser capaz de identificá-lo." Ele segurou o metal para que ela pudesse vê-lo.

Era um decalque da bandeira americana. Bella sentiu todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões devido ao choque. Mas ela não teve tempo para considerar o que isso poderia significar, porque um grito veio das proximidades do Templo, era a voz de Esme. Edward começou a correr. Eles encontraram Esme agachada sobre o corpo do filho, balançando, com os braços apertados em torno dela mesma. Carlisle estava atrás dela, com as mãos estendidas para a sua companheira, mas não exatamente tocando. Ele parecia não saber como lidar com a agonia de sua companheira.

"Coloque-me no chão," Bella sussurrou e entregou-lhe o bebê depois que ele o fez. Ela correu para Esme e puxou-a em um abraço, balançando com ela. Um som horrível rasgou da garganta de Esme, um grito, áspero primal de agonia que fez Bella querer ela mesma gritar. O que ela poderia fazer? O que ela poderia fazer...?

"Reze comigo, Esme", ela ordenou. Bella não era católica, mas tinha ouvido as palavras muitas vezes em filmes. "_Ave Maria, cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco_..." Para a surpresa de Bella, a voz de Carlisle se juntou a dela na recitação.

A voz de Esme gaguejou e quebrou, as palavras se tornando mais fortes e mais fervorosas enquanto ela recitava junto. Eles repetiram várias vezes até que o balançar de Esme acalmou e ela finalmente foi capaz de chorar, para liberar um pouco da esmagadora dor em lágrimas. Bella ainda a segurou e mandou uma oração silenciosa dela mesma, que ela nunca tivesse que saber as profundezas da agonia de Esme, que nunca tivesse que experimentar a perda de um filho. Mesmo que ele tivesse deixado ela e tivesse tomado um caminho que ela nunca iria querer que ele tomasse, Esme ainda era sua mãe.

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Ela se levantou e foi até Edward e pegou o bebê de Caius em seus braços. Ela trouxe o bebê dormindo para a mulher chorando e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. "Esme, eu preciso de sua ajuda", disse ela.

* * *

Jasper tinha levado o prisioneiro rebelde às ruínas do palácio. Edward carregou Bella para lá, Tanya seguindo atrás deles. O edifício agora era nada mais do que uma casca queimada, tocos, paredes quebradas se sobressaindo do chão. Bella chorou um pouco quando viu. Eles não viveram no palácio por muito tempo, mas tinha sido casa por um tempo.

Edward limpou suas lágrimas. "Por que você está chorando, Bella?"

"Eu sei que é bobagem pensar sobre essas coisas diante de toda essa devastação," confessou ela, "mas eu não posso deixar de pensar em tudo que nós perdemos. As túnicas feitas por Esme para os gêmeos, todos os presentes que você colecionou para mim desde que era um menino, meu _zorbe_... até os travesseiros do nosso ninho."

"Perder os seus presentes significa que eu vou ter o prazer de comprar novos presentes para você", disse ele.

Ela sorriu. Era tão ele tentar ver as coisas de uma perspectiva positiva.

Eles acharam Jasper e Emmett nas ruínas do porão. Eles tinham amarrado o prisioneiro à pista de lançamento da capsula de escape e o homem estava chorando, falando tão rápido que Bella não podia distinguir as palavras. Edward colocou Bella sobre um pedaço grande de escombros e testou as escadas antes de pegá-la novamente e descer para o poço. Jasper levantou quando os viu e chamou Emmett, "Não fique muito entusiasmado e o mate", antes de caminhar até encontrar Bella e Edward.

"É pior do que pensávamos", ele disse a Edward, sua boca definida em linhas sombrias. "Eles tinham isso bem planejado. Bem antes das naves rebeldes entrarem em nossa atmosfera, o sistema de defesa planetária parou de funcional, e é por isso que nunca tivemos qualquer aviso. Eles tinham alguém de dentro, alguém altamente colocado, que teve acesso aos códigos do sistema. O prisioneiro está alegando que ele não sabe um nome, e eu acredito nele, ele foi fácil de quebrar, e ele nos diria se ele soubesse. Mas ainda há um traidor desconhecido entre nós..."

Bella estremeceu. Onde Jasper tinha aprendido a "quebrar" alguém daquele tipo? "Você perguntou a ele sobre as armas que eles usaram?", perguntou ela.

"Século XXIII, feito na Terra", Jasper disse, tão direto e sem emoção quanto uma criança recitando a tabuada. "Conhecido como mísseis 'Cataclismo', muito mais poderosos do que explosivos convencionais."

Não eram armas nucleares, então. A preocupação persistente sobre radiação na parte de trás de sua mente evaporando. _Oh, graças a Deus._ "Como eles conseguiram essas armas?"

"Os rebeldes têm saltadores também."

"O quê? _Como_?" Edward exigiu. Tecnologia de salto era um segredo Volturi muito bem guardado, a única inovação tecnológica que eles nunca compartilharam, precisamente por esta razão: nas mãos erradas, as consequências poderiam ser catastróficas. Até mesmo suas naves, equipadas com unidades de salto para viagens rápidas em longas distâncias, não tinham a capacidade para saltos no tempo. Isso havia sido restrito para uso apenas com as pesquisas de companheiros.

"Outra deserção, um cientista, desta vez, com raiva que as buscas de companheiras foram suspensas. Aparentemente, ele estava perto do topo da lista."

Edward grunhiu e sentou-se sobre uma pilha de pedra enegrecida. Bella entrelaçou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, segurando-o com força. "Isso explica como Caius conseguiu uma companheira", disse ela.

Jasper deu-lhe um olhar assustado. "Caius?"

"Sim, o bebê eu encontrei... Caius era o pai."

Jasper não disse nada. Ele marchou até o prisioneiro rebelde, que estava implorando a Emmett para não machucá-lo já que ele não tinha nada a ver com a Rosalie ter sido levada. "Conte-me sobre Caius," ele exigiu.

"Caius?" o homem está realmente parecia confuso. "O que você quer dizer? Ele está aqui?"

"Eu não dou a mínima para Caius," Emmett interrompeu. "Eu quero saber onde eles estão mantendo minha Rose".

"_Estava_", Jasper disse, ignorando Emmett. "Ele está morto."

"Rachel estava com ele?"

Emmett rosnou em frustração e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Quem é Rachel?"

"Ela era companheira de James, mas ela fugiu com Caius após os templos em Lapush foram invadidos, ou pelo menos essa é a fofoca que eu ouvi. Por favor, não a machuquem. Ela é uma senhora amável. Ela não pode impedir as coisas que seu companheiro fez."

"E Rose?" Bella perguntou e Emmett lhe lançou um olhar agradecido por trazer a conversa de volta para o único assunto que interessava a ele. "Será que ele tem alguma ideia de onde o Gistonian pode ter levado ela?"

"Todos os capturados vivos eram para ser levados para o palácio imperial em Kebi".

Emmett subiu as escadas de três em três e desapareceu, provavelmente para tentar encontrar uma nave para ele.

"Jessica," Bella disse, a um tom de espanto. "Aquela _vadia._ Ela sabia. Ela _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer. É por isso que ela não queria que a gente fosse embora." Tinha realmente sido apenas ontem à noite? Parecia um milhão de anos atrás.

"Eu quero Efraim e Jessica presos sob a acusação de alta traição", disse Edward. "Jasper, vá com Emmett. Reúna uma equipe de soldados, guardas do palácio, se você puder encontrar algum, e vá para Kebi. Prenda o presidente e a primeira-dama e traga-os aqui."

"E o que fazemos com ele?" Jasper fez um gesto para o prisioneiro.

"Mate-o", disse Edward. "Ele ganhou uma sentença de morte somente pelo que ele fez no hospital. Bella? Você concorda?"

Bella fechou os olhos. Assentiu. O homem implorou, mas sua voz foi cortada abruptamente. Bella ouviu algo pingando e escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward. Ela se repreendeu por sua covardia, por seu estômago fraco. Ela tinha acabado de ordenar que um homem fosse morto. Ela deveria, no mínimo, tomar posse das próprias ações e ver os resultados de sua decisão, mas ela não podia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia.

* * *

O que restou do Conselho do Imperador se encontrou na beira do pátio. Cinco homens... havia dezenas deles antes. Todos eles estavam discutindo com Edward e Bella. Eles estavam insistindo que a família imperial devia ser transferida para um local seguro e não revelado, e Edward e Bella foram igualmente insistente que eram necessários ali, para ajudar com os cuidados dos feridos. Foi Carlisle cuja intercessão fez pender a balança em favor do Conselho. "Você deve levar Bella para segurança", disse ele. "E ela não vai sem você." Era provavelmente a única coisa que ele poderia ter dito que iria convencer Edward.

Eles foram levados para a mansão de Aro, na cidade vizinha de Kwilute. Aro ainda não havia sido encontrado, nem sua companheira, Sulpicia, e Bella se sentiu desconfortável em estar na casa deles sem permissão. O Conselho queria que eles deixassem Volterra inteiramente, mas este foi o mais longe que Edward e Bella estavam dispostos a ir. Eles não podiam deixar seus povos em sua hora de necessidade.

Alice estava no caminho de volta da estação espacial, e Emmett e Jasper estavam indo para Kebi. Bella queria esperar pelos ambos, mas Edward insistiu que eles precisavam de um descanso. Bella estava certa de que ela não seria capaz de dormir, mesmo tão exausta como estava, porque ela estava muito elétrica, muito ansiosa, muito nervosa. Ela concordou só porque ela sabia que Edward precisava. Ela decidiu que ela iria apenas deitar lá tranquilamente com ele. Seria quente e pacífico, pelo menos, e lhe daria tempo para pensar.

Eles escolheram um pequeno ninho em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Edward colocou Bella entre os travesseiros e ela apagou antes mesmo que Edward tivesse sequer deitado ao lado dela.

Ela acordou com o ronronar dele, sentindo seus lábios passeando em sua garganta. Ele seguiu a linha de cada clavícula, antes que ele puxasse o zíper com os dentes, o hálito quente contra sua pele. Ela prendeu os dedos no cabelo dele e arqueou contra ele, quase ronronando ela mesma. Ele tirou a roupa espacial e encontrou os restos da túnica de casamento dela abaixo. Ele traçou suas bordas, sua expressão triste. "Você estava tão linda naquele dia."

Ela sentou-se para ajudá-lo a remover a roupa e ele dobrou-a cuidadosamente e colocou-a de lado. "Você se lembra da primeira vez que a tirou de mim?", perguntou ela.

Os olhos dele ardiam e ele lhe deu aquele sorriso torto. "Oh, sim, eu me lembro." Ele jogou as pernas dela sobre os ombros. Ela viu quando sua cabeça desceu mais para baixo... baixo... Oh Deus, ele mal havia tocado ela e seu corpo já estava em chamas. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu-lhe uma longa, lenta lambida com aquela língua áspera dele e ela estava bem lá, bem no limite. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento ardente e então ele mergulhou, usando a língua, os dedos, cauda e dentes para levá-la à loucura.

_Eu deveria me sentir culpada por isso?_ ela se perguntou quando o corpo dele cobriu o dela. Tantas pessoas ainda estavam sofrendo ... Mas ela precisava disso, precisava dessa afirmação da vida, precisava desse conforto, precisava da carne dele junto com a dela mais do que ela precisava de sua próxima respiração.

Ele gemeu seu nome quando ele veio, tremendo, ofegando por ar. E então ele congelou, os olhos arregalados.

Bella, ainda fora de sua cabeça, traçou uma mão sobre o peito dele. "Hmm. O que foi?"

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci. Que eu... eu não segurei..."

Bella flutuava sonhadora, se deleitando com a sensação . "Mmm. Não, você não segurou."

"Nós não estamos prontos para outro bebê", disse ele. "O médico me disse que devíamos esperar pelo menos seis meses antes..."

"Oh, silêncio, o Imperador Sem graça".

Ele rolou, levando-a com ele e ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o baque rápido de seu coração. Ela afundou em um sono delicioso, deixando-o sozinho para olhar para o teto, a testa enrugada de preocupação.

* * *

"Bella".

"Mphrg".

"Bella".

"Grrmph!" Ela golpeou a pessoa que estava incomodando-a com um travesseiro.

"Bella". Ele balançou seu ombro.

"Droga". Bella abriu um olho sonolento. E então gritou com prazer. Nessie e Pequeno Carlisle estavam se contorcendo nos braços de Edward. Bella os pegou, pressionando beijos alegres sobre eles.

"Ma!" Nessie gritou. "Ma, ma, ma!"

Bella viu a pequena tala na cauda de Pequeno Carlisle e engasgou, o levantou e virou-o de barriga para examiná-lo. Todos os membros de Pequeno Carlisle batiam como se estivesse nadando no ar, mas ele não mexeu a cauda ferida. O coração de Bella quebrou um pouco.

"Ele quebrou durante a decolagem," Edward explicou. "Ele vai ficar bem em poucos dias."

Edward deitou no ninho ao lado de Bella e eles passaram alguns momentos abraçando seus bebês, se alegrando por estarem juntos novamente. Bella chorava, lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas. Pequeno Carlisle pegou uma delas com a ponta do dedo, ele cheirou e cutucou com curiosidade.

"Onde está Victoria?" Bella perguntou, surpresa. Ela ainda pegou um travesseiro para ver se Victoria estava se escondendo.

"Alice disse que eles foram separados na estação quando os médicos foram os verificar por ferimentos. Talvez fosse o choque, talvez algo mais. Nós não sabemos. Mas agora eles podem tolerar curtos períodos separados um do outro."

"E Alice está bem?"

"Ela está bem agora. Ela só precisava de um pouco de tempo para cicatrizar. Ela, Jasper e Victoria estão em uma sala ao fundo do corredor. Rose está..."

"_ROSE_!" Bella sentou-se, deslocando Pequeno Carlisle, que pulou para os travesseiros. "Ela foi encontrada? Ela está segura?"

"Ela está bem", Edward assegurou. "Jasper e Emmett invadiram o palácio em Kebi com suas tropas e a encontraram sentada na sala do trono, o presidente e a primeira-dama e o Gistonian amarrados no chão na frente dela. Emmett diz que a primeira coisa que ela disse foi, '_Por que você demorou tanto tempo'_?"

Bella riu. "Isso soa como Rose."

"Ela... uh... bateu bastante no Presidente Kebian."

Bella pensou em seu corpo, vermelho encaroçado. "Como você pode dizer?"

A cauda de Edward pulou em diversão. O brilho estava de volta em seus olhos e Bella estava tão feliz de ver. Eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa, juntos, enfrentar qualquer desafio, suportar qualquer dificuldade, desde que eles tiveram a sua família.

Bella pegou seus bebês com uma pontada de arrependimento. "Temos de ir lá fora e ver todos."

"Não", Edward disse, esfregando o rosto em seu pescoço. "Vamos ficar mais tempo aconchegados no ninho."

"Mais tempo aconchegados depois," Bella prometeu. "Mas agora, eu tenho que agradecer a Alice por manter meus filhos seguros."

Edward suspirou, sabendo que era necessário.

Eles reuniram-se na sala de Aro, sentados no chão com almofadas empilhadas em torno, em vez de em seus duros sofás antigos feitos na Terra. Os bebês foram colocados no centro do grupo em um cobertor e todos eles assistiram enquanto rolavam e atacavam e lutavam. (Victoria era um pouco mais tímida ou suavemente humorada do que Nessie e Pequeno Carlisle. Ela não parecia gostar dos percalços do jogo de combate tanto quanto eles e ia frequentemente escapar para sua mãe.)

Bella tinha abraçado Rose efusivamente quando ela entrou na sala, apesar de Rose parecer ver seu cativeiro como um pequeno inconveniente, como ter seu recibo verificado em uma saída da loja.

"Ele me levou para uma nave de caça camuflada", disse Rose. "Eu sabia que não iria poder voar se eu dominasse ele enquanto estávamos no ar, então eu tive que esperar até que desembarcamos em Kebi. Você devia ter visto a expressão no rosto do Presidente, vermelho encaroçado quando o Gistonian disse que ele capturou a Imperatriz e ele queria sua recompensa. Eu não podia acreditar, eles nem sequer levaram guardas ou qualquer coisa. Eu os amarrei e foi isso. Jasper os tem acorrentados no porão agora."

Apenas Rose poderia reduzir uma batalha heroica para salvar sua vida em uma explicação assim.

"Eu usei a unidade de comunicação deles para contar a todo o planeta o que eles estavam tramando, e as pessoas ficaram _irritado__s_", Rose continuou. "Eu até fiz aquele merda confessar em vídeo."

"O que eles estavam fazendo?" Bella perguntou. "Qual era o plano? Por que ela queria que a gente ficasse em Kebi?"

"James tinha tudo planejado desde o início. Acho que ele e Moranguinho já estão nessa faz tempo. Enfim, a ideia era que eles iriam fazer uma reclamação sobre a secessão, e ele sabia que você iria para Kebi para tentar chegar a uma solução diplomática. Eles iam provocar vocês e fazê-los parecerem idiotas para que eles pudessem mostrar o vídeo para a galáxia e, talvez, reduzir a sua popularidade. Vocês deveriam ainda estar em Kebi quando o ataque acontecesse. Eles queriam acabar com o exército drone e matar tantos membros do Conselho e funcionários do governo quanto possível, pensando que iria enfraquecer o seu apoio. Então James iria abordar a Federação como um todo, enquanto todo mundo ainda estava em estado de choque sobre a devastação e dizer que a guerra podia acabar agora se eles forçassem você a abdicar. A coisa toda com Kebi foi para que não parecesse que vocês estavam sendo mantido prisioneiros, que vocês estavam em terreno neutro, por assim dizer. Quando vocês saíram de Kebi, ele ordenou o ataque para continuar como planejado, porque se ele matasse um de vocês ou as crianças..."

Rose não terminou a última frase. Ela nem precisava.

"Jesus Cristo," Bella disse.

"Ah, e escute isso: ele está dizendo que o ataque foi apenas em _instalações militares_, e que vocês estão usando truques de câmera para fazer parecer pior do que realmente é."

Bella podia ver a luz das piras funerárias através da janela, mesmo a esta distância. _As chamas subiam alto dentro da noite / à luz do rito sacrificial / Eu vi Satanás rindo com prazer..._

Ira. Ódio. Vingança. Bella sabia que não podia tomar uma decisão racional, quando ela estava tão obcecada por essas emoções. Ela poderia dizer que Edward estava lutando com a mesma coisa. Ambos tinham o mesmo desejo de marchar para o porão e rasgar o presidente e sua companheira em pedaços, queimar os pedaços e cuspir as cinzas. Mas é o que James estava contando que eles fizessem: agindo com a emoção e não a razão.

E eles não poderiam o deixar ganhar.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Rose e foda kkkkkkkkk**

**Pensando que ela tava em perigo e ela toda podendo no trono e ainda irritada por estar esperando kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Amei**

**UHUH todo mundo bem, James se fudeu**

**Bella e Ed estão bem, os babys, Alice e Rose**

**Mas o que será que rola agora?**

**Pq com certeza James não vai sossegar ne ¬¬**

**Bora comentar, se der posto um spoiler no domingo \o**


	23. 22 - The Trial

_Traduzido por __Maiara Casagrande _

**Capítulo 22 - The Trial _- O Julgamento_**

___Réquiem_

"Eu fiquei tão feliz que você jogou aquele travesseiro na cápsula conosco", disse Alice. Elas estavam na banheira de Aro, repletas de bolhas ao redor delas. Rose estava no outro lado da banheira, soprando anéis de fumaça para o teto. Ela encontrou um maço de cigarros, enquanto vasculhava a mesa do Presidente Kebian e tinha se lançado sobre eles como um wolverine raivoso. Bella fez uma careta quando um anel de fumaça flutuou em sua direção, acenando com a mão para espalhá-lo.

"Foi muito difícil fazê-los dormir, mas depois que pedi a tripulação para levar-lhes o travesseiro, eles enrolaram-se nele e cochilaram. Cuidar de três bebês Volturi em gravidade zero enquanto se recupera de costelas quebradas e órgãos perfurados? Não recomendado".

A banheira era grande e luxuosa, mas ela não foi projetada para três mulheres ao mesmo tempo. As pernas longas de Rose se estenderam para a extremidade oposta e Bella teve de se espremer para o lado da banheira para lhe dar espaço. No entanto, "ir para os banhos" tornou-se um ritual para as três e parecia simplesmente estranho tomar banho sozinha.

"Eu tinha alças na minha cama para me impedir de flutuar, mas eles não tinham nada pequeno o suficiente para os bebês. Eles me deram essa caixa de plástico transparente para usar como um berço para eles, com pequenos furos redondos por toda parte para circulação de ar. Bella, você se lembra daqueles bonecos do Garfield que as pessoas costumavam colocar por dentro das janelas de seus carros? Sim,... como aqueles."

Bella não pode deixar de rir com a imagem que conjurou em sua mente. Foi tão bom rir de novo, especialmente depois da terrível manhã que ela teve.

"Sim, você acha que é engraçado agora, mas lá estava eu com três bebês infelizes agarrados ao lado da caixa, guinchando 'Ma! Ma!' e fazendo olhos de cachorrinho para mim." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu tive que colocar a caixa na cama ao meu lado antes que eles se acalmassem para tentar dormir, mas lá estavam eles, flutuando na caixa de plástico, agarrando-se ao travesseiro, batendo nas paredes. Cada vez que o pobre Pequeno Carlisle batia com sua cauda ele chorava, e acordava os outros dois e o ciclo começaria tudo de novo."

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça. "Esses pequenos são uma viagem. Eu nunca percebi o quanto bebês podem ser divertidos. Jasper e eu estamos pensando em ter outro e- _Jesus_, Bella! Qual é o problema?"

Bella tinha começado a chorar, soluçando com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Foi um tempo antes que ela pudesse se acalmar o suficiente para contar a história.

Edward tinha acordado Bella naquela manhã com beijos doces e carinhos e lhe entregou uma caneca fumegante. Ela tinha quase tomado um gole antes de seu cérebro sonolento acordar para o fato de que não era café. Na verdade, ela não sabia o que diabos era. Bella cheirou-a e franziu o nariz. Ele tinha um cheiro azedo, amargo e parecia como uma cola Elmer aquosa. "O que é isso?"

Edward parecia desconfortável. Sua cauda abaixou fora de vista, enterrando debaixo de sua perna. "Por favor, beba."

Bella começou a suspeitar. "Por quê? O que é isso?"

"É... ele vai impedir um bebê de crescer dentro de você."

Bella ficou boquiaberta para ele e colocou o copo para baixo. A versão Volturi da pílula do dia seguinte, aparentemente. "Eu não vou beber isso."

"Bella, por favor," disse ele. "Depois que os bebês nasceram, o médico me disse que devemos esperar pelo menos seis meses antes de ter outro. Carregar um Volturi exige muito do corpo de uma mulher, e os gêmeos são especialmente extenuantes. Você precisa de tempo para se recuperar, para se construir de volta antes mesmo de pensar em ter outro filho."

Bella tentou não ficar com raiva. Ela realmente estava. "Você deveria ter pensado nisso ontem à noite," ela rebateu.

Ele empalideceu. "Eu sinto muito. Eu... eu não queria... Por favor, Bella..."

"Temos de viver com as consequências, sejam elas quais forem. Eu não vou fazer isso, Edward. Se eu estiver grávida, vamos encontrar uma maneira de conseguir para o meu corpo o que ele precisa, mas eu não vou beber essa mistura por causa de sua falta de autocontrole." Mesmo quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela lamentou-as, especialmente quando ela viu a dor e culpa nos olhos dele. Apesar de, na cultura Volturi, o homem ser o único responsável pelo controle de natalidade, ela não sentia que deveria colocar a culpa em cima dele sozinho. Rose estava certa, ela tinha que aceitar a responsabilidade por seu próprio corpo. Ela tinha sido uma participante voluntária na noite passada e o controle da natalidade tinha sido a coisa mais distante de sua mente.

"Você deve", ele insistiu. "Eu não vou ser capaz de suportar ver você sofrer por minha causa."

"Você não tem escolha", disse ela, e virou o copo de cabeça para baixo no chão.

Rose pulou para fora da banheira e enrolou uma toalha em torno de seu corpo pingando. Ela abriu a porta e encontrou Edward sentado no corredor, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Traga seu traseiro aqui", Rose vociferou. Ela marchou para a banheira e apontou para a Bella soluçando. "Olhe para isso, olhe o que você fez!"

"Eu sei", disse ele, triste e desolado. "Eu fiz ela vazar novamente."

Rose o cutucou no peito. "Escuta aqui, seu idiota. Eu sou cem por cento pró-escolha, e enquanto eu sei que você não entende as implicações disso, eu acho que você vai entender quando eu digo que isso significa que se Bella quer ter seu bebê, eu não vou deixar ninguém tentar intimidá-la para mudar de ideia. Entendeu? É seu corpo, sua escolha."

"Mas, Rose, pode ser perigoso para ela", Edward disse, seus olhos implorando com ela para o entender. "Alice? Você consegue ver alguma coisa?"

"Roxo", disse Alice, seu olhar distante. "Isso é tudo que eu posso ver. Roxo".

"É isso?" Rose exigiu. "Roxo? Mas que merda isso quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei", disse Alice, os olhos faiscando de raiva. "Eu só vejo o que Deus quer que eu veja, Rose. Só vejo o que eu preciso ver, a fim de me levar para o caminho certo."

"Bem, deixe-nos saber se Deus decide ser um pouco mais útil mais tarde, ok? Você não pode, tipo, rezar ou sacrificar uma virgem ou algo assim?" Rose atirou uma toalha a Alice. Elas deixaram o banheiro, Alice tentando explicar, mais uma vez, para uma frustrada Rose como sua visão funcionava.

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella, apoiando o queixo na borda da banheira. "Eu sinto muito", ela sussurrou. "Eu odeio brigar com você."

"Eu estou com medo", ele admitiu.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Edward," Bella disse.

"Você não pode saber disso."

"Eu posso", ela insistiu. "Eu _sei_ que posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu sou mais forte do que você pensa." Ela passou a mão pelo suave cabelo castanho avermelhado dele. "De qualquer forma, não sabemos ao certo ainda. Você poderia estar preocupado por nada."

"Eu tenho certeza", disse ele, fechando os olhos. "Seu cheiro mudou, como aconteceu quando estava grávida dos gêmeos. É sutil, mas está lá. Arranjei para que o médico venha esta noite, mas estou quase certo do que o teste vai mostrar."

"Você não pode ficar apenas um _pouco_ feliz com isso?" Bella perguntou. "Outro bebê... outro milagre. Você disse que as crianças o fizeram mais feliz do que você poderia imaginar. Basta pensar sobre a alegria que poderia estar esperando por nós."

Ele tentou dar-lhe sua versão distorcida de um sorriso, mas saiu mais como uma careta. Bella suspirou e se levantou, pegando a toalha que ele buscado para ela. Ele pegou-a e depositou-a no chão, para que ela não escorregasse ao tentar sair. Ela tinha que sorrir para a natureza superprotetora dele mostrando sua cabeça novamente. Talvez ele se tornasse protetor do bebê que ela carregava também, e aprendesse a amá-lo.

* * *

A segunda discussão da manhã tinha acontecido quando ele lhe disse que ele teria o julgamento de Efraim e Jessica na tarde seguinte.

"Amanhã? Nós não podemos fazer isso. Eles não tiveram tempo para conseguir um advogado ou preparar a defesa."

Edward olhou para ela de forma estranha. "Bella, eles não tem defesa."

"Como eles podem ter um julgamento justo? Não podemos sentar em um julgamento contra eles; fomos vítimas!"

"É claro que vamos ser justos," disse Edward. "Vamos ouvir todos os fatos e todas as explicações que eles têm antes de decidir o que fazer com eles."

"Oh, por favor, Edward. Nós dois já decidimos que eles são culpados. Vamos mesmo fingir ser imparciais? Por que não os matamos e acabamos com isso?"

"Esse não é a modo como a Justiça Volturi funciona. Eles têm o direito a um julgamento e de apresentar qualquer evidência em sua defesa."

"Isso é besteira," Bella disse com veemência. "Uma farsa".

Ele sentou-se, seus ombros caindo em desânimo. "Eu ainda não entendo por que você diria isso."

"Responda-me isso: você acredita que há qualquer forma de você descobrir que eles não são culpados?"

Ele hesitou, mas respondeu com sinceridade. "Não, eu não acredito."

"Então, o veredicto já é uma conclusão antecipada e nós estamos apenas fazendo isso sem o menor empenho, a fim de dar ao nosso castigo a eles uma aparência civilizada".

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu e sua cauda se animou. "Bella, se entregarmos a decisão do julgamento para Carlisle, você vai se sentir melhor?"

Bella considerou. "É melhor, mas seria melhor ainda se fosse alguém completamente não envolvido na situação." Mas ela poderia dizer que era o mais longe que ele estava disposto a ir.

"Não há mais ninguém cujo julgamento eu confie mais do que Carlisle."

Bella respirou fundo. Ele estava se comprometendo e ela também deveria. "Eu concordo."

Eles foram para a capital destruída juntos. Outra discussão tinha aparecido quando ele começou a protestar, mas um olhar para o rosto dela o fez suspirar e pedir a ela para se agasalhar para a viagem. O hospital já parecia muito melhor. Grandes tendas haviam sido erguidas e todos os feridos estavam em camas portáteis com grossos cobertores para mantê-los aquecidos. O tamanho da multidão estava mais controlável agora que mais ajuda tinha chego e muitos dos feridos haviam sido removidos para outros locais, uma vez que tinham estado estabilizados.

Eles encontraram Carlisle sentado perto de uma cama, tomando ditado de um paciente cujas mãos estavam ainda envoltas em talas. Esme estava em uma barraca que havia sido erguida nas ruínas do Templo em si. Bella tocou Edward e apontou para ela. Ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e Bella fez seu caminho por entre as camas.

Esme estava cercada por pilhas de ervas, ocupada esmagando elas em seu almofariz. O neto estava dormindo pacificamente em uma tipoia em volta de seu pescoço. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?", perguntou ela, e não era uma pergunta casual. Bella percebeu que Esme deve ter sido quem fez a mistura que Edward tinha tentado fazer com que ela bebesse. Um flash de raiva passou por ela, mas Bella disse a si mesma que não era razoável estar com raiva de Esme, que provavelmente iria ignorar que Bella não estava disposta a acabar com sua gravidez.

"Eu não bebi," Bella disse.

Esme franziu o cenho. "Ele não disse-"

"Que seria difícil para o meu corpo? Sim".

"Bella, eu acho que você não entende. Você se lembra do quão doente que você ficou na primeira vez, não é? Isso vai ser pior. Eu já vi isso acontecer antes onde as mulheres... morreram."

"Morreram?" Bella ficou chocada. "Mas toda a tecnologia deles-"

"Esta não é uma ferida que eles podem suturar com um laser, Bella. O bebê vai sugar a vida diretamente de você." O tom de Esme foi contundente. "Eles vão tentar ligar um IV em você já que você não será capaz de manter nada no estômago, mas não eles serão capazes de repor as vitaminas e nutrientes em você rápido o suficiente para substituir o que o bebê vai tomar. Você vai ficar cada vez mais fraca e quando o nascimento acontecer, seu coração pode parar, ou seus tecidos ressecados podem romper e você iria sangrar até a morte antes deles serem capazes de pará-lo. "

Bella apertou a mão sobre seu abdômen. "V-você está tentando me assustar."

"Não, eu estou tentando garantir que você faça uma escolha informada."

_Não, não, não_... "Quais são as minhas chances?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

"50 -50. Talvez. Considerando o quão mal você ficou com os gêmeos, possivelmente 60-40."

Bella soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

"Você tem menos de uma semana para decidir", Esme disse. "Depois disso, minha mistura não vai funcionar, e abortar o feto seria quase tão perigoso quanto carregá-lo até o fim. Mas enquanto você está pensando, mantenha em mente que isto não é apenas sobre você e seu bebê, Bella. Se você morrer, Edward pode não sobreviver. Certamente ele não vai estar em qualquer condição de governar. Você vai decidir não só o destino do bebê, mas também o seu próprio e, possivelmente, da Federação inteira também."

* * *

Carlisle concordou em atuar como juiz para o julgamento de Jessica e Efraim. Eles jantaram na tenda onde Carlisle e Esme estavam vivendo, e o coração de Bella acelerou enquanto assistia Esme com o bebê. Esme era uma daquelas pessoas que lidava melhor com a dor se mantendo ocupada, e com o neto para cuidar era exatamente o que ela precisava para seguir em frente.

"Você sabia que James tinha uma companheira?" Bella perguntou enquanto ela estava depositando o bebê sonolento em seu pequeno ninho.

"Não", Esme respondeu, acariciando a pequena cabeça coberta de cabelo castanho escuro, assim como seu filho. "Ele deve tê-la encontrado depois que ele... foi embora."

"Mas se ele não foi incluído nas buscas de companheiras, de onde ela veio?" Bella perguntou.

Mas Esme não tinha resposta.

A questão ficou circulando na mente de Bella naquela noite, enquanto ela tentava dormir. Quem era Rachel? De onde ela veio? Se ela não tinha sido trazida para cá usando os saltadores da pesquisa de parceira, como ela tinha vindo parar em Lapush? Bella deitou no escuro ao lado de Edward, que estava dormindo irregularmente, o sono atormentado por pesadelos que ele tinha que descrever para ela em detalhes quando ele acordava para evitar que eles o assombrassem. Eles eram horríveis: sonhos sangrentos sobre o bebê que ela carregava matando Bella.

E então, como um raio num céu azul claro, a resposta surgiu. Ela tentou sair do ninho sem acordar Edward, um desafio que ela nunca tinha tido sucesso no passado e não tinha esperança de conseguir agora.

"Aonde você vai?" ele perguntou grogue.

"Pegar um copo de água", disse ela, era uma meia verdade, pois ela estava com sede e tinha a intenção pegar uma bebida antes de se dirigir a seu próximo destino: o porão.

Jasper estava dormindo do lado de fora da porta para a escada do porão. Ele não confiava em ninguém além de si mesmo para guardar os prisioneiros e não queria arriscar. Ele agarrou o tornozelo de Bella enquanto ela tentava passar por cima dele, fazendo-a ofegar e dar pulo. "Jesus, Jasper, você me assustou."

"O que você está fazendo, Bella?"

"Eu pensei em algo e eu tenho que falar com Jessica. Eu posso não ter outra chance."

"Eu estou indo com você", Jasper disse, levantando-se e tirando a poeira da túnica.

Bella deu de ombros. "Tudo bem."

"Não chegue perto deles", alertou Jasper. "Eu não quero correr nenhum risco que eles possam machucá-la."

Ela encontrou Jessica ainda acorrentada a sua cadeira, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto ela roncava e babava. Bella estava muito impressionada. Se ela soubesse que era sua última noite neste fardo mortal, ela duvidava que ela fosse ser capaz de conseguir fechar os olhos. Efraim também estava dormindo, com o queixo apoiado no peito, roncando alto.

Jasper nem precisava ter se incomodado com o aviso. Bella tinha visto muitos filmes para acordar Jessica a tocando. Ela teve que chamar o nome de Jessica um par de vezes e bater palmas antes de Jessica acordar. "Está na hora?" ela perguntou sonolenta.

"Não, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Conte-me sobre Rachel. Ela era uma das Seis, não era?"

"Rachel, companheira de James?" Jessica piscou e balançou a cabeça para clareá-la. Ela olhou com curiosidade para Bella. "Como você sabe sobre ela? A maioria das pessoas não sabe que ele tem uma parceira."

"Tinha. Ela está morta."

Jessica pareceu imperturbável com a notícia. "E o bebê?" Seus olhos brilhavam alegremente. "Era um drone? Isso é o que eu ouvi, sabe. Isso que a fez partir."

"Não, o bebê não é um drone. De onde Rachel veio? Como ela chegou aqui?

"Rachel era uma de nós, uma dos seis", Jessica disse, confirmando o que Bella tinha suspeitado. Era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Se ela não tinha sido localizada e trazida para cá pelos saltadores de busca de companheira, ela só poderia ser uma das crianças que haviam sido trazidas com suas mães nos primeiros dias das buscas de parceira. "Ela e James apenas se uniram um par de anos atrás."

"Ela estava em Lapush todo esse tempo?"

"É. Sua mãe estava casada com um proprietário de mina. A mãe de Rachel era na realidade a mulher que a antiga Imperatriz desprezava e queria punir, pela fixação do estatuto fiscal de glowstones. Galáxia pequena, hein? Ela foi a única de nós deixada sem se unir e, honestamente, eu nunca pensei que ela fosse encontrar alguém. Ela ainda vivia com a mãe e o padrasto e era uma bibliotecária ou trabalhou em uma livraria ou algo assim; eu não me lembro, mas era algo a ver com livros. Ela era estranha desse tipo, sempre preferindo ler do que estar perto de pessoas reais. Enfim, depois que James matou o Imperador e a Imperatriz, a mãe de Rachel e padrasto queriam dar a ele, tipo, um bem-vindo heroico quando ele veio para Lapush. Eles fizeram uma festa para ele e foi aí que ele conheceu Rachel. O resto é história."

"Por que ela estava com o Caius?"

Jessica deu de ombros, o que fez suas correntes clicarem e chocalharem. "Eu ouvi um monte de histórias diferentes. Eu não acho que ela fugiu com Caius porque ela estava tendo um caso ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Essa menina caía de amores por James. Uma versão que ouvi diz que ela foi embora porque ela estava chateada com o que James estava fazendo, e isso é o que eu estou apostando que é a história real. Isso soa como ela. Ela sempre foi pedante e moralista. Eu não tenho ideia do por que ela tenha vindo aqui, no entanto. Talvez ela achasse que seria o último lugar que ele procuraria."

"Obrigada." Bella se levantou e voltou para as escadas do porão.

"É isso?" Jessica exigia. "Isso é tudo o que você queria saber?"

"Sim. Obrigada."

"Espere, por favor," pediu Jessica. Seu companheiro deu um suspiro em seu sono e estalou os lábios. Jessica lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto. "Olha, eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu estava tentando protegê-la. Você não vê isso?"

"O que eu vejo é que você poderia ter nos avisado sobre o ataque e salvo milhares de vidas", disse Bella. Ela subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás. "Bons sonhos".

Ela se arrastou de volta para o ninho com Edward. Ele a puxou contra seu peito, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo. "Senti sua falta", ele murmurou.

"Estou aqui agora", ela respondeu. "E eu não vou deixar você. Nunca."

* * *

Eles mantiveram o julgamento na arena Kwilute de tatchy, a única área grande o suficiente para abrigar a multidão que tinha começado a se reunir na noite anterior para garantir um assento.

Bella sentiu-se péssima esta manhã. Ela não tinha vomitado, mas ela estava muito enjoada e cada movimento a deixava tonta. Ela recusou a xícara de café que Alice trouxe. Ela colocou a mão sobre o nariz e implorou a Alice para levar a xícara para fora da sala. Até mesmo o cheiro do sabonete no banho a fez se sentir mal.

"Você está horrível, B", disse Rose enquanto Bella saía da banheira e secava-se.

"Obrigada", Bella disse amargamente, puxando a mais formal de suas túnicas novas. Alice tinha feito uma rápida viagem de compras ontem e trouxe de volta cerca de meia dúzia de roupas para cada um deles. As túnicas de Rose eram pequenas demais, os peitos generosos quase pulando para fora no topo, para a alegria de Emmett. As túnicas de Bella eram muito grandes, assim como as de Alice, mas pelo menos elas tinham roupas quentes e limpas agora.

A túnica que Bella vestiu era marrom escura, feita de um material macio e aveludado. Era bonito, mas a cor escura acentuava a palidez de Bella. Ela deveria ter usado a rosa, ela pensou, mas parecia uma cor muito alegre para assistir a uma execução.

Antes de saírem, Edward tentou convencer Bella a comer. Ele trouxe-lhe uma sopa leve das cozinhas para bebericar e Bella conseguiu engolir alguns bocados, só para fazê-lo feliz. A sopa parecia perturbar seu estômago quando eles entraram na arena coberta. O rugido da multidão ecoou, fazendo-a virar a cabeça. Eles tomaram seus lugares nos tronos e sentaram-se no centro do campo. Eles eram grandes, com almofadas nos assentos e revestimento nas costas, muito confortáveis. Edward estava sentado no seu e pegou Bella de seu trono e segurou-a em seu colo. Seu aperto tinha uma ponta de desespero, como se ele quisesse abraçá-la, tanto quanto possível, enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Carlisle entrou com aplausos da multidão. Ele ergueu a mão em bênção antes de tomar o seu lugar em uma cadeira mais humilde perto dos tronos. "O que é isto que ouço de Bella estar grávida de novo?" Ele chiou para Edward.

Edward baixou a cabeça e sua cauda desabou no chão, caída com vergonha.

"Estou muito desapontado, Edward," Carlisle disse calmamente. "Eu nunca teria pensado em ver tal comportamento irresponsável e imprudente de você. Eu te criei melhor do que isso."

"Carlisle, pare," Bella disse. Edward parecia querer se enrolar e se esconder em algum lugar. "Ele se sente mal o suficiente com isso."

Carlisle ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Você cometeu um pecado grave", ele declarou "Você trouxe mal a sua companheira."

"Eu sei," Edward respondeu. Bella podia sentir ele tremer e ela lhe beijou os lábios rapidamente, escovando o seu cabelo rebelde para fora de seu rosto.

"Carlisle, eu falei sério. Pare. Ele não precisa disso agora."

O som da multidão subiu em um furacão de fúria enquanto Jessica e Efraim foram trazidos. Eles foram bombardeados com lixo, incapaz até de se proteger com os braços, que foram amarradas atrás de suas costas. O rosto de Jessica queimou com um vermelho brilhante, quase tão vermelho quanto seu companheiro, e ela estava tremendo como uma folha. Seu rosto estava manchado com algo e pedaços de lixo se agarraram a seus cachos. Efraim andava como um rei, com as costas retas, cabeça erguida, fingindo não perceber a multidão ou as coisas que eles jogavam nele.

Jasper empurrou ambos de joelhos na frente de Carlisle. Jessica se inclinou, mas Efraim permaneceu rígido e desafiador, com os olhos ardendo de raiva.

"Efraim, presidente de Kebi e Jessica, Primeira-Dama, vocês são trazidos diante de mim sob a acusação de alta traição. Qual é a sua resposta?"

"Inocente", Efraim disse com firmeza.

"Inocente", Jessica sussurrou.

"Vocês são acusados de conspirar com os rebeldes para atacar Volterra, causando a morte de milhares de seu povo. Vocês têm alguma coisa a dizer por si mesmos?"

Efraim permaneceu em silêncio.

"Por favor", implorou Jessica. "Não foi ideia minha. Foi tudo Efraim. Ele ameaçou-me e obrigou-me a cooperar." Ela olhou para seu companheiro, que permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua. "Eu estava tentando proteger o Imperador e a Imperatriz. Tentei mantê-los seguros conosco em Kebi".

"Vocês não receberam uma grande soma de dinheiro de James?"

"Isso foi um presente", disse Jessica de mau humor. "Não há nada de ilegal em ganhar um presente."

"Você avisou o Imperador e a Imperatriz sobre o ataque iminente?"

Jessica choramingou. "Não. Mas eu não podia! Efraim teria me batido se eu tivesse dito qualquer coisa!"

Efraim virou a cabeça e disse friamente: "Você está mentindo. Nunca toquei em você com raiva." Com isso, ele virou a cabeça para trás para enfrentar Carlisle, seus olhos distantes e calmos.

Carlisle continuou, "Você confessou a essas ações de traição no vídeo feito por Rosalie, companheira de Emmett, segundo Príncipe de Volterra."

"Ela estava _batendo_ nele!" Jessica chorou. "Ele teria confessado a qualquer coisa para fazê-la parar."

Carlisle apertou um botão na caixa que ele segurava. A tela acima do campo preenchida com a imagem do que era aparentemente um vídeo de vigilância da sala do trono de Kebi. Jessica e Efraim estavam sentados em seus tronos regiamente menores ao lado do trono do Imperador vazio. O Gistonian entrou, com a mão sobre o braço de uma mulher alta, loira. Rose. Houve uma troca de conversa, mas não havia áudio.

Aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Rose se moveu tão rápido que ela não passava de um borrão, atacando com uma de suas longas pernas para derrubar o Gistonian no chão. Ela saltou, puxando seus pulsos amarrados por baixo de suas pernas para frente e usando os punhos como um porrete para bater naquela cabeça de tartaruga. O Gistonian ficou mole.

Efraim saltou de sua cadeira e foi para cima de Rose. Ele deu um soco nela, que ela facilmente se esquivou, e trouxe seu joelho para o estômago dele. Quando ele se dobrou, Rosa trouxe os pulsos algemado para baixo na parte de trás de sua cabeça e ele caiu como uma marionete cujas cordas tivessem sido cortadas. Jessica se encolheu na cadeira, com as mãos em sinal de rendição. Rose se agachou, mantendo um olho nela, e tirou as chaves das algemas do bolso do Gistonian.

O público aplaudiu, batendo os pés e batendo suas mãos nas arquibancadas. Rose, que estava sentado em uma das linhas da frente, ficou um pouco corada e abaixou a cabeça.

O vídeo mudou para um zoom do rosto de Rose. Quando ela posicionou a câmera como ela queria, ela se afastou e seus dois prisioneiros foram revelados, amarrados a cadeiras com cordas feitas de tiras arrancadas das cortinas. "Agora, você fala, seu filho da puta. Diga-lhes o que você me disse."

Efraim devidamente recitou os fatos. James se aproximou deles com um grande suborno. Tudo o que tinham a fazer era tentar pegar o Imperador e a Imperatriz em vídeo depois de provocá-los até ficarem com raiva e mantê-los lá, em Kebi, até que o ataque houvesse terminado. Eles falharam em ambos. O público gritou novamente, desta vez de raiva. Havia múltiplas vozes que gritavam coisas como "Mate-os! Mate os traidores!" Eles queriam sangue. Eles queriam alguém para pagar pelos ataques, todas as mortes e todo o sofrimento.

"Tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa?" Carlisle perguntou.

Jessica implorou e suplicou, repetindo as mesmas desculpas que ela tinha usado antes. Ela tinha um ar de desespero, como se ela pudesse adiar o inevitável, desde que ela continuasse falando.

Carlisle finalmente a cortou com um convite para Efraim falar. Ele recusou, silencioso e imóvel. Bella teve que lhe dar um pouco de crédito relutante. Ele estava de frente para o seu destino com dignidade, não criando desculpas, não pedindo nem implorando como sua parceira estava fazendo.

"Eu declaro vocês culpados de alta traição", Carlisle disse, e a multidão gritou sua aprovação. "Façam as pazes com seus deuses."

Os lábios de Efraim moveram-se em oração, com os olhos fechados. Jessica chorava e soluçava. Quando Jasper puxou-os em pé, ela gritou e tentou lutar, sem sucesso. Jasper jogou-a sobre um tronco que tinha sido colocado na grama do campo. Seu torso debruçado sobre ele, a cabeça pendendo para baixo no outro lado. Efraim não esperou para ser levantado. Ele levantou-se e caminhou para o tronco sob s sua própria vontade, se debruçando ao lado de sua companheira que soluçava. Jasper tirou a espada, a mão sobre a bainha, de modo que ele não raspasse. Nenhum dos condenados podia ver a sua morte vindo de suas posições com as cabeças abaixadas. A espada de Jasper brilhou e a cabeça de Efraim caiu no campo. Jessica gritou, o som cortado quase instantaneamente quando a espada de Jasper desceu novamente.

Jasper pegou as cabeças e as jogou na frente dos pés de Edward e Bella "Este é o fim que traidores encontram!" recitou, com a voz bem alta para que a multidão pudesse ouvir. O público gritou de volta, milhares de vozes em uníssono, e então irromperam em aplausos.

Bella olhou para a cabeça de Jessica. Sua boca tremia e seus olhos ainda se moviam. Ela estava consciente? Ela poderia ouvir os gritos de alegria sanguinário na sua morte? Seus olhos encontraram os de Bella e ela viu quando eles perderam seu foco, em branco e vazio com a morte. Bella pulou do colo de Edward e correu, caindo de joelhos na borda do campo, vomitando, impotente na grama. Ela não tinha privacidade, é claro. Os espectadores estavam sentados apenas alguns metros de distância.

"Ela está doente?"

"Ela está grávida?"

"Ela poderia ter sido envenenada?"

Edward pegou-a e levou-a para fora do campo. O público se curvou enquanto eles passavam. Bella olhou para os dois cadáveres ainda debruçados sobre o tronco, sangue drenando a partir do buraco do pescoço. Ela estremeceu e escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Edward. Ela pode bloquear a visão de seus olhos, mas ela sabia que ela iria permanecer em sua mente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow que cap tenso né.**

**Bella gravida**

**Descobrimos sobre a parceira do James**

**Julgamento e ****decapitação**

**E Vimos como Rose ficou livre kkkk, foi divo**

**Enfim o que rola agora?**

**Bella vai abortar o bebê?**

**Eu sei que ela deve, mas é triste ter que fazer isso, entendo a relutância dela**

**E entendo o nosso alienward, tadinho. É difícil ser imperador em**

**Bora comentar, libero um spoiler quarta se vcs quiserem**

**bjss**


	24. 23 - As Wide as the Wind's Home

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Vinte e Três - **_**As Wide as the Wind's Home - Tão ampla como a Casa do Vento**_

_.._

Nem Bella e nem Edward dormiram bem naquela noite. Bella cochilou irregularmente e cada vez que ela acordava, ela o encontrava olhando para o teto, a testa enrugada de preocupação.

Sair do ninho na manhã seguinte foi uma verdadeira luta. Bella estava exausta e a náusea era pior. Ela quase desejou que ela pudesse ir em frente e vomitar de uma vez e fazer para acabar com o enjoo, mas surpreendentemente, ela conseguiu manter a canja que Edward lhe trouxe. Pareceu fazer mais bem para ele do que fez para ela, porque depois que ela tomou, ele se animou um pouco.

Hoje, eles iriam assistir a um funeral em massa para aqueles que morreram nos ataques. Carlisle havia sugerido isso no jantar na noite passada. "As pessoas precisam do conforto de cerimônias", ele observou. "Isso é algo que todas as culturas em todas as partes galáxia têm em comum: rituais que dão uma sensação de encerramento quando uma morte ocorre."

"Eu gostaria que eles pudessem ter um túmulo para visitar," Esme suspirou. "Eu era uma menina quando minha mãe morreu. Eu costumava ir ao cemitério e me sentar junto a sua sepultura e falar com ela por horas. Acho que eu precisava de um lugar onde eu pudesse sentir como se estivesse na presença dela, uma conexão física."

"Podemos construir um memorial para eles", Bella propos. Ela pensou nos memoriais que foram construídos após tragédias em sua terra natal, o _Arizona_ Memorial, o Memorial 11/9_*****_... "Podemos enterrar as cinzas das piras funerárias abaixo dele, de modo que todos teriam um túmulo para visitar."

*_**O Memorial 11/9: Memorial em homenagem aos mortos no ataque terrorista de 11 de Setembro, e fica no mesmo local onde eram localizadas as Torres Gêmeas.**_

"Eu gosto disso", disse Edward. "Há muitos que nunca serão encontrados e alguns que podem nunca ser identificados. Dessa forma, suas famílias poderiam ter alguma pouco de conforto."

"Lá na Terra, nós tínhamos algo chamado o Túmulo dos Desconhecidos," Bella disse. "Ela continha os restos mortais de soldados não identificados. Todo mundo que tinha perdido um ente querido que nunca tivesse sido encontrado podia sentir como se pudesse ser seu filho ou irmão naquele túmulo. Honrando eles, nós honrávamos todos os que tinham caído e nunca foram recuperados."

"Nós precisamos ter seus nomes em algum lugar", Esme disse.

"Como uma parede? Você nunca viu o memorial do Vietnã, mas era algo assim. Era uma parede de pedra baixa e preta, coberta com milhares de nomes. Foi construído em uma pequena colina, destinado a parecer uma ferida rasgada na própria Terra. Eu não conheci ninguém que morreu no Vietnã, mas quando eu fui lá em uma viagem da escola, eu fiquei tão comovida que eu chorei."

Esme balançou a cabeça. "Não, não uma parede. Algo mais individualizado... Já sei!" Ela estalou os dedos. "As pedras da calçada! Seria como se cada um deles tivesse sua própria lápide."

"Eu gosto disso", disse Edward. "Esme, como você se sentiria projetando o memorial?"

Esme corou. "Eu? Eu não sei nada sobre projetar algo desse tipo."

"Você parece ter um bom instinto para o que seria eficaz. Basta tentar. Pense em uma ideia e todos nós vamos discutir sobre ela."

"Por favor, Esme?" Bella adicionou.

Esme olhou para a mesa, o rosto tingido ainda com rosa. "Bem, se vocês acham que eu devo..."

"Há tantos nomes", Carlisle disse. "Vamos precisar de uma grande área, mesmo que as pedras sejam pequenas. Talvez devêssemos reservar espaço no centro da cidade antes que a reconstrução comece."

"Por que não usar o palácio?" Bella sugeriu. "Edward, você disse anteriormente que não se importava de reconstruí-lo e nem eu, então por que não usar a terra onde ele era para colocar o nosso memorial? Tem localização central e há muito espaço."

Edward beijou a bochecha de Bella. "Uma ideia excelente."

Quando estavam saindo, foram abordados por um pequeno contingente de soldados de drones, carregando um bloco de pedra pequena entre eles. Ele tinha sido esculpido, eles explicaram, por um drone que já pertencera a um pedreiro, e sobre ela, ele tinha inscrito os nomes dos soldados que foram mortos no ataque. Ele havia deixado um espaço em branco no centro para mais nomes serem acrescentados no futuro, e pelo tom em que eles explicaram isso, eles pareciam esperar que os nomes que a pedra suportaria seriam o seu próprio, mas eles pareciam estranhamente orgulhosos desse fato.

"Eu tenho outra ideia para o que deve ir no centro", Bella tinha dito.

Se James tinha pensado que atacar o acampamento de treinamento de drones iria dissuadir quaisquer outros de participar, ele tinha estado muito enganado. Drones de toda a galáxia estavam se mudando e houve poucos protestos de cidadãos Volturi, a ajuda deles era extremamente necessária. Volterra tinha dado uma olhada de perto no que os drones eram capazes de fazer e isso quebrou os estereótipos de drones como preguiçosos, estúpidos e ressentidos. Eles estavam construindo abrigos, limpando escombros e reparando estradas, equipando os bancos de dados para ajudar os familiares a se conectar com entes queridos desaparecidos e distribuindo suprimentos, tudo isso enquanto ainda estavam sendo treinados como exército de Volterra. Eles eram infatigáveis, porque a esperança era seu combustível.

Eles todos estavam esperando que o outro sapato caísse. A grade de defesa do planeta estava novamente online, mas se tinha sido derrotada uma vez, ela poderia ser derrotada novamente, e eles ainda não sabiam a identidade do traidor que tinha inutilizado-a da primeira vez. Edward tinha comandado quantas naves ele pôde para patrulhar os céus, mas não era o suficiente. Todos eles sabiam que não era o suficiente. Os drones rapidamente ergueram as defesas que podiam, mas eles sabiam que eles ainda não estavam prontos para proteger o planeta, muito menos lançar qualquer ofensiva. Mas James estava estranhamente silencioso. Ele ainda não tinha emitido uma declaração, além da alegação que ele tinha feito logo após os ataques de que eles tinham apenas atingido alvos militares.

Bella estava vestida para a cerimônia com uma túnica branca, a cor do luto para os Volturi. Edward teve que ajudá-la, porque ela estava fraca e lenta. Ela sentiu como se estivesse nadando na lama, ou como se alguém de repente tivesse retirado a gravidade. Ele tentou ficar alegre, tentou dar-lhe um de seus sorrisos tortos, mas a preocupação fez seus esforços fracassarem.

Ela verificou os bebês novamente antes de sair. Eles estavam no ninho de Bella e Edward, Victoria e Nessie estavam dormindo, Pequeno Carlisle estava ocupado mastigando um brinquedo de dentição. Ontem à noite, Bella tinha ido verificar os bebês, e encontrou Carlisle roendo a borda externa do ninho, ela chamou Edward para vir e explicar esse comportamento bizarro.

"Ele deve estar começando a perder seu primeiro conjunto de dentes de leite", disse Edward, pegando Pequeno Carlisle em seus braços e aconchegando-o, cheio de elogios para seu filho, como se fosse um grande feito. Edward tinha ido para o armazém que eles estavam usando como uma área de preparação para distribuir os bens doados que foram despejados de todos os planetas da Federação e tinha procurado dentro de uma caixa de coisas de bebê até que ele encontrou alguns brinquedos de dentição para ele.

"Bella, talvez você devesse voltar para o ninho", Edward disse, firmando-a quando ela balançou um pouco em seus pés. "Eu estou bem", ela insistiu. "Edward, eu não posso perder isso. Eu tenho que estar lá." Era seu dever, e ela faria mesmo que tivesse de rastejar.

Eles ainda não tinham a certeza de quantos tinham morrido. Mais corpos eram encontrados a cada dia e as piras funerárias queimavam dia e noite. A cinza deixava a neve acinzentada, agarrava-se a pele e cabelos, rodava no ar gelado cheio de fumaça. Tantas pessoas que Bella tinha conhecido tinham partido. Nenhum vestígio de Aro e Sulpicia tinha sido encontrado. Eles estavam na lista do dado como mortos, porque sua família insistia que eles já teriam os contatado, se eles estivessem vivos.

Lauren estava desaparecida, presumivelmente morta também. De acordo com o namorado, que foi quem relatou seu desaparecimento, ela estava na base espacial, onde ela tinha ido buscar uma amiga, e nunca mais voltou. Bella desejava poder ter descoberto o que ela tinha feito para que Lauren a odiasse tanto, mas ela sabia que agora ela nunca descobriria.

Jenks estava sumido. Ele havia sido visto na ala de escritórios do palácio, entregando mensagens quando o ataque aconteceu e até agora, ninguém que tivesse estado naquela parte do prédio tinha sido encontrado vivo. A morte de Jenks foi especialmente duro para Bella. Ele era tão jovem, tão pronto para ser útil, com uma tenacidade de bulldog que fez dele um excelente assistente para o Conselho. Ela tinha dito a ele o quanto ela apreciava seu trabalho duro para tentar localizar a mãe de Jacob? Ela não conseguia se lembrar. Ela esperava que tivesse.

Ele foi um entre os muitos funcionários do governo e oficiais que haviam morrido. Edward tinha as mãos cheias tentando preencher cargos essenciais com candidatos temporários. Ele estava lutando para impedir a Federação de deslizar para o caos do qual poderia nunca se recuperar, mas era um trabalho de Sísifo e Bella não poderia ajudá-lo, porque ela não sabia nada das pessoas que estavam sendo sugeridas.

A cerimônia foi realizada no pátio do palácio. Bella não podia nem mesmo começar a adivinhar quantas pessoas lotaram o espaço grande, que lotavam como peixes em um balde, e ainda mais alinhados ao longo da cerca quebrada, derramando na rua e além.

Os nomes dos mortos conhecidos estavam sendo lidos em voz alta, e um grande gongo (apressadamente emprestado do templo Kwilute) soava depois de cada um, um tom profundo e de choro abafado das mulheres subiu no silêncio. Bella viu Bree no outro lado da plateia, curvada em agonia. Seu companheiro era um dos mortos, descobertos nas ruínas de sua casa. O coração de Bella doía por ela. E se fosse Ed- _Não_. Ela não podia nem permitir-se continuar esse pensamento.

Carlisle começou a cantar, um hino tradicional de louvor à deusa. A canção foi captada pelo público, milhares de vozes se unindo como uma só para implorar por misericórdia e conforto, Nesse ponto da cerimônia, a pira funerária seria acesa, mas em vez disso, Carlisle tomou uma pequena porção de cinzas e jogou na bacia com fogo no altar.

"Libere as almas deles, nossa Mãe abençoada, que eles podem se tornar um com as estrelas."

Taças com solo úmido foram passadas pelo público. Todos passaram um pouco de lama na parte de trás da sua mão, destinada a simbolizar sua conexão com a natureza, o círculo da vida que iria sempre continuar. Outro conjunto fez a mesma ronda, este contendo águas da chuva. Todo mundo tomou um gole, simbolizando como a Deusa fortaleceria e cuidaria deles, e como iria enviar o que eles precisavam do próprio céu. Depois que eles terminaram, as taças foram quebradas, embora o significado desta ação houvesse sido perdido através do tempo. As peças foram cuidadosamente recolhidas e seriam enterrados com o falecido.

A parte formal da cerimônia havia terminado. Carlisle estendeu a mão em bênção. "Nós nos reunimos aqui hoje para lembrar aqueles que perdemos. Nós nem sequer sabemos ainda a magnitude desta tragédia, deste mal que nos visitou. Tantos nomes de desaparecidos, tantas pessoas que podem nunca ser encontradas, seus destinos pra sempre desconhecidos. Mães, pais, companheiros, filhos, amigos e entes queridos, todos eles arrancados de nossas vidas por um ato desprezível de traição. Que tal coisa tenha acontecido com civis inocentes é terrível; que tenha sido feito por um dos nossos torna impensável. Se aqueles que fizeram isso acham que eles vão quebrar nossa vontade, estão muito enganados. Nós nunca nos renderemos à tirania."

Bella olhou para Edward e deslizou sua mão na dele. Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa. Ela viu a preocupação, amor e dor, sua confusão interna em larga escala nos expressivos olhos âmbar. "Eu sinto muito", ela sussurrou.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

"Nós nunca podemos esquecer os que perdemos, nem devemos esquecer aqueles que se sacrificaram em nosso serviço. Batalhas foram travadas aqui, valentes batalhas em que nossos soldados drones lutaram com os esquadrões da invasão para tentar evitar a perda de mais vidas. Independentemente de qual sua posição em relação à liberdade dos drone, sua apreciação deve ser em direção a esses bravos homens. A Imperatriz deu-me uma citação, esta manhã, algo que foi escrito há muito tempo atrás por um de seus companheiros terráqueos: _Estes são tempos que testam as almas dos homens. O soldado de verão e o patriota do sol brilhante, nesta crise, se omitirão do serviço do seu país; mas aquele que agora se sustenta firme merece o amor e os agradecimentos de homens e mulheres. Tirania,__ como o inferno, não é facilmente conquistado; ainda temos esta consolação conosco, que quanto mais difícil o conflito, mais glorioso o triunfo._

"Sim, estes são tempos que realmente testam nossas almas, mas a Deusa é misericordiosa. A Deusa é compassiva. Ela não nos deixará sozinhos na noite escura dos nossos corações em luto. Seu abraço envolve a todos nós, seu amor nos aquece na mais fria das noites. Não deixe seus corações ficarem amargurados. Abra-os e deixe que a luz da Deusa possa cura e brilhar por dentro e compartilhe esse amor com aqueles que o rodeiam, para dando, é que recebemos o maior dos presentes." Carlisle fez uma reverencia e retirou-se para a lateral. Esta foi a deixa de Bella. Ela se levantou, devagar, com cuidado, esperando a tontura passar antes que ela se aproximasse.

O ritual da bacia de fogo foi feito nas ruínas do Templo. Bella já tinha escrito a sua oração. Ela foi a primeira a deixar cair seu pedaço de papel nas chamas. Para sua surpresa, ele exalou um sopro de fumaça roxa. _Como Carlisle faz aquilo?_ ela se perguntou. Ela sabia que o papel era apenas um pedaço comum, arrancada de um caderno.

Ela deu um passo para o lado do pátio e tirou a lona para desvendar a pedra. No centro havia um verso de _Beowulf,_ as linhas que Bella sugeriu:

_Você ganhou renome: você é conhecido por todos os homens _

_longe e perto, agora e para sempre. _

_Sua influência é grande como a casa do vento, _

_como o mar em torno de penhascos._

"Que eles nunca sejam esquecidos", ela sussurrou.

Ela sabia que provavelmente enfrentaria críticas por isso, por permitir que uma pedra fosse erguida para os soldados drones antes que um memorial fosse construído para os cidadãos que tinham morrido, mas quando Edward veio para o lado dela depois de lançar sua própria oração para as chamas, ele disse suavemente, "É lindo", e ela soube que, desde que ela tivesse a sua aprovação, o seu apoio, ela poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Edward se afastou para falar com Carlisle e Bella viu Esme se aproximar dela. Ela carregava uma garrafa de vidro, e sem uma palavra, apertou-a na mão de Bella. Bella olhou para a garrafa por um longo momento, os olhos hipnotizados pelo fluido, opaco leitoso. Ela fechou os olhos. Esme beijou a bochecha dela e deu-lhe um aperto sua mão. Bella colocou a garrafa no bolso.

Emmett estava esperando por eles quando eles chegaram de volta à casa de Aro. "Você não vai acreditar nisso", disse ele. "Mas nós temos um vídeo chamada de Felix".

"Irmão de James?" Bella perguntou. Ela ficou chocada. Era como receber um telefonema do próprio diabo, algo improvável e alarmante ao mesmo tempo.

A voz de Emmett era sombria. "O mesmo".

Bella e Edward foram até o escritório de Aro e sentaram à mesa, lado a lado. O rosto de um homem encheu a tela principal posicionada na borda da mesa.

"Edward", disse o homem, dando um aceno de saudação.

Bella sentiu um dardo de raiva que Felix tinha usado o nome de Edward, em vez de seu título. Eles não eram amigos íntimos ou familiares que poderiam usar seu nome de nascimento com impunidade. Para o que quer que esta chamada fosse, ele já iria certamente iniciá-la com um golpe de antagonismo.

"Você tem filho do meu irmão", disse Felix. "Devolva-o para seu pai."

As notícias certamente se espalharam rapidamente. É claro, Esme estava carregando o neto com ela para todos os lugares, provavelmente tinha mesmo sido filmada fazendo isso. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que James descobrisse.

A voz de Edward era fria e distante. "Considerando o ataque que matou milhares de meu povo, você não está em posição de pedir favores."

"Não é um favor", respondeu Félix. "É a coisa certa a fazer. Meu irmão está... perturbado com a perda de sua companheira. Ele precisa de seu filho com ele durante este período difícil."

"Eu gostaria de poder ter simpatia," Edward disse, "mas as ações dele mesmo causaram a morte de sua companheira."

"Você não espera que acreditemos nisso, não é?" Felix falou. "Que _coincidência_ que você acabou encontrando o filho dele entre tantos milhares de refugiados."

"Talvez tenha sido a vontade da Deusa," Bella sugeriu.

"Não me fale da Deusa, sua-" Felix parou e respirou fundo. "Edward, seja razoável. Não é certo manter pai e filho separados."

"Quanto tempo faz que você fala com o seu próprio pai, Felix?"

"Isso é diferente."

_Não é sempre_? Bella pensou, mal contendo um bufo.

"Você sabe que é perigoso ficar entre um Volturi e seus filhos, especialmente quando ele está à beira da loucura por perder sua companheira."

"Ele não tem ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo. Ele afastou Rachel e agora ele a matou. Carlisle e Esme vão ficar com a criança." E com isso, Edward apertou um botão para terminar a chamada. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, fazendo-o levantar ainda mais loucamente do que o habitual. "Vem, Bella. Eu preciso... eu preciso ficar com a minha família."

Eles estavam com os bebês entre eles no ninho, vendo-os brincar com os brinquedos de dentição. Pequeno Carlisle tinha mastigado-testando a cada um deles, e depois passou para a cauda de sua irmã. Nessie deu um grito indignado e bateu em cima da cabeça dele. Victoria chiou para ela e atirou os braços em torno de seu companheiro, como que para protegê-lo.

"Quem você quer que cuide dos nossos filhos depois que partirmos?" Edward perguntou baixinho. A expressão reflexiva estava de volta.

"O que? O que você quer dizer?"

"Há uma grande possibilidade de que você vá morrer, Bella, e eu provavelmente não vou sobreviver, também," Edward disse calmamente. "Emmett iria governar para Nessie até que ela tivesse idade suficiente, mas temos de decidir quem deve criar nossos filhos."

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Bella, ouvindo-o calmamente se preparar para a morte deles, como se fosse uma conclusão inevitável. A realidade dura e fria apareceu, como pisar fora da margem de um córrego e mergulhar em água muito mais profundo do que se esperava. Se fosse apenas a sua vida, ela alegremente arriscaria por seu filho. Mas não era apenas a vida dela que ela estava jogando. Um rubor culpado surgiu sobre suas bochechas. Ela tinha sido tão cegada pela emoção que ela não conseguiu ver o quanto Edward estava ferido? Ela não tinha sido ela mesma ao longo dos últimos dois dias, isso era certo.

Ela apertou a mão sobre o abdome ainda plano. Ela queria o bebê, já o amava. Mas ela não podia colocar o que ela queria antes de seu companheiro, antes de seu reino. Era isso o que a Outra Bella quis dizer quando ela disse que Bella teria que fazer sacrifícios? Bella se repreendeu, ela estava pensando em sua alucinação como uma visão real ou algo assim. Ela devia estar tendo um colapso.

Ela puxou a garrafa que Esme tinha dado a ela de seu bolso. Ela olhou para ela por um longo momento e depois ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Edward. Ela viu a esperança em suas profundezas âmbar, e foi o que selou sua decisão. Ela acenou para ele.

Edward beijou e pegou os bebês em seus braços. "Vou levá-los para Alice", ele disse.

Bella acenou com a cabeça novamente, incapaz de falar. Sua mão estava tão apertando ao redor da garrafa que era um milagre que o vidro não tivesse quebrado.

Ele voltou em apenas um momento e se posicionou atrás dela, puxando-a em uma posição semi reclinada contra seu peito. Ela tirou a rolha e bebeu rápido, antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia. O gosto era ainda pior do que o cheiro e ela estremeceu.

Ele pegou a garrafa vazia dela e colocou de lado, e segurou-a enquanto ela chorava. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e murmurou palavras suaves de conforto.

"Eu me sinto culpada", ela confessou. "Eu me senti culpada por tentar manter o bebê, e agora me sinto culpada por decidir contra ele."

"Sinto-me culpado por ter colocado você nesta posição", disse Edward. "E eu me sinto culpado por pressionar você, mas Deusa, Bella, eu estou com tanto medo de te perder... Eu preciso de você. Nossos bebês precisam de você. A Federação precisa de você."

"Eu sei", ela sussurrou.

"Esme lhe disse o que esperar?" Edward perguntou.

"Ela disse que seria como ter a minha menstruação. Algumas cólicas e sangramento."

"Menstruação?" Edward nunca tinha ouvido falar de menstruação humana do sexo feminino, uma vez que todas as mulheres humanas que ele tinha encontrado já haviam sido "corrigidas" pelo aprimoramento genético Volturi. Bella explicou tão simples quanto foi possível.

"Eles deixam suas mulheres andar _sangrando_ por dias?" Edward ficou horrorizado com a insensibilidade.

"Não é realmente _sangue._ Não é como de uma ferida." Ela tentou explicar novamente, mas ele parecia ainda mais confuso. Ela decidiu deixar pra lá. Não era realmente uma conversa que ela queria ter agora de qualquer maneira.

Ela esperou. Um silêncio tenso caiu.

Ela já não deveria estar sentindo alguma coisa?

Nada aconteceu.

Mais do que uma hora se passou.

Edward se levantou e saiu do ninho. Ela o ouviu abrir a porta e falar com Tanya antes de retornar para segurar Bella em seus braços novamente. Sua cauda enrolou na perna dele e ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer que ele estava preocupado. Algo estava errado.

Tanya abriu a porta e seguiu Esme para dentro. Desde os ataques, ela não confiava em ninguém além de Edward. Esme franziu o cenho quando se aproximou do ninho. "Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada", disse Bella. "Eu bebi a garrafa que você me deu a mais de uma hora atrás."

Esme piscou. "Você tem certeza?"

Que tipo de pergunta era essa? "Sim, eu tenho certeza. Edward me viu beber."

Esme se sentou sobre os calcanhares, perplexa. "Eu nunca ouvi falar da mistura não dar certo antes."

"Você pode lhe dar outra dose?" Edward perguntou.

Esme balançou a cabeça. "Não, iria envenená-la."

"Você está certa que você o preparou corretamente?"

Foi a vez de Esme pensar que era uma pergunta ridícula. "Claro."

Todos eles estavam perdidos. Eles só podiam trocar olhares confusos.

"Vocês não podem mudar o que está escrito nas estrelas", disse Tanya. Eles todos pularam um pouco, tendo esquecido que ela estava no quarto.

Um calafrio desceu pela espinha de Bella. Tanya quis dizer que era para ela morrer? Ela estava destinada a ser a última imperatriz, a morte da própria Federação?

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward exigiu.

Tanya olhou para ele de forma passiva. "Eu quis dizer o que eu disse."

"Talvez ela esteja certa", Esme disse, sua voz hesitante. "Eu não quero chamar isso de um _milagre_, mas eu nunca escutei falar da mistura ser ineficaz. Talvez Bella deva ter esse bebê."

"Eu não aceito isso", Edward disse, sua voz cheia de raiva. "Deve haver uma outra maneira. Alice não teve um feto removido lá na Terra? Talvez nossos médicos pudessem fazer algo semelhante."

Esme balançou a cabeça. "Você não vai encontrar um que esteja disposto. É por isso que sempre usamos a mistura. Uma mulher tomando ela mesma é uma coisa. Um médico causando a morte do bebê é outra completamente diferente."

Edward enfiou as mãos em seu cabelo e puxou. "Deve haver alguma coisa..."

"Você tem que ter fé", Esme disse. "Se Bella é para ter o bebê, seu destino está nas mãos de Deus. O que vai acontecer é o que está _destinado_ a acontecer."

Edward puxou Bella para seus braços. "É disso que eu tenho medo."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oh Bella finalmente tomou a decisão e os deuses estão contra elas**

**O que será que acontece agora?**

**Cara James é muito cara de pau, o homenzinho nojento né, manda o irmão ir exigir o bebê se Rachel fugiu, deve ter motivo.**

**Agora foi triste saber quantas pessoas morreram ou estão desaparecidas.**

**Mas momentos melhores virão, eu espero né, o pior ja passou e vamos ver o que vai dar ou o que o James vai aprontar agora.**

**Ah deixa eu avisar vcs, eu to viajando amanhã, a Fran também, então próxima semana sem postagens ok. EU vou explicar melhor no grupo.**

**Quem ainda não faz parte, coloca o nome que usa no facebook que eu adiciono, ou me manda um MP**

**Beijocas e fuiii**


	25. 24 - The Zeros Taught Us Phosphorus

_Traduzido por Maiara Casagrande_

**Capítulo 24 - The Zeros Taught Us Phosphorus - **_**Os Zeros ensinou-nos Fósforo**_

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você", disse Edward. Sua cauda estava balançando alegremente atrás de sua cabeça e seu olhar de diversão era contagiante.

Bella estava sentada à mesa de Aro, fazendo seu caminho através da tediosa papelada que tinha ficado para trás desde o ataque. "Que tipo de surpresa?", perguntou ela.

"Você vai ver!" Ele acenou para ela se levantar e pegou-a em seus braços. Ele fez cócegas no nariz dela com a ponta de sua cauda apenas para ouvi-la rir e, em seguida, começou a descer o corredor. Ele parou na frente da porta do quarto do ninho deles. "Feche os olhos", ele ordenou.

Ela obedeceu. Ela ouviu-o abrir a porta e ele entrou, virando um pouco. "Tudo bem, você pode olhar."

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou, a compreensão fugindo dela. Havia uma árvore com folhas roxas escuras e gigantes no quarto ninho deles e em seus ramos estavam ligados cerca de meia dúzia de lâmpadas. Suas raízes nuas estavam espalhadas no chão e ela se inclinava como bêbado contra a parede, as folhas superiores inclinadas onde tocavam o teto.

Edward estava olhando para ela ansiosamente, à espera de sua resposta. "Uau, Edward, eu ... hum ... eu não sei o que dizer." _Que porra é essa?_ parecia apropriado, mas ele parecia tão animado que ela não queria diminuir o seu entusiasmo com a sua perplexidade.

Ela olhou ao redor da sala e viu três pequenas meias pregadas na parede acima da unidade de aquecimento.

"É Natal!" ele anunciou. "Na Terra seria de Dezembro. Alice me contou tudo sobre a árvore com luzes e as meias. Vamos colocar presentes sob a árvore para os bebês, mas nós devemos dizer a eles que vieram do Popai Noel".

"Papai Noel", Bella disse fracamente.

"Sim, ele deve vir através do duto aquecedor. Se você estiver se sentindo bem, eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair e comprar presentes para eles hoje."

Ela sorriu. "Isso soa adorável."

Este era parte dos esforços contínuos de Edward no "tempo com a família". Ele insistia que eles fizessem pausas frequentes durante o dia para brincar com os bebês ou apenas passar um pouco de tempo abraçando juntos em seu ninho. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Parte disso era que ela precisava descansar, mas não pararia de trabalhar apenas para si mesma, se ele colocasse em termos de que sua família precisava de sua presença, ela não poderia dizer não. E a outra parte era que ele estava construindo memórias... só para garantir.

O assunto ficava na parte de trás de suas mentes, sombreamento cada conversa, emprestando uma ponta de desespero a cada abraço. Mas eles nunca falavam sobre isso. Edward estava fazendo o seu melhor para garantir que esta fosse uma época feliz, tanto para Bella quanto para os seus filhos. E, apesar das tensões do trabalho e preocupação, era um momento feliz.

Exceto pela fraqueza persistente, Bella não se sentia pior do que ela quando ela estava carregando os gêmeos. Ela realmente tinha um apetite desta vez, e comia como um cavalo, e o bebê em crescimento devia estar queimado todas das calorias, porque ela ainda não estava ganhando peso. À noite, uma IV era colocada nela, apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava recebendo nutrientes suficientes para substituir o que o bebê tirava de seu corpo. Ela estava começando a ser cautelosamente otimista sobre suas chances. Quem sabe ela conseguisse no fim das contas.

Eles ainda moravam na mansão de Aro, que tinha espaço suficiente para Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rose, e um contingente de servos de nervosos drones que tinham o comportamento de cães que eram chutados, e chutados com frequência. A família de Aro tinha oficialmente presenteado a propriedade para o imperador, um movimento popular e patriótico, mas, infelizmente, o presente veio com veio com a expectativa de que o sobrinho de Aro, Amun, a quem Edward não gostava nem um pouco, teria permissão para manter seus aposentos e seria dada uma posição no novo governo. Se a falha de Amun fosse somente mera incompetência, ele poderia ter sido suportável, mas ele também era insuportavelmente arrogante, do tipo que se recusava a sequer cogitar a ideia de que ele poderia estar enganado. Os drones lhe davam um amplo espaço, o que contou a Bella tudo o que ela precisava saber sobre o caráter dele.

Alice veio para cuidar dos bebês para eles, enquanto eles estavam fora. Ela estava um pouco solitária nestes dias com Jasper sempre fora de casa. Bella se preocupava que eles tivessem colocado muito sobre ele, mas ele garantiu a ela que ele estava chegando perto de descobrir quem tinha tirado a defesa e derrubado as redes de comunicação e estava garantindo que tal coisa não pudesse acontecer novamente.

Alice viu a árvore e abanou a cabeça. "Eu tentei fazer com que ele te levasse para a floresta para escolher uma que parecesse pelo menos remotamente com uma árvore de Natal, mas ele queria fazer uma surpresa."

"Nisto, ele conseguiu," Bella disse com um sorriso.

"Talvez você possa convencê-lo a colocar a pobrezinha na água ou algo assim."

"Com todas essas lâmpadas penduradas nela? De jeito nenhum." Ela teve uma visão de pesadelo de virar as costas por um momento e os bebês escalando a árvore, derrubando as lâmpadas e/ou um irmão na água. Ela não sabia como a fonte de energia que alimentava as lâmpadas reagiria ao se molhar, mas ela certamente não queria descobrir de uma forma trágica.

"Ah, acabei de lembrar..." Alice deixou cair um saco de pano sobre a mesa. "Você se importaria de levar o almoço de Rosalie e Emmett enquanto estiver fora. Eles esqueceram que quando saíram. Vou te contar um segredo: Esme escondeu alguns biscoitos de chocolate aí e o que eles não sabem não vai machucá-los."

"Eu te amo", Bella disse, com profunda sinceridade.

O serviço de trem tinha sido restaurado e eles decidiram levar a comida para Rose e Emmett antes de sua excursão de compras. Volterra estava lentamente voltando ao normal, as rodas do comércio girando. O ataque tinha sido um choque profundo para a psique coletiva, algo que nunca seria esquecido, mas eles estavam lentamente readquirindo um senso de normalidade, e tinham uma forte determinação de não permitir que um tirano mudasse seu modo de vida.

Tanya seguia Bella, como sempre. Ela havia sugerido que Edward conseguisse um guarda para ele mesmo, mas Edward declinou. Ele estava confiante de que poderia se proteger. Rosalie disse a mesma coisa quando ela foi abordada, mas Alice tinha aceitado e agora estava sendo sombreada por um imponente homem Zafrina, uma das criaturas com cara de cachorro, como o que costumava cuidar da tenda de _zorbe_ no mercado público da capital.

"Eu quero coçar atrás das orelhas dele e dizer que ele é um bom garoto", confessou Alice.

Emmett e Rose estavam trabalhando em cavar a cidade subterrânea. Eles não podiam usar equipamentos de movimentação pesados porque as vibrações poderiam causar um colapso, então o trabalho estava sendo feito à mão com voluntários. Para alegria de todos, sobreviventes foram encontrados uma vez que o entulho foi retirado de uma das passagens, mas houve desmoronamentos e corredores colapsados em todo o complexo. Era realmente algo ver a linda, e glamourosa Rosalie vestindo um macacão e luvas, cabelo preso em um lenço, transportando pedras. "É um ótimo exercício", ela disse quando Bella tinha comentado sobre isso, mas Bella sabia que ela estava sendo Rose, tentando esconder o coração mole que doía ao pensar em famílias presas.

Bella e Edward desejavam poder ajudar, mas Bella tinha sido estritamente proibida de levantar qualquer coisa e já que desmoronamentos era uma possibilidade, Emmett se recusou terminantemente a permitir que Edward ajudasse na escavação. Edward teve que relutantemente admitir que ele estava certo. As coisas já estavam caóticas demais do jeito que estavam para arriscar a vida do Imperador.

"Graças a Deusa!" Emmett disse, pegando o saco de comida de Edward quando ele e Rose os viram e deixaram a equipe de trabalho. Ele se sentou em uma pedra grande e ansiosamente mergulhou no saco. "Eu estou _morrendo de fome_."

"Ei, B," Rose tirou as luvas e sentou-se ao lado de seu companheiro. Ele deu comida para ela antes de atacar o resto do conteúdo do saco com o fervor de uma vítima da fome. "Que bom vê-la fora de casa. Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Muito bem, na verdade," Bella disse. Ela olhou incomodada para a equipe de trabalho. "Eu tenho que admitir, eu me sinto culpada por ir às compras quando ainda há pessoas presas lá dentro."

"Pare," Rose comandou ao redor de um bocado de pão. "Você merece um descanso de vez em quando. Você pode não estar removendo pedras, mas você está fazendo outras coisas para fazer a Federação segura."

"Talvez eu deva mandar você para chutar o traseiro de James e acabar com isso," Bella disse. "Eu vi o vídeo de você na sala do trono em Kebi novamente na noite passada. Ainda não consigo acreditar."

"Eu não ia esperar para que você viesse me encontrar", Rose respondeu. "Jesus, Bella, você se perde no seu próprio palácio."

"Se você está distribuindo chutes no traseiro, eu gostaria que você começasse com Benjamin," Emmett resmungou.

"Quem é Benjamin?" Bella perguntou.

Rose revirou os olhos. "Cara novo na equipe. Um nerd que nunca fez trabalho algum em sua vida, a julgar pela quantidade de reclamação e gemeção que ele faz. Ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo se vangloriando sobre tudo de porcaria de computação que ele costumava fazer. Você acharia que um cara que pode escrever software seria inteligente o suficiente para entender instruções sobre como mover uma pedra do ponto A ao ponto B, mas você estaria enganado."

"Ele era o namorado de Lauren," Emmett disse. "Eu tentei lhe dar uma folga, porque eu sei que ele deve estar de luto, mas o cara é simplesmente inútil."

Edward estava ficando impaciente e sua cauda estava mexendo para lá e para cá como um metrônomo. "Bella, nós precisamos ir."

"Tudo bem." Ele a pegou e ela deu um pequeno aceno para Rose. "Eu os verei hoje à noite. Tenham cuidado."

"Teremos", Rose e Emmett disseram simultaneamente. Rose sorriu para Emmett e esfregaram os narizes carinhosamente.

O mercado Kwilute era dentro de um prédio, e Edward disse a ela que era o maior edifício em Volterra, que se estendia por quilômetros em todas as direções. Edward não era tão familiarizado com esse mercado como ele tinha sido com a do capital, então eles tinham que explorar um pouco antes de encontrar as barracas de brinquedos. Bella não se importava. Como sempre, o mercado era um desfile de pessoas com aparência interessante e as barracas continham uma grande variedade de mercadoria fascinante.

Edward escolhia brinquedos com a mesma absorção que ele tinha na escolha de travesseiros para seu ninho de incubação. Ele comprou para eles um conjunto de blocos de cores vivas, mas só depois de examinar cada um minuciosamente por lascas. Ele apertou cuidadosamente o _zorbe_ de pelúcia sobre rodas, certificando-se de que não havia pontas afiadas ou peças soltas que poderiam sufocar um bebê caso ingeridas. "Isso é tão bonito!" Bella disse.

"É um brinquedo de caça," Edward explicou. "Vê as rodas? Quando você dá corda, ele rola pelo chão para que eles possam o perseguir e atacá-lo."

Bella colocou seu rosto entre as mãos e balançou a cabeça. Ela tentou muito não pensar no rato catnip de corda que ela tinha para o seu gato quando estava na Terra, e não conseguiu, rindo silenciosamente em suas palmas enquanto Edward pagava por suas seleções.

Em outra tenda, ele comprou quebra-cabeças e jogos. "Para brincar com alguns deles eles vão ter que crescer mais", disse ele, e um frio repentino de ansiedade disparou através do estômago dela. Será que ela estaria aqui para ver as crianças quando elas tivessem idade suficiente para brincar com eles? Ela disse a si mesma que ela estava se sentindo bem e para não emprestar problemas quando _basta a cada dia o seu mal._

Edward pareceu perceber que tinha dito a coisa errada. "Eu acho que nós temos o suficiente", disse ele. "Há mais alguma coisa que precisamos para fazer o Natal?"

"Você tem de fita e papel de embrulho?", perguntou ela.

"Papel de embrulho?" Pelo olhar em branco que ele lhe deu, Alice não tinha explicado esta parte.

"Por que você coloca o presente sob o papel?" ele perguntou depois que ela descreveu a função dele.

"Para que seja uma surpresa e porque a pessoa recebendo o presente tem a diversão de desembrulhá-lo."

"Rasgar papel é divertido?"

Bella riu. "Eu sempre pensei assim quando eu era criança."

"Terráqueos são divertidos facilmente", disse ele. Ele sorriu para ela, algo que ele estava ficando melhor com a prática. Vê-lo sorrir sempre fazia seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

Eles pararam em uma barraca de um açougueiro, onde Edward negociou com o açougueiro confuso para comprar o papel que ele usava para embrulhar a carne. Bella teve que se afastar da tenda porque o cheiro do sangue estava revirando seu estômago.

"Você quer _apenas_ o papel?" o açougueiro repetiu.

"Sim, para que meus filhos possam rasgá-lo de seus presentes", Edward disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O açougueiro murmurou baixinho sobre os costumes bizarros, mas vendeu o suficiente para envolver todas as coisas que tinham comprado.

"Imperador?" Tanya disse quando eles saíram do mercado, Edward carregado com suas compras. (Ele não deixou Bella carregar nem mesmo o papel.) "Se me permitir, eu gostaria de visitar o Templo."

Isso soou como uma boa ideia para Bella. Esme e Carlisle haviam se mudado para o complexo do Templo Kwilute e se eles estivessem em casa, eles poderiam fazer uma agradável visita a eles, enquanto Tanya fazia suas devoções. Bella esperava que Edward concordasse imediatamente, mas ele hesitou.

"Tudo bem", ele finalmente disse, mas quando eles chegaram ao prédio, ele disse que iria esperar por elas no vestíbulo na frente. "Edward? Qual o problema?" Bella perguntou. Tanya lhes fez uma rápida reverência e dirigiu-se ao altar de sua fé.

Edward colocou seus pacotes no chão. "Não é nada", disse ele. "Pode ir. Visite Carlisle e Esme. Eu vou esperar aqui."

Ela lhe deu um olhar que prometeu que esta conversa não tinha acabado e foi para a sala do altar. Carlisle estava cuidando das bacias do ritual do fogo, adicionando combustível a cada uma enquanto ele passava ao redor da sala. "Bella! Olá. Como você está?"

"Estou bem", disse ela. "É Esme aqui?"

"Não, ela saiu para comprar mais algumas ervas", Carlisle disse.

"O que el-" A voz de Bella se cortou quando ela notou algo do canto do olho. Sua testa franziu e ela caminhou naquela direção. Carlisle pegou o braço dela. "Bella..."

Ela sacudiu-o e subiu no novo altar. Pendurado na parede por trás dele estava um pedaço de cimento quebrado, coberto com vidro. Ele tinha uma pegada de sangue. _Sua_ pegada sangrenta, para ser preciso. Ela o reconheceu por causa do dedo mindinho que ficava esticado para o lado um pouco, uma lembrança do tempo que ela tinha batido ele e o quebrou no acampamento de verão e que nunca tinha curado adequadamente.

"O que é isso?" ela chiou.

"Bella, não fique chateada..."

"O que você quer dizer com _'não fique chateada?_ É _claro_ que eu estou chateada. Você fez isso?"

"Não, eu não fiz. Eu permiti, porque o Templo deve ser aberto a todas as religiões."

"Eu não posso acreditar!" Bella jogou as mãos no ar. "Carlisle, eu _não_ sou uma deusa. Eu tentei ser respeitosa e deixar que as pessoas acreditassem no que elas quisessem, mas isso já foi longe demais e nós temos que parar com isso."

"Bella, você não poderia saber-"

"Ah, pelo amor de Cristo. Eu acho que eu _sabe__ria_ se eu fosse uma divindade."

"Há coisas que você não pode explicar. Por que você teve a primeira menina Volturi em séculos?"

"_Alice que_ teve, na verdade," Bella apontou. "Ela ficou grávida antes de mim, lembra? Meus _durices_ apenas chocaram antes do dela."

"E sobre a mistura de ervas de Esme?" Carlisle desafiado. "Você foi a única mulher para quem não funcionou."

"Talvez Esme tenha cometido um erro ou alguma coisa. Talvez um dos ingredientes estivesse estragado. Quem sabe? Mas é ridículo atribuir uma causa sobrenatural para cada coisa estranha que acontece comigo quando há explicações racionais alternativas."

"Oh, Bella, você não tem fé em nada, não é?" Carlisle disse, e seu tom de voz era tão triste que ela foi pega de surpresa.

"Eu- Bem - eu..." Ela endireitou os ombros. "Eu acho que você está certo. Eu não tenho o seu tipo de fé. Eu nunca tive, na verdade. Se eu fosse uma deusa, você não acha que eu seria mais _religiosa_? Eu estou dizendo a você agora, Carlisle , como uma Imperatriz ou como uma deusa, o que você preferir e o que for fazer você me ouvir, eu _quero que isso pare._ Tire essa porcaria de lá. _Agora_ ".

Carlisle coçou a orelha com sua cauda. "Como uma imperatriz, você não tem nenhum poder de dizer que religiões se praticam aqui. Nós temos a liberdade de religião na Federação. Você acabou de me dizer que você é _não_ uma deusa, então eu acredito que isso também significa que você não tem poderes de comando aqui."

"Argh!" Bella ergueu as mãos em desgosto e marchou de volta para o vestíbulo. Felizmente, Edward estava em discussão com um adorador que havia parado para falar com o Imperador e por isso ela teve tempo para se acalmar antes que ele se juntasse a ela novamente. Ela se obrigou a respirar profundamente. Ela não queria adicionar mais estresse para a vida de Edward.

* * *

Os Volturi, aparentemente, não tinham fita Scotch. Bella passou alguns minutos descrevendo o que ela queria ("_É pegajoso de um lado?_") antes de finalmente se render e usar cola para segurar o papel junto. Isso resultou, naturalmente, em muitos dedos colados com pedaços de papel, mas foi muito divertido. Edward nunca tinha embrulhado um pacote antes, mas uma vez que ela mostrou a ele como era feito, ele rapidamente superou as habilidades dela. Os pacotes dele foram embrulhados precisamente com cantos perfeitos, enquanto os dela estavam meio irregulares e tortos. Não era justo, ela fez beicinho. Ele tem que ser tão bom em tudo?

"Eu vou pegar os bebês", disse ele, assim que eles terminaram, aquela ansiosa, e animada luz estava de volta nos olhos dele.

"Nós não vamos esperar pela manhã de Natal?"

A cauda dele caiu no chão como uma corda cortada.

"Não importa", disse ela. "Vá buscá-los."

Ele estava de volta rapidamente com os braços cheios de bebês. Alice seguiu, sorrindo para a animação dele. Nessie tinha acabado de acordar de um cochilo e foi um pouco irritada por ter seu descanso perturbado por seu pai exuberante. Ela fez biquinho e esfregou os olhos com os punhos.

Edward os colocou no chão na frente dos pacotes. "Abram eles," Edward persuadiu. Os bebês pareciam desconcertados.

Alice disse: "Você pode querer demonstrar para eles. Eles não têm certeza do que você quer dizer."

Victoria rolou de joelhos e começou a rastejar para longe. "Oh, não, você não vai", Edward disse, agarrando a cauda dela e puxando-a para trás. Ele colocou uma caixa no colo dela. "Abra." Ele puxou um canto do papel, rasgando-o ligeiramente. Victoria agarrou a pedaço e puxou tentativamente. Ela procurou pela aprovação de Edward e rasgou um pouco mais.

Como se todos tivessem decidido simultaneamente que aquilo era divertido, afinal, os bebês rasgaram o papel. Nessie enfiou suas pequenas garras pelo embrulho animadamente, atirando em todas as direções. Pequeno Carlisle parecia ter herdado a natureza cautelosa de seu pai e, cuidadosamente, rasgou o papel pedaço por pedaço.

Assim que Nessie terminou de destruir o papel, ela jogou a caixa para o lado e foi em busca de outra. Bella riu e tirou a tampa para mostrar a ela que havia algo interessante dentro. Nessie puxou um bloco e imediatamente começou a mastigar.

Pequeno Carlisle tinha desembrulhado _zorbe _a corda_._ Ele bateu nos pedaços de papel, enquanto Edward virou a chave e colocou-o sobre o chão. O _zorbe _moveu-se rapidamente e os três bebês correram atrás dele em mãos e joelhos, caudas no ar, com adoráveis chiados rosnados. Foi Nessie que o atacou, cavando suas garras em seus lados e em baixo mastigando seu pescoço. Ela recuou da ideia da falsa-pele em sua boca com uma careta. Quando ela soltou, ele caiu de volta em suas rodas e correu para longe e de novo os bebês foram em perseguição.

Bella olhou para Edward, os olhos dele brilhando com uma maravilhosa mistura de emoções: orgulho, amor, alegria e diversão. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra seu braço e ele se inclinou para beijá-la. "Eu te amo", disse Bella. "Este foi um Natal maravilhoso."

"Ainda não acabou", ele prometeu. Ele se levantou e foi para um dos baús de armazenamento e tirou um item. Ela fechou os olhos até que ele colocou a peça em suas mãos. Era a sua túnica de glowstone do dia de seu casamento, e tinha sido reparado tão perfeitamente que ela mal podia ver onde o dano havia sido feito. Ela olhou para ele, sem palavras.

"Alice guardou o pedaço dela", disse ele. "Realmente, tudo o que tivemos de substituir foi a manga que faltava e algumas das pedras."

"Lágrimas felizes", Bella advertiu, em seguida, explodir em uma enchente delas.

* * *

Jasper chegou em casa a tempo para o jantar naquela noite e ele tinha algumas novidades interessantes. "Estávamos nos perguntando por que James está tão quieto. Minhas fontes me dizem que ele desmoronou por perder sua companheira e filho e Felix assumiu o comando dos rebeldes. Eles estão mantendo-o trancado no palácio de Lapush, porque ele está ameaçando vir aqui sozinho, se necessário, para recuperar o menino se você não devolvê-lo. Odeio dizer algo assim, mas a morte de Rachel foi muito boa para nós. Agora, os rebeldes estão em um estado de confusão. Ninguém sabe a quem apoiar para assumir por James. Felix seria a escolha óbvia, mas havia outros que James se apoiava mais pesadamente e eles são os que empurram para assumir a liderança."

"Com James fora de cena, talvez devêssemos nos aproximar dos líderes intermediários e ver se podemos negociar qualquer tipo de trégua", Emmett sugeriu.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Posso garantir que eles não vão concordar. É como aquele cara Franklin disse: _"Nós devemos permanecer unidos ou seremos enforcados separadamente"._"

O idioma não estava indo muito bem, porque os Volturi nunca tinham enforcado criminosos e eles não têm a gíria "ficando por aí." Três pares de olhos Volturi cor de âmbar piscaram. Rosalie suspirou impaciente. "O que eu estou dizendo é que eles vão pensar que eles têm que permanecer com a rebelião ou eles vão ser punidos, uma vez que se renderem. Eles provavelmente acham que a guerra é a sua única chance de sair com vida, embora pequeno que o caso possa ser."

"Talvez manter o bebê seja a melhor maneira de manter James fora de seu jogo", disse Rose, pensativa.

"Essa é uma questão complicada para nós", Emmett disse. "Eu estive observando os vídeos e o público está profundamente dividido sobre isso." Dada a importância da família na cultura Volturi, uma grande parte do público sentia que era errado Esme e Carlisle manterem o bebê afastado de seu pai, mesmo que o pai fosse o homem mais desprezado na Federação.

"Nós não podemos tirar esse bebê de Esme," Alice disse. "Isso iria matá-la. Ela só está lidando com a morte de Caius tão bem, porque ela tem o bebê para se concentrar."

"Eu sei que não vai ser uma decisão popular," Bella acrescentou, "mas Rachel morreu tentando afastá-lo de James. Rachel provavelmente conhecia James melhor que ninguém e se ela achava que seu bebê não devia ficar com ele, talvez devemos ouvi-la. Nos casos de custódia, a principal preocupação deve ser o que é melhor para o bebê, e, neste caso, é ficar com Carlisle e Esme, ao invés de ser criado por um maníaco homicida com delírios de grandeza."

"Falando de delírios, B, o que é isto que ouço sobre os nativos literalmente adorando o chão que você andou sobre?"

Bella gemeu e pressionou suas mãos em seus olhos. "Eu não sei o que fazer." Ela disse a Edward, e, por extensão, ao resto da mesa, sobre a pegada de sangue no Templo.

"Tudo o que isso vai fazer é conseguir com que os puristas ataquem de novo," Alice gemeu. "Nós realmente não precisamos de mais nada para lidar agora."

"Deixe comigo", Emmett disse de repente.

"O que você vai fazer?"

Emmett balançou sua cauda. "Você prefere saber, ou você prefere a negação plausível?"

Talvez Bella estivesse se tornando um pouco política, porque a última opção de repente parecia muito atraente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt moment familia é fofo, Alienward consegue fazer as coisas mais doces, amei a versão de natal deles**

**Também preocupada com James, aquela praga deve estar aprontando alguma ¬¬**

**Vamos ver o que rola ne.**

**Ah deixa eu dar o aviso que eu ja dei no grupo.**

**A fran voltou a faculdade e trabalho, então as vezes ta complicado pra ela betar, mas ela continua firme e forte com a gente.**

**Então as postagens vão ser duas vezes por semana aki, não precisamente segunda e quinta, vou tentar nesses dias, mas vai acontecer de atrasar, então desculpem, mas se concentrem que mesmo que atrase ainda vai ter dois cap por semana \o/**

**Vou avisar no grupo das postagens ok, como sempre.**

**Sportward estreia semana que vem, ainda escolhendo um dia, mas estreia e vai ser um cap por semana, pelo menos até acabar o Alienward**

**Agora bora comentar.**

**Se não postar aki na sexta eu jogo um spoiler no grupo beijocas **


	26. 25 - Thief of Faith

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco -****Thief of Faith - **_**Ladrão de Fé**_

_.._

Os Volturi tinham um ditado, _o movimento de uma pedra começa uma avalanche_, e era adequado. Bella se levantou no meio da noite porque tinha em sua mente que havia deixado o computador ligado no escritório de Aro. (Ela ainda não conseguia pensar neste lugar como dela e de Edward.) Tanya, que estava cochilando no corredor, a seguiu.

Ela encontrou Emmett, literalmente. Ele estava vestido da cabeça aos pés de preto, com o rosto sujo de cinza, e ela não tinha o visto descendo o corredor. Houve um forte _baque _quando ele deixou cair o que ele estava carregando. Ele parecia muito culpado.

"Que engraçado encontrar você aqui", Bella falou lentamente. "O que você está fazendo, Emmett?"

"N-nada", respondeu ele, os olhos dardejando nervosamente.

Bella olhou ao seu redor. "O que você tem aí?"

Emmett abriu os braços como se para bloquear sua visão. "Nada. Nada."

Bella caminhou ao redor e viu uma pedra com a pegada sangrenta no chão aos pés dele.

"Jesus Cristo, Emmett, você _roubou_ a pedra?"

"Sim,... tipo isso", disse ele, arrastando os pés.

Bella balançou a cabeça, se divertindo, mesmo não querendo. Confiar em Emmett para cortar seu caminho através do nó górdio. Ela esperava que ele fizesse _alguma coisa_, mas não entrar no templo no meio da noite e roubar a maldita coisa.

Uma voz ecoou no silêncio. "O que está acontecendo?"

_Oh, merda_. Amun.

"Boa noite, Amun," Bella disse, arrastando-se para mais perto de Emmett para bloquear a visão de Amun. Ela deu a Amun um sorriso brilhante, e duro que o fez recuar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Amun exigiu. "O que é isso no chão?"

Tanya, Bella e Emmett falaram simultaneamente, "Nada!"

Amun esticou o pescoço. "É uma _rocha_", disse ele.

_Puro gênio, esse cara._ "Sim, eu preciso dela para segurar a minha árvore de Natal. Obrigada, Emmett," Bella balbuciou. "Por favor, leve o para o meu quarto."

Amun não estava convencido. "Você o mandou lá fora no meio da noite para pegar uma pedra? Onde está o Imperador?" Esta última parte foi dito com a demanda imperiosa, como se pensasse que Bella estivesse fazendo algo por trás das costas de Edward.

"Dormindo", Bella disse. "Olha, não é da sua conta, então por que você não volta para o seu quarto?"

"E por que o rosto dele está coberto de cinzas?"

"Desenterrar rochas é um trabalho sujo." Bella empurrou Emmett e ele pegou a pedra, correndo para o quarto de Bella. Tanya bloqueou a porta quando Amun os seguiu. Ela podia vê-lo do lado de fora, esticando o pescoço para ver ao redor de Tanya quando ela fechou a porta atrás deles.

Emmett depositou o pedaço de concreto no chão, com um suspiro.

Edward sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. "... O que está acontecendo?"

"Seu irmão está tentando se envolver em roubo. E a propósito, onde está Rose? Este tipo de merda parece bem o estilo dela."

"Rose tem merda como estilo próprio?"

_Idiota, expressões idiomáticas_, ela lembrou a si mesma. "Quero dizer que esta parece ser algo que ela gostaria de participar"

Emmett mexeu-se, sem jeito.

"Ela não aprova?"

"Hum ... não, eu não acho que ela aprovaria. Ela diz que as pessoas devem ser capazes de adorá-la, se quiserem."

"Ela não sabe o que você está fazendo?"

Emmett implorou: "Por favor, não diga a ela."

"Ela vai descobrir", Bella advertiu. "Amun viu a pedra, Emmett. Assim que houver um choro e um clamor sobre a pedra estar ausente, ele vai descobrir que foi você quem a levou. Você precisa colocá-la de volta."

"Eu não posso!" Emmett protestou. "Eu mal fugi sem Carlisle me ver. Se eu for lá novamente para colocá-la de volta, ele vai me pegar."

"Você vai ser pego de qualquer maneira," Edward previu. "Melhor é você colocá-la de volta e admitir, em vez de esperar por Carlisle descobrir. Você sabe como ele é. Lembra-se daquela vez em que roubamos o _tribi_ assado de Esme do forno? O castigo que ele no deu foi pior ainda por tentar encobri-lo."

"Eu não posso fazer isso! Você sabe que ele vai me dar meses de penitência por isto!" Emmett parecia em pânico. "Eu vou esconder. Não, eu vou me livrar dela, esmagá-la em pedaços."

"Isso só iria piorar a situação", Edward disse a ele. "Roubar uma relíquia é ruim o suficiente, mas destruí-la? Você vai ter sorte se os adoradores não te caçarem depois de Carlisle ter terminado com você."

"Talvez Amun não descubra", Emmett disse, esperançoso. "Ele não olhou atentamente para a rocha."

Bella suspirou. "Emmett, o homem é um tolo, mas ele não é deficiente mental. Você aparece no meio da noite, vestido com um disfarce e com uma pedra. Na manhã seguinte, o alarme é soado porque uma pedra foi roubada. Até mesmo uma criança faria a conexão."

Emmett gemeu. "Rose provavelmente vai me bater. Da última vez que eu tive a penitência, ela-" Ele cortou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Você teve penitência pelo que?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu prefiro não dizer," Emmett disse com grande dignidade. "Basta dizer que ela ficou muito brava."

"Qual foi a sua penitência?"

Emmett gemeu de novo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Eu ... uh ... eu não tinha permissão para ... hum ..."

Bella riu. "Você tinha que se abster de sexo, e Rose ficou brava por causa disso?"

Emmett parecia querer derreter no chão. Sua cauda curta balançava de um lado para outro como se estivesse procurando um lugar para se esconder. "Ajudem-me", ele implorou. "Temos que descobrir uma maneira de me tirar disso. Podemos dizer que nós, você sabe, _encontramos_?"

"Emmett, você não está usando luvas e, provavelmente, deixou impressões digitais por todo lugar," Bella lembrou.

"O que são impressões digitais?"

"O que são-? Dê-me sua mão." Bella pegou a mão de Edward na dela e olhou fixamente para as pontas de seus dedos. Eles eram tão suaves como a bochecha de um bebê. Bella virou a própria palma da mão para cima e apontou para os redemoinhos. "Isso é o que eu estou falando. Nós seres humanos temos esses padrões na pele dos dedos e o padrão é impresso em tudo que tocamos. Cada impressão digital é única."

Edward parecia intrigado com a descoberta. Ele traçou a ponta de sua garra ao longo das pequenas ranhuras, como se fosse um pequeno labirinto. Bella estremeceu pela sensação estranhamente erótica. "Cada parte de você é decorado", admirou. "Que bonitos padrõezinhos. Todos os dias, vejo algo novo sobre você que é bonito."

"Edward, por favor", Emmett implorou. "Seduza sua companheira mais tarde. Agora, preciso de ajuda."

"Eu não acho que você pode sair desta, Emmett. Devolva a pedra de volta ao Templo e confesse."

"Rose vai me chutar para fora do ninho novamente e me fazer dormir no chão", Emmett disse morosamente. Ele levantou a pedra no ombro e marchou para fora do quarto.

Bella e Edward se acomodaram na posição favorita de Edward para dormir, ele acomodou-se atrás dela, acariciou seu rosto contra o pescoço dela. "Edward, por que você não quis entrar no Templo hoje?"

Demorou um momento antes dele falar, e quando o fez, sua voz era tão suave e baixa que ela teve dificuldade de ouvir, mesmo tão perto como seus lábios estavam de sua orelha. "Porque eu tenho vergonha. E tenho raiva. E estou assustado. E confuso".

"Vamos lidar com cada um de cada vez. Por que você sente vergonha?"

"Por causa da minha perda de controle. Carlisle estava certo, eu cometi um pecado grave, e eu devo penitência a _você_ e eu quero buscar teu perdão, mas eu não tenho certeza se quero sacrificar para apaziguar uma Deusa que eu não sei se acredito mais."

"O que fez a sua fé ser abalada?"

"Vendo a dor do meu povo após o ataque. Como uma Deusa compassiva pode permitir que algo como isso acontecesse com pessoas inocentes? Carlisle diz que é tudo parte do plano da Deusa. Mas por que uma Deusa misericordiosa _planejaria_ para nós uma coisa tão terrível assim acontecer? E você, Bella. Por que você deve sofrer pelo _meu_ pecado? Ela também _planejou_ para que as ervas fossem ineficazes? A voz de Edward estava crescendo com raiva.

Bella virou nos braços dele assim ela estava de frente para ele. "Edward, eu gostaria de poder oferecer um conselho melhor, mas eu nunca fui uma pessoa de fé. Nas escrituras da minha religião, há uma passagem que diz que Deus faz chover sobre os justos e os injustos. Você não é o primeiro a perguntar por que coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas e por que para o mal é dado rédea livre quando as divindades supostamente tem o poder de detê-lo. Acho que a mensagem é que as coisas ruins acontecem a _todos_, assim como as coisas boas acontecem a todos, também. O que você _merece_ não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Eu estou tão assustado, Bella", ele sussurrou. "Eu estou tão assustado que quando eu oro por você, eu estou falando para o vazio."

"Talvez você devesse falar com Carlisle," Bella sugeriu.

"Não, eu não preciso falar com Carlisle eu sei exatamente o que ele vai dizer: os mesmos chavões que eu ouvi desde que eu era uma criança. Eles não me confortam mais."

Bella alisou o cabelo desgrenhado dele para trás e o beijou. Esta foi a única resposta que ela podia pensar.

"Na noite passada, eu sonhei que eu era James," disse Edward. Seus olhos estavam distantes, como se ele estivesse concentrado nas imagens em sua mente. "Eu podia _sentir_ isso, Bella. Eu podia sentir a dor indescritível de perder minha companheira e filho. E eu sabia que morrer antes dela, a dor me faria enlouquecer."

"Edward, se algo acontecer comigo, você teria que seguir em frente. Você iria _ter _que seguir. Não só pela Federação, mas pelos nossos bebês. Eles iriam precisar de você."

Edward puxou Bella mais perto de seu corpo como se ele pudesse protegê-la de morte com a sua própria carne. "Eu não acho que eu teria uma escolha."

_Eu não posso viver sem a minha vida. Eu não posso viver sem a minha alma._ Edward não estava sendo melodramático. Os Volturi eram tão fortes, mas mesmo os mais poderosos deles poderiam ser derrubados pela dor. Eles simplesmente despedaçavam-se. Eles chamavam de _desvanecer_.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Bella queria acreditar em Deus ela mesma. Seria tão reconfortante acreditar que ela poderia pedir a uma divindade para salvar Edward se o pior acontecesse com ela, para ser capaz de deixar de lado suas preocupações com o pensamento de _Deus vai cuidar de nós_. Ela desejou que ela fosse capaz de discernir um plano por trás de todo esse caos e para ver a misericórdia e compaixão que Carlisle disse que estava lá.

Ela gostaria de poder acreditar, mas não havia nada a não ser o espaço vazio onde a sua fé deveria estar. Tinha existido alguma coisa lá? Ela tinha perdido a fé em Deus na mesma época que ela descobriu que não havia realmente um Papai Noel (ela ainda se lembrava da indignação que sentiu quando ela soube que seus pais haviam mentido para ela por anos). Ela lembrou que uma vez tinha sido aquecida com o pensamento de que Deus a amava mesmo se seus pais não amassem, o que ela supunha ser um dos apelos da religião: a sensação de que uma pessoa era o destinatário de um amor incondicional que raramente era encontrado na vida. No entanto, ela sempre ficou um pouco confusa sobre toda a coisa de Deus-tem-um-plano. Qual era o ponto de orar se Deus ia fazer o que ele sempre teve a intenção de fazer? Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dado uma resposta satisfatória para isso.

Ela tinha um amor incondicional, e ela olhou para o homem cochilando que o deu a ela. Se o seu destino era parte do plano de uma divindade, ou simplesmente ao acaso, isso não importava. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso, mas esperava o melhor.

* * *

"Bella! BELLA!" Edward gritou. "Venha depressa!"

Bella estava no banheiro. Ela terminou às pressas e saiu correndo para o quarto. "O que é isso? Qual o problema?"

"Não tem problema algum. Eu não queria que você perdesse este momento.". Ele se levantou e caminhou alguns metros de distância de onde Nessie estava sentada no chão. "Venha para o papai", disse ele agachando-se e abrindo os braços. Nessie ficou em pé, usando sua cauda para o equilíbrio e deu alguns passos vacilantes para frente antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair de volta no seu bumbum. Pequeno Carlisle assistiu ao rumo dos acontecimentos com interesse enquanto ele e Victoria batiam blocos no chão. Nessie arrastou-se de pé e se arrastou para frente novamente, desta vez alcançando Edward, que a mergulhou e beijou em suas pequenas bochechas rechonchudas. "Bebê mais esperto da galáxia", elogiou.

Bella tinha lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela se juntou a Edward e Nessie em seu abraço. Pequeno Carlisle aparentemente sentiu que deveria ser incluído porque ele despreocupadamente ficou pé e correu para eles. Bella gritou e o pegou, sufocando-o de beijos. Victoria fez beicinho por ser deixada para trás. Ela empurrou os braços e disse: "Eu!" Bella riu e pegou em seu outro braço, acrescentando Victoria para aconchega-los. Victoria e pequeno Carlisle entrelaçaram suas caudas e ronronaram.

Como seria com eles, Bella se perguntou, crescer sabendo que você tem alguém que sempre te amará, que estaria sempre lá para você, e que essa pessoa seria o seu destino? Oh, Deus, ela esperava que ela estivesse aqui para ver.

Houve uma batida na porta. Rose enfiou a cabeça para dentro "Ei, pessoal. Bella, você está pronta para ir?" Rose levantou a toalha e xampu.

"Sim, eu estou indo." Bella beijou cada bebê e seu companheiro. "Eu te amo".

Edward tinha instalado uma grande banheira para elas na semana passada, para que eles não tivessem mais que se espremer para servir. A banheira nova também era mais profunda, de modo que podiam afundar até o pescoço na água deliciosamente quente. Alice adicionou uma porção generosa de óleo de banho perfumado. Bella tinha descoberto o perfume no mercado na barraca de um perfumista, enquanto Edward comprava travesseiros novos, como ele estava insatisfeito com os de seu ninho. (Felizmente, ele não era tão exigente como tinha sido quando escolheu os travesseiros para seu ninho de incubação). Bella encontrou um perfume que a lembrou de morangos e pediu que fosse misturado em um xampu, cremes e óleo de banho.

"Imperatriz", a mulher sussurrou, escandalizado. "Isso é um perfume para _sabão em pó_ . Ele é muito barato. Tenho outros adequado para uma imperatriz. "

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não me importo. Eu gosto."

A última notícia que ela ouviu, a mulher havia sido inundada com pedidos para o "Perfume da Imperatriz." Isso fez Bella se sentir bem por saber que ela ajudou alguém a prosperar. Foi muito melhor do que a crítica que ela enfrentou na semana passada, porque ela se recusou a comprar de uma barraca que tinha um cartaz que dizia "SOMENTE ALPHAS E BETAS!" Edward tinha dito ontem que a mulher tinha entrado com uma ação dizendo que Bella havia arruinado seu negócio. Bella não podia deixar de estar secretamente um pouco satisfeita. Se ela pudesse influenciar as pessoas a não patrocinar empresas que discriminavam drones, valeria a pena ser processada.

Ela afundou na banheira com um suspiro de prazer. Rose fez o mesmo, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra a borda. "Eu estou _tão_ tentada a falar que estou doente hoje", disse Rose. "Eu tenho que trabalhar com Benjamin hoje, já que Emmett está na casa do cachorro."

Emmett finalmente reuniu coragem para confessar a Carlisle sobre o roubo da pedra. Como ele previu, Carlisle estava lívido e Emmett foi condenado a esfregar o chão do Templo hoje como parte de sua penitência. De repente ele estava na lista negra de todos, mesmo de pessoas que não acreditavam que Bella era uma divindade. O Templo deveria ser sagrado e Emmett tinha alegremente violado a santidade. Toda vez que Bella o via, ele parecia uma nuvem de chuva.

"Você o fez dormir no chão de novo?" Bella perguntou.

Rose riu. "Ele te contou sobre isso, não é?"

"O que ele fez para te chatear tanto?"

"Nada importante", disse Rose jovialmente. "Mas ele não vai fazer isso de novo, isso é certo."

Bella estava muito curiosa, mas não pressionou. "Sinto muito que você tenha que trabalhar com Benjamin."

"Ele tem sido um pouco melhor sobre o trabalho", Rosa admitiu, "mas eu... bem, eu fico um pouco desconfortável perto dele. Acho que ele está dando em cima de mim."

"Sério? Será que Emmett sabe?"

"Obviamente não, pois Benjamin ainda está vivo." Rose mergulhou a cabeça para molhar os cabelos e colocou um pouco de xampu na palma da mão. "E eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu estou meio incomodada com as cicatrizes dele."

"Jasper tem cicatrizes e você não fica incomodado com elas," Bella apontou.

"Sim, mas não como estas. Benjamin foi gravemente queimado nos ataques, por todo o rosto e no peito. Elas estão curadas e tudo, mas o cara parece uma espécie de Freddy Kreuger, com as mãos do Wolverine. Me sinto tão infantil, mas realmente me incomoda."

"É uma reação visceral a um lembrete da fragilidade dos seres mortais", disse Alice.

"Sim, de qualquer forma, Dr. Freud," disse Rose e jogou água nela. "Eu admito, eu não sou especialista em paquera heterossexual, mas sempre que Emmett não está por perto, o comportamento dele muda totalmente. Ele fica se insinuando e começa com a merda da postura machista e de me tocar "acidentalmente"."

"Você já tentou lhe dizer que você é gay? E casada?"

"Tentei dizer a ele que iria reorganizar seus membros em novos e interessantes padrões se ele não parasse com essa merda, mas ele levou isso como uma piada." Rose estremeceu. "Oh, sim, falando de merda extraconjugal, Amun está dizendo a todos sobre como ele "pegou" você e Emmett no corredor na outra noite."

Bella ficou alarmada. "Rose, você não pode acreditar-"

"Não, claro que não", disse Rose. "E eu não acho que alguém acredite nas insinuações dele, também. Mas eu só queria que você tivesse uma ideia do que está acontecendo. É melhor dizer a Edward para que ele não seja pego de surpresa por isso."

"Deus, ele está doente de preocupação de que eu possa morrer e agora ele tem que ouvir algumas fofocas de um imbecil de que eu estou o traindo com o irmão dele."

"Será que Edward encontrou uma posição para ele?" A família de Aro estava incomodando Edward para dar Amun um cargo no governo e Edward estava tentando encontrar um para ele que implicasse em nenhuma responsabilidade e não necessitasse de julgamento algum, algo que Amun não pudesse ferrar muito. Talvez fosse uma prova da eficiência do governo Volturi que ele ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar alguma coisa que cumprisse essas condições. "Talvez uma vez que ele comece a receber para trabalhar, ele vai querer sua própria casa."

Bella bufou. "Improvável. Eu acho que ele gosta o status de viver no "palácio". Ele fica falando por aí de que ele é o nosso confidente e conhece todo tipo de segredos, para que as pessoas pensem que ele é importante. Enfim, Edward está à procura de uma casa adequada para nós."

"Oh," disse Rose. Seu rosto tornou-se impassível, como se tivesse colocado uma máscara.

"Rose, você e Alice vão ser convidadas a vir conosco," Bella disse a ela. Rose sorriu e mergulhou sob a água para enxaguar.

"Como está o seu novo guarda-costas?" Bella perguntou a Alice.

"Oh, Liam? Ele é ótimo. Eu realmente me sinto mais segura com ele por perto, especialmente com Jasper estando fora tão tarde todas as noites e os esquisitos dos Puristas espumando pela boca sobre nós estarmos tentando destruir sua religião. É como ser seguido por um grande Pastor Alemão. Ele não fala e eu não consigo ler a sua escrita, então tivemos de inventar uma linguagem de sinais para nos comunicarmos."

"Ele rola para que você possa esfregar a barriga dele?" Rose perguntou docemente.

Alice jogou a esponja em Rose, que a apanhou com destreza e jogou-a de volta, bem no rosto de Alice. "Eu já te disse que eu costumava jogar futebol?"

Bella saiu da banheira. "Deixe Emmett voltar para o ninho, Rose," ela disse. "Ele está se transformando em Emo Emmett e é deprimente, como assistir a um filhote de cachorro deixado na chuva."

"Piadas à parte, ele realmente pisou na bola com esse plano idiota de roubar a pedra. Eu sabia que ele estava tramando algo, mas eu nunca pensei que ele iria levá-lo_ tão_ longe."

"Talvez o uso da frase "_negação plausíve_l" deveria ter sido a sua primeira pista de que ele não estava planejando nada bom", Alice disse intencionalmente.

"Bem, sim, mas eu não achei que ele..." a voz de Bella sumiu.

"O que você achou que ele ia fazer, Bella? Escrever uma carta fortemente formulada ao Editor? Para uma menina inteligente, com certeza você é estúpida às vezes."

"Será que você descobriu isso com o seu cérebro prodigioso ou você o viu em uma visão, Miss Cleo*?"

_***Youree Dell Harris (Nasceu em Agosto, dia 12, 1962) mais conhecida como Miss Cleo, é uma americana que alega ser psíquica, que vê o futuro, lê pensamentos, entre outras coisas, ficou famosa no mundo todo.**_

"Eu não tenho uma visão tem um tempo", disse Alice. "É assustador, voando às cegas assim. Eu só tenho que ter fé."

"Sim," Bella disse, colocando suas roupas. "Eu tenho que correr. Eu preciso ir trabalhar." Ela saiu para o corredor e começou a ir em direção ao escritório de Aro, Tanya no reboque. Jasper a encontrou no corredor.

"Ei Jasper, eu não vejo você faz alguns dias", ela começou.

A expressão dele era sombria e ela sentiu seu coração afundar. "O que há de errado agora?"

"Há algo que você precisa ver", disse ele. "Você também, Tanya."

Edward estava sentado à mesa, com a cabeça em suas mãos, seu rosto pálido. Ele se levantou quando Bella entrou e puxou-a em seus braços, estremecendo.

"O que é isso?"

"Assista". Jasper ligou a tela principal empoleirada no fim da mesa. Era James. Ele usava uma túnica branca de luto e parecia que ele tinha perdido muito peso desde que Bella o vira pela última vez em uma entrevista.

"Edward", disse ele. Seus olhos queimavam com ódio. "Por causa de você, minha companheira está morta e você roubou meu filho de mim. Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou tomar _os seus_." Ele levantou uma faca e cortou a palma da mão aberta, apertando o punho em torno do sangue que escorria. "Eu juro pelo meu sangue, minha vida e minha alma: você vai ter o corpo sem vida da sua companheira em seus braços e sei que minha dor. Eu quero que você saiba que está chegando. Quero que você tema. Eu quero que você _sonhe_ com isso e acorde gritando no meio da noite. Eu quero que você viva em medo. Está vindo. E você não pode parar."

Com isto, o vídeo termina.

"Por que isso é tão importante?" Bella perguntou. "Ele fez ameaças contra nós antes."

"É um juramento de sangue, Bella. Ele acabou de jurar para a Deusa que ele vai te matar e os seus filhos ou sacrificar sua vida."

Bella de repente se lembrou de ver uma mulher cortando a mão no Templo, a primeira vez que ela visitou.

"Leve isto a sério, Bella. Muito a sério. Além do mais, esse vídeo não se originou de Lapush. Ou James não está mais em prisão domiciliar ou ele escapou, e eu estou apostando que seja o último."

Bella respirou fundo. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu estou colocando mais guardas em torno da casa," Jasper disse. "Apenas tente ser sensível, Bella. Você não deve sair correndo sem segurança com você. E não confie em _ninguém_ além da família e Tanya. Nós ainda não sabemos quantos são traidores em nosso meio."

Bella sentiu um arrepio de medo. Tantas pessoas entravam e saíam de casa o dia todo... ela queria levar as crianças e se esconder em uma caverna em algum lugar, para ficar na entrada como uma mãe urso guardando seus filhotes. "Deveríamos conseguir para as crianças seus próprios guardas?" Bella perguntou.

Jasper considerou e balançou a cabeça. "Não agora, porque isso significa ter que confiar em mais pessoas e deixá-los em nosso círculo íntimo. Apenas certifique-se que um de nós esteja sempre com eles."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. Edward gostaria que trouxessem as crianças com eles para o escritório, mas ela não tinha certeza de quanto trabalho eles seriam capazes de fazer. "Você está mais perto de descobrir quem sabotou a grade?"

"Eu diminui para alguns suspeitos", Jasper respondeu. "Quem quer que tenha sido, ele foram muito cuidadosos em cobrir seus rastros. Não se preocupe, Bella. Vou encontrá-los e eu vou manter a família a salvo."

"Eu sei que você vai, Jasper. Apenas certifique-se que Alice não se sinta negligenciada, ok? Eu sei que ela está se sentindo um pouco solitária."

Jasper inclinou a cabeça. "Obrigado, Deusa. Mesmo com tudo o que está acontecendo, você ainda se preocupa com a felicidade dos outros."

"Por que você não vai buscá-la e levá-la para almoçar?" Bella sugeriu.

"Eu vou fazer isso." Jasper se inclinou de novo e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bella se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Edward, que ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos. "Edward? Por favor, não deixe que James te afete. Isso é o que ele quer. Sinceramente, eu não estou em mais perigo do que eu estava antes. Ele sempre me quis morta, certo?"

"Isso é diferente", Edward respondeu. "Este é... malícia pessoal, não apenas a hostilidade à sua posição."

"Não vai mudar nada," Bella disse. "Tão instável quanto ele parece agora, é provável que ele vá cometer um erro e nós vamos ser capazes de pegá-lo."

Edward deu um sorriso e um beijo. "Você sempre consegue me fazer sentir melhor, mesmo com o mais escuro dos tempos."

Bella deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o barulho forte de seu coração. Isso é o que companheiros fazem. Ela percebeu que era muito parecido com a fé religiosa, uma mistura de confiança, esperança e amor. Mas, neste, Bella não tinha dificuldade em acreditar.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain to cansada, e ta tarde, então só uma coisa a dizer, James precisa de terapia, ou bota logo uma camisa de força, e joga num hospício essa praga kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bora comentar e nos vemos semana que vem**

**bjsss**


	27. 26 - Scattered

_Traduzido por Maiara Casagrande_

_Revisado por Isa_

_____Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo 26 - Scattered - Disperso**

Edward sentou-se no ninho, ofegante, coberto de suor frio. Ele olhou em torno do quarto do ninho e o achou silencioso e tranquilo. _Seguro_. Bella dormia. Ela murmurou alguma coisa; a única palavra que ele pegou foi "roxo". Ela rolou, e tentou enfiar as mãos debaixo do travesseiro em que ela descansava a cabeça, mas gritou quando ele bateu em seu IV. Edward acariciou o cabelo dela e ela suspirou, aconchegando-se nos travesseiros.

Lentamente, ele se pôs de pé para não perturbá-la, e se arrastou pela sala escura e silenciosa. Ele abriu a porta para a pequena sala adjacente que Suplicia tinha usado como uma sala de estar, mas que estava, agora, sendo usada para os bebês. Eles estavam entrelaçados em seu pequeno ninho e Edward notou que eles, quase, eram grandes demais para o ninho. Ele teria que pegar outro para eles em breve. Ele observou-os por um momento, observando o subir e o descer de seus pequenos peitos, os pequenos espasmos dos sonhos. _Seguro_. Nessie grunhiu em seu sono e golpeou suas garras no ar. Ela era uma pequena guerreira, aquela, ele pensou com orgulho.

Ele não podia voltar a dormir, não com o pesadelo ainda remanescente em torno das extremidades de sua mente como um nevoeiro na floresta. Ele saiu para o corredor e sentou-se ao lado de Tanya, a única de sua família ainda acordada.

"O que você sonhou?" Tanya perguntou.

Talvez devesse ter sido surpreendido, mas não foi. Tanya via com mais do que os olhos triangulares de dela. "Eu vi James matar Bella. Ele quebrou o pescoço dela antes que eu pudesse alcançá-los." O que Edward não descreveu foi o olhar feroz de alegria que tinha no rosto de James enquanto ele torcia a cabeça de Bella para o lado com um estalar doentio, uma expressão que fez seus ossos se sentir como gelo quando ele pensou nisso.

"Você não tem o dom da profecia." Tanya observou.

Edward esfregou uma mão sobre o rosto. "Eu acho que eu estou feliz por isso. Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber o que o futuro reserva para todos nós."

"O preço dos nossos pecados é ver aqueles que amamos sofrer por eles." disse Tanya. "Eu devo dizer que eu falhei em meus deveres, tornando-me emocionalmente afeiçoada. Devo abster-me, mas eu não tenho a força".

"Eu quero que você fique com ela, Tanya. Confio em você."

"Assim seja".

Tanya ficou em silêncio. Edward admirava sua imobilidade, sua serenidade. Na escola, eles ensinaram todos os meninos a meditar, o que supostamente deveria ajudar a torná-los mais calmo, mais focados, melhores líderes. Mas Edward não conseguia limpar a sua mente. Seus pensamentos eram um redemoinho. Mesmo segurar sua pequena companheira não deu a ele à paz que isso costumava fazer, porque a cada momento ele estava ciente de que seu tempo remanescente com ela poderia ser curto. Sua mente enumerou todas as diferentes maneiras que ele poderia perdê-la: perdê-la no parto, perdê-la para James, perdê-la para os puristas, ou para os rebeldes. Sua imaginação fértil prestativamente lhe forneceu todos os tipos de horrores que ela poderia ser submetida.

E acima de tudo, ele não poderia escapar dos pensamentos de sua própria culpa. Que sua falta de autocontrole poderia significar que ele seria a pessoa que causou sua morte era um tormento constante. Bella doce, ela parecia não culpá-lo ou ressentir-se dele por colocá-la neste perigo, mas aquela era sua natureza. Ela _parecia_ estar indo bem, mas ele tinha um profundo inoperante que estava sendo complacente só para que o tapete pudesse ser puxado sob seus pés. A última vez que ele tinha ido para o Templo, a estátua da deusa parecia olhar para ele com olhos acusadores e ele temia Sua ira, por mais merecida que isso pudesse ser, mesmo que ao mesmo tempo ele duvidou de sua existência.

Ele se levantou e foi para o seu escritório, sabendo que o sono era uma impossibilidade, então ele poderia muito bem ser produtivo. Ele pegou relatório de Alice. Ela havia assumido o trabalho de monitorar os vídeos, mantendo-os a par das notícias e humores públicos. Ele leu a primeira página – a notícia do nascimento de mais duas meninas para as mulheres que afirmaram ter orado para Bella – com um suspiro. Mais combustível para a raiva dos puristas. A segunda página o fez estremecer. As pessoas tinham imaginado que Bella estava grávida novamente depois de ter sido visto comprando raiz de meithnil, e havia uma boa dose de raiva por ele para colocar a sua Imperatriz/Deusa em risco. Todos eles se perguntaram por que ela não havia tomado ervas para evitar a gravidez e alguns tinham até especulado que ele não iria permitir isso, querendo outra menina não importando o custo para sua companheira. Edward deixou cair os papéis e deitou sua cabeça em seus braços, sentindo-se doente com vergonha.

"Edward?" Voz suave de Bella veio da porta. Ela usava a roupa disforme que Alice chamava de "roupão de banho" sobre suas roupas de dormir, a bolsa IV preso a seu braço sob sua manga. O tubo espreitava por debaixo do punho da camisa. Ela se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão suave na parte de trás do seu pescoço, os dedos brincando com os cabelos em sua nuca. "Você está bem?"

"Eu vou ficar bem." disse ele. "Volte a dormir. Você precisa descansar."

"Eu tive um sonho ruim." disse ela. "Sobre Kate."

Eles haviam recebido a notícia nesta tarde de Jasper. Kate, a quem a história iria registrar como a primeira mulher a se casar com um drone, foi encontrada morta; brutalmente massacrados junto com seu companheiro em sua casa em Hoh. Slogans de Antiemancipação e insultos tinham sido pintados nas paredes. Como se verificou, Kate tinha sido uma das grandes financiadoras da Estrada de Ferro subterrânea drone e algumas das pichações sugeriam que isso havia se tornado conhecido pelas pessoas erradas.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Edward disse. "Eu sei que você gostava dela."

"Só é difícil entender por que algumas pessoas têm tanto _ódio_ dentro de si."

Ele a puxou para o seu colo, em seu abraço. Ele apertou um beijo para o topo de sua cabeça. Inimigos ele poderia enfrentar e batalhas ele poderia lutar, mas ele estava indefeso quando se tratava protegê-la da dor emocional. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era oferecer o conforto de seus braços.

Ele pensou, de repente, em algo que poderia distraí-la. "Eu encontrei algo hoje enquanto eu estava limpando os arquivos de Aro." Ele alcançou sua mesa e tirou uma fotografia. "Esta é Didyme, a mãe de Jacob."

Bella segurou a respiração enquanto ela estudava a fotografia de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis claros. "Ela era bonita".

"Eu sei que você está curiosa sobre ela e Jenks morreu antes que você pudesse obter as respostas que procurava. Vou encontrar alguém para ajudá-la a encontrá-la. Talvez Jasper-".

"Não, Edward, não coloca mais nada em Jasper agora. Ele tem as mãos cheias como está."

Edward sabia que ela queria dizer, mas ele fingiu não entender o idioma. Às vezes, era divertido vê-la tentar traduzir. "Mãos cheias de quê?"

Bella riu. Ele amava aquele pequeno som borbulhante e a forma que faziam brilhar os olhos dela. "Cheias de trabalho." disse ela.

"Que vergonha." disse ele. "Há tantas coisas mais... interessantes que podem encher as mãos de um homem."

Agora foi a vez de Bella fingir ignorância. "Tais como?"

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta com ela em seus braços. "Eu ficaria encantado em demonstrar."

* * *

"Edward, há algo de errado com pequeno Carlisle." Bella chamou. Ela estava alimentando os bebês com seu café da manhã, enquanto Edward se vestia. Ele encontrou seu filho sentado ao lado de mesa de comer, sua mão pressionava o lado de seu rosto. Ele choramingou quando ele viu seu pai, olhando com os olhos cheios de esperança. "Ele não vai comer." Bella disse. "Ele só continua cuspindo as mastigadas." Como se para demonstrar, pequeno Carlisle usou a língua para empurrar um pedaço de carne para fora de sua boca. Este pulou para o seu colo. Victoria pegou com o entusiasmo de quem descobriu um tesouro e teria empurrado-o para sua própria boca se Bella não tivesse arrancado da sua mão. Victoria olhou para a palma da mão agora vazia e deu a Bella um olhar que declarou, claramente, que ela se sentia traída.

"São, provavelmente, seus dentes." disse Edward. "Ele ainda não perdeu aquele na lateral de sua boca e está provavelmente incomodando ele." Ele gentilmente ergueu a boca aberta do Pequeno Carlisle e apontou para uma área inchada vermelha. "Vê? Aquela ali do lado."

Bella suspirou. "Eu não acredito que nós temos que passar por isso quatro vezes." Ao longo de sua infância, nas crianças Volturi cresciam e perdiam quatro conjuntos de dentes de leite antes de crescerem seus dentes do adulto. Ela gritou na primeira vez que Carlisle tinha conseguido trabalhar em alguns dentes soltos e ele supôs que mesmo sabendo que ia acontecer encontrar um par de presas pequenas e um travesseiro manchado de sangue sob o seu bebê poderia ser alarmante.

"Esme tem uma pasta que entorpece gengivas doloridas." Edward disse a ela. "Eu vou dizer-lhe para trazer um pouco."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não há necessidade. Vou para o Templo e visito-a. Ela ainda não está confortável em levar Stefan em público." Stefan foi o nome que Carlisle e Esme tinham dado a seu neto, porque ninguém sabia o nome que tinha sido dado a ele no nascimento. Eles tentaram manter um perfil baixo e raramente se aventuraram em público com ele, porque, por vezes, Esme era, às vezes, a destinatária de duras reações de pessoas que achavam que era errado ela ficar com o bebê. "Alice e eu vamos e vamos levar os bebês para um pouco de hora da brincadeira."

"Por favor, tenha cuidado," disse Edward. Tinham acontecido alguns protestos ao redor do Templo e conflitos que se degeneraram em violência menor entre os Puristas e os Bellites. As mulheres seriam protegidas por Tanya e Liam, mas ele sabia como um grupo poderia rapidamente se tornar uma multidão.

"Eu vou," Bella prometeu. "Eu vou usar um xale até chegarmos lá dentro."

Edward estava se divertindo. Será que ela achava que também disfarçaria a Dynali de 30-mãos de altura andando atrás dela, que tinha um rosto reconhecível quase como o seu próprio? "Entre pela porta lateral." ele persuadiu.

"Eu vou." Ela beijou sua bochecha e partiu. Edward olhou sua forma esbelta até que ela desapareceu na moldura da porta e suspirou. Ele desejou poder ir com ela, mas ele ainda se sentia desconfortável em entrar no Templo e havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Ele pegou o próximo documento da pilha sobre a mesa. Era um relatório sobre a formação do exército drone e parecia estar indo bem. Eles eram-

A explosão o jogou através de toda a sala. Ele acordou tonto e profundamente confuso. Fumaça... Sirenes... Gritos de vozes. Edward estava coberto de pedaços de gesso e torno da parede atrás de sua mesa, a parede que já não existia. Um buraco, enorme escancarado tinha substituído isso e ele podia ver o andar de baixo, onde o chão tinha sido explodido.

Uma bomba? Outro ataque! Seus ouvidos sensíveis estavam zumbindo, mas ele ouviu um som que o fez saltar para seus pés e correr para as escadas, desviando portas caídas e pedaços de gesso. Bella, gritando...

Ela estava em pé no pátio em frente da casa e ela parecia estar lutando com Tanya. A raiva assassina brilhou através dele e ele quase atacou, mas felizmente percebeu a tempo que Tanya estava apenas tentando evitar que sua pequena Imperatriz corresse para dentro da casa. Edward agarrou-a em seus braços e rapidamente passou as mãos sobre as pernas, o tronco, encontrando nenhum ferimento. Alice estava ao lado de Bella, boquiaberta, os bebês se contorcendo em seus braços. Edward verificou-os rapidamente e encontrou-os ileso.

"Edward!" Bella engasgou. "Oh, Deus... Edward." Seus braços estavam ao redor de seu pescoço em um aperto de estrangulamento. "Você está ferido!"

Ele se acariciou procurando por lesões e sua mão ficou pegajosa com sangue. "Superficial." ele assegurou a ela. "Alguns arranhões".

"O que aconteceu?" Alice chorou.

"Eu não sei." disse Edward. Ele olhou de volta para a casa e viu que uma boa parte disso estava faltando. Instinto assumiu. Edward agarrou Alice pela cintura e pegou-a, correndo com as duas mulheres o quão árduo e mais rápido que podia. Ele chegou ao templo em poucos minutos.

"Grande Mãe!" Carlisle disse quando viu seu filho adotivo ensanguentado, irromper através da porta com uma mulher em cada braço, uma das quais estava se agarrando desesperadamente a três bebês Volturi, seguido por Tanya, cuja arma foi agarrada em frente a ela de prontidão.

"Casa... atacada." Edward engasgou.

"Para baixo." Carlisle ordenou. Ele levou-os, pegando uma lâmpada de uma mesa junto com um saco de suprimentos de emergência escondidos perto da escada. Havia uma sala secreta no canto do porão do templo, normalmente usada para armazenar valiosas relíquias e manuscritos, mas também fazia um bom lugar para se esconder dentro da segurança das paredes de pedra.

Edward depositadas as mulheres em seus pés. "Fique aqui," ele ordenou.

"Edward!" Bella agarrou seu braço, o rosto torcido de pânico. "Não me deixe!"

"Eu devo. Tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu, se nós estamos sob ataque novamente. Por favor, fique aqui."

Ele podia ver isso em seus olhos. A última vez que eles tinham se separado sob ataque, ela havia passado por uma experiência horrível e traumática que ainda lhe dava pesadelos, embora ela sempre insistisse que não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda não sabia de todos os detalhes. Mas ela endireitou os ombros pequenos, empurrando o medo de lado, e acenou com a cabeça.

Ele a beijou e chamou a atenção de Tanya. Tanya acenou com a cabeça e apertou o ombro de Bella, apenas no caso de ela mudar de ideia. Ele virou-se e correu de volta até as escadas, correndo por Carlisle, que estava conduzindo uma Esme tremendo descer as escadas, Stefan agarrado em seus braços.

Fora outra vez, ele ouviu atentamente. Ele não ouviu motores de aeronaves, nenhum dos apitos penetrantes de mísseis voadores, sem tiros, sem explosões. Ele correu de volta para a casa de Aro, alerta, cauteloso, mantendo-se a linha das árvores até ter certeza de que era seguro. Ele viu Jasper conversando com dois dos drones da casa.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward exigiu.

"Uma bomba," Jasper disse. "Provavelmente um pacote entregue esta manhã. Sam, repeta o que me disse."

"Um pacote, como ele disse." Sam se curvou ao falar, claramente com medo de que ele fosse levar a culpa. "Um homem trouxe-o até a porta logo depois do café. Eu não achei nada demais nisso e deixei-o sobre a mesa ao lado da porta da frente. Sinto muito... por favor...".

"Para quem era endereçada?" Edward perguntou.

A voz de Sam era baixa e ele abaixou a cabeça. "A Imperatriz".

_Doce, misericordiosa deusa. Se Bella tivesse aberto_... "Descreva o homem que trouxe isso."

"Cicatrizes. Muitas cicatrizes como se tivesse sido queimado. Cabelo escuro. Altura média. Eu não me lembro de mais nada."

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward voltou para a sala do porão secreto do Templo e encontrou Tanya demonstrando a Bella como operar sua arma, onde a torcê-la a fim de fazer as lâminas aparecer. "Pode ser que você precisa saber isso algum dia," Tanya disse a ela, mas Bella não estava prestando atenção. Ela viu Edward e correu para ele com um choro inarticulado. Ela bateu em seu braço, em seguida, apertou-o ferozmente. "Eu estava muito preocupada! Você não poderia ter enviado uma palavra?"

"Eu não queria que ninguém pudesse ser capaz de rastreá-la," Edward explicou. "Um mensageiro pode ser facilmente seguido e eu não sei se as nossas comunicações haviam sido comprometidas novamente."

O medo tinha alimentado sua preocupação e raiva. Razão os substituiu. "O que aconteceu?"

"Um pacote bomba," disse Edward. "Destinado para você."

"Oh". Bella se sentou.

Ele pegou a almofada ao lado dela. "Bella, temos que levá-la para um local seguro."

"Para onde vamos?"

Ele sabia que isso seria difícil para ela aceitar. "Estou enviando para Dynal com Tanya. Você pode ficar no seu monastério. Você estará segura lá."

"Eu?... Só eu".

"Jasper e eu decidimos que seria mais seguro se Alice e Rose levassem as crianças para outros locais. Eles não são amplamente reconhecidos. Nessie vai com Rose e Alice terá pequeno Carlisle e Victoria."

"É muito perigoso para meus bebês ficarem comigo?" Os olhos de Bella inundaram e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu coração.

Edward pegou sua mão e apertou-a contra seus lábios. "Eu preciso de você para pensar como uma imperatriz, não uma mãe, não uma companheira. Nós não sabemos o quão difundido essa conspiração é, nem se o perigo já passou. Separados, as chances são melhores que pelo menos alguns da família real vão viver. Se você e eu estivermos juntos... as crianças podem perder ambos os pais de uma vez e da Federação perderia os dois governantes e separando os gêmeos aumentam as chances de que um de nossos herdeiros vá sobreviver." Sua voz era firme e calma, mas ele sabia o sofrimento que isso causaria para sua amada companheira e para os bebês.

Bella não disse nada. Ela olhou para suas mãos.

"A Volvo está abastecendo no porto espacial agora. Dynal é apenas uma curta viagem de distância. Você vai estar lá em menos de uma hora."

"Quando posso voltar?" Bella perguntou, em voz baixa. Ela ainda não olhava para ele.

"Em breve, muito em breve, se tudo correr bem. Bella estou enviando o exército para invadir La Push. Está na hora de acabar com essa rebelião de uma vez por todas. Os navios para transportar as tropas estão chegando agora. Estou esperando que o seu não seja notado com todo o tráfego." Ele desejou que ele pudesse saber o que ela estava pensando. Seus olhos escuros eram enormes, o rosto branco como papel.

"Nós devemos?" ela perguntou simplesmente.

"Eu tenho que saber que você e as crianças estão seguras. Jasper e Emmett precisam da mesma garantia. Nós todos precisamos ser capazes de pensar com clareza, sem preocupar-nos com nossos companheiros puxando nossas mentes em suas direções."

"Meu lugar é com você," disse ela suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. "Nós temos que cobrar o carregar de batalha juntos."

"Bella, eu estou implorando, por favor..." Seu tom de voz carregava uma pitada de desespero. Ele teve que convencê-la de forma rápida e dispersar a família antes que alguém percebesse o que eles estavam fazendo. Mas o que poderia dizer? Se fosse ela que estivesse pedindo para ele sair, para se esconder enquanto ela planejava e executava uma invasão, ele teria que ser arrastado chutando e rosnando.

Mas Bella o surpreendeu como sempre fazia. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

A despedida dela no porto espacial foi a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito. Bella beijou os bebês e entregou-os para os braços de Alice e Rose.

Rose beijou a bochecha de Bella. "Amo você, B," ela disse, com a voz trêmula.

"Eu também te amo, Rose. Não deixe que Nessie me esqueça... por favor."

"Você não vai ficar fora por muito tempo." Rose prometeu.

Alice abraçou Bella fortemente. "Você vê alguma coisa?" Bella sussurrou.

Alice balançou a cabeça. Ela beijou Bella e recuou rapidamente. "Eu vou ver você em breve." disse ela, brilho falso em seu tom.

"Mamãe!" Nessie disse, e bateu a mãozinha em um aceno. Bella acenou de volta para ela, um sorriso esticando seu rosto, um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

Edward a pegou pelo braço e levou-a para dentro do navio. Amarraram seus apoios, suas mãos demorando em seu corpo, memorizando a sensação dela, seu cheiro, o som de sua voz. Sua mão acariciou sua bochecha antes de ele gentilmente colocá-la e prendê-la no lugar. "Eu amo você" disse ele. "Deusa, Bella... eu te amo tanto." Ele desejou que ele tivesse palavras para expressar isso. Ele desejou que ele soubesse como contar a ela sobre a dor horrível, oca em seu peito, a angústia sombria da separação de sua companheira, a outra metade de sua alma. "Fique segura." ele sussurrou, e deu um beijo demorando em seus lábios.

Ele se levantou e olhou para Tanya, que se ajoelhou ao lado do banco de Bella, uma restrição presa em seu peito. "Adeus, o Imperador." disse ela. Seu tom lhe pareceu um pouco estranho, mas ele não se lembrou de ou entendeu até muito mais tarde.

Ele deu um último olhar para Bella enquanto as portas se fechavam atrás dele, mal conseguindo respirar pelo aperto na garganta e no peito. Ele se arrastou de volta os passos para a pista, um revestimento dormência abençoou sua mente. Ele se levantou e assistiu até que o navio era um ponto minúsculo no céu.

Ele não se lembrava de como ele voltou para a sede provisória no porão do templo. Ele apreciou o entorpecimento. Isso lhe permitiu funcionar, mesmo que o fizesse dar a ele a sensação estranha de ver a si mesmo a partir de uma distância, separado de si mesmo, mesmo enquanto ele deu ordens e fizeram preparativos. O tempo passou. Ele comeu alimentos que não tinha gosto e negociou com Tangeles por armas. Ele falou com o Conselho e depois percebeu que não conseguia se lembrar de uma única palavra do que foi dito, mas que deve ter sido satisfatório, porque todo mundo estava se movendo com eficiência e dedicação.

"Edward".

Ele olhou por cima de seus papéis. Jasper estava na porta.

Ele viu a expressão nos olhos de Jasper e deixou cair os papéis. "Não."

"Edward..." Jasper se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sua voz carregada de pena e tristeza.

"Não." disse Edward novamente.

"Eu sinto muito." Jasper disse a ele. "Seu barco-"

"NÃO!" Edward rugiu. Suas garras cravaram em seu couro cabeludo. "Não!"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Cap ja ta betado **

**chorei pra caralho nesse cap, e sei que vão chorar tb T_T**

**beijocas, semana que vem tem mais**


	28. 27 - Dénouement

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por Giulia Lima_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete - **_**Dénouement*** - _**Desfecho**

_*Desfecho em Francês_

...

Bella ouviu o chiado da porta pneumática como fechada e finalmente liberou o dilúvio de lágrimas que ela mal tinha conseguido segurar na frente de Edward. Ela podia ver a dor dele, o quanto custou para enviar todos eles e não queria adicionar ao seu fardo, desmoronando na frente dele.

Então, ela foi destituída de que a decolagem era nada era além de um borrão. Ela vagamente ouviu o comissário de bordo explicando onde os '**scape pods***poderiam ser localizados e, então, sentiu o navio estar vivo debaixo dela. Não foi, até que Tanya levantou de sua posição ao lado do banco de Bella e começou a desabotoar as restrições de Bella que ela percebeu que o navio tinha parado tremer. Lágrimas flutuavam, sem peso, na frente de seu rosto.

**_*'scape pods é uma capsula de escape, utilizada em navios em casos de emergência, é mais ou menos como um colete salva vidas que cobre o corpo inteiro._**

Tanya terminou de soltá-la e puxou Bella em seus braços, fazendo barulhos calmantes enquanto ela esfregava as costas de Bella. "Melhor?" Tanya perguntou quando ela se aquietou.

"Melhor", Bella concordou.

A cabeça de Tanya explodiu com um estrondo terrível.

Sangue espirrou no rosto de Bella e chicoteou ao redor em um tornado, estreitando como ele foi aspirado através de um buraco na lateral do navio, acompanhado por um apito estridente. Cabelo de Bella chicoteou no ar.

Tanya ainda se ajoelhou na frente de Bella, mas onde seu rosto tinha sido só havia uma bagunça, uma massa polposa de sangue e carne desfiada. Seu corpo lentamente caiu para o lado e desmoronou no chão, ainda graciosa, mesmo na morte. Sua equipe caiu no chão e rolaram para debaixo do assento de Bella.

"Maldito seja, Lauren! Eu lhe disse para esperar até que estivéssemos no chão!" uma voz gritou.

Uma voz que ela reconheceu.

A voz do Burning Man*.

_*Significa Homem Queimado, foi como a Bella chamou ele, quando o palácio foi atacado e ela fugiu no capítulo 19, como ficou lá Burning Man, resolvi deixar assim aqui também_

Ela virou a cabeça e viu Lauren de pé apenas a alguns passos dela, uma arma apontada em sua mão estendida, o rosto esticado em uma expressão alegre, uma maliciosa parodia de alegria. Um homem se passou entre eles. Em sua mão ele tinha algo que parecia uma daquelas grandes ventosas que os instaladores de vidro usam. Ele apertou-a em cima do buraco assobiando e apertou os botões nas laterais das alças. O assobio parou.

"Você poderia ter matado todos nós, sua idiota estúpida" o Burning Man gritou .

Bella abriu a boca para gritar, mas tudo o que saiu foi algo entre um coaxar e um gemido. Ela encarou o corpo de Tanya, esperando por ela para se levantar. _Disposto _a se levantar.

"Será que você encontrou o piloto automático?"

"Não, idiota, eu decidi apenas deixar-nos sem rumo á deriva em torno do espaço até que a gravidade de um planeta finalmente nos sugar para dentro. É claro que eu liguei o piloto automático!"

Lauren se virou para Bella. "Você deve ter visto o olhar na sua cara!", ela riu. "Foi como, boom! "Aaah!" Ela levantou as mãos e fez uma cara exagerada de horror com a boca aberta.

"Eu disse a você, você idiota estúpida, não atire com uma arma no espaço, " o Burning Man disse, exasperado, afiando cada sílaba. "Você tem sorte que não tínhamos uma descompressão catastrófica, ou, para colocá-lo em termos que você possa entender boom".

Lauren não lhe deu atenção. "Aposto que você está surpresa por me ver, hein?" ela perguntou a Bella, seu tom tão jovial como se eles tivessem se conhecido em um parque.

Bella encarou Tanya. Levante-se. Levante-se.

"Reconheceu isso?" Lauren perguntou, acenando com a arma abaixo rosto de Bella.

Ela o fez. Era a arma que tinha tomado com ela para o parque em **Puget Sound***. Seu pai havia dado a ela quando Bella se mudou para seu primeiro apartamento, um "45" alguma coisa-ou-outra. O longo arranhão no lado do barril, onde ela tinha deixado cair no estacionamento e tinha deslizado pelo asfalto era inconfundível.

**_*Puget Sound (em português: estuário de Puget, ou, menos comumente, estreito de Puget ou enseada de Puget) é o nome de uma profunda enseada estuarina do oceano Pacífico localizada na costa noroeste dos Estados Unidos. Administrativamente, as suas águas e costas pertencem ao estado de Washington._**

"É por isso que você voltou," Bella disse as peças finalmente se conectando.

"Aqueles filhos da puta me demitiram", disse Lauren emburrada. "Eu até batê-lo no primeiro salto. Felizmente, seu pequeno Kit Suzy Sunshine Suicide*, me permitiu viver lá fora por alguns dias, antes que alguém o encontrasse."

_*O kit que a Bella faz para se matar no capítulo 1._

"Por que isso? Se você me queria morta, por que não voltar e me impedir de ser trazido para cá?" Bella perguntou. Tanya ainda não tinha se movido. Houve um largo conjunto de sangue no chão, rastejando em direção dos pés de Bella.

"Isso não funciona dessa maneira", disse Lauren, impaciente. "Você está aqui. Se eu tentasse voltar agora e parar antes que você viesse, seria como foder tudo e todos os presentes, tudo o que você tinha mudado ou feito ou de qualquer maneira, você tinha afetado a vida de outras pessoas. Além disso, este modo é muito mais divertido."

"Por quê?" Bella disse, com a voz embargada.

O rosto de Lauren mudou de humor para a raiva tão rapidamente como uma máscara que está sendo arrancada. Ela se lançou para Bella e empurrou a arma com força brutal na parte de baixo do queixo de Bella. "Porque deveria ter sido eu, sua puta! EU!"

Bella piscou para ela, com medo de mover um músculo para que ela não causasse o disparo da arma.

"Eu sou sua sobrinha, tia Bella, "Lauren cuspiu. "Aposto que não viu que eu estava vindo! Seus pais tiveram outra criança depois que você morreu, uma criança normal. Meu pai. Mas o que ele conseguiu o tempo todo que estava crescendo? Como perfeita

que Bella era, o que filha maravilhosa Bella era, e por que não pode ser mais como Bella?"

Se Lauren havia dito a Bella que seus pais tinham fugido para se tornar palhaços de circo depois que ela foi embora, Bella não poderia ter ficado mais desconcertada. "Lauren", ela sussurrou, tentando mover a mandíbula tão pouco quanto possível. "Eu não sei por que eles teriam dito esses tipos de coisas para seu pai. Eles nunca pensaram que eu era uma boa filha, quando eu estava viva."

"Isso não importa", Lauren disse. "Você arruinou a minha vida, embora mesmo que você estivesse morta antes de o meu pai ter nascido! Meus avós... Eu deveria ter herdado todo o dinheiro, mas não, eles achavam que eu não era tão boa quanto você era. Eu não era tão inteligente ou tão educada ou tão malditamente-boa-usando-dois-sapatos tão perfeitamente como a porra da Bella! E quando eu fui trazida aqui, casaram-me com um homem velho, quando deveria ter sido a companheira de Edward! Mas não eles procuraram um Volturi para combinar com o DNA de uma mulher. Não, é o contrário, e eu era apenas o perfil de outro em uma piscina de trilhões e eu teria que esperar para o computador para, finalmente, chegar a mim. Mas ele escolheu você primeiro. Você, uma fodida suicida que nunca fez nada para merecer isso! Depois que me fez ir te pegar, eu pensei, bem, eu ainda tenho uma chance com Emmett e ele irá ser rei se Edward se for, e você tinha que ir e foder isso para mim também, com aquela cadela grande loira. Ela não era mesmo tão perfeita como eu sou!"

Bella lembrou-se do dia Lauren tinha vindo pelo corredor até esbarrar em Emmett, fedendo a céu. "Você pensou que se você não tomasse banho, seu perfume seria mais forte e ele iria se concentrar em você como uma parceira", Bella disse.

"O quê? Oh, sim, isso. A Culpa é sua que eu não podia levá-lo a me notar. Primeiro ele está sonhando acordado em torno de pensar que você é sua companheira, então não posso chamar sua atenção e então você enfiou essa cadela de Rosalie em sua cara".

"Você deveria ter me dito, Lauren," Bella disse, mantendo sua voz tão suave e gentil quanto possível. "Gostaria de ter ajudado você. Ainda posso ajudar você. Podemos obter Emmett longe de Rose se você é a verdadeira companheira dele."

Lauren fundamentou uma triste risada. "Você não iria me ajudar. Você não dá a mínima para ninguém, e sim a si mesma. Mas eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Uma vez que James está no comando, eu vou ser rica e poderosa e todo mundo vai beijar minha bunda como eles beijam a sua agora."

"Você tirou a grade?" Bella perguntou.

"Não, isso seria eu", disse o homem Burning Man. "Oi. Meu nome é Benjamin". E ele a socou no rosto. Bella caiu de sua cadeira, na piscina de sangue de Tanya, mas estava tão atordoado com o golpe que ela não poderia mesmo rolar. Benjamin agarrou pelas lapelas de sua túnica e arrastou-a para a posição sentada. "Você se lembra de mim, Bella? Você pode se lembrar de mim como o homem que fodeu incendiado! Olhe para mim! Olhe para mim!"

Bella fez, tentando esconder o horror que sentia. Seu rosto estava densamente bordado com cicatrizes, sua boca sem lábios se curvou em um sorriso de escárnio. "Você fez isso comigo", ele assobiou. "Talvez você precise olhar para o sistema de saúde da Federação, porque não cobre" eletivos "procedimentos como cirurgia plástica para me fazer parecer normal novamente.

"Nós temos o dinheiro agora", Lauren sorriu. "James paga muito para Ben para derrubar a grade de modo que ele pudesse bombardear vocês filhos da puta de volta à Idade da Pedra. Eu realmente esperava que você fosse morrer Bella. Mas você é como uma barata maldita. Ben mesmo entrou no palácio para ter certeza disso, e olha o que você fez com ele. Ele teria acabado de matar você. Você fez dele um monstro."

Lamento não parecia o suficiente e Bella não sabia o que dizer.

"Você é uma puta", Benjamin rosnou e a socou novamente. Bella caiu mais para o lado e ele chutou com força total no abdômen. A dor era tão intensa que Bella não conseguia nem gritar. Um som suave de tosse saiu ao invés. Ela ficou lá, sua bochecha pressionada no chão, tentando conseguir seu corpo de volta o hábito de respirar quando ela viu... A arma de Tanya estava a poucos centímetros de seus dedos.

Benjamin chutou novamente e Bella curvou-se, a arma momentaneamente esquecida enquanto tudo ficou branco e prateado por um momento longo e silencioso. Benjamin estava gritando com ela e Lauren atrás dele estava esticada e batendo palmas, um sorriso de esticar o rosto como um gato de Cheshire*. Bella esticou a mão esquerda, enquanto distraindo-os com o movimento de sua direita e pegou a arma. Em apenas um instante, ela tinha as duas mãos e torceu para liberar as lâminas. Ela balançou isso em Benjamin e pegou-o pelo pescoço, cambaleou para trás, sangue jorrando entre seus dedos, um olhar de choque quase cômica escrita em suas borbulhantes feições.

_*O gato do filme "Alice no país das maravilhas", aquele gato com sorriso enorme._

Lauren gritou e puxou o gatilho. A arma não ofereceu nada, mas cliques secos, e Lauren olhou para ele.

"Eu nunca gostei de armas," Bella disse. "Os congestionamentos de autocarregador." E então ela bateu a arma no intestino de Lauren. A mão de Lauren convulsivamente apertou o gatilho várias vezes e outro tiro ecoou, zunindo e passando na parede perto de Bella. Um buraco apareceu, aquele apito de chaleira de alta-frequência crescente de um grito com uma lágrima que apareceu logo abaixo. Uma sirene soou e as luzes da cabine começaram a piscar. Bella rasgou a lâmina no estômago de Lauren e a colocou lá novamente. Ela mal esperava para ver os resultados.

Bella mergulhou para o lado oposto da cabine e puxou para cima a tampa que cobre o "pod scape, torcendo a alavanca que abriu". Ela rastejou para dentro e gritou quando a mão de Lauren agarrou seu pé. Bella atacou violentamente e chutou Lauren no rosto, sentindo uma crise de satisfação sob seu calcanhar que foi, provavelmente, o nariz de Lauren. Lauren caiu para trás e Bella apertou o botão vermelho ao lado da porta. Ela lançou um último olhar para Tanya, sua protetora amada, Tanya que tinha morrido porque ela tinha reconfortado Bella e nunca viu Lauren vir atrás dela com uma arma.

O capô do "pod scape fechou com um estalo e um pfsst de pressão de ar, exatamente como Bella viu o buraco de bala na lateral do navio rasgar mais amplo". Detritos em torno da cabine giravam no ar, uma vez que foi sugado para o corte. Lançamento, lançamento! Bella implorou o "pod ". O navio estava indo para ser dilacerado ao seu redor.

Bella soltou outro grito quando Lauren pulou sobre o capô do "pod", arranhado-o com os dedos sangrentos, como se estivesse tentando arrancá-la distante. O "pod scape buzinou bem alto, uma vez que começou a voltar para fora do navio em sua trilha de lançamento". Lauren agarrou seus lados e foi arrastado por alguns metros. Bella tinha o pensamento louco que Lauren ia tentar montar a coisa todo o caminho para a superfície do planeta. Ou talvez ela só estivesse tentando prejudicá-lo o suficiente para impedi-lo de salvar Bella.

_Do coração do inferno, eu facada em ti. Pelo amor do ódio, eu cuspi o meu último suspiro de ti._

E então os olhos de Lauren passaram em branco e ela deslizou para fora da "pod scape" uma vez que eles se retiraram. Com um thwoomp, o "pod scape" ejetada na rampa que estava Bella, que bateu de volta contra o seu assento. Ela rapidamente clicou suas restrições no lugar porque o planeta abaixo parecia estar vindo chegando ao seu muito rápido e ela bateria na atmosfera a qualquer momento. O "pod scape" girou em loops preguiçosos e Bella teve que fechar os olhos. Se o fizer, a fez se concentrar em seu corpo e ela desejaram que ela não tivesse. Ela se machucara, seriamente. Seu rosto estava em chamas dos dois socos que tinha recebido e seu estômago doía ferozmente. Seu bebê! Bella bateu as mãos sobre o abdômen doloroso como se para proteger a vida inocente dentro dela.

O balanço do "pod scape" estava para mais um loop e depois de volta para baixo, como os estabilizadores chutaram, disparando rajadas de gás para nivelar caminho do "pod scape". As luzes piscaram e dentro de uma curta série de símbolos apareceram em uma tela pequena na frente dela. Bella olhou para ele estupidamente. Se ele disse algo como: Empurre aqui para iniciar Motores, ela estava bem e verdadeiramente fodida.

Com um zumbido, os motores começaram por si mesmos. Bella sentiu a colisão primeira como o "pod scape" atingindo a atmosfera e os tremores dos ossos chacoalhando começaram. Ela preparou-se o melhor que podia e sentou-se, rangendo os dentes. O tremor ficou pior e pior e chamas floresceram sobre o capô do "pod scape" de vidro. Ela podia sentir seu calor. Parecia que o ar estava ficando fino. Ela não podia recuperar o fôlego. Seu coração batia quando ela engasgou.

_Trevas._

* * *

Bella acordou.

Ela se sentou e olhou em volta. Ela ainda estava no "pod scape", mas estava sentada no meio de um prado. Ela teve uma sensação de déjà vu, mas sua mente parecia que estava recheada com algodão e ela nem sequer tentar colocá-la no lugar. Ela puxou a alavanca ao lado da porta e com um assobio, o capô do "pod scape" deslizou de volta.

Bella soltou suas restrições e se levantou. Ela caiu de volta quase imediatamente com uma dor dilacerante atravessando seu abdômen. Ela gritou, dobrando, apoiando a mão no teto do "pod scape" para se equilibrar. Foi um minuto ou mais, antes que a dor diminuísse o suficiente para ela sair.

Onde diabos ela estava, afinal? Ela olhou ao redor, tentando se orientar. O ar estava levemente quente, por isso não estava em Volterra. Com os pássaros cantando e dançando o vento suave através das gramíneas, ela quase podia acreditar que era a Terra. Ela deu um passo para frente e gritou quando outra dor a cortou. Ela sentiu a umidade em suas pernas e olhou para baixo. Um gemido de horror foi retirado de seus lábios. Sangue. Ela estava sangrando. Mal. _Oh, Deus, meu bebê_...

Ela girou sua cabeça desesperadamente, à procura de ajuda e viu, através das árvores, uma luz fraca. Ela tropeçou em direção a ela, incidindo sobre ela com toda a sua força, como o mundo lentamente se tornou escuro e cinza. Bella olhou ao redor e percebeu que ela estava no degrau da porta da casa, cuja luz que ela tinha visto pela janela. Ela bateu na porta redonda, balançando em seus pés. Ela preparou-se contra ela e bateu novamente.

A porta se abriu e Bella caiu para frente, mas nunca para o chão antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

Roxo.

Acima dela estava roxo.

Ela olhou para baixo. O cobertor cobrindo-a também era roxo.

E ela estava tão _quente_. Queimando. O suor revestindo seu rosto e ela tentou jogar fora o cobertor, mas foi feito de chumbo, porque ela não conseguia levantar.

Tão quente.

O roxo... Quem sabia que o inferno estava dentro de Barney, o dinossauro?

Ela gemeu, sacudindo a cabeça. _A dor..._

Um pano frio na testa. Ela tentou dizer da gratidão que sentia, mas as palavras e sua boca estavam aparentemente não mais em termos de língua.

Tão quente... E com sede. Sua boca estava colada quando ela tentou abri-la.

Trevas. Bendita escuridão.

* * *

Bella abriu os olhos.

Ela nunca tinha visto este quarto antes. A cama em que ela estava tinha um dossel roxo que combinava com a manta colocada sobre ela. As paredes eram brancas e desenhos de pássaros e plantas foram anexadas aqui e ali. Muito bem feito, com um olho para o detalhe, ela notou, embora jogando de um crítico de Arte, provavelmente, não era o que ela deveria estar fazendo agora.

Ela virou a cabeça e viu uma mulher sentada ao lado de sua cama, usando um tear manual para tecer pano. Longo, cabelo escuro com listras prata derramado sobre seus ombros e seus olhos era de um azul gelado.

"Olá," Bella sussurrou, sua voz um vazamento alarmante de estalos.

A mulher olhou para ela por um longo momento, perfurando-a com aqueles olhos azuis claros, e depois voltou para a tecelagem.

De repente, Bella lembrou-se. A nave. O pod. _Meu bebê_! Suas mãos voaram para seu abdômen.

"A criança foi perdida", disse a mulher, com os olhos no tear.

Um grito rasgou dos lábios de Bella. Ela esperou que a mulher para levá-la de volta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando o silêncio se estendeu por diante. Ela deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo. E depois outro. E então ela caiu em prantos, rolando para o lado e puxando os joelhos até o peito, com a dor lavando ela. Não, não, não...

A mulher levantou-se, deixando cair seu tear em sua cadeira e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um clique.

Bella chorou até dormir, soluços que faziam seu corpo tremerem até que ela estava tão fraca que ela simplesmente se afastou, e as lágrimas secaram onde haviam caído.

* * *

Quando Bella abriu os olhos novamente, a mulher estava sentada ao seu lado mais uma vez. Ela não disse nada e Bella também não. Ela olhou para os esboços em seu lugar.

"Você está com fome?" perguntou a mulher.

"Não, obrigado", Bella disse automaticamente.

"Sede?"

"Sim, eu estou.

Bella ouviu respingo do líquido em um vidro e a mulher estava ao seu lado, deslizando um braço sob os ombros de Bella para mantê-la na posição vertical. "Você quase morreu", disse ela, em tom de conversa. Ela segurava um copo aos lábios de Bella e ajudou-a a tomar pequenos goles lentos de água.

Bella quase desejava que ela tinha. Uma nuvem negra pairava sobre ela e ela não conseguia se importar muito de qualquer maneira. Ela entendeu como os Voltrui poderiam morrer de tristesa. Era tentador apenas para deitar e esperar pela morte para levá-la. Tão fraco como ela se sentia, ela provavelmente não iria demorar muito.

_Edward_... Seu rosto passou por sua mente. Ela não podia ir gentilmente através dessa boa noite. Se não por outro motivo, ela teve que ficar viva para ele.

"O meu bebê está realmente morto?" ela implorou os olhos implorando a mulher para levá-lo de volta.

A mulher sentou-se e colocou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Sim, eu sinto muito, Imperatriz".

"Imperatriz... Então você sabe quem eu sou?"

Aqueles olhos azuis gelados, quentes e frios ao mesmo tempo. "Você acha que eu poderia esquecer o rosto da mulher cujo companheiro matou meu filho?"

Bella sentiu todo o ar soprar forte e rápido para fora de seus pulmões. "Jacob", ela sussurrou com seu último fio de ar. Dor e sofrimento tinham desgastado a beleza de Didyme, mas Bella ainda podia ver o fantasma da jovem que tinha visto naquela fotografia persistente sob as rugas e pele envelhecida. Ela estava em Fênix, então. Como diabos tinha chegado a Fênix?

"Sim, Jacob, meu rapaz... Este foi o seu quarto. Roxo era sua cor favorita." Didyme olhou em volta antes fixando o seu olhar sobre Bella novamente. "Eu rezava o tempo todo você estava inconsciente, ardendo em febre e perda de sangue. Perguntei a Deusa por que ela te entregou em minhas mãos. Foi isso para que eu pudesse obter a vingança que eu sempre quis? Ou foi um golpe de sorte que faria o resto da minha vida financeiramente confortável depois que eu a vendi para os rebeldes? Por horas intermináveis rezei. Eu finalmente decidi o que iria fazer. Que eu iria esperar até que Quil visse me trazer o meu material e eu gostaria de dizer-lhe para chamar os rebeldes quando chegou à cidade. que eu mereço um pouco de conforto na minha velhice, eu disse. "

Lágrimas nadaram em seus olhos. "Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não poderia fazer isso, porque você sabe o que é perder um filho, também."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaaaaaa pervas, mais um cap aki**

**Desculpa a demora, mas a revisora de antes não podia mais, e a nova eu mandei muito em cima o cap ¬¬**

**Mas o proximo semana que vem com certeza, se ela revisar antes, posto antes dependendo dos coments ;)**

**Ain que cap triste né**

**Descobrimos o que aconteceu com a Bella, Lauren miserável FDP **

**Quem diria ela é parente da Bella, muitas respostas néeee**

**Mas pelo menos a vadia morreu, e a Tania ain tadinha**

**O que será que a mãe do Jacob fez?**

**Vamos saber no proximo**


	29. 28 - Didyme

_Traduzido por Maiara Casagrande_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo 28 - Didyme**

..

Jasper deveria ter sido líder do exército Volterra no assalto à La Push, mas em vez disso ele ficou no meio de uma planície rochosa, observando como o Imperador passou pelos destroços da Volvo pela décima segunda vez. Edward era simplesmente incapaz de liderar neste momento e Jasper tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer se estivesse sozinho. Ele enviou instruções de seu comunicador para o Emmett em pânico (que estava a fazer muito melhor do que ele achava que era) e assistiu Edward enquanto desmoronava.

Uma vez que Jasper havia lhe dito sobre o Volvo bater em uma das luas de Fênix, Edward tinha ido... Um pouco louco. Ele segurou junto o tempo suficiente para virar o comando para Jasper, que imediatamente transferiu-o para um Emmett protestando, e partiu imediatamente para o local do acidente. Ele não disse uma palavra na hora e ele não parecia estar ciente de que Jasper estava com ele.

O cheiro de metal queimado e queima de combustível pairava no ar. A atmosfera da lua foi apenas mal tolerável sem um respirador, e a fumaça dos incêndios pendurado baixo para do chão. Edward jogou pedaços de destroços retorcidos para fora do caminho, nem mesmo percebeu quando o metal quente queimou suas mãos.

As colhedoras de algas que haviam descoberto o navio moveram os três corpos que tinham encontrado, cobrindo-os com lonas que normalmente protegidos os leitos de algas da radiação UV escaldante que penetrou através da atmosfera escassa. Todos foram gravemente queimados, Tanya o único reconhecido e que só a partir de sua altura. "Não, Bella," Edward disse quando ele viu o pequeno corpo de uma fêmea humana. Sem um leitor de DNA, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter certeza e Jasper pensou reservadamente que Edward estava simplesmente negando, mas ele não disse nada, deixando a pesquisa de Edward se era o que ele precisava fazer.

A tripulação do Volvo estava de volta em Volterra. Tudo tinha começado de uma mensagem de que o voo tinha sido adiado devido a problemas mecânicos descobertos pela tripulação de reabastecimento, e como marinheiros de todo o universo, que tinha sido feliz o suficiente para estender sua licença. Apenas o capitão tinha sido suspeito, e seu corpo havia sido descoberto em um armário no hangar.

Edward tinha atingido o fim do campo de detritos. Movia-se como um sonâmbulo de volta para a cauda dos destroços do navio e começava de novo, seus movimentos menos metódicos desta vez, com as mãos cheia de bolhas arranhando através da cinza quente.

"Edward," Jasper foi até seu amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele falou suavemente, preparando mentalmente palavras que ele reconheceu que ele próprio iria ignorar se era Alice que estava naquele navio.

Edward balançou-se, nunca parando em sua busca. "Eu não posso encontrá-la", ele disse, sua voz tensa e frenética. "Eu não posso encontrá-la."

"Talvez ela pegou outro pod", ofereceu uma das colheitadeiras de algas que estava observando a busca louca do Imperador, expressões idênticas de pena solene em seus rostos.

Edward congelou e estava na frente do jovem em um instante. "O que?" ele exigiu.

Sua intensidade intimidou o jovem. Quando ele falou, sua voz era tímida e pequena. "Esta é uma classe-M 676 Aueron. Eles vêm equipados com dois "scape pods", mas eu só vejo um ali."

Jasper fez uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento para os jovens e sua obsessão com naves espaciais que lhes deram uma memória enciclopédica de seus detalhes.

Edward fez um pequeno som. Seus olhos revelou a luta: ele queria tanto ser capaz de esperar, mas temia isso, também.

"Será que eles têm transpondes?" Jasper perguntou.

O jovem considerando, bateu o dedo contra seus lábios em pensamento. "Eu sei que eles fizeram na Série J, mas houve uma falha no software que poderia ter feito os pods parecer um navio de caça para um dispositivo de rastreamento de mísseis e eles os interromperam por um tempo. Eu não sei se eles tinham é fixado pela Série M ou não."

Comunicador Jasper soou, o som que informou que ele tinha uma mensagem importante de espera. Pescou-a do bolso e ligou. E olhou de boca aberta com a imagem que apareceu na tela.

* * *

"Eu preciso entrar em contato com o meu companheiro", Bella disse depois de voltar, caminhando lenta e dolorosamente, da casinha de Didyme. Ela usava um conjunto de roupas de Didyme, velho e desbotado, mas limpo e confortável. Eles estavam um pouco grandes demais, porque o corpo Didyme era mais arredondado do que o de Bella, mas ela apreciava a falta de restrição em torno de seu corpo dolorido.

"Em breve", prometeu Didyme. "Por favor, sente-se. Você precisa comer."

"Eu não acho que eu posso", Bella confessou. "Mas agradeço a sua oferta."

"Você deve. Você precisa comer para que o seu corpo pode se recuperar. Você perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue, e a febre quase a matou."

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Bella perguntou.

"Quatro dias."

Bella sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco de novo. "Edward! Tenho que chamá-lo! Ele deve estar preocupado!"

"Você vai ter que esperar até Quil vir", Didyme disse, inclinando-se para mexer a panela sobre o fogo. "Eu não tenho comunicador. A única maneira de obter uma mensagem é enviá-lo com o menino que traz minhas fontes, uma vez por mês. Ele está previsto para hoje ou amanhã, algum dia."

"Quão longe é a cidade mais próxima?" Bella perguntou.

Didyme balançou a cabeça. "Se você está pensando em tentar a andar, pode esquecer. Você quase não conseguiu sair da casinha para trás, muito menos tentar caminhar 10 milhas através de uma floresta. Sente, e coma. Seu companheiro vai ficar bem."

Bella disse a si mesma que Didyme não querendo parecer tão insensível e indiferente dos sentimentos de Edward, mas, novamente, talvez ela fez. Ele tinha matado seu filho, depois de tudo. "Você mora aqui sozinha?", perguntou ela.

Didyme serviu-se de uma concha de sopa em uma tigela de madeira. Ela ofereceu a Bella, que não podia aceitar. O pensamento de comida fez rolo em seu estômago. "Sozinha desde que meu filho foi levado", disse Didyme. Ela sorveu o líquido a partir do lado do recipiente e utilizado de uma pá de madeira pequena para empurrar as picadas de sólidos fora da borda em sua boca.

Bella olhou ao redor da pequena cabana. Ele foi rústico e simples, mas escrupulosamente limpa, perfumada docemente com os cachos de secar ervas penduradas nas vigas. Um par de botas muito grandes estava embaixo de uma cadeira ao lado da porta, seu couro desbotada e rachada. Jacob, Bella tinha certeza, esperando em eterna vigília para ele voltar e deslizá-los novamente.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Você foi uma das seis, não é?" Bella perguntou. "Por que você disse que estava velha?"

"Olhe para mim, Bella. Com a minha aparência, todos me tratam como se eu fosse idosa e Deusa sabe que eu certamente me sinto antiga. Minha vida parece uma novela que se foi por muito tempo, perdendo qualquer aparência de trama, os personagens fantasmas que assombram as páginas sem fim."

"Você cresceu na Federação?"

Didyme assentiu, ela ainda tinha trejeitos humanos. "Eu era apenas uma criança quando levou minha mãe de Roma, no segundo ano de Vespasiano. Ela era a viúva de um comerciante de azeite e era sempre tão grato que tinha sido resgatado o que provavelmente teria sido uma vida de pobreza terrível. Seu marido já tinha um filho de um casamento anterior e ele herdou a casa e negócios de seu pai. A mãe era dependente de sua caridade e ele não foi muito generoso."

"Minha mãe e eu vim de uma terra de senhores de escravos, e eu cresci nesta galáxia onde a escravidão dos drones era uma parte aceita da vida, por isso nunca me ocorreu questionar a ordem do mundo. Admito, eu era um daquele tipo superficial que não se preocupam com questões a menos que os afeta pessoalmente.

"Nunca Marcus e eu nos encontramos antes do computador combinar nos como companheiros, mas a primeira vez que eu coloquei os olhos sobre ele, eu tinha certeza que eu estava apaixonada, cega pelas estrelas nos meus olhos. Ele era bonito, maduro, sofisticado e um importante homem, um presidente. Que eu me imaginava uma menina muito feliz de fato, a heroína da minha própria lenda." Didyme ficou em silêncio por um momento e estendeu a mão para mexer o ensopado antes de ela continuar com seu conto. Ela bateu a colher na lateral da panela e colocou-o no topo da tampa. "Essa paixão morreu rapidamente. Eu não acho que Marcus já me amou, também. Nós estávamos muito diferentes para isso, mas eu achava que ele pelo menos gostava de mim.

"Foi um pouco antes de eu engravidar. Eu não me importava, porque eu estava me divertindo muito com a atenção, as roupas, as festas, os bajuladores que eu confundi com os verdadeiros amigos. Incomodava Marcus, no entanto. Ele achava que Deve haver algo de errado comigo. A maneira como ele foi, ele nunca lhe ocorreria a questionar sua própria fertilidade. Finalmente acendeu cerca de dois anos depois de acoplado, um tempo muito longo para um Volturi. Marcus e eu quase não se falar, e eu só passava algum tempo com ele quando ele ia visitar meu ninho.

"Quando Jacob chocou de sua durice , olhei para baixo em seu rostinho, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu senti verdadeiro amor, não a imitação pálida de emoção que eu sempre tinha chamado por esse nome. Então eu experimentei verdadeiro ódio pela primeira vez, bem como, quando Marcus disse que tinha que se livrar do bebê antes que alguém descobrisse que ele era um drone. Ele mesmo anunciou ao público que Jacob tinha morrido. Presidentes em Ailezme não são eleitos para a vida e ele tinha medo do que ele faria a sua carreira . " Ela cuspiu a última palavra, como uma obscenidade.

"Nenhum dos meus supostos amigos me ajudaria eu finalmente vi o que eu era para eles:... Simplesmente uma maneira de chegar mais perto do homem que tinha o poder , Eles sussurraram e se esconderam atrás de suas mãos, sorrisos alegremente maliciosos sobre a minha 'desgraça . ' Mas eu amava o meu bebê e eu não tinha vergonha dele, não importa o quão cruel eles tentaram ser. Eu sabia que tinha que ir embora e eu não tinha muito tempo. Marcus foi chegando perto com a violência na face, da minha recusa em desistir de Jacob e eu estava com medo de que ele iria machucá-lo. Arrumei todas as minhas jóias e fugi. Que eu cheguei até aqui foi um milagre. A bolsa contendo minhas jóias foi roubada no porto espaçial e eu fui quase presa quando tentei comprar uma identidade falsa. Se não tivesse sido por um fazendeiro e sua esposa de Fenix, que teve pena de uma jovem com um bebê, soluçando em um porto espacial, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim.

"Charlotte e Garrett ajudou a definir-me aqui. Charlotte me ensinou a tecer, que trouxe um pouco de rendimento, e sobre ervas medicinais que eu poderia recolher e vender. Médicos estão em falta aqui. Garrett me ensinou a usar um estilingue para eu poder caçar a carne que meu bebê precisava. Não era uma vida fácil, especialmente para alguém que nunca tinha sequer pegado sua própria túnica do chão, mas eu nunca me arrependi da minha escolha. Meu Jacob valeu a pena.

"Este sempre foi um planeta amigável para drones, provavelmente por causa de sua pequena população e economia agrícola. Drones foragidos são mão de obra barata. Mas não é isenta de perigos. O drones-coletores vinham várias vezes por ano para obter estoque mais barato para o leilões, e há grupos de caça que ocasionalmente passam. "

Didyme viu o olhar no rosto de Bella nesta última parte. "Sim, a caça. Jacob foi baleado quando ele era um menino, mas ele conseguiu se esconder em um tronco oco, até que se foram. Já ouvi falar de caçadores que prendem garras em drones em seu pescoço como um troféu.

"Um pouco mais de uma década atrás, Jacob não voltou para casa depois de um dia de trabalho agrícola. Charlotte disse-me que tinha sido invadida por coletores de drones e eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tentei localizá-lo. Tentei salvar-se dinheiro no tempo, esperando que eu fosse capaz de comprar sua liberdade quando o encontrei. Três anos atrás, eu soube que ele era propriedade do imperador e eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de levá-lo de volta. Um zangão que trabalhou para tal um ilustre proprietário custaria mais do que uma nave estelar. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que ele fugisse um dia e encontrasse o caminho de casa.

"E então eu soube que o Imperador o tinha matado."os olhos de Didyme transbordou, lágrimas seguindo as linhas usadas em suas bochechas. "Diga-me com sinceridade: você estava usando ele?"

"O que? Não!" Bella engasgou. "Não, não era assim, eu juro. Jacob era meu amigo."

" Amigo ", Didyme zombou. "Quem tem um drone como um amigo?"

"Alguém que pensa que a escravidão é moralmente errada, e que as pessoas não valem menos por causa de algumas diferenças em seu código genético," Bella respondeu. "Na minha época, a escravidão era proibida e todos eram supostamente iguais em direitos. Na prática, não estamos tão avançados quanto os nossos ideais. Há ainda o racismo e a xenofobia, mas essas opiniões são amplamente ridicularizadas como sendo ignorante e arcaico. Preconceito parece ser parte de cada cultura que eu encontrei, tanto na Terra e aqui no Forx... preconceito de status, ou religião, ou raça... há centenas de variedades, mas é tudo, na raiz, o mesmo. Doença da alma. Diga-me, Didyme, que sua mãe lhe nomeou após o poema de Asclepíades É bastante apropriado para este assunto?

_Os olhos de Didyme enlevaram-me_

_Infelizmente, em ver sua beleza,_

_Como a cera diante do fogo, eu me derreto_

_Embora ela é negra, e daí?_

_Portanto, são brasas, mas quando eles inflamam,_

_Eles brilham como botões de rosa."_

"Eu não sei", disse Didyme, mas ela entendeu o significado de Bella. O preconceito contra os drones não foi diferente do que preconceito com base na cor da pele, ou qualquer outra característica.

"Desde que vim para a Federação, o meu objetivo tem sido o de acabar com a escravidão, que é por isso que eu emancipei os drones em troca de seus serviços em defesa da Federação."

"Eu não sei em que acreditar", disse Didyme. "Eu já ouvi histórias conflitantes. Pensei que você estava apenas tentando conseguir recrutas e eu não acredito por um segundo que você mantenha suas promessas."

"A emancipação dos drones em território rebelde é apenas o primeiro passo", Bella admitiu. "Uma vez que a rebelião acabar, eu vou trabalhar em libertar todos os drones, em todos os nove. Só posso governar se eu posso seguir a minha consciência. Disse ao Imperador que quando acasalado. Deus sabe, eu não sou perfeita, mas eu quero ser uma imperatriz boa. Quero o que é melhor para a Federação, mas para todos do povo da Federação, não apenas os Alfas e os Betas, e não apenas para os ricos e poderosos. Eu tenho uma chance especial aqui, Didyme. Eu que não tenho que se preocupar em ganhar a reeleição, para que eu não tenho compromisso, a fim de permanecer popular e manter a minha posição.

"No meu planeta, eu vi muitos idealistas entrar no governo, as pessoas que entraram com os mesmos tipos de esperanças e sonhos que eu tenho. Tenho certeza que eles disseram a si mesmos que um pouco de compromisso foi a pena, porque eles poderiam fazer um bem maior se permanecessem no cargo. Mas com o tempo, eles se encontram comprometer mais e mais até que sua visão foi perdido todos juntos e logo, eles são apenas mais um terno vazio, alguém que diz o que atrai o público no momento e dá toda a sua atenção para ganhar vantagens especiais e favores para aqueles que pagam por suas campanhas de reeleição.

"Eu tenho a capacidade de foco em fazer o que eu acho que é certo, sem ter que se preocupar com números das pesquisas e grupos de interesse especial. Gostaria que todos pudessem pelo menos ver que as minhas intenções são boas, pois a crítica às vezes dói, especialmente quando se vem de pessoas que não entendem o que estou fazendo ou por quê. Mas eu não vou parar de fazer o que acho que é certo, simplesmente porque não é a opinião da maioria. Eu não posso."

Bella respirou fundo e pousou sua xícara de chá. "Desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu tenho dito que tudo acontece por uma razão, que a Deusa tem um plano. O Senhor sabe que eu já vi as suficientes coincidências incríveis que me faz pensar se eles podem estar certos. Que eu não posso dizer que eu acredito em nada disso, o que provavelmente soa muito estranho vindo de uma mulher que algumas pessoas acham que é a própria Deusa, mas se houver algum tipo de plano divino, eu fui escolhida por uma razão, também, e eu não acho que era para orientar o sentido da Federação de moda e fitas de corte."

Bella olhou para a lareira e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "Eu estava procurando por você, Didyme. Eu não sei se você vai acreditar em mim, mas eu tenho."

"Foi você?" a voz de Didyme era afiada com surpresa. "Meus amigos me avisaram que alguém estava procurando por mim. Achei que era provavelmente Marcus, na esperança de me arrastar de volta, agora que Jacob está morto."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Era eu. Eu queria te encontrar, te dizer sobre Jacob porque me horrorizou que qualquer mãe poderia perder seu filho do jeito que você fez, sem ninguém se preocupar em informar o que havia acontecido com ele. Eu também sou uma mãe, Didyme."

"Eu sei", disse Didyme. "E você entende o que é a sensação de ter o seu filho tirado de você."

"É... indescritível," Bella sussurrou sua garganta apertada. "Eu... eu não tenho palavras." Ela piscou rapidamente, tentando voltar ao assunto. "Jacob era... como eu disse, ele era meu amigo. Gostava dele. Sua morte foi um acidente. Tropecei e estava doente e o Imperador viu seu drone me segurando... Ele exagerou e o que ele fez foi errado, mas ele está verdadeiramente arrependido sobre isso. Deixei-o por causa do que ele fez e ele tentou cortar sua própria cauda para me mostrar como ele estava profundamente arrependido".

"Lamentava que você o deixasse, ou pesaroso que ele matou o meu menino?" Didyme estalou.

"No começo, era só porque eu tinha deixado e ele estava arrependido de ter me chateado muito, mas ele mudou Didyme. Eu não posso culpá-lo por ver os drones como algo menos do que as pessoas, quando sua cultura ensina a ver assim desde o nascimento. Você, você mesmo, não vê-lo até que você teve Jacob. Você vai culpá-lo por compartilhar sua cegueira, até que alguém abriu os seus olhos?"

Didyme abriu a boca e fechou-a sem dizer nada.

"Você quer odiá-lo por isso, eu sei," Bella disse. "Eu não posso culpá-la. Ainda nem sequer processei totalmente que meu bebê está desaparecido e já posso sentir o ódio e a construção da raiva dentro de mim. Quero que alguém sofra por isso, mas as pessoas que causaram isso estão mortas. Eu estou mesmo lutando para não culpar você, como se você pudesse ter feito alguma coisa para salvar meu bebê."

Didyme deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo. "Eu não teria feito isso. Eu nunca poderia deixar uma criança morrer se eu pudesse impedi-lo."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Mas eu sei um pouco melhor agora. Talvez você me conheça um pouco melhor, também, e saiba que eu não teria deixado nada acontecer com Jacob se eu pudesse ter evitado isso. Edward não é um homem mau, Didyme. Ele era apenas um produto da sua cultura, mas pelo menos ele estava disposto a mudar quando alguém lhe mostrou uma maneira diferente."

"Nós não vamos viver para ver um momento que os drones são realmente iguais, não é?" Didyme perguntou.

"Provavelmente não," Bella disse honestamente. "Mudar vem lentamente e há pessoas que vão lutar a cada passo do caminho. Mas eu vou fazer tudo que posso para que meus filhos e netos possam desfrutar de uma sociedade melhor, mais justa."

"Obrigado", disse Didyme. Ela levantou-se e atravessou a sala e Bella notou de repente o comunicador, velha e desgastada que Didyme tinha apoiado no peitoril da janela. Ela mentiu quando ela alegou ser incomunicável. Didyme pegou e bateu alguns botões.

"Eu pensei que eu iria levá-la a confessar", disse Didyme. "Eu esperava que eu pegaria você no vid, admitindo não se importar com os drones, ou suas pessoas, ou qualquer coisa, ou você mesma. Ainda melhor se eu seria capaz de capturá-la admitir a usar o meu filho para o seu prazer. Que não pode ter sido capaz de transformá-lo mais para os rebeldes, eu pensei, mas pelo menos eu poderia deixar a galáxia ver que tipo de pessoa que você é. Agora, eu estou muito feliz que eu fiz. "

* * *

"Edward?"

Foi um pouco antes de a voz de Jasper penetrar a névoa espessa de agonia. Ele passou suas garras através das cinzas. Tinha que encontrá-la. Quatro dias ele tinha procurado neste site. Quatro dias intermináveis sem dormir ou sustento. Quatro dias sem um alívio da dor que comeu por ele como o ácido.

"Edward?" Edward relutantemente arrastado os olhos do cinza e olhou para Jasper sem muito interesse. Mas os olhos de Jasper estavam brilhando, sua dançante cauda em alegria por trás de sua cabeça. Ele virou o comunicador em torno de Edward e mostrou a imagem do jogo na tela, um vídeo de Bella, falando com uma mulher que ele não conhecia. A espada flamejante de dor mergulhou em seu peito e ele olhou para Jasper sem compreender. Por que Jasper lhe mostrou imagem de Bella quando ele estava-

Ele congelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele verificou o carimbo de data. Verificou novamente. Olhou para Jasper sem poder respirar, a piscar.

"Ela está viva", Jasper disse. As duas palavras mais belas Edward já tinha ouvido.

* * *

Bella estava tendo o sonho mais maravilhoso. Edward derramando beijos sobre seu rosto enquanto ele agarrou-a para o peito e a balançou, suspiros arrancados de sua garganta como soluços.

"Oh, Edward, Edward," ela sussurrou. "Eu te amo".

"Eu nunca pensei que eu iria ouvir essas palavras de novo", ele murmurou, e a segurou mais apertado. Doeu seu abdômen dolorido e ela de repente percebeu que não era um sonho. Ela apertou as mãos para os lados de seu rosto e deu um pequeno suspiro. Ele parecia que tinha envelhecido décadas durante a noite, seu rosto pálido, com os olhos afundados ao longo de sombras escuras. Havia até mesmo algumas manchas de prata polvilhadas no cabelo desenfreado, enferrujado. O coração de Bella doía por seu sofrimento.

"O bebê..." Bella sussurrou.

"Eu sei", disse ele. "Eu sei. Eu assisti o seu vid mais e mais durante o vôo ate aqui. Sinto muito. Mas eu ainda tenho você. Ainda tenho você. Oh, Bella, agradeço a Deusa que eu ainda tenho você." Ele enterrou seu rosto em seu pescoço, estremecendo violentamente.

Bella ainda não tinha certeza de que havia um Deus ou uma Deusa ou uma outra Bella, mas ela enviou-lhe uma oração de agradecimento, no entanto.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaa pervinhas**

**Ain que cap triste né **

**Mas eles finalmente se reencontraram, com certeza perceberam que a fic ta em reta final**

**Mas não fiquem tristes, eu vou postar outra fic dessa autora aki **

**Uma vampbella fodasticaaa, vcs vão amar ;)**

**Agora coloquem os dedinhos pra trabalhar e comentem muitãoooo**


	30. 29 - The Long Road

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por mariana _

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove - The Long Road - A Longa Estrada**

..

"Como é que as pessoas dormem sobre essas coisas planas?" Edward disse de manhã, cutucando a cama com sua cauda. "Minhas costas doem."

"Você não dormiu na cama," Bella apontou. "Você dormiu em cima de mim." E ele tinha, envolto em torno dela tão firme quanto possível, a sua cauda retorcida em torno de sua perna. Mesmo tão exausto como estava, seus olhos tinham voado abertos para ela toda vez que ela se movia, como se estivesse apavorado que ela estivesse prestes a deixá-lo de novo.

"Eu esmaguei você?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. Sinceramente, não tinha sido uma noite muito confortável, mas valia mais do que a pena tê-lo de volta em seus braços onde ele pertencia.

Eles deixaram o quarto de Jacob, de mãos dadas. Didyme estava fritando algo em uma panela sobre o fogo e Jasper estava sentado à mesa, bebendo de um copo.

"Bom dia", disse ele.

Edward se sentou em uma das cadeiras cautelosamente, como se tivesse medo de que poderia entrar em colapso sob o peso dele. Ele mexeu desconfortavelmente e deu um olhar de saudade. A única cadeira em que ele costumava se sentar era o seu trono e ele era amplo e acolchoado com travesseiros. Este era de madeira nua, duro, de tamanho humano, então Edward tinha a aparência estranha de um adulto sentado em um jogo de chá de uma criança.

"Bom dia." Didyme voltou do fogo e raspou alguns alimentos da frigideira para o prato na frente de Jasper. Jasper lavou as mãos no balde ao lado da mesa e cravou vorazmente."Você está com fome?" ela perguntou a Edward. Bella se sentou ao lado dele.

"Sim, obrigado", disse Edward quando seu estômago roncou alto. O cheiro da carne na cozinha fez água na boca. Ele envolveu sua cauda em torno do tornozelo de Bella e arrastou sua cadeira para perto dela.

"Ele não come há dias," Jasper comentou.

"Oh, querido." Didyme acrescentou comida extra para a panela. "E você, Bella?"

"Eu ainda não tenho o meu apetite de volta", disse Bella.

"Você precisa comer", Edward a persuadiu. "Por mim? Apenas algumas mordidas?"

"Tudo bem," Bella admitiu. Ela faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. As manifestações físicas de sua dor, as mudanças bruscas na sua aparência a assustavam um pouco. Ela queria o Edward jovem, e vibrante de volta.

O comunicador de Jasper tocou. Ele o pegou e leu a mensagem. "Estou recebendo os relatórios finais de vitimas." Ele bateu na almofada.

"Oh, Deus, a invasão!" Bella deu um tapa na testa. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci! O que aconteceu?"

"Vencemos", Jasper disse simplesmente. "La Push está de volta nas mãos da Federação."

"Foi... foi ruim?"

"Em algumas áreas. Pegamos o porto espacial, em primeiro lugar. A maioria das tropas lá apenas abaixou seus estilingues e ajoelhou-se em sinal de rendição com nossas tropas derramado dos navios. Houve alguma resistência, aqueles que se recusaram a se render a drones, mas que acabou em poucos minutos. Tenho que admitir, quando eu comecei esse relatório, que me fez excessivamente otimista de que cada alvo seria tão fácil, mas que não foi o caso. Felix fez apelos histéricos em vid para os La Push lutar contra os drones que estavam tentando "tomar conta" e disse às pessoas para travar os seus próprios drones, para que não haja uma revolta. Na última parte ele estava certo. Foi verdadeiramente inspirador. Drones de todo o planeta lutaram contra as forças rebeldes, alguns armados com apenas as suas garras e dentes. Em algumas áreas, entramos para descobrir que os drones já havia retirado toda a resistência e estavam esperando para virar o controle para nós. Mas em outros, houve violentos combates. Alguns dos rebeldes se recusaram a serem capturados vivos. "

Bella estremeceu. "Perdemos muitos dos nossos soldados?"

A expressão de Jasper era sombria. "Nós estávamos em desvantagem e as forças rebeldes foram melhor treinados. Os drones lutaram tão bravamente, Bella, recusando-se a dar-se, recusando-se a se render. Sinceramente, não acho que poderíamos ter vencido com um exército tradicional deste tamanho. Eles teriam caído de volta para posições entrincheiradas, mas não os drones. Eles sabiam que esta era a sua chance de provar-se, e eles fizeram. "

"Você tem alguma medalha por bravura?" Bella perguntou.

"Não. O que é uma medalha?"

"Então eu preciso para criar uma. É uma fita especial com um medalhão sobre ele. Meu país usava para dar-lhes a soldados que passaram acima do chamado do dever".

"Ah," disse Jasper. "Lembranças. Assim como os botões que as pessoas estão usando em memória de Kate."

"Eles são? Que tipo de botões?"

"Eles são feitos de cobre, como a cor de seu cabelo. Eles são usados por aqueles que defendem os direitos de emancipação do drone. Pelo que ouvi, mais e mais pessoas estão usando-os todos os dias."

Didyme colocou uma placa na frente de Edward e Bella. "Você vai ter que compartilhar", ela advertiu. "Eu só tenho dois pratos."

"Isso é bom," Bella assegurou. Ela e Edward lavou as mãos no balde.

"Abra", Edward ordenou, segurando um pedaço de carne entre as pontas de suas garras. Bella obedeceu e ele arrancou uma outra mordida, esperando enquanto ela mastigava.

"Você come esse," Bella disse.

"Não, você primeiro," Edward insistiu. Mesmo quase morto de fome, ele viu as suas necessidades antes de sua própria.

"Estão todos bem?" Bella perguntou a Jasper entre mordidas. "Emmett? Alice e Rose e os bebês?"

"Alice, Rose e as crianças estão perfeitamente seguros." Edward tinha dito a mesma coisa na noite passada, mas ela precisava ouvi-lo novamente. "Emmett foi ferido, mas não gravemente."

"Eu acho que vou feri-lo quando o ver", Edward disse com um pequeno grunhido.

"Por que, o que ele fez?"

"Ele aparentemente pensava que significava, literalmente, quando disse a ele para liderar as tropas. Ele estava em frente de cada cargo e é só pela misericórdia da Deusa que o idiota não foi morto."

"Essa do homem que saiu correndo para lutar no dia em que Volterra foi atacado?" Bella disse a Edward. Ele deu-lhe um olhar irônico e colocou outro pedaço de carne na boca.

"Isso é diferente. Emmett foi o único líder que tínhamos em campo com Jasper e eu fora. Se ele tivesse morrido..."

_Oh Deus, ele está de volta a preocupar-se novamente_. Bella optou por distraí-lo. Ela pegou um pedaço de carne do tabuleiro e segurou-a na frente da boca de Edward. Ele abriu e ela colocou em sua língua. Seus lábios se fecharam em torno de seus dedos e ela estremeceu quando ela lentamente desenhou-los. Ela estava perdida em seus olhos, perdida no momento.

A cauda de Jasper jogou em diversão. "Podem adiar a sensualidade até mais tarde?" Ele terminou com seu prato e lavou-a no balde antes de devolver a Didyme, que o carregou com o seu próprio café da manhã e sentou-se à mesa ao lado dele.

Bella sorriu, e se sentiu estranha em seu rosto depois de tudo que havia acontecido. O espaço ao seu lado sentiu vazio, ainda sem a forma serena de Tanya.

Edward notou a mudança em sua expressão e adivinhado corretamente o porque, "Você sente falta dela."

"Eu sinto," Bella confirmou. Ela piscou para conter as lágrimas.

"O funeral Dynal é amanhã. Nós poderíamos assistir, se você gostar."

"Eu acho que eu gostaria," Bella disse. "Será que ela vai ser enterrada?"

"Não, os Dynali afundam seus mortos no mar".

"Oh", Bella se decepcionou. "Eu estava esperando que haveria algum tipo de memorial, uma lápide ou algo assim."

"Você poderia colocar uma no Palácio Plaza, onde o memorial do ataque a Volterra está sendo construído", Jasper sugeriu. "A forma como ele está girando para fora, o memorial não é apenas para aqueles que morreram nos ataques, mas para todos os que morreram nesta guerra."

"Essa é uma boa idéia", Bella disse, e chegou a considerar que tipo de memorial que ela iria construir. Fosse o que fosse, tinha que ser alto e azul.

"É acabou realmente? Você capturou os líderes?" Bella perguntou.

"Felix rendeu-se quando nossas tropas invadiram o palácio. Emmett o teve em sua cauda pessoalmente. Todos, exceto para James, e ninguém parece saber onde ele está."

"Ele está aqui!" Didyme disse.

"Em Phoenix?" Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"_Atrás de você!_" Didyme gritou.

Como Didyme confessou a Bella mais tarde, ela conhecia James e alguns outros dos líderes rebeldes. Ela nunca tinha oficialmente se juntado a eles, nem forneceu qualquer apoio material, mas ela tinha permitido que James usasse sua casa como um local seguro e isolado para se encontrar com alguns dos líderes rebeldes sobre Phoenix para discutir a possibilidade de Phoenix juntar-se à rebelião. Como resultado, quando James viu o vid com a conversa com Bella, ele sabia exatamente onde encontrá-la.

Todos eles pularam e Bella soltou um gritinho. James estava na porta, com os olhos sacudindo a cada um deles, por sua vez, uma espada pendendo de sua mão direita. Ele não parecia surpreso ao encontrar Edward ou Jasper lá. Seu olhar parou em Bella. "Você deveria estar morta."

Bella ergueu o queixo. "Sim, eu sei bem disso." Havia uma pequena faca sobre a mesa que Didyme tinha usado para cortar a carne em pequenos quadrados. Bella colocou-a na manga quando James se virou para Edward.

"Você sabe por que eu estou aqui."

Edward levantou-se a seus pés. "Eu sei." Ele se virou para Jasper. "Lembre-se de sua promessa para mim."

"Você sabe que eu vou", Jasper disse. Ele estendeu a mão e Edward a apertou por um momento.

James foi para fora.

"Edward?" O coração de Bella bateu e seu estômago estava gelado de medo. Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Você vai ficar dentro de casa, por favor, Bella? Você não precisa ver isso."

"O que você está fazendo?"

Edward beijou sua testa. "James foi meu melhor amigo, e eu o amava. Só por essa razão, gostaria de estender a cortesia de acabar com isso com um único combate. Ele também é um Alpha e tem o direito de desafio." Edward acariciou os lados do rosto de Bella.

"Tem que ser agora? " ela resmungou através de uma garganta bem apertada.

Edward não disse nada. Seu polegar traçou ao longo de sua bochecha. Ele sabia por que ela estava preocupada, e ele não mentiria para ela com chavões e promessas, não agora. "Eu te amo. Eu te disse isso ainda hoje?"

Ele a pegou e apoiou as costas contra a parede, de modo que seus rostos estivessem a nível. Ele a beijou, longa, doce e lento. Ela sentiu o movimento da língua contra seu lábio superior e ela tremeu.

"Eu quero enfrentar o que é meu destino com o gosto de você em minha língua", ele sussurrou, "com o seu cheiro na minha pele, meus braços ainda quente de segurar você. Bella, se eu cair-"

"Não!"

"Ouça-me", disse ele suavemente. "Se eu cair, Jasper vai cuidar de você. Se você decidir que quer acasalar novamente"

"Edward, pare com isso! Eu nunca iria querer um outro companheiro."

"Bella, você é muito jovem e seu coração precisa de alguém para amar. Saiba que eu quero que você seja feliz. Mas escolha com cuidado, pois ele irá governar ao seu lado." Ele a beijou de novo, e depois, lentamente, baixou para seus pés. "Eu te amo. Por favor, fique aqui dentro. Prometa-me."

"Eu-eu p-prometo," Bella disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela abraçou-o com força. "Volte para mim", disse ela ferozmente. "Isso é uma ordem."

"Você é minha, Imperatriz," ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para ela. Ele abriu a porta e respirou fundo, tentando queimar seu perfume em seus pulmões, e saiu ao encontro de seu destino.

* * *

Edward encontrou James sentado perto do riacho no prado, a sua espada empurrada para a terra ao lado dele. Edward sentou-se a poucos metros de distância. James não olhou para cima, seu olhar pensativo preso na corrente que fluía, caindo em seu leito rochoso em uma piscina de profundidade abaixo uma pequena cachoeira.

"Posso confiar em você para respeitar as tradições?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu vou", disse James, "mas não pelas razões que você faria. Se você cair, eu quero vê-la sofrer, e ver seus filhos crescer sem um pai, assim como eu cresci."

"Carlisle estava sempre lá para você."

"Você _pegou _ele de mim. Você não é o mesmo de sua carne, mas ele sempre preferiu você como seu filho. Eu não posso começar a contar o número de vezes que ele me disse para tentar ser mais como você, a seguir o seu exemplo e Esme! Ela deu meus abraços e beijos para você."

"Porque você a rejeitou. Você não percebe como ela estava ferida com isso?"

"Ela me rejeitou primeiro. Mas eu tenho a minha vingança. Tomei todos os seus filhos longe dela. Felix estará morto ao pôr do sol, o covarde."

"Ele está sendo observado."

A cauda de James jogou em diversão. "Você não descobriu até agora que eu posso encontrar maneiras de contornar a segurança? Eu conheço você, Edward. Eu fui capaz de prever cada movimento que você fez desde que a bomba destruiu navio de seus pais. Bella, no entanto, eu não posso prever."

"Eu tenho a mesma dificuldade", disse Edward. Ele mergulhou de braços cruzados a cauda na água e observou, esperando, como o peixe veio investigar, abocanhar o tufo de cabelo para testá-lo para comestibilidade. Quando um de tamanho suficiente juntou-se a exploração, ele preso, espetando o lado do peixe com suas garras e o jogando no banco ao lado dele. Um presente para Didyme. "Diga-me uma coisa", disse ele. "Foi Caius pretendendo voltar para a Federação, quando ele veio para Volterra?"

"Eu não sei quais eram suas intenções", disse James, mas Edward poderia dizer que ele estava mentindo pela forma como a sua cauda se abaixou fora de vista. "Ele roubou minha companheira e criança, e então você o matou."

"James, eu juro que eu não tinha nada a ver com sua morte. Bella encontrou Stefan nos escombros e..."

"Seu nome não é _Stefan_, "James cuspiu.

"Esme tentou enviar-lhe mensagens e você rejeitou."

"Ele é _meu_. Ela não tinha o direito de mantê-lo longe de mim."

"Rachel o levou a Volterra por uma razão, e considerando que ela estava na mesma cidade que seus avós..."

"Você não fala o nome dela!" James rosnou.

"Você a ama?"

James parecia jogado fora da pista com a pergunta. "Eu-eu não sei. Acho que sim. Tem que haver uma razão pela qual eu estou me sentindo assim."

"Você se sentiria terrível em perder seu companheiro, mesmo que você não a ame", disse Edward. "É simplesmente nossa natureza. Nossos companheiros são a outra metade de nossa alma, e deixa uma ferida aberta, quando eles se foram do nosso lado. Mas se o seu coração se junta a sua alma, e você ama seu parceiro, perdendo ela é... é indescritível. desvanecimento é uma bênção."

"Tudo que eu sinto é raiva", disse James. Seus olhos brilharam com fogo escuro. "É tudo o que eu já senti. Eu vivi com ele desde que eu era um garoto, quando usurpou a minha posição no coração de minha mãe e pai."

"Eu nunca soube."

"Eu não quero que você." James jogou uma pedra no riacho, assustando o novo grupo de peixes que tinham vindo para investigar cauda de Edward. "Eu não vou parar, Edward. Eu não vou parar até que eu tenha tomado tudo de você, até que eu tenha quebrado tudo que você já tocou."

"Então, essa rebelião não era sobre a sua ideologia. Foi sobre a tentativa de destruir a Federação".

James não disse nada. Ele atirou outra pedra na água.

"Por quê? Pelo amor da Deusa, por que ? "

James encontrou seus olhos, frio, sem emoção. "Porque você adorou."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, digerindo isso.

"Como se vê, você estava certo sobre as pessoas serem facilmente manipulados em ir contra o seu próprio interesse", disse James. "Eu joguei em seus medos, os seus preconceitos, e sua ganância, tudo em nome da "liberdade", embrulhado em um pacote bonito de patriotismo. Fiquei surpreso com o quão fácil era na verdade."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta final. Eu te amava como um irmão. Diga-me, você já gostou de mim em troca? Alguma vez foi o amigo que eu pensei que você fosse?"

"Não. Você era uma boa prática. Se eu pudesse te enganar, eu poderia enganar qualquer um."

Edward retirou sua cauda do riacho e torcido o cabelo no fim. "Sem armas", disse ele. Como o desafiou, ele tecnicamente não tinha o direito de especificar os termos, mas James não discutiu a questão. "Sem armas", ele concordou.

Edward se levantou e caminhou alguns passos para o prado. Ele escolheu uma área plana e claro onde a grama atingiu apenas a seus tornozelos. James se juntou a ele, parando a poucos metros de distância, reduzindo seu corpo na postura de um lutador.

A mente de Edward se voltou para todas as vezes que tinham defrontado assim, as pontas das suas garras com cortiça mergulhadas em tinta para que pudessem contar as marcas e determinar o vencedor. Eles foram os melhores lutadores na escola, sem concorrência, exceto pelos outro, quase perfeitamente compatíveis em habilidades.

"Adeus, James," disse Edward. _De qualquer maneira._

James investiu contra ele, suas garras com o objetivo de estripar. Edward arqueou para trás para fora do caminho e bateu na garganta de James. Ele perdeu e pegou todo o rosto, rasgando um sulco ao longo de sua mandíbula. James respirou fundo e atacou com o pé. Era uma simulação, quando Edward mudou-se para esquivar, ele colocou-se bem no caminho do golpe seguinte.

Edward girou quando ele viu chegando, evitando a maior parte do dano, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante como garras de James rasgou três linhas rasas em seu peito. Ele atacou James com sua cauda, e o golpe aterrisou como previsto, certo no rosto de James, distraindo-o o suficiente para permitir a Edward outra chance para atacar. Suas garras cortaram a lateral de James, que rasgou para baixo suas costelas na diagonal em direção à sua barriga. Uma dica do intestino espreitou para fora.

James rosnou e saltou para Edward, mãos cortando o rosto de Edward e suas garras dos pés voltadas para barriga de Edward. Edward se abaixou e usando o próprio impulso de James contra ele. Ele jogou James sobre suas costas, e sacudiu a cauda em volta do pescoço de James quando ele caiu no chão.

James grunhiu, e Edward estava em cima dele em um flash, pressionando as mãos ao solo, apertando a sua cauda em torno da garganta de James. "Eu nunca lutei tão duro quanto eu poderia com você", confessou. "Eu imagino que é por isso que você pensou que poderia me bater."

James se contorcia desesperadamente.

"Se renda, e eu vou deixar você viver," Edward ofereceu. "Confesse o que você fez e eu vou mandar você para o exílio." Mesmo agora, sabendo o que ele fez, ele tinha que oferecer a James uma chance. Apesar do que James havia dito, não tinha sido uma vez um tempo em que eles eram amigos, antes de ciúme e traição que os trouxe aqui.

Os pés de James batiam no chão atrás de Edward enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio. Ele conseguiu arrancar uma de suas mãos livres o suficiente para remexer suas garras para baixo o braço de Edward. Edward não pareceu notar o ferimento. Ele recapturou a mão e a torceu ao redor, e ajoelhou-se sobre ele.

"Renda-se", disse Edward.

"Não", James murmurou. Seu rosto tinha desaparecido de vermelho para azul da falta de oxigênio. Suas lutas foram ficando mais fracas.

Edward olhou em seus olhos e não viu nada do homem que ele pensou que ele havia conhecido. Ele não quebrou o contato visual, mesmo quando ele agarrou as mãos ao redor da cabeça de James e puxou-o para o lado, quebrando seu pescoço com um estalo audível. O foco desapareceu de olhos de James, até que ele estava olhando sem ver, o olhar vazio de morte.

Edward desfraldou sua cauda da cabeça de James, que caiu para o lado em um ângulo não natural. Ele se agachou e cuidadosamente verificou o pulso, a respiração, o batimento cardíaco. Nada. James estava morto.

Era o fim. Sua onda de alívio era tingido por um pouco de tristeza, principalmente quando ele pensou em ter que dizer a Esme que seu filho estava morto. Era tarde demais para salvar Felix? Ele teria que tentar, por causa dela.

Edward balançou um pouco enquanto ele estava fraco, a perda de sangue e os efeitos de seu jejum de quatro dias. Ele andou até a margem do riacho e pegou presente de Didyme. Ele levou-a até a casa e bateu na porta. Bella abriu-a, com o rosto brilhando com lágrimas. Didyme estava ao seu lado, uma mão pressionou sobre sua boca.

"Eu trouxe um peixe", Edward disse, e caiu de joelhos.

* * *

Dynal foi coberta em grande parte por água, um planeta azul envolto em uma guirlanda cor de pérola e nuvens. O pouco de terra que não foi pontilhada da superfície da água, formaram pequenas ilhas de forma irregular. Bella assistiu através da vigia minúscula como o planeta se aproximou, parecendo a inchar até que bloqueou a visão todo o resto.

Ao lado dela, Edward estava dormindo, sua cabeça apoiada em seu colo, sua cauda firmemente enrolada em sua perna. Ela tentou permanecer o mais quieta possível, porque cada vez que ela se movia, seus olhos se abriam.

Seus ferimentos foram curados cortesia de um médico que tinham encontrado na cidade antes de ir para o espaço porto. Didyme tinha envolvido as suas feridas em ligaduras de pano após a aplicação de uma camada de seiva de árvore pegajosa que parou o sangramento e o preveniu contra a infecção.

Ela se recusou a ir com eles, que eles lhe prometeu proteção a partir de Marcus e uma casa própria em Volterra. "Esta é a minha casa", disse ela. "E aqui eu vou ficar." Ela também recusou as ofertas de dinheiro que eles tinham oferecido. "Eu não preciso disso. Dê a uma causa drone em meu nome, se necessário."

E antes de sair, ela pressionou uma pequena caixa de madeira na mão de Bella. "Isso é... eu realizei a cerimônia para o bebê, porque você não poderia. Suas cinzas estão no interior."

Bella olhou para ela, com o coração nos olhos dela, sabendo que nenhuma palavra poderia expressar sua gratidão. A perda da vida deste bebê muito possivelmente salvou sua própria vida, mas ela lamentou ele, lamentou o que nunca seria, a vida que ele nunca teria.

Ela acordou Edward enquanto o navio se preparava para entrar na atmosfera. Ele bocejou e sentou-se, puxando suas restrições sobre o peito. "Eu sonhei com James", disse a ela.

"Um sonho ruim?"

"Não, foi bom, na verdade. Nós andamos através do prado e ele me disse que me perdoava."

Bella não entendia. Em sua opinião, era James que precisava implorar por perdão, não Edward, mas se esta foi a forma como a sua mente encontrou para resolver a situação, a fim de dar-lhe o fechamento, ela não ia discutir.

O navio foi atingido por um contingente de sacerdotes Dynali quando eles desembarcaram em uma pequena ilha. Macho e fêmea, eles estavam vestidos de forma idêntica em soltas calças beges, cabeças raspadas, todos levando uma equipe como Tanya. Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Um dos sacerdotes tocou seu ombro. "Não chore, pequena Imperatriz. Nossa irmã foi homenageada por tal destino."

O Dynali não tinham veículos de transporte de terra. Eles não precisam deles. Todas as massas de terras eram pequenos o suficiente para ser cruzada com uma curta caminhada. O porto espacial em que tinham desembarcado era pequeno, com espaço suficiente para apenas um ou dois navios ao mesmo tempo. Edward levantou Bella em seus braços, e ela protestou porque apesar de seus ferimentos curados, eles ainda doíam. Ele simplesmente deu seu sorriso torto e disse que segurando-a em seus braços valia um pouco de desconforto.

Eles seguiram um caminho largo de cascalho ao longo da costa para um pequeno templo ao ar livre. Enquanto caminhavam, os sacerdotes começaram a cantar, uma bela, assustadora, melodiosa canção, o ritmo combinado ao seu ritmo. Esse tom estranho, oco suas vozes foi bem adequada para cantar, dando uma ressonância rica a cada nota. Foi tão bonito que lhe deu calafrios e arrepios nos braços.

Edward ficou alarmado. "Você ficou assustada!"

Bella riu suavemente. "Arrepios, assim que se chamam. Eles são uma marca da evolução, deixados em uma época em que os humanos foram peludos e arrepios iria levantar os cabelos e fazê-los parecerem maiores."

Ele pensou por um momento. "Por que você quer se sentir maior agora?"

"Acho que é porque às vezes o corpo interpreta temor como medo."

Ele pareceu aceitar essa explicação. Eles haviam chegado ao templo e ele gentilmente depositou em seus pés, tentando esconder um vacilar quando baixando a puxou seus músculos do braço doloridos. Ela fingiu não notar.

O templo era uma estrutura simples composta de uma plataforma de bloco de pedra, almofadas espalhadas em sua superfície, rodeado por colunas quadradas que apoiavam um teto aberto. Diáfanas cortinas azuis pálidas penduradas entre os pilares e atravessada em cima, dando a luz dentro de um tom azulado. Assim como estar debaixo d'água , Bella pensava. E talvez fosse o seu propósito.

Corpo de Tanya colocado no altar, envolta dentro de gaze azul, uma equipe colocou sobre o peito. Não dela, que tinha sido perdido no acidente, e Edward nunca tinha descoberto durante suas buscas dos escombros.

Edward e Bella se ajoelhou sobre uma das almofadas, os sacerdotes que haviam escoltado-los a tomar os seus lugares em pé atrás do altar. Mais Dynali se juntaram a eles, alguns a pé a partir do próprio mar, subindo das ondas, como Vênus, suas roupas agarradas a seus corpos. Todos eles inclinaram-se respeitosamente para Bella e Edward quando eles passaram, e nenhum pareceu surpreso ao vê-los lá. Suas vozes se juntou ao melodioso canto, melodia e contra-melodia entrelaçados. Quando a última nota se extinguiu, o próprio serviço começou, não realizado por um só sacerdote, mas por muitos que se revezaram dizendo que as linhas e, depois, juntar-se ao coro dos que responderam.

_"Nós viemos juntos para se despedir de nossa irmã."_

_" Para lamentar a nossa irmã ", o público voltou._

_"Nós damos o corpo de volta para as águas de onde veio."_

_"Desde o fundo, e voltou para o abismo."_

"Nós damos o seu espírito de volta para a senhora, que criou a centelha divina dentro de nós. Quem vai manter sua memória?"

"_Eu vou_ ", foi dito por muitas vozes, misturado em uma.

_"Como as águas nos alimenta, então agora vai nutrir os seus restos mortais ao mar. O círculo está completo."_

_" O círculo está completo_ ", o público repetiu.

Eles pegaram o corpo e levou-a até um pequeno barco que estava sentado na areia da praia. Foi outra tarefa compartilhada entre todos eles, passando o caixão de mão em mão até a praia, onde todos eles se reuniram novamente na linha de água. Eles colocaram-a suavemente para dentro e veio para a frente, um de cada vez, para colocar pequenos presentes no barco com ela: uma flor, um rolo, uma fotografia. Um deles colocou na mão de Tanya um colar feito de uma concha amarrada em um cordão preto. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, a cabeça pendendo de tristeza ou de oração antes de entrar de volta com o resto do grupo.

O barco parecia ser feito de algum tipo de comprimido de fibra e uma vela azul preso a partir de um mastro na proa. Bella olhou para Edward questionando. Agachou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Ele vai flutuar para, talvez, metade de um dia ou assim até que as fibras se tornam alagadas. O vento vai tirá-la para o mar, onde ele irá afundar gradualmente sob as ondas."

Bella deu um passo adiante. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do barco e puxou a pequena caixa de madeira do bolso e colocou-a dentro de mortalha de Tanya. "Eu sei que você vai cuidar dele," Bella sussurrou. "Assim como você sempre cuidou de mim. Eu te amo, Tanya. Espero que você saiba disso."

Ela levantou-se, com a garganta apertada demais para dizer mais e voltou para o abrigo dos braços de Edward.

O pequeno barco foi empurrado para a água. Ele balançava hesitante antes de o vento pegar sua vela e puxou-a para longe da costa com uma velocidade surpreendente.

"Adeus, irmã," os Dynali disseram em uníssono.

"Adeus," Bella sussurrou.

Os Dynali juntaram as mãos e começaram a cantar de novo, suas vozes subindo e descendo em louvor e tristeza enquanto observavam o pequeno veleiro longe, desaparecendo no horizonte.

"Imperador e Imperatriz, eu posso andar com vocês de volta ao seu navio?"

Bella olhou para o sacerdote que havia falado, um pouco assustada, pois ela havia se perdido no pensamento e na memória. Ela reconheceu a mulher como a que tinha posto o colar de concha em torno da mão de Tanya. "Sim, obrigado", disse Bella. "Me desculpe, mas eu não entendi o seu nome."

"Eu sou Ângela", disse o sacerdote. Ela ajoelhou-se e curvou para que seu rosto estivesse em nível com o de Bella.

"Você sabia de Tanya bem?"

Os olhos da sacerdote eram gentis, compassivos. "Ela era minha filha."

"Oh!" Bella disse, seu calor dolorido. "Eu não sabia que os sacerdotes pudessem..." Bella se cortou fora, horrorizada e envergonhada com o que tinha acabado de sair de sua boca.

A mulher não parecia desagradada com o comentário. "Eu não fui sempre um sacerdote".

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. Estou, muito triste."

"Por favor, não se incomode. Posso ver a culpa em seus olhos, mas isso não é um fardo que você deve levar. Minha filha morreu em seu serviço, uma grande bênção, pois ela ganhou um lugar como aquele que serve a Deusa no outro mundo."

"Ela era maravilhosa..," Bella sussurrou, incapaz de chegar a uma melhor adjetivo. "Eu a amava muito, e sempre vou sentir sua falta."

"Como será com todos nós, mas ela ainda vive em um canto de seu coração, e ela estará sempre com você."

"Obrigado," Bella disse. Ela estendeu a mão e Ângela inclinou sobre ela, tocando-lhe a testa com a parte de trás dela.

"Continue trilhando seu caminho, pequena Imperatriz. Você tem uma longa e sinuosa estrada antes de você, há muitos caminhos que você pode tomar. Que a Senhora ilumine seus passos e sua luz os guie através de tempos de escuridão."

Ela segurou a cabeça de Bella em sua mão enorme e então se inclinou para beijar sua testa. "Adeus".

"Adeus". Bella assistiu Ângela recuar para as ondas por cima do ombro de Edward enquanto ele a levava a prancha para dentro do navio, que parecia tão frio e estéril após o calor suave da brisa da praia.

"Vamos para casa", disse Edward.

Bella riu suavemente. "Nós não temos uma casa, lembra-se?"

"Em qualquer lugar que você esteja, essa será a minha casa."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Mas um cap, espero que a tradução esteja boa, eu li e pra mim ta ok, mas tem havido coments reclamando, então sinto muito pra quem não gostou**

**Ah um obrigada especial a duas leitoras ****beatriz swan**** e ****mia cullen****, eu amei os seus coments, fico feliz que gostaram de como o cap foi traduzido \o/ **

**Então finalmente James se foi uhuhuh**

**Nem acredito que aquela praga morreu kkkkkk**

**Mas acabou né, agora vamos ver o que vai rolar, eu já to com o proximo cap pronto pra postar, só esperando vcs comentarem ok**

**Bjss e fuiiii**


	31. 30 - As it Should Be

_Traduzido por Mayara Casagrande_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo Trinta - As it Should Be - Como Deve Ser**

..

Bella encontrou Tanya no quarto das crianças, inclinando-se sobre o seu ninho, cantando baixinho para os bebês dormir. Bella ficou lá por um momento, boquiaberta, antes de ela ser capaz de deixar escapar, "Tanya! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está... morta!"

"De certa forma, sim," Tanya disse. "Mas eu precisava te ver, pela última vez, antes de seguir em frente."

"Você está realmente aqui, ou é um sonho?" Tinha que ser um sonho, concluiu. Eles estavam no palácio, e ela sabia que ele tinha sido destruído. Até mesmo os escombros tinham sido removidos para a construção da praça memorial.

"Pode ser os dois?" Tanya perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, uma sugestão de um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca.

"Enigmática como sempre," Bella riu. "Eu sinto tanto sua falta."

"E eu sinto sua falta, pequena rainha, mais do que você pode saber."

"Eu sinto muito," Bella disse. "Eu distrai você. Se eu não tivesse começado a chorar"

"Não se desculpe por ser você ", respondeu Tanya. "Mas, Bella, você não pode permitir que as lágrimas governem a sua vida."

Bella olhou para baixo, envergonhada. Desde seu retorno da Dynal, Edward e Bella tinham se hospedado em um quarto do Templo, enquanto Edward procurava um local adequado para eles. Bella não tinha deixado o ninho em dias. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era dormir, para escapar do sofrimento. A depressão foi terrivelmente familiar, como foi a sua reação a ela. Edward tentou persuadi-la, sem sucesso. Esme tentou dosagem com várias ervas, pensando que a causa foi persistente dos hormônios da gravidez. Carlisle tentou levá-la para falar com ele sobre isso, mas as suas respostas de "vontade da Deusa" e "tudo acontece por uma razão", tinha a enfurecido. Ele tinha sido profundamente chocado quando Bella tinha dito: "Bem, se a Deusa planejava matar o meu bebê, então transe com ela.".

Edward tinha dito ontem, "Eu preciso de você, Bella. A Federação precisa de você"

"Eu sinto muito." Mas ela realmente não sentia. Ela não tinha se preocupado com muita coisa.

"Se você não vai conseguir, eu vou ter que ficar aqui com você." E é isso que ele fez, escorregando para dentro do ninho ao lado dela e fazendo-se confortável entre as almofadas.

"Não seja ridículo, Edward. Você tem trabalho a fazer."

"Assim como você", ele disse sem rodeios.

Ela não precisava de uma ajuda extra de culpa empilhado em cima de toda a merda que ela estava tentando lidar. Ela abriu a boca para fazer uma réplica afiada e depois parou. Ele estava certo. Ela deveria ser o seu parceiro e ela o tinha deixado para levar a carga sozinha.

"Venha", disse Tanya, e abriu a porta. Ele deveria ter aberto a Bella na sala do ninho de Edward, mas em vez disso, saiu para a luz do sol brilhante do prado perto da casa de Didyme. Bella de repente percebeu por que parecia tão familiar quando ela havia desembarcado do scape pod lá: era o prado em que ela tinha sonhado que ela conheceu a outra Bella, onde ela havia concordado que libertar os drones valeu a pena o sacrifício sem nome. Se ela soubesse o que seria, será que ela ainda concordaria? Ela lembrou o que Edward tinha dito quando o rei Por Tangelo tinha proposto um casamento arranjado entre seus filhos: ele poderia sacrificar-se, e de bom grado, mas não podia sacrificar um de seus filhos.

Ela podia ver agora a longa cadeia de eventos interconectados que os trouxeram aqui, e ela ainda não tinha certeza se ela deveria ver isso como uma coincidência ou como destino, "escrito nas estrelas", como Tanya tinha colocado. Se ela não tivesse se separado de Tanya, na escada, ela nunca teria atingido Benjamin com a lâmpada. Se ele não tivesse batido nela tão mal que perdeu o bebê, Didyme nunca teria tido pena dela e nunca teria filmado o vid que tão profundamente repercutiu com as pessoas da Federação. Algum dia, os livros de história que iria gravar vid como sendo o início de sua própria cadeia de acontecimentos, que culminou com a abolição da escravatura na galáxia Forx, embora a parte que o drone chamado Jacob e sua mãe tinham participado seria esquecido nas brumas do tempo.

Bella ouviu ruído e voltou-se para assistir a uma pequena figura balançando através da grama. Era um menino Volturi com o cabelo escuro, vislumbrando apenas em flashes do cabelo um pouco cumprido. Tanya andou para frente para encontrá-lo, recolhendo-o em seus braços, o rosto escondido atrás de seu ombro. Juntos, eles começaram a atravessar o prado em direção à linha das árvores.

Bella tentou seguir, mas seus pés estavam congelados no lugar. "Não vá!" ela chorou. "Por favor, não me deixe!"

"Eu vou cuidar dele", disse Tanya, "como você pediu."

Bella deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo.

"Não, Imperatriz," Tanya disse gentilmente. "Não há lágrimas aqui. Vá agora. Você tem muito trabalho a fazer muitos, muitos anos antes que você se junte a nós. Favor, não gastá-los em tristeza para o que você não pode mudar."

"Bella?" A voz de Edward chamou de longe.

"Vá para ele", disse Tanya. "Vá até ele e deixe-o confortá-la quando ele precisar fazer. Ele acha que é culpa dele, e seu coração está doendo."

"O que? Não, não é culpa dele!"

"Não é sua, também," Tanya disse. "E ainda assim você se puniu todos os dias."

"Bella!" A voz de Edward soou urgente.

Lágrimas derramadas por suas bochechas. "Obrigado", disse ela. "Obrigado por tudo. Eu te amo."

"E eu te amo. Nós dois amamos." Tanya olhou para o menino dormindo em seu ombro e, em seguida, virou-se, sua forma ágil passando silenciosamente através das gramíneas. Bella fechou os olhos.

"Bella!" Edward acariciou sua bochecha. "Por favor, Bella, acorda!" '

"Eu sou, eu sou", disse ela embriagada, tentando erguer as pálpebras abertas. A visão de seu rosto a sacudiu em despertar instantâneo. "O que é isso? Que há de errado?"

"Eu não conseguia acordá-la", respondeu asperamente. Ele acariciou as lágrimas de suas bochechas. O pobre homem... Ela deve ter chorado e balbuciando como uma lunática.

"Sinto muito", disse Bella. "Desculpe-me, eu te assustei. Sinto muito por muitas coisas."

"Você não tem motivo para se arrepender."

"Eu faço. Eu tenho negligenciado você e eu tenho negligenciado a Federação."

"Seu coração está ferido", disse ele lealmente, defendendo-a mesmo contra si mesma.

"O seu também," Bella respondeu. "E eu tenho ficado envolvida em minha própria dor que não prestei atenção a sua."

Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. "Amun disse-me hoje que haveria outros bebês. Ele quis dizer isto para me fazer sentir melhor, eu sei, mas eu quase o espanquei por isso. Como se um bebê pudesse ser substituído como um prato quebrado. Mas eu também sinto como se eu não tivesse direito a tristeza, pois se eu tivesse do meu jeito, não teria um bebê."

"Edward, nós poderia passar anos para desvendar os "se". Realmente não importa como chegamos até aqui. Tudo o que importa é saber como lidar com o presente."

"Você não... Você não me culpa por enviá-los para longe?"

"Não, Edward, eu não o culpo. Você estava tentando proteger a todos nós."

"Assim que os julgamentos forem encerrados, eu estou trazendo as crianças para casa", disse Edward. "Eu acredito que é seguro agora."

O último dos líderes dos rebeldes estava enfrentando a justiça nos tribunais Volterra. Por sugestão de Bella, Edward tinha virado seu destino para o povo, a nomeação de um painel de três juízes-cidadão para cada julgamento, escolhidos de forma aleatória, para presidir e decidir o veredicto. Tinha sido um movimento muito popular e que eles estavam considerando implementar o sistema em uma base de mais grande escala no sistema de justiça criminal.

A tentativa de assassinato de Félix havia sido frustrada e seu julgamento terminou ontem, culminando em uma sentença de exílio. Esme caiu em lágrimas de gratidão com a notícia de que ela não iria perder seu último filho sobrevivente à morte. Ela estava tão estressada com a situação que ela não tinha percebido que o verdadeiro nome de seu neto não havia sido revelado, a informação que Felix tentou trocar por uma sentença reduzida. Carlisle tinha decidido não contar a ela sobre isso, já que era algo que não podia mudar e só causaria ainda mais dor.

"Só mais alguns dias e nós vamos ter nossos bebês com a gente de novo", disse Edward. "Eu tanta saudades."

"Eu me pergunto como Nessie e pequeno Carlisle se saíram, sendo separados assim."

"Eles não são", Edward respondeu. "Ambos se recusaram a comer e começou a fazer-se mal com a dor, então Alice e Rose não tinham escolha, a não ser reuni-los."

"Eu estou preocupado Emmett está tendo o mesmo problema," Bella disse. Pobre Emmett nem sequer apreciava a aclamação popular que tinha vindo do seu heroísmo em campo de batalha. O público, ao que parece, o havia perdoado por roubar o templo e ele foi mais popular do que nunca, não que ele realmente notou. Ele lastimou e suspirou e lastimou um pouco mais até que Bella estava pronta para colocá-lo em uma caixa e enviá-lo para Rosalie, mas ela tentou não ser impaciente com ele. Ela se lembrava de como ela estava infeliz sem Edward, enquanto ele estava incubando os gêmeos. Era difícil tentar viver com apenas metade de um coração.

Edward se aninhou sob ouvido de Bella e começou a ronronar de contentamento. Em alguns momentos, ela ouviu a sua mudança de respiração, como ele caiu no sono. Ela percebeu de repente que ele não tinha perguntado a ela sobre seu sonho e se perguntou por que, enquanto olhava para a escuridão silenciosa.

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, eles foram até a estação de salto com Esme e Carlisle para ver Felix ser enviado para o exílio. Ele ficou na frente do jumper, as mãos amarradas para trás, com o queixo inclinado alto em desafio, mesmo quando o funcionário do tribunal leu a sentença em voz alta para o grupo e cerimoniosamente retirando seu nome da lista da Federação cidadania.

Esme soluçou suavemente nos braços de Carlisle. Embora a vida de Felix fosse para ser poupada, ela nunca iria vê-lo novamente. Ele estava sendo enviados através do universo a um planeta pequeno, desprovido de vida inteligente, milhares de anos no passado. Lá fora, ele estaria vivendo o resto de seus dias sozinho, sobrevivendo da melhor maneira possível, o seu destino conhecido "apenas pela Deusa", como o secretário declarou. Foi-lhe dada uma pequena coleção de itens: uma faca pesada, um par de rochas que criou faíscas quando atingido, e um texto das escrituras Volterra. Isso foi tudo.

O operador salto levou Felix pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta do navio. Felix olhou por cima do ombro para sua mãe, que segurava o seu sobrinho nos braços, e sua expressão se suavizou por um momento. "Tyler", disse ele.

"Obrigado", Carlisle respondeu. "Vá com a Deusa, filho."

Felix balançou a cabeça, e entrou. A porta se fechou atrás dele e um momento depois, a ponte se apagou da existência, apenas para reaparecer alguns segundos mais tarde. O operador saiu e os guardas entraram no jumper para garantir que Félix não tinham o guardado dentro. Eles saíram, de mãos vazias como esperado, e Esme chorava ainda mais.

"Leve-a para casa," Bella disse a Carlisle.

Bella e Edward saíram para a rua para a pequena carroça gurdon puxada por ele, que haviam emprestado para a tarde. "Antes de ir para casa nós mesmos", disse ele, "eu tenho algo que eu gostaria que você visse.".

Ele dirigiu ao centro para um local não muito longe do palácio. Ele parou em frente de um terreno baldio e parou a carroça, ajudando-a a partir de seu assento. Ela olhou para o terreno baldio sem compreender.

"Este é o lugar onde a nossa casa vai ser", disse ele, orgulhoso.

"Casa?" Bella repetiu.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com entusiasmo como ele descreveu suas características. "Eu estou construindo uma casa da Terra!" Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena fotografia de uma casa de estilo Tudor, construída em pedra. "Vai ter paredes grossas, para mantê-la quente e um grande espaço para os seus banhos. Rosalie e Emmett vão viver aqui e Jasper e Alice vai viver no andar de cima." Passeou fora de uma distância para a parte de trás do lote. "Aqui será o nosso ninho, com as crianças em um quarto por aqui."

"Hum, Edward, nós sempre vamos estar permitir pequeno Carlisle e Victoria para dividir um quarto?"

Ele piscou. "Por que não?"

Ela reprimiu um sorriso. "Nenhuma razão. Oh, Edward, isso soa bonito. Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo."

"Dois meses", disse ele. "Ela deve ser concluída até então."

A casa própria. Ela deu um passo em seus braços e ambos em silêncio examinando o lote. Seria sua casa dos sonhos, Bella pensava, e não importa mesmo o que parecia ou seu esboço. Seria sua casa dos sonhos por causa deste homem e do futuro feliz que gostaria de compartilhar com sua família e amigos.

* * *

Emmett caminhou pela sala onde eles estavam esperando por Alice, Rosalie e os bebês. Sua viagem para o porto espacial para pegá-los se transformou em um desfile, porque as pessoas, de alguma forma descobriram que eles estavam chegando em casa hoje e fizeram fila pelo caminho para comemorar como a família real passou, especialmente Emmett, o Herói da Federação. Emmett foi esmagado pela atenção, piscando e acenando para a multidão com uma expressão aturdida no rosto. Uma mulher correu e pulou no vagão para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido e olhos de Emmett se arregalaram.

"O que ela disse?" Bella perguntou depois que ele disse que não e ela voltou para a multidão com um olhar severamente decepcionado.

"Ela... hum... perguntou se eu era um Beta," Emmett disse, olhando chocado e um pouco alarmado. "Eu acho que ela queria ter _sexo_ comigo!"

"Meu Deus, como é horrível," Bella respondeu, mordendo o interior de seu lábio para não rir. Emmett observou a mulher até que virou a esquina, como se preocupado ela no caso de ela lançar-se de volta para o vagão e arrebatar a sua virtude pela força.

O navio desembarcou e Emmett retornou ao redor como um tigrão cheio de mato. "Rosey! Rosey!" ele cantou e até mesmo Jasper, olhou para o navio intensamente, desejando que se apressasse e abrisse, foi divertido.

Alice saiu primeiro, com os braços cheios de bebês. Eles começaram a gritar quando viram Bella e Edward, Alice lutando para se libertar. "Mamãe! Papai!" Alice riu e cedeu, depositando-os em seus pés. Eles correram, tropeçando em pés e caudas e Bella se agachou para recolhê-los em seus braços. Edward sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, sua cauda dançando atrás de sua cabeça. Quente, bebês animados, gritando de alegria, envolvendo suas caudas ao redor de seus braços, pulando em cima dela e Edward. Ela escondeu as lágrimas ao beijar o topo de suas cabeças pequenas. Tão alegre como era para tê-los de volta, ela não poderia deixar de lembrar o que não estava aqui. Edward lhe chamou a atenção e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros em conforto.

"Uau, vocês estão tão grandes!" Bella exclamou. Teriam eles realmente crescido tanto em menos de uma semana? Os cabelos de Nessie foi um pouco maior e ela parecia ter herdado os genes de seu pai nesse sentido, por que ele se destacou em sua cabeça indo em todas as direções, um pouco palheiro vermelho-marrom indisciplinado.

"Mamãe... onde você foi?" pequeno Carlisle exigiu.

"Desculpe querido. Mamãe tinha que dar adeus por um tempo. Mas eu estou em casa agora. Alice, muito obrigada por cuidar deles."

"Onde está Rosalie?" Emmett perguntou seu olhar ainda fixado na porta do navio. Bella poderia dizer, sem sequer olhar quando Rosalie apareceu, porque seu rosto inteiro se iluminou com a visão de sua companheira.

"_Emmett!"_ Rose gritou, marchando na prancha.

"Uh-oh," Emmett disse, sua expressão de imediato, mudando de êxtase para um culpado "_O que eu faço agora?"_

Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam e sua mandíbula estava cerrada com fúria. Ela alcançou seu companheiro e o agarrou em seus braços em um abraço feroz, plantando beijos por todo o rosto. "Emmett!" _beijo._ "O que você estava pensando?" _beijo._ "Liderando os encargos da batalha! Você homem, estúpido, estúpido!" _beijo. Beijo._ "Você poderia ter morrido!" _beijo. Beijo._ "Basta esperar até eu chegar minhas mãos em você!" _beijo. Beijo._

"Você _tem_ as mãos sobre ele", Bella observou. "Tudo _sobre_ ele, na verdade."

Rose começou a chorar. Ela e Emmett se abraçaram, Rose chorando de alegria por estar de volta em seus braços enquanto sufocando ameaças de que ela faria com ele se ele se arriscasse assim novamente.

"O que é tudo isso?" Jasper perguntou, puxando seus lábios longe de Alice. Ele estava olhando para uma tripulação de drones que foram marchando para trás e para frente, acumulando uma enorme pilha de sacos na parte de trás da carroça.

"Fui fazer compras", explicou Alice. "Bella precisava de um novo guarda-roupa."

"Isso tudo é para Bella?"

"Eu posso ter comprado algumas coisas para mim. E Victoria. E Nessie. E Rose. Oh, Bella, espere até _ver._ Túnicas são mais curtos na frente nesta temporada e... "

Bella riu enquanto Edward ergueu-se no assento do vagão. Ela nunca seria capaz de ser tão entusiasmado com roupas, mas se ele fez Alice feliz em comprá-los, ela iria fingir por causa dela.

Se qualquer coisa, a multidão ao longo das ruas eram maiores em sua viagem de retorno. Victoria estava alarmada com o barulho e escondeu o rosto no ombro de sua mãe. Nessie pensou que era fascinante e passou a viagem correndo para trás e para frente sobre o assento, olhando para a multidão e acenando para eles. Pequeno Carlisle sentou-se no colo do pai, e Edward deixe-o "dirigir" segurando as pontas das rédeas. Emmett e Rose abaixaram-se no meio de sacos de compras de Alice e não reapareceram até que eles chegaram no templo, e então pulou para fora do vagão e correu para o quarto de Emmett.

"Onde Rose foi?" Pequeno Carlisle perguntou, apontando.

"Para o seu ninho, muito provavelmente," Jasper disse.

Alice pisou em seu pé. "Rose está muito cansada da longa viagem, querido", ela disse, dando um olhar sufocante a um Jasper confuso.

"Sim, muito cansada, a julgar pela sua velocidade," Edward acrescentou, sacudindo o rabo em diversão.

Eles foram para as salas de Edward e Bella e descansavam em seu ninho, observando os bebês felizes brincando entre as almofadas. Nessie balbuciava animadamente, dizendo para sua mãe uma descrição muito longa e tangente-pesado de seu tempo longe.

"Eu vejo _graandes_ pássaro! "Nessie declarou. "Eu mato eles!" Ela demonstrou, enrolando suas garras e atacando com um pequeno grunhido sobre um dos travesseiros, mordendo a ponta e balançando a cabeça.

"E você?" seu pai disse, soando profundamente impressionado. "Que grande caçadora você é!"

"Eu fiz!" Nessie disse com orgulho. "Mas Alice ficou _triste_!" Que foi, claramente, uma reação estranha e incompreensível.

"Foi o animal de estimação do nosso anfitrião _toba_ -pássaro ", Alice disse severamente. "A pobre mulher chorava."

Bella sentiu pena dela, mas ficou impressionada, no entanto. _Tobas_ eram quase tão grande como um pavão, facilmente o dobro do tamanho de Nessie, com bicos afiados e garras.

Eles conversaram até tarde da noite, aproximaram-se e trocaram histórias. Bella adormeceu ouvindo pequeno Carlisle relacionar um conto de encontrar insetos no jardim, que ele havia descoberto (muito para horror de Alice) foi muito saboroso. Todos eles devem ter, eventualmente, se afastados onde se sentaram porque Bella acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e encontrou todos ainda no ninho Nessie estava mordendo o rabo em seu sono novamente. Carlisle e Victoria foram enrolados juntos, suas caudas entrelaçadas. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre Edward e Jasper, Bella tinha que encher um punho contra a boca para evitar explodir em risadas. Ela bateu Alice. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Bella pôs o dedo sobre os lábios e fez sinal para Edward e Jasper, que estavam enrolados juntos, tão docemente inocentes no sono como os bebês. Alice colocou a mão sobre sua boca e ela e Bella riu silenciosamente.

Jasper foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e perceber o corpo quente que ocupou não era a de sua companheira. "Aagh!" ele engasgou, recuando.

Os olhos de Edward se abriram e ele empurrou Jasper longe, olhando. "Você não é Bella!" acusou, claramente sentindo que Jasper o havia enganado em um abraço.

Bella riu até as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, o confuso olhar que os homens trocaram fazendo-as rir ainda mais. Foi tão bom rir de novo, para ser feliz na companhia de sua família, reunida como deveria ser. Ele lhe deu esperança. Ela sabia que não poderia nunca se recuperar totalmente da perda de seu bebê, mas ela poderia ser feliz novamente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ufa terminei, então eu li, e acho que ta boa a tradução, espero que vocês achem também**

**E curtam o penúltimo cap, o epilogo ta sendo traduzido e ele é enorme então só semana que vem ta**

**beijocaas e se divirtam**


	32. Epílogo

_Traduzido por Valerie Swan_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por mariana_

**Epílogo**

_Ad Astra Per Aspera*_

_*É um provérbio em latim, que significa: É árduo o caminho dos astros._

_.._

"Santo Jesus Fodido Cristo", disse Rose. Ela gemeu e se debruçou sobre o banheiro novamente. "Eu vou assassinar aquele homem, eu juro por Deus".

"Raiz de _Meithnil*_", disse Bella. "Vou ao Templo e vou ver se Esme a tem em sua mão."

_*Planta Fictícia criada pela autora._

Emmett ficou no corredor, torcendo o rabo. Ele correu para Bella, as sobrancelhas juntaram-se em preocupação. "Está tudo bem com Rose?"

"Sim, Emmett. Não se preocupe. É apenas um enjoo matinal."

"Rose disse que achava que ela estava morrendo."

"Ela estava exagerando, Emmett."

"Oh. Ela estava exagerando sobre estar com raiva de mim também?", ele perguntou esperançoso. "Ela me disse para eu ir-me foder e eu disse a ela que eu não achava que era possível, e ela disse..."

Bella o interrompeu. "Não, eu tenho certeza que ela quis dizer isso. Você realmente deveria ter perguntado a ela, Emmett."

"Eu perguntei _mesmo_ a ela", ele protestou. "Eu perguntei se ela tinha pensado em ter um bebê e ela disse 'sim'". Da última vez que eu perguntei, ela disse: _"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso'_ e então eu esperei até que ela disse que tinha pensado".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Oh, Emmett. Ela não achou que você iria tentar engravidá-la _logo em seguida."_

"Oh," Emmett arrastou os pés. "Ela vai me expulsar do ninho de novo, não é?"

"Eu diria que é provavelmente uma suposição segura," Bella concordou. "Se eu fosse você, eu ia começar a planejar alguns mimos necessários. Chocolate geralmente ajuda."

Bella parou pelo escritório que dividia com Edward e enfiou a cabeça na porta. "Eu tenho que ir para o Templo. Quer vir comigo?"

"Essa é uma ideia maravilhosa", ele concordou, levantando-se e alongando-se, seu longo corpo arqueando em direção ao teto. Seus músculos tensos do estômago, a linha sexy que dá a volta na frente de seus quadris, suas coxas poderosas...

"Não olhe para mim assim", Edward ronronou. "Ou nós não iremos visitar o Templo em qualquer momento em breve."

Houve algum motivo para ela estar indo para o Templo? Ela tinha esquecido completamente. Não deve ter sido importante.

Emmett veio pelo corredor, ainda torcendo o rabo. "Bella, Rose disse que ela não quer nenhum chocolate. O que devo fazer agora?"

Bella fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

"Será que você já experimentou esfregar seus pés?" Edward sugeriu. "Bella gosta disso."

A testa de Emmett franziu-se. "Seus _pés,_ você disse? Eles nunca nos ensinaram isso na escola..."

"Oh, não é para fins sexuais," Edward disse. "Mas, falando de sexo, tem este ponto que eu achei que...".

"Pare!" Bella disse. "Nós precisamos ir."

"Espere um momento, esta é uma informação útil."

"_Agora,_ Edward!" Ela o agarrou pelo braço e arrastou-o para o corredor.

"Nós vamos conversar mais tarde!" Edward falou. "Por que você está toda vermelha, Bella?"

"Nenhuma razão," Bella murmurou.

Estava um bom dia, de tal forma que eles decidiram andar. O novo guarda-costas de Bella, Leah, uma mulher Kebian cor vermelho-púrpura alta, com cabelos de tinta preta, os acompanhou. Ela usava duas espadas curtas em seu cinto, que brilhavam na luz, enquanto ela andava. Havia muitos candidatos oferecendo-se para a posição, mas Edward tinha se recusado a ter um macho de qualquer espécie para proteger sua companheira, o que havia eliminado mais da metade para a posição. O restante, Edward os testava, lutando com eles, ele mesmo. Leah era a única que chegou perto de derrotá-lo e assim foi ela quem teve o trabalho. Bella pensava que Leah não gostava muito dela já que ela raramente falava com ela, mas talvez essa distância fosse uma coisa boa.

Eles passaram pelo Palácio Plaza e o memorial concluído. Esme tinha feito um belo trabalho com o projeto e tornou-se não só um lugar de recordação solene, mas também um lugar onde a vida era comemorada. Crianças brincavam na fonte que Esme tinha instalado e os bancos eram um dos lugares favoritos para atender e pra comer o almoço com os trabalhadores do governo a partir dos escritórios em toda a rua. Claro, eles não usam os bancos para sentar, como Esme tinha pretendido. Eles se sentaram no chão da praça de pedra e os usaram como mesas.

Memorial de Tanya brilhava ao sol da manhã. A escultura de pedra azul em tamanho real inclinava-se em um grande pedestal de pedra, seu bastão de pé de prontidão a sua base, uma chama eterna queimando e as mulheres muitas vezes chegavam a queimar orações para seus filhos lá. Bella sentiu a criação de um santo, em alguns milhares de anos a partir de agora, Tanya provavelmente seria a destinatária até dela mesma de orações como a guardiã de crianças e mães. Sua lenda já estava crescendo.

Outro memorial foi adicionado: a pedra roxa plana no centro da praça que deu dois nomes, "Jacob" e "Didyme". Didyme havia sido morta logo após a rebelião ser esmagada, a palavra "_traidora",_ pintada na porta com seu próprio sangue. Infelizmente, poderia ter sido qualquer um dos lados que fez isso, leais ou rebeldes que sentiram que ela era uma vira-casaca. Bella realmente ficou de luto por ela, pobre Didyme, que tinha tido uma vida tão triste, mas pelo menos ela podia consolar-se com o pensamento de que ela se reuniu com Jacob agora.

Uma das crianças da fonte, uma menina com o cabelo castanho claro, viu Bella e correu até ela. "Bênção! Bênção!" ela chamou. Bella sorriu e disse algumas palavras sobre ela e a menina correu de volta para a fonte, o rabo balançando atrás dela. Nascimentos de Volturis femininos eram comuns agora e "Bella" foi um dos nomes mais populares que foram dados, até o ponto onde as meninas muitas vezes tinham dois nomes: Bella, e então um nome do meio pelo qual eram chamadas, da mesma maneira como os seres humanos usavam o nome de "Maria".

Eles nunca tinham descoberto por que os Volturis tinham parado de ter bebês meninas, nem porque isso tinha começado de novo. "Milagre" foi apenas uma explicação tão boa como qualquer outra, embora Bella não gostasse de pessoas pensando que ela tinha sido a causa do mesmo. A veneração era algo que ela tinha começado lentamente e relutantemente a aceitar, mesmo que ela nunca ficasse completamente confortável com ela. Algumas de suas citações foram coletadas a partir de discursos e entrevistas que ela deu ao longo dos anos e que tinha sido compilado em algo parecido com uma bíblia Bellítica e, embora ele fizesse Bella se escolher interiormente, ela finalmente aceitou o conselho de Rosalie, _"Aproveite isso, B. Você pode fazer um monte de coisas legais_." Ela estava usando sua influência para tentar orientar a Federação em tolerância e igualdade.

Como ela confessou para Didyme, Bella não achava que veria em sua vida, mas as coisas estão melhorando para os drones. Após a escravidão ter sido abolida, houve alguns momentos difíceis e de crise econômica envolvida na introdução de tantos novos trabalhadores no mercado de trabalho, mas, eventualmente, tinha suavizado, uma vez mais assalariados significava mais consumidores. Só tinha tomado alguns processos antes que as pessoas descobrissem que Bella e Edward falavam seriamente, ao dizer que não iriam tolerar alguém abusando dos drones e iriam fazer cumprir as leis que impediam a sua exploração. Eles não podiam legislar contra o preconceito e raiva que se escondia nos corações de algumas pessoas, mas eles poderiam punir quem agisse sobre ele.

Eles entraram no santuário do templo. Edward beijou a testa de Bella e foi para o altar da deusa, puxando um pedaço de papel de seu bolso. Bella sorriu ao vê-lo ir. Ela às vezes queria que ela fosse capaz de encontrar a fé, mas apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela ainda lhe escapava. Carlisle disse que, finalmente, não importa se ela acreditava na Deusa ou não, contanto que ela poderia acreditar em si mesma. E talvez ela nunca chegasse a esse ponto, qualquer um, mas ela acreditava que com Edward ao seu lado, ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa, enfrentar qualquer dificuldade, enfrentar qualquer desafio.

Ela voltou para os aposentos atrás do templo, seguindo o som de vozes familiares. "Não, Nessie, você digitou _autocrático_ incorretamente. Carlisle! Você está passando notas para Victoria novamente? Dá-me isso!"

O som de uma pobre Esme exasperada. Bella abriu a porta e viu os filhos que estavam sentados em suas mesas. Nessie mordeu o rabo, imersa em pensamentos. Bella sentiu pena dela, ela mesma nunca havia dominado os meandros da ortografia Volturi. Pequeno Carlisle tinha congelado no lugar quando ele foi pego passando a nota, a cauda caída na culpa. Esme pegou o bilhete da mão, sorrindo brevemente para Bella e desdobrou-o. Ela suspirou. "Victoria nunca vai aprender por si mesma, se você continuar a dar-lhe as respostas, Carlisle."

"O que é que isso importa?" Perguntou o pequeno Carlisle, as sobrancelhas se unindo em confusão. "Apenas um de nós precisa saber. Ela pode aprender as coisas de matemática já que ela é melhor no que faz, e eu vou aprender as coisas da história."

"Quando você está no Conselho, você irá realmente interromper uma sessão para que você possa encontrar a sua companheira para somar o quanto de receita de imposto que você vai precisar de um programa que pretende programar?", Perguntou Esme.

Pequeno Carlisle parecia ainda mais confuso. "Por que será que ela não estaria na reunião?"

"Eu desisto", Esme disse, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Apenas confie em mim, que _tanto_ você quanto ela precisa aprender você não pode confiar na partilha de um cérebro entre vocês dois."

Bella mordeu o interior de seu lábio para não rir. O neto de Esme, Tyler, sentado à sua mesa, em silêncio e imóvel, o seu papel já preenchido com as respostas. Ele era brilhante, e logo Esme iria ficar sem aulas, ela foi capaz de ensiná-lo e eles teriam que contratar professores avançados para ele. Bella esperava que ele fosse tentar entrar em um serviço do governo porque Nessie certamente seria capaz de ser uma conselheira brilhante, mas Tyler parecia destinado a se juntar ao sacerdócio. Ele era profundamente religioso e teve a serenidade silenciosa de quem estava em paz absoluta com o misterioso funcionamento do universo.

"Esme, eu posso vê-la por um momento?" Bella perguntou.

"Certamente. Nessie escreva _autocráticos_ vinte vezes, e Carlisle, mantenha sua mente em seu próprio trabalho. Estarei de volta em apenas um momento." Esme saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Parece que Rosalie está grávida," Bella disse, "E mais doente do que um cão, também. Você tem alguma raiz de _meithnil_ em seu armário?"

"Eu acho que sim. Vamos ver." Esme levou alguns passos pelo corredor e abriu a porta de sua sala de trabalho. Bella adorava o cheiro neste lugar, bosque e verde. Esme vasculhou seu armário e tirou um pacote embrulhado em papel. Ela espiou para dentro e estendeu-o com um ar de triunfo. "Aqui está! Você quer que eu vá em frente e prepare um bule de chá para levar com você?"

"Provavelmente é uma boa ideia", disse Bella. Ela nunca tinha dominado a habilidade de recriar misturas das ervas de Esme. Victoria tinha um verdadeiro talento para isso e provavelmente seria uma curandeira quando ela crescesse, de modo que seria capaz de tê-la na mão em casa.

Esme acendeu um fogo e colocou uma panela de água a ferver por cima. "Você e Edward ainda estão adiando a ter outro filho?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu ainda não estou pronta." Tantos anos se passaram desde que ela perdeu o bebê, mas seu coração ainda não estava completamente curado, tinham tempo, não havia pressa. Ela sabia que Edward amava as crianças e desejou ter mais, mas ele se contentou em esperar até que ela estivesse pronta.

Esme deu a Bella um olhar tímido. "Carlisle e eu...".

Bella soltou um pequeno guincho. "Sério?"

Esme esfregou a mão sobre o abdômen. "Ele finalmente concordou. Acho que ver um maravilhoso menino como Tyler é que o convenceu."

Bella abraçou. "Oh, Esme, eu estou tão feliz por você!"

Quando o chá terminou, ela e Esme caminharam de volta para a sala de aula. Nessie tinha acabado de escrever a palavra ortografia e estava irritada por completo. Ela não gostava da escola e seria muito melhor estar fora caçando com o pai dela. Ela insistiu que aprendia mais com ele quando eles conversaram enquanto espreitavam sua presa do que um mês inteiro de aulas escolares, mas Bella não se mexeu. A família havia decidido, por unanimidade, contra enviá-los para uma escola regular (Victoria provavelmente teria que superar sua timidez natural e rasgaria o lugar se ela tivesse que tolerar lições do pequeno Carlisle em mulheres agradáveis), mas Bella sentiu que a educação estruturada era importante. Bella beijou cada criança, incluindo a sua nora e Tyler, antes de voltar para o santuário.

Ela encontrou Edward ainda de joelhos diante do altar da Deusa e esperou que ele terminasse. Do outro lado da sala, sua pegada ainda estava pendurada na parede e uma pilha de ofertas rodeava. Uma vez por semana, Bella pegava-os e silenciosamente os distribuía para a caridade. Ela leu as cartas deixadas por ela, apesar de ter sido, por vezes, uma tortura ler sobre o sofrimento dos outros. Ela desejou que ela realmente tivesse o poder de ajudar essas pessoas, como elas acreditavam.

O conflito entre os Bellitas e os puristas não tinha se resolvido. Se alguma coisa, era pior. Houve alguns confrontos violentos entre os grupos. Bella preocupava-se que eles pudessem acabar com uma reforma em suas mãos e estremeceu ao recordar o que tinha acontecido na Terra. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer para detê-lo, no entanto. Eles estavam vivendo em uma época de mudança social enorme para os Volturi e que sempre vinha com um preço. Os custos podem, eventualmente, ficarem altos, mas Bella acreditava firmemente que a igualdade na qual eles estavam se movendo valia a pena.

Edward bateu seus dedos na testa e, em seguida, beijou-os. Ele se levantou sua cauda dançando de prazer quando viu sua companheira. Ele deu-lhe um sorriso, ainda um pouco torto depois de todos esses anos de prática, e ainda tinha o poder de fazer seu coração vibrar. Ela sorriu para ele e deu um passo em seus braços abertos, aninhando o rosto em seu peito. _Felicidade._ Este foi um verdadeiro "feliz para sempre". Suas vidas não eram perfeitas, pois eles nunca seriam. Mas eles tinham um ao outro, e eles tinham a sua família, seu amor e alegria iriam abrigá-los a partir de qualquer outra coisa que estivesse escrito nas estrelas.

_Finis ~_ ~

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ufa acabou kkkkkkkk**

**Ainda tem mais dois bônus que são grandinhos e tão sendo traduzidos ok, mas a fic acabou, espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei essa fic, ela é muito linda.**

**Eu peguei mais uma fic dessa autora a diva Lissa, a Deusa negra, eu já tenho alguns cap traduzidos e tão sendo revisados, então em breve estarei postando aki ok, fiquei de olho nas att e no grupo "seu eu sou perva..." eu sempre aviso por lá ;)**

**Enfim, os mals se foram, crianças tão crescendo, Rose possivelmente matara o Emmett kkk, e Bella e Alienward estão cada vez mais loves *.***

**EU amei estar aki com vcs, e nos vemos nos bônus e nas outras traduções \o/**


End file.
